Adoráveis Marotos, Adoráveis Desordeiras
by Vampira Black
Summary: Passaram se exatos 14 anos desde o último encontro entre todas as desordeiras e todos os marotos, muita coisa mudou na vida da última desordeira e seus dois últimos amigos marotos que tomaram vidas totalmente diferentes. Completa
1. Default Chapter

Adoráveis Marotos, Adoráveis Desordeiras

"Será que eles vão conseguir resistir?"

Autora : Vampira Black 

Gênero: Mistura básica entre comédia, romance, suspense... é eu ainda não sei direito...então geral

E-mail:

OBS: Esta é uma obra feita por uma fanática por Harry Potter, pelos marotos e principalmente por Sirius Black , que não morreu foi levado para outra dimensão pela aquela autora malvada que o quer só para ela...Desculpe... Voltando, eu só não concordo com algumas coisinhas que ela fez... como ter matado o amor of my life... Bem eu amo aquela mulher por ter criado o livro, não faço isso para ganhar dinheiro, não quero prejudicar ninguém e muito menos ser processada, então deixo claro que tudo foi feito sem a permissão. Alguns personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling, obviamente, outros foram feitos por minha pessoa e alguns lugares também... Viu como eu so boazinha e não sugo a imaginação toda da mulher... 

Eu tive a ajuda de vários livros, algumas reportagens e revistas para fazer esta fic entre eles estão :

O pai dos burros, é isso mesmo eu usei um dicionário. Ele é muito legal para tirar dúvidas gente não devemos usa-lo só quando crianças para procurar vocabulário para fessora chata não!

Mangás do Yu yu Hakusho... é também imagino historinhas loucas japonesas.

Love Hina

Peach Girl

Apresentação dos personagens principais:

Sirius Black: Adolescente irresponsável de 16 aninhos, cabelos negros e olhos azuis intensos, só quer saber de pegar garotas e farrear com os amigos, mas apesar disso consegue ser um ótimo aluno com notas que podem surpreender até mesmo ele.

Tiago Potter: Adolescente de 16 aninhos,irresponsável como o amigo , só quer saber de pegar garotas, tem ótimas notas mas quer ter algo sério com Lily.

Remus Lupin: Lobinho adolescente de 16 aninhos , meio responsável, monitor, adora farrear com os amigos , mas não tem tanta coragem com as garotas.

Lilian Evans: Adolescente ruiva de 16 anos, meio responsavel meio bagunceira, um pouco normal, monitora, acha Tiago bonitinho, mas ainda muito criança, estuda muito para ter notas excelentes e adora dar uns esporros na amiga.

Julien Woodard: Adolescente de 16 anos, tenta pegar o maior número de detenções possiveis para evitar de fazer os deveres,odeia os marotos, mas tem uma quedinha pelo Remus.É um típico gênio do mal, muitas vezes influenciada por Lily.

Pedro Petigrew: Ele é importante? Ta é só um pouquinho fazer o que ...Vive comendo por ai e leva a culpa por algumas travessuras. Mas acaba tendo várias atuações importantes.

Ps.: ai, falo tanto que quase esqueço, a fic começa no sexto ano.

Sipnose:

Hoje vamos jogar aonde?- perguntou Lily.

Tem uma sala vazia no segundo andar...

Nós sabemos um lugar bom...- falou Tiago cutucando Remus.

Já sei. Achei um lugar perfeito! Um lugar onde ninguém iria incomodar a gente já que todos que ficam lá vão continuar.-comentou Julien.

Onde?- perguntaram todos juntos.

No dormitório masculino.

O QUE?- falaram todos os meninos juntos. Antes que alguém respondesse as meninas já estavam subindo a escada. Quando acabaram de falar as garotas já estavam lá dentro.

Nossa que muquifinho...

CAPÍTULO 1: O MITO

Novamente tudo aquilo estava acontecendo nunca havia esperado com ansiedade, somente sabia que era a verdade e que assim que viessem deveria fazer seu papel.

Está sentindo as mudanças Fawkes? É parece que um deles vai nascer...

Está tudo bem professor?

Anh? Ah Minerva esta tudo ótimo eu vou me recolher um pouco estou cansado, as vezes penso que este corpo não esta me aguentando mais.

Ora essa claro que aguenta pode ir descansar que eu cuido de tudo.

Enquanto subia pela espiral até chegar a sua sala lembrava de sábias palavras, as sábias palavras que um dia repetiria para alguém.Não sabia se seu destino era acabar como ele, mas sabia que tinha um dever a cumprir.

O mundo estava sentindo um estremecimento, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo mas uma coisa era certa algo de muito errado foi feito. Guerras se desincadevem sem motivo aparente, tufões, vulcões, terremotos, tornados sacudiam o mundo e além de afetar o mundo trouxa o mundo bruxo estava em polvorosa se tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com os trouxas o que será que lhes aguardavam.

Você está sentindo? Parece que todos estão sentindo, um ato tão puro será transformado.

Não seu porque o senhor esta me falando sobre isso novamente parece que não confia em mim sempre tão desconfiado, fazendo comentários que somente me deixam curioso.

Um dia vai me entender Alvo, você sabe que será o próximo a ficar sabendo você é o único. Um dia você vai ser muito mais poderoso do que eu e todos he respeitaram e teram medo.

Ficaram anos sem comentar novamente o assunto, apesar de Alvo tentar persuadi-lo ele se mantia alegre mudando de assunto e comentando sobre o tempo e como os doces estavam ficando cada vez mais gostosos. Só que um dia tudo parecia frio e cinzento, o mundo voltou a parar para sentir o horror e daquela vez era diferente.

Alvo é agora...- falou o velho devagar.- Você esta vendo como tudo mudou é a hora?

Do que o senhor esta falando temos que procurar um medi-bruxo...

Fique quieto por favor Alvo, tenho algo muito importante para falar, algo que você sempre quis saber e essa é a hora.

Mas...

Não me interrompa. Bem vou lhe contar um mito, que um velho muito mais velho que Hogwarts, e muito mais sábio do que seus fundadores fez uma previsão, muitos riram desse velho outros o levaram a sério mas acabou que essa previsão foi considerada um mito e era contada a crianças para dormir como historinhas fantásticas, mas a muitos anos atras, meu professor me passou esse mito para que eu o passa-se a você. O mito fala sobre um bruxo que ao nascer trouxe muitas coisas ruins ao mundo, esse bruxo é muitissimo poderoso muito mais do que eu ou qualquer bruxo visto antes. Ele vendo que é tão poderoso vai querer limar o mundo dos fracos ou de quem ele considera fraco, que seriam os trouxas e os bruxos que não tem sangue puro. Com isso vai matar todos que estão em seu caminho.E com isso pode acabar com todo o mundo.

Se ele é tão poderoso assim o que eu posso fazer?

Passando o mito e protegendo os guerreiros até chegar a hora exata.

Que guerreiros?

Como nosso Universo é sábio eu penso... Poderes extraordinários chegaram no mundo bruxo para acabar com a tentativa de estabelecer o mal que vai dizimar o mundo. Esses poderes serão destinados a quatro bruxos poderosos, que vão impedir a desgraça e se necessario iram matar para atingir tal objetivo,seus entes queridos podem morrer mas somente fara com que seus poderes aumentem.Os poderes são divididos em:

O Guardião: que tem espantosa sorte, habilidade e força, nunca desiste de seus objetivos e pode realizar tres desejos aos outros tres guerreiros, o guardião tem em seu poder o livro, que possui desconhecidos poderes e feitiços ;  
O Profeta: Uma grande velocidade, leveza e força fazem parte do profeta, pode prever o futuro e tem em seu poder o espelho em que tudo podera ver, o profeta é aquele que não gosta do que faz, mas sabe que é necessária sua presença, mesmo que tenha que magoar alguém não deixara de fazer o que tem que fazer;  
O Guerreiro de Deus: Tem o poder supremo, força, habilidade com a varinha, é exremamente bom mas se necessario é extremamente mal. E é o líder e somente ele pode acabar com o mal.  
O Protetor: Tem o dever de proteger todos os guerreiros, é amavel e gosta de ajudar. Tem grande habilidade com Defesa contra a arte das Trevas.  
Somente os perfeitos bruxos que não querem este poder para o mal, ganancia ou causa propria receberam estes dons, os jovens vão se manter sempre pertos e os poderes seram fatais contra aquele que não deve ser nomeado. Você sabe o que tem que fazer meu filho.- falou desfalecendo.

Sim eu sei meu pai.- falou abraçando o corpo do velho.

É Fawkes qual será que esta vindo agora? Afinal será que é realmente um mito? 


	2. Dias antes do expresso

CAPÍTULO 2: DIAS ANTES DO EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS

O mundo bruxo estava em polvorosa, não se sabia em que se podia confiar, e cada vez mais bruxos e trouxas estavam sendo mortos. Todos estavam em pânico Aquele que não deve ser nomeado, não perdoava e qualquer até mesmo os que tinham sangue puro estavam correndo perigo. Reuniões de urgência eram marcadas, táticas e planos de sobrevivência eram traçados, tentavam manter as crianças e adolescentes na obscuridade não queriam que eles se preucupassem ou ficassem traumatizadas sempre pensando que podiam ser mortas a qualquer momento.  
Voldemort estava com um exército montado, e aqueles que não queriam participar eram apagados de sua lista, tornando o terror ainda maior. Só que agora ele estava mais interessado em uma antiga história, uma história que podia estar falando sobre ele. Estava cassando cada vez mais pessoas afinal elas podiam ter o poder escondido dentro de si.  
Mas nem todo mundo estava tão preucupado, pouquissimos trouxas sabiam o que estava acontecendo e assim estava-se passando mas uma tranquila tarde na casa da familia Evans.  
Naquela casa morava uma família que se dizia quase normal, Eduard Evans era pai de duas adolescentes, a mais velha se chamava Petúnia e a outra Lilian, Eduard era muito alto e magro com os cabelos muito louros era simpático e divertido criava as duas filha sozinho já que sua amada esposa Alma já havia falecido a alguns anos, e muitas vezes tinha dificuldades para criar as filhas que não se engoliam. Lilian não era uma adolescente normal, ela era uma bruxa e uma das melhores, e este será seu sexto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e seu pai se orgulhava muito dela. Sua irmã Petunia achava isso um absurdo era como se tivesse um et na família e para seu horror a melhor amiga de sua irmã iria passar alguns dias em sua casa tão perfeita e normal.

Lily querida que horas sua amiga vai chegar?

Depois do almoço pai, ela esta vindo da casa dos avós, eu acho que ela vem de pó de flú... Vou ter que dar uma pequena limpeza na lareira porque já faz uns três anos que ela só acumula sujeira, madeira, carvão... -falou desanimada.

Só que será que os avós delas vão deixar ela vir sozinha?

E onde eles moram? Em Júpiter para ela não poder vir sozinha?

Não Petúnia na Lua, por que?

Parem de brigar as duas. Lily por favor responda aonde os avós da sua amiga mora?

Em Godrics Hollow é uma cidade bruxa.

Cala a boca monstrinho quer que alguém te ouça?

Pode deixar Petúnia ninguém por aqui tem audição de cachorro, olhos de lince e pescoço de girafa como você!

Ora sua...

Se as duas recomeçarem a brigar, nenhuma das duas vai poder trazer nenhuma amiga aqui. E Petúnia nada de implicar com a amiga da Lily.

Mas e se ela tentar fazer aguma coisa comigo?-perguntou escandalizada e Liy fez cara de nojo.

Se não o Valter vai ficar um mês sem vir aqui.

Hunf...- resmungou com raiva subindo as escadas correndo, enquanto no rosto de Lily se abria num sorriso.

E a senhorita nada de implicar com Valter e nem ficar imitando um porco quando ele passa. Se não vai ficar sem mesada por um bom tempo.

Poxa vida não se pode nem mais se divertir nessa casa...- falou se jogando no sofá.

Muito longe dali.

Oh Tiago o que é isso!?- falou Sirius com voz de falsete imitando uma das garotas com quem acabaram de sair.- Que isso Tiago eu ainda nem sei como ela caiu naquela...

Nem eu sei. Mas isso só prova que ela não tinha valor nenhum...

E desde quando ligamos pra isso? Se soubesse que ela ia cair tão fácil assim eu mesmo teria ficado com ela.

Você não liga pra nada mesmo. A garota deve ser a maior galinha.

E eu sou um gatão gostoso pronto pra ela.

Anham...

Você está perdendo toda a malícia que eu te ensinei, o que está acontecendo com você desde o ano passado, desde que aquela garota Evans te deu o fora você parece que está desaprendendo. Tem que ser como o seu amigo aqui , consigo tudo o que quero, na hora que quero, se me dizem não agora daqui a um minuto estão nos meus pés pedindo por uma chance de receber um sorriso meu.- falou ajeitando a camisa.

O problema é que eu não sei o que está acontecendo desde aquela vez aquela ruiva não me sai da cabeça...- falou recordando

...flashback...

E ai Tiago já foram quantas hoje?

Ainda nenhuma porque estou de olho em uma que ainda não saiu com ninguém, nem você a notou e ela esta ficando cada vez mais linda.

E quem é isso tudo?-perguntou Sirius interessado nessa raridade.

Aquela ruivinha ali. Primeiro tenho que descobrir o nome dela. Remus! Você deve saber.

Claro que eu sei ela também é monitora, só que eu acho que ela não vai querer nada com você.

Você acha? Aluado você anda cada vez mais com a cabeça na lua...-falou risonho.- vamos me passe a lista completa.

Você é quem sabe ela é a melhor amiga da Julien.

Julien?

É a Woddard, amiga do Severus, morena de olhos azuis, meio gordinha...

A já sei a garota que não suporta a gente, mas não to nem ai pra ela como ela não está nem ai pra gente quem me interessa é aquela ali.

Vamos ver você já sabe quem é a melhor amiga dela , ela também é amiga da Joaenne namorada do Logan, e da Narcisa.

Da minha prima, estranho pensei que ela não tivesse amigos por aqui, só o namorado o Malfoy...- falou com nojo- Pra dizer a verdade pelo visto ela tem bastante amigas apesar de ser daquele jeito.

Por favor Sirius a sua prima é muitissimo bonita e inteligente se veste como uma verdadeira dama só não gosta muito de pessoas como você.

Eu ou nós?- perguntou zombeteiro.

Por favor podemos voltar para a minha ruiva.-falou Tiago taxativo.

Isso é melhor do que discutir, o nome dela é Lilian Evans, é monitora sempre fica entre os melhores lugares em questão de nota.

Isso quer dizer entre nós.

É, adora ler, mas gosta muito de se divertir sempre vai a Hogsmeade com as amigas, adora Transfiguração, ama cozinhar e desata a cozinhar sempre que está nervosa.

Como você sabe isso tudo?

Somos monitores temos que saber um do outro e o Logan já me contou coisas muito divertidas. Já é o suficiente?

Mas do que suficiente. Até mais tarde meus caros amigos, afinal dizem que as ruivas são as mais quentes...

Olá!- falou bagunçando os cabelos e dando um de seus melhores sorrisos, o terceiro melhor pra falar a verdade. Ela nem olhou para a cara dele mas ele pareceu não ligar.- Que engraçado eu também estava lendo este livro.

Está falando comigo?- perguntou ao ver que o dedo dele deslizava pela página.

Claro Lilian. Você não acha que o destino nos juntou? Estamos lendo o mesmo livro, eu vim aqui...

Não. - isso o atordou um pouco, só com a palavra destino metade das garotas com quem ficou já havia se derretido.- Se for pelo livro isso só quer dizer que você é esquecido já que é aqui onde se encontrar o dever da professora Minerva. Você quer alguma coisa?- Tiago já havia voltado com seu bom humor pensando calma ela só esta um pouco esguia.

Com certeza quero saber se quer ter a honra de vir passear comigo nos jardins.-falou estendendo o braço. A cara de Lily foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha e começou a gargalhar.- o que foi?

Você está brincando né!? Você acha que eu iria com você o senhor Potter eu sou o bom, até os jardins?- notou a confusão que se passava com ele. - Você não estava brincando? Isso só mostra que você realmente não me conhece senhor Potter, se conhecesse não faria uma pergunta dessas. Bem com licensa.

Depois disso ele começou a reparar muito mais nela e prometeu para si mesmo que iria sair com aquela garota , e de fato várias vezes a chamou para sair e cada vez que pensava que estava indo melhor e que conhecia um pouco mais aquela garota mais ela o surpreendia, o evitando e dizendo de várias formas sem exitar aquele não com aquela voz tão suave.

...fim do flashback...

Oh acorda pra vida Pontas, se quiser eu te apresento uma ruiva!

Não obrigado.

Sabe a minha prima Narcisa sabe muitas coisas da Evans por que não pergunta a ela?

Não isso eu vou descobrir sozinho. - Falou decidido.

Estão tocando a campainha!- gritou Eduard da cozinha com uma panela ensabuada na mão, Lily e Petúnia correram para abrir a porta e viram dois velhinhos sorridentes e atras deles a uma garota com os olhos muito azuis e cabelos negros sorrindo.

Acertamos a casa de primeira!- falou Julien abraçando a amiga.- Vó, vô esta é minha amiga Lily.

Muito prazer senhora...

Oh pode nos chamar de vó e vô também , isso nos aproxima de nossos amigos! Nomes são meras formalidades querida!- falou a avó de Julien, lhe entregando um saco gigante de biscoitos que Lily teve muita dificuldade para aguentar.

Só quem sabe nossos nomes são os membros próximos de nossa famíia e pouquissimos de nossos inimigos.- falou o avô balançando a capa vermelha escarlate que estava horrorizando Petúnia.

Vamos entrem por favor vou chamar o meu pai.

A não muito obrigada mas fica para a próxima visita, estamos atrasados para uma reunião boas férias para vocês senhoritas!- falaram os dois desaparecendo.- Petúnia quase desmaiou mas se conteve já que teve que espiar rapidamente para ver se alguém tinha visto aquelas pessoas estranhas em sua porta tão limpa. Julien apesar de estar com uma bata comprida branca também estava com uma capa esvoaçante só que púrpura e um chapéu muito comprido todo colorido.

Seus avós são muito legais! Vamos deixa a bolsa ai depois a gente leva lá pra cima vou te apresentar ao meu pai. E essa ai é minha irmã Petúnia.

Olá.- falou, só que Petúnia lhe virou o rosto e subiu as escadas com dignidade.- Nossa a recepção dela foi bem melhor do que você havia e contado.E se quiser pode largar os biscoitos eu sei que ta pesado...

Obrigada e quanto a Petúnia,é que meu pai ameaçou ela.

Eu o que?

Pai vou te apresentar a Julien! Julien este é meu pai Eduard Evans.

Muito prazer- falaram juntos.

Então é você é o herói que suporta a Lily durante a férias...- falou risonha e Lily não parecia nem um pouco zangada com o comentário.

Você que é heroina e a atura durante a maior parte do ano.

Mas Hogwarts é grande eu posso fugir para muitos lugares!

Ei eu estou ouvindo...

Vamos porque não vão para o quarto fofocar e arrumar as coisas? Afinal a Julien só vai ficar uma semana por aqui.

Caramba como você emagreceu!

E foram se 5 quilos embora, viu o que eu disse dieta de chocolate funciona!

Ah fala sério.

Na verdade eu nem tentei emgrecer... Minha mãe disse que em matéria disso eu so igualzinha a ela, quando mais nova gordinha e ia emgrecendo ela disse que se eu não comer direito com dezenove anos vou virar uma vara pau.

Que bom e ta com quantos quilos agora?

45... Minha mãe disse que 43 é perfeito só que olha a minha cara de quem quer emagrecer mais... É impressão minha ou seus olhos tão mais claros?

É porque eu fui na praia e to mais vermelhinha ai fica assim.

A semana passou rápido Lily amostrou a Julien tudo que ela aprendia nas aulas de Ensino Trouxa, amostrou carros que deixaram Julien deslumbrada e a levou em um parque de diversões que Julien não gostou muito, para falar a verdade nenhum brinquedo a interessou, já que não ia em montanhas russas e o trem do terror só fez ela rir muito, e ainda saiu reclamando que aquilo era uma porcaria enquanto várias mulheres de cabelo em pé ainda estavam assustadas com o brinquedo, Lily tirou muitas fotos para amostrar as amigas em Hogwarts. Logo já estava em casa contando tudo o que aconteceu naquela semana fantástica para os pais.

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter se orgulhavam de ser bruxos de confiança e primeiro escalão, era um dos nomes mais conhecido no Mundo da magia. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo mágico que se esperaria participar de algo monstruoso ou contra os inocentes mesmo sendo estes trouxas.  
O Sr.Potter era o respónsavel pelos aurores do ministério e ainda ia trabalhar na rua com eles. Era um homem alto de cabelos revoltos castanhos. A senhora Potter era baixa com cabelos muito negros, e usava óculos. Os Potter tinha um filho chamado Tiago, e em sua opnião não tinha garoto mais levado no mundo, ou será que tinha?  
Não era a primeira vez que começava uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black, a Senhora Black achava um absurdo o filho passar o último dia de férias em outra casa que não fosse a deles e gritava exasperada, e Sirius não concordava com ela, Regulus seu irmão mais novo concordava plenamente com a mãe e o senhor Black simplesmente não sabia o que falar, até que num ato de resignação Sirius subiu para o quarto correndo enquanto seus pais conversavam ou melhor gritavam.  
Vários adolescentes acordavam com um sentimento estranhos naquela manhã, alguns pensando como as férias estavam demorando para acabar, outros se perguntavam por que ela havia acabado e alguns o que teria para o café da manhã, outros se perguntando por que teria que fazer aguma coisa que obviamente não queria, esse era o caso de um adolescente particulamente muito preguiçoso.

Tiago você ainda esta na cama?- perguntou uma senhora muito bonita e elegante com os cabelos negros lisos soltos e óculos num rosto muito simpático, com um gesto que fez as cortinas pesadas se abrirem e vários raios solares invadir o quarto.

Ah mãe só mais um pouquinho...- falou enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

Não sei se você lembra mais você me pediu isso a uma hora atrás. Vamos levante-se. - falou separando algumas roupas comuns e outras de gala.- Daqui a pouco o Sirius já esta aqui e você vai estar com a roupa de dormir.

Que horas são?

Meio dia.

Já?- perguntou se sentando.

Isso, eu te avisei que já tinha te chamado. Sirius vai chegar daqui a uma hora, da tempo de você tomar banho se arrumar e colocar as roupas no malão e separar as roupas de gala.

Eu tenho que ir mesmo?

Para Hogwarts?-perguntou a mãe distraida olhando pela janela.

Não que idéia mãe, para essa reunião idiota.

Não é idiota querido estamos fazendo isso para nos reunirmos e evitarmos algumas coisas é só - falou sorrindo alisando os cabelos do garoto- va logo para o banho você vai se divertir bastante, além de vocês a Julien também vai estar lá, vocês são do mesmo ano não? Ela é muito inteligente...

Grande coisa...-falou indo para o banheiro.

JULIEN WOODARD QUANDO VOCÊ VAI LEVANTAR DESSA CAMA? EU VOU IR AI E DESTRANCO ESSA PORTA SEM MAGIA OUVIU?

EU NÃO VOU! SÓ VAI TER UM MONTE DE GENTE VELHA...

E OS MENINOS? DAQUI A POUCO ELES JÁ ESTÃO AQUI...

GRANDES MERDA EU NÃO VOU, NÃO SAIO DESSE QUARTO NEM SE GARGULAS GALOPANTES INVADIREM O MEU QUARTO E TENTAREM ARRANCAR MEUS OLHOS...- Ao acabar de falar , a porta do quarto foi para os ares, viu que seus pais não estavam brincando, enquanto o pai ia para a cama, se sentar com a filha que estava bufando com os braços cruzados e os olhos azuis quase vermelho de raiva, sua mãe ia em direção do armário pegar um vestido para ela vestir.

Julien você não esta levando nenhum vestido para Hogwarts? Este ano não tem baile?

Eu não vou ao nunca fui e NUNCA irei. Hunf.

Ah vai sim...-falou retirando um vestido que ela iria vestir e colocando todos os outros na mala, vendo a cara de raiva da fiha acrescentou.- E nem adianta tentar tirar, só vai conseguir amanhã.

July querida pensa assim, só vai ter que aturar eles hoje a partir de amanhã você joga uma praga neles.

KEVIN! EU QUASE MORRO TENTANDO BOTAR UM POUCO DE JUIZO NA CABEÇA DELA E VOCÊ AINDA DA IDÉIAS!

Moira querida ela é uma adolescente e...- falou saindo tentando convencer a esposa que tinha saido bufando.- E Julien vai mudar de roupa que depois te dou 5 galeões!

Um adolescente olhava para o céu com seus grandes olhos castanhos, seus cabelos voavam com o vento e pensava que a última semana antes de embarcar para Hogwarts, para encontrar seus amigos, isso o alegrava um pouco, mas hoje era mais um dia que ele desejava que a noite não chegasse.

Remus querido... Vamos pare de olhar para o céu, não comece a sofrer antes da hora meu amor. Venha almoçar, chegou uma coruja para você dos seus amigos.- falou uma senhora magra com grandes ohos castanhos claros e os longos cabelos presos com simplicidade em um coque.

Eu vou responder a eles e depois eu vou almoçar mãe.- falou sorrindo, sua mãe sempre parecia sofrer mais do que ele nesses dias.- E o meu pai já chegou?

Ele foi se encontrar com o Ministro hoje, sabe esse Ministro eu sinceramente não sei se ele sabe o que faz é cada idéia absurda que ele tem...

O que foi dessa vez? É sobre você sabe quem?

Eu não consigo esconder nada de você né? Também não tira o olho do Profeta Diário, é sobre você sabe quem sim, a idéia que ele teve agora é que, já que Você sabe quem tem um exercito poderoso ele também quer formar um.

Mas porque isso é absurdo, os aurores já não são um tipo de exercito?

É só que ele quer botar os trouxas no meio, centauros e cismou que os lobisomens...- falou com um pouco de receio- devem participar também.

Realmente esse Ministro não sabe o que fala...

E ai Tiago já ta pronto?-perguntou se jogando preguiçosamente na cama do amigo.

Acho que to...- falou saindo do banheiro com vestes azuis marinho e passando a mão nos cabelos.

Pra que você quer eles ainda mais bagunçados? Isso ainda é possivel? -perguntou rindo- Eu ainda não acredito que agente tem que ir...- falou se levantando e desamassando as vestes pretas.

Eu também perguntei a minha mãe... Vai dormir aqui hoje?

Vou já trouxe minhas coisas! O Remus falou que ele já armou vários planos para pegar o seboso...

Hogwarts só falta um dia! Alguém te falo sobre o que é todas essas reuniões meus pais já foram em tantas...

Eu sinceramente não sei, sabe meus pais não foram em nenhuma disseram que tudo isso é bobagem.

Vamos quanto mais cedo a gente chegar mais cedo a gente pode sair.

Pó de flú?

É meus vão aparatar lá.

Vida ingrata além de ter que ir para lá ainda tem que ir de flú...- falou Sirius amarrando a cara.

Por que você esta rindo Lily?- perguntou Eduard curioso enquanto Lily lia uma carta que havia acabado de chegar em uma coruja.

Você ainda pergunta pai? Olha a escola onde ela estuda só tem gente anormal , para provar ela agora esta rindo sozinha e uma coruja nojenta trouxe isso.

Petúnia, não fale assim da sua irmã, querida.

Deixa pra lá pai é que a Julien acabou de me enviar uma coruja e esta desesperada.

Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

É. Ela vai ter que almoçar e lanchar com os dois marotos mor da escola...

Isso é ruim?

É a pior coisa que pode acontecer com qualquer uma de nós duas.

Enquanto os mais velhos chegavam e se reuniam na biblioteca, Sirius e Tiago foram empurrados para uma sala de recreação que Kevin Woodard havia feito para se divertir, com vários gibis bruxos, quadros mágicos, uma mesa de sinuca mágica e afins. Por sinal eles não se importaram nem um pouco de ter que ir para lá. Quando viram a porta se abrir de novo.

Mãe não faz isso...- falou de costa antes da porta se trancar.- Droga. Ah vocês já chegaram...

O mesmo para você.- falou Tiago aborrecido, Sirius preferiu continuar lendo.

Bosta de trasgo... Sera que ainda ta aqui...-perguntou para si com um sorriso nos lábios e pois-se a cantarolar uma musica infantil enquanto procurava- Se gargulas ferozes fossem perigosos...Sereianos são...

Julien se abaixou a ponto de quase deitar no chão e começou a procurar algo em baixo de uma estante, Sirius tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para cena e quase engasgou, Julien estava com os cabelos soltos um vestido preto que parava ainda tres dedos acima do joelho, com uma saia rodada e um decote. Levantou com uma caixa nas mãos.

O que?-perguntou confusa vendo os olhos de Sirius parados nela.

Anh?- perguntou Sirius ainda meio abobado.

Ta olhando o que?-perguntou agora enfezada.

Ta maluca Woodard? Até parece que eu iria olhar para uma coisa como você.- falou olhando de novo para o gibi.

Já podemos almoçar!- falou Kevin sorrindo entrando na sala só que seus olhos cairam na filha- Julien!

O que?- perguntou tentando fazer a cara mais inocente que tinha olhando para a cara do pai.

Minha caixa de objetos mágicos. O que você ia fazer com isso?- perguntou obviamente desconfiando que a filha ia aprontar alguma com os garotos.

Eu? Nada. Vamos lanchar?

Ah se fosse a sua mãe...

O que?- perguntou como se não entendesse nada do que o pai falava.

Finalmente havia chego o dia, alunos corriam pela pataforma 9 e meio e pais se despediam e davam avisos aos filhos.

Lilian querida eu gostaria de falar uma coisa com você. Por favor fique longe de estranhos e não faça amizade com qualquer pessoa entendido?

Pode deixar Senhora Woddard...

Julien sabe como isso é importante, acho que nem precisamos te lembrar... Se quiser não precisa continuar com as aulas e a quelquer momento você sabe que pode mudar...- falou Kevin cuidadoso com as palavras e com a filha.

Eu sei...- falou triste recebendo um abraço dos pais,enquanto Lilian ainda não compreendia muito bem

Então até as férias do natal queridas!- falou Moira para as meninas. Elas confirmaram e correram para conseguir um vagão vazio no trem.

Nem acredito que saimos vivos de lá ontem.

É verdade do jeito que o pai dela tava vigiando ela não podia fazer nada.Só faltava ele sair da reunião e ficar lá parado, o que será que eles tavam discutindo?

É meus pais não foram mas eu tava falando com o seu pai e ele falou que eram coisas de adultos que era pra gente não se preucupar... - comentou Sirius.

REMUS!

TIAGO, SIRIUS! Estão atrasados! O Trem já vai sair!-gritou da janela.

Como foi de férias?

Regular, com os mesmos problemas de sempre. Já viram o Pedro?

Não porque?

Tem que ver o penteado novo dele...

I ai? Já achou uma cabine?-perguntou Sirius empolgado.

Não eu fui lá na frente para saber que horas vai ser a reunião com os monitores.

Aqui acho que essa cabine ta vazia...-falou Tiago empurrando a porta.

Ah não as aversões estão aqui... Cuidado Tiago elas podem querer avançar.-falou Sirius irônico.

Lilian faz alguma coisa rápido! Me morde... Eu acho que eu vou rir, minha face esta se movendo... Rá... ta bom? Ou precisa de mais um Rá para vocês cairem fora?- falou olhando para a cara dos quatro, enquanto Lily sorria igualmente.

Você não perde por esperar Woodard.-falou Sirius.

Isso é um absurdo porque a ameça só se refere a mim? A Lily também é uma pessoa legal que não merece perder alguma coisa por esperar alguma coisa realmente que venha de vocês.

É verdade , também não quero esperar nada que venham de vocês... Porque vocês só são legais com ela?-perguntou a ruiva fazendo cara de ofendida.

Eles sairam e fecharam a porta sem responder, Com certeza não deixariam aquilo passar em branco mas tinham que conversar primeiro e agir depois.

Você é tão má com eles...- comentou Lily sorrindo tirando uma lista de dentro da bolsa.

Oh eu sou cruel... Ontem passei quase o tempo todo pensando num gibi que eu tava lendo para não gritar na cara deles, e para me controlar já que o Black tava parecendo que ia cair em cima dos meus peitos...

O que? Ah não, viu era o que eu te disse no fim do ano passado, eles já pegaram quase todas as lindas e maravilhosas agora vão começar a pensar nas mais lindas e maravilhosas da Grifinória ...

Você ta falando da gente?- perguntou ela também tirando uma lista de dentro de uma bolsa.

Ah se o Lupin te pedisse alguma coisa...

Ah quem me dera, mais o lobinho mal fala comigo...

Julien!

O que?

Lobinho?

Ah todo mundo já deve saber é cada lorota ruim que ele conta que fica mole, tipo a minha mãe ta passando mal, meu pai ta doente, minha vó morreu e tudo isso em noite de lua cheia... E eu nem ia me importar adoro cachorros!

E você que odiava marotos!

E continuo odiando, olha quem fala... Quem me disse que o Tiago era jeitosinho e que ia ficar mais bonito mais velho? Que se não fosse tão criança até poderia começar a pensar alguma coisa?

Ah cala a boca.

Elas não perdem por esperar, se eu não estivesse com planos de pegar minha primeira detenção ferrando o seboso...

É mais ontem você não tava pensando assim, era cada olhada que você dava pra ela que parecia que ia arrancar pedaço!- falou Tiago rindo.

Quem?- perguntou Pedro.

Sirius olhando para Julien com cara de cachorro já falei para ele não se transformar na frente de ninguém!

Tsc tsc tsc...

O que eu posso fazer ontem ela estava... vamos dizer pegavel. Ela só anda com aquela roupa larga da escola deve ser uns tres numeros maiores do que ela deveria usar, aquele cabelo preso num coque horroroso e o que é aquilo preto que ela passa em volta dos olhos? É a cdf mor.

Ah, eu a acho muito bonita, vocês são muito exagerados.

Tinha esquecido que nosso querido aluado tem uma queda por gente estranha.

Nada disso vocês sabem que eu não gosto de ninguém, só digo que ela é muito bonita.

Mas voltando eu ouvi mesmo isso Sirius Black falou que a Woodard é pegavel?-perguntou Tiago com a boca aberta.

Mesmo que ele quizesse , o máximo que iria conseguir ia ser um mês na ala hospitalar! Como você mesmo falou ela é cdf sabe feitiços para dar e vender, e tem alunos que tem até medo dela. - falou Remus rindo.

Pois saiba que eu acho que ela tem uma queda... uma queda não, um abismo por mim. E que Sirius Black não perdoa nenhuma.

Nenhuma!?- duvidou Pedro.

Então você vai ficar com a Woodard?- perguntou Remus.

Duvido.- exclamou Tiago.

Então vamos fazer uma aposta?

Adoro apostas!- comentou Tiago.- I ai o que vai ser?

Se eu conseguir ficar, olha só isso pra ver como to falando sério, uma semana inteira com a Woodard e ela no final vai ta mais doida ainda por mim. Você Pontas meu amigo de todas as horas, vai ter que cumprir todas as minhas detenções do sétimo ano.

Todas?

É pouco Tiago olha o trabalho que o Sirius vai ter, cara é a Woddard...-comentou Pedro ainda assustado com a idéia.

Mas ainda não acabou e vai ter que me dar 30 galeões.

E se não conseguir?

Eu te dou 30 galeões e cumpro as suas detenções.

Beleza! Apostado! E vocês não vão participar?

Primeiro quero saber em que patamar vocês chegaram no nível de raiva delas, para depois apostar. Pedro vai lá e pergunta a elas.

Eu?- perguntou nervoso.

É você , elas sabem que você é o mais indefeso e se forem te praguejar vão pegar leve.

É vai lá Pedro!- incentivou Tiago.

Leva esse bloquinho e anota tudo que elas falarem - falou Sirius empurrando ele da cabine.

Pedro foi andando com as pernas bambeando, bateu suavemente na porta e perguntou de uma vez só quando viu os olhares delas caindo sobre ele com uma pergunta óbvia, o que você acha que esta fazendo aqui?.

Realmente gostaria de saber o porque que vocês não gostam tanto da gente.

Quer ter a honra de responder essa Lily?

Oh que gentileza! Bem não é questão de não gostar, já passamos por isso, agora já estamos beirando o ódio... Mas você quer realmente saber não? Então vamos começar a analisar o nome que você usam marotos, vocês sabem o que é isso? Bem maroto é um ser malicioso,brejeito, lascivo, tratante, homem de baixa extração. E não me façam repetir que eu não lembro.

Resumindo vocês são a escória da humanidade trouxa... sem ofensas Lily... que se acham os melhores, mais alguma pergunta?- perguntou com as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso no rosto.

Obrigado por esclarecer a situação.

Não a de que!-responderam as duas juntas.

BUU-Gritou Lily se levantando fazendo o garoto tremer e ainda ouviram ele cair.

Esses garotos depois de tanto tempo , ainda não sabem...

E depois eu que sou má. Cara a quanto tempo que a gente detesta eles? Já faz tanto que eu nem lembro.

Ah eu lembro, só pra você ve como faz tempo... Foi no primeiro dia aqui dentro do expresso, nós tinhamos acabado de se conhecer e ficamos amigas depois de você expusar da minha cabine a Belatrix que estava me assustando e ameaçando...

Ah disso eu lembro aquela bruaca, tadinha você parecia que ia chorar, eu tava toda lá gordinha falando pra ela sumir... Ah e pra te animar fui comprar uns chocolates.

Ai na volta você esbarrou no Sirius e no Tiago.

Verdade eles me chamaram de gorda e perguntaram se eu não via por onde andava e eu chamei eles de cegos já que se eu era tão gorda eles que deveriam ter me visto, e lembro como fiquei pau da vida quando eles entraram pra Grifinória...

Ah deixa isso pra lá. E ai divulga sua lista.

Julien amostrou para ela um pergaminho entitulado:

FRASES CRIATIVAS PARA TODAS AS OCASIÕES:

O homem é tao dependente que ate pra ser corno ele precisa da mulher...

Não deixe que nada te desanime pois até um pé na bunda te empurra para frente.

A escola e o mar são iguais: Os professores navegam, os alunos boiam e as notas afundam!

Nunca se sinta feia pela manhã. Sempre acorde ao meio-dia.

Você aprende se divertindo ou se diverte aprendendo?

Revista de mulher pelada :R$7. Copo de cerveja:R$2,50. Saber que a boa da vez tem celulite como todas as outras: não tem preço.

Um otimista vê oportunidade em cada calamidade.

A faculdade é uma grande empresa eles te vendem o produto , os alunos compram e os professores atrapalham a negociação.

A educação é tudo o que resta quando se esquece tudo o que se aprendeu na escola.

Muito boa!- exclamou Lily.

Agora quero ver a sua.

TEXTO DESNECESSÁRIO PARA QUANDO NÃO SE TEM NADA PARA FAZER:

Oração do Estudante

Pai nosso que estais no céu Aumentai nossas férias Diminua nossas aulas Perdoai nossas colas Assim como nós perdoamos a existência de nossos professores Não nos deixe cair em recuperação,  
Mas livrai-nos da reprovação Amém!  
Muito bom! Muito bom mesmo, vou usar essa direto!

Até parece que você precisa tem outro...

Quando falarem mal de você por trás Não ligue é sinal que você está sempre na frente

Vocês riem de mim porque eu sou diferente,  
eu rio de vocês porque vocês são todos iguais.

Todos são ótimos mas tem que engordar essa lista...

Claro eu fiquei com o pior achar textos.

Você que quis sortear.

E ia como foi lá?

Aterrorizante...-falou tremendo.

Toma, come um sapo de chocolate você merece. Teve muita coragem meu amigo!-falou Tiago animado.

Aqui o papel...-falou agora com o peito estufado.

Eu vou ler... - falou Remus olhando para letra tremida do amigo.- "não é questão de não gostar, já passamos por isso agora já estamos chegando quase ao ódio... Mas você quer realmente saber não? Então vamos começar a analisar o nome que você usam marotos, vocês sabem o que é isso? Bem maroto é um ser malicioso,brejeito,lascivo,tratante, homem de baixa extração. Resumindo vocês são a escória da humanidade trouxa" É depois disso, aposto 5 galeões no Tiago.

E você Pedro?- perguntou Tiago.

5 no Sirius...

Nunca ganhei dinheiro tão fácil na minha vida...- comentou Tiago rindo. - E o seboso?

Agora eu tenho reunião com os monitores, deixa o plano para quando eu voltar eu quero realmente ver isso. Volto em quinze minutos. Mas só uma coisa Sirius se você quer realmente conquistar ela é melhor começar a chama-la pelo nome.

Com licença.

Severus! Quanto tempo seu safado não me mandou uma coruja...- a morena falou agarrando o amigo não o deixando nem respirar, deixando Snape rosado.

Olá Evans.

Oi Snape. Eu vou para a reunião dos monitores até daqui a pouco July.

Até e Snape você ainda tem que me contar uma parada.- falou enquanto o amigo saia afinal ele também era monitor.

Boa tarde a todos eu e a Annie somos os Monitores Chefes que vocês já conhecem.

Vai ter o mesmo discurso do ano passado Eduard?

Por que Lily?

Porque se tiver eu trouxe um negócio legal pra mim ler em vez de babar de sono...

É verdade Edurad ano passado foi um saco... Todos nós sabemos que não podemos deixar alunos andar no corredor a noite que podemos dar detenção e que a única coisa de útil que nós viemos fazer aqui é pegar a senha.

Ok ok vejo que todo mundo já sabe o que tem que fazer. Então por favor aqui esta o envelope lacrado com a senha de cada casa. Podem pegar. E Remus e Lilian espero que este ano vocês tenham mais ... vamos dizer, pulso firme para controlar seus amigos.

Vou passar o recado para a Julien pode deixar Eduard...- falou Lily rindo.

Eu falo com os meninos.

Remus vamos até a minha cabine para poder abrir a carta.

Na sua?

Pode deixar a Julien esta boazinha hoje... Mas não se acostuma, isso é coisa rara.

Já voltou? Ano passado demorou um século...

Oi Julien.

Oi foi de férias?

Bem, vamos abrir Lily?

Pronto...- uma fumaça vermelha saiu do envelope e em letras douradas apareceu a senha: Roda da Fortuna, logo depois a carta queimou.- Já pode ir Lupin , gravou a senha?

Sim... Tchau.

Tchau.

É acho que você pode até se dar bem Sirius acabei de sair da cabine onde a Lily e a Julien estavam.

E saiu de lá inteiro?

Sem nenhuma ameaça?

Nenhuma, ileso.

É uma esperança!-falou Sirius animado.

Não tenha esperanças Sirius isso é um mal sinal se elas receberam tão bem o Remus é sinal de que uma delas pode estar gostando dele.-Falou Tiago maroto deixando Remus vermelho.

Não fique tão feliz Tiago pois como você bem lembrou a Lilyan também pode estar a fim do Remus.

Vocês podem parar com isso? Nenhuma das duas gosta de mim.

Calma esqueci que ninguém pode gostar de nosso caro Aluado...

Mas pelo menos a Annie gostava dele .

A Melissa, a Loren...

Ah calem a boca. E o plano para pegar o Sebso? Já começamos a por em prática jogamos uma isca para ele ir no vagão onde fica as bagagens, quando chegar lá vão cair várias bostas de dragão em cima dele!

Ah essa eu quero ver!

Severus onde você vai?

Tenho que ir até o vagão das bagagens parece que um aluno trouxe um artefato proibido e se eu estiver certo...

É uns dos marotos?

É pode se dizer que pode ser um deles.

Ah posso ir com você? Posso posso?-perguntou Julien com os olhos brilhando.

Sinceramente Snape nessa até eu quero ir.

Desculpem meninas fica para próxima, todos sabem do carinho que vocês nutrem por aqueles marginais... poderiam falar que vocês que colocaram o artefato lá e como iriam provar?

É ele tem razão.

Só tendo um amigo inteligente pra me livrar dessas.

Como se vocês duas fossem burras, com licensa tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Calma... A lá ele ta vindo!

Não sei como não desconfiou, o seboso é muito lerdo!!

A la ele entrou! Pfs Já da pra ouvir os gritos dele!!

É muito lerdo!  
Ta certo são os primeiros capítulos eu sei que não ta muito bom mas pretendo melhorar nos próximos...

Vampira Black

&&


	3. Começam os jogos

CAPÍTULO 3: COMEÇAM OS JOGOS

É muito bom ver que todos estam aqui novamente neste salão, quer dizer temos pequenos desfalques que são de grande importancia, alguns alunos já não estam mais aqui, mas como todo ano há renovação vamos começar a selecionar os novos alunos as suas casa!

O chapéu Comunal começou a cantar mas a música não era felizes e divertida como antes essa apesar de tudo tinha uma meodia que transparecia preucupação e avisos.  
Logo depois da escolha das casas Lily e Julien decidiram que já tinham comido o suficiente e que poderiam ir para o salão comunal, enquanto isso os marotos prestavam atenção em cada passo que elas davam e foram também para o salão comunal. Aproveitando que Julien estava sozinha Sirius decidiu que era a hora para começar a agir quanto antes começa-se mais rápido a teria em suas mãos, pelo menos era o que pensava.

Vou lá jogar meu charme em cima dela, vá tirando os galeões do bolso Tiago.

Vai sonhando Sirius!

Coragem!-falou Remus.

Não preciso de coragem pra me aproximar de uma garota.

Então que volte inteiro pelo menos...-falou Remus.

Julien como está bonita nesta noite estrelada.

Some.-falou sem tirar os olhos do gibi.

Será que tão bela dama, me daria a honra de leva-la para passear?

Impedimenta- falou bocejando com a varinha erguida- Não se aproxime de mim de novo... Lily!- falou empurrando o garoto que estava parado em sua frente.

O que aconteceu?

Ele falou comigo , eu mandei ele sumir e ele não sumiu...-falou inocente.

Que idota, vamos para quarto você ainda não acabou de arrumar suas coisas.

Você ta parecendo minha mãe.-falou emburrada seguindo a amiga.

Ué o que aconteceu com o Sirius?

Vai ver ele levou um fora tão grande que não consegue acreditar.

Vamos lá.

Sirius?

Rs ela enfeitiçou ele... Rsrs

Mobilarbus, vamos leva-lo a ala hospitalar... Pelo menos ta inteiro.

Ah vo ganha uma grana boa!

Você acredita o Black veio me chamar para passear com ele, deve ta com algum problema...-falou jogada na cama.

Para de me enrolar e vai arrumar suas coisas. O que será que deu nessas criatura para vir falar com você será que não tem amor a vida?

Provavelmente não, eu ainda fui boazinha dei uma chance pra ele se mandar, quis insistir. A Lily eu odeio arrumar as minhas coisas, arruma pra mim... por favor.

Nem pensar! Não quero arrumar as minhas coisas vou arrumar as suas. Esses marotos estão ficando cada vez mais abusados será que é aquilo que eu falei ano passado mesmo? Cruz credo.

Ah ta quero ver se vem o Potter todo derretido pro seu lado para ver se você resisti.

O Potter é galinha e crianção, é bonitinho sim, mas eu nunca ficaria com ele. O que? Ser mais uma naquela lista enooooooorme, dele. Vamos Julien arruma suas coisas é assim que agente se atrasa todo dia.

Olá meninas.

Fala Jia. Como foi de férias?

Foi ótimo, vocês viram o que aconteceu com o Sirius? Os garotos tavam levando ele pra ala hospitalar, foi uma de vocês?

Que isso,desde quando a gente faz alguma coisa com eles?-perguntou Lily

Desde que eu as conheço. A Luana já subiu?

Vi não. Jia me conta você ainda tem aquela queda pelo Sirius?

Por que?

Porque ele tava procurando uma garota para passear com ele, vai lá tenta a sorte.

Sério?

Desde quando eu minto pra você?

Então eu to indo lá, torçam por mim!-falou totalmente animada.

To torcendo!-falou Julien.-Vai ver assim ele não me enche o saco afinal arranjei uma pra ele.É melhor do que ela ficar aqui me enchendo o saco com aquele discurso sobre como eles são perfeitos.

Sabe eu estava pensando a gente antes ignorava eles muito bem, apesar de saber que eles eram os senhores perefeitos nunca nos comobemos só que desde que aquele Potter ficou maluco parece que falamos mais neles do que não sei o que.

Deixa isso pra lá. E ai vamos fazer o que?

Fazer o que? Amanha agente tem que acordar cedo então nada de pegar detenção hoje. 

Mas Lily e o que eles fizeram o Snape?

Deixa pra amanhã o castigo dos marotos, você sabe muito bem que eu vou amar ajuda-la só que eu queria pela primeira vez pelo menos uma vez chegar no horário certo na aula, a primeira aula vai ser de trato de criaturas magicas, você gosta disso não? Pelo menos uma aula July você tem que gostar de pelo menos uma aula...

Mas eu gosto , não sou tão chata e arrogante assim. Vamos ver as aulas de tratos são legais só que o ambiente é nojento e se lembra do que ele falou ano passado vai fazer pares com alunos diferentes e se ele me botar para fazer par com a Luana? Nada contra ela, só acho só um poquinho convencida.

Poquinho? Ela já fico com três marotos, cara ela fico com o Pedro e se vangloria por isso. Ta certo até ai te compreendo.

Eu gosto de Transfigurações, principalmente quando ela não manda quase três metros de pergaminho como dever.

Isso que dizer raramente.

Eu gosto de Poções principalmente quando fico perto do Severus!

Realmente você é louca Julien eu vou dormir, não vai mesmo arrumar suas coisas?

Amanhã eu pego o uniforme eu acho que deixei embolado por cima, ah não ser que minha mãe tenha jogado os vestidos por cima...

Ih que nó.

To sabendo.- falou enquanto a porta do dormitório se abria. Julien viu a cara de Jia emburrada entrando.- I AI JÁ VOLTO?

É o que eu to falando Julien todo mundo quer acordar amanhã cedo é o primeiro dia de aula.

A sai dae Lily.

Pra falar a verdade eu nem me importava com a aula amanhã, eu tava lá linda e bela e dei o meu melhor sorriso para o Sirius e sabe o que ele disse? Que se eu te encontrasse acordada era para te mandar um beijo.-falou emburrada.

O que?-perguntaram Julien e Lilian juntas.

Isso mesmo, você nunca foi dessas bricadeiras Julien nunca te fiz nada demais se você ta namorando o Sirius pode fala.

Eu o que? Ó se aquele idiota é mais idiota do que eu pensei, realmente ele ta querendo ver a morte de perto. Não se preucupe Jia eu não tenho nada com o Black. E não to gostando nadinha dessa história.

Não acredito a Jia maior gata te dando um mole maior ainda e você manda um beijo pra Woodard?

A pode ter certeza que eu vo ganha essa aposta Pontas, amanhã eu vo senta do ladinho dela no café, e você aproveita para puxar um papo com a Lily quantas vezes você já a chamou para sair?

Já perdi as contas.

E quantas vezes ela disse não?

Perdi essas contas junto com as outras.

Então nós dois vamos ter a chance de conquistar as garotas mais dificeis e malucas de Hogwarts.

Sinto lhes informar que não serão os primeiros.

Como assim Remus.

A Julien já ficou com um Lufa lufino e a Lilian um da corvinal.

O que? A Lily já ficou com um da corvinal?-perguntou Tiago vermelho- E porque você não me disse antes?

Porque você iria fazer este escandalo que está fazendo imagina o que iriam falar?

A verdade meu caro aluado, que nosso querido Pontas está amando.

Ah calem a boca vocês dois.- falou se deitando.

Ai que fome que fome que fome...

Se você tivesse separado suas roupas ontem não estariamos atrasadas para o café.

Lily eu estou aqui quase morrendo e você ainda reclama no meu ouvido , e essas escadas que não terminam nunca...

Deixa de ser tão exagerada... Ai aqui esta a tão aguardada porta da sua felicidade.

Que droga a mesa ta cheia e pegarão o lugar que agente senta... Que abuso.

E você viu quem pegou?

Como se não fosse possivel só podia ser os marotos e garotas de outras casas, como a Sophia e a Ursula.

Droga elas já chegaram...

Elas quem Siriuszinho?

Ninguém Sophia você não tem que ir para sua mesa?

Anh? Não. Não é verdade Ursula lá não tem nada de interessante.-falou a garota de cabelos loiros.

É totalmente verdade.-falou a outra que se jogava em cima de Tiago.

Onde vamos sentar? Eu to com fome...-falou com os olhos cheio de água.

Onde sempre sentamos que idéia July, isso que da toda vez que fica com fome perde suas idéias mais alucinantes.

Chata...-falou passando a mão na barriga.

Com licensa mas acho que sentaram no lugar errado.

Quem nós?- perguntaram as duas garotas.

É vocês também se não me engando são da Corvial ou Lufa lufa mas não são só vocês , esses quatro indigentes estão sentados em lugares improváveis já que gostam de sentar no centro para chamar atenção, e ai vão dar licensa?

Olha é fácil assim aqui tem lugar para vocês duas sentarem afinal elas já iam sair mesmo.-falou Sirius enquanto Tiago empurrava as duas da cadeira.

Lily olhou com dó para cara da amiga que parecia que ia cair de tristeza, Julien com fome nunca era bom sinal parecia criança que iria entrar aos berros a qualquer momento e ela comia qualquer coisa contanto que comesse.

Por favor Lily depois eu faço aguma coisa com as minhas proprias mãos.

Isso é uma promessa?- perguntou Sirius galante puxando uma cadeira.

Pode ter certeza.

Sirius puxou a cadeira para Julien sentar ao lado dele e ela acabou sentando enquanto isso Tiago puxava para Lily que o ignorou e puxou uma ao lado da de Remus.

Ah agora estou bem melhor! Podemos ir Lily- falou depois de quase meia hora.

Você não ia me agarrar?

Não ia te dar uma surra, pode ser daqui a duas horas? Agora estou atrasada para Trato de criaturas e depois tem transfiguração vem Lily vamos antes que alguém te chame para sair pela quarta vez hoje.

Aleluia, pensei que ia ter que arrancar o prato de você. -falou enquanto se distanciavão.

Eu não sei tem alguma coisa errada. Vou esperar mais um pouquinho antes de qualquer coisa.

Então quero para próxima aula uma dissertação sobre o perigo da animagia de no minimo 3 metros e meio.

Que?

Algum problema Julien?

Anh. Nada professora só pensei que tivesse ouvido errado mas Lily já me falou.

Ah é melhor pedir para Madame Pomphrey dar uma olhada em seus ouvidos. É só podem ir.

Ah que meleca odeio isso, acho que vou pegar uma detençao e torcer para ser com Hagrid...

Nada disso você tem que fazer o dever e ainda aprontar uma com todos os marotos.

Pra quem queria que eu sossega-se esta me lembrando de todos os meus compromissos com maestria.

Vou querer 11 sicles por dia para ser sua secretária.

Que isso quer acabar com todas as minhas rendas?

Vamos temos aulas de feitiços agora.

Ai você tava reclamando esta é uma aula que eu realmente gosto!

O que vai fazer agora?

Tenho que entregar alguns memorandos e colar avisos.

To indo para o salão comunal...

Aproveita para arrumar sua mala!

Nem pensar.

Julien?

Anh? Quem é você?-perguntou olhando para baixo.

Ah é oi eu sou Régulos o Severus pediu pra entregar isso para você, disse que iria gostar.

É muito obrigada Regulos não abriu?-o garoto fez que não rapidamente com a cabeça- Valeu, mas podia ver oh é só cruzadinha é bom para enrriquecer o vocabuário e matar o tempo, ótimo para gravar as coisas, guarda isso pra estudar é uma beleza- falou entregando uma cruzadinha bruxa antiga que estava dentro do bolso da mochila - toma como recompensa pelo serviço bem feito!- entregou agora um sapo de chocolate.

Obrigado me falaram que você era grossa e maluca mas o Snape tem razão você é muito legal!- falou correndo.

É minha fama ta melhorando ... que droga . O que vão pensar de mim?

Agora não tem como ela não se derreter.

Qual a tática?

As aulas de pintura.

Vai pedir para pintar ela? Que coragem!

Oi - falou quando ela havia acabado de entrar no salão.

Ai ai de novo...

Poderia deixar este simplório adolescente apaixonado, pintar tão bela figura?

Que?-perguntou ela estática.

Pintar, você fica linda paradinha enquanto eu...

Eu sei o que é pintar Black.

Então você deixa!

Desde quando você pinta?

Já faz um bom tempo só que somente agora encontrei a modelo perfeita.

Unh.

E ai posso...

Não.

Não?

Ficou surdo? Não é não, uma negativa direta.

Mas por que? Você não tem motivo, só vai ficar parada quietinha enquanto eu vou pintar.

Não.

Me da um motivo.

Eu não tenho que te dar nenhum Black, mais já que você faz tanta questão vou te dar vários. Primeiro eu não consegueria ficar nem 1 minuto parada com você sem parar de olhar para mim. Segundo Eu não gosto de você. Terceiro te esnobar me traz alegria, me ajudar a entrar em estado alfa. Quarto Eu tenho mais o que fazer, como acabar de reler pela terceira vez meus gibis e acabei de receber quentinha uma cruzadinha EDExtremamente dificil para eu resolver, então não enche, a não ser que queira voltar para a Madame Pomphrey.

Mas...- Julien lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha que dizia vem então, só que Sirius não estava disposto a revidar se ela o azarasse afinal iria acabar com qualquer chance que ele poderia ter.

Oi Lilyan.

O que quer Potter?

Ora conversar só isso. Afinal somos da mesma casa temos coisas em comum.

Pois eu só acho essa coisa em comum.

Ora eu também gosto de gibis e ...

Eu não gosto de gibis, e não temos nada em comum e não eu não quero sair com você.

Que isso eu nem pedi nada eu só queria conversar realmente.

Olha eu tenho uma cota para marotos só falo com qualquer um de vocês um minuto por dia e como eu tenho que falar com o Lupin então os segundos restantes vou usar com ele Ok?-falou saindo, mordendo o lábio.

E ai como foi?

É, nada a Lily não quer nada comigo... E ai Sirius?

Nada mas também não to na ala hospitalar!

Vejam pelo lado positivo os dois conseguiram ter uma conversa com as duas sem pragas ou ossos quebrados é um avanço!

É o aluado tem razão! Não podemos dar o braço a torcer!

Tem alguma coisa errada.

Também notou Lily?

Eles não falam direito com agente durante toda nossa vida escolar, agora querem conversar com a gente como amigos da vida inteira...

E como podemos saber se tem algo errado?-perguntou Julien pensando.

Como? Pedro Pettigrew.- falou Lily como se fosse obvio.

Vamos encurrala-lo agora ou depois do jantar?

Depois do jantar, a gente espera para os marotos subirem ele sempre fica pra comer alguma coisa, ele vai estar sozinho sem ninguém pra defender.

Mas temos que oferecer alguma coisa se não ele pode contar para os meninos mesmo a gente ameaçando ele.

Deixa isso comigo. Ah e você não ta morrendo agora não né.

Anh? Não eu lanchei a tarde...- falou sorrindo, alisando a barriga.

Ah então nada de sentar perto de um metro deles.

Concordo plenamente.

Ai eles estão sentados nos nossos lugares de novo. Não devemos fazer nada agora depois que agente conversar com Pedro agente decide o que vai fazer.

Concordo Lily, mais saiba que eu to muito bolada com você, por sua causa eu não peguei nenhuma detenção até agora estou quase entrando em desespero, acho que vou dar um chute na canela daquele inspetor novo...- falou meio acordada meio sonhando, feliz com a própria idéia.

Julien só espera até agente descobrir se eles tão tramando mesmo alguma coisa, depois faz o que quiser feito?

Feito... Ali tem lugar e é na outra ponta da mesa vamos ficar distantes o suficiente.

Ué elas não vieram reclamar nem nada...

Vai ve elas não ligaram, ou não estam com vontade de brigar com vocês.

Carissimo Pedro isso só demonstra que você não conhece aquelas meninas.-falou Tiago.

Elas devem ta aprontando uma...

Vai ver Sirius elas só estam tentando não mandar vocês para a Ala hospitalar.

Nós temos que cuidar cuidado ela me prometeu uma surra e uma vingança pelo seboso. E se eu revidar pode acabar com qualquer chance de ganhar aquela aposta. E se o Tiago revidar ele ta ferrado com a Lily e você Remus.

Eu? Nem pensar já passo tempo suficiente na ala hospitalar.

Pedro?

Tão brincando né!?

É se ninguém esta disposto a revidar então temos que achar motivos para isso, Sirius temos que ir no campo o Wood quer começar a falar sobre os jogos e tudo mais.

Mas já? A gente mal chegou nessa escola... Esse cara tem algum problema.

Vo lá com vocês, falaram que ele compro uma vassoura nova e ele é o único que consegue dar ordens a vocês isso é impressionante! Quer dizer sem contar as suas mães.

Vai ficar ai Pedro?- perguntou Tiago ignorando o comentário do amigo.

Anh! Vo vo sim daqui a poco encontro vocês lá.

Eles já se mandaram, vamos?

Ah hora é essa.

Ah ah oi meninas é eu sei to sentado no lugar de vocês oh podem deixar eu já to saindo...

Ah que isso, tudo bem não tem problema.-falou Lily carinhosa.

Pedro vamos dar um passeio.

O que eu? Passeando com vocês?

Ué que que tem somos da mesma casa, só vamos passear.-falaram levantando Pedro e o arrastando para fora do salão principal. O arrastarão até uma sala vazia com vários objetos de aparencia perigosa, Pedro estava totalmente nervoso, enquanto Lily sentava Pedro, Julien pegou uma pinça muito grande e começou a limpar com um paninho.

Sabe nós gostariamos muito de saber o que está acontecendo...

Pode ficar tranquilo não vamos fazer nada com você, se você ajudar.-falou Lily o forçando a se sentar.

E se contar alguma coisa, a gente promete que não conta para os garotos, se você não contar.

Mas não tem nada para ser contado meninas eles só querem,só querem ficar amigos de vocês...

Eh você acha que agente vai acreditar?-perguntou Lily agora com um objeto muito suspeito sujo com algo vermelho.- Ah pode deixar isso não é sangue... eu acho...

Olha, olha eu não sei de nada...

Oh se você ajudar nós vamos te dar algo pra te proteger.

Como assim?

Fácil, você não fica o tempo todo com os marotos certo, bem os garotos gostam de te ameaçar, toda vez que um deles fizer isso de novo jogue isso em cima deles.- falou botando uma bolsinha sobre a mão dele.- Mas é claro se você nos contar o que esta acontecendo e nos manter informadas nós podemos te dar mais, e te dar outras coisas e ajuda-los com as garotas...

Bem...- Lily e Julien olhavam ansiosas para ele, sabiam que ele iria contar alguma coisa.- Vocês prometem que não vão fazer nada comigo?

Prometemos.-falaram as duas juntas.

Quero deixar claro que eu não tive nada a ver com isso, o Sirius e o Tiago apostaram uma coisa.

E que coisa seria essa?

É...Você jura que não vai fazer nada comigo?

Já não disse?

Eles apostaram... você.

Anh...-falou colocando a mão no rosto como se ouvisse isso sempre.

Quer dizer o Sirius falou que conseguia te pegar de qualquer jeito... Durante uma semana e que você ia ficar doida por ele.

Pegar...- comentou.

E o Tiago falo que não, então eles apostaram que se o Sirius conseguisse o Tiago teria que dar 30 galeões a ele ...

Eu valho isso tudo nossa...

Bem não é só e o Tiago teria que levar a culpa de todas a detenções dele por um ano, e vice versa se ele não conseguisse.

Então porque o Tiago não para de me perseguir?

Ele? Ah isso é fácil ele não apostou nada, já faz um bom tempo que ele só fala de você, acho que ele realmente gosta de você.

O que?

Depois falamos disso Lily. Então é por isso que ele ta me perseguindo tanto... Pode deixar Pedro não vamos fazer nada com você, é claro só se você não contar nada para os marotos.

Ah não não, pode deixar eu não vou contar.

E sempre que souber novidades pode nos procurar que pagaremos bem por elas.

É ta obrigado... eu posso ir agora???- perguntou ainda tremendo um pouco.

Ah claro e pode ter certeza esse pozinho ai faz milagre a pessoa vai ficar um bom tempo com uma alergia que nem a madame Pomphrey tem pomada as pessoas vão pensar duas vezes antes de te atacar.

Ta... tchau.

Que absurdo July o que eles tão fazendo, te acoberto totalmente se você quiser matar eles.

Ah não Lily, se eles querem jogar vamos jogar.-falou se sentado sobre a mesa calmamente.

Como assim?

Eles não querem se aproximar vamos deixar, sem acontecer nada é claro e aos poucos vamos ter eles nas nossas mãos e vamos fazer o que quizermos, como por exemplo...

Humilhar e acabar com toda aquela auto adoração em público e fazer com que eles nos amem e tirar o doce da boca deles como eles fazem com as garotas...

Lily é incrivel como você tira as palavras da minha boca.

É um dom... Vamos aos jogos!

Temos que planejar isso muito bem, olha se lembra o que o professor Binns falou? Que esse ano vamos fazer pesquisas em grupos e muitos trabalhos por causa dos NIEMS no ano que vem, que temos que aprender em viver e trabalhar em grupo, se eles tiverem tão interessados vão fazer questão de nos chamar para o grupo deles e como se não tivessemos escolha vamos aceitar e é ai que vamos começar agir, vamos esnoba-los no começo, vamos começar a conversar com eles aos pouquinhos e obviamente descobrir todas as fraquezas e no final vai ser só apertar a mão bem devegar.

Nossa que cruel. Adoro quando você tem idéias, você devia ser da Sonserina.

Eu? Não o chapéu falou que eu sou leal, corajosa... e tudo mais todas as definições de uma grifinória.Meu pai disse que eu estou nais qualificada para Gênio do mal... Vamos temos que começar a agir, não é bom a gente fazer as coisas no quarto uma das garotas podem ficar sabendo...

Vocês foram ótimos mas podem ser ainda melhor depois de amanhã treino na mesma hora.

De novo?

De novo! E quantas vezes forem necessarias a não ser que não queiram mas estar no time de quadribol. Já estão dispensados.

Cara o maluco ta mais mala do que nunca...

Deixa pra lá é o ultimo ano dele. A lá o Remus e o Pedro estão esperando

Você demoro pra caramba hoje ficou comendo esse tempo todo?

Anh não... Eu esqueci um negócio no dormitório e fui buscar ai as escadas se moveram...

Ah entendi tudo, olha os garotos já estão vindo.

Nesse capítulo eu comecei a mostrar como o Pedro é interesseiro e age como bem quer pra conseguir o que precisa. Nos próximos capitulos vou tentar por os marotos mais marotos, só que com cuidado já que eles querem as garotas. Ah e antes que eu esqueça uns capitulos ficam grandes e outros pequenos tudo depende da minha imaginação então não esperem muita coisa... É triste de vez em quando ela entra em greve.  
Gostaria muito de agradecer as rewiews! Eu sinceramente não esperava... Sabe é legal saber que tem gente lendo!

Para Candy Black; é a era dos marotos é a minha favorita também! Eu adoro esses caras é mais divertido. Agora quanto a postar o próximo bem pode vir sexta que vem.

Para Sarah-Lupin-Black; que bom que você esta gostando! Bem quanto a Lily ela não é bem amiga do Snape só o trata bem , mas ela é realmente amiga da Narcisa.

Beijos para as duas e por favor desculpem os erros.  
Vampira Black

&&


	4. MAROTOS 2 X DESORDEIRAS 3

CAPÍTULO 4: MAROTOS 2 X DESORDEIRAS 3

Julien pegou seu tinteiro cheinho e o fez levitar até a altura da cabeça de Sirius e a professora Minerva estava bem atrás dela, sem fazer nenhum ruido só a observando.

Julien o que está fazendo?- perguntou a professora dando um susto em Julien e a fazendo derrubar todo o tinteiro na cabeça do Sirius o que não foi um problema já que esse era seu objetivo.

Ai que susto professora...- falou enquanto Sirius via gotas pretas escorrer pela sua face.- Eu só tava tentando pegar o tinteiro emprestado. Mas viu só o que a senhora me fez aprontar!?- perguntou meio rindo colocando as mãos na cintura. Liliam se segurava para não rir da cara de pau da amiga enquanto os outros alunos não se seguravam.

E por que você pegaria o seu tinteiro emprestado?- Sirius agora estava todo preto com várias pessoas rindo da sua cara inclusive seus amigos.

Está dando jus ao nome Black?- perguntou Lily zombeteira. Julien não pode evitar e caiu na risada junto com Lily e os marotos.

Eu sei que você me ama July , professora ela só faz isso para demonstrar o amor que sente por mim!

Sinto muito mais eu acho que na hora da aula não é hora demonstrar o amor para ninguém. Julien detenção.- Vendo um sorriso de alegria crescer no rosto da garota ela logo continuou.- Mas não pense que vai ser com o Hagrid para visitar a floresta proibida ou com Filch, parece que você gosta muito destas tarefas que em nada deveriam ser prazeirosas. Por isso você tem até amanhã para me entregar uma composição de seis metros sobre Tasha Morgan e as fases da lua. - A boca de Julien se abriu e ela esbugalhou os olhos de um jeito que ninguém conseguiria fazer igual.

Seis...? Mas... professora eu não consigo fazer direito nem quando me pede a metade imagina seis...

É bom para aprender a pensar antes de querer pegar uma detenção, e se não me entregar terá que me entregar com o dobro e tirarei 30 pontos da grifinória.- Julien ainda não havia conseguido fechar a boca.- E você Liliam nada de ajuda-la ou sobrara para a senhorita também. - os marotos agora riam da cara de Julien.

Quer que eu vá ai fechar sua boquinha com um beijo?- Julien fez um gesto nada bonito para Sirius o que lhe fez perder 10 pontos e uma cara de reprovação da professora Minerva.

Seis metros seis metros... Ah meu Deus aquela mulher quer me ver acabada é um complo contra minha pessoa!- Julien estava tão desesperada que os marotos não tiveram coragem de sentar perto das meninas, qualquer movimento em falso deles poderiam lhes custar muita coisa.

Calma Julien você vai conseguir eu acho que tem um livro todinho falando dessa mulher na biblioteca.

Você ACHA?- perguntou exasperada.

E por que você jogou o tinteiro na cabeça dele a gente agora não vai começar a ...

Lily em primeiro lugar eu ainda to com muita raiva então por favor fica quieta, segundo se eu não fizesse nada com ele eles iam desconfiar, esqueceu que eu prometi uma surra? Ta certo que eu sempre esnobo aqueles idiotas mas ainda tinha a parada que eles fizeram com o Severus. Saiba que eu ainda fiz pouco.

Mas...

Lily eu já te disse que to com muita raiva?

Sabe eu tava tendo uma idéia.

E qual é a novidade aluado?

Bem , eu acho que ficaria bem mais fácil nos aproximarmos das garotas se soubermos os pontos fracos delas, assim damos um jeito de defende-las sei lá e elas vão ser gratas.

Aluado você é um gênio!

Eu já sabia disso Almofadinhas. E quando vamos voltar a procurar a poção?

Hoje a noite é melhor! Você vai ver meu amigo, vamos achar uma solução para o seu problema! Caramba ces viram a Professora Minerva esse ano ta bem mais nervosa, se fosse ano passado ela daria só uma detenção e tiraria cinco pontos no máximo...

É também a achei muito severa e estranha...Será que ta acontecendo alguma coisa?

Ah vai ve é que ta chegando o aniversário dela e ela não que fica velha, temos que pensar nos próximos planos!

Nossa Pedro agora ce ta bem mais interessado heim, parabéns se desligou um pouco da comida! É verdade temos que dar um jeito começar a conversar com elas, pregar peças no seboso sem elas perceberem e até pegar umas meninas de outras casas.

É parece que esqueceram as amigas depois das férias...-falou uma garota com olhos cor de mel e cabelos muito compridos encaracolados meio acizentados.

JOAENNE!!! Desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa... Como é que você ta!?- perguntaram Julien e Liliam juntas agarrando a menina num abraço em grupo.

Como foi conhecer a mãe do Logan? Sabia que ele falou que vai me ensinar a dirigir!

Ah foi ótimo a mãe dele é muito rigida, finérrima, e briga com o Logan de um jeito que ele parece uma criança mal criada... E que idéia louca é essa de te ensinar a dirijir? Lily eu não falei para não deixa-la frequentar as aulas de estudo trouxa? Imagina essa criatura dirijindo!

Mas foi o seu namorado que inventou a história... E ai muitos deveres na Corvinal?

Muitos... E na grifinória?

A Julien acabou de pegar uma detenção que tem que fazer seis metros de um assunto ai.

Ai coitada. Se eu não tivesse tão atarefada te ajudava, me chamaram para ser artilheira do time de quadribol!

Você é maluca!- falou Julien fazendo o sinal da cruz.

E o Logan o que está fazendo?

Viajando para o horror da mãe dele, mas ele vem me visitar na proxima visita de Hogsmeade. Ele disse que só vai começar a estudar para ser Auror quando eu tiver terminado para fazermos juntos, não é muito fofo!?

Com certeza. Ih nem te contamos a última dos marotos.

Marotos? Desde quando vocês ficam fofocando sobre eles?

Desde que eles apostaram se o Black conseguiria me dar uns pegas!- falou Julien rindo.

O que!? Eu não acredito o Logan falou que o Tiago tinha uma quedinha pela Lily mas o Sirius por você?

Aquela besta do Potter não gosta de mim.- falou Lily ofendida.

Ta Lily, bem o Black não tem nenhuma queda por mim, só foi uma aposta e ele agora ta me chamando para sair com ele. E eu e a Lily queremos que eles se aproximem.

Anh? Cade minhas amigas o que fizeram com elas?

Cala a boca e escuta , a gente deixa eles se aproximarem a medida que eles vem a gente descobre todos os segredos e defeitos deles. E depois deixamos eles totalmente apaixonados pela gente e logo depois damos o fora igualzinho eles fazem com as meninas.

Ah essa sim é a Julien que eu conheço, mas você vai fazer isso até com o seu lobinho?

É a vida do ser humano né! E cade a Narcisa?

Ta com o Lucius ai eu tava conversando com ele...

Hoje vamos continuar procurando um antidoto para acabar com o seu problema Lupin.

Cara isso não existe se tivesse eu não estaria assim.

Mas pode ter uma mistura de poções que eles não acharam ainda que possa reverter. Não podemos perder as esperanças.

Eu concordo com o Tiago, aluado temos tempo livre mesmo! Não custa nada.

Já vai começar a fazer a detenção?

Quanto antes melhor. Vai fazer o que? Me ajudar agora?

Não tenho vários memorandos pra espalhar, esporros para dar e acabar de fazer meu relatório pra entregar.

Então to indo lá divirta-se!

Até parece, o mesmo para você.

Falo o mesmo.

Julien foi até a biblioteca e viu a mesa aonde os garotos estavam sentados, tentou se manter longe deles procurando o livro e parecia que havia dado certo já que eles não a haviam notado. Depois de 45 minutos ainda não havia achado o livro, se revoltou e foi perguntar se tinha o tal livro na biblioteca já que podia estar emprestado.

Madame Pince, eu to procurando um livro já faz um tempão, e eu não encontro e como não to muito habituada a ...

Vir a biblioteca?

Isso, a senhora pode me ajudar? Eu to procurando um livro que fale sobre Tasha Morgan.

Ah claro querida está na última prateleira de cima da última estante.

O que na última de cima?- todos olharam para ela, inclusive os marotos. Julien parecia suar frio.

Isso mesmo, e fale baixo vai incomodar os outros.

A senhora não pode pegar pra mim não??

Ora que abuso, quer que eu levante daqui para pegar um livro que você pode pegar. Além disso eu não posso largar meu posto, é só subir naquela escada ali oh.

Resignada ela foi andando devagar com as pernas tremendo até a última estante que estava perto da mesa onde os marotos, murmurabam algo muito baixo colocando a mão no coração. Os marotos pararam o que estavam fazendo interessados na cena nunca tinha visto Julien com aquela aparencia de medo estampada na cara.

Você consegue, você consegue é só uma escada o que é uma escada? Você não é um gênio? Você não tem que ter medo disso... Ora essa é só uma escada. Você não tem medo de escada... só de altura... nem é tão alto assim...Ah eu to tentando me enganar eu não vou conseguir... E se eu pedir pra alguém pegar pra mim... ah não só tem os marotos aqui... Eles não vão me ver nunca pedindo algo pra eles... Ai Deus que me ajude...- falou de frente para escada sem se mover.

O que ta acontecendo com a Julien?

Que estranho ela parece estar...

Com medo.

Será que ela tem medo de escada?

Duvido deve ser de altura.

Fácil vamos ver e conferir, ela ta subindo.

Julien respirou fundo e subiu um degrau, quando olhou para cima parecia que o livro estava a uns dez metros das suas mãos e olhou novamente para baixo pensando em voltar só que parecia que um buraco negro havia se instalado ali.

É só a sua imaginação, só sua imaginação... ah eu não consigo...- falou voltando com o pé no chão.

Vamos lá essa é nossa chance de ajuda-la!- falou Sirius animado. - Quando chegou perto ouviu Julien se xingar.- Quer ajuda Julien?

Anh? É claro que não...- pensou deixa de ser idiota e aceita, só que seu orgulho falou muito muito mais alto.Falou subindo novamente o degrau e se agarrando fortemente ao corrimão da escada se segurando.

O que houve ta com medo? Pode deixar eu subo qual o livro que você quer?

Sai... sai daqui Black.- falou quase gaguejando.- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, falou olhando para ele e olhando para o chão que estava negro. - Acha que eu não consigo pegar um livro?- perguntou subindo o segundo degrau, quando olhou para cima novamente parecia que o livro tinha ido parar no céu e olhou novamente para baixo não havia mais nada via tudo girando a sua volta.

Julien! Julien!- Ela havia desmaiado e quase havia caido no chão se os garotos não tivessem segurado ela.

O que vocês fizeram com ela?- perguntou olhando para os meninos que estavam segurando a menina.

Nós nada vamos leva-la pra ala hospitalar.- falaram os quatro Tiago e Remus a seguravam pelos braços e costas e Sirius e Pedro a cintura e a perna.

Nossa ela tem a cintura bem fininha... Nossa ela bem bonitinha assim de perto.

Sirius, vamos logo leva-la pra ala hospitalar.- falou só que tiveram que parar já que Liliam estava estatica olhando para eles.

O que vocês fizeram com a minha amiga?-perguntou ficando vermelha.

Por que nós sempre temos que fazer alguma coisa?- perguntou Sirius.

E tirem as mãos dela! Mobilarbus. Ah devem ter feito algo muito errado para conseguir fazer com que ela esteja desmaiada e todos vocês sem um arranhão. -falou caminhando com o corpo a frente dela indo para a ala hospitalar e os marotos atrás delas.

Não fizemos nada só seguramos quando ela caiu da escada.- Lily parou de repente.

Da escada?

É ela tava querendo pegar um livro que estava na ultima prateleira e parecia que não tava conseguindo subir.

Ai tadinha... ela tem pavor de altura...- falou Lily levando a mão a cabeça...- depois ainda vai ter que tomar uma poção calmante, a culpa é minha eu devia ter ido com ela...

Medo de altura?- perguntou Remus cauteloso.

É, quando a gente ta na escada e ela se move ela não pode olhar lá pra baixo se não acho que pode ter até um enfarto, ela se agarra em mim de um jeito...

Como se você pudesse voar!- comentou Sirius rindo.

É isso mesmo, podem ir eu aviso a ela que vocês ajudaram obrigada.

Liliam eu vou avisar o ocorrido para a professora Minerva caso ela não tenha tempo para entregar a detenção.

Oh realmente muito obrigada Remus você é muito gentil.- falou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e correndo com a amiga para a ala hospitalar. Remus ficara vermelho de vergonha e Tiago de raiva.

Ei posso saber o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Nada.

Nada? Ela acabou de te beijar! Pra mim isso é muita coisa!

Tiago por favor foi só um agradecimento e como eu sou monitor tenho que avisar dos ocorridos para professora Minerva como a Lily também é monitora, mas com certeza não vai desgrudar do lado da amiga para avisar a professora o porque que a amiga não entregou a detenção.

O que ele falou é verdade Tiago- falou Sirius olhando para cara de enterro de Tiago- Você acha que o aluado aqui o cara mais envergonhado de Hogwarts vai dar em cima logo de quem você ama!

É eu sei desculpa...- a sorriso no rosto dos outros garotos se alargaram.- O que houve?

Você não reclamou...-começou Sirius.

Não negou.- continuou Pedro.

Nem tibuteou quando o Sirius disse que você.- falou Remus.

A ama.- completou Sirius.

Ora eu... Quer saber vamos logo avisar a professora McGonagall.-resmungou vermelho.

O que?

É isso mesmo, ela tem medo de altura e quando subiu quase caiu lá em baixo.

Vou visita-la na ala hospitalar para me certificar, muito obrigada garotos. Com licensa, e ah é claro cinco pontos para cada um.

Quando a professora Minerva entrou na ala hospitalar encontrou Julien ainda desacordada e Lily desesperada em seu lado.

Como ela não está acordando? - perguntava exasperada.

O que está acontecendo?

Professora é que a menina des...

Ah sim essa parte eu já sei madame Pomphrey mas porque ela não quer acordar?

Por que ela tem medo de altura o que aconteceu foi um trauma não é tão fácil assim de passar. O negócio é sério. Ela só vai acordar depois de ter tido o efeito da poção calmante isso vai demorar pelo menos um dia , só que essa mocinha não quer sair daqui.

Claro que não eu vou ficar com a minha amiga.

Por favor Liliam venha comigo, quero conversar com você.

Olha professora se for por causa da detenção eu faço por ela, ou assim que ela acordar faz tudo só não aumenta... Ela não gosta muito de fazer deveres e muito grande ela iria ficar desesperada e duvido que ficaria muto boa ela horrivel fazendo as coisas sobre pressão...

Fique calma, a senhorita Woodard não precisa fazer mais nada, acho que o susto já foi muito grande. È sobre outros dois outros assuntos que eu quero falar o primeiro é sobre a onda de caça aos trouxas e a aqueles que não são vamos dizer...

Sangue puro.É eu sei, e sei que tem um homem muito perigoso por trás disso.

Por isso eu peço que a senhorita tome muito cuidado que apesar de estar longe de Hogwarts e ser uma bruxa, acho que pode ter alguns jovens aspirando ser os chamados comensais da morte e você não vai estar sempre em Hogwarts...

Eu entendo e sei que tenho que tomar cuidado.Sabe a mãe da July já me advertiu muito sobre isso. E o outro assunto.

Ah claro se a Julien ficar boa amanhã às 7hrs da noite vai ter uma reunião aqui nesta sala e vocês duas tem que estar aqui entendido? Ah e avise a Julien que depois da reunião é para ela me esperar em minha sala.

Claro professora, nós vamos estar.

E ah nada de voltar pra ala hospitalar tanto você quanto sua amiga tem que descansar. - muito contrariada Liliam voltou para o salão comunal. E ainda encontrou os marotos Tiago e Sirius conversando com Annie e Luana, e Remus estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira lendo um livro. Parou assim que viu Lily entrar e foi ao seu encontro.

Como ela está? Eu realmente fiquei preucupado.

Mesmo? Ela vai gostar de saber disso... sabe ela acha você diferente dos outros marotos, não se acha tanto.

Que isso os meninos só exageram de vez em quando...

Bem eles são seus amigos é por isso que você pensa assim. E ela ta bem, esta dormindo a madame Pomphrey falou que ela só acorda amanha foi tipo um trauma pra ela...

Ela tem muito medo mesmo...

É sim...Mas eu também tenho os meus e você deve ter os seus também.

É verdade.-falou pensativo- Mas como você esta aqui?

A professora Minerva me expulsou de lá... Tinha que conversar uns negócios comigo...- falou bocejando.

Desculpa.

O que?

A culpa é minha tinha que ter te ajudado com os memorandos e tudo mais...

Ah que isso a culpa não é sua não, a culpada ta dormindo muito bem como um ursinho hibernando lá na ala hospitalar, é que ontem ela ficou até altas horas acordada me perturbando....

Anh... é melhor você ir dormir. Boa noite Liliam.

Boa noite Remus, vou contar a ela que você se preucupou.- falou sorrindo , Remus respondeu com um sorriso enquanto a menina subia a escada. Quando voltou os meninos tinham sumido e as garotas também. Balançou a cabeça e foi na direção do quarto, entrou e encontrou Pedro roncando, pegou seu livro e guardou olhando pela janela viu que a lua cheia se aproximava.

Ai que mico, que mico, que mico, e que cheiro horrivel... eu odeio a ala hospitalar...

Ora senhorita Wooddard, você tem que se orgulhar a sua é a menor ficha aqui! Vamos coma esse chocolate todinho e já pode sair.

Ai caramba a detenção eu to ferrada, me da logo esse chocolate eu tenho que correr para biblioteca....- falou enfiando o chocolate na boca, dando um coque rápido no cabelo. Com a corrida desenfreada acabou batendo de frente com Remus que estava cheio de pergaminhos.

Desculpa...- falou devolvendo os pergaminhos para ele, olhando para ele até se esquecendo da detenção.

Eu que devo desculpas não te vi pelo caminho.

Posso pegar um pergaminho desse assim que subir eu te do um novinho.

Pode pegar.- Julien agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha e continuou andando.

É comecei bem o dia.- falou entrando na biblioteca.

Esta melhor hoje senhorita?

Ah sim muito melhor obrigada...

Ainda vai querer o livro?- Julien olhou desapontada para estante e desanimada falou.

É eu preciso...

Pode deixar esta aqui. Mas nada de rasgar nem nada disso heim.- Julien olhou revigorada para o livro grosso de capa roxa estava a ponto de dar um beijo na madame Pince, mas tinha que ser rápida tinha pouquissimo tempo para entregar o material e depois arranjaria um tempo para comer.

Julien o que está fazendo?- perguntou a professora a olhando escrever desesperadamente.

Ah professora pode deixar que eu vou entregar a tempo...

Fique calma respire não quero te ver desmaiando novamente por ai. Vamos vá para o seu quarto tome um banho e relaxe, não precisa mais entregar a detenção, mas é a ultima vez que te dou refresco heim. É bom ir logo que sua amiga ficou muito preucupada.

Muito obrigada professora.- falou correndo para subir as escadas. Foi direto para o banheiro feminino que era dentro do quarto. Quando saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e ainda enrolada na toalha encontrou Lily de pé se arrumando rapidamente.

Vai aonde com tanta pressa?- perguntou pegando o uniforme tranquilamente.

Ah é que eu tava indo visitar uma amiga maluca que desmaiou porque caiu do primeiro degrau da escada.

Que mico dessa idiota...

É eu sei... como você tá quase me matou de preucupação!- falou abraçando a amiga.

Obrigada eu sei que mereço isso tudo.

Metida, ah você não sabe quem foi que te segurou pra não cair no chão.

Quem?

Os marotos!

Eca eca por isso que eu tava com tanta vontade de tomar um banho...

É mais você não sabe quem fico todo preucupadinho esperando eu voltar para perguntar como você tava.

Quem o Black com aquela aposta idiota?

Não o seu lobinho!

Ah eu não acredito... Hoje quando sai da ala hospitalar esbarrei nele, ele me deu uns pergaminhos eu no impulso dei um beijo na bochecha dele, nunca vou jogar o pergaminho fora!

Por impulso?Ta bom vou fingir que eu acredito... Ah e a professora Minerva veio conversar comigo sobre os ataques aos trouxas.

Era de se esperar...

E falou que era para nós duas encontrarmos com ela as 7 hrs na sala dela.E que era para você esperar depois da reunião para conversarem será sobre o que?

Sei lá...Ta e que tal que pelo milagre da natureza que estamos acordadas a esta hora não vamos tomar um café reforçado?- falou tentando mudar o assunto.

Ótima idéia isso é tão raro que tenho que aproveitar...

Aluado onde você tava? Levantou muito cedo hoje, cedo até para você.

Tava acabando de fazer meu relatório dessa semana. A Julien já saiu da Ala hospitalar.

E como ela esta?

Já está bem. Tava correndo que nem doida.-falou com as bochechas rosadas- Ah e nada de esquecerem do encontro com a professora Minerva as 7 na sala dela.

Pode deixar capitão!- falaram Sirius e Tiago juntos batendo continencia.

Ontem eu me surpreendi, aquela cinturinha da Woodard... A culpa é daquelas roupas largas que ela usa. Parece que ela é gorda, mas ela quando era mais nova era bem gordinha...

Você ta tão interessado nela assim Sirius? Você?

Ora aluado, antes eu só queria dar uns pegas nela, mas acho que já posso passar até uns três dias a mais ficando com ela, olha que honra!

Até parece. Eu sempre falei que ela não era feia e antes era gordinha mas parece que emagreceu bastante nesses dois últimos anos. Se você conversasse mais com ela teria mais chances e não se surpreenderia tão facilmente.

Aluado o que você tava conversando com a Lily ontem a noite?

Nada demais fica sossegado. Não vão acordar o Pedro para descer com a gente?

Depois ele desce. Ele só quer saber de comer e dormir mesmo. Ah ontem a Luana estava me perguntando quando você vai dar uma chance pra ela.

Tiago ela não esta satisfeita? Ela, já ficou com você, o Sirius e o Pedro... Ela não se cansa de ser vista ao lado de um de nós não?

Você não entende meu caro amigo? Isto é um privilégio para as garotas. Deixa de ser chato, ela beija muito bem.

Porque você ta insistindo tanto pra mim ficar com ela? Pode falar.

Que absurdo desconfiando de mim!!

Não vai falar? Então não digo o que a Lilian estava conversando comigo ontem.

Isso é chatangem.

Se não quer falar...- falou dando ombros descendo as escadas com Tiago na sua cola e Sirius rindo.

Ok ok, ela me arrumou um encontro com uma lufa lufina e ainda me amostrou uma sala... que posso dizer que sala... Aquela eu não lembro de ter ido... Temos que adiciona-la no mapa... E ai o que conversou com a Lily?- perguntou ansioso.

Nada demais. Ela falou que até que ela e a Julien me surportam e que eu não sou iguais a vocês... que ela também tem medo de algumas coisas e que a Julien só iria acordar hoje e que tem pavor de altura...

Só isso? hum...- falou cruzando os braços no fundo estava com raiva por ela conversar com o Remus.

Ali, as duas já chegaram... -falou Sirius apontando para as duas que conversavam com Lucca um setimanista da Corvianal.- Vamos sentar lá hoje de novo?

Claro... ué elas tão levantando... por que?

Já devem ter acabado.- falou Remus quando acabou de falar os três pararam de frente para os quatro. Julien e Lily estavam visivelmente contrariada.

Sirius o Logan pediu pra avisar que não vai mas vender a vassoura dele...- enquanto Lucca e Sirius conversavam Tiago olhava para Lily e Julien olhava para cima.

Você não quer tentar uma vaga no time de quadribol? Tem vaga esse ano e estamos precisando de artilheiros...

Não obrigada não gosto muito de esportes... não me dou muito bem.

Então porque não participa da torcida organizada?

Eu tenho cara de quem põe uma saia minima pra ficar dançando e gritando que nem louca?- perguntou ofendida.

Claro que não...eu só acho que você é muito bonita e que seria uma ótima animadora de torcida ou qualquer outra coisa.

Anh... Ta... obrigada, vamos Julien? Temos aula daqui a pouco...- falou puxando a amiga, Lucca correu atras delas e os marotos se dirigiram para a mesa.

Lider de torcida Tiago? Péssimo inicio de conversa...

Eu sei... mas só veio isso na cabeça. -falou amuado.- O que aconteceu Sirius?

A Joaenne vai entrar no time de quadribol da corvinal e eu ja a vi jogando ela é muito boa, e o Logan emprestou a vassoura dele pra ela... A dele é de último tipo... va ser dificil esse ano...

Não temos que nos preucupar com a corvinal e sim com a Sonserina... Vamos comer logo senão estaremos atrasados.

Olha Lily uma coruja... Acho que ta vindo pra cá... -A coruja parou no ombro de Lily no meio do corredor onde alguns alunos já se amontoavam para entrar na sala de História da magia. Ela rapidamente tirou a mensagem da perna da coruja e guardou o bilhete no bolso. - É de quem?

Na sala eu vejo... vamos senão não conseguimos um lugar bom...

Grandes coisas...

No meio da aula Lily leu o papel e depois o passou para Julien, teriam que correr para não perder o almoço e ainda conseguir falar com Pedro.

E ai? Qual é a novidade?

O que vocês tem?

Depende do que você quer.

Bem uns garotos do sexto ano da Sonserina tentou me trancar no armário de vassouras...

E o pó que a gente te deu?

Acabou.

Já? Tudo bem, depois eu mesma do um jeito neles.- falou Julien.- Depois que contar a informação me dê o nome dos garotos.

Ok, bem os meninos tiveram uma idéia de descobrir todas os seus medos, gostos, paixões, tudo que puderem sobre vocês. Pra poder defender vocês, falarem que gostam das mesmas coisas e tudo mais. E como já descobriram que você tem medo de altura pensam em fazer alguma coisa.

Ahh, então enfeitiçar os sonserinos vai valer a pena, pra descontar a minha raiva... obrigada Pedro foi de grande utilidade.

Vocês não tem mais daquele pó não?

Depende, você tem algo mais pra contar pra gente? Tipo do que eles gostam, tem medo...- perguntou Lily com cara travessa.

Se querem mesmo saber...- falou Pedro já contando tudo.

Agora temos que descobrir do que a Lily tem medo...

Calma Tiago pelo menos estamos na frente, já sabemos que a Julien tem medo de altura e que a Lily odeia lideres de torcida. Já é alguma coisa.

É isso ai o aluado tem razão já sabemos 2 coisas que podemos usar!

Mas eu pensei que vocês adorassem aquelas garotas que ficam gritando por vocês...

É um sacrificio que devemos fazer.- falou Sirius resignado.

Vamos ver tenho um plano perfeito July. Eles falam que gostam das mesmas coisas que a gente então vamos fazer coisas absurdas! E sempre vamos estar um passo a frente deles.

Então vamos contar o que já sabemos. Todos são muito amigos então podemos juntar coisas sobre todos até sobre o Remus.

Então também contamos que o Remus é um...

Lobinho, que eles sabem passagens secretas de Hogwarts e que o Tiago é louco por você.

Ei isso...

Isso conta sim e muito.

Se assim sabemos 3 coisas sobre os marotos.

Cenas do Próximo capítulo:

Todos vocês ouçam o que eu vou contar agora. Até você Lucius acho que vai te interessar... Eu fui falar com a Joaenne sobre o coral e ela me explicou o que eles faziam e quem era aquele maluco que veio se apresentar para agente...Ai depois que eu conversei com a Joaenne eu fui falar com outros alunos que faziam algumas das outras atividades e os professores selecionaram pra gente os alunos mais retardados e malucos de cada atividade.

Então nós devemos nos negar a escrever.- falou Lucius simplesmente.

Não podemos já assinamos aquele papel estupido nos comprometemos e agora vamos ter que escrever, e como temos, então vamos escrever a verdade.- falou Remus.

Mas o Tod não vai deixar.- falou Martha com sua vozinha estridente.

Por favor somos em 8 o que ele vai fazer com todos nós?- perguntou Lucius.

Mas ele esta no sétimo ano...- falou Martha um pouco alterada.

E dai? Cara pelo menos eu sei que eu sou uma das melhores alunas do sexto ano , uma das melhores porque tem a Lily e o Severus, e vou ser obrigada a dizer isso que o Black, Potter e Remus também são ótimos alunos, o Lucius esta no sétimo ano querida, e você é a única molenga por aqui. Se não quiser ótimo mas acho que os outros concordam comigo.

É verdade se vamos se obrigados a escrever vamos escrever o que queremos.- falou Lily.

EEEEHHHH finalizei quatro capitulos!!! Até que enfim muitos contratempos aconteceram como eu ter perdido mais da metade da fic por causa de problemas no meu computador... Mas oh eu não posso dar uma média legal de quanto em quanto tempo ela vai ser publicada sabe, agora que to de férias é mais fácil mas tem que ve se os neuronio ajuda...As vezes entram em greve e é aquela desgraça, mas se tudo ocorrer legal é bom sempre dar um olhadinha a cada semana valeu? Beijos especisias para:

Gabriela Black: baleu pelo apoio e pode deixar vou continuar a escrever.  
Mil Black: obrigada eu vou atualizar agora na próxima semana.  
Carol Sayuri Evans : nick maneiro, fique ligada eu atualizo toda semana.  
-Vampira Black- 

&&


	5. O JORNAL

CAPITULO 5: O JORNAL

E então professor o que acho da minha proposta?

Sinceramente professor ... Não sei se eles vão aceitar bem essa mudança.

Professor Dumbledore, o senhor sabe como eu gosto mas concordo com o professor... é muito melhor no momento trabalhar com os alunos outras habilidades e assim eles vão treinar se divertindo não achando que é uma obrigação.

Vou estudar o caso, serão todos informados na próxima semana.

É hoje que tem aquela reunião com a professora Minerva né...- falou Sirius desanimado.

Aposto que vocês vão levar o maior sabão!

Ta todo bobo assim porque ela não te chamou.E aquele pessoal parou de te incomodar rabicho?-perguntou Tiago comendo.

É sabe andei dando umas lições neles.

O que? Você tá brincando né!?- falou Sirius se engasgando com o suco de abóbora.- Ai ai, cadê o Remus? Trabalhando tão cedo?

Não ta dando uma checada geral nas poções do professor ..., pra gente não perder pontos a toa.

Julien acordou e parecia que aquela fora a melhor noite de sono da sua vida dormiu tanto que nem sonhou quando ohou para o ado viu que iy ainda estava dormindo ogo presumiu que estava cedo até que olhou no relógio.

O que? LILY ACORDA!

Vamos eu tenho aula de estudo trouxa agora e você de adivinhação.

E desde quando você se importa de chegar atrasada?

Desde que a gente esta quase uma hora atrasada.

Já?

Ah ola Woodard que bom que ainda chegou a tempo, estamos tendo uma revisão de animais não mágicos que estão entrando em extinção. Se chegou agora é porque sabe a matéria então de três exemplos de animais não mágicos.

Quem eu?

É óbviu.

Ta vamo ve se eu lembro... Onça Pintada... Lobo guará...

Muito bem vejo que estudou agora só falta um.

Sagui da serra. A todos que eu citei estão sumindo graças a caça incontrolavel por causa de colecionadores.-falou sem respirar.

Bom agora veja se não se atrasa mais.

Ufa...- os marotos estavam rindo dela, só que ela não ligava nem um pouco já que estavam quase todos rindo.

O que aconteceu? Você esta toda desajeitada...-falou Joaenne vendo a amiga descabelada e tentando voltar com a respiração ao normal.

Sabia que seus botões da blusa estão todos errados?- perguntou Narcisa cautelosa.

Só pra constar eu acabei de acordar, desci essa escadas correndo e não comi nada.

Esta bem vamos ficar quietas.

Desculpa profe...

Tudo bem já sabia que você iria chegar atrasada a minha bola de cristal me avisou é uma pena perdeu como encontrar sua visão interior, e eu sei que você tem um grande potencial. Para compensar terá que fazer uma pequena dissertação sobre o assunto.

Obrigada. Agora vamos falar sobre o que?

Agora, não sei, porque não da uma idéia senhorita?

Unh... que tal o poder de visão através da lua?

Perfeito exatamente o que eu queria, não precisa mais dissertação, vamos seguir em frente.

Como você sabia Lilyan?- perguntou Jia.

Sua página está aberta nessa parte. Apenas chutei.

Cara hoje estamos passando do limite estamos atrasada de novo!

O que? Ai a reunião com a professora Minerva!!!

Rápido, rápido, rápido, tamo atrasada a professora vai esganar a gente e o que ela queria July?

Ta maluca Lily você que falou com ela como eu vou te falar o que ela quer? - Enquanto corriam, por outro corredor Sirius , Remus e Tiago também corriam.

Eu falei pra gente vir antes...- falou Remus afobado.

Como eu ia saber que a droga da escada ia sair do lugar? - acabou que todos se esbarraram e cairam de bunda no chão.

Ah não vamo July isso não é hora de cair e nem de brigar vamos rápido.-falou puxando a amiga pela mão.

Nós também não vam bora...- falou Remus.

Uns não prestaram atenção nos outros só quando pararam de frente para a sala de transfiguração que notaram que todos estavam indo para o mesmo lugar quando iam perguntar a professora abriu a porta.

Estão 3 minutos atrasados vamos entrem.- entraram e sentaram em circulo lá também se encontrava Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Martha Meyer e Tod Lovegood. - Agora que todos estão aqui podemos começar. Eu reuni vocês já que todos tem duas coisas em comum, tempo livre e talento.

Me desculpe professora mas nem todos aqui tem tempo livre por exemplo Eu e a Evans somos monitores e se eu não me engano o Lupin também...- falou Snape.

É. só que a obrigação de vocês não é tanta e nenhum de você faz atividades extra curriculares culturais.

Opa eu e o Sirius aqui jogamos quadribol.

E eu também.- falou Lucius.

Eu disse Atividade extra curricular e não que praticam esportes e isso também não consome todo o tempo de vocês. O que eu quero dizer é que vocês não fazem parte do coral, do grupo teatral, do clube de duelos, de danças tipicas.

Está dizendo que somos desocupados e dai?-perguntou Julien despreucupada.

E dai senhorita que com todo este tempo livre vocês aprontam um bocado.

Até ele?- perguntou Lili falando de Tod.

Oh não, mas ele vai nos ajudar, ele vai me ajudar a manter vocês sobre nem que seja um minimo de controle. Vocês seram responsaveis pela edição de um jornal semanal em Hogwarts. E ele será o editor vai selecionar o que vocês colocam no jornal.

Como assim?

Explique a eles por favor Tod.

Oh claro claro - falou parando de olhar para as velas- Você Liliam ficará responsável pelas entrevistas, com alunos professores quem você quiser que ache interessante obviamente e nada de perguntas absurdas, Severus dará sempre receitas de poções que os alunos podem usar no dia a dia, Remus feitiços para todas as horas, Tiago esportes , não só quadribol todos os esportes bruxos. Sirius sobre adolescentes, Martha fofocas, boatos e afins, Lucius noticias em geral e Julien critica. Separamos o que cada um de vocês pode fazer melhor.

O jornal vai sair toda semana e vai ser distribuido para todos os alunos.

Ta mas vocês resolveram isso sem nos perguntar nada?-perguntou Severus sendo apoiado por Julien , Lily e Lucius.

E vamos fazer isso de graça?- perguntou Sirius apoiado por Tiago e Martha.

Fala sério...-comentou Tiago.

Sinto muito professora...-começou Liliam.

Desculpe mas eu gasto melhor meu tempo.- completou Lucius.

Ah é então tenho que dar um aviso a vocês, se vocês não aceitarem não vão arranjar emprego em lugar nenhum , já que ninguém aqui NÃO tem nem 1hora de atividade extra curricular.

Então somos obrigados?- falou pela primeira vez Remus.

Claro que não, vocês tem escolhas, por isso um aluno veio representar cada atividade. Pode entrar a primeira, é a aluna Nick que é representante de danças tipicas. - A garota entrou com um vestido enorme e sapatilhas de dança.

O porque de fazer dança tipica, fácil podem fazer apresentações nos bailes, em hogsmeade, em pubs e podemos dançar de tudo.- ao mesmo tempo que falava dançava uma música muito estranha que parecia estar tendo um ataque eplético. Lily balançava os braços pra trás e pra frente, os marotos estavam visivelmente espantados pensando em leva-la pra ala hospitalar, Lucius estava aborrecido pensando no que estava fazendo ali.

E então?- perguntou logo depois da garota sair.

Acho que falo por todos. - disse Lily - Nem pensar.- todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Então que entre o próximo. - quando acabou de falar um cara totalmente estranho começou a cantar em cima de uma música egipcia.

Nóas cantaaaamos e louvaaaamos, a Deusa Euterpe que é deusa da música e poesia lirica...

Tira esse cara daqui... como a Narcisa e a Jo conseguem fazer parte do coral?-se perguntou Julien.

Também não? Vamos ao próximo. Do clube de duelos.- falou a professora com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sabe a gente luta... sabe a gente enfia a porrada um no outro... sabe é... legal...

É um caso a pensar.

Nem começa a pensar Julien. Então professora onde assinamos?

Vocês tem certeza? Se entrarem não vão poder sair de forma alguma.

Tudo bem tem muita coisa que não é noticiado que temos que abordar.

Estão todos de acordo?- todos fizeram que sim.- Então assinem aqui. E quero os esboços e o nome de cada coluna seção seja lá o que for daqui a três dias.

Pera ai Professora o Pedro também não faz nenhuma atividade extra curricular e não está aqui.- falou Tiago prontamente sendo apoiado pelos os outros marotos.

Bem Tia...

Não professora deixa eu responder essa por favor!- pediu Lilian.

Tudo bem pode falar.

Bem garotos parece que vocês não prestaram bem atenção no que a professora falou, vamos voltar ao passado e relembrar as sábias palavras da professora, ela disse claramente que nos escolheu por que temos duas coisas em comum tempo livre e talento. Entendeu? Pescou? Ele pode ter tempo livre. mas e o talento? E ai foi?- perguntou Lili estalando os dedos pra ver se a ficha deles caia.

Opa não é bem assim o Pedrinho tem muitos talentos ele sabe...

Comer?-perguntou Julien olhando as unhas.

Ser saco de pancadas.-falou Lucius sem tibutear.

Dormir?- falou Severus.

Já sei ser o puxa saco oficial de vocês!- concluiu Lily.

Nada disso bem...- tentou ainda Sirius. - É deixa isso pra lá...

Vamos nos reunir todos os dias para trocar informações às 7hrs aqui.

Todos dia e os treinos?

Pode deixar a professora Minerva já conversou com o capitão da Grifinória e ele pareceu um pouco relutante mais aceitou e com certeza o Lucius não vai marcar treino para esse horário. Espero vocês amanhã então.

Que absurdo, essa eu não sabia porque não informaram antes pra gente?

Ah as garotas vão adorar, imagina Siriuszinho o meu nome vai sair no jornal...?-falou com uma voz melosa.

Já ta assim Black ta andando muito com garotos heim...

É você não quer sair comigo pra dar um jeito?-perguntou galanteador.

Nem nos seus mais lindos e perfeitos sonhos.

É o cumulo escrever para um jornal furreca da escola... O que vão pensar de mim...

Calma Snape. Eu tive uma idéia brilhante. E acho que nosso mestre vai adorar.

Qual?

Depois vamos para um lugar onde não possam nos ouvir...

"Nome das colunas"

Critica ao Assunto da semana por Julien Woodard

Cinco Minutos com.  
por Liliam Evans

Sports Bruxos por Tiago Potter

Bruxos Teens por Sirius Black

Notícia da Hora por Lucius Malfoy

Poções Sempre Necessárias por Severus Snape

Feitiços Básicos Para o Dia a Dia por Remus Lupin

Fofocas, Boatos e Afins por Martha Meyer

Julien pode vir comigo agora? Anh, ah claro professora.

Bem depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado e desse jornal nem sei se você vai aceitar, mas acho que seus alunos estão sentindo sua falta e apesar de ainda estarmos no inicio já precisamos de você.

Professora eu não tenho talento pra isso, eu já falei eu me do bem com doentes, sei fazer coisas magnificas, sei arte das trevas como ninguém só que ...

Eu sei, mas eles confiam mais em um aluno. Não me olhe com essa cara de que todos te odeiam, mesmo sendo você, é até melhor porque todos te respeitam, tanto que ninguém sabe que você da aulas extras.

Claro! Porque eu faço eles assinarem um documento.Eu não tenho paciência, tenho vontade de esganar alguns.

Mas funciona todos os seus alunos tiveram notas excelentes. Julien eu sei que é difícil para você voltar para aquela sala, mas eu não pediria se não fosse necessário eu vou lhe falar que tem até alunos do sétimo ano procurando as aulas extras.

Mas eu ainda to no começo do sexto! Quase não assisti aulas.

Por favor me diga o que você não sabe dali? Duvido até mesmo que você não possa se transfigurar mas isso não vamos conversar agora.- falou vendo a cara da garota.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas tem que ser no mesmo esquema, em segredo, no máximo 5 alunos por aula e...

Era sobre isso queria falar também, eu vou falar algo que você não pode falar para ninguém. Ninguém mesmo, este ano teremos um teste para os alunos do sexto como os NIENS para prepara-los, e ai vamos descobrir se tem mais alguém precisando de aulas.

Ah não creio, mas como eu vou estudar? Como vou fazer as criticas.

Sinceramente Julien duvido que você demore mais que 2 minutos para fazer uma critica a alguma coisa ou alguém e estudar, ensinando você também estuda e aprende mais. Apesar de eu não saber pra que você quer saber mais. Falando nisso você depois tem que conversar comigo sobre sua profissão.

Ta ta, mas e as aulas?

Vão ser no mesmo esquema, uma aula por dia só que agora com sete alunos que iram assinar o seu documento e eu vou enfeitiça-lo, e os horários podem ser os mesmo do ano passado?

Pode... Isso deveria valer como atividade extra curricular.

Você sabe que isso depois pode te ajudar a entrar no ministério. Na profissão que quiser só que como você explicaria aos seus colegas eles fazerem o jornal e você não? A culpa é sua que quer manter o sigilo das aulas extras.

Ta bom ta bom... E para quando fica marcado a entrevista pra me ajudar a decidir?

Depois de amanhã às 5 ok?

Então até amanhã na aula professora.

Joaenne e Narcisa tenho que falar com as duas, me responde como vocês conseguem ficar no coral, os cara são totalmente loucos e chatos com uma deusa de nome que eu não sei pronunciar...- resmungou Lily .

Como assim? O coral é super legal fazemos festinhas e reuniões, ah deusa... só tem uma pessoa doida assim o Aquiles vocês conversaram com ele? Ele é totalmente louco...-comentou Joaenne.

É verdade lembra que ele queria montar um altar dentro da sala?- lembrou Narcisa.

Ah é, é me fale mais um pouco sobre isso...

Mas esse negócio de hornal é um palhaçada...-comentou Tiago.

Foi um modo que eles arrajaram pra gente não fazer nada.- tentou apaziguar Remus.

Um absurdo somos adolescentes, estudantes, lindos, merecemos horas de folgas e durmir até não aguentar mais.- Tiago concordou totalmente com Sirius.

Aqui vocês reunam todo o pessoal do jornal na edição agora.- falou Lily com os marotos.

O que ta acontecendo?

Não sei mas acho melhor nos irmos.

E ai o que aconteceu Lily pra causar todo esse alvoroço?

Já tenho um titulo para o nosso primeiro jornal. " Alunos obrigados a Escrever" "Professores utilizam de métodos sórdidos para escrevermos este jornal. Deixamos claro que essa não é nossa escolha"

Como assim não era o Tod que deveria decidir isso? Duvido que ele aceite essa manchete.- falou Martha já animada de falar sobre a vida dos outros abertamente em um jornal.

Todos vocês ouçam o que eu vou contar agora. Até você Lucius acho que vai te interessar... Eu fui falar com a Joaenne e a Narcisa sobre o coral e elas me explicaram o que eles fazem e quem era aquele maluco que veio se apresentar para agente... Ai depois que eu conversei com elas eu fui falar com outros alunos que faziam algumas das outras atividades e os professores selecionaram pra gente os alunos mais retardados e malucos de cada atividade.

Então nós devemos nos negar a escrever.- falou Lucius simplesmente.

Não podemos já assinamos aquele papel estupido nos comprometemos e agora vamos ter que escrever, e como temos, então vamos escrever a verdade.- falou Remus.

Mas o Tod não vai deixar.- falou Martha com sua vozinha estridente.

Por favor somos em 8 o que ele vai fazer com todos nós?- perguntou Lucius.

Mas ele esta no sétimo ano...- falou Martha um pouco alterada.

E dai? Cara pelo menos eu sei que eu sou uma das melhores alunas do sexto ano , uma das melhores porque tem a Lily e o Severus, e vou ser obrigada a dizer isso os marotos também são ótimos alunos, o Lucius esta no sétimo ano querida, e você é a única molenga por aqui. Se não quiser ótimo mas acho que os outros concordam comigo.

É verdade se vamos se obrigados a escrever vamos escrever o que queremos.- falou Lily.

Eu concordo plenamente.

Que tal fazermor dois grupos para editarmos o jornal e já entregamos ele para o Tod ai ele não vai ter como editar.- falou Remus

Boa, então como vamos ficar formados?- perguntou Tiago.

Como é bem óbvio que não queremos ficar com grifinórios é melhor dividir assim, eu Severus e Martha. E vocês são o outro grupo.

Perfeito!- falou Sirius.

O que?- falaram Lily e Julien.

Quando começaremos a fazer?- perguntou já Tiago animado.

Se é pra daqui a três dias tem que ser amanhã hoje não da. Já ta tarde... Então que tal nos encontrarmos em uma sala vazia? Pra não atrapalhar ninguém.-falou Julien diretamente para Remus.

Perto da estátua da bruxa feia tem uma vazia agente pode ir pra lá depois do almoço.

Perfeito. Então até amanhã garotos.

Até.- falou Lily.

Cara eu não acredito na nossa sorte!

...Já no quarto...

Eu estava pensando em uma coisa. Já que depois do amoço vamos trabahar todos juntos. Amanhã é um dia perfeito pra mim dar em cima dela de novo e depois ficamos juntinhos!

Boa!

Vou usar novas táticas.Agora ela não vai me dizer não...

O que você vai fazer Sirius?

Ah Rabicho em breve você vai ficar sabendo e me vendo do lado de Julien Woodard. Tenho que ir começar a agir.

Martha, você não sabe a quanto tempo que eu to te procurando! Sabia que eu acordei cedo só por sua causa?

O que você quer?- perguntou toda vermelha.

Eu quero que você faça uma coisa muito especial para mim.- falou se aproximando dela perigosamente.

E o que é?- perguntou agora com até as sardas vermelhas.

Vamos combinar uma coisa...-falou mechendo nos cabelos dela.- Você da um jeito da Julien se declarar pra mim, claro sem ela perceber que eu vou ouvir. Quando ela falar eu vou escutar, vou chegar junto vou falar que sinto a mesma coisa e chama-la para sair e você pressiona um pouco para ela aceitar.

E o que eu ganho com tudo isso?-perguntou maliciosa.

Um encontro com qualquer um dos marotos.

Sério!? Qualquer um que eu quiser?

É isso ai.

Ta mas como você tem tanta certeza de que ela sente alguma coisa por você?

Fácil todas sentem.

Convencido.

Esse seu sorriso só confirma o que eu disse.

Ta então eu vou falar com ela.

Agora?

É, esteja por perto e com os meninos conversando para ela não desconfiar.-falou animada.

Oi Julien. Lindo dia.

Fala... Ta animada em Martha.Isso tudo porque vai fofocar num jornal?

É, mas também tem outro motivo ainda melhor! Eu vou sair com um dos marotos.

E?

E? Caso eles não são uns gatos? - Lilyan que estava lendo um livro rapidamente olhou para amiga não entendendo o papo de Martha, mas como Julien fez que não com a cabeça não se intrometeu na conversa. - Você Lily que ta tão quieta eu não tenho razão?

Eles tem um pequeno, um mínimio, um micro charme.

Que absurdo. Você Julien não acha o Sirius tudo de bom!? Por exemplo?

Assim o Black é bonito só que não tem aquele ar de chega cá minha nega.-falou simplesmente.

Que?-perguntou boba.

Eu concordo totalmente, tem garotos mais interessantes em Hogwarts.- falou Lily.

É o Black não tem aquele fulgor de amante latino.

Ta ai tirou as palavras da minha boca.

É o que?

Você tava ouvindo?- perguntou sem nenhuma vergonha olhando para cara de ofendido dele.

Eu não entendi.

Ué perguntaram se eu achava você bonito e eu falei.

E vocês concordam com ela?- perguntou olhando para Lily , Martha e os marotos.

É óbvio que você não tem... O que mesmo?- perguntou Tiago a Julien.

Fulgor de amante latino.

Isso ai, Tu é inglés cara. Conmo ia ter fulgor de amante latino???

Tiago você não ta ajudando nada.-falou bravo.

Vocês querem aguma coisa?- perguntou Lily.

Viemos chamar vocês para almoçar com agente.

Claro estou cheia de fome, vamos Lily.- falou arrastando a amiga pelo braço. Os marotos não entendiam nada mas já era um avanço considerável.

Remus você já fez a poção do professor ...?

Não porque? Você já fez?

Já é que ta ficando azul e ele disse que tinha que ficar roxo então eu não sei se estão certa as medidas.

Ta certo não tem muita diferença a não ser que esteja azul céu.-falou Tiago para Lily, Juliena cutucou para que continuasse falando.

Está azul arroxeado, não ta faltando nada?

Pode ser por causa do cadeirão.

Viu o que eu falei! Eu disse para fazer no meu que ia ficar roxo.

Olha quem fala você ainda nem fez.

E dai!?

Vocês são muito engraçadas.- falou Sirius pensativo.

Quem nós?- perguntou Lily segurando o pescoço de Julien que ria.

É parece que discutem direto, brigam mas são muito amigas.

Ué e vocês não brigam?

Por que vocês aceitaram comer com egente hoje?- perguntou Tiago sorrindo.- Viram que não somos tão chatos e resolveram nos dar uma chance?

Não porque sabiamos que mesmo que não aceitacemos vocês sentariam perto da gente.- falou Lily.

E sem contar que vamos todos para o mesmo lugar depois. Ai ai sabe to cansada de discutir com vocês sabia como vocês são dificeis.

Somos persistentes é diferente. Vocês é que são dificeis isso sim. Não queriam nem conversar.

É vimos que você não iam desistir. Unh frango, adoro frango sabe eu tava pensando que agente podia fazer tipo uma rebelião.

O que?

Depois a gente conversa sobre isso.-falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.- Que tal irmos para a sala!

Lily você vai entrevistar quem?

Eu acho que vou entrevistar o Hagrid...

Muito bom!

Alguém pode me informar por favor qual é o assunto da semana!?

Como assim você não sabe? Ta rolando a maior polêmica...

Black é só me contar da pra ser?

Ah claro. Vai ser um prazer!

Então vou pedir pro Remus me contar ta muito devagar.

Ta bom ta bom calma. Eu acho que é primeira coisa que você vai prestar atenção que eu falo então eu tenho que caprichar.

Vai logo!

Esses dois são muito engraçados...Eu vou ir lá falar com o Hagrid.

Quer que eu vá com você?

Você não tem que fazer sua matéria? Não quero te atrapalhar. Quem vai fazer a matéria central?

Eu faço meu assunto é pequeno mesmo.

Mas eu acho que deveria ter a ajuda de todos nós para todos assinarmos. Que tal que depois de todos acabarmos nossas matérias façamos isso juntos.

Ótima idéia Lily!

Obrigada Tiago.- falou vermelha já saindo.

... depois de um tempo...

Almofadinhas quero conversar um a coisa com você. Da pra ser?- perguntou Tiago junto com Remus, enquanto Sirius estava sentado ao lado de Julien que escrevia e nem percebia sua presença.

Pode falar.

É melhor em outro lugar...-falou olhando para Julien e Sirius entendendo o recado falou.

Tudo bem , sinto muito te deixar aqui sozinha minha flor mais pode ficar tranquila que volto daqui a pouquinho

Julien não respondeu nada e nem parecia ter ouvido o que ele tinha falado. Os marotos foram para a porta.

Fala Pontas aqui é mais seguro. É sobre o que?

A aposta.

O que vai desistir?

Claro que não. Mas eu estava pensando junto com Remus e Pedro e chegamos a conclusão que temos que estipular um prazo final para essa aposta, porque e se você consegue só no final do ano que vem o se não consegue nunca? Como eu vou aproveitar?

Verdade esquecemos desse pequeno detalhe... E então pra quando vocês querem?

Ta tão garantido assim? Não esqueça que você tem que ficar uma semana com ela.

Eu sei.

Então estamos ainda no inicio de setembro. Que tal até o baile de inverno?

Perfeito. Eu vou conseguir ficar com ela uma semana antes do baile e no dia do baile eu largo ela.

No dia? Mas que crueldade Sirius.

Anh? Eu não vou ficar com uma garota no baile se eu posso ficar com várias!

Você é quem sabe, tu que quer morrer no dia seguinte.

Que na nada ela vai ta tão bolada que não vai ter coragem de fazer nada.

Você é quem esta dizendo...No final de semana pra Hogsmeade vou chamar a Lily pra ir comigo e se ela não aceitar tenho um plano reserva pra por em prática no dia lá no Tres vassouras ela não vai ter como resistir.

E qual é? - perguntou Pedro interessado.

Vocês só vão saber no dia...- falou com um sorriso nos lábios.- E ai já acabou a sua mat´peria ou só ta paparicando ela?

Já acabei sou um expert falei muito sobre mulher!

Acabei!- falou Julien levantando o pergaminho.

Eu também.- falou Lily aparecendo na porta.

Que bom, que bom!!! Quero que todos ouçam pra ver se ta tudo certinho, sabe como pe eu nem sabia que isso tava acontecendo então vocês tem que dar a opinião sincera.

Pode falar.- falaram todos se sentando como se fosse começar um grande espetáculo.

Rhã rhã-fez limpando a garganta

Vou começar, não me interrompam por favor:

Jogadores amam, lideres de torcida amam, todo mundo ama.

Machismos e preconceito a parte , romance entre a gostosa de Hogwarts e jogador de quadribol merece um voto de confiança.  
É essas últimas semanas eu estou muito romantica, amor, amor, amor. Muitos dizem que é tudo nessa vida, vamos ver se continuam com esse pensamento. Bowling (apanhador da sonserina) foi com Sophia Jenkins ( todo mundo conhece... se não conhece já pegou)à Vestir Nus-Medéia, a loja de vestes mais cara do mundo bruxo, -vamos especificar isso, bem uma capa custa 7 vezes mais que sua mesada- e deu a amada seu número do Banco de Grigontes, para ela usar como bem quizesse. Sophia estava ali para dar uma repaginada na vestimenta do jogador, mas ele claro fez questão que ela levasse algumas sacolas de presente para ela. Agora me diz, como não se apaixonar por um garoto que faz uma gracinha dessa com 1 semana de namoro? Calma, a idéia aqui é justamente defender o contrário. Que pode haver amor onde há dinheiro.  
As pessoa afogadas no preconceito, em nenhum momento cogitou a idéia de que , Sophia pode realmente ter se interessado, no melhor sentido, por Bowling. Por que ninguém pensa isso de Narcisa Black, que é um tipo supremodelo rica,linda, que namora com o companheiro de equipe de Bowling Lucius Malfoy? Só porque além de rico, ele é lindo? "ao contrario de Bowling que eu desconfio que além de horroroso é vesgo", no estilo super europeu e apesar de sonserino tem um charme que faz qualquer uma babar?  
Que absurdo ninguém fala de interesse ai né! Isto é um abuso só porque Sophia muda de namorado como muda de roupa? Isso é preconceito!

E ai o que acharam?

Nossa July... Eu nunca quero ser criticada por você...

E eu pensava que você criticava agente.

Como assim? Agente nunca parou pra ficar falando de vocês.

Tu acabo com a raça deles...

Mas não era isso que eu queria eu queria mostrar como é egal o namoro da Narcisa com o Lucius, que eles são perfeitos um pro outro...

Mas cara, tu chamo a Sophia de piranha na cara dura.- falou Sirius.

E não é verdade?

O Bowling é vesgo?

Se não for é estrabico. Ma fico ruim?

Claro que não ta ótimo! Todos vão te temer cara!

E qual vai ser a diferença contanto que não me encham o saco ta tudo certo e ai vamos para a manchete?

Eu tenho aula astronomia agora. E vocês?

Quiromancia.

Você não faz adivinhação?

Também. Então até mais tarde.

E você Julien?

Eu o que?

Vai fazer o que?

Unh, não tenho nenhuma detenção a cumprir... Acho que é aula de astronomia também.Ou é transfiguração avançada?? Vou dar uma olhada na minha bolsa... to precisando de uma agenda... A aqui, um transfiguração avançada.

Mas nós também estamos nessa aula e não é agora.

Peo jeito meu horátio é diferente do de vocês até mais mafotos.-falou dando tchau.

É MAROTOS!- Gritou Sirius.

Mas um pouco e é você que fica caido por ela.

Do que você ta falando Remus?

Nada que tal irmos vamos nos atrasar.-falou andando na frente.

Volta aqui e expique-se!

Sabia que você me deu um susto pensei que você ia dar um chute neles.

Lily nós tinhamos que falar com eles de algum modo sem parecer que queriamos e pelo jeito o professor Flintwick deve ter mudado de idéia já que não falou nada então esse jornal veio em ótima hora. E não pense que eu não vi você toda vermelha por causa do Potter não é porque o Black tava me pertubando que eu fiquei cegueta.- falou rindo enquanto ia tomar banho.

Ah cala a boca!- falou jogando o sapato na porta fechada.

Errou! Ah Lily porque você não admite eu já te conheço a seis anos e desde o ano passado da pra ver na sua cara que você ta caida por ele desde que ele te chamou pra sair. Aposto se não fosse por minha causa vocês teraim ficado. ás vezse eu penso que não sou uma boa influencia pra você.

Quer saber se eu tivesse ficado com ele, ele já teria me dado um chute a muito tempo e eu seria mais uma. Não obrigada, ah se ele quizer mesmo aguma coisa séria comigo um dia ele vai ter que mudar muito ele é muito galinha você sabe disso.

Você não vai ficar sofrendo depois né.

Que ficar sofrendo o que! Quem ficou arrasada quando o Nicholas foi embora?

Olha eu já te disse que isso não tem nada haver e pra começar o Nicholas era somente um amigo.

Sei um amigo que ficou louquinho por você. Será que ele é tarado por professoras?

Quer saber agora quem tem que calar a boca é você Lily.

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão fácil conversar com elas, pense que tivesse que bolar altas conversas...- falou Sirius.

Eu disse que elas eram legais.- Remus esfregou na cara deles.

De quem vocês tão falando?

Ninguém Pedro que tal ir dormir? E aquela crítica? Meu Deus. Foi ótimo começarmos a trabalhar com elas. Será que amanhã elas ainda estarão falando com agente. Sabe to pensando em mudar de tática ir de mansinho sabe agente foi só conversar e tudo mais e deu super certo.

É verdade temos que ficar amigos delas primeiros. Que tal amanhã lancharmos com elas? E ai elas se livram do pesadelo do almoço.

Beleza!

Cenas do Próximo capítulo:

Ai que tédio...

Eu não sei como isso é possivel , tentei 3 possibilidades de detenção e nenhuma deu certo. É eu tenho que dizer isso... QUE TÉDIO!- Falou se jogando em um sofá.

Vocês querem jogar com agente?-perguntou Tiago olhando para Lily.

O que? Jogar com vocês?-Perguntou Julien estatica, pensava que eles já tinham desestido da aposta.

Qual jogo?-Perguntou Lily se sentando já que estava jogada no sofá.

Sei lá Snap, bexigas, xadrez...

Ah isso nós já tentamos, e é sem graça...

Já sei! Vamos responder o cardeno!

É mesmo!

Nós também podemos?- perguntou Remus.

É um jogo de perguntas.

Se quiser.

Eu não acredito que vocês vão com ela- falou Pedro.

Como assim? Vai jogar também Black?

Por que algum, problema?

Há, você acha que sua mente subdesenvovida tem capacidade de entender o que eu pergunto?

Vamos ver.

Hoje vamos jogar aonde?

Tem uma sala vazia no segundo andar...

Nós sabemos um lugar muito bom...

Valeu, foi mais um capítulo!!! Eu to tentando fazer o mais rápido possivel pra poder ficar tranquila quando começar as aulas na faculdade... Então aproveitem!  
Vampira Black ................................................................................................................................................................................................ 


	6. Jogatina

CAPÍTULO 6: JOGATINA

Unh to cheia de fome...- falou Lily.

Hoje é um lindo dia onde tudo esta perfeito e a mesa cheia- comentou Julien.

Um muito bom!

O que?

Eles não estão por aqui! Não é ótimo? Vamos ter um ótimo dia mesmo!

Legal pelo menos eles não vieram tomar café com agente. Tem aula de que agora?

Poções.

Eu tenho... ih... ah lembrei herbologia, quais as aulas que agente tem juntas? Nenhuma?

O que eu posso fazer se minha amiga tem aula em níveis avançados? Nós temos aula de trato juntas e DCAT também esqueceu? To duvidando que você tenha acordado... Vamos não podemos chegar atrasadas...

Vou chamar as meninas para almoçar com agente hoje.

A professora Minerva falou com vocês sobre as aulas?

Falou começam hoje depois dos jantar. Esse ano eu juro se ficarem enchendo o saco eu esgano um. Aperto o pescoço bem devagar...- falou sorrindo.

Sei você disse a mesma coisa no ano passado, lembra se recusou até dizer chega, até eles chamarem seus pais depois de todo aquele escandalo você ainda saiu com um namorado.

Fica quieta Lily.

Fica quieta Lily... essa é a única coisa que você sabe dizer quando eu toco nesse assunto.

Estamos atrasadas.

Ah l�! Elas estão felizes! Então o lanche não vai ser um arranca rabo.

Eu tenho aula de herbologia agora.

Poções... pelo menos eu tenho pra quem ficar olhando- falou Tiago piscando.

Eu também tenho poções e você Pedro?

Transfiguração... Levei pau no ano passado esqueceram?

É verdade, então vai logo senão a professora vai te tirar pelo menos uns 10 pontos. E nós também temos que ir.

Professor o senhor já tomou a sua decisão?

Sim professora Minerva, os alunos ficaram, sabendo em menos de uma semana.

Acha que é o melhor a fazer?

Na situação em que estamos, sim.  
Como estamos Maclane?

Tudo perfeito eles já pescaram, em pouco tempo já saberemos quem são os melhores.

E como tem certeza que eles viram para o nosso lado?

Porque os melhores são sonserinos mestre e eu sei que eles viram.

Eu acho bom mesmo. Senão já sabe o que acontece quando não fico satisfeito.

Pode ficar tranquilo mestre, tudo vai sair perfeito e quem sabe não trazemos outras pessoas também para o nosso lado...

Ih então como estão se saindo com os garotos- perguntou Joaenne curiosa.

Já estão caindo.- falou Julien rindo.

Ah como eu quero ver a cara do meu queridissimo primo quando estiver acabado...

Você vai ver Cisa.

Mas vocês vão fazer isso com o Remus também?

Se for preciso.- falou Lily séria.

Mas a Lily vai resistir ao Tiago, tem certeza que pode confiar July- perguntou Narcisa zombeteira.

Eu sinceramente não sei!

Ei... eu to aqui sabia?

Claro...- falou se abaixando vendo que Lily ia lhe tacar aguma coisa.

É engraçado ver a minha prima conversando com alguém assim tão feliz ela sempre costuma ser tão... apagada.

E desde quando você presta atenção nela? Por favor né Sirius. Pensei que sua prima favorita fosse a Belatrix...

Remus, me fala quando vai parar de proteger elas? Hoje a noite eu tenho um encontro com a Éris do sétimo ano da Sonserina!

Fala sério sétimo ano- exclamou Tiago.

Desde quando você fica sonserinas- perguntou Pedro nervoso.

Desde que eu fiquei com a Belatrix.- falou rindo.- Não fica assim Pedro é tudo mulher. E você Tiago ela tem uma irmã na Lufa Lufa que é uma gata ta no quinto ano.

Sei lá.

A fala sério Tiago...

Beleza qual é o nome dela?

Égide, depois vou falar com ela que você aceitou marquei lá na torre de Astronomia.

Então vai ser um encontro daqueles!

Oi Hagrid!

Meninas que bom ver vocês! Aceitam um ch�?

Claro que pergunta. O seu é meu chá favorito Hagrid- falou Joaenne animada.

Parece que é um dia de visitas a pouco os garotos estiveram aqui.

Que garotos- perguntaram desinteressadas.

Quem mais? Sirius, Tiago e Remus . E vocês como estão?

Vim tomar chá e aprender a tricotar de novo, esqueci tudo o que você começou a me ensinar, é incrivel eu aprendo tudo, menos isso...

Julien? Não creio, agente vem aqui pra conversar e você já querendo sugar o Hagrid.

Ah Joaenne eu já converso tanto com Hagrid durante nossas expedições! Vocês é que não conhecem as coisas boas da vida!

Cruzes me embrenhando na Floresta Proibida? Não quero nem conhecer.- falou Narcisa.

Vou preparar o chá e vocês não discutam meninas. E como vão os namorados?

Bem- falaram Joaenne e Narcisa juntas.

E vocês duas quando vão arranjar um? O Remus ta sozinho sabiam? Uma de vocês podia ficar com ele.- falou rindo, as duas ficaram vermelhas.

Só se for a Lily porque ele nem me da confiança, mas eu duvido já que o Tiago ta afim dela então nenhuma de nós duas pode ficar com ele Hagrid infelizmente.

Como assim? O jovem Tiago e Sirius tem um encontro duplo hoje a noite na torre de astronomia ... Ih eu não devia ter falado isso...

Tudo bem Hagrid agente não liga né Lily?

Claro que não.- falou com a cabeça baixa.

Ficaram bastante tempo conversando e tomando chá até que Joaenne e Narcisa tinham que ir a um ensaio do coral, Julien lembrou que tinha uma reunião com a professora Minerva e Lily tinha que correr para começar a fazer seus deveres que estavam se acumulando e ela nunca deixava seus deveres acumular.

Olá meninas querem lanchar com agente?

Não.- falaram as duas apessadas.

Perai, pensei que estivessemos ficando amigos sei lá...- falou Tiago desarrumando os cabelos.

Eu to cheia de dever pra fazer ta então não enche.- falou bruscamente.

Eu tenho que ir conversar com a professora Minerva...

O que? Ela finalmente viu que você é maluca e descontrolada e não devia assistir aula com agente- perguntou Sirius.

Não, é incrivel como ela ainda não percebeu isso...

É sobre o que? Isso é se não te incomoda responder.- perguntou Remus educadamente.

Eu que pedi para conversar com ela pra ter uns conselhos de qual profissão que eu sigo...

Você ainda não sabe?

Você não me ajuda em nada Potter...

Mas eu pensei que você já tava decidida.

É Lily eu tava pensando em ser medi-bruxa.- Sirius engasgou quando ouviu isso.

Você ta afim de matar quantos?

Só um... adivinha quem?

Não faço a mínima idéia.

Realmente sempre que você ta machucada você não gosta de ir pra ala hospitalar, consegue curar cada machucado horroroso que tu arranja não sei como...-falou Lily.

Só que agora eu também quero ser auror...

É, também é a sua cara.

Auror... Você quer caçar bruxos das trevas? Pensei que só homem pudesse fazer isso.- disse Tiago.

Que? Se até a minha avó faz parte. É claro é um grupo seleto e tem altas provas, testes, notas, aulas mas eu acho que consigo.Bem tchau pra vocês.

Lily você não quer ajuda para fazer os exercicios eu aproveito e faço os meus juntos é só espe...

Não obrigada, eu faço minhas coisas melhor sozinha com licensa.

Que esnobada! O que aconteceu?

Eu é que sei? Quer saber vamos nos preparar, ficar bonitinho, cherosinho pro encontro de mais tarde.

É assim que se fala! E você Remus não quer um encontro?

Quem sabe outro dia? Tenho que fazer os deveres. Estão atrasados.

Você tem que viver cara!

Olha pra vocês não me encherem mais eu aceito um encontro amanhã. Ok?

Beleza! Vou arranjar a melhor gata pra você!

Professora, posso entrar?

Claro Julien, entre e sente-se.

E ai o que ela falou?

Que eu sou perfeita para as duas profissões. Pra essa e para várias outras...

Então não ajudou em nada.

Claro que ajudou eu tive uma idéia ótima eu vou fazer os dois.

O que?

Ora pra ser um auror eu vou me meter em muita enrascada e as pessoas que estão comigo também então vamos precisar de cuidados até nos acharem já estaremos mortos a não ser que eu esteja l�!

Nossa! Isso que é vida agitada. Mas qual você vai fazer primeiro?

Num sei to pensando em fazer os dois juntos...

Não vai ser muita coisa não, até pra você!

O problema Lily é que a professora me falo uma coisa certa eu não ia aguentar ficar trancafiada em um hospital apesar do tanto que eu gosto disso. Então o único jeito é fazer junto. Ai ai...

Demoro pra caramba essa reunião heim.

É que acabamos repassando as aulas e a professora voltou naquele assunto do Voldemort...

Cara tudo pra eles é esse monstro...

Eu entendo...

Mas que tal irmos comer e dormir?

É é a melhor coisa que agente pode fazer! Só que eu não posso esqueceu? Hoje tem aula de reforço.

É mesmo então vamos comer, a aula vai ser em que sala lá embaixo perto da de poções?

Uhum.

Eu posso assistir?

Quantas vezes você já me pediu isso? Eu já não disse que não gosto?

Mais vai ter um monte de gente assistindo!

Mas ninguém que va me criticar depois ou querer se intrometer na minha aula.

Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso?

Eu estou dizendo.

E ai como foi ontem?

Os caras tão tendo dificuldade em cada matéria ridícula... Ontem foi poções e a maioria dos alunos não lembram como se fazem uma poção básica. Vai ser desastroso.

E não precisa de uma ajudante?

Não Lily eu não preciso! Sabia que você é um porre dando aula?

Como você sabe?

Como eu sei? Esqueceu que você me deu aula de como ser trouxa? Foi terrivel! Você coloca defeito em tudo e eu não posso falar uma palavra... Sempre que eu tinha uma opinião você falava: é isso acabou, não insista no assunto Julien.

Nossa cara é o nosso primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts sem deveres! O que vamos fazer- perguntou Lily animada.

É faz isso mesmo, muda de assunto... Bem quanto ao fim de semana podemos fazer de tudo!

O que vamos fazer hoje? Depois de aquele encontro de ontem tudo hoje vai parecer chato- falou Sirius animado.

Verdade o que qui são aquelas irmãs? E o Remus arranjo quem pra ele?

Pra mim o que?

Esqueceu? Ontem você disse que ia aceitar um dos encontros.

Contanto que não seja a Luana ou a Martha.

Beleza! Podiamos fazer um encontro triplo as meninas tavam doidas pra sair hoje de novo.

Ótimo! Encontro em grupo! E o que vamos fazer até l�?

Que tal conversar com nossas garotas favoritas?

Ai que tédio...

Eu não sei como isso é possivel , tentei 3 possibilidades de detenção e nenhuma deu certo. É eu tenho que dizer isso... QUE TÉDIO- Falou Julien se jogando em um sofá no salão comunal.

Vocês querem jogar com agente-perguntou Tiago olhando para Lily.

O que? Jogar com vocês-Perguntou Julien estatica, pensava que eles já tinham desistido da aposta.

Qual jogo-Perguntou Lily se sentando já que também estava jogada no sofá.

Sei lá Snap, bexigas, xadrez...

Ah isso nós já tentamos, e é sem graça...

Já sei! Vamos responder o cardeno- falou Julien sorrindo maliciosa.

É mesmo- falou Lily animada.

Caderno?

É um jogo.

E nós também podemos- perguntou Remus.

É um jogo de perguntas e respostas onde não se pode mentir.-explicou Lily.

Se quiser participar pode. Mas quem mente, fica um tempo fora de circulação por algum motivo.- finalizou Julien.

Eu não acredito que vocês vão com elas.- falou Pedro.

Como assim? Vai jogar também Black?

Por que algum, problema?

H�, você acha que sua mente subdesenvovida tem capacidade de entender o que eu pergunto- questionou Julien.

Vamos ver.

Hoje vamos jogar aonde-perguntou Lily tentando evitar uma discussão.

Tem uma sala vazia no segundo andar...- falou Tiago.

Nós sabemos um lugar bom...- disse Sirius.

Já sei. Achei um lugar perfeito! Um lugar onde ninguém iria incomodar a gente já que todos que ficam lá vão continuar.

Onde?

No dormitório masculino.

O QUE- Perguntaram todos os meninos juntos. Antes que alguém respondesse as meninas já estavam subindo a escada. Quando acabaram de falar as garotas já estavam la dentro.

Nossa que muquifinho... - falou Lily olhando o quarto.

Que nojo...- falou Julien olhando uma pilha de meias e cuecas.

Vocês não limpam isso aqui não?

E ai como é esse caderno- perguntou Remus envergonhado tirando uma meia de cima da cama dele onde elas haviam sentados.

Primeiro agente responde as perguntas básicas, todos nós. Vamos lá o caderno pergunta e agente resposta.

Lily abriu o caderno que exalou uma fumaça azulada, letras apareceram na sua frente fazendo a pergunta só que logo uma voz feminina perguntou novamente.

Nome , apelido , idade:

1- Remus Lupin , aluado , 16

2- Lilyan Evans ,lily , 16

3- Julien Woddard , july ,16

4-Sirius Black , almofadinhas,16

5-Tiago Potter, pontas,16

Que apelido esquisito Pontas...

Porque estão falando só do meu?

Ora porque o Sirius é um almofadinha mesmo...- falou Lily simplemente.

É o que?

A calem a boca e responde a próxima.- falou Julien para os três.

Data de Nascimento, signo e 1 qualidade:

1- 20/ 05, touro, paciência com as pessoas.

2- 09/07,câncer, proteger os outros.

3- 14/04, áries, habilidade com a varinha.

4- 01/02,aquário, amigo.

5- 25/07, leão, persistente.

Ah e como é persistente, a Lily que sabe...

Mas não é só com ela é com tudo que eu faço.

Mas quem é mais afetada é ela.

Parem de falar de mim por favor.

Feitiço

1-Riddikulus

2-Tagarantella

3-Estupefaça

4-Furunculos

5-Reparus

Doce favorito

1-Torta de abóbora

2-Bolo de cenoura

3-Chocolate com menta

4-Cerveja amanteigada

5- Sorvete

Namorado (a) 

1- Não

2- Não

3-Não

4- nenhuma imagina se eu posso ter várias.

5- Não.

Você já foi visto com algum trouxa?

1- Sim.

2- Claro eu era uma.

3- Vários.

4- Já até fiquei com algumas.

5-Eu também.

Voce é sangue puro e se sim se importa com isso?

1- Não.

2- Não

3- Sim e não ligo a mínima.

4- Sim e não me importo os que não são também são bem vindos.

5- Sim, só me importo com os que fazem mal independente de ser sangue puro ou não.

Quem foi a primeira pessoa que voce beijou e com quantos anos?

Nossa que mudança radical de assunto.

Não discutam com o caderno apenas respondam.

1- Annie , com 14 anos.

2- Thomas, com 13 anos.

3- Jackie, com 14 anos.

4- Não lembro foram tantas...

5- Se eu não me engano a Melissa ou foi a Dayene, deve ter sido com uns dozes anos...

Meio de transporte favorito.

1- Trem

2-Aparatar

3-Qualquer um em chão

4-Moto

5-Vassoura

Cor dos olhos:

1-Mel

2-Verdes

3-Azul

4-Azul, lindos e profundos.

5-Castanho escuro

Quem são seus melhores amigos?

1- Sirius, Tiago e Pedro

2- Julien

3- Lily

4 -Tiago, Remus e Pedro

5-Sirius, Remus e Pedro

Quem você mais odeia?

1- Não odeio ninguém mais desgosto do Snape

2- Ninguém

3- Estou começando ainda, mas por enquanto não odeio ninguém.

4- Snape

5-Snape sebosão

Sebosão? Vocês querem levar uma porrada?

Calma Julien vamos continuar...

Inteligência

1-Boa

2- Acho que regular

3-Dizem que é meio anormal...

4-Ela é legal e a sua?

5-Boa

Um animal

1-Lobo

2-Águia

3-Pantera

4-Cachorro

5-Cervo

Cervo? O seu animal favorito é um veado-perguntaram Lily e Julien rindo abertamente quase caido em cima de uma pilha de roupa.

Eu gosto ué algum problema? Vocês não gostam de pantera e águia eu gosto de cervo.

...-elas ainda não haviam parado de rir.

Vamos continuar- perguntou Remus se segurando para não rir também.

Um bruxo

1-Alvo Dumbledore

2-AlvoDumbledore

3-Kebin Woodard e Vovô Woodard.

4-Willian Potter

5-Willian Potter

Resultado:

As categorias são divididas em Bruxo das Trevas, Bonzinho, Você é um bruxo? e Auror.

1-Bonzinho

2-Auror

3-Auror

4-Bonzinho

5-Auror

Agora que já fomos aceitos poderemos fazer cinco perguntas que devem ser respondida por todos. Quem começa? Só que quem fez a pergunta que não inclue na resposta.

Só vocês duas fazem esse jogo? Deve ser muito sem graça...

Não. mas tem pouquissima gente a maioria mentia em alguma coisa e iam parando de jogar...

E quem ainda joga com vocês?

Só o Hagrid quando pode, o professor Dumbledore...

O professor Dumbledore?

É esse caderno era dele, e ele tinha perdido quando ainda era adolescente e nós encontramos ele, ai ele deu pra gente. Quem vai começar?

Eu posso- perguntou Tiago ansioso.

Vai nessa.

Você ama alguém ? Quem?

Nossa que pergunta romantica Potter. Tudo isso é pra saber se a Lily gosta de você? Se sim pode ter feito a pergunta errada porque ela pode não amar apenas gostar.

Julien para de dar esperanças para o pobre moribundo. -falou Lily sorrindo.- Eu não amo ninguém.

Bem eu amo alguém...

Você tem que falar quem. Olha as regras do jogo.

Meu pai.

Que sem graça, Você me ama e não quer dizer.

Ah Sirius vai a merda mas antes responde.

Não eu não amo ninguém. Remus só falta você.

Não também não amo ninguém.

Quem é o próximo-perguntou Tiago desanimado.

Por que você não entende nada que está a sua volta, por que não presta atenção no que ocorre e mente tanto a ponto de pensar coisas que te enganam?

Julien!

Entendeu a pergunta Lily! Então vai ser a primeira a responder, mas não se esqueça a resposta tem que ser de acordo com o que você entendeu da pergunta.

Uma coisa que eu não entendo...? Ta, eu não entendo o porque desse Lord não sei das quantas esta atras daqueles que nasceram trouxas, as vezes não presto atenção nas coisas que ocorrem em minha volta como os ataques, fuxicos e coisas assim , e eu só minto para aqueles mentem para mim. No caso você.

Posso ser o próximo?

Vai fundo Remus.

Eu só minto para poder um dia ter esperanças , sendo assim minto para mim mesmo e também para me proteger, é raro eu não prestar atenção em alguma coisa e só não percebo quando as garotas tão dando em cima de mim...- falou rosado.

Black não vai responder-perguntou Julien.

É... deixa o Tiago primeiro.

Eu não entendo porque as pessoas sempre acham que a gente fez algo de errado, as vezes minto para defender meus amigos e muitas vezes não presto atenção nas coisas a minha volta porque estou prestando muita atenão numa certa ruiva.-falou sincero, fazendo Lily ficar ainda mais vermelha..

Só falta você Black ou não entendeu a pergunta?

Claro que eu entendi.mas eu sempre entendo tudo menos o fato de você ainda não ter se jogado nos meus braços. E sempre presto atenção em tudo.

Ta bom... quem é o próximo?

Eu! Julien você promete que não vai brigar comigo?

O que você vai fazer Lily?

Bem la vai Todos já sabem da verdade tem medo de perder a todos- Remus tremeu ao ouvir a pergunta.

Lily! Tomara que ele não tenha entendido essa... Acho qe a única verdade que todos sabem de mim é que eu tenho medo de altura e que sou rabugenta mas quem eu vou perder? Ninguém.

A única verdade é que eu quero muito sair com você.-falou Tiago.

É dessa vez se não vai poder dizer que ele ta mentindo Lily.

Vai se danar Sirius , responde logo.- falou um pouco vermelha.

Bem minha vida é um livro aberto duvido de vocês acharem algo.

Remus vai responder essa?

Só se a próxima pergunta for a minha.

Tudo bem você tem esse direito.

É eu tenho muito medo de perder meus amigos e medo de que as pessoas tenham medo de mim.- só ai Tiago e Sirius entenderam onde elas queriam chegar.- Mas acho que nem todos sabem a verdade... Posso fazer a perguntar- fizeram que sim com a cabeça.- Como vocês descobriram?

Você realmente acha que com aquelas desculpas ninguém iria perceber- perguntou Julien fazendo cara que dizia: Você estava ofendendo minha inteligência.

Era só prestar um pouco de atenção afinal você sempre some em periodo de Lua cheia e volta acabado... E não ligamos.

Nós também temos que responder? Bem descobrimos do mesmo jeito que elas.

Verdade...

Obrigado por não contarem a ninguém e por não terem medo...

Que isso você é muito gentil, como vamos conseguir ter medo de você que é tão bonzinho?

Mesmo assim obrigado...

VAI LÁ ALMOFADINHAS A ÚLTIMA PERGUNTA É SUA- Falou Tiago tentando descontrair o ambiente que tinha ficado pesado.- FAZ UMA MANEIRA!

Ta hum... essa é boa você já sentiu uma queda por um de nós ou ainda sente?

Sim.- falou Julien.

Ah viu eu sabia que você é louca por mim!

E quem disse que era você? Esqueceu a pergunta era só se já sentiu uma queda por um de nós ou ainda sente e não por quem. Então o próximo.

Sem graça.

Isso que dá não saber formular uma pergunta.- falou risonha.

Ah mas não adianta disfarçar eu sei que você tem uma queda por mim.

Não.- falou Liliam cortando a briga estava vendo os olhos da amiga ficar vermelhos.

Sim...- falou Tiago.

Não sei.

Como assim não sabe Remus?

Não sabendo ué o caderno aceitou a minha resposta.

Ah mais isso não vale.

Vale sim.Bem garotos o jogo acabou, valeu até mais.- faou fechando o caderno e se levantando.

Como assim é só isso?

E queriam mais o que? Vamos antes que atrapalhemos mais um encontro de vocês tchau.- falou correndo.

Lily? Vamos pra onde agora?

Eles não vão nos seguir a Jia me falou que vai ter um encontro triplo, o Remus vai sair com ela... Vamos procurar a Jo e Cisa, porque elas também tem ótimas idéias.

É melhor pegarmos uma sala vazia. Será que a Cisa pode nos dar alguma informação?

Aposto que sim!

E ai? Vocês jogaram com eles-perguntou Narcisa interessada.

É, agora eles já sabem que nós sabemos do Remus.- comentou Lily.

Não iamos usar isso contra ele mesmo é muito injusto. E só quem sabe são os marotos e nós acho que ninguém mais precisa saber.- falou Julien e todas afirmaram.

Concordo plenamente. Mas nós não descubrimos muita coisa não, eles não entendem o que agente pergunta e não vamos perguntar as coisas na cara deles.- disse Lily desanimada.

Pfuit como são burros.- falou Joaenne resignada.

E é por isso que chamamos vocês. Queremos novas idéias.

Unh vocês ainda não foram atacadas por nenhuma líder de torcida? Sei lá ele ia ser obrigado a defender você e ficar contra o fã clube dele.

Não da Cisa porque ainda não começaram os jogos... Mas a idéia é ótima! Imagina agora que estamos escrevendo no jornal eu acabo com a raça delas o que eu sempre quis fazer.

Quis? Você já faz as esculacha sempre que uma delas esbarra em você. Qual foi a última? A sim elas te cercaram e o que você falou pra elas! "O que? Vão me fazer ter um ataque de riso com esses pompons?" com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

Calma garotas. Unh eu faço critica não? Então vamos dar um jeito nessas galinhas depenadas que tentam roubar namorados! Fala ai Cisa quantas vezes algumas delas tentaram ficar com Lucius?

Unh... Foram tantas que não da nem pra contar a minha sorte é que o Lucius é fiel e só a Grifinória e a Corvinal tem torcida por que imagina uma sonserina gostosona dando em cima dele!

Isso não vai acontecer porque ele gosta de você Cisa. Que nem o Logan imagina quantas garotas mais velhas deram em cima dele e quantas líder de torcida. Acho que nossa sina é namorar jogadores de quadribol.

Uma vírgula! Vocês três tudo bem eu não me encacho nisso não.

Como assim vocês três?

Eu tive outra idéia, tipo fazer uma reclamação para tirarmos as líderes de torcida afinal o que elas fazem? A torcida já é animada não precisam delas. E que tal um mascote...- falou com a cara mais cínica que tinha.

Eu ouvi aquilo.  
E então como estão os tramites?

Está tudo a nosso favor. Em pouco tempo tudo vai estra certo.

Ótimo. Somente uma coisa me aborrece.

E o que seria?

Ainda nada.

Muito longe dali em uma biblioteca os pais de Julien conversavam seriamente. Sabiam que nem Hogwarts estava segura. E isso os amendrontava, tudo ficaria mais fácil se eles mesmos protegessem sua filha.

O que você acha Kevin? Pra mim o melhor é tirar ela de lá.

Eu concordo querida mas temos que esperar que ela se de conta sozinha. Ela vai querer sair fique tranquila.

Até o Cristopher esta preucupado ele veio conversar comigo hoje.

Eu sei, ele também veio falar comigo é bom saber que ele está preucupado com ela principalmente agora que tem pouquissimo tempo.

Seu pai ficaria muito feliz, eu sei que fui eu que quis colocar ela lá em Hogwarts só que nos tempos atuais.

O que temos que fazer é esperar. Depois do que aconteceu no último ano ela esta muito mais atenta a tudo que a cerca e qualquer coisa de errado ela vai nos comunicar. Ela é muito inteligente, sabe o que tem que fazer. Mesmo que isso a magoe ela sabe.

E se mandassemos o Cristopher para perto dela?

E o que ele faria? Ele não pode ficar em Hogwarts.

Mas...

Eu sei que você está com muito medo querida. Mas é melhor ela tomar as próprias decisões.

Onde vocês vão?

Temos um encontro triplo! E você estava aonde?

Por ai... E acabei fazendo minha tarefa de Transfiguração.

Depois eu dou uma olhada pra ver se esta tudo certo.

Beeeem depois- falou Sirius animado puxando Remus pelo braço enquanto Tiago o segurava pelo o outro.

Tchau!

Sua mente deve ter um poço de idéias malucas!

Vocês não gostaram?

Se não gostamos? Amamos!

Vai ser o coisa mais linda do mundo ver a cara deles!

Então mãos a obra eu vou fazer essa crítica já pra sair nessa semana! Quando é o prazo Lily?

É só semana que vem esqueceu? O primeiro jornal só vai sair amanhã.

E o que tem de interessante nesse jornal?

É verdade você não nos contaram nada nem o Lucius me contou!

Amanhã vocês vão ficar sabendo mas acho que na primeira rodada vamos ser aclamados todos vão querer um!

Ta tão bom assim?

E você vao se sentir super lisonjeada!

O que vocês tão falando de mim- perguntou tão vermelha que se podia comparar com os cabelos de Lily.

Como não Cisa? Como vamos deixar a Rainha de Hogwarts fora dessa!

Ah não vocês ainda tão me zoando pelo ano passado! Como ia saber que eu ia ser eleita a Rainha do baile de natal?

Não fica assim nos orgulhamos muito de você! Por isso você está no jornal. E ainda não posso esquecer a cara daquelas lideres de torcida quando nenhuma delas foi eleita nem pra rainha nem pra princesinha!

E nem da Sophia pedindo a recontagem dos votos!

Foi nessa época que você começou a namorar o Lucius ou foi um pouquinho antes?

Foi um pouco antes... se lembra eu tava meio insegura mais no dia do baile foi tudo lindo!

E ele foi eleito o Rei! Fizeram o casal mais lindo da festa!

E esse ano você vai no baile July?

Que pergunta! É claro que não! Por que Jo o Logan vai ta ai? Eu tenho que pegar umas poções com ele.

Não tem nem graça, quando os dois se encontram em vez de botar o papo em dia colocam as poções em dia!

Somos bruxos não duas trouxas fofoqueiras Jo!

São uns chatos isso sim. Eu já vou queridas porque preciso da minha noite de sono para me manter sempre bela!

Ah ta bom ta é cheia de sono isso sim sua preguiçosa!

Não precisa espalhar- falou estirando a língua.

Eu também vou tenho que separar meu uniforme porque amanhã tem aula! Não esqueçam desse pequeno detalhe.

Pode deixar.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Todos começaram a fazer a prova, após uma hora de prova alguns já entregavam a prova desistindo a maioria estava visivelmente cansados, depois da parte escrita eles iriam para uma sala fazer uma poção, logo depois transfigurar corretamente uma lontra em um travesseiro de penas, ainda executar um feitiço corretamente, e por último uma seção de Defesa contra arte das trevas onde aparecia um comensal de um lado e um bicho papão de outro. A maioria dos alunos saiam quase chorando do provão, outros queriam ir diretamente para o quarto dormir e os últimos iam descansar no lago.

Ih ai como foi na prova- perguntou Remus desanimado se sentando ao lado dela no salão principal que estava vazio..

Horrivel- falou Lily igualmente desanimada e desapontada.

Com muita luta e esforço ai está o sexto capítulo e o sétimo foi um problema porque eu confundi com o 8... Mas ta tudo certo agora o sétimo só quando a cabeça funcionar e a faculdade ajudar... Bem valeu a todos e muitos beijos!

Vampira Black


	7. TESTES

CAPÍTULO 7: TESTES

Julien estava descendo emburrada para as masmorras, pensando porque a Lily tinha que encher tanto o seu saco. E ainda por cima tinha aturado os marotos e para piorar tudo tinha que descer para fazer o mais detestava dar aulas.

Ah Julien que bom encontrar você antes que seus alunos cheguem. Temos que conversar.

O que houve professora?

Queria que soubesse que os alunos vem melhorando muito dentro das matérias e que estão te elogiando.

Ah... era só isso?

E dizer que amanhã o professor Dumbledore vai fazer um discurso muito importante e eu detestaria ver você chegando atrasada.

Pode deixar professora eu vou ser a primeira a chegar no salão principal.

Julien eu tenho visto você andando com alguns alunos que não são muito recomendáveis...

Ah... os marotos, pode deixar professora eu sei que eles não são flor que se cheire mas não ...

Não, não são eles, eles são levados mas são nada mais que bobagens. Eu estou falando sobre a Belatrix, o namorado dela, alguns alunos que não tem um comportamento parecido com o seu.

Mas são eles que vem falar comigo, sabe e eu converso sem contar que eu sei que eles não são confiáveis mas prefiro conversar a outras coisa. E sem contar que sempre dicsutimos eu e a Black. Acho que tenho algum problema com os Black...

Eu não recomendo brigas, mas também não quero que se envolva com as pessoas erradas.

A Belatrix seria uma dessas pessoas erradas professora?

Não claro que não Julien, de onde tirou isso? Porque não vai dar sua aula. - falou se retirando da sala.

Ah essa é boa vem aqui faz um discurso e não confirma nada... Eu mereço. E ainda por cima hoje a aula é de História da Magia, quem tem dificuldade nisso?-perguntou para si mesma esperando os alunos entrar.- Nem sei como ainda tenho paciência de estar aqui. E se aquele moleque de ontem voltar aqui eu o transformo numa anta bem gorda...

Boa noite...- falou um sétimanista sem graça de estar ali.

Boa noite só falta mais uns 6 alunos, ah e não ligue não é só você que tem dificuldade, os outros alunos também são do sétimo ano.

Tudo bem...

Você já sabe do esquema?

A professora Minerva já me explicou.- falou e logo depois todos os outros alunos também entraram sem graças.

Vamos começar então com a história do Príncipe Marko...

Me desculpe.- falou uma garota levantando a mão.

Vocês querem começar com um outro assunto?

Bem, não sei se é da opinião de todos, mas você sendo aluna não vai se negar a responder sobre isso e como é óbvio que é inteligente, pelo menos mais que agente, e provavelmente sabe do que está acontecendo.

Do que está falando?- perguntou se sentando na mesa.

Não queremos saber da história e sim do presente, o que está acontecendo agora e se realmente vai haver uma Guerra.- todos concodaram com a aluna da Lufa Lufa.

Toda a turma ficou em silêncio a espera de uma resposta, que com certeza nunca iam conseguir de um professor de verdade. Julien se pois a pensar e abriu o livro em uma página onde havia mapas e abriu um sorriso, percorrendo o mapa com o dedo.

Noruega... Ninguém fala da Noruega... As pessoas falam do coisa ruim, de comensais da morte, de medo, ataques, Guerras. Mas da Noruega nada, pelo visto a violência tem mais prestigio que o bacalhau, eis ai um lugar que eu gostaria de morar.

O que? Mas...

Ah sim. Bem isso não vai cair nos N.I.E.M'S de vocês, e eu não quero que me chamem de incompetente. Eu já estou aqui obrigada...

Então não vai nos contar.

Só se vocês quiserem esperar eu termina essa matéria do Príncipe Marko. Se não quiserem também, não explico nada e volto pra o que eu tinha que fazer. Claro vão me fazer muito feliz.

Tudo bem.- concordaram todos.

Tudo bem para o que? Esperarem para saber no final da aula ou me deixar ir embora?

Vamos esperar o final da aula.

Bem pelo menos eu tentei...

Então vamos lá de onde caiu o Principe Marko? E aonde?

Caiu de sono de seu testrálio.

E caiu de cima da estrada da magnífica Montanha Miroch.

E por que?

Porque uma veela ficou com inveja do canto de seu irmão que era mais belo que o seu.

Mas porque ele estava cantando?

Para não deixar o Príncipe Marko cair.

Perfeito, já sabem toda a história do príncipe Marko então até a próxima semana.

Pera ai. Você disse que ia nos contar!

Ah pensei que vocês iam esquecer... Tudo bem perguntem.

É verdade que vai haver uma Guerra?

Provavelmente. - todos os alunos ficaram alarmados - Eu sei que querem evitar que vocês descubram isso, eu mesma não contaria. Mas vocês estão no sétimo ano e precisam saber o que os aguarda. Então eu peço que vocês não fiquem espalhando isso por ai e que intensifiquem seus estudos em Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas.

Mas os aurores não estão ai para nos proteger?

É esse o trabalho deles não? Nos defender e deixar agente tranqüilos.

Mas não é o suficiente, tem muito mais comensais e ainda por cima tem aurores que estão sendo influenciados a se tornarem comensais, o feitiço Império está sendo mais usado do que nunca.

Então é verdade?

É. Nenhum de seus amigos foram mortos ou algum familiar?

Bem meu tio morreu mas foi um acidente...

Certo.

Pelo menos foi o que a minha mãe disse, antes de me mandar ficar todas as minhas férias longe de casa, na América...

Não fiquem com caraminholas na cabeça, é por isso que não nos falam nada. Eu sei porque eu leio muito os jornais e vejo que algo esta acontecendo de errado e meus pais não me escondem nada. Bem a aula já foi encerrada podem ir. E espero que esse assunto tenha sido dado por encerrado.

Saiu brigando consigo mesma não deveria ter dito nada. E imaginando como a Lily iria brigar se descobrisse o que ela falou para os alunos. Quando estava saindo ainda com os livros nos braços, esbarrou com Sirius. Não estava de bom humor para gracinhas.

O que você esta fazendo até essa hora aqui embaixo?

To andando e você estava com a Belatrix, pronto já sabemos onde estavamos.

Quer ajudar com esses livros?

Não obrigada.

Você ainda não disse o que estava fazendo, com o Severus não estava, estava estudando aqui nas masmorras?

Estava andando oras... E desde quando você tem alguma coisa a ver com a minha vida?

Calma. Você parece estar cansada.

É eu to. Toma carrega esses livros.

Que abuso.

Quem pode manda obedece quem tem juízo.

Já vai dormir? Não quer ir dar uma volta comigo?

Não, amanhã de manhã o professor Dumbedore vai dar um comunicado importante no café então não se atrase.

Olha quem fala!

To falando sério.- falou enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao salão comunal.

E mesmo se não fosse isso também não iria aceitar.

Seria novidade se você aceita-se. Aqui os seus livros.

Obrigada.

Já ta acordada?

Eu falei para irmos cedo. O professor Dumbledore vai fazer um comunicado e que vai te interessar muito então levanta e se arruma.

Ta bom, ta bom.

To descendo.

Me espera!

Vamos embora.

Por que da pressa?

Já disse, o professor Dumbledore vai fazer um comunicado importante.

E quem disse que ela não esta te zoando? Vamos voltar pra cama Sirius só mais um pouco...

Ta bom se não querem descer eu vou. Depois nada de me perturbar para explicar tudo para vocês heim.

Ta certo já tamos pronto.

Desceram todos resmungando Lily com Julien e os meninos com Sirius. Quando chegaram no salão viram no salão principal viram sentado a mesa o Professor Dumbledore e todos os professores conversando agitados. Com certeza aconteceria alguma coisa.

Bom vamos comer! Avisos chatos para depois!

Viu eu não disse.- falou Sirius.

Ta certo desculpa.- falaram os garotos.

Ai se você perdesse isso depois ia querer me matar!

Desculpa...- falou Lily.

Acho que todos já estam aqui, e se fartaram de comer. Então vamos as noticias e sinto que não vão ser agradáveis para alguns de vocês. Por favor alunos do 1 ao 5 ano dirijam-se as suas salas e os alunos do sétimo ano também. Seus professores logo estaram em sala. - falando isso todos os alunos se levantaram e fizeram a mensão de se sair mesmo curiosos.

Será sobre o que? É só com agente do sexto...- perguntou Remus, que estava sentado do ado das meninas junto com os outros marotos.

Mas o que ta acontecendo?

Calma Lily já vai ficar sabendo..

Acho que todos os outros já sairam, bem a novidade eu acho que não vai agradar muito os nossos alunos no sexto ano, mas é necessário, este ano vocês terão um Teste simulado.

O que? - ouviu algum aluno falar.

Um simuladão dos N.I.E.M'S. Mas o porque de não fazer com os outros anos, o sétimo já vão fazer os N.I.E.M'S e o quinto vão fazer os N.O.M'S e o restante não tem os conhecimentos necessários. E o sexto ano precisa de uma prova mais forte já que estudam muito no 5 e no 7 ano mais no sexto vocês relaxam e no momento isso não é possivel. Qualquer pergunta façam aos diretores das suas casas sim? Bom, boa sorte e bom dia a todos.

Mas espera ai como é que é isso?- perguntou Pedro abobalhado.

Vamos logo senão a professora Minerva vai ficar fula da vida. Qual será a matéria de hoje?- falou Sirius.

Vocês não prestaram atenção no que ele disse?- perguntou Lily nervosa.

Prestamos Lily é porque é só um simulado não vamos nos prejudicar só por causa disso.- falou Sirius.

Provavelmente igual a qualquer outra prova, é só um teste de simulação mesmo, a diferença é que não precisamos estudar. - concluiu Tiago ao lado dela.

Vocês é que sabem...

Caramba acredita o teste vai ser igual a prova final... Como será que vai ser.- comentou Narcisa empolgada.

Viu Lily a noticia não era ruim.- disse Julien.

O que? Você não ouviu tudo criatura teremos um teste que vai ser igual aos NIEMS!

Deixa isso pra lá.- falou Joaenne.- É só estudarmos, e eu concordo com os professores, se não tivermos uma prova difícil iriamos empurrar esse ano todinho com a barriga.

Chegaram na sala muito dispersos os alunos falavam muito da novidade e não gostavam nem um pouco dela.

Um absurdo vou falar com meu pai sobre isso eles não podem me obrigar.

Mas Belatrix acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa...

Silêncio por favor. Já cheguei vamos começar...

Professora, eu gostaria de perguntar sobre o simulado.

Ah sim Lilian, bem os testes serão feitos na semana que vem e feitos todos em um só dia.

Pera ai? Vai ser igualzinho mesmo? Então vamos ter duas provas.

Isso mesmo senhor Black, mas alguma pergunta?

Não é pouco tempo para gente estudar não professora?- perguntou Remus preucupado.

Não. E aconselho aos senhores a estudarem porque essa nota vai ser a metade da nota de vocês da prova deste ano. Ouviram bem? Vamos começar com a matéria de hoje.

Pera ai mas já vai ser semana que vem?

Eu sei quer dizer falta apenas alguns dias, é bom se prepararem.

Tinham que dar mais tempo pra gente.- falou Belatrix revoltada.

São as mesmas matérias que aprenderam em todos esses anos aqui, vocês não tem mais do que a obrigação de saber.

Mas prof...

Senhor e senhorita Black e Potter se não ficarem em silêncio não vão entender a matéria e não vão saber o que colocar na prova.

Vai ter matéria do sexto ano?

É claro.

Era só o que faltava.

Caramba acredita o teste vai ser igual a prova final... Como será que vai ser.

Viu Lily a noticia não era ruim.

O que? Você ouviu tudo criatura teremos um teste que vai ser igual aos N.I.E.M'S!

E você não ouviu é matéria que agente já sabe deve ser parecido com os N.O.M'S.

Você é uma cara de pau porque ano passado você também meteu a cara nos livros por causa dos N.O.M'S.

Claro se eu não tiro uma nota acima de Excede meu pai me esgana.

E quanto você tirou, você ainda não me disse. Eu tirei EE.

Eu sei você já me disse... umas 10 vezes.

E ai quanto você tirou?

O...

Quanto?

Ótimo.

Uau!

É eu sei, meus pais ficaram super orgulhosos principalmente minha mãe.

E porque do desanimo?

Eles ficaram muito felizes, muito felizes mesmo...

Claro você tirou nota máxima.

Mas não foi só isso...

E...

Eu recebi um trofeuzinho...

Deles?

Não da escola...

Por que?

Porque é o que acontece quando você acerta todas as questões de uma prova dessas Lily.- falou com raiva.

Você acertou tudo? Tudo até as provas práticas? Até poções?

É, e é horrivel... Agora eu to com uma foto minha pendurada no meio da sala com o maldito troféu embaixo...

Cara você é um gênio, acerta tudo em uma prova super difícil, ganha um troféu e fica chateada?

É.

Você é maluca...

E ai o que vocês acham agente consegue?

Claro é só agente estudar mais, nós somos os melhores alunos da Grifinória.

Quais foram as suas médias?-perguntou Remus. - A minha foi ótimo.

Excede as Expectivas.

Eu também.- falou Tiago.

Passável.

Você tirou passável Pedro? Depois de tudo que agente estudou? É realmente precisamos estudar...

Entraram na biblioteca e viram Lily sozinha estudando e resolveram se aproximar, Tiago foi na frente e a cutucou, Lily se assustou e levantou a cabeça de uma vez batendo a testa no queixo da pessoa que estava a cutucando.

Ai ai...

Por favor silêncio vocês.- falou Madame Pince.

Quer quebrar minha cabeça ou quer nos expulsar daqui?

Desculpe não queria te assustar. Queriamos saber se podemos sentar com você pra estudar.- falou massageando o queixo.

Ah ta ta, sentem ai.- falou passando a mão na cabeça enquanto Tiago verificava se tinha machucado o queixo.

E a Julien?

Ta por ai.

Ela não vai estudar?

Não... Quer dizer de vez em quando da a louca nela e ela pega a matéria de todos os anos para estudar num só dia, mas hoje acho que foi conversar com o Hagrid sobre uma detenção que ela vai ter que fazer mais tarde.

É mesmo ta acontecendo tanta coisa que nem da tempo pra gente fazer das nossas.

Ah July sempre arranja um tempo...

E por que você nunca arranja um tempo para se divertir?

Eu me divirto.

Mas não comigo, não sabe como é bom.

E vou continuar sem saber, vocês querem estudar ou não? Se não quiserem saiam daqui, ora essa.

Claro que queremos estudar, não é verdade Tiago?

Ah com certeza, Remus.

Ou a Julien pode estar em outro lugar!- falou fechando o livro.

Desistiu de estudar?- perguntou Tiago atrás dela.

E onde ela estaria?

Hum não deveria lhe dizer Black.

Se não deveria é porque vai falar.

Só porque não é nada demais, ela deve estar tentando arranjar uma detenção, pregando uma peça nas animadoras, droga fiquei de ajudar ela e esqueci.

Porque vocês detestam tantos as meninas?

Porque elas começaram a nos detestar primeiro. E as achamos vulgares e oferecidas... É melhor vocês não virem vai sobrar para vocês afinal vão querer defender suas amiguinhas.

Claro que não, dependendo do que vocês estão reclamando é claro que vamos ajudar vocês.

Ah então você está ai, né July, pensei que estivesse aprontando uma com as animadoras.

Não estou fazendo outra coisa. Bolando um jeito bem legal de acabar com alguma coisinhas, você vai adorar!

Ah não creio, é o que eu to imaginando?

Pode ter certeza!

Que legal! Protesto!

Do que vocês estão falando?

Vamos armar um protesto!

Você ficou tão animada parece que adora fazer isso.- comentou Remus.

E adoro! Mas claro vocês não sabem nada da vida estudantil do resto dos mortais... Como vocês acham que a corvinal passou a ter direito a mesma quantidade de livro que a gente? Como você acha que se tornou proibido a caçada aos novatos? Ou o impedimento de forçarem os alunos a aprender quadribol?

Foram vocês?

Nós começamos e depois os alunos foram se unindo agente, como os primeiranistas, sonserinos, lufa lufinos, corvinais. Só claro os adorados marotos que nunca participaram.

E por que não nos chamaram?

Nós não chamamos ninguém, as pessoas que vão se juntando a nossa causa. Foram inúmeras reuniões com os proessores e chás com o Professor Dumbledore. Muito legal.

Nossa!

A Lily, faz bolos e doces para comermos, o Professor Dumbledore adora.

É vamos acabar, com a soberania de algumas pessoas, acabar com os direitos abusivos...

Legal estamos nessa!- faou Tiago.

Só está faltando, uma coisa... - comentou Julien desanimada.

Eu posso ajudar?- perguntou Sirius.

Você não vai querer. É para ser tipo um símbolo da nossa luta.

Eu aceito!

Verdade? Mais você nem sabe o que é!

Mas se é para fazer um protesto eu ajudo!

Nossa! Valeu mesmo Black!- falou beijando a bochecha dele.

E é contra quem? Os sonserino? Os professores?

Caro que não! Contra as animadoras de torcida!

O que?

Não querem mais ajudar... Eu falei July. Nunca iriam querer.

Claro que queremos. Com certeza vamos ajudar vocês, não é meninos?- falou Remus.

Vamos?

Claro, Sirius.

Legal, eu já falei com o Wood e ele concordou com agente, as animadoras só servem para destrair vocês então, podemos organizar tudo!- falou Julien abraçada com Remus e Lily pulando.

Tiago, você sabe que estamos ferrados, né?

Pode ter certeza, elas vão querer me esfolar vivo e no minímo te matar.

Por que me matar?

Quem vai ser o símbolo contra elas?

Ai ai...

Que tal para depois dos testes?

Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore hoje.

Pra que?

Ué sempre temos que informar aos professores quando vamos ter um protesto, afinal temos que planejar tudo, e temos que dar bons motivos para podermos começar um protesto. Isso nós já temos, temos que saber os horários disponiveis, fazer um discurso para ver quem se junta agente isso tudo. E a Lily tem que preparar os biscoitos.

Biscoitos?

Claro comida, porque se ficarmos com fome durante as rebeliões?

Que?

Vocês não sabiam durante protestos, as pessoas ficam sentada na porta da sala dos professores e impedem a passagem deles até serem ouvidos, ou ficam no salão principal uma noite toda.

Uau Remus você sabe tudo mesmo, por que nunca participou de um protesto com agente?

Porque sempre caia com noites nada agrádaveis...

Ah ta.

Então vamos com agente preparar os detalhes é muito divertido e difícil também, tem que ter força de vontade. Ah e Black sua roupa vai ficar pronta a tempo, o Hagrid nos ajuda a costurar!- falou Julien saindo com Lily e Remus explicando os detalhes.

Roupa que roupa?

Então teremos um novo protesto!

Isso mesmo professor Dumbledore, agora contra as líderes de torcida!

Vai ser bem animado dessa vez heim! Vamos ter biscoitos?

Claro, estamos querendo marcar com o senhor para depois dos testes e já queremos saber o dia que vamos poder fazer o discurso e os nossos chás.

Ótimo, eu entro com o chá e vocês com as guloseimas, agora Remus você vai ter a chance de participar de uma das coisas mais animadas de Hogwarts, me divirto e como muito mais num protesto organizada por essas garotas do que com os bailes.

Mas eu pensei que outras pessoas também tinham feitos protestos.

Mas nenhum conseguiu seguir adiante, tem que ter ideais de verdade, se as pessoas só estiverem com raiva não vai chegar a lugar nenhum, pois na metade do caminho desistem. E sem contar que ninguém faz um lanche tão bom quanto o da Lily.

Obrigada professor. Bem então já estamos acertados?

Claro mas não se destraiam com isso e não deixem os testes de lado ouviram, apesar de vocês todos ter tirados notas que nem alguns professores conseguiriam. Ah e espero que não tenham lhe perturbado muito por causa do troféu.

Pode ter certeza que sim...

Bem eu tenho que resolver outras coisas meninos, então logo depois da semana dos testes espero vocês aqui.

Obrigada professor.

E agora o que iremos fazer?

Agora temos que conversar com o Hagrid, para pedir que ele comece a fazer a roupa do Sirius.

Temos que comprar o licor para colocar nos bolos. Não tem aqui na cozinha.

Agora Remus você vai fazer parte da frente com agente tudo bem?

Claro vou gostar muito.

Pelo que estou lembrando a lua cheia vai vir duas semanas depois do protesto então temos uma semana inteira para protestar e tomar chá com o professor.

E as meninas?

As animadoras?

Elas podem, conversar com os professores, dar os motivos delas, tomar chá com os professores e até tentar boicotar nosso protesto.

Mas dúvido que elas saibam disso.- falou Julien rindo.

Doçuras, nós temos que conversar.

Podem falar queridos.- falaram as meninas sentando Sirius e Tiago e os cercando de carinhos.

Bem só queriamos dizer que apesar de qualquer coisa que aconteça nós adoramos vocês.

Ah também amamos vocês! Nossos bichinhos! Querem ver nossa coreografia nova?- perguntou uma se evantando.

Claro...

Afinal pode ser a última...- falou Tiago no ouvido de Sirius.

Falaram alguma coisa?

Não podem continuar.

Meninas! Remus, que bom ver vocês!

Hagrid temos um trabalho para você!

Pra mim?

É um favor não se esqueça Julien.

É isso ai, teremos um protesto!

Oh que bom! Se quiserem eu vou comprar os licores para os biscoitos e bolos, mas eu quero alguns e bolos também!

Vai ter sempre o que quiser e quantos quiser!

Hagrid dessa vez precisamos de sua ajuda para outra coisa, e acho que vai gostar!

Queremos que você costure uma roupa para o Sirius, ele vai ser o símbolo da nossa luta!

Ah vai ser ótimo e o que vai ser.

Remus você tem que prometer que não vai dizer nada a eles.

Mesmo que te torturem até as raias da loucura!

Nossa! Ta prometido!

Vamos ao desenho da roupa!

Onde você tava aluado?

Vendo os tramites do Protesto! Já falamos com o Professor Dumbledore e com Hagrid.

Pensei que estava estudando que nem louco para os testes.

Amanhã vamos recuperar o tempo perdido, eu e as meninas vamos estudar, quero dizer eu e a Lily porque a Julien ta preparando tudo e disse que vai estudar só umas duas horas...

Duas horas isso tudo?

Pois é o minimo que você temque estudar Rabicho, isso se quiser passar em Transfiguração, consegue se transfigurar mas não consegue fazer isso com uma xícara!

O Remus tem razão Pedro, você quer se formar com agente não é verdade? Então tem que estudar e que tal começar amanhã, aproveitamos e estudamos todos nós com as meninas!

Aluado você foi falar com o Hagrid, não? Bem então me diga como é essa minha roupa.

Rs... me desculpe mas eu não posso contar. Prometi as meninas.

Você não vai fazer isso com seu amigo não é verdade aluado.

Sinto muito Almofadinhas.

O que? Vai dar ouvido aquelas duas e não vai me contar?

É.

Então não falo com você enquanto não me disser!

Então não vão poder estudar com agente amanhã.

Isso é traição.

Não é não é bom senso eu é que não quero aquelas duas aprontando comigo.

Sei... parece mais é que você está se divertindo.

E estou mesmo e vocês também vão se divertir, estavam me contando os protestos antigos e vocês não sabem o que perderam!

Também não vai contar pra gente?

Não, isso eu posso contar!

E ai como estão indo?- perguntou Joaenne.

O protesto ta marcado para a semana seguinte do teste.

E as coisas estão indo como vocês esperavam, Lily?

Melhor, você não sabe quem vai ser o símbolo da nossa campanha!

Quem?- perguntou Narcisa interessada.

O seu priminho!

Não acredito!

E ele nem sabe o que vai vestir então imaginem a cara dele, em passar a noite toda e até dias com uma roupa que eu desenhei?

Ah não! E o que vai ser, July?

Isso é uma surpresa e só quem sabem somos eu, a Lily,o Remus e o Hagrid.

O Remus?

Ele não vai contar nada?

Claro que não está se divertindo mais que agente!

Isso vindo de um maroto eu não acredito!

Pode acreditar!

Amanhã vamos estudar juntos, provavelmente os outros tambpem devem ir.

E ai?

E ai que eles vçao ter que estudar mesmo, vão estudar tanto qua não vai dar tempo deles respirarem pra tentar alguma coisa com agente!

E ai estão bem para o grande dia?- perguntou Lily, enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

Estudamos tanto que pensei que meu cérebro ia estourar, a Julien nunca estudava, mas quando estudava parecia a professora Minerva com muito mais energia.- comentou Remus.

Se o Remus está reclamando, imagina o que nós estamos pensando Lily.

Então agora sabem como eu sofro, falo que ela tem que estudar, mas também quero sumir quando ela começa.

Caraca maluco ela é muito inteligente como ela não ta na Corvinal?

Elementar meu caro Rabicho . Acho que ela não ia ser bem aceita na Corvinal, afinal olha como ela age... Ia ser expulsa!- falou Sirius rindo.

Estão falando de mim?- perguntou Julien que descia com calças de quadribol que exibia todas as suas curvas, camiseta velha e cabelo preso em um nó.

Por que você está vestida assim, não que eu ligue afinal podia se vestir assim sempre...

Oras hoje teremos todos os testes então temos que ficar confortáveis.

Mas você não está vestida assim Lily.

Eu só mudo de roupa depois da parte escrita, só quando vamos para a prática, mas a July não liga.

Essa roupa é mais confortável para fazermos prova e vocês vão assim?

É ... Está ruim?

Não... está ótimo. Vamos se não iremos perder o café.

Ela tinha que usar calças sempre.- falou Sirius maroto.

Eu ouvi isso Black.

Bem que a Lily podia ter se vestido assim também...

Eu também ouvi Potter.

É bom comermos bem afinal não sabemos que horas vamos acabar o teste escrito e só depois que iremos comer e fazer a parte prática...

O Remus tem razão.- falou Tiago.

Comigo não precisam se preucupar, eu como independente de ser teste ou não.

Você come muito July.

Não engorda de ruim.

De um tempo pra cá quanto mais eu como mais eu emagreço...

Você tem que procurar a Ala Hospitalar pode ser aguma coisa séria...

O que? Se eu continuo comendo ta tudo certo.

Ai e temos que comer rápido porque ainda vão arrumar o salão pra gente fazer a prova...

Primeiramente vamos deixar claro alguns detalhes, ao termino da prova o aluno irá entregar sua prova e receber um número do professor, esse é o número da sala que você ira se dirigir para a próxima etapa do exame, que vai ser prático, porque a fase escrita vai ser só esta e contém todas as matérias que vocês estudam. Ao término do primeiro teste prático iram receber outra indicação para onde tem que ir e assim por diante. Vale lembrar que o teste é muito desgastante, então recomendamos que não fiquem nervosos, e ao término de tudo comam alguma coisa e depois vão descansar. Amanhã terão o dia de folga e receberam os resultados daqui a duas semanas. Quem ira lhes aplicar as provas serão agentes do Ministério, já que os outros professores estaram dando aula. Espero que todos se saiam bem e boas prova.- falou Professor Dumbledore.

Vamos começar o simulado, é muito bom se preucuparem com o resultado, ah e não vamos esquecer dos avisos de sempre: não podem usar penas encantadas, tintas corretoras, nem nada do gênero. Vocês tem três horas começando de agora.

Todos começaram a fazer a prova, após uma hora de prova alguns já entregavam a prova desistindo a maioria estava visivelmente cansados, depois da parte escrita eles iriam para as masmorras fazer uma poção em dupla, logo depois transfigurar corretamente uma lontra em um travesseiro de penas e depois traze-la de volta ao normal, ainda executar um feitiço corretamente, e por último uma seção de Defesa contra arte das trevas onde aparecia um comensal de um lado e um bicho papão de outro. A maioria dos alunos saiam quase chorando do provão, outros queriam ir diretamente para o quarto dormir e os últimos iam descansar no lago.

Ih ai como foi na prova?- perguntou Remus desanimado se sentando ao lado dela no salão principal que estava vazio.

Horrivel- falou Lily igualmente desanimada e desapontada.

Sem comentários- Tiago falou rapidamente- O Pedro ainda ta lá...

To ferrado...- Exclamou Sirius que acabara de chegar e se jogava em cima dos outros dois marotos.- Cara que prova era aquela e aquelas questões perguntaram coisa que a gente aprendeu no primeiro ano... Tenho que admitir muita coisa ai eu só lembrei porque estudei com vocês.

Eles nos desgastaram bastante na prova escrita, pra quando a gente chegasse na parte que tivessemos que usar magia estivessemos cansado isso é injusto.

Não, não é não Tiago, eles querem nos preparar para quando sairmos de Hogwarts e ainda tem o fato de que o N.I.E.M vai ser assim, acho que eles nos deram uma chance e tanto para que agente possa estudar porque se a gente fosse com esses conhecimentos fazer os N.I.E.M'S não iamos conseguir começar profissão nenhuma.

Concordo plenamente com a minha amiga...- falou Julien se sentando.

July até que enfim você saiu e ai como foi ?

Foi ótimo!- os 3 marotos e Lily olharam para ela abismados- A matéria foi toda dada. Tudo que pediram estava no conteúdo dos nossos cinco anos e meio de Hogwarts. Só foi uma pena, ele não ter passado nem por um segundo pela minha cabeça...-falou desesperada.

Só você para fazer uma situação desesperadora dessa ficar engraçada...

Calma Lily é só um teste, mas nem acredito que vou dizer isso... Vamos ter que estudar a sério para passar...- falou tristemente.

Mais eu estudei a sério! E muito.

Nós quase nos matamos de tanto estudar Julien!- falou Tiago.

Mas eu não, ai que triste.- falou tacando a cabeça na mesa.

Como assim? Você estudou junto com agente, quer dizer de vez em quando... Mas por que está assim ela nunca estudou para uma prova?

Não, quer dizer só para os N.O.M'S no ano passado e mesmo assim nem foi tanto, ela sempre deu uma lida rápida e ela presta atenção na aula, sabe-se lá porque algum ser divino deu a esta criatura insana uma inteligencia absurda. Como acha que ela tem tanta idéia para pegar detenção? Deve ser de família o pai dela também é maluquinho assim.

Quando sai o resultado mesmo?

Daqui a duas semanas.

Então essas duas semanas vão ser as correções... Agora o que resta é começar a estudar e esperar...

Que tal nós três fazermos um grupo de estudo eu, você Julien e você Remus já que vocês dois tem quadribol e tudo mais, garotos, acho que isso ia atrapalha-los.

Ótima idéia mas isso só depois pra gente estudar para as provas finais né!

Claro July.

Ei mas...- tentou Tiago.

Lily eu vou pro quarto to muito cansada... Vou tira um cochilo se ficar acordada me acorda para o jantar ok?

Ah pera ai eu vou dormi também, tchau garotos.

Ei Remus que história é essa de só você ir estudar com elas?

Ora se quiserem vocês também apareceram. Não fui eu que tive a idéia.

Ma não se recusou.

Claro que não é ótimo estudar com elas. Elas são muito inteligente e assim vai ser bom que todos nós vamos ter uma ótima base para as provas finais.

O resultado sai daqui a alguns dias... Que vergonha vai ser mostrar isso para os meus pais.- Tiago falava abalado.

Nós não temos culpa se eles quase não nos deram tempo de estudar.- resmungou Pedro.

Ta doido? Nós tivemos todos esses anos estudando eles estão certos no sexto ano agente relaxa porque só tem prova dificil no próximo ano.

Acho que vou escrever um livro de como não se apaixonar por idiotas...- falou Julien chegando de repente.

Por que, July?

Não viu? É a terceira essa semana que vem se queixando comigo , falando que eu estava certa de não dar atenção aos marotos.

Sério?Também vieram falar comigo. "Lily como você consegue resistir ao Tiago?"- perguntou fazendo uma voz estridente-"...eu to tão triste...". Julien vamos escrever juntas e ficaremos ricas!

É isso ai o slogan vai ser As amigas que qualquer desiludida pediu a Deus.- falou Tiago rindo.

Ah quer saber essas garotas reclamam de barriga cheia.- falou Sirius-O que acontece é que somos incompreendidos.

Meninas, não se esqueçam que hoje é o grande dia!

Pode deixar Remus já vamos para a cozinha preparar os biscoitos

Você ou eu Julien?

Eu vou ajudar!

A comer só se for né.

Vocês sabem onde fica a cozinha?

Claro que sabemos e aposto que vocês também.

E como descobriram?

Ah foi a muito tempo, nós duas estavamos perdidas.

E com fome vale lembrar.- falou Julien.

Isso e vimos o quadro com a fruteira.

E a Lily sendo maluca como é, achou a pêra bonitinha, e fez carinho nela, ela se contorseu toda e ai abriu-se a porta da felicidade!

Eu não acredito!- comentou Sirius.

Desde então vamos pertubar os elfos!

Eu não perturbo ninguém! Apenas cozinho, você é que enche eles.

Como sabiam que agente sabe chegar l�?

Sabemos que vocês, sabem de um monte de entrada secreta.

O que?- perguntaram os quatro marotos.

É meio que descobrimos. Mas como vocês viram também temos as nossas. Com licensa crianças vamos para a cozinha. E se preparem o discurso é mais tarde e o primeiro protesto hoje a noite e amanhã a tarde o chá com Dumbledore não se esqueça Remus.

Pode deixar.

Como elas sabem tanto a nosso respeito?- perguntou Sirius abobalhado.

Caraca, eu tava pensando agora elas já poderiam ter nos ferrado um monte de vezes e não fizeram nada. Agente ta nas mãos delas!

Que tal mudarmos de assunto isso me assusta.- falou Pedro.

Por que só você vai tomar chá com elas Remus?

Porque eu faço parte da frente dos protestos, e não se esqueça, hoje a noite vai vestir suas roupas especiais.

Se eu vou ser esse tal símbolo tenho que ter as mesmas regalias que você.

Pode deixar. Eu mesmo vou falar com elas. Apesar que eu acho que não vai gostar tanto assim. Tiago me ajuda a distribuir os panfletos por favor.

Só nós dois pra entregar isso tudo?

Não a Joaenne, a Narcisa, o Snape, o Lucca, o Lucius e a Belatrix também vão ajudar.

A Belatrix? o Sebosão? O Malfoy?

Eles também não concordam com as líderes de torcida, então toda ajuda que tivermos é lucro, e sem contar que os primeiranistas e secundáristas de todas as casas vão participar e fizeram os cartazes. Sabe eles lucraram muito com o que elas conseguiram ano passado.

Uau que mobilização. As garotas não vão ter chance coitadas.

Isso, porque vocês não ouviram o discurso da Julien...

Está tão ruim assim?

Vou só falar um trecho pra vocês:

"Nunca mais em minha vida escolar quero ouvir alguém falando mal de uma líder de torcida e por isso queremos acabar com isso.  
Não queremos mais ouvir essa frase:  
Ei você volte aqui! Ela está no direito dela de ser piranha, mas você não está no seu direito já que é meu namorado!"

Caraca!

Não vou falar o resto para não estragar a surpresa, mais tudo continua nessa linha e ela ainda vai falar que isso é para o bem delas.

Mais que cara de pau...

Isso não é nada. Sem contar que dificilmente iremos perder, já que pelas pesquisas que fizemos, muita gente não gosta das animadoras de torcida.

Mais porque dessa implicância com as garotas? Eu não entendo.

Não é implicância Sirius, vocês acham isso porque elas nos tratam bem. Se tivessem ouvido a metade das coisas que eu ouvi não pensariam assim. Vocês estariam até orgulhosos de fazer esse protesto como muitos alunos estão e não pensariam que é uma obrigação.

Por que? O que elas fazem que deixam todos tão chateados?

Eu também achava que era um exagero como vocês, mas vi que não é. Elas agem como se fossem rainhas, tratam os outros alunos pior do que elfos e eles não fazem nada. Zoam com as outras garotas que julgam não ser tão bonitas como elas, picham as garotas quando estão dormindo. E elas não fazem nada porque sabem que elas vão fazer queixa com os professores e tem medo de sobrar para elas. As únicas que não estão nem ai pra elas e que elas tem medo são a Lily e a Julien. Por que sabem que se aprontarem alguma vão receber algo muito pior de volta.

É estranho ouvir isso, afinal elas são tão legais com agente que nem sei o que dizer. E eu estou me escondendo delas, já tava até pensando em desistir dessa bobagem.

Querem realmente ver quem elas são? É só pegarem a capa e me seguir.

Como assim?

Vou conversar com alguns alunos e vocês vão ouvir.

E porque temos que usar a capa?

Eles tem medo de vocês, sabem que vocês as adoram e que vão defende-las por isso nunca vão ser sincero com vocês.

Eles tem medo de nós? Por que?- perguntou Sirius assustado.

Já viram como perseguem alguns alunos? Azaram os outros! Devo dizer que a culpa é minha também. As vezes às pessoas não fazem nada e ainda assim as pertubamos. Quantas meninas já não choraram pela gente. Ou quantos garotos quiseram nos socar? Nunca pensaram nisso?

Não e vendo assim, sabemos porque a Lily e a Julien nunca suportaram agente...

Você tem razão Remus temos que mudar nosso comportamento.

E ai prontos para encarar a realidade?

Só se for agora. Sinceramente tenho que admitir não consigo levar um papo legal com uma delas nem por 10 minutos. Sei lá elas parecem não gostar das mesmas coisas que agente.

Agente gosta do quadribol, o esporte, gostamos de nos divertir...

Mas elas parecem que fazem isso por outra coisa.

Popularidade meus queridos amigos, vamos vocês tem muito o que ouvir!

Hum, seus biscoitos estão cada dia melhor Lily!

Se não parar de comer não vai sobrar nenhum. E não mecha na massa dos bolos senão vai solar tudo. E nada de atrapalhar os elfos com suas idéias malucas ouviu?

Claro! Senhorita Lilian Evans.- falou desdenhosa. E viu que Luly iria lhe tacar alguma coisa.- Você tem que perder essa mania de tentar me jogar alguma coisa é tão caolha... Nunca acerta!

Ora sua!- os elfos estavam rindo da cara dela.

Senhores Professores tenho que informar os senhores que nossos alunos hoje iram fazer um discurso!

Outro protesto?- perguntou Flintwick.- Oras e quem é dessa vez?

E quem seria? As protegidas da Minerva com certeza.

Saiba Maclane que não tenho nenhum aluno favorito, ao contrário de outros professores.

Por favor. Vamos l�, os alunos Julien Woodard...

Sabia que tinha a mão delas...

Continuando, Julien Woodard, Lilian Evans e Remus Lupin que acabou de entrar para a frente de protestos, vieram conversar comigo antes de começar os teste e pediram para começar hoje um novo protesto e eu dei permissão. Então já sabem todos vocês tem que estar depois da aula no salão principal para ver se elas tem razão ou não para iniciar esse protesto de acordo?

Claro, se não elas ficam na frente da nossa sala de novo...

Nunca em minha vida tive que julgar tantos casos de protestos como aqui, e só delas já devem ter sido uns quatro ou cinco.

Eu gosto muito, assim sei que meus alunos correm atrás dos direitos deles.

Dessa vez vai ser no salão comunal? Não é muito grande para um discurso não?

Das outras vezes foi menor e os dircursos foram feitos nas salas de aula mas pelo que me informaram muita gente vai participar então precisaremos do salão principal. Era só espero todos lá.

Não sei não, parece que o Professor Dumbledore gosta desses protestos e quem mais é chateado é ele.

Pra ele não é chateação MacLane e eu também tenho orgulho dos meus alunos, e com certeza também vão ter sonserinos l�, se não me engano vi a senhorita Black passando alguns folhetos.

Mas será o que dessa vez?

Pra saber somente indo assistir o discurso.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo:

Lily entrou no 3 vassouras e foi direto pedir uma cerveja amanteigada já que na Caverna do Fumacê só tinha bebidas que os próprios alunos inventaram e ninguém estava interessado em fazer algo que já existisse. Quando estava pagando a bebida sentiu que tinha aguém atrás de si.

Ah Potter eu sei que você me ama, mais para de me seguir por favor.

Se sabe que eu te amo porque ainda não aceitou sair comigo? Sair não- falou em voz alta assustando e chamando a atenção de todos- Vocês todos são testemunhas de meu amor, Lilian Evans EU TE AMO você quer namorar comigo?

Lily ficou estática, estava realmente considerando já que tinha um abismo por ele, só que viu todas aquelas garotas rindo e pensou que provavelmente ele estava tentando enrola-la. Tiago vendo a indecisão dela se aproximou para beija-la. Quando ela notou ele vindo em sua direção, o empurrou e gritou.

Bem me desculpa minha gente eu sei que ta atrasado é porque eu tenho um monrte de trabalho da faculdade para fazer, só para constar a maior parte do capítulo 8 e 9 já estão pronto, eu adiantei esses e esqueci do 7 por isso essa atrasou tanto... E eu fiquei um tempão corrigindo esse capítulo tomei vergonha na cara...

Ah e eu fiz uma capa bem legal para essa fic, e também um monte de outras coisas quem estiver interessado entre no meu blog!

www.desordeira. só espero que gostem e que não tenham que esperar tanto pelos próximos capítulos.  
Beijos Vampira Black

... 


	8. Aconteceu em Hogsmeade

CAPÍTULO 8: ACONTECEU EM HOGSMEADE

Então depois do lanche vamos começar, os professores não tem mais aula...- falou Lily animada.

Mal posso esperar... -falou Sirius desanimado.

O que está acontecendo com vocês? - perguntou Lily.

É verdade estão estranhos... O Tiago não pediu para sair com a Lily, o Black não fez nenhum comentário idiota...

É que eu amostrei umas coisinhas para eles...- falou Remus olhando para eles, que estavam desanimados. Com quase todas as pessoas que Remus falou, todos tinham alguma coisa contra os marotos, todos os achavam legais e tudos mais. Mas faziam coisas que nem sempre agradava todo mundo.

Você podia fazer isso sempre Remus, se for para deixa-los quietos...- falou Lily com vários papéis referentes ao protesto.- O discurso ta ai Julien?

Ta sim.  
HOJE TEREMOS PROTESTO!- gritou alguém no salão principal. E as meninas começaram a rir da cara que Sirius e Tiago fizeram quando as animadoras de torcida estavam indo na direção deles.

Será que elas já sabem?- perguntou Remus a Lily e Julien.

E o que vão fazer com eles?- falou Julien desdenhosa.

Espirrar até a morte com aqueles pompons?- concluiu Lily rindo.

Hum... Siriuszinho querido, hoje teremos ensaio especial .- falou piscando - Você vai né...

Você não ouviu Sophia, teremos protesto hoje...

E dai, como se vocês ligassem.

Você não vai?

Bem eu recebi uma coruja que parecia bem importante essa semana, não só eu, como todas as líderes de torcida, de todas as casas! Como se nós fossemos a esse protesto idiota. - Falou lançando um olhar mortal para Lily e Julien que não ligaram.

Achava melhor vocês irem.

Se mudar de idéia o ensaio é as oito no lugar de sempre.- falou dando um selinho nele.- Não sabe como vai ser especial...- falou passando a mão na barriga.

Nojento...- falou Lily.

O que o beijo?- perguntou Sirius confuso.

Não, é ela mesmo.

O que ouve? Você também está estranho Remus. - perguntaram Lily olhando para a cara de Remus.

Sei la eu sonhei umas coisas estranhas...

Você sonhou com coisas estranhas? Com o que?- perguntou Lily quase caindo em cima dele.

NÃO!-gritou Julien.

O que?- perguntaram os marotos espantados.

A Lily crê na primeira mediunidade...- falou como se o estrago já tivesse sido feito.

Que que isso?- perguntou Sirius.

Ela acredita no significado dos sonhos- falou Tiago deixando Lily surpresa.

É isso mesmo , com o que você sonhou Remus?

Nada demais...

Agora não adianta mais tentar escapar, ela vai te perseguir te torturar com isso...- falou com voz sinistra.- Ela é louca...- falou com a voz rouca assustando de verdade os marotos.

Fica quieta Julien! Hum.- falou Lily com a cara feia.- Então Remus foi com o que que você sonhou?- falou com os grandes olhos verdes em cima dele.

Então você sabe de tudo sobre sonhos Lily? De vez em quando eu sonho que estou no palco e todo mundo está olhando para mim...

É bem a sua cara Sirius. Isso denota o desejo de tornar-se o foco dos olhares alheios, o puro desejo de chamar a atenção.- falou simplesmente.

Vem Remus antes que ela se lembre de você.- falou Julien devagar puxando Remus pela mão.

Vamos pra onde? O discurso vai ser daqui a dez minutos.

Prefere ficar lá com ela?

Não pode ter certeza que não...- falou indo com ela para um corredor vazio ao lado de uma estátua feia.

Pra onde eles foram? Ah não eu quero saber o que era.- falou ily se levantando.

Cama Lily. Rabicho viu para onde eles foram?

Sairam de mão dada, faz dois minutos.

De mãos dadas?- falaram Sirius e Tiago se olhando.

Sairam? Ah a Julien me paga!- falou saindo e os dois marotos na cola dela.

Desculpa...- falou Julien vendo Remus rosado olhando para a mão que ela ainda não tinha soltado. E por sinal mesmo assim não soltou.

Não tem nada... Sua mão é macia...

Ah... obrigada, é mão de quem não faz nada.- falou rindo.- A sua também é bonita, só que mais àsperas, por causa das transformações?

Deve ser. Ta te machucando?

Não...- falou risonha.- Só faz cócegas, eu gosto de sentir cócegas. Você não?

Não sei, nunca me fazem cócegas.

Nunca te fazem cócegas? E aquele bando de garotas que ficam em volta de vocês? Só ficam babando?

Basicamente... é isso.

Ah então espera ai!- falou largando a mão dele e fazendo cócegas na barriga dele e no pescoço. Remus caiu no chão de tanto rir.

Pa... para... para com isso.- falou entre as risadas.

Hum.- falou Julien parando.- Você fica muito mais bonito rindo. Quero dizer você já é bonito, rindo se supera...

Você também fica muito mais bonita rindo. Quero dizer você sempre está bonita!

Mesmo com essas roupas folgadas, cabelos desgrenhados e odiando as suas fãs?

Pode ter certeza.

Obrigada.

Por que?

Ninguém nunca me disse isso?

Que você é linda?

Não, que eu sou linda assim como sou. Quero dizer teve o Nicholas, ele gostava de mim assim mesmo.

É verdade, desde o ano passado não vejo o Nicholas ele andava muito com você. Estavam namorando?

É, estavamos.- falou vermelha.- Não conte a Lily. Nunca admiti isso pra ela.

Por que contou pra mim?

Porque você é diferente. Você é como o Nicholas...- falou se aproximando do rosto dele. Que não recuava.

AH ACHEI VOCÊS!- falou Lily que chegava na frente, Julien e Remus levaram um susto e quase bateram com a cabeça. Lily também levou um susto vendo o que ia acontecer.

Lily... como você corre.- falaram Sirius e Tiago chegando logo atrás.- Ah achou eles.

Pois é né... Vem Julien vou pentear seus cabelos, faltam dez minutos para o discurso. E Remus daqui a cinco minutos vamos estar na frente do salão principal espera agente lá.

Pode deixar.- falou saindo vermelho.

Ué ela não queria falar com você?

É porque estamos sem tempo, depois explico o sonho a ela. Vem Sirius vou te ajudar a vestir a sua roupa...

Ah finalmente! E não pense que não reparamos você saindo de mãos dadas com a Julien!- falou Sirius se fingindo de brabo.

Mas... foi ela que agarrou a minha mão.

É claro que sabemos né, imagina o aluado agarrando uma garota e saindo correndo com ela, ainda por cima essa garota sendo a Julien!

July? O que você ia fazer?

Oras você viu o que eu ia fazer. Me passa a escova.

Mas... Claro que eu sei que você tem uma queda pelo Remus, mas isso não ia estragar os planos com os marotos?

Sinceramente. Não to nem ai com os marotos. Eu acho até que ia doer muito mais o ego daqueles moleques se eu ficasse com o Remus.

Mas? - perguntou Lily olhando para Julien que pentiava os cabelos.

Mas, o Remus nunca ia aceitar ficar comigo.

Por causa do Sirius.

Isso.

Quer saber deixa pra lá July, você tem que ficar animada, tem um discurso pra fazer agora!

Eu já falei não vou sair daqui assim!

Ah vai sim você aceitou participar.

Mas não sabia que era isso.- falou apontando para a roupa que estava vestindo.

Por sua escolha. Se ofereceu sem sabe o que era.

A Julien me paga. Não adianta não vou descer assim.

Pense podia ser pior, imagina se estivesse vestido de íder de torcida? Vamos logo todo mundo já sabe que você vai ser o símbolo contra as meninas vão dizer que você amarelou! E sem contar que assim a Juien ia ver que você não liga para roupas nem nada disso.

Mas eu ligo!

Mas não é isso que você quer que ela pense vamos logo.

Cara ano que vem o Tiago vai ter que pagar muita detenão pra mim...

Cadê a capa?

Pra que?

Pra ninguém ver você chegando á embaixo eu pedi emprestado pro Tiago, a não ser que você queira descer assim.

Aluado, você é um gênio!

Como todos já sabem, estou aqui para anunciar o discurso da frente de Protesto de Hogwarts. Esse ano composto por três alunos, as fundadoras Lilian Evans e Julien Woodard e agora também Remus Lupin. Cedo as palavras a eles.

Vamos lá. Estão preparados?- perguntou Julien, Remus a via pela primeira vez com todo o uniforme de Hogwarts, folgado mas tudo em seu lugar.

Só um pouco nervoso. E você Lily?

Vamos nessa!

Professor Dumbledore os chamou e cedeu seu lugar em frente a todos no salão comunal a eles. Todos os olhavam com admiração até mesmo alguns sonserinos, enquantos outros traziam faixas que diziam "AS EXPULSEM!". E aplaudiram muito quando os três se posicionaram no lugar do Professor Dumbledore.

Há tempos em Hogwarts nós estavamos em falta com nossos alunos, devendo uma justa rebelião contra a soberania de Hogwarts.- começou Lily.

APOIADO, APOIADO!- griatava alguns primeiranistas.

Por isso hoje aqui em Hogwarts, que tem alunos e jogadores de primeira, estamos anunciando que não necessitamos de animadores. Já o somos sem eles certo?- perguntou Remus sendo ovacionado.- Se precisamos de animadores é para conseguir assistir uma aula em um segunda feira de manhã e não para fazer uma coisa que gostamos! Não precisamos ser animados para fazer algo que adoramos que é o quadribol.

Só porque são bonitas fazem somente o que lhe dão na telha, isso quer dizer dançam o suficiente para desconcentrar os jogadores - falou Lily sendo totalmente apoiada por Olivio- E tratam os outros que não fazem o mesmo como lixo. Estamos dizendo NÃO a isso!- Liy foi ovacionada até os professores aplaudiam. - E agora nossa presidente de Protestos! Julien Moira Woodard.

Um silêncio reinou no salão principal, Julien subia calmamente até onde os professores e principalmente o professor Dumbledore discursava. Sorriu para todos e desenrolou meia dúzia de pergaminhos. Colocou os fios de cabelo atrás da orelha e todos a olhavam como se fosse uma espécie de ritual.

Bem estamos mas uma vez aqui para realizar um protesto em prol de nossos estudantes. E também porque é muito bom ficar a noite acordada não deixando os professores dormir e comer biscoitos... Como a nossa Vice presidente de Liga de Protesto disse e nosso mais novo diretor e tesoureiro Remus Lupin, estamos aqui por uma causa nobre. Acabar com a soberania de alguns alunos.

É ISSO AI! FORA!

A maioria de nossos alunos está a favor de nós. Mas como nem todos são iguais aqui, não digo por beleza e fisicamente e sim por inteligência. Tanto que enviamos informes para TODAS digo e repito TODAS as interessadas e nenhuma deu resposta descobrimos que algums e acho que a maioria nem mesmo leu o que estava escrito nas cartas enviadas.

Mas como somos muito justas pedimos ao fantasma Sir Nickolas ir convida-las a se juntar agente.- falou Lilian.

AAHHH...

Mas não vamos nos atrasar por causa disso. Julien continue por favor.

Claro professora MacGonagal. Como diziamos, durante o jogo de quadribol temos tanta emoção, e as garotas se vangloriam como se o feito fossem delas e não dos jogadores. E ainda dizem que se elas não estivessem ali eles não teriam ganho. E para provar o contrário trazemos alguns jogadores de quadribol que vão provar o contrário!

Por favor venha até aqui o aluno Mark Wood.- falou Lily.

Com licensa...

Pode vir até aqui Wood?- falou Julien cedendo o seu lugar na frente de todos. Wood foi até lá e limpou a garganta.

Sinceramente devo dizer que as garotas nada mais fazem do que chamar a atenção para elas, não sabem nehuma regra do jogo e nem mesmo se importam com os jogadores machucados.

Obrigada Wood. Por favor para não dizerem que é implicancia das garotas da Grifinória vamos chamar o capitão da Equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina. Pode vir até aqui Lucius?

Devo dizer que as animadoras de torcida só querem saber de dar em cima dos jogadores o que causa grande probema para os compremetidos como eu. Causam confusão e não melhoram em nada o jogo que só depende dos jogadores que dão o mehor de si.- foi muito aplaudido principalmente pelas namoradas dos jogadores e caro por Narcisa.

Viram se nem os jogadores as querem o que elas ainda estão fazendo l�?- falou Remus sendo apoiado.

Na condição de membro e Presidente desse clã de protestos de Hogwarts, imparcialmente, preciso dizer que os jogadores merecem muitos prêmios, recordações e gratidões não só por jogarem bem mas também por atura-las.- enquanto falava todas as animadoras de torcida no total de 26 iam entrando falando alto e todos as olhavam reprovadores.

Nos anos iniciais da antiga LATH - Liga das Animadoras de Torcida de Hogwarts, uma geração muito saudosiatas para muitos professores as animadoras ajudavam, trabalhavam, faziam tudo que possivel para melhorar o condicionamento do jogador como levar chás para um treino chuvoso, ajudar quando estava sendo retirado do campo com fraturas e até mesmo algumas ficavam na ala Hospitalar. Infelimente esses hábitos mudaram e elas perderam sua necessidade.- falou Remus as garotas os olhavam boquiabertas.

O símbolo de nossa campanha já está aqui. Diz o que todos nós pensamos mas que nunca podemos falar se não perdemos 5 pontos cada dos nossos queridos professores mas como estamos em uma situação especia hoje simente hoje isso será permitido! Nosso Símbolo entre por favor!- falou Julien obviamente querendo rir.

Não só Julien como nenhum professor conseguiu manter uma experessão séria, uma galinha gigante entrou no salão Principal, tinha pés de galinha, asas, barriga de galinha, cabeça de gainha, mas no pescoço não tinha penas mas apenas um buraco que era onde ficava a cabeça de Sirius que estava visivelmente vermelho e desgosto de estar ai. Tiago, Pedro e Remus tentavam segurar os risos, os professores riam, os alunos também as únicas que faziam cara de :"EU NÃO ACREDITO" e estavam preste a gritar eram as animadoras da Grifdinória que achavam um absurdo seu maroto favorito estar ai sendo o símbolo contra elas.

Nunca mais em nossa vida escolar queremos ouvir alguém falando mal de uma líder de torcida e por isso queremos acabar com isso.- falou Remus.

Não queremos mais ouvir essa frase: Ei você volte aqui! Ela está no direito dela de ser piranha, mas você não está no seu direito já que é meu namorado!- disse Lily.

Estamos criando um processo descentralizador para que os jogos sejam eficientes, de ação rápida e que não sejam dependentes de pessoas que não fazem nada além de dançar, como ouve várias vezes que líderes de torcida quiseram remarcar o jogo porque estava chovendo e iam desfazer seu penteado enquanto quem iam sofrer ia ser os jogadores e os alunos torcedores fanáticos que se espremem para ve-los. Assim então estamos concluindo nosso discurso deixando em aberto que em qualquer momento as garotas interessados possam dar uma resposta e queremos resposta imediata se nossos professores vão pelo menos pensar no assunto já que nossos esforços foram muitos, pode ser visto através de nosso estudante e colega de turma Sirius Black.

Os professores se levantaram alguns ainda risonhos e outros como a professora Minerva tentavam se manter sérios. Se reuniram com o Professor Dumbledore em uma tenda improvisada no salão principal já que da última vez todos haviam se sentado de frente para a sala dos professores e só sairam com a resposta definitiva. Depois de trinta minutos que remoiam os alunos e as animadoras os professores sairam e se sentaram enquanto Dumbledore pegou seu lugar de volta enquanto a Frente de Protestos esperava ao lado.

Os professores aceitaram o discurso. Durante a semana teremos reuniões com a frente de protesto e com a Liga de Animadores de Torcida de Hogwarts se assim elas desejarem, se quiserem tem que fazer uma agenda esta semana e fazer um discurso a frente de todos para expor a siruaão de vocês. As reuniões com a Frente que já foram marcadas a dias semanas se realizaram todas as tardes dessa semana e sexta feira teremos o parecer e esse final de semana teremos o nosso primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade , estão todos dispensados. Enquanto a vocês.- falou apontando para Julien, Lily, Remus e Sirius galinha.- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho a cada protesto vocês se superam! Espero vocês amanhã a tarde.

Vocês estão MORTAS! Sei que fizeram alguma coisa para os marotos participarem disso mas nós vamos no vingar!

Falou a líder mor. Saiba que eu não to nem ai pra você, não sei se viu mas todos estão contra vocês.- faou ily.

Os professores nunca vão permitir acabar com uma linda expressão que já vem a anos tendo em Hogwarts.

Evolução é tudo Sophia, e a evolução de Hogwarts é o desaparecimento de uma tática machista como essa.- disse Julien.

Como já disse vamos nos vingar!

Da gente? Sabe que vai ter troco né? E sabe que vai ser mil vezes pior.

Isso é uma ameaa? Os professores vão ficar sabendo disso!

É isso ai, fala que te ameçamos e aproveita e conta tudo como você chegou com suas amiguinhas para falar com agente que iam se vingar!

URGH!- sairam bufando.

URGH!- falaram Julien e Lily as imitando os garotos não puderam deixar de rir. Até mesmo Sirius que queria começar uma briga séria com Julien.

Vamos l�, Julien Woodard quero ter uma conversa com você sobre essa roupinha que estou usando...

Ah sabia que você ia gostar, o Hagrid teve muito trabalho porque ele só pegava as penas que estavam caindo naturalmente e não queria usar pena artificial... Tomara que tenha gostado! - falou beijando a bochecha dele.

Foi muito corajoso de sua parte!- falou Lily o beijando na outra bochecha. As duas o desarmaram completamente.

É não foi tão ruim assim.

O Remus falou que você queria tomar chá conosco, como não faz parte da frente é só vestir essa roupa que sua entrada é permitida na mesma hora...

Ah não eu e o Tiago temos muito trabalho atrasado e treino de quadribol desculpe meninas...

É né tudo bem... Remus vamos revisar o material de amanhã?

Eu tenho que fazer os exercícios de hoje...

Fácil faz mais tarde com a Lily e eu! Você tem que aproveitar essa semana!

Tudo bem! Querem ir com agente?

Não vou me livrar dessas roupas e temos que falar com as meninas vem Tiago...- falou Sirius e Tiago foi junto.

Droga...

O que foi?- perguntou Remus.

É que a Lily é totalmente caida pelo Tiago.- falou Julien que levou um carão de Lily.

E porque sempre rejeita ele?

Pergunte as animadoras.- falou Lily.- Se ele quisesse ficar mesmo comigo, se gostasse tanto assim de mim estaria correndo atras de várias garotas?

É nisso você tem razão.

E ai ficou tanto tempo fazendo os deveres que pensei que não ia subir hoje...

É porque eu tinha que disfarçar.

Disfarçar por que? - perguntou Sirius encostado na cama.

Como foram com as meninas?

Bem elas pensam que as garotas usaram império na gente mas qual é novidade?

Tiago, meu querido amigo Ponta, se senta.

Fala.

Acabei de ter toda a certeza que você precisava!

Fala Aluado!

Tive a confirmação da sua vida! A Lily esta caida por você e não é pouco não é muito!

QUE? Você não ta brincando comigo não né aluado?

Ela não falou que te amava, mas não negou que estava caida por você só tem um problema.

Qual?- perguntou ansioso já dando pulos e quase caindo em cima de Sirius e Pedro.

Você.

Hã?

Você é mulherengo demais, por isso ela não leva fé em você.

Ah mas essa semana eu mostro a ela que é só ela que eu quero!

Eu já falei pra você parar de me perseguir!

Mas Lily, eu...

Olha garoto, você e seus amiguinhos são ridículos, vai beijar na boca tem um monte de garotas atrás de você.

Mas eu só quero beijar você.- Lily ficou com a cara vermelha.

Ihh- falou Julien.

...- Lily falou algo inteligivel entre dentes e saiu em direção a cozinha. Tiago tremeu, sentiu a barriga afundar e teve que sair correndo.

O que aconteceu com ele?- perguntou Pedro temeroso.

Ele teve uma soltura do ventre.- falou Julien despreucupada e risonha, tomando o caminho da cozinha.

Que isso?

Piriri, diarréia, dor de barriga...- Sirius respondeu entre um riso e o outro.

Com licença agora vou me deliciar na cozinha!

Julien!

O que?Eu não fiz nada!

Não é nada disso garota! Eu fiz uma oração para você pensar toda vez que o Sirius te irritar, e ai você não vai fazer nada para não estragar o plano!

E é como?

Ouve só! Universo... dai me sabedoria para compreender, dai me paciência para atura-lo, amor para perdoa-lo. Universo só não me dai força porque se não vou esmurra-lo até ele morrer.

Boa, palhaça. Só muda a parte do amor porque perdoa-lo não vou fazer e amar muito menos.

Sei... Por que não da uma chance a ele?

Ta falando sério?

Claro!

Vou fazer uma proposta a ele, se ele aceitar eu digo eu vou mudar totalmente o meu conceito sobre ele. É só ele dar uma resposta certa. Você sabe que eu to falando sério.

Eu sei, é legal você fazer isso.

Você ta falando isso porque ta vendo que não resistindo ao Tiago.

Para com isso?

Não sei, porque você não admite logo? Depois do Remus ele é o menos pior Lily e você gosta dele!

Mas eu sei que ele só fica com alguém se estiver com várias ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo menos admitiu que gosta dele! O que aconteceu com o Tiago hoje? Ele estava insuportável, não largou do seu pé nem na aula de poções!

Será que o Remus falou alguma coisa?

Ah você não tem que se preucupar com isso, acaba de assar o briscoito que eu vou falar com o Sirius.

Não pega pesado com ele!

Pode deixar!

O caçou por um monte de lugares hoje ele estava bem difícil de ser encontrado afinal estava se escondendo até onde não podia, não tinha um aluno que não o zoasse ou pergunta-se onde comprou a roupa de galinha.

Ol�! Ta ruim de te encontrar heim... Se escondendo?

É meus fãs... Sabe como é minha roupa especial fez muito sucesso...

Sei...

Sabe quem gostou mais?

Quem?

O Hagrid, disse que sabia que ia fazer sucesso.

Rs, mas não era pra isso que estava te procurando, Black agente ta em uma fase de amiguinhos né.

Por mim ia ser muito mais que isso.- falou se aproximando dela.

Pois saiba que eu arrumei uma garota para você.- falou sem se afastar.

Como assim?

Eu falei com a Sumono e ela ta doidinha para ficar com você.

A Sumono? Ta louca?

Por que?- perguntou confusa.

Porque ela pra ser gorda tem que emagrecer 30kg. Não vou sair com ela nem pensar.

Você é horrivel só ve as aparências eu realmente tenho razão, e ainda por cima estava pensando em outras coisas... Sou muito burra mesmo, nem sei como ainda me deixam convencer. - falou suspirando voltando para dentro do castelo. Ele ficou parado estático.

Hoje o chá foi muito proveitoso!

É verdade Remus, amanhã vamos lanchar com os professores... Eles comem muito.

Então já me liberaram? Claro Remus, porque está muito ocupado?

Não vou ver se o Tiago melhorou... Chocolate não é um bom presente para evar nessa hora não é verdade?- perguntou divertido.

Eu acho que é o melhor!

Lily como você é má...

Eu vou até o lago com as meninas.

Pode ir, que eu vou ficar aqui me deleitando com o hábito da leitura.

Você é que sabe mais bem que podia começar a ler coisas úteis.

O que? Está dizendo que eu não leio coisas úteis? Pois saiba que por causa de um gibi eu descobri a filosofia da caverna e porque não devemos mexer na natureza devemos deixar tudo seguir seu curso.

É e o que está lendo agora? Qual gibi?

Não to lendo gibi to fazendo revisão de toda a matéria.

Nossa foi mal, qual matéria?

Todas ué.

Desse ano.

Não do ano passado e desse ano.

Isso que é revisão mas em vez de fazer isso, podia sair com o Sirius para botar o nosso plano em ação.

Nem pensar, ele se acha, pensa que é o super dos superes! O maior, o bambambã. O chinfra do mundo paralelo.

Uau ta com raiva dele porque agora?

Eu fui jogar uma isca pra ver se ele tava mudando ou continuava na mesma. Pra ver se eu mudava o conceito que tinha sobre ele.

E ai?

Disse que arranjei um encontro pra ele com a Sumono e ai ele disse: ela pra ser gorda tem que emagrecer 30kg. Não vou sair com ela nem pensar.

Mas que idiota...

Eu sei. Vai lá as meninas vão reclamar da sua demora.

Ei esse final de semana que tal invés de irmos a Caverna do Fumacê formos no 3 Vassouras, zonkos...

Mas vai ter apresentação e uma bebida nova, sabe como, como sempre tem no primeiro passeio dos alunos, não vai dar não Lily.

A July por favor.

Oh você vai onde quer e depois se quiser me encontra.

Mais eu vou sozinha?

Lily o que houve? Você já fez isso uma pregada de vezes o que ta acontecendo?

Nada... Só não to tendo um pressentimento muito bom.

Quando você começa com essas coisas me assusta.

Ol�, bom dia. Como a maioria deve lembrar, no início dessa semana se deu o começo de um protesto que desta vez foi amigável. E que hoje ficamos de divulgar o nosso parecer. As animadoras não quiseram discursar alegando que Hogwarts estava contra elas, enquanto as animadoras da Corvinal chegaram a conclusão que o melhor seria parar já que assim poderiam ter mais tempo para fazer algo mais interessante. Como a frente de protesto teve um ótimo desempenho e ótimos motivos e já que os principais interessados os jogadores e os torcedores não as achavam mais necessárias.  
A partir de hoje dia 15 de Outubro a LATH- Liga de Animadores de Torcida de Hogwarts está extinta.

Os alunos aplaudiam e gritavam ao mesmo tempo, Lily e Julien se olhavam orgulhosas, as meninas festejavam ainda mais já que não teriam mas que seguir um tipo de beleza ou ter que se esconder da animadoras. Os meninos meio desanimados por perder um belo show de dança mas a maioria feliz já que a maioria os rejeitavam e os destratavam. As animadoras somente da Grifinória, Lufa Lufa e Sonserina entraram no salão Comunal com roupas negras e véu na cabeça, indicando o luto.

Bem não vamos mais atrasar a diversão de sábado de vocês! Estão liberados!

Então vocês vão aonde?

Eu vou no meu bat favorito!

E eu vou com ela.

E onde fica?

Se não sabe não podemos falar a não ser que queiramos ficar esbarrando com vocês toda hora, e não é que agente não quer?

Impressionante, não? Tchau garotos.

Caverna do Fumacê to chegando!- faou quando já estavam bem afastadas dos garotos.

Hoje a Lily não me escapa! Ela vai se derreter por mim!

E o que você vai fazer Tiago?

Vou me declarar! Com certeza vou encontra-la em Hogsmeade, com certeza não. Eu vou encontra-la.

Uau isso que é decisão!

Pode ter certeza.

Eu ia ver se encontrava a Éris mas depois dessa só vou procura-la depois da declaração de amor do Pontas!- falou Sirius brincalhão.

Eu to falando sério Sirius!- falou sério.

Julien foi direto para caberna do fumacê se encontrar com Severus e deixou Lily sozinha que entrou no 3 vassouras e foi direto pedir uma cerveja amanteigada já que na Caverna do Fumacê só tinha bebidas que os próprios alunos inventaram e ninguém estava interessado em fazer algo que já existisse. Quando estava pagando a bebida sentiu que tinha aguém atrás de si.

Ah Potter eu sei que você me ama, mas para de me seguir por favor.- falava já com urgência na voz.

Se sabe que eu te amo porque ainda não aceitou sair comigo? Sair não- falou em voz alta assustando e chamando a atenção de todos- Vocês todos são testemunhas de meu amor, Lilian Evans EU TE AMO você quer namorar comigo?

Lily ficou estática, estava realmente considerando já que tinha um abismo por ele, só que viu todas aquelas garotas rindo e pensou que provavelmente ele estava tentando enrola-la. Tiago vendo a indecisão dela se aproximou para beija-la. Quando ela notou ele vindo em sua direção, o empurrou e gritou.

NÃO! O que está pensando? Que vai me conquistar com voz fingida? Versos de amor irônicos cheio de maldades? Oh não, não me convenço com ninharias. Seu maroto idiota que pensa que todos estão aos seus pés. Me desculpe mas ainda não sei como ainda tem a ousadia de falar comigo. Já não viu que sua tentativa de aventura amorosa comigo não funcionou? Você é um maluco estúpido e cheio de caprichos.

Ela saiu pisando fundo com todo mundo olhando para eles. E Tiago não se movia todos comentavam e ele continuava estático sem nem piscar. Os marotos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, vendo que ele não se movia e nem falava o carregaram até a Ala Hospitalar.

Oh o que aconteceu com ele? O coloque aqui.

Não sabemos...- falou Sirius.

Na verdade ele levou um fora e ficou assim.- disse Remus.

Quer espalhar pra todo mundo?-perguntou Pedro nervoso.

Mas ela tem que saber como ele vai voltar ao normal?

Silêncio os três, e ele tem razão eu preciso saber o que causou. Agora os três fora daqui que eu vou cuidar dele.

E agora o que faremos?

Primeiro temos que resolver o problema do Tiago para ele voltar a si. E o pior ainda esta por vir.

O que é pior, Remus?

Vamos ter que pedir ajuda a ela...

A ela? Não tem outro jeito?

Claro que não Sirius... Quem mais vai convence-la? A gente?

O Sirius tem razão só ela pode nos ajudar.

É a mesma ela que eu to pensando?

Se tiver olhos azuis assassinos, me odeia e tem um sorriso debochado é ela mesmo.- falou Sirius.

Onde será que ela se enfiou?

Ela quem?

Joaenne você caiu do céu!- falou Sirius.

Isso não é brincadeira que se faça.- falou apontando para o pulso quebrado.

Opa desculpa... você viu a Julien?

Ah ela me trouxe aqui, se não me engano foi lá em cima para colocar uns brindes que ela ganhou.

Muito obrigado mesmo!

Julien Woodard estamos te caçando!

A mim?

Aconteceu muitas coisas no Três vassouras e você tem que nos ajudar.

Conte-me tudo e não me escondam nada.

E ai vai nos ajudar?

Quer que eu fale a verdade? Eu to entre a crus e a caldeirinha.

Por favor Julien o Tiago está na Ala Hospitalar e você sabe que a Lily gosta dele.

Mas porque ele foi falar com ela no Três vassouras, lá tem muita gente...

Sei l�, vai nos ajudar ou não?

O problema agora vai ser encontrar a Lily...

Ah isso não é problema só nos de um minuto...

E ai?

Ela deve estar no salão comunal.

Ser�?

Pra onde ela iria depois de pagar um mico desse? E a Torre da Grifinória deve estar vazia porque os alunos mais novos estão lá fora...

Então vamos l�!

Lily!

Ah Julien você não sabe o que aconteceu...- falou fungando.

Sei sim eles me contaram.

É viu como ele é ridículo?

Mas Lily você gosta dele.

Mas isso não é motivo!

Então o que é?- perguntou Remus.

Vocês três não se metam por favor.- faou Julien.

É claro vai defender o amigo são um bando de safados.

Vamos voltar ao que você sente Lily.

Eu não quero nada com ele!

Por favor Lily me fala um motivo pra você não querer ficar com Tiago tirando aqueles que eu mesma falo.

Cara ele tem como fiéis companheiros, uma galinha que é o Sirius, o tapetinho do Pedro e um comparsa inteligente, ele não quer saber de muita coisa,ele foge das aulas para ficar voando por ai de vassoura. É um ótimo exemplo para todos... enfim tenho muitos motivos para não querer nada com ele.

É verdade você esta certa.

Julien!- falaram os garotos juntos.

Desculpem ela tem muitos bons motivos... Sinto muito não posso fazer mais nada.- além dos meninos Lily também ficou abismada.

Mas...

O que vocês querem que eu façam? Que eu a leve a força e faça com que ela diga na frente do Tiago que ela o ama? Eu sei que isso é verdade mas eu não posso obrigar ninguém, ela tem que tomar essa atitude sozinha, a e com certeza eu amei os motivos dela afinal é tudo verdade, o único problema é que ela esta louquinha por ele e que o orgulho dela é tão grande quanto o ego do Black e do Tiago juntos.

Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui.- falou Sirius.

Mas eu concordo plenamente o Tiago é ridículo, pedante.- quando Pedro ia falar, Sirius lhe deu um cutucão na barriga

Nada ele só exagera um pouquinho...

É burro.- Remus estava espantado como ela a conseguia persuadir-la sem Lily perceber.

Mas ele sempre fica entre nós na nota. Julien não precisa exagerar. - falou ainda fungando.

É feio de dar dó.

Se fosse não teria tantas garotas atrás dele.

Ah ta bom mas pra fechar ele não gosta de ninguém! Só do umbigo dele!

Nada disso ele disse, disse que me amava...

E quem disse que não é mentira? Que ele só quer brincar com você?

Eu sei que não, é eu sei!

É mesmo então porque você não fica com ele?- perguntou triunfante e Remus, Sirius e Pedro a olharam com uma cara que dizia : "Sai dessa agora sai..."

Porque... porque, porque ele pode me amar, gostar muito de mim só que eu não gosto dele, não da mesma forma, pelo menos eu não sei ainda se o amo... Se isso acontecesse se eu ficar com ele assim nós dois vamos sofrer, sempre duvidando um do outro...- falou com água nos olhos o que sempre acontecia quando ela se sentia pressionada. Os meninos queriam se esmurrar por tentar persuadir a garota a vendo daquele jeito e com vontade de expulsar Tiago daquela cama.

Ta bom eu te entendo e o Tiago vai te entender e esperar porque eu sei que você o ama, pelo menos espero que esses paspalhos façam ele entender. Mas ele é muito frouxo heim não é brincadeira não.

Julien!- ralharam os meninos.

O que? A minha opnião não vai mudar a da Lily e é isso o que importa, vocês vieram pedir minha ajuda e eu ajudei agora não vou mudar minha opnião de vocês por causa disso.- falou se retirando.

Tiago? Tiago você está nos ouvindo?

Estou...

Então é isso Tiago, você agora só tem que esperar.

O que? Esperar. Depois dela ter me humilhado? Na frente de todo mundo!

Mas ela explicou...

Muito mal explicado, ela quer ter certeza dos sentimentos, então vamos ver se ela tem algum sentimento se tiver agora vai morrer de ciúmes.

Tiago se você fizer isso não vai dar em nada, ela não vai querer nada com você.

Quer saber se ela quiser alguma coisa comigo ela que venha me procurar. E se tiver coragem já que eu vou estar muito ocupado.

Por que não conversa com ela?

Quer saber Sirius você me deu uma ótima idéia.

Como assim Tiago?

Onde ela estava quando falaram com ela?

No salão comunal.

Então é pra lá que eu vou.- falou subindo correndo enquanto os garotos o seguia.

Lily eu preciso falar com você, os meninos me explicaram tudo.

Que bom que você entendeu Tiago...- falou vermelha, podia ser confundida com os próprios cabelos.

Sabe Lily, eu estive pensando e esse tempo todo que eu estava dando em cima de você, você estava certa!

Como assim?

Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota dizendo que estava apaixonado por você...

Verdade...?- perguntou com os olhos enchendo de àgua.

É melhor conhecer-mos outras pessoas, termos mais experiência para saber se realmente estamos apaixonados um pelo o outro, quer dizer pelo menos eu por você.

Mas Tiago...

Bem era só isso que eu queria falar com você. Oi Jia!- falou para a garota que estava passando e saiu abraçado com ela.

O que foi isso?- perguntou Lily para Julien confusa.

Vamos você tem que subir, ele não pode te ver chorando...

Mas que canalhice foi aquela?

Temos que considerar que o Tiago tava certo o que ele não passou por aquela garota?

Nem a metade do que você está passando pela Julien, Sirius e isso porque você nem gosta dela.

Verdade, eu já falei isso pra ele, que vai se arrepender depois, que a Lilian não vai querer mais nada com ele...

E o que ele falou?

Que ela iria se arrastar para ter ele de volta e que iria pensar no caso dela.

Hum... Vou esperar para ver como ela está.- falou Remus.

E eu vou ver o que ta passando pela cabeça dele.- disse Sirius.- Deve ter ficado maluco...

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Tiago descia resignado as escadas e Remus e Sirius atrás dele para dar uma força. Até que a viu sentada com Julien, Narcisa e Joaenne no meio do salão principal.

Eles estão vindo... Não esquece meus 10 sicles.

Pode deixar vai valer a pena!

Lily... Eu posso falar com você?

Claro Tiago... Pode falar.

Eu acho melhor nós irmos para outro lugar.

Eu não quero ir para outro lugar. Pode falar Tiago.- incentivou com a voz mais doce que tinha. As outras meninas olhavam ansiosas para ele.

Queria pedir desculpas, eu fui um idiota só agora eu vejo como eu preciso de você.

Como assim? Sinceramente Tiago eu estava concordando inteiramente com você.

O que?

Viu eu disse que esse capítulo não ia demorar! Espero que estejam gostando! To cheia de trabalho da faculdade pra fazer ( só 4...) então eu adiantei bastante os capítulos essa semana pra não ficar em dívida com vocês. Ta até uma vase do capítulo 18... Vou ver se dou uma adiantada para enviar o próximo antes de sexta feira que vem.  
Bem é só. Espero que gostem, e que visitem meu blog totalmente voltado para Harry Potter! Anotem ai!

www.desordeira. Comente a fic por favor! Isso ajuda.  
Uma mordida Vampira Black

... 


	9. VINGANÇAS E ACERTOS

Capítulo 9: VINGANÇAS E ACERTOS

É melhor conhecer-mos outras pessoas, termos mais experiência para saber se realmente estamos apaixonados um pelo o outro, quer dizer pelo menos eu por você. Essa frase não para de ecoar na minha cabeça...- falou Lily com o nariz vermelho até suas sardas estavam vermelhas de tanto ela esfregar.

Calma Lily.- falava Julien sem saber o que fazer, tentando impedir que ela arrancasse o nariz.

Você viu o que ele fez? Não disse que ele não prestava? Ele não quer nada comigo!

Agora você pode admitir que ama aquele safado sem vergonha.

Pra que? Você já sabe, que bem vai me fazer? Nenhum, eu digo!

Você tem que falar, para se convencer Lily, eu sei que não entendo de um monte de coisas de romance, mas sei que você precisa desabafar.

É Julien! Eu amo aquele garoto, eu o amo e ele não quer nada comigo!

Que bom pelo menos agora não tem mais dúvidas...

July, não adianta , ele não quer mais nada comigo.- falou se jogando na cama da amiga que ainda estava desarrumada.

Do que você ta falando? Ele ta brincando quer que você sinta ciúmes e você ta caindo.- falou Julien revirando os olhos.

Então o que eu faço? Falo na cara dele que quero ficar com ele? Vai ser humilhante afinal desde o inicio fui eu que não quis e vou começar a correr atras dele?

Vira esse jogo mulher!

Como?- perguntou chorando.

Assim não da pra mim pensar Lily, vai tomar um banho, que eu vou lá em baixo pensar e ve se você relaxa. Sem contar que o Remus ficou preucupado.

Ta bom...- falou fungando.

E ai como ela est�?

Arrasada obviamente. Sabe a Lily me assusta.

Como assim?

Ela não queria, por que não queria ir sozinha para o Três Vassouras de jeito nenhum, sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa. Insistiu pra mim ir com ela e eu não fui.

Também não sabiamos que o Tiago ia fazer aquilo, sabe se declarar foi tudo tão rápido...

Tudo bem Remus não estamos chateadas com vocês, só com o Potter é claro.

E o que ela vai fazer?

Não sei, sabe eu não sei nem como agir... Não sou muito feminina, não sei como agir nesses casos desesperadores, mas mandei ela ir tomar um banho para se acalmar lá o nosso banheiro mesmo, enquanto eu penso.

Em que?

Como melhorar a situação dela, porque assim ela não pode ficar, ela vai sofrer, vai chorar, mas não vai admitir que gosta do Tiago pra ele, não depois do que ele fez.

Eu concordo precisa de ajuda?- perguntou com os grandes olhos cor de mel.

Você é tão bonito Remus, sempre querendo ajudar e cheio de problemas não só aquele que nós sabemos, mas como a monitoria, os deveres, os seus amigos e ainda se preucupa com agente.

Você está falando como se eu disse um garoto perfeito e eu não sou.- falou rosado.

É isso... Remus você é um anjo. É disso que a Lily precisa.- falou subindo as escadas.- Obrigada!

De nada...- falou sem entender.

Já tomou um bom banho, relaxou?

J�, eu to um pouquinho melhor... Obrigada July não sei o que eu ia fazer sem você.

Que nada.

Teve alguma idéia.

Oh! Se tive, o Remus me ajudou, sem saber é claro.

E é o que?

Ele não quer te deixar com ciúmes? Então deixa ele também só que com alguém melhor. Alguém perfeito!

Com quem? Eu não tenho coragem de dar em cima de alguém em Hogwarts só pra tirar vantagem. Não adianta!

E se a outra pessoa souber?- perguntou com brilho nos olhos isso sempre significava que ela acabava de ter uma idéia brilhante.- E claro concordar.

E quem vai querer fazer isso? Ele vai desconfiar!O Tiago vai dizer que nunca iria ficar com uma garota que apelasse desse jeito e que tem nojo de mim... -falou chorosa.

Ah mas eu tenho a pessoa certa!

O Snape?- perguntou agora caindo em desespero.

Claro que não, vai ser alguém, que ele vai ter um medo tremendo de te perder, tem que ser muito melhor que ele em questão de tudo, beleza, idade, inteligência...- falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

E vai ser quem isso tudo?

O meu irmão ora essa.- falou com simplicidade.

O seu irmão? Mas eu nem o conheço! E ele já não terminou a escola?

É claro, ele tem 19 anos. Mas não é problema apesar de ele ser genioso como a minha mãe eu duvido que ele me negue essa, ele ta me devendo uns favores... Se enviarmos hoje acho que em menos de um dia recebemos a resposta... E ai você aceita?

Pera ai! Ele não ta na Irlanda?

Claro que não. Ele só ia pra lá para estudar, ele já terminou faz dois anos e ta trabalhando no Ministério, sabe como é família de aurores tem que manter a tradição... E pode deixar ele é um gato e também é um gênio meus pais fizeram dois ótimos trabalhos. Vou pedir para ele enviar uma foto-  
falou pegando pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta explicando tudo para o irmão

Pra que uma foto?

Quantas vezes você já me disse que eu sou um gênio?

Sei l�!

Então prepare-se para dizer de novo.

Vou no corujal pegar uma coruja emprestada. Posso?

Se não quiser eu rasgo o pergaminho e pronto Lily.

Não você pode enviar.

Então eu vou lá embaixo. Vai ficar aqui ou vai comigo?

Vou ficar por aqui...- falou desanimada.

Lê uns gibis, faz meus deveres sei lá só não fica pensando nele ok?

Ta vou tentar.

Vai aonde Julien ela piorou?

Não Remus tenho que enviar uma carta, e teve notícias dele?

O Sirius ta dando um esporro nele.

O Black?

Pode pensar que estou mentindo mas o Sirius sabe que o Tiago está enganando somente a ele mesmo e que vai acabar chorando depois.

Não precisa esperar por ela não Remus, porque ela não vai descer. Depois vou até trazer alguma coisa pra ela comer que eu duvido que ela vá querer descer.

Não precisa de nada mesmo? Se quiser eu faço o Tiago se arrastar nos pés dela.

Valeu Remus mas não precisa não.- falou saindo- Ele vai fazer isso sozinho.

Você é um idiota Tiago Potter!

Pensei que você fosse meu amigo Sirius.

E sou, mas você ama, adora, idolatra aquela garota e só faltava isso para ela dizer que te ama e você me apronta uma dessa?

Mas e a humilhação pela qual eu passei não conta?

Pra ela também pode ter sido uma humilhação aquela declaração na frente de todo mundo.

E posso saber por que?

Porque com certeza pensou que você estava zombando da cara dela, como você e eu também já fizemos com várias garotas.

Quer saber Sirius não sei de que lado você tá.

Do seu e é por isso que eu to falando isso. Remus e ai como ela ta?

Chorando e triste.

Verdade?

É Tiago é verdade. Duvido que ela va querer alguma coisa com você agora, a Julien me disse que ela já admitiu que gosta de você.

Hum... Acho que eu errei.

ACHA?- perguntaram os dois juntos.

Calma gente... amanhã depois do almoço eu vou falar com ela e pedir desculpas.

É bom mesmo.

Então já recebeu alguma resposta? E quando vai me explicar tudo direito?

Calma Lily, a coruja tem que ir encontrar ele e voltar. E sem contar que eu acabei de acordar... Mas já posso te explicar. Se ele esta te pondo ciúmes você também pode por nele.

Até ai eu entendi.

Pelo visto acordou mais animada hoje...- falou esfregando os olhos.

Não vai dizer não?

O Tiago nunca vai se sentir ameaçado por alguém daqui acho que só se fosse o Black mas ele sabe que o amigo não vai trair ele. Entretanto ele vai morrer ao ver você falando sem parar de um cara mais velho, que já terminou e é lindo.

E como ele vai saber que é lindo?

Porque você vai pegar a foto do meu irmãozinho e vai ficar babando bem cima quando estiver perto dele e para dar veracidade eu pedi para que o Cristopher te envie uma carta bem bonita, ele é ótimo com isso, então sempre durante as refeições você vai receber uma carta lindinha e cherosinha dele.

Como você tem certeza que ele vai aceitar?

É porque ele não tem escolha...Como eu já te disse ele é muito inteligente, só que é desequilibrado igual a minha mãe e acaba arrumando confusão e ele sempre tem que ter um álibe caso...

Ta bom, não precisa falar mais nada. Só vai ser dificil eu ficar babando olhando a foto dele.- falou desanimada se sentando na cama.

Quando acabou de falar uma coruja de igreja entrou como um foguete no quarto.

Ai já chegou!- falou Julien animada.- Não disse que ia durar menos de um dia?

Lê logo!

Calma...

"Fala Julien

É uma vergonha querer me usar desse modo, só vou fazer porque sei que a Lilian é uma gata, a mamãe me amostrou uma foto dela e também porque você me ameaçou de um jeito muito sórdido. Também é triste ver que minha única irmã não tem minha foto. Bem se vocês querem realmente veracidade eu vou ir ai no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade para lhes acompanhar. Isso vai ser bem divertido!

Cristopher Woodard Obs.: A foto ta em anexo, eu tirei essa semana em uma ilha paradisiaca! Há há h�, para que serve ser um gênio e ficar trancafiada na escola?"

Argh. Ele é detestável... A toma a foto dele... Ilha...

Lily pegou a foto e viu o garoto fazendo poses e engasgou, engasgou de verdade, o irmão chato da Julien parecia um modelo de capa de revista, estava de shorts e sem camisa numa praia todo molhado, dava para ver que era alto e se aquilo não era um corpo definido ela não sabia quem mais poderia ter. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos como o da irmã e estavam caidos e desajeitados por causa da água, tinha um sorriso branco tentador, e a foto ainda ficava fazendo poses para mostrar que tinha do que era mais gostoso. Até que reparou nos olhos azuis profundo que podiam ser confundidos com o céu ou o mar.

Unh. Exibido. Nunca vi uma pessoa mais galinha, consegue ser pior que o Back e o Tiago juntos...- parou de falar vendo a cara da amiga.- É e isso porque seria dificil para você ficar babando.

Eu não sabia que o seu irmão era...

Isso tudo? É eu sei bonitão. Vamos descer e não perde a foto! Se perder nunca mais acha. - falou arrastando a amiga para o salão comunal- Vamos ao trabalho!

Trabalho que trabalho?

Acho que não tive uma boa idéia... Lily acorda pra vida, você gosta do Tiago!

Ah é eu gosto do Tiago...- falou lembrando.

Para fechar os marotos estavam descendo as escadas e pararam atras delas e pareciam que iam falar algo mas isso morreu na boca deles, estava muito obvio que eles tinham ouvido aquilo e que Lily estava recordando que gostava de Tiago, agora não tinha como voltar atrás com o plano.

Ah, oi ...- falou Lily vermelha.

Sobre o que vocês tavam falando?- perguntou Tiago rubro.

Não te interessa.- falou Lily lhe virando as costa e indo se sentar na poltrona.

Anh, sabe como é, como vocês dois já se desencanaram, quero dizer você deu um baita fora na Lily, ela resolveu mudar de ares.

Como assim?- perguntaram os quatro.

É que eu vou sair com o irmão da Julien, sabe faz um tempo que a gente não se vê e como foi legal ás férias juntos.- Julien ficou de boca aberta estava criando um monstro e Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir.

Julien você tem um irmão?- perguntou Sirius duvidoso.

E ele tem quanto aninhos?- perguntou Tiago.

Tenho sim, e ele tem 19 anos e trabalha no ministério.

Querem ver a foto dele?- perguntou Lily tirando a foto do bolso. Os garotos pegaram incrédulos e levaram um susto principalmente Tiago. Enquanto a foto de Cris zombava dele.

Tem um negócio escrito atrás...- falou Pedro.

Os meninos viraram rapidamente para ver, as meninas nem repararam na costa da foto. Mas tinha os dizeres:

"Para Lily, para você não esquecer um minuto de mim até o nosso próximo encontro.  
Com muito amor e beijos acalorados Cristopher"

Eu não disse que ele é um gênio?- cochichou Julien no ouvido de Lily.

Bom já tiraram suas conclusões então podem me devolver.- falou Lily arrancando a foto de Tiago- Vocês queriam falar conosco?

Anh... não, vamos para o quarto. Né Tiago.- falou Remus puxando Tiago.

E ai você acha que deu certo?

Você ainda pergunta? Eles estão voltando para o quarto com certeza não é porque esqueceram alguma coisa.

Eu disse! Eu avisei para não brincar com a Lily, ela não ia aguentar.- Remus resmungou.- Se ela antes não tinha certeza dos sentimentos isso só serviu para que ela se esquece-se de você.

E agora o que eu faço?

Eu é que sei?

Nós temos que admitir que o cara é pintoso, já terminou a escola, trabalha e é irmão da melhor amiga dela, imagina quanto tempo eles já não passaram juntos?- falou Sirius preucupado.

É mais pode ser mentira, já que elas disseram que ele tem 19 anos só que ele não estudou aqui nunca vi esse cara antes.

Pedro. Hogwarts não é a única escola de Magia que existe.

E o que eu faço?

Vai lá pede desculpas, fala a verdade... E pede muito a Deus para dar certo.- falou Remus.

E se pedissimos ajuda a Julien de novo?

Pedrinho, quem você acha que ela vai ajudar? O Tiago que até pouco tempo ela odiava ou o irmão?

Gente como é que eu não vi nenhuma foto do seu irmão antes?

E desde quando você já foi lá em casa? Se fosse poderia até entrar no quarto dele e tudo, eu vivo zoneando por lá. E se ele te visse...

É nosso plano deu certo! Você é um gênio!

Oh às palavras mágicas! Aposto 10 sicles que ele vem te pedir desculpas hoje!

Apostado! E se for? O que eu falo?

Ué joga. Fala que viu que era realmente melhor conhecer outras pessoas para ter certeza que seu amor é verdadeiro, bá blá blá. Resumindo, o mesmo que ele te falou.

E quando ficamos juntos?- perguntou desanimada.

Logo depois que ele te vir com o Cris, ai você vai saber a hora. Você ainda ta triste?

Sabe eu passei a noite toda acordada por causa dele...

Eu sei e ouvi também mas não fui ficar com você por causa das meninas...

Tudo bem.- falou levantando a cabeça de repente.

O que houve?

Eu quero com mais requintes de crueldade.

Cruzes!

Julien ele me fez chorar! Vai você é minha amiga, viu como eu fiquei arrasada.

Você ta aguçando minha imaginação minha mãe sempre diz que isso sempre acaba em confusão... Mas vamos l�, faça tudo o que eu mandar. Só que tem que ser palavra por palavra e na frente dos amigos dele.

E ai?

Vamos logo você vai ter que falar com ela e o melhor é agora.

O Remus tem razão Tiago. Ah não ser que queira perder a Lily pro bonitão do irmão da Julien.

Sirius isso não ajuda.

Desculpa...

Você ainda não tinha visto o Cris não Lily?

Não Jo.

Nossa parece até pecado...

Cruzes o imbecil do meu irmão é tudo isso mesmo é?

É que como você são irmão a árvore genealógica impede que você veja os atributos dele.

Que bom!

Tiago descia resignado as escadas e Remus e Sirius atrás dele para dar uma força. Até que a viu sentada com Julien, Narcisa e Joaenne no meio do salão principal.

Eles estão vindo... Não esquece meus 10 sicles.

Pode deixar vai valer a pena!

Lily... Eu posso falar com você?

Claro Tiago... Pode falar.

Eu acho melhor nós irmos para outro lugar.

Eu não quero ir para outro lugar. Pode falar Tiago.- incentivou com a voz mais doce que tinha. As outras meninas olhavam ansiosas para ele, enquanto Julien se segurava para não rir.

Queria pedir desculpas, eu fui um idiota, crianção e só agora eu vejo como eu preciso de você.

Como assim? Sinceramente Tiago eu estava concordando inteiramente com você.

O que?

É melhor conhecer outras pessoas, termos mais experiencia para saber se realmente estamos apaixonados um pelo o outro.

Mas Lily...- Lilian se levantou e o fez calar com um beijo.

Unh... é pode ser.

O que foi isso?- perguntou Tiago com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros, aquele era maravilhoso, o beijo que sempre havia esperado.

Como posso saber se é realmente você se eu nem conheço seu beijo?

E quando o Cris vai vir aqui meninas faz tempos qe não o vejo.- perguntou Joaenne.

Ah no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade.- falou Lily virando as costas para Tiago.

Julien? Você realmente tem um irmão? - Remus perguntou enquanto as meninas não prestavam atenção já que Sirius já tinha saido com Tiago.

Claro que tenho. O nome dele é Cristopher, ele estudou lá em Durmstrang, sabe todos meus parentes por parte de pai estudaram l�, só que a minha mãe estudou aqui e cada um queria que seu filho estudasse em sua escola, então ele nasceu e foi para lá e eu vim parar aqui. Sabe ele não é grande coisa mais é meu irmão.- Remus a olhou profundamente examinou todo o rosto da garota e teve que reconhecer eles se pareciam muito.

Ah Remus, como vocês estavam ocupados essa semana nem podemos falar, partabés o jornal é um sucesso! Todos os alunos querem um.

Caramba Narcisa, eu tinha até esquecido do jornal...

Ah, eu vou marcar a reunião para a edição da semana que vem para hoje depois das aulas tudo bem? Porque eles não tem treino nem nada disso.

Eu aviso a eles Julien...

E vocês gostaram do jornal?

Adoramos. Vai falar sobre o que essa semana?

Só vão saber semana que vem.

Que sacanagem Julien... E você Lily vai entrevistar quem?

Hã?

Deixa ela, ela ainda ta triste e lerda...

Desculpa... eu sei que vocês só tão tentando ajudar, mas eu não tava afim de ver o Tiago.

Mas você tem que suportar Lily, você hoje tem duas aulas com ele e sem contar o jornal.

É né. Fazer o que? Vou pensar em um monte de coisas...

A Lily ta ruim mesmo...- falou Julien.- Ela fez até as minhas lições atrasadas sem perceber.

Meu Deus... Como... Argh que vontade de esganar o Potter.

Potter, Jo?

É agora entendo a raiva de vocês. Deixa eu contar isso para o Logan.

Julien eu percebi que você ta se afastando do Lucius, é impressão minha?

É porque eu não gosto dos amigos dele ai sabe como é né... Mas agente continua conversando normal.- falou enfiando várias torradas na boca Joaenne percebeu mas preferiu não dizer nada, por enquanto.

Eu também não gosto dos amigos dele, sinceramente? Eles me põe medo...

Te põe medo? Como assim?

Ah eles tem uns papos estranhos, mas o Lucius pediu pra não comentar com ninguém, sabe são assunto dos sonserinos...

Entendi.- Joaenne lançou um olhar significativo para Julien.

Julien, que tal lancharmos juntas essa tarde? Tipo só nós duas pra conversar, o Logan me contou um monte de coisa.

Não vai dar, hoje temos que fazer o jornal...

Hum... então vamos ver.

Que cara é essa Joaenne?

Não é nada Cisa eu heim, você está paranóica achando que todo mundo ta estranho...

É quem deve estar estranha sou eu...

Provavelmente Cisa, sempre notei que você é meia maluquinha...

Ora essa sua boba! Vamos para a aula?

Claro.

Julien... Depois do jantar na sala na torre oeste atrás da sala favorita do Pirraça...- murmurou.

Vocês vem ou não?

Já vamos Cisa, vem Lily.

Pelo que me informaram adoraram o jornal não sobrou nenhum! E ai mãos a obra? Mas que cara de enterro gente...

Hoje não to muito animado Julien.

Por que não Potter? Ontem parecia rejuvenecido! Bem vamos trabalhar o Lucius, Severus e a Martha já entregaram a parte deles para o Tod.

Estamos atrasados?

Não Remus, é só que os professores querem dar uma olhada antes de publicar.

Querem censurar agente?

A gente não, a professora Minerva nem ligou por causa da matéria, mas tinha que ver as fofofocas que a Martha colocou...

O que houve?

Bem ela divulgou muitos casos de Hogwarts com todos os detalhes sórdidos...

Caraca eu quero ler, com aquela confusão toda semana passada acabei esquecendo.

Ih é melhor não Black, pode ter certeza seu nome estava lá e o seu não era o único!

Eu vou matar a Martha!

Antes escreve a sua matéria, depois va para Azkaban por favor.

Não fala isso nem brincando...

Do jeito que você apronta sei lá. Mas vamos trabalhar.

Cadê a Lily?

Foi entrevistar o Wood, Potter. Vamos lá.

Não vai querer saber do assunto da semana?

Não a Joaenne já me contou muito obrigada Black dispenso sua ajuda.

E ai estão prontos para ouvir?

Pode falar!- falaram mais animados.

Beleza!

Mais Ouvidos e Menos Bocas

Coisas que a gente fala quando deveria ficar calado... Tem aquele ditado que diz que a gente nasce com dois ouvido e uma boca para ouvir mais do que falar. Mas a verdade é que poucos seres têm essa capacidade superior "um exemplo desse ser extreordinario e bonito é Remus Lupin".

O que eu?

Ora estou mentindo? E podem ficar tranquilos eu também me inclui.

A maioria " e aí , sou obrigada a me incluir" fala mais do que deveria. E há muitos exemplos disso. Mas vamos ao assunto mesmo o porque de toda essa história, tudo começou graças a um certo comentário de alguém que obviamente tinha que ter ficado calado e deixou escapar "eu acho" que a Professora Sprout estaria saindo com o professor Ben , graças a esse pequeno comentário, os alunos estão cheios deveres, tipo uma vingança básica e os dois professores não conseguem nem se olhar, isso quer dizer se eles tinham alguma chance de ficar juntos estragamos tudo com cometários idiotas.E nos ferramos também quer dizer quem não tem aula com o professor Ben não se ferrou tanto mas eu tenho e isso não é nem um pouco legal eu acho muito justo o que estão fazendo já que nos intrometemos na vida pessoal deles. Mas nem podemos reclamar afinal nós que demos os motivos. Mas que se os dois estivessem juntos iam fazer um par bonitinho iam.

Nossa foi tão Light...

O que aconteceu?

É que consegui me livrar de todo o meu estresse junto com as animadoras de torcida...

Não precisava me elogiar Julien...

Que isso Remus, se eu estivesse mentindo o Black seria uma galinha.

Ou não me enfia nessa história! Não quero ouvir falar de galinha nem tão cedo.

Ainda estão sacaneando ele?

Pode ter certeza.

Lily você está bem?

Claro a foto do Cristopher e as cartas que ele está me mandando me animam.

Quantas ele já mandou?

Três.

Então não precisa de mim né.

Não, já vai dar aula?

É vou sim hoje vai ser mais cedo.

Então eu vou subir e vou fazer os deveres e hoje a senhorita vai fazer o seu.

Poxa acabou minha vida mansa.

Pode ter certeza.

O que você quer falar comigo Jo?

Ah por favor né Julien, a Cisa é muito inocente não vê nada que está ao redor dela. Eles foram falar com você?

Como assim?

Os sonserinos... Alguns me cercaram, provavelmente amigos do Lucius. Eu sei em que eles estão envolvidos.

É eles também me cercaram. Eles são uns idiotas o que eles pensam que estam fazendo?

Estão defendendo os ideias deles e o monstro do chefe e o pior de tudo recrutando alunos... Mas claro não todos, só aqueles que acham que mais tarde podem ser uma ameaça para eles...

Até parece que vou me juntar a eles.

Eu soube o que aconteceu com o Nicholas.

Obrigada por não falar a ninguém. O Logan me falou para ter cuidado com eles.

July a melhor coisa que tem a fazer é procurar o professor Dumbledore e contar tudo a ele.

O que... Mas o que ele pode fazer?

Eu fui falar com ele. Olha você vai ver que é o melhor o que tem a fazer, porque logo eles vão começar a cercar a Lily e os marotos. Se falar com o professor Dumbledore não vai ter como, logo depois que falei como professor eles pararam de seguir os alunos da corvinal.

É parece ser o melhor obrigada Jo.

A senha da sala dele é sorvete de limão, pode ir lá a hora que quiser que ele vai estar te esperando.

Como assim?

Sei l�, mas ele sempre sabe quando nós precisamos falar com ele.

Será que ele está na sala dele agora?

Pode ter certeza.

Oh Julien estava a sua espera.

Poxa o senhor é rápido! Provavelmente sabe do que eu vim falar.

Provavelmente, mas prefiro que me conte é mais interessante.

Está ficando difícil andar pelos corredores dessa escola, tem alguns alunos que estão tentando me convencar a me tornar algo que eu não quero.

A senhorita Jalesky mandou-a vir aqui?

É, a Joaenne me contou que veio falar com o senhor.

Fez muito bem, mas quer um biscoito de gengibre?

Obrigada...- falou pegando um - Mas não temo por mim ou pela Lily ou até mesmo pelos marotos.

Não?

Bem como o senhor bem sabe nós relaxamos no sexto ano, tanto que fizemos uma prova, bem mas a verdade é que eles estão querendo os melhores e isso é um problema porque não sabemos quem eles querem ou quem vão tentar convencer.

Pode ser muitos alunos. Você está certa. E sem saber quem eles querem com certeza fica mais difícil já que não vão ter coragem de vir me procurar com medo do que pode acontecer com eles.

Isso mesmo! Então professor o que podemos fazer? Eu sinceramente quero lhe ajudar.

É muito bom saber disso, e saiba que eu vou utilizar de muito bom gosto a sua ajuda.

Sem colocar meus amigos no meio.

Quanto menos gente melhor, estou certo?

Como sempre professor.

Hum... O professor MacLane me deu uma idéia um dia desses.

Professor MacLane sinceramente...

É um ótimo professor Julien. Bem acho que vou aproveitar essa idéia afinal vai ser muito mais proveitosa para gente.

Como assim.

Eles querem os melhores, então vamos amostrar para eles quem são os melhores.

Assim saberemos quem eles querem e podemos agir.

Seu raciocinio é muito bom.

Obrigada...- falou com as bochechas rosadas.- Hum professor, não é meio arriscado termos jovens comensais em Hogwarts? Quer dizer obviamente que não são somente sonserinos deve ter até grifinórios eu tenho consciência disso.

Bom saber que você tem essa consciência. Mas como os velhos sábios diziam, é melhor ter seus inmigos por perto do que longe.

Entendi.

Mas vamos falar de outra coisa e sua amiga Lilian Evans?

Até o senhor sabe que ela e o Potter se amam né? Não adianta ela é teimosa, ele um tapado então vai ficar meio difícil.

Tomara que consigam resolver isso, seriam um lindo casal, não só ele mas...

Ih desculpa professor eu tenho que ir ta tarde, não fiz o dever de herbologia e ainda tenho que acordar cedo amanhã... Olha ainda tenho que ir dar aula.

Pode ir Julien.- falou risonho.- Mas que você e Sirius fariam um belo casal fariam.- Julien saiu vermelha como um pimentão, suas orelhas chegaram a murchar.

Boa noite professor.

Boa noite Julien.

Lily eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Já falamos o suficiente Potter, eu não lhe entendo, você vem e da a idéia o que aconteceu pensou o que? Que eu iria ficar chorando enquanto você pensava se queria ficar comigo?

Mas ela só era minha amiga.

Você tem suas amiguinhas e eu tenho o meu amiguinho, um grande amigo por sinal.

Espera ai, você nem me ouviu Lily.

Está vendo minhas costas? Sinal de que não quero ouvir.

Você me humilhou, por isso que eu fiquei naquele estado, por isso que eu fiz aquela besteira depois e fui ficar com a Jia a culpa, não é só minha.

Você se sentiu humilhado por mim? Eu me senti humilhada por você mil vezes mais, por todas as vezes que falava que gostava de mim logo depois ia agarrar qualquer garota por ai, porque toda vez que eu pensava que você estava melhorando e que não estava louca por gostar de você eu te via se agarrando com uma garota. Eu realmente considerei quando você veio falar comigo no Três Vassouras, só que ai eu vi aquele bando de garotas dando risinhos da minha cara quase dizendo que mesmo que eu ficesse com você logo estaria nos braços delas e quando eu peço um tempo pra pensar você se sente humilhado e resolve ficar com sua amiguinha? Quer saber Tiago Potter eu não aguento.

Me desculpe mas eu não sabia que você se sentia assim.

Agora você sabe. Já conversamos tchau Potter.

E ai falou com ela?

É e ai?

E ai eu falei que eu me senti humilhado por ela ter feito aquilo comigo, que a culpa também era dela.

E ai o que ela fez? Te deu uma bofetada?- perguntou Remus.

Pior...

Te deu um soco?- quis saber Sirius.

Pior...

Te deu um chute l�?

Não Pedro... ela jogou na minha cara que se sentia humilhada por mim...

Hã? Explica isso melhor.

Nossa como você demorou hoje July.

Tive que resolver alguns problemas, com os alunos... Porque com o protesto ficamos um pouco atrasados e uma das meninas da sala era animadora de torcida.Disse que ia contar pra todo mundo que eu dava aulas e ai os outros alunos discutiram com ela...

Nossa, e eu pensando que a minha noite que foi ruim.

Por que?

Conversei com o Tiago.

Ah meu Deus! E eu perdi isso? Conte-me tudo não me esconda nada!

O próximo fim de semana vai ser em Hogdmeade tipo um tiro de misericordia antes de nos entregar os resultados dos testes.

É mesmo tinha até me esquecido... Vão entregar quando?

Sábado assim que voltarmos de Hogsmeade.

Ai como a vida é triste... E como você está com o Tiago?

Tirando as aulas que eu nem olho pra cara dele, eu consegui me esquivar dele muito bem...

E ai como está indo com a Lily?

Você já sabe Hagrid?

É o Pedro me contou. Que burrada heim.

É tirando as aulas que ela nem olha pra minha cara e o jeito que ela consegue se esquivar de mim ta tudo ótimo...

E o que pretende fazer?

Bem o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade o Cristopher vai estar ai. E vou mostrar a ela que sou muito melhor do que ele!

É assim que se fala!  
Nem acredito é hoje que agente pega o resultado!

Não creio que está pensando nisso esqueceu que o seu irmão vem pra cá hoje?

E dai? Já enjoei de tanto olhar pra cara dele. Até parece que você ia ficar feiz se sua irmã aparecesse por aqui.

É diferente o seu irmão é egal com você.

Só porque ele deixa eu zonear o quarto dele? Claro não é ele que arruma depois é o Salém.

Quem é Salém?

Nosso elfo doméstico.

Juien eu tava pensando eu não sei de quase nada da sua vida enquanto você, conhece toda minha família minha história tudo...

Não é grande coisas não, se quiser eu te conto, ora essa não vá ficar chateada por causa disso.- falou olhando para a cara da amiga.

É que como você falou eu nunca fui na sua casa, nem conhecia seu irmão ou seu elfo doméstico.

E o que tem Lily? Pra falar a verdade o Salém é muito mais legal que o Cris você ia gostar de conhecer ele.

Elfo doméstico? É mesmo, Julien você é rica?

Lilian Evans, você ta ficando meia piradinha né?

Por que?

Porque você ta ficando nervosa e quando você começa a fazer perguntas sem noção.

Mas o que eu perguntei que é sem noção?

Se eu sou rica, você sabe que não sou rica, meus pais são. E você sabe disso, sabe que não recebo mesada porque to recebendo uns trocados pra dar aula aqui e sabe que meus pais já te convidaram mil vezes para ir lá em casa, e conhece meus parentes favoritos meus pais e meus avós.

É que sei l�, e se eu não saber o momento certo de falar com ele? E se ele não quiser nada comigo? E se ele descobrir que estou mentindo?

Vai dar tudo certo Lilian Evans. E você sabe disso, agora relaxe põe um sorriso na cara que os garotos estão vindo...

Mas e se eu não conseguir, se ela não quiser mais nada comigo?

Cadê o Tiago Potter que estava falando que ia mostrar que era mil vezes melhor que o irmão da Woodard?

Evaporou meu caro Aluado...

Relaxa, põe um sorriso na cara que elas estão logo ali.- falou Sirius.

Olá meninas.

Olá garotos.

Queremos perguntar se podemos ficar com vocês hoje em Hogsmeade.

Claro por que não? Aproveito para apresentar meu irmão a vocês, vão gostar dele.

Ah ta claro...

Vamos nessa ele já deve ter chego.

Marcaram com ele aonde?

Hum num sei foi aonde Lily?

Na frente da Zonkos.

Então agente encontra ele lá dentro.

Chegaram rápido no Três Vassouras, Remus e Julien iam conversando, Pedro ria da conversa dos dois e Sirius, Tiago e Lily seguiam em silêncio.

Olha não disse ele ta lá dentro.- falaram os marotos olhavam pela vitrine um garoto alto bonito e sorridente que tentava negociar um objeto estranho.- Ei o mané, já chegamos!

Julien... Quanto tempo, viu a ilha que eu tava?- falou com um saco na mão.

Que qui tem ai?

Nada de muito interessante. Reducio.- falou vendo que a irmã ia fuxicar sua bolsa. e graudou os pertences no bolso.

Chato...

Ah Lily, minha ruiva favorita.- falou a abraçando e rodando.

Oi Cris...- falou vermelha.

Deixa eu apresentar os garotos, às vezes que eles foram lá em casa você tava viajando. Esse com a cara feia é o Tiago Potter.

Olá.- falou lhe apertando a mão.- Você se parece um bocado com seu pai. Epa você eu conheço!

Me conhece?

Claro Remus Lupin não é? Seu pai trabalha no Ministério nas férias você foi lá. Seu pai queria me apresentar a você só que teve que ir embora.

Verdade, meu pai falou que tinha um futuro auror brihante para me apresentar.

Pois estão apresentados. Deixa eu continuar o ma educado. Esses são Sirius Black e Pedro Pettygrew.

Valeu um prazer conhecer vocês. Nenhum de vocês é namorado da minha irmã não né.

Por que o mané?

É que meu pai falou pra dar uma surra! E sou um filho muito obediente.

Meu pai é um pouco ciumento.

Julien é linda e tem cabelos negros, seus olhos azuis parecem duas órbitas nesse universo extenso. Bem que queria ter algo com ela mas ela só quer brigar comigo.

Mas que verso horroroso! Faço um mil vezes melhor o seu nem rimou...

Ah não comecem com isso.

Por que não?

Porque ele tem cada versinho ridiculo.

Ah é então diz um ai.- falou Pedro.

Do que adianta vocês serem gatinhas se só gostam de cachorros e nós adoramos galinha.

Cris você é nojento!

Rs você é muito maneiro.Ai. - falou Sirius levando um cutucão de Remus.- O que? Ah Tiago... foi mal.

Não sei do que você ta falando Julien você também diz uns sem noção.

Ah fala um ai Julien!

Ah não parem de graça.

Fala logo pirua.

Ta bom que coisa mais chata... Vamos l�, qual eu falo?

O garoto que vira as costas...- falou Cris rindo.

Ta bom, vamos lá. Se um dia algum menino lhe virar as costas, não seja boba, aperta a bunda dele!

Pff rsrs, nem rimou.

Sinto muito é o melhor que eu posso fazer Pedro, agora a Lily faz cada verso lindo...

É mesmo? Por que não fala um Lily?

Ah não Remus, meus versos são ridículos.

Não são nada.- falaram Tiago e Cristopher juntos deixando Lily sem graça.

Fala logo...

Ta bom... Hum, Ser amigo é estar sempre pronto para ouvir e ajudar. E dar tudo de si mesmo, sem nada desejar. E entender sem explicação. E acolher dentro do coração. E sorrir, brincar, sofrer, chorar. E jamais desprezar.

Que lindo Lily, tão diferente de uma pessoa que eu conheço.- falou a abraçando.

Olha quem fala.

O que está acontecendo com vocês? Estão tão sérias, July e minha querida ruiva querem tomar um sorvete?

Você paga.- falou Lily se agarrando ao braço dele.

Hum, pra você eu pago tudo... Mas isso aqui ta uma lama heim...- falou olhando cinicamente para Julien.

Ah não para com isso... Lily manda ele parar!

O que ele fez? - falou olhando para ele que estava rindo olhando para o chão.- Ah não, podem sossegar os dois.

Eu te desa...

Não termina a frase!- falou Lily.

Desafio não só você Julien com você Lily desafio as duas.- falou entre louco e fanático.

Odeio quando você faz isso!

E você nunca pula fora de um desafio!

Mas só nós três não tem graça.

Ei vocês querem participar?

Mas mesmo assim vamos estar em sete.

É pra que?

Guerra de Lama!- falou Cristopher divertido.

Eu arranjo mais uma pessoa!

Não, não e não Sirius.

Por que não Éris vai ser divertido!

Lá fora está tudo elameado e minhas botas são novas.

Poxa vida...

E ai fechou o time?

Não a Éris não vem.

Por que não?

Não quer estragar as botas novas...

E porque ela não tirou? Que burra.- falou Julien fazendo um feitiço cabeça de bolha.

Olha quem fala, fazendo feitiço da bolha pra não sujar os cabelos sedosos...

Não é por causa disso, é que da última vez fiquei com lama no nariz por uma semana. Incomoda pra caramba sabia?

É verdade tem que ver quando entrou no meu ouvido fiquei quase um mês meio surdo.

É mesmo Cris... rsrs A mamãe ficou uma fera disse que não ia deixar agente tomar banho por um mês...

Até a lama secar...

E ela não deixou?

O papai deu um jeito.

Se lembra tivemos que tomar banho no lago gelado? Tava mó gelo!- falou Cristopher.

O que?- falou Remus.

Essa vocês não me contaram.

A minha mãe não deixou a gente entrar em casa porque disse que ia sujar tudo.

Então meu pai jogou agente no lago. E taco dois sabões pra ajudar...- falaram rindo.

Quer saber vamos dividir os times assim mesmo.- falou Sirius para mudar de assunto vendo que Tiago murchava cada vez mais.

Vocês dois podem ser os capitães.- sugiriu Remus.

Não podemos.- falaram juntos.

Por que não?

Porque se não coisas ruins acontecem...-falaram sinistros.

Cruzes!

Faz assim nós três e vocês quatro.- falou Cristopher.

Pode ser.

Combinado.- falou Tiago sério assustando todo mundo menos Cristopher que estava rindo calmamente.- Vamos nessa- falou pegando um punhado de lama.

Tiago estava jogando bolas de lama sem parar em Cristopher que conseguia se desviar de algumas enquanto jogava lama em Tiago, Sirius, Lily e Julien que eram de seu time. Lily jogava lama em Remus e Pedro, e ainda tentava se desviar em vão das bolas de Cristopher, Julien vendo Sirius com os cabelos imundos, Tiago visivelmente furiosos por não deixar Cristopher zangado nem chatear Lily, Pedro não conseguindo jogar em ninguém e Remus se divertindo tanto que caiu no chão de tanto rir, Sirius vendo a situação dela começou a jogar bolas nela e ela sem conseguir respirar e nem revidar pedia entre risos arrego, Pedro caiu no chão e não conseguia levantar parecia uma gelatina, Remus foi ajudar Julien e viu que ela estava ficando roxa e sem ar, Lily percebendo foi ajuda-lo enquanto Sirius caia na risada por causa de Pedro que era o que estava mais lambuzado. Cristopher jogava lama em todo mundo sem se preucupar com ninguém muito menos com a irmã enquanto Tiago parecia que ia ter uma crise nervosa ou iria largar a lama e partir pro braço. Depois de uma hora de muita confusão viram que era hora de parar.

Estou exausto.

Foi o que mais brincou e o que está mais limpo.

É um dom minha querida e lambuzada ruiva.

Por isso que ele me faz desafios porque sabe que vai levar a melhor.

Cris me fala você ainda ta estudando para ser auror ou já entrou no Ministério?- perguntou Remus.

Faço estágio lá e estou estudando. Mas esse ano eu já me formo e viro auror.

Que legal. Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer quando terminar Hogwarts.

Eu quero ser professor.

Sério vou falar isso pra professora Minerva...

Por que Julien?

Nada não... E vocês garotos?- Julien levou um susto, quando olhou viu Tiago cabisbaixo e triste. Lily também percebeu.

Você está bem?- perguntou Cristopher preucupado.

Anh? Ah não é nada não... Eu, já vou voltar pra Hogwarts. Ah e parabéns Cristopher conseguiu uma linda namorada.- falou saindo esfregando os olhos.

Tiago... -Lily ficou emocionada.- Deixa eu vou.- falou para Sirius.

Eu disse que ela ia saber a hora!

Me diverti bastante aqui, já vou garotos! Foi legal conhecer vocês, tchau!- falou e aparatou.

Ué ele foi aonde? - perguntou Sirius.

Não entendi nada!- falou Pedro enquanto Remus e Julien sorriam.

TIAGO!- gritou enquanto ele se afastava.

Lily?

Está indo aonde?

Pra Hogwarts, sabe eu vi que não da pra competir com ele é óbvio quem você vai escolher, ele é legal, amigo, gentil, bom em tudo.

É mais ele tem um pequeno defeito que estraga tudo...- falou sorrindo.

E o que é?

Ele não é você. - falou o beijando.

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

A Lily estava certa será que ele vai seguir o conselho do maluco do professor ... e trocar o quadribol por outro esporte?-Como se tivesse ouvido Sirius falar continuou risonho.

Não se desesperem, de fato este ano não teremos o quadribol.- ouvindo todos os protestos abafados continuou- E para compensar em Hogwarts daqui a exato dois meses contando a partir de hoje terá um torneio é claro o baile de nata continua no natal.

Torneio?- perguntaram todos juntos, o que ecoou por todo o castelo.

Um torneio entre equipes de duelos. Todos os alunos do sexto ano e sétimo podem tentar entrar na equipe. Como estou muito cansado e quero dormir, afinal nada como uma soneca depois de uma janta dessas... Os diretores das casas passaram as instruções aos alunos interessados que devem se dirigir a sala indicada pelos Monitores Chefes.

Ah eu disse que esse capítulo ia vir mais rápido, o próximo eu não sei, porque só ta precisando de complementos mas não sei se divido em dois... Ou se deixo tudo junto. Sem contar que to vendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo e tenho umas idéias que só podem entrar na fic lá na frente.  
Bem é só, mas é provável que sexta feira que vem tenha capítulo novo. Novamente beijos a todos meus leitores! E quem quiser pode entrar no meu blog totalmente destinado a Harry Potter:  
www.desordeira. Ou se quiser me ver eu tenho um fotolog onde eu ponho imagem de tudo um pouco.  
www.same. É só, beijos.  
Vampira Black

... 


	10. Surpresas

Capítulo 10: SURPRESAS

O que?- perguntou piscando.

Por que? Você não quer ficar comigo?

Não claro que eu quero!- falou a abraçando muito apertado.

Pode me largar, não vou fugir, ou sair correndo.- falou carinhosa lhe passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados do garoto - Quantas vezes tive vontade de fazer isso...

É sério você não prefere o Cristopher?

Claro que não, pra falar a verdade eu não tive nada com ele. Não, quer dizer bem que ele queria mas eu não quis... Porque eu amo você Tiago Potter.

Pode repetir de novo?

O que?- perguntou divertida- Eu amo você Tiago Potter?

Não sabe como eu sonhei em ouvir essa frase! E quer saber? Eu também TE AMO Lilian Evans! Você quer namorar comigo? Só comigo?

Só se você só quiser namorar comigo.

É claro nunca mais vai ter mais ninguém na minha vida!- falou a rodando.- Eu te AMO LILYAN EVANS.

Maluco. O maluco mais lindo e maravilhoso que já conheci.

Será que eles se entenderam?

Com certeza, Remus, não tenha dúvida.

Como assim quem se entendeu com quem?

A Lily com o Pontas, Pedro.- falou Sirius paciente.

Ah ta, já não era sem tempo heim.

E ai?

Vamos deixar os dois sozinhos mais um pouco eles tem muito tempo de atraso.

Aleluia heim, você teve um plano e tanto em Julien.

Claro Remus, já não aguentava mais ver os dois separados, sabia?

E eu não aguento mais ver você separada de mim.

Sai de perto de mim Black...

E ai crianças? E a Lily?- perguntou Joaenne.

Ela soube a hora certa?

Claro Cisa, todo mundo sabe a hora certa, só quem não soube foi o Cris foi embora sem me pagar um sorvete.

Pode deixar eu pago.

Valeu Black. Com licença vou comer de graça!

Bem que podia me dar um beijinho de volta.

Isso nem pagando Black, nem pagando.

Você é muito ruim comigo Julien...

Algumas horas depois, já a noite.

Eu vou subir já está tarde.- falou se levantando do sofá no salão comunal.

Tem certeza?

Não... mas tenho que ir, boa noite Tiago.

Boa noite Lilian.- a beijou e a viu subir as escadas quando viu que ela entrou foi para seu quarto suspirando.

E ai como você está?

Parece que estou flutuando... Ela é tudo e mais um pouco do que eu imaginei. E ela está apaixonada por mim! Só por mim!

Então seus tempos de garanhão acabaram?- perguntou Pedro triste.

Pode ter certeza Rabicho pode ficar com todas as meninas de Hogwarts porque eu só quero uma!

Isso que é um cara decedido. Tenho muito orgulho de você Pontas, perdemos um parceiro de azaração mas ganhamos mais um maroto respónsavel!

Respónsavel? Por que? Deixo isso pro Aluado aqui! Uma coisa é eu estar apaixonado, amarrado, louco por uma garota e outra é eu ficar responsável fala sério.

Olá Lily...- falou Jia desdenhosa.

Lily, senta ai e conte-me tudo.- falou Julien animada.

Mas...

O que as meninas? Vocês não vão se importar de não ouvir não né?- falou se levantando e voltando com a garota para o salão comunal.- Sabia que depois que vocês subissem ia sumir todo mundo.

Menina, quase fui comida viva pelas fãs do Tiago...

Imaginei.

E um monte cochichando e falando coisas do tipo que falsa e daqui a pouco ele volta a ativa.

E o que você acha?

Que vamos ficar juntos até, até... sempre.

Que lindo!- falou abraçando a amiga.- Bem agora vou dormir porque só tava te esperando para me contar as coisas mesmo. Mas eu não disse que ia saber a hora certa?

E como sempre graças a Deus estava certa novamente!

E ai, todo vendo que está preparada pra hoje!

Como assim?- perguntou indiferente.

Ta ai, se produzindo toda para o Tiago, colocando perfume, brincos, o cordão que seu pai te deu, uniforme novo...

Ah para com isso, só me deu vontade de me produzir um pouco.

E o fato de ser o seu segundo dia de namoro com o Tiago não tem nada haver com isso né.

Claro que não.- falou sorrindo.

Te vendo assim me da até vontade...

De se produzir também?

Não de comer, to com uma fome...- falou rindo.- Combinou alguma coisa com o Tiago pra hoje?

Não, vou falar com ele, sei lá depois da aula...- falou vermelha.

E você acha que ele não ta lá embaixo te esperando?

Você acha?

Quer saber eu vou descer Lily, to com fome, te vejo amanhã quando você acabar de se amurrar.

E ai como é que eu to?- perguntou Tiago tentando assentar os cabelos.

Normal Tiago, meu Deus não pensava que se apaixonar dava tanto trabalho, já faz uma hora que agente ta aqui embaixo e ela não desce e o Tiago já perguntou duzentas vezes como é que ele está.

Ali a porta ta abrindo. Ah é a Julien ela deve ta descendo! Que bom..- falou Remus aliviado.

Olá garotos. Tchau garotos.

Opa, perai cadê a Lily?

Ta se embelezando para o bonitão ai, agora com licensa que eu to com fome.

Perai que vou descer com você. Desculpa Tiago...- falou Remus. Sirius e Pedro desceram junto.

Grandes amigos...

Ué só você ficou ai?

Nossa você está linda...

Ah... obrigada, só me amurrei um pouquinho hoje...- falou tão vermelha que seus cabelos nem pareciam ser tão vermelhos assim.

E ai vamos descer para tomar café.

É né, não to afim de ficar com fome.

Que tal darmos um passeio depois da aula?

Mas não quero ir nos lugares que você levava as suas garotas, nada de torre de astronomia nem nada disso.

Que tal um passeio no lago e tomar chá?

Perfeito.- falou dando um beijinho nele.

Nossa tava esperando isso desde que acordei.- falou a abraçando e saindo pelo buraco da mulher gorda.

Você é muito bobo.

Apenas realista.

Ah os pombinhos chegaram...- comentou Remus.

Pensei que iam ficar com fome.- falou Pedro preucupado.

E eu que só iam aparecer amanhã.- falou comendo um pedaço de torta.

É verdade Julien como eles demoraram...

E ai aconteceu alguma de interessante?

Não só se passaram dez anos... - falou Sirius rindo.

Na verdade parece que o professor Dumbledore vai falar alguma coisa agora. - falou Remus.

Bom dia a todos, espero que tenham passado um final de semana muito agradavel, temos surpresas para nossos alunos- falou olhando para Julien sorridente.

Parece que ele ta falando olhando pra você Julien... Ou melhor falando diretamente para você...

É impressão sua Pedro...- falou tentando disfarçar.

Que serão informadas depois do nosso suntuoso café da manhã. Deixemos as cerimonias de lado e vamos comer! - os murmurios aumentaram consideravelmente

Surpresa... eu odeio surpresas.

Você é um porre Lily...-falou Julien comendo calmamente.

Por que você não gosta de surpresas Lily?- perguntou Remus.

Porque você nunca vai poder estar preparado para o que vai acontecer.- falaram Lily e Julien juntas, só que Julien abaixando a cabeça e Lily tentando acerta-la.- Se você não sabe o que vai acontecer como se preparar?

A Lily é uma grande protetora que pensa que estamos sempre correndo perigo, eu já disse a ela que a maioria das surpresas são agradaveis, mas ela não me ouve... Eu não vi o professor Dumbledore fazendo cara séria ou feia.

As vezes as diversões do professor Dumbledore podem não ser compativeis com as nossas. Ele gosta de Dragões e bichos estranho.

Desculpe Lily mas esse é o Hagrid...- falou Tiago carinhoso.

Lily faça o favor de comer e assim você se prepara, afinal a surpresa pode ser o fato da gente ter que ficar sem os elfos durante uma semana...- os outros começaram a rir deixando Lily ainda mais furiosa e vermelha.- Desculpe Lily mas as vezes você exagera... Sei lá você é super protetora demais e eu tenho uma pequena aversão a isso.

É mais você não nega ajuda para subir escadas ou em qualquer lugar no alto.

Eu já pedi desculpas quer que eu me jogue no chão implorando por seu perdão e perdendo todo meu amor proprio? Olha que eu me jogo heim.

Não, já está desculpada mais eu não sou tão protetora assim.

Ah é sim. Quando eu falei ontem que ia me jogar da vassoura, você não sei como apareceu com vários travesseiros e já estava em cima de uma vassoura pra ir atras de mim...-falou Tiago com a boca cheia de torta de abóbora.

Falar de boca cheia é nojento Tiago.- falou acabando com o assunto.

Hum vocês fizeram a tarefa da Professora MacGonagall? O meu ficou com 2 metros...

O meu ficou com 3...

Três Remus? Ela pediu um e meio, e eu tava achando que ia agradar...

Eu fiz só 1metro.

Pensei que você tivesse levado pau em Transformações...

E levei e na minha tarefa fiz um metro.

Ah... e você Black.

2 metros e meio gatinha.

Tomara que ela não reclame...

Se todos já acabaram eu já posso falar. Nosso professor de Poções... teve uma magnifica idéia para acabar com o marasmo de hogwarts e juntar mais nossos alunos que só se unem para torcer para o quadribol.- falou animado, Julien, o professor MacLane e os mini comensais sorriam.

A Lily estava certa será que ele vai seguir o conselho do maluco do professor MacLane e trocar o quadribol por outro esporte?-Como se tivesse ouvido Sirius falar continuou risonho.

Não se desesperem, de fato este ano não teremos o quadribol.- ouvindo todos os protestos abafados continuou- E para compensar, em Hogwarts daqui a exato dois meses contando a partir de hoje terá um torneio.

Torneio?- perguntaram todos juntos, o que ecoou por todo o castelo.

Um torneio entre equipes de duelos. Todos os alunos do sexto ano e sétimo podem tentar entrar na equipe. Como estou muito ocupado e tenho obrigações, infelizmente não poderei dar os detalhes para vocês... Os diretores das casas passaram as instruções aos alunos interessados que devem se dirigir a sala indicada pelos Monitores Chefes e logo depois se dirigir para sua aula.

Vários alunos corriam até os monitores chefes das respectivas casas para perguntar o que deveriam fazer e para onde se dirigir inclusive os marotos e as garotas, que iam muitos animados.

Vocês duas também vão tentar? Nem são do clube de duelos.

E dai vocês também não são e também vão tentar. - falou Julien correndo para falar com Narcisa e Joaenne enquanto Lily conversava animada com Tiago.

Para falar a verdade eu nem sei se quero participar...

Por que não Sirius?

Porque não gosto de ver ninguém enfeitiçando um ao outro sem motivo e sem contar que meus pais amariam me ver dentro do vlube de duelos mostrando meus dotes mágicos e como posso ser sonserino...

Ah... entendi.

Não conta pra ninguém não ta aluado?

Pode ficar tranquilo.

Quando chegaram na sala determinada, viram vários alunos do quinto e quarto ano que não conseguiam entrar na sala, e outros do sexto e sétimo que já estavam lá dentro a maioria absoluta era de homens.

Que droga não estamos conseguindo entrar...

Vocês são surdos ou o que? Não ouviram o professor falar que era somente para os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano? É obvio que vocês não podem entrar...-falou Pedro cheio de si entrando junto com os outros.

Depois você reclama que eles tão pegando no seu pé Pedro.

Mas se vocês não notaram eles pararam já faz um bom tempo, pelo menos um mês.

É mesmo o que foi que aconteceu?- nesse momento a professora entrou na sala.

Silêncio todos, vou ser breve para podermos ir a aula logo...- falou com a cara amarrada deixando bem claro que preferia mil vezes mais o quadribol - A equipe será formada por quatro alunos de cada casa.

Só?- perguntou um aluno setmanista.

Isso mesmo.

Uma equipe do sexto e outra do sétimo?

Não, será uma única equipe que pode ser mista ou não. Que ira disputar contra as equipes das outras casas que também serão assim.

Como vamos decidir quem vai? Obviamente aqueles que já são do clube de duelos.- falou um loiro presunçoso.

É claro que não o professor Dumbledore disse que todos podiam tentar.

Isso mesmo, vamos decidir isso facilmente. Nesses dois meses vocês vão se inscrever e disputar e quem for ganhando o maior numero de disputas entra na equipe, e o capitão ou capitã vai ser aquele que tiver mais vitórias. As disputas serão agendadas por mim e só disputaram aqueles que se inscreverem agora, então os que se interessarem assinem o pergaminho que está sobre a mesa e pode se retirar.

Julien e Lily assinaram rapidamente, os marotos, mas Sirius não assinou falando que nunca iria marcar aquele corpinho lindo com a competição que disse ser besta, até que Pedro lembrou que Quadribol também machucava, mas ele preferiu não responder.

Hum estamos em Novembro.

E o que tem Tiago?

Mês que vem é Dezembro você aceita ir ao baile de natal comigo?

Claro! Nossa tinha até me esquecido. Tenho que ver a roupa...

Vai estar linda de qualquer jeito!

Obrigada...

E você aceita ir comigo Julien?

Não frequento exposições de felicidade e falsidade alheia.- falou se encaminhando para aula de Poções.

Quer dizer que não vai ao baile?- perguntou Pedro assustado olhando para Sirius.

Não, porque algum problema? Tinham algum plano para mim nesse baile?

Claro que não Julien, porque está pensando isso?

Nada, eu vou para a minha aula, tchau pra vocês.

Acha que ela desconfiou?

Acho que não. Tem aula de que agora Pedro?

Herbologia e você?

Poções... Ih deixa eu ir lá... Vamos, Remus, Tiago , Lily poções esqueceram?

Tava tão animado que esqueci...

Sinceramente nem sei pra que me escrevi nisso não gosto de duelos.

Depois agente conversa sobre isso Remus... Temos aula agora, nem acredito que so eu que to lembrando isso a vocês!

Novembro passou rápido, os alunos se preparavam para o baile e para o Torneio de Duelos, alguns já tinham passado, os grupos da Lufa Lufa e Sonserina já estavam formados, o da Sonserina sem novidade nenhuma, ninguém quis competir contra Belatrix e Lucius Malfoy, passaram sem ter nenhum trabalho enquanto na Lufa Lufa poucos alunos queriam participar, enquanto na Grifinória e Corvinal os alunos ainda estavam treinando para serem escolhidos.

Incrivel como esse mês passou rápido as férias de Dezembro já estão ai.

Hoje é dia 15, Sirius você tem exatos dez dias para ficar uma semana com a Julien.

Estou tranquio viram como ficamos muito mais amigos nesse mês?

Claro com o Tiago namorando a Lily, o que já é um comentário geral afinal ninguém esperava que ficassem nem mesmo uma semana.

A Lily é maravilhosa, apesar de ser meio maluca e achar que estou olhando para um monte de garotas...

Mas você olhou mesmo para a Luana quando ela molhou toda a blusa e estava sem nenhuma roupa por baixo.

Mais ai foi inevitavel. Quero dizer, não para ela, pra Lily você tinha que fechar os olhos.

Nem me lembre ela me deu um gelo por uma semana, e a Julien aiunda ajudava rindo da minha cara...

Pelo menos ela não falava nada. Mas ea nos ensinou uima boa coisa a ficar por perto quando a Lily ta nervosa! Engordei uns dois quilos só nessa semana.

É mesmo a Lily cozinha muito!

E você nem pra trazer pelos menos um biscoitinho pra mim...

Tentamos mas o Pedro comeu tudo.

Desculpe mas é muito bom, pena que ela não cozinha sempre.

Que bom senão seriamos umas bolas e não teriamos como ficar em cima de uma vassoura.

To cheio de tarefa de Poções pra fazer, a poção que ele passou demora seis horas para ficar pronta...

É eu também tenho que fazer... A sua já está pronta Remus?

Claro, só que ainda tenho que fazer o de Herbologia...

Julien! Por Favor!

NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

Discutindo meninas?

Ah não professor só estou tentando convencer essa cabeça dura de ir no baile.

Não quer ir ao baile Julien?

Dispenso professor.

Mas coisas muito importantes vão acontecer no baile.

As pessoas vão danar, vão ser falsas e vão ter trabalho...

Não esqueçam devemos aproveitar as oportunidades agora, porque depois não podemos ter outras. Por exemplo o que nos garante que vai participar de outro baile no ano que vem?- Julien o olhou assuatada parecia que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Não vai ter baile ano que vem professor?

Não sabemos Lily, afinal não sabemos nem onde estaremos ano que vem não é verdade, não é verdade Julien?

Com certeza professor.

Bem tenho que ir, mas veja se vão ao baile, ou pelo menos convença ela Lilian, não é tão divertido quanto os nossos chás mas é feito de todo o coração.- falou rindo.

E ai Sirius o que vai fazer se a Julien não for no Baile? Seu tempo está acabando.

Tiago você tem que me ajudar meu amigo vê se a Lily convence ela.

Vou tentar mas não prometo nada...

Valeu meu amigo!

Não deveria estar te ajudando afinal fizemos uma aposta.

Eu sei, eu sei, mas já ta perto e ela não quer nem ir ao baile...

Vou falar com a Lily.

Não vai acreditar Narcisa a Lily ta me perturbando muito pra mim ir nesse baile...

Mas ela sempre te perturbou e você nunca foi.

É uq edas outras vezes eu ia pra casa, só que não vai dar meus pais vão viajar e o Cris também, e como eu to dura vou fiucar por aqui.

Seus pais não pagam pra você não?

Meu avô que paga, meus pais mandam eu ir trabalhar. Eles me davam até o quarto ano...

E pararam por que?

Ah... sei lá Narcisa. Cadê a Joaenne?

Foi enviar uma coruja pro igan e depois vai para a biblioteca.

Então vamos para lá que eu to fugindo da Lily.

A Julien não vai mesmo no baile?

Não sei... Ela ta fugindo de mim. Por que?

Porque o Sirius tava afim de convidar ela, não convidou nenhuma garota.

Como se fosse o problema né Tiago.

Mas ia ser muito legal se eles namorassem.

A Julien e o Sirius acho um pouco difícil...

Difícil mas não impossivel!

Vou ver durante essa semana, mas não prometo nada.

Obrigado Lil.

Hum Julien gostaria de conversar com você.

Pode falar professora.

Soube que você não está querendo ir, Por que? Vai ser divertido.

Professora eu dispenso qualquer forma de alegria e divertimento que não me deixe aefre ou me divirta.

Espero que pense no assunto.

Pode deixar professora mas acho muito difícil.

E ai? Como estão os preparativos?

Esqueci que enfeitar Hogwarts dava tanto trabalho não vou nem poder ir pra casa essas férias.

Você quer ir para casa?

É. Mas não vai dar.

E quem vai levar ao baie?

A Anne.

Hum! Maior gostosa! Muito bom aluado.

E você vai levar quem Pedro?

Hum acho que a Luana...

Vai passear de novo Julien?

É, hum vou.

O que houve?

Por que ta todo mundo tentando me convencer de ir nesse maldito baile? Até a professora Minerva veio falar comigo!

Viu só July vai ser legal vamos por favor!

NÃO! Quantas vezes te falei isso essa semana sem contar que o baile é hoje.

Ah vamos no baile Julien por favor. Deixa de ser chata Cara Lily tu olha para frente tem casal, olha pro lado tem casal, olha pro outro lado tem casal, olha pra trás tem um cara horroroso te passando um xaveco.

Ah July deixa de ser anti social... Você lembra o que o professor falou nem sabemos se vamos ter outro baile ano que vem...

E eu não to nem ai pra isso...- falou se jogando na cama preguiçosa.

Eu não queria fazer isso mas você me obrigou... Foi mas duro pra mim do que você imagina. Eu realmente não queria fazer isso mas você me obrigou.

Do que você ta falando? O que você aprontou? Me fala.

Você não me deu escolha, você tinha que ir nesse baile Julien nem sabemos se no próximo ano vai ter... A prodessora Minerva também veio falar comigo pra convencer você de ir.

Ah você não fez isso, não fez. Você é minha amiga não pode ter feito uma coisa dessa.

Você não devia ser tão cabeça dura.-falou emburrada.

Não creio! Lilian Evans por favor não olhe na minha cara até o ano que vem ta bom?

Mas...

Liliam você pegou pesado, você falou com a minha mãe! Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Ela em menos de meia hora vai estar aqui me enchendo o saco e vai me obrigar a ir ao baile. Então por favor Lilian saia da minha frente.-falou cansada.

July você tem que entender que esse pode ser nosso último baile.

E você tinha que entender que eu não quero ir, é tão difícil assim?-falou saindo do quarto.

O que aconteceu? A Julien passou aqui com a maior tromba.

É porque a mãe dela vai vir aqui. A culpa é minha mas se eu não tivesse feito isso ela não iria ao baile.

Ela não quer ir mesmo ao baile?

Claro que não. Cara estamos falando da Julien... Ela detesta festas sociais.- de repente ouviram um baque na entrada e viram uma mulher muito muito bonita e elegante com seus grandes olhos azuis arregalado e com os cabelos negros arrepiados entrando feito um furacão.

Onde ela está?

Eu não sei, ela saiu daqui e não disse pra onde ia.

Ah mais eu vou acha la. Unh onde já se viu...- vendo a cara assustadas de todos se recompos.- Desculpem queridos como vai Lily? Eu agradeço muito por me informar.

Não foi nada...- quando estava falando Julien estava entrando novamente no salão comunal.

Ah você já chegou...

Isso lá é jeito de falar com a sua mãe?

É sim, é o único jeito que eu posso falar quando estão me obrigando a ir aonde eu não quero.- falou emburrada sentando no sofá enquanto os marotos tiravam os outros alunos e ficavam ali com Lily espiando.

Querida você agora só vai ter mais um ano e meio aqui tem que se divertir.

E quem disse que eu vou me divertir? Eu já me divirto tanto sem ir.

É arranjando detenções e arrumando uns machucados horrorosos. Meu amor você tem que arranjar divertimentos mais apropriados para uma mocinha, uma mocinha linda que ficaria mais bonita ainda ou melhor maravihosa se si arruma-se.

Mas a senhora tem que entender que eu não sou uma mocinha perfeita como essas telenovelas que a senhora escuta. Eu gosto de ser espevitada ou melhor desordeira assim mesmo. Meu pai me entende.

Seu pai é igualzinho a você.

E o Cristopher igualzinho a você. Porque não manda ele vir e eu fico no meu quarto.

Mas eu separei cada vestido tão lindo. Você poderia ser até a rainha do baile ou quem sabe a princesinha!

Você ta brincando né?- falou Julien com cara de nojo.

Claro que não você é tão bonita.

Óbvio você é minha mãe eu ia estranhar se não falasse isso.

Quer saber você vai e ponto final.

Eu vou e fico sentada a festa toda emburrada.

Que tal um trato então.

Não é justo você só faz tratos que te beneficiam.

Eu faço um e você faz outro.Você vai a esse baile e pode viajar com o vovô nas férias.

E que tal eu só vou a um baile, e fico linda e maravilhosa e incrivelmente gentil?

Como assim a só um baile?

Então a senhora esta tão empolgada que esqueceu? Nas minhas férias eu não vou poder viajar porque é o seu aniversário de casamento com o papai 20 anos esqueceu?

É mesmo!

Eu não vou a dois bailes. Você escolhe em qual eu vou. No seu ou de Hogwarts imagina que vergonha a filha não ir a festa dos pais.

Olha o que você esta falando Julien você está ameaçando a sua mãe.

Não estou ameçando, estou dizendo que não vou a dois bailes somente isso. Então qual você decidi? Eu vou agir com uma perfeita mocinha delicada. Mas só em um baile qual você escolhe ou pode preferir que eu vá nos dois agora não vá me obrigar a dar um mero sorriso, a não ser que você queira usar um império bem forte em cima de mim.

Eu não vou fazer isso está bem, mas quero te fazer um pedido pode ser?

Claro ora essa, você é minha mãe.

Quero que você seja fotógrafa, não precisa ficar nem cinco minutos no baile só quero que tire umas fotos a Lily merece.

Beleza eu faço isso só que eu vou fazer do meu modo.

Então estamos combinadas eu já vou.

Tchau.- faou enquanto via a mãe sair feiz do salão comunal.

July...

Sai vou dar uma volta... Ah não ser que queiram que eu quebre tudo por aqui.

Esteja a vontade para sair.- falou Pedro.

Legal ai quando ela voltar vou chamar ela para ir ao baile comigo!

Oi Julien.- falou o garoto a puxando para um corredor vazio.

Oi Bernard, aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou assustada.

Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai ter que ir no baile. Sabe as meninas ficaram falando depois que viram a sua mãe...

Nossa as noticias voam...

É eu quero ser o primeiro dos muitos a pedir isso...

Anh?

Julien você quer ir ao baile de natal comigo?

Você quer ir comigo Bernard?

Claro! Você sabe que eu desde que você começou a dar aulas não tirava...

Eu aceito Bernard!

Aceita?- perguntou surpreso.

Aceito! Só que eu vou ficar pouco tempo só vou pra tirar umas fotos...

Se ficar só um minuto eu fico feliz. Afinal depois podemos passear por ai.

É só que eu não vou usar aqueles vestidos que dão coceira...

Vai estar perfeita de qualquer jeito.

Então me pega que horas?

Julien não vai se arrumar para o baile?

Ahn? Ah oi Black tava voando...

Sério? Mas então pode ficar em chão?

Ah claro.

Bem, Julien Woodard você quer ir ao baile comigo?- perguntou estendendo o braço.

Ih desculpa Black mas não vai dar.

Vai desacompanhada?

Não... é que já me convidaram e eu aceitei.

Mas... mas você só disse que ia hoje.

É e assim que sai daqui o Bernard me convidou para ir com ele e eu aceitei.

Você o que?

Aceitei. Hum quer um biscoito?- perguntou tirando alguns biscoitos de gergelim do bolso das vestes.- O que houve?

Anh? Nada vou para o quarto.

Já vai se arrumar? Parece uma garota. Bem eu não vou me arrumar...- falou se jogando no sofá.

O que houve Amofadinhas?

Atrasaram meus planos mas não tem problema eu dou um jeito...

Do que você ta falando?

É que já a convidaram para o baile Pedro.

Já?

Assim que ela saiu para espairecer.

Como foi rápido! E quem a convidou?

Um tal de Bernard.

O único que conheço é do sétimo ano da Lufa Lufa, que joga quadribol.

Mas como a Julien conheceu ele?

Deve ter sido pela Joaenne ou Narcisa. Você viu a Lily?

Bão deve estar lá em cima se arrumando.

Caramba não sei pra que arrumam tão cedo...

A Julien ta jogada no sofá...

Uau isso tudo para o Tiago?

E você não vai se arrumar não?- perguntou vermelha.

Hum vou tomar banho agora.

Mas já são oito e meia!

Eu sei mas se viesse antes como ia tomar banho, você tem o banheiro das monitoras e eu? O banheiro fica lotado nessa hora. Já vai?

Não, vou te esperar.

Hum em dez minutos to pronta...

Você vai assim?

Por que ta sujo?

Não mas...

Vamos o Tiago ta te esperando e o Bernard me esperando.

Tem certeza que vai assim?

Só vou para tirar umas fotos suas e para ver se sei lá rola alguma coisa com o Bernard ele é muito bonitinho!

Mas e o Sirius?

Ele que se dane. Será que o Sirius ainda não notou que não quero nada com ele?

O prazo dele acaba hoje.

Problema é dele, e bom para o Tiago que não vai ter nenhuma detenção para fazer no próximo ano. Vamos o Bernard está me esperando.

Calma se não vou pisar no vestido...

E vai desmanchar o cabelo... Perai vou tirar uma foto sua descendo as escadas para a posterioridade.- falou correndo descendo na frente.

CUIDADO!- falou Lily vendo que Julien quase caiu.

Foto!- falou vendo Lily descer enquanto Tiago e outros garotos menores olhavam para ela embasbacados.- Vem Tiago tira uma foto com ela! Lega imagina o filho de vocês vendo isso! Muito legal. Ei garotos! Se juntam com eles!- sairam na foto, Sirius, Tiago abraçado com Lily, Remus e Pedro.

E você?

Ah deixa eu pra lá, vamos descer o Bernard ta me esperando , ah e vocês estão preparados para o concurso?

Por favpor né Julien tanta gente bonita em Hogwarts e vão escoher um de nós?

Oras o Black que é o Black conseguiu ser o principe do ano passado.

Ih a á saiba que só não ganhei como rei porque...

Porque o Lucius estuda aqui e não conseguiu antes porque era um pirralho e o Logan estudava aqui.

O Bernard esta te esperando né Julien?

Não é que é verdade Remus, da licensa.

E ai?

Vou falar com a durante o baile.

Falar o que?

Nada não Lil, vamos?

Nossa você está linda mesmo sem aqueles vestidos.

Como é gentil, obrigada e saiba que me sinto melhor assim do que com um vestido.

Vamos?- perguntou estendendo o braço.

Com toda certeza.- falou rindo.

Uau como está animado esse ano.

É os monitores tiveram um trabalham pra arrumar isso tudo.- falou Lily emburrada.

Está tudo lindo Lil.

Porque você está chamando ela de Lil?

Porque todo mundo chama ela de Lily, Pedro eu quero ser o único a chama-la de modo diferente. Lil é lindo, pequeno e carinhoso.

Babão.- falou quase levando um cascudo de Tiago só que se desviou e foi procurar sua acompanhante.

Vou chamar a Anne para danar vai ficar legal sozinho Sirius?

Eu nunca fico sozinho!

Se importa se eu tirar algumas fotos suas?

Claro que não, não vai tirar fotos?

Não gosto de tirar fotos, só se me pagarem é claro. Você deve sair muito bem nas fotos, as minhas sempre se escondem ou ficam fazendo caretas.- falou atrás da câmera.- Vou tirar umas fotos da Lily ta?

Ta bom. Perai não quer danar pelo menos uma música daqui a pouco você já vai embora e depois vão anunciar os reis e principes e se ela for eleita?

Você tem razão, vamos danar!- falou colocando a máquina na bolsa surrada.

Com licensa parem a música por favor.- pediu a professora Minerva para a banda que tocava ao vivo.- E agora vamos anunciar a rainha e a princesinha deste ano do baile de Hogwarts!- falou Professora Minerva animada.- E a princesinha desse ano é uma aluna do sexto ano!- todas as meninas ficaram alvoroçadas.- Da Grifinória! Ela é Lilian Evans!

Lily ficou muito surpresa subiu delicadamente até o palco e recebeu uma tiara prateada, que combinava com o vestido de seda lilás, estava lindissima e muitos garotos gritavam mas dava para ser ouvir um grupo muito mais destacado os marotos gritavam até dizer chega, sem contar Joaenne , Narcisa e Logan. Julien chegou mais perto para tirar as fotos e ficou muito animada ao ver que Lily havia ganho o segunto lugar para frente. Muitos aunos ainda não a tinham visto e a olhavam espantados.

E em primeirissimo lugar também uma aluna do sexto ano! Esta da corvinal, pelo segundo ano consecutivo, Narcisa Black!- palmas davam para ser ouvidas aos quilometros e os gritos também.- Parabéns!

Julien tirava foto das duas Narcisa estava com um vestido branco lindissimo e recebeu sua tiara parateada com pedras azuis e fadinhas em volta. Ela ficou muito animada e a sentaram no pequeno trono ao ado de Lily que estava rosada de vergonha.

GAROTOS, GAROTOS!- gritavam as meninas para que fossem ditos o nome do rei e do principe.

Esperem um instante este ano teremos uma eleição extra!- falou Dumbledore e todos se calaram.- Esse ano teremos também a coroação do melhor aluno ou aluna de Hogwarts e como a rainha e a princesa também ganhara um presente e a tiara ou coroa.- todos ficaram muito animados.

E o eleito melhor aluno de Hogwarts este ano será! E soem os tambores! É uma aluna! E com muito orgulho da Grifinória: Julien Woddard!

O que?- ela perguntou. Foi arrastada até o palco pelo tapete púrpura, seu rosto vermelha feito um pimentão, estava de calça jeans surradas rasgada nos joelhos uma bolsa surrada para a câmera um top branco com uma jaqueta por cima. E assim recebeu sua pequena tiara prateada.

DISCURSO!

Bem eu agradeço a todos e principalmente aos professores por terem me escolhido novamente, me sinto lisonjeada. E espero estar correspondendo a esse posto.- falou Narcisa passando a vez a Lily.

Eu sinceramente não esperava ser escolhida, afinal tem tantas garotas bonitas por aqui. Mas agradeço e faço as palavras da Narcisa as minhas, espero corresponder a esta responsabilidade e fico feliz de estar aqui em cima com duas grandes amigas. - falou passando a palavra a Julien.

Bem com certeza estou espantada, pelo menos estou sendo a melhor estudante, mas do mesmo jeito ainda estou com uma tiara na cabeça que é com certeza desastroso... O que minha mãe vai pensar de mim?

Vai ficar orgulhosa com certeza!- falou a professora sorrindo.

É e é esse o problema...- falou desanimada sentando ao lado de Lily e Narcisa e de lá via Logan ao lado de Joaenne rindo da cara dela.

E agora vamos ao Rei e o príncipe!

O Rei desse ano é da Sonserina! Do útimo ano!- várias garotas gritavam por Lucius.- E pela terceira vez seguida : é Lucius Malfoy!- Lucius subiu até o palanquezinho recebeu sua coroa estava com trajes brancos e apesar de não gostar dessas coisas estava muito orgulhoso de estar ali com Narcisa.

PRÍNCIPE!- gitavam as meninas e ogo em seguida gritavam pelos marotos.

E o nosso principe desse ano é da Grifinória! E é do sexto ano!- as meninas soltavam gritinhos histéricos.- Sirius Black! E para tirar as fotos com nossos alunos premiados seus pais!- Julien não conseguia emitir um único som.

July você ta bem?

Meus pais?

Você não sabia os pais sempre vem dar os prêmios aos ganhadores...- falou Narcisa lembrando que Julien não ia aos bailes.

Heloise e Rudolph Black.- eles entraram trazendo um buque de Rosas brancas e um colar de safiras.

Meus parabens querida!- falou Heloise abraçando a filha junto com Rudolph.

Eduard Evans- entrou com um buque de lirios um anel com esmeraldas.

Então essa é a tão famosa Hogwarts... Meus parabéns querida e quero conhecer seu namorado heim.

Pode deixar papai.

Moira e Kevin Woodard.- eles entraram Moira arregalou os olhos ao ver a roupa da filha e Kevin já estava pronto para sacanea-la , mas antes entregaram um buque de margaridas e um beliscão da dona Woodard que se negou a entregar o presente.

Querida mais que mico heim...- falou Kevin ao ouvido dela enquanto Moira a olhava como se fosse mata-la.

Nem me lembra...

Você vai mudar de roupa a vai.- falou maniaca.

Você disse que eu podia usar o que eu quisesse.- sussurrava Julien preucupada.

O vestido que quisesse e não a calça que você usa pra limpar o jardim de casa e esses cabelos?

O que tem?

Você esta usando maria chiquinhas.

E dai. Por que não da pra ver minha tiara?- perguntou cinicamente.- Ela esta torta?

Ah sua sonsa vamos subir agora mesmo.

Mas e o nosso acordo.

Não sei de que acordo esta falando.- saiu arrastando a filha que resmungava até a torre da grifinória e nem viram que os outros e todos as olhavam assustados. Kevin nem se comoveu e foi se sentar em uma das mesas junto com os pais de Narcisa, enquanto entrava os pais de Lucius e os pais de Sirius.

Ah não temos que ajeitar esses cabelos, e um vestido é claro.

Hum que trato mais fajuto que eu fiz.- resmungava sentada na cama.

Se eu soubesse que você ia ser eleita a melhor aluna da escola só te obrigaria a ir e ponto final, mas como só nos avisaram hoje a tarde. Então qual vestido?

Então vou ter essa honra? Quero o preto.

O preto não, parece que vai pra um funeral.

E não vou?

Por que não o rosa?

Porque eu pareço uma boneca nem sei pra que compraram ele... Então o azul marinho.

Mas o azul marinho é muito largo querida você emagreceu muito desde que compramos.

E dai.

Se você não escolher um eu escolho.

Ta então já sei perai que eu vou me mudar.

Mas querida esse...

É o que? Eu amo esse vestido, vamos logo.

Mas...

O que minha tiara ta torta? Vamos logo o Bernard esta me esperando.

Bernard?

Meu acompanhante oras, mesmo sendo uma bagunceira ou desordeira ainda tem gente que gosta da sua filha...

Então o problema com o Nicholas...

Estou falando de Bernard mãe, Bernard.

Então ta vamos descer.

Quando desceu todos olhavam para elas e Moira foi ao encontro de Kevin que conversava com o professor Dumbledore. Lily e Bernard foram em direção a Julien abobalhados.

Pelo visto vai ter que ficar mais tempos que planejou.- ria admirado.

É, fazer o que né.

Mas não sei se adianta muito mas é bom falar você está linda.

Obrigada.- falou rosada.

July descupa eu não sabia...

Ta bom ta bom Lily... Quer dançar Bernard?

Mas é claro vou dançar com a minha professora favorita.- falou ao ouvido dela e ela estremeceu mas não de felicidade e sim de lembranças angustiantes. Mas ele não percebeu e a levou até o centro da pista de dança e deram espaço para eles dançarem Julien rodopiava pelo salão com seu vestido esvoaçante. Até que Sirius a viu com um lindo sorriso abraçada a Bernard e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Não está cansada?

Prefiro dançar a noite toda a ter que ficar com a minha mãe, espero que não se importe.

Pelo menos espera eu pegar um ponche?

Claro pega um pra mim também.- antes de ir ele tentou beija-la.- Agora não Bernard por favor.

Ta bom.- falou beijando sua bochecha e sorrindo.

É parece que os destino é fazer seus alunos se apaixonarem por você.- falou um garoto atrás dela.

Oi July, tudo bem? Ah quanto tempo? Essas palavras não seriam mais adequadas Logan?

Desculpe afinal não posso ofender a melhor aluna de Hogwarts...- falou zombeteiro.- Claro isso porque a minha pessoa não está mais estudando aqui.

Ah então você esta ai, desculpe July não de ouvidos ao Logan e você para de pertubar.

Só você mesmo pra botar juizo na cabeça dele Joaenne afinal não queremos uma briga por aqui né.

Até que ia ser bom pra animar por aqui né, isso ta muito chato... E a Jo não põe juízo na minha cabeça o problema é que ela me controla totalmente.- falou abraçando a namorada a deixando completamente vermelha.- Até daqui a pouco atentada porque nós vamos dançar.

Vai nessa.

Era o Logan?

É, e o meu ponche?

Aqui.

Obrigada.

E ai foi o principe desse ano!

Ah caro Pontas, você ainda tinha dúvida?

E o Lucius ficou como Rei que injustiça.

A deixa eles rabicho. Hã finalmente veio nos cumprimentar ficou esnobe depois que colocou essa tiara?

Ta falando de mim?

Não é que é. Com licensa gente pois agora vou dançar com a melhor estudante de Hogwarts dos últimos tempos.

Eu? Nada disso estou com o Bernard e já vou subir já passaram muito mais do que meus cinco minutos e eles não foram todos agradáveis.

Só uma música. Deixa de ser chata, o Bernard não vai se importar.

Tudo bem só uma música.

Você esta parecendo um anjo caído do céu que repentinamente se tornou um ser humano perfeito.

Deve ser por causa da roupa.- falou olhando para o vestido branco esvoaçante que com as luzes ficava com tons azulados, brancas e várias fitas brancas e azuladas compridas que iam até o pé como o vestido nas costa e luvas que não cobriam as mão e sim desde o antebraço até o punho. Seus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques e enfeitados com margaridas e com uma franja puxada para o lado.

E ai é tão ruim assim?

O que?- perguntou confusa.

Sabe dançar comigo.

Até que não, você dança direitinho.- falava enquanto Sirius a rodopiava de um lado para o outro.

E você também não dança nada mal, principalmente para aguém que nunca veio a um baile. Eu queria falar uma coisa com você.

Pode falar.- disse ao pé de seu ouvido o que fez com que todos os pelos de Sirius se arrepiasem.

Eu não estava brincando com você.

Como assim?- perguntou enquanto ele quase a deitou no chão.

Eu realmente queria sair com você.

Não me diga que está apaixonado por mim, que nem o Potter estava pela Lily?

Não, não vou dizer mentiras pra você. Mas eu gosto de você Julien gosto de como você é, e como age.

Mas eu não sou como as garotas que você gosta não sigo seus padrões de beleza.

Mas quem disse que precisa?- falou a beijando de surpresa.

Ela ficou atônita, com uma vontade súbita de lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas se conteve sorriu e saiu sem pressa ou dar expicações, Lily ficou chocada e foi atrás da amiga que a mandou voltar e aproveitar a festa. Eles ficaram mais um pouco e logo depois foram subindo para o quarto. E Lily foi para o seu esperando encontrar a amiga para conversar.

Ah viu só querido Pontas esta me devendo 30 galeões e vou ficar livre para fazer o que quiser durante um ano!- Tiago olhava desanimado e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo para ele.

Você ta certo...

Nada disso já que a aposta estava claramente explicada o Sirius so ganharia se ficasse comigo durante uma semana, e se eu estivesse louca por ele, e o que aconteceu foi que ele me roubou um beijo. E eu estou muito longe de ficar loucamente apaixonada por ele, para ficar mais claro tão longe quanto plutão.- falou sentada com as pernas cruzadas atras dos marotos.

JULIEN?- perguntaram juntos.- Como você chegou aqui?

Andando oras...- falou se levantando da cama que estava sentada.

Você sabia?- perguntou Sirius vermelho.- Você me fez passar por aquilo tudo de proposito, eu perdi todo o meu amor proprio e nome, e você sabia de tudo?

Claro, eu sei de tudo que me cerca, de tudo que pode me afetar. E se você perdeu tudo isso, a culpa é sua eu não pedi para você fazer nada. Afinal se eu não descobrisse tudo quem iria sair humilhada era eu e com certeza eu não ia querer isso. Bem boa noite meninos. Agora que acabou a aposta boa noite Blackie (pretinho)- falou lhe dando um selinho, ele ficou vermelho e estático teria um ataque a qualquer momento.

Quem contou a ela?- perguntou nervoso.

Se eu contasse não seria seu amigo e a aposta não teria graça nenhuma.

Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.- falou Remus ainda surpreso de ter encontrado a garota no quarto e ainda por cima ela ter descoberto tudo.

Eu não fui... tenho medo delas...- disse Pedro gaguejando o que os garotos não estranharam.

Ah aquela maldita me fez me vestir de galinha na frente de todo mundo, não pude ficar com ninguém, quer dizer abertamente, as ideres de torcida acabaram... Fui zoado e ela sabia de tudo. Como ela descobriu?

Não sei deve ter estranhado toda essa atenção que você começou a dar a ela, deve ter pesquisado, ouvido alguma conversa, ou pode ter alguém que ouviu e contou a ela, Sirius de todo jeito ela já sabia e parece não ter gostado o que é muito compreensivel e quis se vingar.- falou Remus.

Essa aposta não valeu!

Como não?- Perguntaram Remus e Tiago juntos.

Ela sabia de tudo nunca iria conseguir.

Nada disso eu também não sabia não tenho culpa. Seja bom perdedor Sirius.

É verdade Sirius o Tiago não tem culpa. E mesmo assim ainda tinha chance da Julien se apaixonar por você mesmo sabendo de tudo.

Ok... -falou ainda bufando.

Você vai se vingar?- perguntou Pedro cauteloso.

É claro que não, não quero ver a cara daquela Woddard ou falar ou até mesmo ouvir o nome dela pelo resto da minha vida. Não quero ve-la nunca mais!- falou saindo do quarto raivoso.

Nossa... Não temos que fazer alguma coisa pra ele não fazer nenhuma besteira?

Deixa ele Pedro, ele encontra alguém para se acalmar vamos dormir.- falou Remus.

Julien onde você estava?- perguntou assutada.

Acabando com uma aposta... Vamos dormir Lily?

CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

E agora o que podemos fazer? - perguntou Lily preucupada com o braço enfaixado, para Julien. Tiago estava com a perna machucada. E os outros desacordados. Juien ainda estava com o braço parcialmente queimado.

Vamos chutar a bunda deles.- falou séria.

É isso! Woodard vai para arena disposta a chutar a bunda dos sonserinos!

Sirius?- professora Minerva o repreendeu nervosa enquanto o Professor Dumbledore ria abertamente.

O que? Foi ela que falou!

Tive que dividir esse capítulo se não ia ficar gigantesco, diminui o máximo que pude. Sabe como é, se não a leitura fica chata e repetitiva e eu tinha feito junto com o Torneio de duelos então tive que dividir, agora a fic está com um capítulo a mais do que eu tinha planejado. Tudo bem. Vamos lá desculpa se demorou mas to em época de prova e não posso prometer o outro capítulo pra nem tão cedo... Bem é só. E para quem estiver interessado entre no meu blog totalmente destinado para Harry Potter:

www.desordeira. É só, beijos.  
Vampira Black

... 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: TORNEIO DE DUELOS

Os fracos raios de sol invadiam as janelas do castelo aquele era o inverno mais rigoroso que haviam tido dos últimos dez anos, o que fazia com que os alunos tivessem mais preguiça para levantar e desanimo para estudar e era ai que se enqandrava nossos queridos marotos e nossas jovens desordeiras.

Que cara é essa Pedro?- perguntou Tiago assustado- A murta que geme passou por dentro de você?- perguntou rindo.

Hoje podia ser domingo pra mim poder passar o dia todo na cama...- subilou se enrolando no cobertor.

É verdade ta fazendo muito frio. E cadê o Sirius já levantou?- perguntou Remus evitando levantar da cama colocando só o nariz para fora..

Eu nem vi ele voltar de ontem a noite...- falou Tiago enfiando as vestes rapidamente.- Ele deve ter tido uma noite e tanto.

Ele não voltou Tiago?- perguntou Pedro interessado.

Da última vez que eu olhei no mapa antes de dormir ele estava na sala das lareiras com a Èris, depois não sei, ele pode ter vindo dormir e já desceu ou nem veio.

É fácil se ele não estiver com as vestes de gala sinal de que dormiu aqui. Ou que pelo menos passou por aqui.

Grande idéia Pedro! - falou Remus cobrindo a cabeça novamente.

Vocês estão muito preguiçosos. Parecem até eu, e olha que estou de pé.

Isso porque senão a Lily te da um a bronca.- falou Pedro rindo.

A lua cheia ta chegando e isso me desanima...

Mas nós vamos estar lá, como sempre relaxa Remus, vamos aproveitar temos um dia de neve! - falou Tiago ignorando o comentário de Pedro.

E um frio de congelar a espinha.- falou Pedro desanimado.

Ei ainda acho ruim vocês sairem e ainda por cima se tornarem animais. Isso é trair a confiança do Professor Dumbledore, e trair a confiança dele que tanto fez por mim...

Com certeza ele não ira de ficar chateado, sabe que deve ser insuportavel e que se não fosse seus amigos aqui, não teria condições de continuar aqui em Hogwarts.

Será que ele reamente assim?

Quer saber vamos parar com esse papo brabo e vamos descer.

Rabicho tem razão, vamos descer logo.

AHHH... ai ai.

O que houve a escada mudou de lugar?- perguntou tirando os olhos do livro que segurava.

To com sono...-falou esfregando os olhos.- Deixa eu voltar pra cama vá Lily, é um absurdo eles fazerem uma festa e no dia seguinte dar aula... E sem contar que você me obrigou a ir.

Nada disso.- falou a segurando pelas vestes, vendo que Julien estava subindo as escadas novamente.-E ai?

O que?- perguntou se sentando nos degraus da escada.

Não vai me contar o que você fez ontem a noite, com o galanteador?- falou a puxando para cima.

Hum... não. Pode deixar daqui a pouco seu namorado te conta, ele já deve estar vindo. - falou se levantando.

Mas July.

Hum hoje vou tomar café com as meninas.- falou acenando para Joaenne e Narcisa- Tchau Lily.

Espera Julien! Você não pode passar o resto do ano letivo fugindo deles.

E quem disse isso? Só não quero perder pontos para a Grifinória afinal se o Black quisesse arrumar um barraco quem iria impedir?

É você tem razão, vai comer com as meninas que eu vou procurar o Tiago...

Bom senso é tudo nessa vida Lily.- falou acenando para as meninas.

Olá crianças, como estão?

Com sono, o Logan foi o último a ir embora e reclamou muito porque vocês quase não conversaram. Disse que queria saber se você conseguiu fazer uma poção de levitude ou alguma coisa assim e mandou você enviar uma cotuja pra ele.

Mandou? Que abuso...

O que aconteceu ontem que você sumiu?

Me desculpa Jo é porque tive que acabar com o meu caso com o Sirius, foi muito triste, depressivo para falar a verdade, nós dois estavamos relutantes, sabe nos amavamos... Ele insistiu mas eu consegui...- falou fazendo uma cara de triste.

Imagino quero saber de tudo nos mínimos detalhes! Meu priminho deve estar furioso.- falou Narcisa contente.

Não sei, só sei que fiz tudo isso na frente dos amigos dele! Foi tão lindo!- falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.- Agora ele viu como é bom humilhar os outros na frente de todo mundo, vai pensar nisso três vezes antes de aprontar de novo.

Pensei que fosse fazer na frente de todo mundo, pra mim foi bem razoável.- falou Joaenne com simplicidade comendo uma torrada.

Vai conta logo July!

Calma meninas já vão ficar sabendo! Deixe me só comer alguma coisa estou faminta!

Será que o Tiago me empresta a capa hoje?- perguntou se recostando em uma estátua em um dos corredores.

Pra que Pedro?

Tenho um encontro nos jardins suspensos hoje, com a Maud.

Mas pensei que você tivesse ido com outra garota, qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim Lesley...

E fui, mas consegui um encontro com a Maud. Será que ele me empresta?

Não sei não Pedro, da última vez você esqueceu a capa e o mapa na cozinha. Ele ficou bastante bravo, porque as meninas também frequentam lá e se descobrissem...

Ah ele já deve ter esquecido.- falou bem humorado.- O Tiago está um amor só.

Então pergunta a ele.

Deixa ele acabar de conversar com a Lily.- falou se assustando com Nick que acabara de atravessar uma parede.

Me desculpe Sir Pettigrew.

Não, não tem problema senhor Nicholas...

O que ouve Lil?- perguntou Tiago colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela no lugar.

Ah July, é uma chata não quis me contar o que aconteceu ontem disse que você me contaria...

Ah é isso, então senta que acho que você vai ficar interessada.

Se vocês querem falar da Julien é melhor esperar um pouco porque ai vem o Sirius.

Ótimo, e é era hora só espero que ele não tenha se enfiado em uma confusão.

Por que vocês acham que ele teria se metido em confusão, ele não passou a noite no quarto?

É foi sim, mas sei lá você sabe como o Sirius é...

Ah se eu sei, não sei até agora como não se iniciou um duelo dentro do quarto de vocês...

Que bom que não começou se não quem ia conseguir segurar aqueles dois?

Ia ser um probema sério imagina os professores vindo de pijama para apartar ia ser muito engraçado.

Que ta irmos para o salão principal tomar café?

Calma Pedro...- resmungou Tiago vendo que Sirius se aproximava.  
Lilian eu preciso falar com você.

Lilian? O que houve Sirius, o que a Julien fez?- perguntou resignada.

Você não sabe? Não me venha com essa.

Não, ela não quiz me contar disse que o Tiago me contaria, mas como você chegou e já veio assim com essa cara, então faça o favor de me contar.

Pois eu posso contar! Sabe o que a sua amiguinha fez, ela esse tempo todo sabia que eu estava me aproximando dela para ganhar uma aposta.

Ta e dai?- perguntou impaciente.

Você também sabia e não disse nada?- perguntou estupefado.

O que e acabar com a diversão de vocês? Vocês porque não era só a sua como a dela também, e não venha se fazer de ofendido porque foi você que começou com tudo. Pois o que ela fez ontem pra ter ficado tão nervoso?

Não é só o que ela fez ontem mas todo esse tempo me humilhando.

Mas você a teria humilhado sem dó nem piedade não é verdade? E também não é verdade que você queria deixa-la apaixonada por você e depois dispensa-la?

E como vocês descobriram tudo isso?- perguntou pasmo, parecia que todo mundo sabia do plano deles.

Não interessa se vocês tem amigos nós também temos. Pois o que ela fez ontem a noite? Diga logo.- falou sem paciência.

Pergunte ao seu namorado hoje vou tomar café com minha prima.

Tomara que seja a Belatrix porque a Julien ta tomando café com a Narcisa...

E desde quando o Sirius da confiança a Narcisa? Vamos anda logo Pedro você realmente ta precisando comer.- falou Remus deixando Lily e Tiago sozinhos.

Não se preucupe com eles Lil.- falou Tiago a beijando com carinho- Eu te conto o que aconteceu ontem a noite...

Foi só isso? Ele ta bravo assim por causa dessa frescura? Ela podia ter feito bem pior.- falou Lily sem entender pensava que a amiga faria coisa bem pior como deixar tatuado alguma ofensiva na testa dele por uma semana- Pra mim ela foi bem boazinha.

Lil! Mas você tem que entender que o Sirius...- tentou Tiago mas Lily não deu confiança pensava que nem precisava daquilo tudo.

Hoje temos que fazer a ronda que horas Remus? - falou Lily querendo cortar o assunto.

Depois das onze horas, nós ainda não tinhamos caido na ronda de noite. É muito chato o pirraça fica jogando tinta, o Sir Nicholas aparece de repente, sempre tem algum aluno que deveria estar na cama e o Filch andando de um lado para o outro reclamando...

É tão ruim assim?- perguntou Pedro interessado.

É uma droga detesto rondas noturnas, foi o Filch que inventou essa porcaria é um horror o pirraça fica tacando coisas na gente e sempre levo um susto com os fantasmas.- falou Lily desanimada.

Eu posso ajudar a deixa-las mais agradaveis.

Nem sonhando Tiago, quer dizer pode ir sonhando porque a essa hora o senhor vai estar na cama, roncando.

Poxa Lily, você é tão ruim comigo...- falou com inocente.

Alguma novidade Remus?- perguntou cortando Tiago.

Hum... hoje a tarde temos que ir escrever para o jornal como vai ficar o treino de vocês?

Agente marca para depois do jantar antes da ronda...

Pode deixar eu aviso ao Frank.

Obrigada Tiago.

Mas só vou se ganhar um beijo!- Lily ficou vermelha e o deu um beijinho que ele não aceitou e aprofundou.

Enquanto as meninas riam a valer da cara de Sirius enquanto Julien acabava de contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, uma garota se aproximava delas sem que elas percebessem, era alta, magra e tinha longos cabelos loiros lisos que balançavam com perfeição, usava o uniforme da sonserina, que parecia pelo menos dois números menores que o dela já que a saia estava a pelo menos tres palmos acima do joelho. Tinha grandes olhos cor de mel e cílios tão longos que poderia alcançar a lua.

Você é a Woodard.- falava apontando o dedo que tinha unhas bem cuidadas e compridas na cara de Julien.

Ei cuidado você pode cegar álguem com esse dedo sabia?

Saiba que eu sou a nova namorada do Sirius e não vou permitir que você chegue perto dele novamente ouviu?

E quem disse que eu quero chegar perto dele? Acho que você deveria pegar o lugar do professor Dumbledore e falar isso com todas as garotas de Hogwarts.- Joaenne riu a valer com o comentário e Éris a lançou um olhar mortal.

Pois saiba que ele não quer chegar perto de você e que se for preciso eu vou fazer tudo para te afastar dele. Por que ele é MEU.

E ele sabe disso? Querida, eu não to nem ai pro Black e muito menos pra você que eu nem sei que é.

Pois saiba que eu já estou no sétimo ano! E que já vou me formar!

E saiba que eu tenho inteligência o suficiente para fazer parte do Ministério, para ser mais precisa posso tomar o lugar do Cornélio Fudge. Então qual a vantagem de se estar no sétimo ano? Só a que se sabe que ano que vem vai ter que estar procurando emprego? O que vai fazer?

Eu não vou precisar trabalhar, eu vou estar com Sirius.- falou sorrindo lhe virando as costas.- E não se esqueça se mantenha longe.

Quem é essa agora? Pensei que tivesse me livrado desse tipinho junto com as líderes de torcida...

O nome dela é Éris e da Sonserina como você viu né? Nunca veio falar com agente antes, não entendi nada...

Eu entendi, ela ta com medo que eu roube o Black, eu mereço isso? Fala sério! E outra ela não sente frio não? Eu estaria com as pernas congeladas.

Não vê que as pernas delas já parecem dois palitos de sorvete?- falou Narcisa rindo.

Olha hora minha gente, desculpa July mas temos aula agora e você?

Também tenho vou chamar a Lily porque hoje estudamos na mesma sala...

As corujas invadiram o castelo trazendo a correspondência e a maioria parava em cima dos alunos do sexto ano, muitas alunos pegavam os perganinhos assustados sem saber do que se tratava, os primeiros que abriam os envelopes ficavam surpresos, mas alguns alunos ficavam muitos nervosos e começavam a rir, teve até uma menina da Corvinal que foi levada até a madame Pomphrey.

Qual o problema desse povo?- perguntou Julien curiosa se aproximando da mesa dos grifinórios.

Como? Você esqueceu Julien? Hoje sai o resultado da prova.

É mesmo... Teve todo aquele atraso por causa do baile e do preparamento para o torneio, tinha até me esquecido...

Isso é um absurdo esquecer uma coisa dessas. Hum olha está chegando duas corujas devem ser pra gente. - falou abrindo as mãos pegando os pergaminhos deixados pelas corujas e abrindo as cartas.

AAHH...- gritou Julien e depois se sentou sem acreditar.

Meu Deus...- comentou Lily imitando Julien e se sentando.

O que houve com vocês, estão pálidas? Estão bem?- perguntou Tiago assustado.

Já recebeu seu resultado?- perguntou Lily com os olhos arregalados de susto.

Não... - falou quando uma coruja jogou um pergaminho em sua cabeça.- Acabei de receber... Ihhh, vocês tiraram quanto?

Fala você primeiro.- falou Lily meio que desanimada.

Tirei passavel...

Caramba eu também... E você July?

Aceitavel... Eu não acredito aceitavel, aceitavel? Vou refrescar as idéias.- falou quando viu Remus e Sirius chegando.

Não esqueça que tem aula.- falou Lily ainda olhando para sua nota que considerava inaceitável.

Ta ta...- falou lhe dando as costas.

Julien caminhava calmamente pelos corredores suspirando alto, olhando triste para o pergaminho, sabia que não tinha ido bem na prova mas mesmo assim estava decepcionada, Lily podia pensar que não mas ela se esforçava muito para fazer aquelas provas. Alguns alunos passavam por ela apressados para não perder o café da manhã. Alguns que eram até seus próprios alunos.

Acho que vou matar aula, acho não, eu vou...- falou decidida.

O que? Estou ouvindo a melhor aluna de Hogwarts falando que vai matar aula? Por quê do desânimo, boneca?

A nota... - falou erguendo o pergaminho.- Se fosse NOMS eu teria tirados uns 7, mas com essa nota não vou entrar nunca para o Ministério me tornar auror então nem no mais belo dos meus sonhos.

Tirou quanto?- perguntou afagando seus cabelos negros.

Aceitavel, Severus e você?

Aceitavel também mas porque está tão desanimada, tirou uma ótima nota! E sem contar que você quase não estudou, quer dizer quase não, você não estudou para essa prova.

Quando meu pai ver essa nota eu to ferrada... Não vai cortar minha mesada por que eu não ganho mas não vai me deixar viajar pra poder estudar...

Com certeza tiramos as maiores notas. Com certeza ninguém tirou Excelente nem muito menos ótimo. E o que ele vai falar? Que você é um trasgo?

Que um aceitavel não é nota pra mim...

Mas seu pai é tão legal, tão diferente... dos meus...

É mas ele é um gênio super inteligente, e sabe que eu sei a matéria .

Entendi.- falava enquanto passeavam.- Vai passar as férias de natal aonde?

Não sei provavelmente aqui e você?

Aqui com certeza, podiamos passar juntos! Vai ser divertido.

Podemos ver quando vai ser o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade e podiamos combinar para ir juntos!

Sempre te chamo mas sempre está ocupada, e o próximo passeio é só em fevereiro no dia dos namorados.

Podemos ir juntos, que tal um dia dos namorados sem namorados?

Vai ser perfeito.- falou Severus animado.

Não quer matar aula comigo? A floresta proibida é logo ali.- falou convidativa.

Eu sou um monitor e a floresta é proibida. Pra você é mais fácil de se esconder.

É só se enfiar atrás de uma árvore e agente nem vai adentrar a mata, é só superficialmente. O Hagrid nem vai desconfiar que agente ta lá.

Estava reclamando de uma nota baixa e agora quer matar aula? Que responsável.- falou como a professora Minerva.

Se não quer ir comigo não vá, só digo que você está atrasado para sua aula.- falou rabugenta.

Ta bom, ta bom eu vou com você.

Obrigada Severus.- falou lhe beijando a bochecha.

Que cara é essa Tiago? Levou detenção na aula da professora Minerva?- perguntou desconfiada já pronta para lhe dar uma bronca.

Que isso desconfiando de mim?- perguntou tentando se fazer por inocente coisa que nem a mãe dele acreditava.

Não seria a primeira vez, com certeza que não. Sei seu irrespónsavel, foi com quem que você "brincou" hoje? Isso é maldade sabia Tiago Potter?

Não é nada disso sua maldosa, a professora MacGonagall foi falar da Julien comigo.

Da Julien com você? O que ela falou?

A professora Minerva reclamou porque a Julien não foi a aula de Transfiguração Avançada.

E você o que falou?

Livrei a cara dela, disse que ela estava abalada por causa da nota e passou mal.

Eu vou ir procurar-la para mandar ela falar com a professora. Onde já se viu e ainda fica reclamando de nota. Ela também matou a aula de Herbologia.- falou brava se retirando do salão principal.

Onde já se viu digo eu, não levo bronca nem por causa dos meninos... Isso é trabalho do Remus.- falou rindo olhando para a namorada que estirava a língua enquanto desaparecia pelo corredor.

Me desculpe Tiago, mas não posso mais andar com você quando estiver com a Lily.

Por que não Sirius?- perguntou assutado não havia visto o amigo se aproximar.

É porque você sabe quem sempre está junto.

Você sabe quem?- perguntou assustado.- Como você sabe disso Sirius?

Ela, Tiago ela...

Ah, que susto... Ainda isso Sirius? Saiba que com certeza ela também não quer ficar perto de você, só que você é meu amigo e ela amiga da Lily e eu devo dizer minha amiga também.

Eu também sou amigo da Lily, mas só da Lily, a Bella sempre teve razão em dizer que a Woodard não presta pra nada.

Pensei que estivesse com a Èris, pelo menos foi o que você disse quando chegou de manhã e eu também te vi com ela no mapa.

E estou, ela é incrivel.- falou com os olhos brilhando que logo Tiago entendeu.

Imagino se é a quarta vez que você encontrou com ela, onde passaram a noite?- perguntou animado.

Pedi para namorar com ela e ela aceito obviamente.- Sirius desconversou - Mas não é por causa disso que vou deixar de falar com a Bella e já avisei isso a ela, ela só disse que não queria saber de traições.

Então pode ter, mas ela não pode saber é isso?- peruntou Tiago rindo.

Foi isso que eu entendi também!

E o que a Belatrix acha da sua namorada?- perguntou divertido.

Provavelmente que não presta, e que vai acabar rápido, como toda garota que eu fico. Sabe como a Bella é.

Doida por você.

Ia dizer implicante. Mas ela tem o namorado dela e eu tenho as minhas amigas.

Ah isso não é novidade.

Quer novidade? Sabia que as meninas estão fazendo uma aposta?

É mesmo e é sobre o que?

O objetivo é acertar quanto tempo você vai ficar com a Lily.

Se elas disseram toda a minha vida acertaram.

Ta caido mesmo heim.

Não Sirius, não é queda, é amor. Você um dia ainda vai sentir isso meu amigo e vai ver que é maravilhoso.

A Éris vai ser essa sortuda.

Mas isso não se planeja Almofadinhas.

Vai ver que sim Pontas, vai ver.- falavam enquanto caminhavam para o salão comunal.

Me desculpe peguei a conversa pelo meio. Mas Sirius não é melhor que você deixe o amor vir sozinho?

Sinceramente nem sei pra que serve o amor entre um namorado e uma namorada, acho que a atração é a resposta meu caro aluado.

Isso só prova que você ainda não está pronto para ele.

Quer saber, é o amor que não está pronto pra mim Aluado. E outro nós estamos parecendo garotas discutindo sobre isso.

Calma Sirius, pode ficar tranquilo ele vai vir na hora certa e para a pessoa certa.

Ta bom, ta bom... E como estão indo para os treinos para o Torneio, Pontas?

Ótimo, você também vai narrar o Torneio Sirius?

É a professora MacGonagall me convidou, isso se eu não xingar e nem tentar interferir nos duelos ou tacar o mega fone em ninguém, tudo o que eu fiz quando o pessoal tava sendo selecionado sabe... Mas voltando e quanto a ela, Tiago?

Vou falar com Lily, mas não prometo nada.

Você deveria ficar quieto porque se não depois vai sobrar é para você.

É para um amigo que eu vou ouvir, eu sei que a Lil não vai gostar nem um pouco.

É assim que se fala Pontas! Tudo por um amigo!

Legal você fazer chá pra gente Hagrid. Adoro o seu chá quando junto com os bolos da Lily então é o melhor lanche que existe ou com um suquinho de manga que minha avó faz...

Não deveria fazer afinal vocês tinham que estar na aula.- falou entre sério e risonho

Estamos tristes com nossas notas...- falou sorrindo.- E você tem que nos ajudar a superar isso!

Por isso mesmo deveriam estar estudando mais.

Você estudou aqui não foi Hagrid? Por que foi expulso?- perguntou Severus tomando um grande gole de chá.

Não foi nada de mais, vou pegar biscoitos.

Por que foi falar disso? Agora ele vai trazer biscoitos...- falou Julien.

Ora como se você não quisesse saber. E também foi um modo dele parar de querer dar bronca na gente onde já se viu nem é um professor.

Ah então você está ai! Olá Severus.

Olá Lilian.- resmungou.

Uau que susto... não é que eu to aqui.- falou Julien se tateando.

Deixa de ser debochada e vai falar com a professora Minerva.

Eu? Por que?- perguntou sem entender.

Porque você matou aula e eu sei muito bem que você não está abalada com a sua nota.

Eu não vou, matei aula sim muito bem, com certeza ela não caiu nessa que estou abalada mas também não reclamou, e quem te contou?

O Tiago, a professora perguntou por você a ele.

Hum, pois pode ficar tranquila eu agradeço a ele.

Olha Julien que eu vo ir lá e falo pra ela que você matou aula, e que não estava nem um pouco abalada.

Vai lá, eu entendo afinal esse é o seu trabalho. Eu não ligo como nunca liguei desde que você nem era monitora já me ameaçava.

Você vai ver só. Dessa vez eu vou falar!

Chata!- falou lhe estirando a língua, enquanto Lily saia batendo a porta.

Quem era?

A Lily mas já teve que ir...

A Severus queria falar com você sobre o Régulus, você é monitor da Sonserina não? Pois de um jeito nele, ele anda mechendo e maltratando os animais.

Devia falar com o Sirius que é irmão dele.

Como se ele ligasse para o irmão, qualquer dia ele aparece na ala hospitalar ele quer maltratar os pobres bichinhos que não fizeram nada para ele, um absurdo.

Vamos falar de algo mais agradável!

Dessa vez eu conto! Ah ela vai ver só, vai ficar em detenção por uma semana...

Falando sozinha Lil?

Pois se pareço uma maluca, é tudo culpa daquela insuportável.

Ta falando de quem?

Da Julien.

Julien insuportável?

As vezes ela me da nos nervos porque ela gosta tanto de matar aula? Não sabe que é o melhor pra ela?

Calma Lil, eu queria falar com você até mudei de idéia.

Falar o que?

É só conversar sobre a Julien mas vejo que não quer nem ouvir o nome dela.

Que nada, só que ela é muito cabeça dura, mas continua sendo uma criatura maravilhosa... Pode falar.

Bem o que eu queria dizer é que agora que ta rolando toda essa confusão com nossos amigos eu achava melhor que você ficasse mais comigo e deixasse um pouco a Julien com a Joaenne e a Narcisa.

Não entendi.

Bem nós temos que ficar mais sozinhos Lil?

Você ta brincando né?- perguntou risonha.

A única coisa que estou dizendo Lil é que você está muito dependente da Julien e está difícil sair com você e ela junto. Sem contar que Remus sempre tem algo para resolver e o Sirius não quer ver nem a cara dela... Pedro fica sem graça.

O que você ta dizendo?

Que você só faz as coisas se a Julien fizer.

Então você está dizendo que eu devo dar mais razão a você do que na minha amiga que conheço desde que entrei em Hogwarts?

Não é bem assim Lily...

Nada disso, você disse pra mim não dar mais ouvidos a Juien, não é isso?

Mais ou menos isso.

Pois saiba que a única coisa que ela diz é que eu sou muito besta, e que não deveria levar ela para tudo quanto é canto. Te defende toda hora. Pode deixar eu não vou ouvir mais ela. Fique tranquilo!- falou batendo o pé.

Mas Lil...

Me desculpa Lily e Tiago mas agente tem que ir para a sala do professor Flintwick agora!

Por que Frank?

Porque é a última reunião para definição de todas as regras do torneio e todos os participantes tem que estar lá. Cadê a Julien pode haver desclassificação por falta e pode ter certeza que os membros do clube de duelos iam ficar muito felizes.

Vão indo para a sala do professor que eu vou buscar a Julien vou estar lá em um minuto!

Julien Woodard! Vamos!

Ah não veio reclamar de novo?

Não tiraram o nosso treino de hoje, vamos temos uma reunião com o professor Flintwick!

Não é um truque pra me tentar fazer confessar não né?

Claro que não deixa de ser besta, é com todos os alunos que conseguiram entrar para o torneio. Ih por sinal estamos atrasadas!

Caraca desculpa Hagrid, tenho que ir, nos vemos depois Severus?

Com certeza.- falou alto enquanto elas corriam feito loucas em direção ao castelo.

Parecem duas malucas correndo desse feito.

Com certeza Hagrid. Mas continue, você realmente acha que os Vagamundos vão ganhar esse campeonato?

Não tenho certeza eles estão melhores que as vespas, uma coisa é certa os Tornados estão fora...

Já começou?

Vai começar agora, chegaram na hora certa...

Vocês são os classificados para o Torneio de Duelos, agora iremos passar as regras do Torneio. Por favor prestem atenção qualquer um participante que infringir qualquer uma dessas regras estara imediatamente fora do Torneio dando assima vitória a seu oponente. São elas:

1º Não se pode de forma alguma atingir alunos, professores ou participantes que não estejam participando do duelo;  
2º Não se pode usar nenhum objeto que: repele magia, proteja de feitiços ou amorteça a queda.  
3º Não se pode utilizar feitiços mortais.  
4º Todos os participantes estão proibidos de usar feitiços Imperdoaveis.  
5º Não pode criar bifurcações, marcas, verrugas, galhos, furunculos ou qualquer outro tipo de lesão permanente no adversário.  
6º Em hipótese alguma se pode matar o adversário.

OBS.: Quem infringir a terceira ,quarta ou a sexta regra, além de sair do torneio terá como punição prisão em Azkaban

Todos os alunos terão uma cópia das regras para não haver problemas, não só eles como os professores e o locutor para que este pare de dizer bobagens ao megafone.

Ta já entendi nada de induzir os alunos...- falou Sirius chateado.

Cruzes com essas regras não da para fazer nada...

Que isso Belatrix.

Senhorita Black se não concorda com as regras do Torneio pode se retirar da competição.

Pode deixar vou tentar aproveitar assim mesmo.

Bem vamos as premiações, a casa vencedora ganhara um troféu e a admiração de toda Hogwarts...

Grandes coisas...

Julien! Deixa o professor acabar.

Obrigada Lilian, pode não parecer muito para você Julien mais isso é orgulho para muito alunos em Hogwarts. Como eu tenho orgulho de dizer que na minha época eu fui campeão de Duelo. Bem continuando, além disso os ganhadores receberam uma vassoura ou tapete voador de útima linha...

Voador? Vassoura? To fora.- falou Julien se levantando, mas sentiu uma mão lhe puxando.

Senta essa bunda ai, você tava toda empolgada, acabou com todos aqueles caras do clube de duelo tivemos o maior trabalho então para com essa palhaçada e ouve o resto.- todos olharam surpresos para Lily. - Faz que nem eu, se eu ganhar essa buldegua eu vendo a vassoura e compro outra coisa, eu posso professor?

Mas é claro Lilian se você ganhar pode fazer com ela o que quiser.

Ouviu?

Hum, legal vou ter alguma grana pra colocar na minha conta!

Vou falar o nome dos alunos classificados silêncio por favor. Da Grifinória são: Frank Longbotton, Lilian Evans,Tiago Potter e Julien Woodard. Sonserina: Lucius Malfoy, Belatrix Black, Gregore Goyle e Andy Combs.  
Corvinal: Milla Boot, Phyllis Nott, Mithos Chang e Irma Houren.  
Lufa Lufa : Judd Moon, Alex Perks, Andy Silberston, George Livystrung.

E como vai acontecer Professor?

Como já fizemos um sorteio primeiro teremos as classificaões para podermos ir para a granmde final entre as duas vencedoras. A primeira partida que será amanhã pela tarde entre Sonserina e Corvinal e depois de amanhã teremos Lufa Lufa versus Grifinória. As eliminatórias dos alunos é simples. Enquanto ouver alguém em condição de duelar o Torneio continua. Alguma pergunta?

... dois dias depois...

É vamos começar.

Ai eu to com um frio no estômago que vai até a espinha...

Não creio Julien Woodard está com medo?

Não Tiago, estou ansiosa, ansiosa demais, depois que a Sonserina ganhou a corvinal virou questão de honra pra mim ganhar esse duelo!

Mas que isso por que está pensando assim?

Você fala assim porque não puderam assistir o duelo, mas a sonserina foi mais suja e desleal que os comensais.- falou Lily concordando com a amiga.- Eu também estou com vontade de massacrar eles.

Onde vocês estavam? Ontem anoite? O Remus eu sei né... Mas e você e os outros?-perguntou Julien curiosa.

Quem eu? Ah eu estava andando por ai com Sirius e Pedro...

Sei estavam aonde Tiago Potter?- perguntou Lily já lhe apontando a varinha.

Já vamos entrar gente!- falou Frank animado os chamando para aívio de Tiago.

Não pense que se livrou.- falaram saindo da pequena cbana que dava para o estádio de quadribo que agora era uma enorme arena evantada no ar para que os alunos vissem melhor.

Agora está entrando os próximos alunos que iram competir! Podem entrar Lufa Lufa e GRIFINÓRIA! O juíz dessa partida será o professor Filius Flintiwick e para resolver todo e qualquer problema estamos aqui com o Professor Dumbledore!

Por favor se apresente na arena os primeiros duelistas de cada casa!- pediu o professor Flintwick visivelmente animado.

Eu vou primeiro!- falou Tiago animado.

Boa sorte!- falou Lily o beijando.- Estou torcendo por você!

E a primeira dupla será meu amigo Tiago Potter versus George Livistrung.

Posição comecem!- falou professor Flintwick animado.

E vai começar mais um duelo do torneio!

Petrificulos Totallis

Barreira! Tagarantella!- gritou Tiago fazendo garoto começar a dançar loucamente acabou dançando alguns passos com o garoto esperando ele falar alguma coisa seria desleal fazer algo naquela situação.

Eu sinto que estou pronto para ganhar dele!- falou já todo ferrado conseguindo se levantar novamente de um dos vários tombos que havia levado enquanto dançava.

É só ilusão, idiota!- narrou Sirius.

Sirius!

Já sei cala a boca...

Retroceder nunca! Render-se jamais!- falou o garoto.-Deletrios!- gritou o menino o que fez com que Tiago caisse na gargalhada mas mesmo assim ele continuava dançando loucamente.

Você nunca duelou antes?- perguntou Tiago secando os olhos.

Não... - falou cansado.

Deletrios só pode ser usado e sua própria varinha.- falou Tiago lhe retirando o feitiço Tagarantella, o garoto caiu deitado no chão sem conseguir de mover de tanto cansaço.

Você está bem? Hum... não pode continuar. A vitória é da Grifinória, Tiago Potter!

É isso ai! A primeira vitória é da Grifinória, enquanto preparam a arena para o próximo duelo ouçam a música das Esquisitonas.

É uma pena que isso va ser tão rápido.- falou o próximo participante no ouvido de Julien enquanto felicitavam Tiago.

Caras convencidos não tem muita imaginação.

Vai ser uma delicia duelar com você Julien.

Eu mereço...- falou para Lily.

Preparem-se.- falou o Professor Flintwick.

E vai começar mais um duelo do Torneio, os adversários são Rui Webber contra Julien Woodard.

Reverência, começar!

Woodard se calou para que seu adversário comece, cuidado Rui ela é perigosa!- falou Sirius sério.

Diffindo! - depois dessa ela vai sair correndo pensava Rui.

O feitiço parecia não ter tido efeito mas quando olharam novamente para ela viram que a blusa de Julien estava completamente rasgada em tiras. Ela olhou para baixo e sem dizer uma única palavra tirou o que restou da blusa ficando somente de bustie e calça. Apesar do frio que estava fazendo.

Esse cara vai morrer...- comentava Lily para Tiago e Frank que estavam pasmos enquanto os garotos da platéia gritavam "gostosa" e assobiavam.

Meu Deus! O filho da mãe rasgou as roupas da adversária, da pra ver a fúria nos olhos dela! O cara não da valor a vida!- falou Sirius já começando a rezar pela alma do pobre.

Professor não é melhor parar para ela colocar uma blusa?

Já vai acabar.- falou Professor Dumbledore calmamente rindo.

Bobilarbus.- falou o arrastando até si.- Adeus... Estupefaça.- falou o jogando longe com tanta força que ele bateu com as costas no chão e acabou desmaiando após bater a cabeça.

Sem duvida nenhuma a vencedora é a Grifinória! Vitória de Julien Woodard!

O cara era maluco?- perguntou Frank pasmo.

Pode ter certeza, vocês acabem logo com isso que vou mudar de roupa.- falou Julien ainda ouvindo o grito dos meninos.

Eu vou ser a próxima posso Frank?

Claro Lily esteja a vontade. Julien você não quer minha capa para voltar para o castelo?

Não Frank não precisa, mas muito obrigada.

Woodard ganhou a partida e se retirou da disputa provavelmente tendo certeza da vitória de seu grupo.

Ninguém pode me derrotar! Vou me vingar da derrota de meus amigos! Eu sou Hi Miko!

Não você não é. Até parece que você é uma sacerdotisa do fogo.

Os próximos por favor!

O próximo duelo será entre Lilian Evans e Judd Moon.

Começar!

Incendio!- Judd fez com que o fogo ficase competamente em torno de Lily.

Pelo que averiguamos Judd sempre derrota seus inimigos com feitiços de fogo, mas não se enganem ela sabe todo os outros se for preciso!- falava Sirius animado.

Congelar Chamas. Avis!- várias aves foram parar no rosto de Judd que não podia enxergar -Expelliarmus!- ela voou longe enquanto as aves iam atrás dela.

SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM!- Judd tentou incendiar os passaros que não saiam da sua frente mas acabou incendiando a própria capa.

Congelar Chamas.- falou Lily preucupada.-Vamos acabar logo com isso... Veraverto!- todas as aves firaram cálices e cairam em cima de Judd.

Ei tira isso de cima de mim! Mobilarbus.- falou retirando os cáices de cima de si.

Locomoto Mortis.- finalizou Lily.

É não está em condições de continuar a duelar.

Lily vence Judd em um cuelo perfeito!

Andy você vai querer continuar o duelo? Para sua equipe vencer tem que ganhar de todos os participantes da Grifinória que venceram, se o fizer a Lufa Lufa competira com a Sonserina.

Não Professor, me retiro e garanto a vitória da Grifinória que fez um grande duelo.

Pois então com a desistência a vitória é da Grifinória!

POIS MUITO BEM! A VENCEDORA É A GRIFINÓRIA! Bem como nenhum dos participantes das equipes finalistas teve motivos para ficar na Ala Hospitalar amanhã a tarde teremos o último duelo do torneio!

Como estão indo?

Tenho ótima notícias está tudo correndo como o esperado os melhores alunos amanhã vão competir entre si.

E quem são?

Girfinória versus Sonserina, da Sonserina são os nossos e da Grifinós são Tiago Potter, Lilian Evans, Julien Woodard e Frank Longbotton.

Muito bom pelo menos três desses são de famílias que trabalham para o Ministério vai ser uma ótima conquista.

Sinceramente não sei meu mestre, tenho certeza que os nossos vão ganhar esse duelo.

Mas conquistas novas sempre fortalece. E já descobriu quem é o escolhido?

Ainda não meu senhor mas com certeza deve ser um dos campeões.

Perfeito tudo esta indo dentro do planejado.

Como esses duelos cansam...

Eu não acho, creio que o meu foi bem rápido.

E eu quem nem duelei.- falou Frank rindo.

Agente nunca conversou muito, não é verdade Frank.

É verdade, mas posso afirmar que nunca tive na contra vocês. Acho que é porque eu ando mais com o pessoal do sétimo ano.

É mesmo você se forma esse ano. Já sabe o que vai fazer?- perguntou Lily curiosa.

Vou ser auror, sem dúvida alguma.

Ih então ainda vamos nos encontrar muito, a Julien e eu também estamos pensando em ser auror, quer dizer ela já tem certeza, não é July? July?- quando olharam para a poltrona ao lado viram que a garota estava num sono profundo.

Isso é porque ela não estava cansada.- falou Frank rindo.- Todo mundo tem um motivo para querer ser um auror qual é o seu?

O meu? Não sei, não gosto de injustiça tem alguma coisa que reamente me chama, sei lá.

Então você tem vocação, é sempre melhor escolher algo que meche com você, a Julien é meio óbvio a família toda de aurores, mas acho que se ela não tivesse a cabeça tão quente poderia fazer qualquer profissão.

E você porque escolheu ser auror?

Meus pais trabalhavam para o Ministério, e bem um comensal matou o meu pai.

Eu sinto muito.

Não se preucupe, não estou fazendo isso para me vingar e sim para que isso não aconteça com mais ninguém.

Vamos falar de assuntos felizes. E você e a Alice vão começar a namorar quando?

O que eu? Nada disso Lily a Alice é minha mehor amiga ta doida?- perguntou totalmente vermelho.

To tão doida que sei que um ta apaixonado pelo outro. E vi que os dois foram juntos ao baile.

Porque nenhum de nós dois tinhamos companhia.

E porque será que ambos negaram convites? Deixa de ser bobo e faa com ela!

Eu to com sono, vou subir Lily quer ajuda com a July?

Não eu levo ela.- falou rindo- Mas não vai conseguir fugir da Alice.

Boa Noite.- falou subindo a escada.

Boa noite, Frank. Mobilarbus. - falou a levando até o quarto.- Cadê os garotos? Oh Tiago vai ter que me dar uma explicação. Uma ótima explicação.  
...

Caramba a Lily vai querer me matar... Vai me esfolar vivo, vai me esganar.

O que houve Pontas?

Sabe o que acontece Sirius, ela queria saber onde eu estava ontem a noite e bem hoje eu sumi de novo o que ela vai achar?

Que você está com aguma garota.

Muito obrigado Pedro, muito gentil de sua parte.

Vamos ser realistas Tiago, ou ela vai pensar que você esta com uma garota ou vai pensar que você esta com uma garota, nunca com toda certeza que vamos fazer companhia ao Remus.

O Pedro tem razão Pontas, inventa uma desculpa quaquer do tipo: "Estavamos trancados no quarto em solidáriedade ao Remus" ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Será que ela cai nessa?

Tomara senão você vai perder a namorada.

Isso é que não.- falou desanimado.

Ai que felicidade dormi que nem uma pedra.

Tive que te levar do salão para o quarto, você dormiu no sofá mesmo.

As últimas palavras que tomei conhecimento foram... Hum... Ah lembrei, "Como esses duelos cansam".

Mas você ainda falou depois disso.

Lembro disso não, devia ta falando dormindo. E to cheia de fome, mas vo te fala heim você ta com uma cara horrivel. Não dormiu?

Nossa eu tive uns pesadelos horrorosos...

Está com medo dos Sonserinos Lily?

Não July eu sonhei umas paradas sei lá parecia tão real...

E era sobre o que?

Não me lembro bem, tinha muita luz, uma cobra enorme passando em volta da gente, estavamos lá eu e Tiago, nossa foi horrivel. Umas luzes verdes, muito grito, fogo... Nossa.

Calma você deve estar nervosa por causa da Sonserina mas eu não sei também acho que esse duelo vai longe... Vamos agente toma um belo café da manhã, você se acalma e depois descarrega tudo no Tiago.

É mesmo, ele ainda não me explicou nada, e ainda sumiu ontem de novo. Ele tem que me dar uma explicação muito boa.- falou já fechando os punhos.

Vamos logo comer, você encontra os garotos e vamos para a aula se não o professor MacLane vai adorar nos tirar uns pontos...

Uns? Devemos dizer vários né.

E ai como estamos hoje?- perguntou Pedro animado.

É um grande dia Tiago vai conseguir fazer o que sempre sonhou.

E o que é Tiago? Essa vocês nunca me contaram.

Acabar com um sonserino e ainda ser laureado por isso, pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer!

É o sonho de quaquer um!- falou Sirius.- Acabe com ele várias vezes para dedicar a nós. Ok?

E a Lily vai falar com ela?

Na verdade não, eu não sei o que falar!

Vai fugir dela?

Só até a hora do duelo... Será que eu consigo?

Então um conselho leva o mapa, porque com certeza ela vai te procurar, quando ea for para um lado...

Você vai para o outro.- completou Pedro.

Mas infelizmente não vou fazer companhia a vocês porque recebi uma corua da minha namorada que quer me ver.

É até estranho ouvir você falando assim Sirius.

Imagina pra mim.- falou sorrindo.

E ai conseguiu falar com ele?

É acoisa mais estranha do mundo não o encontrei em parte alguma.

Ele deve estar fugindo de você.

Se ele quer fugir então pois bem, também quando aparecer não falo com ele.

Deixa de ser radical Lily. Vamos logo vestir a roupa do duelo, me amarro naquelas roupas, porque não podemos usar calças sempre?

Vamos logo July, será que eu encontro com ele lá em cima?

Você não disse que não ia falar com ele?

Ta ta...

... Pareciam uma equipe de aurores, estavam preparados para tudo, suas capas que eram vermelho escuro por fora e douradas por dentro vovam e reluziam com os fracos raios de sol, vinha, firmes com bota de couro de dragão e calças negras, nenhum deles sabiam o que iria acontecer mas todos estavam dispostos a vencer, a torcida estava uma loucura, não podiam nem ao menos distingüir o que estavam dizendo na outra ponta da arena entravam os Sonserinos, todos com sorrisos estampados na cara, parecia que todos estavam esperando por esse duelo, mas os Sonserinos já cantavam vitória, Belatrix andava como se já fosse vitória balaçando os cabelos negros e com sua capa prateada esvoaçante. Se alguns prestassem atenção sentiriam a arena tremer. Não se sabia se era competição ou puro ódio o que estava acontecendo ali.

Vocês estão prontos?- perguntou Tiago como capitão da equipe, estavam em circulo se entreolhando. Mas na realidade estava perguntando para si mesmo.

Sinceramente essa não parece ser a primeira bataha que iremos travar.- falou Frank.

E é isso que me preucupa.- concordou Lily.

Vamos nessa, quem vai ser o primeiro?

Depende de quem vai ser o primeiro de lá. Eu quero duelar com o Lúcio, ele é capaz de tudo.

Eu vou duelar com a Belatrix.

Por que Frank?

Temos algumas coisas para acertar. Espero que não se importe Julien, sei que vocês duas também não se dão muito bem, mas pra mim é muito importante.

Fica tranquilo, só tome cuidado, o Lúcio é capaz de tudo mas ele tem freio eu o conheo bem, mas a Belatrix não tem, disso eu tenho certeza.

Eu também sei disso. Mas pra você Lily eu acho melhor o Goyle.

Goyle? Por que?

Porque vai ser mais fácil ele é muito burro. E acho que a Julien não teria muita paciencia com ele.

O Frank tem razão Lily.- falou carinhoso.

Ainda não estou falando com você Tiago.

Então eu fico com o Combs.

Perfeito então agente espera eles se apresentar para depois nos apresentarmos.- falou Tiago.

Vamos nessa então.

E ai como vocês acham que vai ser.

Com certeza o Longbottom vai querer duelar comigo. E provavelmente o Potter nojento com você Lucius.

Então só temos dúvida com a Woodard e a Evans.- falou Andy.

Não, eles são espertos devem colocar a Julien junto com você Andy.

Como assim?

Eu conheço a Julien, ela é muito boa em feitiços, e eles sabem que você também é bom.

O Lucius temrazão eles são tão previziveis como uma porta.- falou Belatrix rindo.

Temos que tomar cuidado muito cuidado com ela e a Lilian, porque o Potter e o Longbotton perdem a cabeça com facilidade mas as duas tem tanto sangue frio quanto agente.

Mas nós temos nosso jeito.

Goyle, sabemos que vamos vencer mas nem por isso vamos dar uma chance para eles, devemos fazer como fizemos com os corvinais.

Assamos os corvos.

Com toda certeza.

Vai começar a final tão esperada, hoje é GRIFINÓRIA versus SONSERINA!- falou Sirius levando a torcida a loucura.- Creio que é uma coisa que todo mundo já quiz ver em Hogwarts!

Lily de o primeiro golpe, só pra balançar ele, porque assim ele fica nervoso.

Pode ficar tranqüilo Tiago eu sei o que fazer.

Se apresentem os competidores da Primeira Rodada da FINAL!- falou professor Flintwick também animado como Sirius.

Os próximos Dueladores são Lilian Evans e Gregore Goles, opa desculpa Goyle, foi sem querer professora...

Sei Sirius... Preste atenção no Duelo.

Podem começar!

Densaugeo! - falou Lily fazendo os dentes de Goyle começar a crescer descumunalmente. Todos começaram a rir. Enquanto Goyle ficava vermelho de raiva.

Lilian Evans faz um ótimo ataque! Creio que até melhorou um pouquinho a beleza de Goyle...

Furunculos!- o rosto de Goyle estava cheio de furunculos que fazia uma combinação estranha com os dentes gigantes.

Putz ele agora ficou lindo...- falou Sirius sem se conter. O que fez com que Goye se enforecesse ainda mais e se descontrola-se.

REDUCTO! BOLA DE MAGIA!

Que IDIOTA, o que el pensa que esta fazendo?- perguntou Belatrix correndo.

Goyle falou com tanta força e repetidamente que causou um efeito devastador destruindo pelo menos a metade da arena e jogando enormes pedaços de pedra para o alto e ninguém podia ver o que estava acontecendo por causa da poeira. E sew não fosse os professores a pedras também cairiam em cima das arquibancadas.

Carpe Retractem.- falou Tiago desesperado puxando Lily da arena.

O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Sirius assustado e preucupado.

Vocês...!- tentou professora Minerva se aproximando da arena.

Não se preucupem estamos todos bem!- falou o Professor Flintwick

Só a Lily que parece que bateu um pouco com as costas um pouco forte. - falou Frank a massageando.

Foi uma pedra da arena que caiu em cima de mim durante a explosão...- falou olhando sorrindo para Tiago que estava visivelmente preucupado.

Ela tentou me salvar. A pedra estava caindo em cima de mim e... ela me protegeu.

Por causa disso acabei ficando embaixo da pedra.- concluiu Lily calmamente.

Não se preucupe ela é forte.- falou Julien sorrindo para os marotos.

É!- falou Lily sorrindo.

Por que você me salvou? Sou inimigo de vocês!- Julien e Lily se entreolharam confusas e depois olharam para Goyle.

Por que, heim?- perguntou Julien.

Bem na verdade, de repente você explodiu tudo e quando notei aquela pedra caindo eu te empurrei. O resto foi instintivo.

Ouviu?- perguntou Julien.

É né! Nem pensei muito! Não precisa se preucupar!

Viu pode ficar tranquilo, Goyle.

Devo dizer que nenhum dos dois participantes estão em condições de duelar já que várias pedras cairam em cima de ambos, vamos ao próximo duelo.  
Os dois estão fora também das partidas seguintes.

Mas professor eu ainda posso...

Lilian por favor, vamos ao próximo duelo.

Que susto você nos deu em Lily não faça mais isso.- falou Sirius - O Proximo duelo será entre Tiago Potter e Lucius Malfoy, esse duelo já começou emocionante agora vai piorar já que dois participantes que se detestam vão duelar tudo pode acontecer, minha gente!

Até agora só registramos uma falta que foi cometida pelo senhor Gregore Goyle, dando assim vantagem para a equipe da Grifinória.

Não pense que essa vantagem vai evar você a algum lugar Potter.

E você Malfoy prepare-se para virar uma rã. Perai você já é, frio, feio e nojento.

Por favor os dois nada de xinhamentos em cima da arena aqui é para duelarem como esporte e não por inimizades, já estão avisados.

É isso ai Professor Flintwick da uma bronca nos dois que ao invés de começar a duelar começaram a discutir em cima da arena, mas agora já estão em posições de duelo parece que vão começar!

Serpensortia!- a serpente seguia perigosamente em direção a Tiago com uma vontade enorme de lhe cravar os dentes.

Reducto.- Tiago reduziu a serpente até o tamanha de uma minhoca e a chutou para longe o que deixou Lucius furioso.

Planctos.- Muitas plantas invadiram a arena, toda ela estava tomada de vegetação parecuia uma parte da floresta amazônica, ficava muito dificil de se enxergar algo lá dentro.-Veget!- todo aquele pedaço da Amazônia se virou contra Tiago com todos aquels vigos que tentavam acerta-lo.

BARREIRA!- falou Tiago nervoso não podia fazer muita coisa não tinha menor idéia de onde Lúcio estava e agora as plantas cresciam cada vez mais e se debatiam furiosamente, chegando aos participantes que não haviam duelado, alguns galhos se enroscavam em Julien e Lily, parecia de propósito.

Incendio.- falou Lúcio rindo triunfal. Mas o fogo não acertou Tiago que resistia, mas incendiou toda vegetação inclusive, um braço de Julien e toda a perna de Lily que gritava de dor, mas pelo que Lúcio não imaginava também acertou Andy em cheio.

PELO AMOR DE DEUS TA TUDO PEGANDO FOGO!- gritou Sirius nervoso.

PAREM AGORA!- Gritou professor Flintwick vendo que as chamas já estavam queimando Tiago e desfazendo o que restava da barreira, o seu congelar chamas não teria força para acabar com aquilo tudo.

CONGELAR CHAMAS!- falou professor Dumbedore do alto de sua arquibancada, toda a chama vermelha ardente ficou azul e imóvel e foi se apagando lentamente.

Obrigado professor, Lúcio você está desclassificado por atongir inocentes que não estavam no duelo.

Mas...

E você senhor Potter está muito machucado, então também dou por encerrada este duelo, os duelos serão decididos pelos alunos que restaram.

Fica tranquilo Tiago nós vamos vencer as próximas. O Andy não está em condições de nada.- falou Frank tentando acalma-lo enquanto Lily colocava ataduras no braço de Julien e madame Pomprhey olhava desesperada para aquilo tudo.

O Terceiro duelo é entre Frank Longbotton e Belatrix Lestrange.- falou Sirius no mega fone.

Vamos começar! Posição! Agora!

Conjuntivictus, Impedimenta, Waddiwasi.- falou Belatrix o atirando a metros de distância - Estupefaça.- ninguém sabia qual seria o próximo golpe.

O oponente está desacordado, algum participante da equipe grifinória vai tomar a frente? Alguém está em condições para duelar? - Aquilo era um problema uma vez que incendiaram quase todo mundo e somente Frank havia saido ileso mas estava agora desmaiado.

Perai um pouquinho! Para o bonde que alguém caiu! Pare o mundo que eu quero descer... O que ta acontecendo aqui?O cara não teve nem tempo de respirar...- falou Sirius assustado.

A aquela franga psicopata me paga!- falou Julien tentando retirar Frank da arena com ajuda do professor Flintwick, os sonserinos urravam de felicidade.

E agora o que podemos fazer? - perguntou Lily preucupada olhando para perna enfaixada e para Julien. Tiago estava com os braços todo machucado por tentar usar algum feitiço enquanto o fogo ardia. E Frank desacordado. Julien ainda estava com o braço parcialmente queimado e visivelmente furiosa.- Não podemos desistir assim.

Vamos chutar a bunda deles.- falou séria.

É isso! Woodard vai para arena disposta a chutar a bunda dos sonserinos!

Sirius?- professora Minerva o repreendeu nervosa enquanto o Professor Dumbledore ria abertamente.

O que? Foi ela que falou!

Atenção! - pediu professor Flintwick.

O próximo duelo será entre Belatrix Lestrange e Julien Woodard. Vamos lá minha gente vocês conseguem!- falava Sirius animado, podia jurar que a muito tempo as duas queriam se pegar.

Por favor, em posicionamento! Podem começar!- falou se retirando da arena.

VERITAS.- gritou furiosa na direção da Belatrix. Estava com tanta raiva que o feitiço a atingiu em cheio e tirou o riso da cara de Berlatrix.- Não gostou de ver esse feitiço sendo usado em você? Boneca... Pensa que já não vi você fazendo isso com outros alunos?

Cruc... Tagarantella!- falou Belatrix furiosamente.

BARREIRA!- gritou rapido - Ia usar outro feitiço Belatrix? Por que mudou de idéia? Densaugeo! Expelliarmus! Sua vaca maldita!Estupefaça. - A sequenciade feitiços foi tão rápida que mesmo que Belatrix utilizasse uma barreira não conseguiria impedir os outros feitiços. Belatrix se encontrava fora da arena semi destruida.

Belatrix, Belatrix? Hum ela está inconsciente, Julien venceu o duelo! A Grifinória é a Campeã do Torneio de Duelos!

É isso ai minha gente é oficial a grifinória ganho aqueles filhos da p...- Sirius não pode acabar de falar porque a professora Minerva o abraçou emocionada enquanto Sirius tentava pegar novamente o megafone para continuar xingando os sonserinos.

Vamos logo minha gente acho que agente não aguenta uma comemoração.- falou Lily junto com os outros campeões que fugiam do tumulto que invadia a arena gritando que eram campeões.

Nunca pensei na minha vida que fugiria de uma comemoração.

Ah esse não será a última vez Tiago. Também vão querer da sua festa de casamento, não é verdade Lily?- não afirmou nada foi na frente vermelha puxando Julien que se aguentava para não rir enquanto Frank e Tiago riam a valer.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Por que você não conta para o meu primo?

Fácil assim Cisa, ele não gosta de mim e não confia em mim.

É verdade. Nem eu posso falar nada, ele acha que a Éris é perfeita.

Como ele não pode ver uma coisa tão óbvia?

Fácil assim Jo, vamos explicar colocando eles como exemplo o Remus é uma pessoa que entende a situação, o Pedro é uma pessoa que ninguém entende e o Sirius é um idiota que não entende nada ou não quer entender.

Cada um tem seu nível de entendimento.- falou Narcisa rindo.

Desculpa para quem está lendo mas ta difícil pra escrever eu to necessitando de reviws por favor! Bem o próximo capítulo eu comecei a fazer agora porque tive que fazer uma intervenção, porque esse capítulo diz muita coisa para o 13º, se não fizesse um capítulo a mais ia ficar muito estranho... Sendo assim minha fic está prevista para mais ou menos 27 capítulos e devo dizer que alguns mais adiantes já estão prontos, e tenho que dar um jeito para intervalos. E minha imaginação não está lerda é que eu comecei a pensar em outra coisa e consequentemente a fazer uma nova fic que por minha decisão só será publicada quando estiver pronta.  
A e tenho que fazer uma ratificação, por favor todos que estão lendo minha fic vá até o capítulo que tem o caderno de perguntas e corrigiam a data de aniversário do Remus Lupin que é dia : 10/03, porque da mudança? Fácil tia JK. divulgou a data de aniversário de alguns personagens e entre eles está a do Remus.

Legal é só. Mas antes vistem meus blogs!

www.desordeira. www.youkai. um abraço, um beijo, um olhar hipnotizante e uma mordida aonde desejar.

Vampira Black

... 


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: ASCENSÃO E QUEDA

Os campeões do Torneio de Duelos estavam se sentido péssimos, não por ganharem com toda certeza, mais sim por cansaço, por estarem com partes do corpo queimada, machucada, esfolada e limada. Nem mesmo no pior dos testes de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinham saido tão cansados assim, o que pareceu para ele uma eternidade fora somente uns trinta minutos ao todo para os espectadores que estavam tão animados que tinha que ter professores e monitores os controlando para não enfeitiçarem alguma coisa ou alguém principalmente os sonserinos. Mas os campeões não estavam ligando para isso estavam ligando para o que os esperavam: a cama.

Ah eu quero tomar um banho e morrer.

Cruzes isso á é coisa que se fale Tiago?

Calma Lily foi só força de expressão.

Depois de um duelo desse parece até mau agouro.- riu Julien.

Pois eu quase morri quando vi a arena pegando fogo.

A verdade é que a Lily parecia uma maluca tentando subir na arena que nem uma desesperada.

Sério?- perguntou Tiago feliz com uma vontade irresistivel de abraça-la.

Verdade o professor Flintwick teve que me ajudar a segurar ela.

Ah então você se preucupou comigo...- falou a abraçando.

Como ficaria com qualquer pessoa.

Como consegue mentir tão descaradamente?- perguntou Tiago a beijando de leve, enquanto Julien ria feliz.

Ei vocês aonde pensam que estão indo?- perguntou madame Pomphrey apressada.

Anh pro quarto?- falou Lily confusa.

Nada disso! Todos para a ala hospitalar, estão queimados, esfolados, machucados e querem ir dormir? Ora essa podem me acompanhando crianças.- falou como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo da sua vida.

A mas eu não ligo pra isso não, madame Pomphrey...

A senhorita também, vamos Frank já esta lá sendo medicado podem ficar tranquilos que vão ficar bom logo.

Argh detesto a Ala hospitalar tem cheiro de doente...

Mas July pensa assim, lá poderemos dormir e comer chocolate quer melhor?

Mesmo assim...

Vamos agente aproveita pra dar um oi ao Remus.- falou Tiago tentando se animar.

Ah é ele também está lá.- lembrou Julien.

Que tom de felicidade é esse Julien?- perguntou Tiago desconfiado.

Quem te ouvisse assim podia jurar que você gosta do Remus.- falou Lily marota. Julien lhe lançou um olhar que a fuzilava.

Pois pra mim é uma ótima companhia enquanto vocês dois se agarram.- devolveu Julien deixando Lily vermelha e Tiago sem graça.

Sirius meu amor! Eu trouxe um presente pra você por ter ido tão bem narrando os duelos!

Presente pra mim? Obrigado Éris.- falou surpreso.

É o que os namorados devem fazer se dar presente, espero que goste fui eu que fiz!- falou enquanto ele abria um pacote de biscoitos.

Muito obrigado! Também vou te dar um presente.- falou após beija-la, duvidando que ela tivesse feito os biscoitos já que ela nem sabia onde era a cozinha mas prefiriu não dizer nada.

Seu beijo já é um presente. - falou jogando os longos cabelos loiros para o lado.

Mas eu tenho que te recompensar pelo trabalho que teve.

Oh Sirius você é tão diferente do meu último namorado, você é um amor!

Muito longe dali um grupo muito perigoso se reunia em uma colina no meio de uma floresta da Inglaterra, conspirando a favor ou contra dependendo de quem visse sobre um certo grupo de alunos e sobre um certo mito já ouvido e nunca esquecido.

Então os grifinórios ganharam o torneio. É muito bom que você os conveçam a se juntar a nós MacLane.

É muito dificil senhor.

Pois eu tenho um jeito e você vai colocar ele em plano hoje mesmo, entendeu?

Sim senhor, hoje mesmo tudo será feito como o senhor mandar.

Pois quero que saia tudo como estou dizendo e você não deve dizer uma palavra deixe as "crianças" trabalharem. Vamos ver do que elas são capaz.

O senhor meu mestre verá que eles são perfeitos.

Tem que ser. Afinal eu sei muito bem que aquele mito sou eu e não vai sair nada errado, com certeza nenhum guerreiro conseguira me vencer principalmente se um deles estiver ao meu lado. Só temos que descobrir quem eles são.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Woodard todos estavam muito preucupados com o resultado do Torneio de Duelos e no que aquilo poderia arrecadar.

Querido eu tenho que conversar seriamente com você.

Sobre a Julien, não é? O Cristopher também veio falar comigo, está preucupado com ela e com os amigos dela.

Pois ele está pensando igual a mim? Eu acho que esse torneio foi uma loucura uma forma de taxar os melhores alunos em feitiços de Hogwarts.

Vou conversar com o Professor Dumbledore.

Vai mesmo?

Eu prometo, não só com a Julien também estou muito preucupado com Lilian.

É verdade, ela também é uma preciosidade. Não só ela como aqueles garotos. Mas quando vai falar com ele?

Este final de semana, antes das férias de natal. Que é na outra semana.

E a Julien mandamos ela vir para casa?

Não é melhor deixar-la lá por enquanto, mas vou verse consigo que a Lily va para casa.

Se quiser eu falo com ela.

Não é preciso eu vou conversar com as meninas e se preciso com os garotos também.

Após o torneio de duelos o resto da semana estava se tornando uma verdadeira delicia para não só os vencedores com também para Remus e Sirius que estava em estado de êxtase com a nova namorada que fazia tudo que ele pedia sem reclamar, mas parecia que ainda faltava alguma coisa e sua namorada sabia disso mas não deixaria que isso atrapalha-se seu namoro tão perfeito. Remus por ter acabado aquela fase tão insuportável, Julien porque não tinha nada para fazer a não ser dar as aulas de reforço, Lily e Tiago pelo simples fato de estarem juntos.

Julien Woodard é você não?

Claro ora essa. Sua memória deve ser meio ruim heim...- faou a olhando estranho.

Tem um segundo?- perguntou a ignorando.

Ai ai você não vai parar de me perturbar mesmo né... Vamos pode falar.

Quero saber qual é a sua com o Sirius.

Hã? Do que você ta falando?

Não venha me dizer que foi ele que se jogou em você.

Do que você ta falando eu nem falo com o talzinho.

Ora não queira me fazer de idiota eu sei que vocês já ficaram.

Ele me beijou no baile, mas e dai?

E dai que não adianta se aproximar dele porque ele é meu e agora ele é fiel a mim. E não ta afim de galinhas como você.

Pode deixar eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo com o Black.- falou se levantando da relva molhada.

Volta aqui.- falou a segurando pelo colar que estava usando que acabou arrebentando.- Não se atreva a falar com ele, você não tem carater o suficiente para dirigir a palavra a ele. - Julien não ouvia uma virgula do que ela estava dizendo apenas olhava transtornada para o cordão que estava no chão junto com a medalhinha.

Sua besta, trasgo maldito!

O que?

É surda? Como ousa? Como ousou arrebentar o meu cordão? - perguntou a segurando pelo colarinho da blusa e arrochando a varinha embaixo de seu rosto, Julien estava furiosa com o rosto transtornado, a garota começou a gritar de medo.

Ei o que você acha que está fazendo com a minha namorada?- perguntou Sirius vermelho, ao ouvir a voz de Sirius Julien a soltou e se voltou para ele.

Sirius socorro.- falou Éris correndo pra trás dele.- Ela quer me atacar!

Qual o seu problema?- perguntou Sirius a empurrando com o dedo.

De quem você acha que é a culpa?- perguntou raivosa apertando o pulso para tentar se segurar mas não conseguiu se conter, deu um soco tão forte no olho dele que ele caiu direto no chão.

SIRIUS!- gritou Éris sem saber o que fazer.

Peça para sua namorada ou sua dona, seja lá o que for, NUNCA mais chegar perto de mim.- falou se retirando com raiva.

Oh meu Deus ela te machucou Siriuszinho, por minha culpa! Eu só quis conversar com ela mas...

Deixa pra lá ela é maluca...- falou massageando o rosto.

Eu só queria conhecer seus amigos melhor e queria que eles gostassem de mim!

Vamos só eu preciso gostar de você, mais ninguém.- falou a abraçando para entrar novamente no castelo.

Almofadinhas o que aconteceu com você?-perguntou Remus assustado.

Nada demais... Hunf.

Mais quem fez isso?- perguntou Pedro.

Logo vocês vão ficar sabendo.

Que que isso?- perguntou Tiago que acabava de entrar no quarto.

Vai perguntar a sua namorada que ela vai te dizer. Vou na Ala Hospitalar pra arranjar alguma coisa pra acabar com esse roxo...

Ih foi a Julien...

Terá sido porque dessa vez?- perguntou Pedro confuso.

Deve ter sido sério já que todas as vezes que ele apanhava da Julien ele voltava bem humorado...- comentou Remus.

Então ele não deve ter aprontado muito...- concluiu Pedro.

Vou perguntar a Lily e já volto.- suspirou Tiago.

Hunf...- resmungou pela décima vez.

Que isso... Hoje você ta muito mais mal humorada do que de costume. E olha que isso é normal.

Acho que vou ficar com indigestão...

O que? Você recusando comida?- perguntou Lily pasma- Vai desembucha o que ta te perturbando?

Aquela namorada do Black é doida.

Foi falar com você de novo? Mas ela realmente deve ser muito insegura ou quer te dar toda certeza de que o Sirius está preso numa coleira.

Ela está querendo saber qual é a minha com o Black.

Putz no inicio do namoro as amigas do Tiago estavam enchendo o saco, depois que eu falei com o Tiago ele parece que deu uma dura nelas e elas pararam. Por que não fala com o Sirius?

Eu disse que ia falar com ele e sabe o que ela fez me segurou pelo meu cordão... Arrebentou ele.- faou desanimada com a corrente na mão.

Esse é cordão que o Nicholas te deu...

É eu sei.- suspirou.- Vou consertar mas me deu tanta raiva... Poxa vida.- falou observando o pingente de coração partido.

O que você fez?

O Back chegou na hora e me impediu de fazer uma besteira...

E você deixou por isso mesmo?

Não, tava com tanta raiva e como a cupa era dele, dei uma de direita tão forte que vai ficar com o olho roxo por uma semana.

Ah eu vou ter que contar essa para o Tiago ele vai sacanear o Sirius por uma semana inteira.

Então vocês voltaram as boas?

Pra falar a verdade eu tinha até esquecido, mas vou dar um tempo pra ele se explicar, mas se ele sumir de novo e se não me disser onde estava ai ele vai ter um problema muito sério!

Ai ele vai saber quem é Lilian Evans!- falou mais animada.- Hoje tem jogo de Snap com as meninas.

Ih eu não vou poder ir, marquei de passear com o Tiago... Será que elas vão ficar chatedadas.

Claro que não, pode deixar que eu explico a elas. Ah meu pai me enviou uma carta amanhã ele vai vir aqui e quer conversar com agente.

Comigo?

E com os marotos também.

Ué, por que?

Eu que sei? Eles são loucos... Avisa os meninos pra mim, inclusive o Black.

Pode deixar eu dou o recado a eles.

Muito obrigada.

Onde você conseguiu isso?

Não te interessa.

Mas é do Sirius ele não empresta isso pra ninguém, o que você ta fazendo com isso.

O Sirius não vai se importar afinal está seguro está comigo.

Ele sabe?

Nem precisa.

Mas agora vai ficar sabendo.

Você é pedante.

Vai ver só como vai ouvir quando o Sirius ficar sabendo.

OH Pettigrew não sei como você é amigo do meu Siriuszinho, você não tem inteligencia e muito menos moral para isso.

O que? Você pirou garota? O Sirius é meu amigo.

Pois é meu namorado e vou falar com ele para se afastar de amizades insignificantes que não levam a lugar nenhum.

Que absurdo é esse?

Espere e verá. Querido.

Remus você pode me ajudara fazer uma coisinha?

Pode falar Luana...

Pode me acompanhar até o lago, é que eu queria tirar umas dúvidas sobre a Luyla gigante.

Ah claro por que não? Só um instante que eu vou falar com o Tiago.

Não demora heim...

Anh? Pode deixar.

Até que enfim achou o livro?

Achei só que você vai ter que fazer sozinho... Me chamaram para poder dissertar sobre a Lula gigante. E eu não pude negar.

Ah entendi, vai lá garanhão!

Garotos silêncio! Da próxima vez os dois ficam uma semana sem entrar na biblioteca!

Pode deixar...

Garotas eu preciso falar com vocês. A sós.- falou baixo em seus ouvidos.

É coisa séria?

Depois do jantar na sala de sempre?

Combinado. E o que você vai querer?

A noite conversamos sobre isso.- sussurrou vendo que os garotos se aproximavam.

Lily eu vou me refugiar com os corvinais até a aula.

Espera eu vou com você, deixa os meninos eles tem que ficar mais tempo sozinhos.

O Tiago ainda não te explicou onde estava de noite né?

Pois é e sumiu ontem a noite de novo, eu não sei como ele passa por mim ontem eu fiquei a noite toda em frente a lareira e não os vi passar, quando falei com o Frank ele disse que os garotos não estavam no quarto.

Como eles conseguiram, fazer isso? Nós não subimos juntos? O único que desceu foi o Remus.

Eu sei disso, mas ele vai ver só. Nem que eu tenha que ficar agora na Floresta Proibida vigiando, eu vou descobrir o que eles estão fazendo.

Legal quando for me chama também deve ser muito bom a floresta proibida a noite!

Eu não sei o que você ve de tão interessante naquela floresta!

Tudo! Aquele cheiro, o ar, o barulho dos galope dos centauros, a calma, pensar que não se tem problemas e ver as fadinhas fazendo bonitas formas para te agradar. É simplesmente um lugar perfeito!

Nossa, nunca pensei que você gostasse tanto assim da floresta. Era lá que você ficava com o Ni...

Lily você conseguiu cortar todo o barato fala sério...

Mas July...

Vamos logo comer, vamos.

Que cara é essa de você? As campeãs do Torneio de Duelos deveriam estar com uma cara melhor!

A culpa é minha deixei a Julien azeda...

O que você falou?

Comentei sobre o N.

E eu falei para comermos para ver se ela cala a boca.

Você nunca mais falou sobre ele July, onde ele esta?

No céu, está bem? Hum biscoitos de gergilim!

Quando vai ser a entrega dos prêmios de vocês?

Semana que vem antes das férias de natal.

Um dia antes do pessoal ir para as férias. Você vão ficar aqui? Eu vou para casa.

Pensei que fosse ficar aqui Lily.

Pois é mas vai ser o noivado da minha irmã, então tenho que ir né, mesmo que nós duas não queiramos. Vai ficar July?

Vou e vocês meninas?

Vou passar com o Logan!- falou rosada.

Eu vou passar com meus avós, mas o Lucius decidiu que vai ficar aqui.

Estranho ele tinha dito que iria pra casa...

Pois é, mas mudou de idéia, eu não ligo, porque eu sei que vai me dar um presente maravilhoso e que quando eu voltar vai ser melhor ainda!

É o melhor da partida é a chegada.- falou Joaenne rindo.- E o Tiago Lily?

Vai para casa com os marotos. Só você vai ficar aqui né July...

Não tem problema eu vou ficar com o Severus, ele vai ficar aqui também vai ser ótimo com certeza não vai ficar quase ninguém e poderemos nos divertir a valer.

Ficar aqui com o Severus é diversão?

Pura diversão Cisa, mas me conta como vai ser seu aniversário? Ta chegando não é verdade?

Vocês não esquecem mesmo né... Puxa vida. Não vai ter festa ou coisa parecida somente agente, sabe como é não estamos na melhor época para se comemorar...

Nisso você tem toda razão. Opa minha gente não sei vocês mas eu tenho aula agora.

Eu também tenho que ir.

Nós todas né!

E ai o que ta acontecendo?

Nós temos que dar um jeito na namorada do Sirius.

Você também?

Ela é insuportável! Ela falou que vai conseguir me afastar do Sirius, só porque eu perguntei o que ela estava fazendo com o anel dele.

Qual anel?

Aquele que o Tio dele deu pra ele.

Aquele que ele nem usa com medo de perder?

Esse mesmo Lily... E ai quando disse que ia contar a ele, ele me ameaçou.

O que podemos fazer?- perguntou Julien.

Temos que contar ao Tiago e o Remus pra ver o que podemos fazer... Pelo menos acho que é o melhor que podemos fazer.

Então vão se resolvendo, porque eu ainda não fiz minha definição da poção pedida pelo Maclane.

E o jogo com as meninas?

Vai ser só mais tarde, depois conversamos.

Vamos eu quero falar com você agora "mocinha".- falou batendo o pé.

Pois vai continuar querendo, "dona".

Como ousa? Pois eu vou contar ao meu namorado!- se retirou com uma cara de ofendida.

Falar o que?- perguntou Julien sem entender, preferiu continuar fazendo os deveres que era o melhor.- Podia ter feito algo muito pior...

Meia hora depois, quando Julien finalmente estava conseguindo entender aquela poção super simples eles aparecem novamente.

Ei garota! O que você falou para a minha namorada? Você não é nada para ofender alguém como ela. Já não foi o bastante o que aconteceu hoje a tarde?

Me desculpe. Mas estava falando com a minha pessoa?- perguntou Julien levantando a cabeça.

Infelizmente, sim.

Pois então repita porque eu não ouvi nada.

Fácil fica longe da Éris.

Mais fácil ainda manda ela ficar longe de mim.

Está avisada.- falou Sirius se retirando da biblioteca.

Ah eu mereço... O que eu fiz agora?

Silêncio, por favor.

Mais essa agora.

Você acredita ela veio me ameaçar de novo e faz quanto tempo que eu nem falo com Sirius? Ele deve falar bastante de mim não é possivel.

Por que você não conta para o meu primo?

Fácil assim Cisa, ele não gosta de mim e não confia em mim.

É verdade. Nem eu posso falar nada, ele acha que a Éris é perfeita.

Como ele não pode ver uma coisa tão óbvia?

Fácil assim Jo, vamos explicar colocando eles como exemplo o Remus é uma pessoa que entende a situação, o Pedro é uma pessoa que ninguém entende e o Sirius é um idiota que não entende nada ou não quer entender.

Cada um tem seu nível de entendimento.- falou Narcisa rindo.

Mas ainda assim me parece um absurdo você aturar isso, se ainda você tivesse tido algo de verdade com ele. Conta pelo menos para os outros marotos.

É a Lily falou a mesma coisa mas eu acho que eles não vão acreditar.

Você pode escolher tentar ou continuar com essa garota insuportavel te perturbando.

Nossa é uma escolha tão difícil...

Ah Joaenne você não vai acreditar na crítica dessa semana que eu fiz no jornal!

Ai ai, já to até imaginando, você vai acabar arrumando confusão pro seu lado.

Pode ser nossa vida tem andado muito parada mesmo.- falou Narcisa animada.

Vai lê logo.

Amor? Ou Sacanagem pura?

O que? vocês são muitos puritanos para ler? Então não leiam. Eu não ligo mas se você for uma pessoa decente vai ler e ainda concordar comigo. Vamos começar.  
Mais amoral do que a atração puramente carnal é dona Èris, que mente, trai,  
trapaceia, faz chantagem, rouba e não é vilã ' segundo meu colega de jornal Sirius Black que obviamente tem que defender a namorada" mas é claro que minha critica não é só para ela. Mas vamos começar com ela, que faz carinha de loura burra e está perdoada. Ai defendendo minha teoria com um amigo, ele me responde: Ou seja como , uma mulher normal.  
Fiquem tranquilas ele só está vivo porque jurou que era piada.  
Segundo uma amiga, este ano vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts , como o ano que só se fez sexo casual " advertindo que muita gente ta fora dessa historia". Quem transa não ama - caso Sophia e Bowling, Ursula e Mak Vanderloo, entre outros- e quem ama não transa- casos que realmente existem por aqui.  
Não minha lingua não é afiada , só falo a triste realidade de nossa escola.

Você vai arrumar uma merda com a professora Minerva você sabe disso não?

Mas vai sair na revista isso eu posso garantir.

Vocês ainda estão aqui embaixo?

Estavamos em reunião.

Por causa do Black?

Isso mesmo, ele ta enchendo o saco porque você não para de brigar com a Éris?- Julien apenas bufou.

Vocês são retardados ou o que?- perguntou Lily furiosa.

Julien mas se continuar assim nunca vamos poder sair juntos ou ter uma conversa civilizada, eu acho que vocês dois já estão quites.- falou Remus cansado.

É tão difícil assim dizer que sente muito?

Não Tiago, mas é porque simplesmente eu não sinto.

Julien assim você também não ajuda né...

Remus, estou dizendo que não falei nada demais e se não falei não tenho porque me desculpar.

Pois eu concordo, vocês estão dando mas razão a uma garota que vocês não conhecem do que a Julien e eu acredito nela, nós nunca chateamos, ou falamos mal de alguém que antes não tivesse nos enchido o saco, muito diferente de umas pessoas que eu conheço.- falou Lily ironicamente.

Reconheço que nem sempre agimos da melhor forma, por isso mesmo é hora de mudarmos. O caso é que também não tem nenhum motivo para a Éris querer inventar uma coisa dessas.

Ela é maluca.- concluiu Julien como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Esse é um bom motivo.- concordaram Lily e Pedro.

Pedro?

O que? Eu também não vou com a cara dela. E não confio nela essa que é a verdade. Eu acredito nas meninas e digo que ela me disse que não me quer como amigo do Sirius.

Ah ela devia estar brincando Pedro... E como se o Sirius fosse levar isso a sério.

Pois eu não achei graça nenhuma e parece que agora são vocês dois que não quererm ver que essa garota é maluca.

Ela já veio me encher o saco três vezes, uma foi quando estava tomando café com as meninas e as duas outras foram hoje a tarde uma quando tava relaxando na frente do lago e outra quando eu estava fazendo o dever de poções na Biblioteca. E pode ter certeza nenhum dos encontros foi agradável.

Vai ver era porque você estava fazendo dever de poções.

Não me venha com essa, Tiago.

Fácil então porque vocês dois não vão conversar com ela. E pede para ela parar de perturbar a Julien e o Pedro. Se é que vocês confiam tanto assim nela.

É isso mesmo façam o que a Lily disse e vão ver o que é bom.

Esta bem então nós vamos falar com ela, esta bem assim?

Perfeito. Ah e não se esqueçam que amanhã pela manhã o pai da Julien quer falar com todos nós avise o Sirius também por favor... Boa noite a todos.

E ai minha querida?

PAI! Meu pai favorito!

O senhor queria falar com agente?

Com todacerteza mas poderia ser um de cada vez?

Claro.

Posso começar com você Lily?

Vamos esperar lá fora.- falou Tiago empurrando os outros que estavam curiosos.

Eles já foram...

Pode sentar Lily não vou te morder, só queria dar uma palavrinha rápida

Eu sei.- falou rindo.

Lily você vai pra casa nessas férias que a Julien me contou.

É minha irmã vai oficializar o noivado...

Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Não chegue perto de ninguém estranho e se matenha se possivel a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa entendido?

Mas por que?

Por que minha querida, vocês se tornando vencedores desse torneio, se tornaram alvos móveis. E eu me preucupo muito com vocês e é basicamente isso que vou falar com todos vocês.

Pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou fazer isso.

...Depois de falar com os meninos...

E ai o que tem pra falar comigo?

Por favor Julien eu quero que você leve tudo que eu disser a sério, você sabe as consequencias que pode acontecer com alguém...

É eu sei.

Pois tome muito cuidado, entendeu meu amor? Hogwarts não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo e eu não gosto de dizer isso, mas por favor não se meta em confusões.

Eu juro que vou tentar.

Consiga eu estou te pedindo.

Tudo bem.

Agora tenho que ir falar com o professor Dumbledore. Ok minha gatinha .

Ok meu gato!

O que vão fazer agora?

Falar com a Éris.

Já não era sem tempo.

Vai logo ta demorando muito.- falou Lily com autoridade batendo pé enquanto Juien e Pedro riam.

Éris! Nós queriamos conversar com você!

O que vocês dois querem comigo?- perguntou presunçosa feito uma rainha, Remus e Tiago se entreolharam.

Queremos saber o que você ta pensando que vai conseguir com o Sirius?

Tudo. Que pergunta.

Como assim tudo?

Tudo o que eu quiser, vou me casar e ficar com ele e com tudo que eu mereço.

E como vai conseguir isso?- perguntou Tiago irônico.

Engravidando, quer metodo melhor?

Você está falando sério? Quer engravidar para casar?- perguntou Remus incredulo.

Claro e com alguém bonito e rico. Quem melhor que o Sirius? Unh...Éris Black, não soa ótimo?- Tiago e Remus a olhavam abobalhados sem saber o que dizer.

Enquanto contavam as novidades para os outros ainda pasmos, Lily suspirava e revirava os olhos querendo dizer "eu não avisei?". Enquanto a garota bonita estava rindo como se nada tivesse acabado de dizer e comemorando com a irmã.

Eu não acredito, Julien você estava falando a verdade... lhe devo desculpas.

Ela te disse tudo?- perguntou para Lily.

Falou.- resmungou Tiago.-Ela é...

Sinceramente aquela foi a coisa mais odiosa e ridícula que já ouvi alguém dizer.- falou Remus impedindo que Tiago terminasse sua frase que com toda ceretza não seria muito educada.

Ela é um... Biltrezinho arrogante pior que o Malfoy e o Sebosão juntos. E assim que se contarmos para o Sirius ele não vai acreditar.- falou Tiago rindo.

E não vai mesmo.- falou Julien séria.

Pois nós vamos falar com ele agora mesmo, não tem condições deles continuarem juntos.

Imagina se ela tivesse fisgado um de vocês, acham realmente que iriam acreditar nos seus amigos ou na mulher que supostamente te ama e que te da literalmente de tudo?

Mas é claro que ele vai acreditar na gente, Lily! O Sirius é igual a um irmão pra mim e ele sabe disso.

Alguns minutos depois...

Eu não acredito até vocês cairam na armação da Julien? Não está vendo que ela ainda está querendo me sacanear?

Pois agora é você que está cego Sirius, ela está sendo e muito sua amiga.- falou Remus.

Do que vocês tão falando nós nos odiamos.

E nós odiamos a sua namorada.- falou Pedro seriamente.- Sirius ela falou na nossa cara que ela nem gosta de você.

É uma interesseira, simplesmente não vale nem a pena chegar perto dela, porque você acha que ela não tem amigas? Só a irmã dela que é outra maluca?

Vocês devem estar com um probema sério ou aquela maluca ta usando o impérios em vocês, porque a Éris é perfeita e me ama. Não importa o que vocês digam essa que é a verdade.

Ah mas essa talzinha do nariz na lua vai me pagar a ser vai, ela pensa que vai se sair bem depois de ter posto o meu melhor amigho contra mim? Ela deve estar maluca.

Calma Tiago.

Calma não Lily, ela não conhece os marotos, ela não me conhece, eu vou tornar a vida dela um inferno!

Mas assim ela só vai ter mais arma contra agente.

Pra colocar o Black contra vocês, o Remus tem razão.

Então temos que pensar bem e não podemos falhar, vamos acabar com ela de uma vez só. Essa dai não vai conseguir terminar de falar casamento quando eu acabar com ela.

... quatro dias depois...

Então Julien você vai ser a isca.

Por que eu tenho que ser a isca?

Porque vai ser uma doce vingança pense assim.- falou Lily pela décima vez.

Vamos nessa, vamos repassar eu levo o Sirius para o lugar combinado.

Eu, Lily e Julien começamos uma conversa alta onde Julien conta o que a Éris esta fazendo.

Eu rio alto, muito alto.- disse Pedro.

Ela corre atrás de mim e falo ela desabafar tudo.

Mas antes espera nós darmos o sinal para confirmar que Siruius está ali. Tudo tem que sair perfeito...- falou Tiago com um sorriso diabolico estampado no rosto.

Tiago pelo amor de Deus o que é agora?

Vem logo e não discuti.

Tu ta ficando maluco ta andando muito com a Woodard...

Sirius vem cá logo eu vou te mostrar uma coisa que você não vai acreditar!- falou Tiago o arrastando.

Tiago se for para voltar naquela história ridícula...

Almofadinhas eu só vou te pedir uma coisa e espero que você faça pela nossa amizade.

O que é?

Espere aqui atrás da pedra perto do lago e você verá e ouvirá. Não saia dai por nada entendido?

Está bem eu espero.

Obrigado.

Meia hora depois...

Fica ai e espera. Mas onde ele está?- resmungou Sirius cansado de estar ali.

VOLTE AQUI WOODARD!

Como você gosta de gritar...- falou esfregando o ouvido com um dedo e parando de frente para pedra onde Sirius estava escondido.

To avisando! Nem pensar em contar alguma coisa para os outros e muito menos ao jornal!- guinchou enquanto Julien revirava os olhos como sempre via Lily fazer.

E se eu fizer isso? Heim oh dondoca?

Se fizer, eu vou até a sala dos professores e digo que você me atacou e queria me matar por ciúmes! Dai vão te expulsar da escola.- Julien olhou para cima totalmente chateada por estar ouvindo aquele absurdo. Mas então viu Tiago e Remus fazendo sinal de positivo lá do castelo.

Ta bom! To fora. Prometo não contar nada do que descobri que possa lhe causar problemas.- falou olhando para garota que estava com um sorriso superior e Sirius totalmente irritado por não ter a mínima idéia do que as garotas estavam falando.

Eu sabia!

Sabe fiquei impressionada você é inteligente. Pensa rápido, é muito intuitiva... Conseguiu enrolar o Black rapidinho. Como fez tudo isso? - quando Sirius ia sair do esconderijo irritado parou ao ouvir a voz de Éris que não estava irritada e muito menos ofendida.

Oras. É fácil! Vou lhe dizer somente porque sei que não tem como dizer para ninguém. Mesmo se dissesse ninguém iria acreditar.

Se não quiser dizer não diga.- falou Julien indiferente.

Deixe me terminar. É por simples e pura diversão.- Sirius caiu sentado, não por estar apaixonado mas por se sentir usado.- Eu vi que ele é o tipo que adora garotinhas indefesas e ele odeia você, e como você não é nem um pouco indefesa era só eu me sentir intimidada por você e culpa-la por algumas coisas. As pessoas só vêem as aparências.

É você é esperta.

Imagina eu sendo a senhora Black? Para isso acontecer rápido eu vou engravidar e pode ter certeza que eu já comecei a tentar.- falou sem seu rosto ficar ao menos rosado- Assim não tem como ele me largar.

Garota você é pior do que nem sei quem! Você fez tudo isso e ainda conseguiu que ele brigasse com os melhores amigos! Que atriz! E ai gosta dele?

Como assim?

Você ama o Black? Para querer tanto casar com ele?

Mas é claro que não!- falou rindo como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já tivesse ouvido no mundo.

Cara você é uma destruidora de Homens.

É pode-se dizer que sim, mais agora não me enche mais heim ou já sabe. O meu queridissimo Siriuszinho nunca mais nem olha na cara daqueles amigos dele.

Éris deu um grande sorriso vencedor e deu as costas fazendo sua curta saia farfalhar naquela imensidão branca da neve, depois que ela entrou marotos e Lily iam até Julien felizes da vida tudo havia saido perfeito, enquanto Sirius ainda estava sentado atrásda pedra.

E ai Sirius, você ainda acha que estamos mentindo ou quer que agente de uma poção da verdade para ela tomar? - perguntou Tiago enfezado.

Não, não é preciso e eu devo desculpas a vocês e prometo que nunca mais vou duvidar de vocês e Tiago você é como um irmão pra mim e sempre que precisar eu estarei ao seu lado meu amigo.

Eu tenho toda certeza disso, vamos não tem problema.

Lily desculpa por ter te chamado de maluca e Woodard...

Não precisa se desculpar ou falar comigo, continuo não sendo sua amiga só não gosto de canalhices de nenhuma espécie.- falou se retirando. 

Não ligue pra ela Sirius, com toda certeza você está desculpado, por todos nós.- falou Lily o abraçando, sendo imitada por todos os marotos. Sirius sorria agradecido.- Vamos essa vai ser uma ótima férias de Natal!

É mesmo depois de amanhã estamos indo pra casa!

E ai Tiago o que você vai me dar de presente de natal?- Tiago olhou para os amigos desesperado tinha se esquecido totalmente do presente de Lily.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

E em que isso nos impede de aprender alguma coisa?- perguntou se aproximando mais dele sorrindo.- Desde quando a gente só consegue aprender as coisas frequentando aulas? -perguntou o encarando.- Severus você não mente pra mim não é verdade?

Por que essa pergunta agora?

Você sabe dos riscos que esta correndo se si envolver com aqueles que concordam com Voldemort...- falou baixo.- Você não vai se juntar a eles né? 

Por que você acha isso?

Por que eu gosto muito de você, você é um grande amigo e não merece se afundar com os outros malucos na lama.

Você só gosta de mim mesmo como seu amigo?- perguntou com o rosto muito perto do dela. O que deixou Sirius em alerta. Quando estavam com rosto cada vez mais próximo a ponto de se beijarem Julien olhou para cima e seus olhos se arregalaram ela se assustou a ponto de cair para tras com a cadeira e tudo, fazendo um escândalo e todos os olharam assustados. Sirius e Severus correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

O que foi que você fez com ela?

EEEEHHHH consegui terminar esse capítulo em tempo recorde! To tão feliz, deve ser porque acabaram minhas provas! E uma noticia que vão os alegrar muito, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto! tcham tcham eu vou entrar em férias que alegria! A Éris foi totalmente inspirada na Sae do mangá Peach Girl!  
Mas devo agradecer as rewius de:

Tássia, que agora sabe que vou perturba-la enviando e-mails e como viu vou atualizar rapidinho, o que é um milagre da natureza!

E o e-mail de:

Priscila Gomes! Para quem eu sempre envio minhas fics!

Muitos beijos a todos que leiam minha fic e obrigada por lê-la. Um beijo especial para:

Windy Potter Tatiana

Valeu, um abraço, um beijo, um olhar hipnotizante e uma mordida aonde desejar.

Vampira Black

... 


	13. Nick

CAPÍTULO 13 : Nick

O frio era de congelar a espinha e o resto, Hagrid tentava colocar os alunos para dentro do trem que davam o último tchau e gritavam de dentro do trem, estavam indo para casa para curtir as férias de natal. Enquanto os que iam ficar no castelo se remoiam de frio esperando o trem ir embora e voltar para perto de uma lareira.

TCHAU JULY SE CUIDA!

VOCÊ TAMBÉM E NÃO DA MOLE PRA ELE NÃO!- gritou Julien para Lily enquanto o trem andava e Tiago puxou a cabeça da namorada para dentro.

Ei que violência!

E ficar com a cabeça na friagem não é nada?

Claro o Pontas tem que cuidar da namorada!

Por falar em namorada e a Éris em Sirius?

Falou com ela?

Terminou com ela?

Nem falei com ela, ela que se dane. Só quero saber de vocês meus amigos queridos!

E se ela vir te procurar aqui?

Eu tranquei a porta!

Não vai fazer nada? Deixou ela fazer agente brigar e vai ficar por isso mesmo?

Mas é claro que não, tenho um plano e tanto.

E o que vai ser?

Hum vamos dizer que ela vai dar graças a Deus de estar terminando Hogwarts este ano.

Hum, a vamos falar de um assunto mais legal!

Julien e Sirius viam o trem partir no meio da imensidão branca, Julien olhou para a cara de Severus que estava sério e sorriu, seu sorriso podia ser confundido com a neve branca, aquele sorriso sempre deixava Severus feliz, era difícil para ele ter alguém que gostasse dele de verdade do jeito que ele era, ele sorriu de volta e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Vamos entrar se não vai acabar ficando doente.

Que tal irmos pra frente de uma lareira quentinha ou melhor comer alguma coisa quentinha!

Ir pra frente de uma lareira depois desse frio nem pensar é gripe na certa e quanto a comer, Julien não faz nem meia hora que tomamos café da manhã!

Mais eu to com fome!O frio me da fome nunca ouviu dizer que se come muito no frio para adquirirmos gordura e se manter quentinho no inverno?

Quem faz isso são os ursos Julien e outra você ta magra posso dizer que está abaixo dos 50 kgs.

Muito diferente de quando comecei a estudar aqui heim, fala sério... Parecia uma porquinha cabeluda e de olhos azuis.

Sempre te achei linda.

Eu sei porque acha que eu não desgrudo de você, mas vamos comer heim?

Ah sim agora que me lembrei semana que vem vai ser o noivado da minha irmã e vocês estão convidados!

Nós ir a sua casa? Ah eu acho melhor não sabe Lily pode dar confusão...

Qual nada Tiago pensa que assim você pode oficializar o namoro!

É verdade você tem que falar com o meu Tiago o Remus tem razão.

Oh se tem...

E vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para o Tiago dar o super presente que ele comprou!

É mesmo, Tiago?

É sim e o Sirius não tinha nada que falar isso.- falou Tiago com raiva já que nem sabia o que iria dar para Lily.

Eu não vou poder ir...- resmungou Pedro.

Nem eu, vou ter que ir para casa da minha avó. Fica para a próxima desculpa Lily.

Tudo bem... E vocês dois?

Vai ser ótimo não combinamos nada para as férias mesmo.- falou Sirius abraçando Tiago que estava quase morrendo do coração.

Que bom! Pelo menos dois rostos amigos na festa da minha irmã. Você vai para casa do Tiago Sirius?

Vou meus pais não vão nem saber que não estou em Hogwarts.- falou rindo masse conteve ao ver a cara que Lily fazia.- Pode deixar eles não se importam.

Vamos o trem está parando!

Desceram do trem animados cada um indo para uma direção diferente, todos felizes da vida por poder rever seus amigos e parentes.

Mãe!

Queridos!- falou a senhora Potter abraçando Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.- Que bom vê-los!

Também é bom te ver.

Alguma novidade de Hogwarts?

O Tiago está namorando!

É mesmo Sirius? E como ela é Tiago?

Linda, maravilhosa e... veio de família trouxa tem algum problema?

Creio que não, eles são políticos?

Acho que o pai da Lily é escritor...

Então está ótimo! Os políticos trouxas são iguais ao Ministro... Uns burros. Mas se ela te faz feliz ela é perfeita.

Ela nos chamou para ir num noivado na casa dela essa semana que vem.

Já vão noivar?

Caro que não! É o noivado da irmã dela...

Ah e cadê minha nora?

É aquela ruiva ali...- falou apontando para Lily que estava quase do outro lado da plataforma.

PAI!- gritou quase pulando no colo dele.

Minha pimenta favorita! Como está bonita e feliz devo dizer.

Obrigada...- falou vermelha.

E a Julien?

Ficou na escola e a Petúnia?

Ficou em casa.

Eu tenho uns amihos para te apresentar!

Amigos? E uns deles é motivo para essa felicidade toda?

Claro que não.- galou de longe chamando os meninos. Tiago e Sirius correram até eles. E Remus se aproximava devagar.

É qual deles?

O que está usando óculos...

Hum... Eu queria apresentar a vocês o meu pai onde ta o Pedro?

Já foi... Olá eu sou Remus Lupin.

Muito prazer Remus, você que é monitor junto com a Lily?  
Isso mesmo.

Esse é o Sirius.

Sirius seu nome não me é estranho.

Nossa sou famoso até no mundo dos trouxas!

Era ele que a July ficava xingando...

Ah é e esse dai?

Ah eu? Sou Tiago, Tiago Potter.- falou nervoso com o rosto vermelho.

Ah prazer, vamos Lily Petúnia está nos esperando.- falou se afastando.- Não gostei da cara do de óculos...- falou para que eles ainda pudessem ouvir.

Pai você é cruel...

Aprendi com você.

Viram só ele me odiou, ai meu Deus será que ele vai proibir o meu namoro com a Lily?

Calma Tiago, relaxa.

Só te aconselho levar um presente muito bom pra eles...

Lily foi abrir a porta mas não viu nada além de um grande ramo de rosas vermelhas e outro também imenso só que de Lírios, Lily ficou confusa mas notou alguns fios arrepiado entre as flores que reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Que bom que vocês chegaram!- Lily falou abraçando os meninos.

As rosas são para você!

E os lirios também. Parabéns pelo noivado!

Não é o meu noivado!

Eu sei mas queria falar isso para alguém!- falou Sirius rindo.- Mas como está bonita Lily...

Linda.- completou Tiago que quase babava em cima da namorada que estava com os cabelos soltos muito brilhantes e um vestido vermelho até o joelho e sandálias douradas para arrematar e quase caindo com os dois ramos gigantes de flores.

Vamos entrem a festa está animada aqui dentro!

Mal os meninos entraram um grupo de garotas o cercaram, Lily puxou Tiago e deixou Sirius sedefendendo sozinho até mesmo Petúnia estava babando em cima do garoto e Válter ficou tremendo de raiva. Enquanto isso o pai de ambasa via tudo rindo muito a muito tempo não via a casa cheia e ficava muito feliz com isso.

Pai o Tiago já chegou!

Olá rapaz.

Oi senhor, é que eu gostaria muito com todo o respeito é claro senhor, de falar com o senhor em particular se o senhor me permitir.

Nossa nunca nada minha vida ouvi uma frase com tantos senhor na minha vida! Senhor está no céu garoto!

Tudo bem senhor...

Nervoso é pouco para você não é mesmo?

Só um pouco. - falou vermelho.

Lily me falou que o "senhor" chama problemas e confusão, espero que não tenha nenhuma confusão envolvendo ela.

Claro que não, eu só gostaria de pedir que o senhor permitisse que eu pudesse namorar a Lilian.- falou agora roxo.

Se ela quiser quem sou para dizer não? Você aceita Lily?

Não sei pai...- Tiago olhou para ela horrorizado.- Mas é claro que eu aceito!

Ótimo então porque não vão dançar um pouco vou ver como está o forno!

Nossa eu quase morri do coração...

Lily essas garotas estão quase me comendo e são todas tão...

Chatas?

Não, são feias mesmo...

Ora são as amigas da minha irmã, devo dizer que não me suportam.

Por que Sirius você preferiria alguém como a Éris?

Gárgulas Vorazes! Nem um trasgo merece ela.

Ele está com saudades da Julien, Tiago é isso.

Verdade o Sirius era muito mais feliz quando estava tentando conquista-la.

Olha aqui vocês dois eu já disse que aquilo foi só uma aposta...

Olá, não quer dançar essa música comigo?

Petúnia você tem é que dançar comigo!- falou com a cara gorfo vermelha.

Válter meu querido eu tenho que dar atenção aos meus convidados!

Eu mereço...- falou Sirius.- Me desculpe mais eu sou convidado da Lily.- ela retorceu a cara e saiu com raiva.

Oh meu Deus eu não posso esquecer!

Hã?

Ah eu demorei muito para escolher, muito mesmo... Mas espera só um instante que vou lá em cima buscar!

Do que você ta falando Lily?

O seu presente ora essa!- falou subindo as escadas até o quarto.

Onde está a Lily?

Foi buscar o meu presente. Será que ela vai gostar do meu?

Eu diria se você me dissesse o que é né, o pastel.

Vamos para o jardim que é melhor.- falou Lily pegando Tiago pelo braço ele a abraçou carinhoso.

É isso ai finjam que eu não existo!

Espero que valha como presente de dia dos namorados também, porque me deu um trabalho...

Nossa eu ia dizer a mesma coisa...

Toma espero que goste!

Tiago abriu o pequeno embrulho com cuidado, ficou encantado pensou que fosse um simples cordão mais não o era, prestou atenção no pingente delicado oval e Lily não conseguia retirar o sorriso do rosto, ele abriu o pingente e lá dentro visualisou uma foto dos dois juntos abraçados nem tinha lembrado de tirar aquela foto quando ele encostou o dedo na foto ele ouviu a coisa mais importante que pensou já ter ouvido na vida, o cordão pronunciou com a voz doce de Lily : "Eu te Amo".

Nossa Lily é maravilhoso...

Como vocês ficaram tanto que você ia me dar um presente inacreditável que eu queria te dar um igualmente bom, só que não encontrei...

Esse foi o melhor presente que você poderia me dar. Agora veja o seu.

Lily abriu emocionada o pequeno pacote, não estava esperando jóias ou algo que tivesse valido uma fortuna mas sim um presente inesquecivel e ela encontrou tudo isso junto naquele pequeno pacote, era uma pequena bolinha que tinha estampado o rosto de Tiago de quando ele ainda era pequeno devia ter no máximo uns 10 anos.

Esse é um diário que meu avô me deu quando eu tinha uns 10 anos, mas eu só comecei a usa-lo quando tinha uns quinze anos que foi quando eu precisei desabafar.

Desabafar?

Foi, foi quando eu já não ligava mais de criar peças ou em ser melhor em tudo que os sonserinos, foi quando eu comecei a pensar em você, só você. Eu te amo Lilian Evans...

Julien por favor já faz uma semana que nós estamos de férias vamos fazer algo diferente.

Severus se está com tanta vontade de fazer outra coisa faz.

Ficar fazendo as coisas sozinho é muito chato, não quer fazer umas experiências comigo ao invés de ficar enfrente a essa lareira lendo o dia todo? Ontem a noite acabamos dormindo aqui!

Agora você já pode dizer que dormiu com uma garota! Não que não tenha dormido antes...

Pare de falar bobagens garota.

É engraçado você fica vermelho. Uma gracinha!

E você não fica nem rosada com qualquer comentário desse tipo.

Sou muito avançada. Mas vou te falar uma coisa Severus acho que se eu fosse namorar alguém você seria minha única escolha.- falou dando um selinho nele.- Severus parece que você ta pegando fogo!

Suas brincadeiras não tem graça.

Mais não é brincadeira! Vamos fazer essas tais experiências que você tanto quer. Mas tira esse vermelho do rosto que me da nervoso. Onde já se viu eu que deveria ficar vermelha.

Você não tinha nada que me beijar.

Por que tenho que te pedir permissão? Ora essa. Não gostou?

Vamos logo fazer essas experiências...

E ai como foram as suas férias?- perguntou Julien sentada na cama de Remus que acabava de arrumar suas coisas junto com Tiago e Pedro.

Foi ótimo né Tiago! Ele e o Sirius foram lá em casa no noivado da Petúnia e meu pai perguntou por você!- falou Lily sentada na cama de Tiago.

E vocês?

Foi ótimo comi muito na casa da minha avó e meu avô me ensinou um monte de coisa agente sempre conversa muito até atrde de grente para a lareira.

As minhas não foram grande coisa fiquei em casa.

E você Julien como foram suas férias? - perguntou Tiago se sentando ao lado de Lily.

Foi bem legal eu e o Severus zoamos muito, comemos muito eu li muito, fizemos algumas experiências...

Deus que me livre guarde ficar um minuto do lado do sebosão...

Ah e eu também dei um beijo nele.- falou Julien satisfeita.

O QUE?- perguntaram todos em unissono até Pedro que não estava prestando muito atenção na conversa.

Ai que nojo, da até vontade de vomitar.- faou Tiago quase cuspindo.

Não foi nada demais. Mas a verdade é que se quisesse namorar alguém seria ele já que o Remus não me da confiança.

Eu o que?- Remus ficou vermelho e começou a tossir feito louco lembrando de alguns acontecimentos anteriores.

É melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu mate alguém...- falou saindo do quarto dando um beijo na bochecha de Remus, Lily ria de tudo com vontade.

Mas o que foi isso?

Ah por favor Remus você nunca notou que a Julien tinha um queda por você? Mas pode deixar ela já desistiu.

Essas meninas são malucas...

Ah por favor né Remus você é lindo, não mais do que você Tiago... Você tem um coração maravihosos e não tem nenhum motivo para uma garota não querernada com você.

Nenhum?- perguntou sarcástico.

Nenhum.- afirmou seriamente.

Eu concordo com a Lily, não que você seja bonito é claro que não concordo com isso, no máximo pintoso, mas é verdade que nenhuma garota tem motivo para te dispensar.

Minhas amigas!

Julien! Que saudade! Espera! Faz pose pra foto!- Julien fez pose de modelo e piscou um olho para que Joaenne pudesse tirar a foto.

Você sempre sai linda nas foto! Podia ser modelo!

Qual nada, só gosto de brincar e ai como foram de férias?

Ah você vai ter que esperar para ver eu fotografei tudo!

E a Narcisa?

Está com o Lúcius.

Ah mas me diz como foi a viagem com o Logan?

Maravilhosa! Mas não teve nada que sua cabecinha de vento está pensando não!

Mas eu não to pensando nada! Ta doida?- perguntou rindo.

Julien Woodard venha aqui agora mesmo.

Ai meus dragões o que eu fiz agora, eu não parei de te perturbar?

O que você falou com o Sirius?

Eu não falei nada, eu nem mesmo falo com o Sirius Black.- falou cruzando os braços.

É verdade ele nem ao menos lhe da confiança, mas se eu souber que tem um dedo seu nisso você está ferrada.

Do que tu ta falando o mortalha viva? - perguntou enquanto a garota se retirava balançando os longos cabelos.

Mortalha viva?

É claro Jo presta atenção ela é magra, ardilosa e perigosa, e só quer saber de absorver os outros.

Você tem uma imaginação e tanto. Vamos me conte como foram as suas férias!

Janeiro passou rápido logo correu a noticia do fim do tão falado namoro de Sirius com Éris, até a Murta que Geme sacaneava a garota quendo esta entrava no banheiro para se esconder das meninas quie queriam brigar com ela, Sirius terminou com ela diante de toda a escola e reproduziu tudo o que ela falou para Julien e para seus amigos. Fevereiro estava brilhante, parecia até que já era primavera tamanha a animação dos casais com o dia dos namorados até os professores estavam inspirados, os monitores coitados tiveram um imenso trabalho com as fadas e confetes, mas o castelo estava lindo todo decorado.

Nossa Lily você fica inda entre essas fadinhas.

Obrigada Tiago...

E era nesse ritmo que todos os namorados estavam, estavam muito inspirados para dizer a verdade.

E ai July você vai ficar bem?

Que pergunta é essa Lily desde quando eu morro só porque é dia dos namorados? Num é que eu consegui viver quinze anos da minha vida assim?

A então sai dessa cama vamos aproveitar o dia. Está tão bonito faz tanto tempo que não sai um sol assim.

Nada disso, vai pro seu encontro com o seu namorado que eu tenho o que fazer, como sempre tive.

Qualquer coisa me avisa. Sei lá, parece que hoje você não vai ter um dia muito bom, é melhor eu ficar com você. Comemoro com Tiago amanhã.

Que mania de me proteger vai logo, ou eu te jogo escada abaixo.- Lily saiu meio contrariada mais saiu.- E mais essa, esqueci de desmarcar com o Severus droga vou ter que ir lá...

Odeio dia dos namorados. - repetia sem parar enquanto andava em direção a Hogsmeade. Em todo caminho que passava via casais.

Ela chegou rapidamente e encontrou Severus esperando no bar da caverna do Fumace. Ela o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e desanimou quando viu a cara dele tão feliz, dava até tristeza de dizer que não ia ficar, que queria ficar o dia todo dentro do quarto trancada na torre do castelo.

Obrigada por me convidar para sair hoje, pelo menos tenho um amigo porque se fosse depender de arranjar um namorado estaria feita... Mas só vim aqui pra dizer que não to afim de sair hoje.

Não me diga que vai passar o dia encalhada na torre da Grifinória. Relendo todos os gibis velhos?

Pode ter certeza esses coraçõeszinhos me dão enjôos.

Se tivesse um namorado não estaria pensando desse jeito.

Bem, obrigada por querer desperdiçar seu Dia dos Namorados comigo, Severus.

Como se eu também tivesse namorada. E para comemorarmos esse dia e não ficarmos na fossa, preparei uma tarde maravilhosa para gente. - falou apontando para uma mesa no fundo da caverna com a mesa coberta com um pano azul suave , fadas sobrevoavam a mesa, e para manter um ar de romantismo tinha um véu transparente em volta da mesa e das duas cadeiras, Julien não teve coragem de ir embora.

Nossa isso tudo pra mim?- perguntou surpresa.

Pra que ter uma namorada tendo uma amiga igual a você?

Eu ainda não sei como você ainda não tem uma namorada Severus!- falou beijando novamente sua bochecha o deixando rosado.

– Fiz de tudo pra termos um dia dos namorados sem namorados perfeito .- falou levantando o véu para ela passar e puxando a cadeira.

O lanche estava sendo realmente perfeito, Severus evitou de falar sobre coisas da Sonserina e Julien da Grifinória para não discutirem, lembraram de velhos acontecimentos e riram muito com piadas. Lancharam ouvindo uma pequena banda que tocava no palquinho da caverna. A comida estava ótima e Severus parecia saber todas as preferencias dela, eles podiam ser amigos mas tinha muita coisa que não sabiam um do outro.

Sabe eu to tendo aulas de libanomencia, quer me deixar ver seu futuro?- falou enquanto tomavam vinhete.

Claro isso deve ser interessante.- falou bebendo também.

Nessa hora Sirius entrou na caverna com Úrsula sorridente ao seu lado, toda sua alegria se esvaiu quando viu a cena, só que ela pareceu não perceber, procurou se sentar numa mesa próxima, enquanto Úrsula acabava de abrir seus presentes um aluno que trabalhava como porta recados avisou que estava rolando bilhetes e se quizessem enviar era só falar com ele. Úrsula tinha os olhos brilhando cada vez mais a cada presente que abria.

A Sirius eu falei para não gastar tanto dinheiro comigo.

Ora mas não foi você que escolheu tudo? - essa definitivamente não era a resposta que estava esperando e finalmente olhou para ele e notou que ele não estava ali, estava somente olhando para a mesa ao lado onde Julien e Severus estavam sentados e ficou furiosa.

Então foi por isso que me trouxe aqui para ficar vigiando ela?-falou indignada.- Eu não admito isso!

Ah já que é assim eu já to cansado mesmo vamos voltar pro castelo.

O que? Mas já? Ah não.

Ué você não ta reclamando?

Ah, bom,então ve se me da alguma atenção.

Olha Úrsula eu só estou olhando para ele, porque o Snape é sonserino e apesar de tudo a Woddard é uma grifinória e se ele aprontar uma com ela vai ser uma ótima desculpa pra mim quebrar a cara dele, se ele avança um minimo e ela reclamar eu quebro a cara dele.

Bem se é só por causa disso, tudo bem.

Como se faz?- perguntou curiosa.

Fácil eu pego um incenso e você tem que acender com a sua varinha.

Incendio.- o incenso se acenceu e uma suave fumaça rosada e um odor de flores saiam da ponta do incenso fazendo Julien se enebriar ainda mais.

Agora é só analisar... Hum vamos ver nossa mais que coisa interessante, vamos ver apesar da aparencia você é muito delicada e precisa de muitos cuidados para não se magoar. Tem uma grande guerreira dentro de você o que a faz entrar em dúvida sobre que caminho seguir. E ai estou acertando?

Esta, mas pra mim você não ta vendo nada nesse incenso e sim esta praticando muita legismencia.

Que absurdo, você faz as mesmas aulas que eu e sabe que so podemos ter essa aula ano que vem.

E em que isso nos impede de aprender alguma coisa?- perguntou se aproximando mais dele sorrindo.- Desde quando a gente só consegue aprender as coisas frequentando aulas? -perguntou o encarando.- Severus você não mente pra mim não é verdade?

Por que essa pergunta agora?

Você sabe dos riscos que esta correndo se se envolver com aqueles que concordam com Voldemort...- falou baixo.- Você não vai se juntar a eles né? 

Por que você acha isso?

Eu gosto muito de você, você é um grande amigo e não merece se afundar com os outros malucos na lama.

Você só gosta de mim mesmo como seu amigo?- perguntou com o rosto muito perto do dela. O que deixou Sirius em alerta. Quando estavam com rosto cada vez mais próximo a ponto de se beijarem Julien olhou suavemente para cima e seus olhos se arregalaram ela se assustou a ponto de cair para tras com a cadeira e tudo, fazendo um escândalo e todos os olharam assustados. Sirius e Severus correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

O que foi que você fez com ela?- perguntou o segurando pelas vestes

Eu o que? A deixa pra lá, você está bem Julien?- falou Severus ajudando a levantar.

Ah obrigada, não eu to bem, eu acho que tomei vinhete demais... eu to vendo coisas... Severus você me desculpa mas eu acho melhor eu voltar para a escola... acho que to meio tonta esse vinhete tem mais alcool do que deveria...

Se quiser eu te levo.

Desde quando você voltou a falar comigo? Não muito obrigada agora eu que não quero falar com você, é fácil é só voltar agir como antes daquela aposta idiota que você fez. Severus você pode me acompanhar por favor?

Claro vamos quer apoio?

Não, não... ai.- falou se apoiando na mesa- Severus você viu se tinha alguém atras de você?

Atras de mim? Não não tinha ninguém. Por que?

Nada não vamos? Acho que to meia doida.- falou cambaleante e Severus colocou o braço dela sobre seus ombros.- Não precisa.

Deixa de ser teimosa, mas que estranho eu tomei a mesma quantidade que você...

... Já no quarto...

Julien você ta vendo coisas... ta certo que hoje é dia dos namorados mas não sabia que sua loucura ia chegar a esse ponto... vamos vamos tomar um banho e deitar pra descansar essa cabeça que você está precisando onde já se viu...- falou se encarando no espelho- Agora eu tenho que lembrar tomar vinhete demais faz mal a saúde mental, viu o que você fez? Você quase beijou o Severus, o Severus seu amigo!

E desde quando você não beija seus amigos?- ao ver aquilo ela realmente caiu pra trás, só que não acordou dessa vez.- July? Julien?

Lilian, posso falar um segundo com você?-falou em frente o retrato da mulher gorda.

Seboso posso saber o que quer falar com a minha namorada.

É de interesse somente dela Potter se quiser ela mesmo lhe dirá.

Podem parar por favor. Pode falar Snape não tem problema.

É sobre a Julien, ela ficou tonta em Hogsmeade e eu acho melhor você dar uma olhada nela porque eu duvido que ela va na Ala hospitalar... Ela provavelmente vai reclamar deu ter te contado e falar que esta muito bem, sabe como ela é, mas é sempre bom dar uma olhada.

Muito obrigada por avisar Snape eu vou ir ve-la, ela pode não estar bem. Você se importa Tiago?

Se você prometer que volta.

Claro, do jeito que ela é em cinco minutos eu estou de volta...-falou correndo para o quarto.

Quando Lily entrou no quarto viu Julien sorrindo de orelha a orelha separando vagarosamente a roupa que ia vestir, subiu tão preucupada para ver a amiga naquele estado de felicidade.O que era muito estranho contando que era dia dos namorados.

O que aconteceu?

Eu desmaiei...- falou sem pensar.

O que? Ta doida? E fala que desmaiou com essa cara de pau? O Severus falou que você só tinha ficado tonta...- falou encostando a mão na testa da amiga.

Eu to bem melhor. Eu fiquei tonta no bar e desmaiei aqui no quarto só.Vo toma um banho, vai o Tiago deve ta te esperando.

Você me fala com tanta calma assim que acabou de desmaiar? Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar com o Tiago?

Acho não você vai. Eu quero ficar sozinha então me da licensa.

Você ta me expulsando?

Se é assim que quer ver é sim. É você está sendo expulsa.

Eu não acredito.

Cai fora.- falou entrando no banheiro, enquanto Lily saia abismada do quarto.

Que cara é essa meu amor? Ela ta ruim mesmo? Quer ajuda?

Ela me expulsou do quarto.- falou pasma.

O que?- perguntou sem entender.

Ela me disse que desmaiou e que queria ficar sozinha.

Ah por favor Lily, ela não te expulsou e sim queria ficar sozinha. Todo mundo tem esse direito e mesmo que você ficasse com ela o que você faria?

Mas eu sou a amiga dela.

E os garotos também são meus amigos e eu não quero ficar sempre com eles. Lily todo mundo precisa de um tempo.

Você precisa de um tempo de mim?

Claro que não meu amor... Que tal irmos passear vamos aproveitar o que nos resta do dia dos namorados e deixa a Julien porque ela está bem.

Está melhor?

Ai pelas estrelas do céu... Num to não ainda to te vendo... To ficando maluca. Epa você não me viu tomando banho não né. Pronto! Não eu não vou fazer isso, não vou discutir com a minha imaginação.

Não eu não vi nada, bem que eu queria...

Ainda tenho uma imaginação sem vergonha, eu mereço. Só eu mesma...

Eu não sou sua imaginação e você sabe disso.

Mas também não é um fantasma.

Não, não sou.- falava rindo, mechendo nas coisas e tirando roupas da Julien do baú.

Então é minha imaginação. Eu vejo o que eu quero ver e não quero te ver então cai fora, to muito nova pra ficar maluca e para ficar arrumando bagunça de imaginação.

Como eu já disse você não ta maluca. Continua a cabeça dura de sempre e eu sei que você quer me ver, não só quer como necessita, hum cadê aquela saia apreta você fica linda com ela.

Pronto ainda é modesto e tarado, agora eu sei que não é minha imaginação. Só você pra começar a me perturbar desse jeito mesmo.

Até que enfim.

Perai e como pode me provar que você é você?

Hum... Já sei, eu sei com quem você ficou na madrugada de Hallowen na Floresta Proibida no ano passado com uma fantasia que meu Deus do céu.

Ei...- falou vermelha.

Foi comigo! Ou a vez em que...

Ta bom já ta provado, mas o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Eu já disse você preciosa de mim...

Mas o que você é?

Remus, Remus!

Oi Anne o que foi?

Ah é que você não voltou a falar comigo depois do baile, mas mesmo assim... Tome é para você.- falou lhe empurrando uma caixa e saindo correndo.

OBRIGADO!- gritou dando tchau para a menina.- Chocolates... hum legal. Adoro chocolates.

Remus estou te esperando que isso?

Chocolates, vamos quer dar uma volta em torno do lago?

Nossa como a noite hoje ta linda. Estrelada...- comentou Lily olhando pela janela do salão comunal.

Com certeza a lua está indo embora.- falou Remus animado.

Ótima para ficar com uma das minha gatinhas. Desculpa gente to indo nessa.- falou Sirius.

Eu acabei de ter uma idéia! Porque não vamos olhar as estrelas essa noite?

Não vai dar, eu combinei com as meninas que ia jogar bexiga com elas essa noite. Faz muito tempo que agente não faz isso...

Você prefere ficar fedorenta a ir passear comigo?

Claro que não, mas ela são minhas amigas.

E eu sou seu namorado, ainda to muito dependente de você, a quanto tempo que elas te tem? Heim Lily pede desculpas a ela, ou remarca pra amanhã. Se elas não quiserem eu peço a elas.

Ta bom, vou falar com elas. Afinal eu sei que você queria estar aprontando com seus amigos de vez em quando e fica comigo.

Não é nenhum sacrificio...

Principalmente pra mim é a primeira vez que meus deveres estão em ordem...

Oi Lily, está atrasada.

Desculpa meninas não tem como agente remarcar isso pra amanhã não.

Por mim não tem problema, afinal sem a Julien não tem graça mesmo.

Como? A Julien não vai jogar? Pensei que ela já estivesse até por aqui.

Não, quer dizer ela veio, tava meio aérea...

Meio? Completamente você quer dizer né Cisa, eu sei que a July é nossa amiga, mas o que ta acontecendo com ela? Só não bateu com cara na porta por milagre...

Sem ela não tem graça Lily, quem vai ficar contando piada pra nos desconcentrar? E eu que tava doida pra estreiar o jogo novo que meu pai me deu.

Hum, então agente remarca pra amanhã.

Se você conseguir falar com a July, diz que é amanhã no mesmo horário.

Tudo bem.

Mas fala umas três vezes pra ela entender.

Três vezes?

O que ouve Lily elas ficaram chateadas? Se ficaram não tem problema você joga com elas e...

Não longe disso, mais é que ta acontecendo alguma coisa de errado.

Por que?

Espera só um pouquinho ta bom Tiago que tenho que ver a Julien.

Lilian subiu as escadas para o quarto e viu a cama da amiga e a sua própria vazias.

Jia você viu a Julien?

Da última vez que vi ela tava descendo as escadas e devo falar que ela quase rolou escada abaixo.

Por que?

Ela tropeçou em alguma coisa se eu não me engano, porque se não eu não vejo motivo.

Então mais tarde eu falo com ela obrigada Jia!

Vamos logo Lily, daqui a pouco você vai querer entrar.

Está bem vamos logo.

Se passou uma semana e durante uma semana Tiago foi muito feliz tendo Lily só para ele, só que Lily estava muito preucupada por onde estaria andando Julien, até os meninos estavam preucupados toda vez que Remus encontrava Julien, ela evitava de falar com ele e parecia fugir dos outros, Pedro já estava ficando com medo dela já que uma vez ela lhe apontou a varinha e quanto a Sirius ela até mesmo o havia comprimentado.

Lilian você viu a Julien Woddard?

Não Tod por que?

Ela ainda não entregou a crítica, como vou fechar a edição, se a vir fala que eu estou a procurando. Se não vou ter que colocar qualquer coisa no lugar. O que é um problema...

Esta bem, assim que eu encontrar eu peço pra vim falar com você imediatamente.

Lily posso falar com você um instante?

Claro Remus.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Tod?

Não não, mas pode falar.

É que a Julien pegou cinco detenções essa semana por estar andando na Floresta Proibida ela nunca foi pega tantas vezes assim pela mesma coisa...

Mais essa garota, o que ta acontecendo? Perdeu todo o senso de responsabilidade?

É bom você falar com ela, porque agora toda cez que chego perto ela parece que tase escondendo de mim...- falou Remus chateado.

Não deve ser nada com você não Remus, ela já quase acertou o Pedro ontem...

Pede ajuda ao Tiago para procura-la duas pessoas é mais rápido.

Obrigada Remus.

Fala Lily o que houve? Você ta com uma cara. Pensei que estivessemos tendo uma semana perfeita.

E estamos mas tenho que achar a Julien.

Por que?

O Tod veio me procurar porque ela ainda não tinha entregue a critica do jornal e ela conseguiou cinco detenções ei sei que ela gosta mas creio que já é um absurdo.

Mas ela sempre faz várias é a primeira a entregar...

Pois ela não fez e ele não pode fechar a edição dessa semana, obviamente está preucupado e tem que colocar alguma coisa no lugar

É o Tod tem a maior preucupação com o jornal...

E então Tiago vai me ajudar?

Se fosse um dos garotos eu sei que você não pensaria duas vezes antes de ajudar. E sem contar que também considero Julien uma amiga e se presisassemos ela sempre estaria do nosso lado.

Que bom saber que você pensa exatamente como eu.

Espera só um instante que vou no quarto poegar um negócio e já volto...

Severus você acha que ela vai ceder? - perguntou Goyle preucupado.

Mas ela tem que ceder isso é absurdo, nós temos que convence-la de qualquer jeito.- disse Belatrix.

Dúvido, para falar a verdade acho uma péssima idéia, mas como não sou eu que decido.

É muito bom que você saiba que não decide nada, ela vai estar aonde hoje?- falou Lúcius.

Na Floresta Proibida provavelmente ela adora aquele lugar.- falou contrariado.

Então nós também vamos estar.

Mas é melhor você não ir Severus ela não precisa ficarsabendo que você faz parte do grupo pelo menos por enquanto.- falou Belatrix.

Que tal darmos uma olhada na Floresta Proibida primeiro?

Por que extamente lá?

Porque eu acho que é o mais provável...

É você tem razão vamos.

Eu te levo até e você fala com ea sozinha que é melhor.

Está bem.

Lily e Tiago foram se aproximando e viram uma pessoa falando sozinha perto de uma árvore, Tiago parou e deixou Lily seguindo sozinha não queria deixar Lily ir sozinha mas seria melhor para conversar com Julien até ele estava convencido que tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

Sinceramente July o que você tanto faz na floresta? Nunca vi um aluno gostar tanto daqui quanto você!

Você não entende Lily, a floresta proibida para muitos pode parecer aterrorizante, mas ela para mim é calma e confortadora, boa para acalmar os ânimos é silenciosa, é como se fosse um mundo a parte, um mundo lindo cheio de flores, árvores, seres, não existem monstros que querem fazer mal aos outros ou pessoas petulantes...

Eu não sabia que você pensava assim. Você está passando muito tempo por esses dias o que está acontecendo?

Lily eu posso dizer que você é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e uma bruxa com poderes incriveis melhores que os meu.

Não é verdade...

É sim, a única diferença é que eu não ligo de usar os meus, mas você é muito mais inteligente e tem um coração imenso tão grande que não precisa se esconder em um lugar para poder se sentir bem, porque você maravilhosa vê o que a de bom no ser mais asqueroso e eu não, sou uma simplória bruxa que se estoura fácil.

July você que é maravilhosa...

Vamos não se preucupe. E va fazer o que faz de melhor ok? Namorar! Não se preucupe comigo. Só quero ficar sozinha.

Está bem, mas pelo menos se aproxime mais da gente... Sentimos sua falta.

Vai logo o Tiago esta te esperando que eu sei. E não se preucupe com as detenções só aumentaram meus horários de dar aula.

Ela já foi...

Viu só até meus amigos devem estyar pensando que eu estou louquinha a culpa é sua.

Minha? Só estou tentando te defender! Heim minha professora preferida? Vamos acabe de me contar o que aconteceu na aula de hoje.

Mas você estava lá viu tudo!

Mas eu gosto de ouvir com seus comentários são mais legais!

Ta bom. Onde eu parei?

Nas mãos? Sinceramente se eu pudesse dava umas porradas naquele garoto.

Deixa eu falar se quer tanto ouvir... ai ele veio cheio de graça pegando na minha mão e dizendo que eu era garota mais linda que ele já tinha conhecido...

Não adianta o seu destino é que seus alunos se apaixonem por você.

Quantas vezes eu tenho que mandar você calar a boca? É muito difícil? Se não eu esqueço de tudo.

Eu acho que os seus amigos desconfiaram de alguma coisa.

Também você não ajuda né, fica falando e fazendo careta me fazendo rir para o nada, ameaçar os outros, correr. Agora fica quieto que eu quero descansar.

Descansar esqueceu que tem comensais mirins por aqui?

Claro que não, mais eu to agindo feito louca o tempo todo, vigiando para que não ameacem mais ninguém, para que não façam nada, correndo de um lado pro outro eu mereço descanso.

E procura na Floresta Proibida.

Aqui ninguém me enche o saco a não ser você é claro... O que não é um grande consolo.

Mais bem que antes você gostava quando eu estava aqui com você.

Fica quieto.

Pra...

Eu to ouvindo passos. Está vindo alguém.

Falando com os centauros Woodard?- perguntou Belatrix irônica.

Ah são vocês? Pensei que fosse alguém.- falou Julien cortante.

Nós notamos que você anda tomando conta da gente.

Eu o que? Não consigo tomar conta nem da minha vida vou cuidar da vida de vocês?- falou gesticulando muito como a professora de adivinhação.

Por favor nós sabemos que você esta a par de tudo que estamos fazendo.-falou novamente Belatrix.

Pois queremos que saiba que você foi escolhida. Sabemos que é inteligente e que quer o melhor para todos de sua família e para você.- falou Lucius sério cortando Belatrix.

Não estou entendendo...- falou colocando a varinha nas costas por segurança.

Sabemos que você já tem idéia do que nós estamos fazendo e queremos que você também faça parte.- disse Goyle.

Você está conseguindo tudo do jeito mais fácil.

E se eu não quiser já pensaram nisso?

Então pediremos que pense bastante, vai ver que é o melhor que pode escolher.

July? Julien está ai?

Vem vindo gente, depois agente conversa mais "July"...- eles sumiram e de repenre ele voltou.

Então foi você que me chamou?

Não disse que você precisava de mim?

É pelo visto tu não vai me largar tão cedo...

I ai vocês acham que ela vai se juntar a nós?

Dúvido.

Então ela vai ter que aprender do modo mais difícil, viram como ela estava estranha?

Ela já ta assim já faz um bom tempo, não é verdade Severus? Desde de aquele encontro de vocês.

É ela ta estranha sim, me disse que ta vendo umas coisas...

Então está na hora de falarmos com o Professor MacLane.

Mas falar o que cês tão doidos?

Ah você vai ficar sabendo pode ficar tranquilo Severus.

E é isso Professor achamos que se ela não quer vir por bem.

Vem por mal.

Vocês tem razão vou enviar uma coruja agora mesmo para umas certas pessoas.

Não precisamos fazer nada professor?

Façam o que fazem de melhor em pouco tempo veram o resultado.

Mas e os outros grifinórios?

Se vier um deles, vai ser fácil convercer os outros.

Mas a Julien não é a mais difícil?

Ela já sabe o que estamos fazendo por isso é que começamos por ela, se fizessemos algo com os outros ela iria fazer alguma coisa e não queremos aparecer assim tão rápido.

Julien caminhava devagar para a escola e lá de cima da Torre da Grifinória quatro pessoas a olhavam viam que era a hora de tomar uma atitude tinham que saber o que estava acontecendo.

Oh o grupo todo reunido, as não falta o Pedro. Boa noite a vocês meus queridos eu vou me deitar.

Julien você está bem?

Eu pensei que a conversa com a Lily tinha esclarecido tudo.

Mas ainda assim...

Eu só quero ficar sozinha...- falou subindo as escadas do quarto.

Ela não está legal...

Julien abriu seu baú e procurou uma caixa que estava escondida lá no fundo, suspirava alto se segurava para não chorar, dentro da caixa um monte de recortes de jornal, ela pegou um e sentiu a primeira de muitas lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto.Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho mas que ela sabia que provavelmente terminaria em pesadelo. Passou a mão pela rosoto e começou a ler devagar a noticia de primeira página do Profeta Diário.

"Foi atacada essa semana a família Scutellaro por um exímio bruxo Ninguém conseguiu achar nenhum suspeito.  
Foram atacados dentro de sua casa e o bruxo não deixou nenhuma pista a única coisa que foi divulgada é que a família foi atacada por um feitiço imperdoável Todas as janelas da casa foram quebradas. Mas havia resquicios de pó de flú na lareira. Provavelmente deixado por um dos moradores.  
A filha de apenas 3 anos Nicolle Scutellaro foi atacada no quarto enquanto dormia, Midred Scutellaro, seu marido Bill Scutellaro e seu filho mais velho Nicholas Scutellaro de apenas 15 anos foram mortos na sala..."

Nick... Se não fosse tão atrasado, se tivesse saido de casa na hora certa, estaria aqui comigo... Porque você tinha sempre que se atrasar?- perguntou ela com uma lágrima teimosa descendo pelo seu rosto.

Porque eu adorava ver você irritada...

Mais uma semana se passou com seus amigos intrigados e Julien mais ainda sabia que os sonserinos iriam aprontar alguma e eles estavam muito quietos ultimamente, enquanto guardava seu material da aula de Transfiguraçãi avançada se ouviu um estrondo e a porta se abriu o que fez com que todos os alunos se assustassem.

Com licensa todos fiquem sentados por favor.- falou um homem de vestes brancas.

Professora, pode nos informar que é Julien Moira Woodard?

Sou eu...

Pode nos acompanhar até aqui fora por favor.

Todos os alunos fiquem em sala. - falou a professora Minerva saindo junto com os gomens e Julien.

Com o apoio do Ministro da Magia iremos leva-la para o Hospital Saint Mungus. Para a sessão de casos irrecuperáveis.

O que?- eles a agarraram pelos braços.

Soltem a menina vou chamar o professor Dumbledore agora mesmo!

Estamos cumprindo ordem do Ministro da Magia.

Mas ele não manda aqui em Hogwarts.- falava professora Minerva enquanto todos os quadros estavam agitados sem conseguir se conter os marotos e Lilian sairam da sala.

Você não sabe nada da minha vida! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM NADA DA MINHA VIDA! ME LARGA!

Solte-a. Não podem pegar uma aluna em Hogwarts sem minha autorização.

Temos autorização do prórpio Ministro da Magia e ele está vindo, tinha a impressão que não deixaria levar a garota.

Então vão ter que esperar ele chegar. Professora Minerva aguarde com a Julien e os outros por favor na sua sala, vou falar com os pais dela e vocês quatro para a minha sala agora.

Por favor você ainda tem uma imagem sua na casa dos Woodard?

Sim senhor.- falou a imagem se sentindo muito importante.

Então peçam para vir até aqui imediatamente por favor. Enquanto isso quero ter uma palavra com vocês. Por que estão fazendo isso, ela não é amiga de vocês?

Nós não fizemos nada.- falou Tiago confuso.-Não fomos nós que chamamos o Ministério, mas admitimos que ela está estranha.

Você também acha o mesmo Remus.

Acho que eu não posso julgar ninguém professor.

Dê a sua opnião, por favor.

Creio que eu mais do que ninguém sei que a Julien não é perigo para ninguém nessa escola.

E vocês? Acham justo o que estão fazendo? Não querem o melhor para ela?

Por isso mesmo professor... Por ser nossa amiga queremos o melhor para ela.- disse Lily firmemente.- Mas posso dizer com toda certeza do mundo que não foi nenhum de nós que a denunciou.

Eu sei que não foram vocês. Mas também sei que vocês estavam julgando que a Julien não estava bem.

Professor Dumbledore viemos o mais rápido possivel!- falou Moira entrando apressadamente na sala sendo encaminhada pelo professor Flintwick.

O que esta acontecendo com a minha filha?- perguntou Wiilian preucupado.

Vamos descer rápido, estão achando que ela está tendo alucinações.

Alucinações com o que?- perguntou Moira.

Não é com o que e sim com quem.

Oi Cristopher...

Lilian? O que está acontecendo com a Julien me fala a verdade você que é amiga dela.

Eu não sei, ela só tem andado estranha, falando sozinha...

Falando sozinha? Não pode ser a Julien é a pessoa mais sensata da família...- falou descendo as escadas correndo atrás dos pais os outros foram atrás.

Larguem a minha filha!

O que vocês pensam que estam fazendo?

Somos enviados do Ministro da Magia e temos o direito de leva-la .

Solta minha irmã seu brutamontes...- falou Cristopher sendo segurado Por Sirius e Remus.

Quem estão malucos são vocês que querem levar uma adolescentes para Saint Mungus!- falou professora Minerva indignada.

Ela é um risco para os outros alunos.

Vocês é que são um risco para os alunos.

Soltem ela.- falou uma voz desconhecida.

NÃO! NÃO ME SOLTEM! SAIA DAQUI.

SOLTEM ELA AGORA!- a voz falou mais alto assustando todo mundo menos Julien e o professor Dumbledore.

SAIA DAQUI, NÃO OUSE APARECER !

July é ele...

Ele quem Cristopher?

Ela não é maluca a culpa é minha.

Não por favor...

Mas eles vão tranca-la e eu não vou permitir isso.

Pois eu prefiro que me tranquem, mas que você continue comigo...

July eu só voltei para te dizer adeus.- falou aparecendo.

Nicholas...

Ela não estava falando sozinha estava falando comigo entenderam?- os agente soltaram Julien que caiu no chão chorando.

Você não deveria aparecer...

Agora eu tenho que ir, já fiz mais do que deveria ter feito. Adeus.

Adeus.- falou enquanto a imagem sumia.

July...- sua mãe a braçou forte enquanto Cristopher se sentava no chão sem acreditar e seu pai suspitava.

Vou encaminha-los até a saida senhores.

Vocês deixem eles sozinhos.- falou a professora Minerva para os marotos e Lily.

July porque você não nos contou querida?

Eu não podia...

Você não quer ir para casa? Fica lá uns dias...

Eu fico até em casa com você.- falou Cristopher alisando seus cabelos.

Não, está tudo bem eu vou ficar aqui e resolver alguns problemas. Eu só fiquei com saudades.

Assim que quiser voltar não tenha dúbioda é só nos chamar.

Vocês sabem que não posso ir agora.

É nós sabemos.- faou o pai da menina a abraçando.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Ah você me viu?

De relance. Estou esperando o Severus cade a Sophia?

Está conversando com alguma amigas...Quer dar uma volta?

Não obrigada... -Falou andando acabando tropeçando e acabando por torcer o tornozelo.- Ai... droga...

Machucou?

Anh? Não é só uma dorzinha estupida já va passar.

Estupida... Vamos é melhor ir até a enfermaria.

Eu posso ir sozinha falou tentando andar.

Deixa de ser teimosa. - Falou a pegando no colo de surpresa deixando seus rostos muito próximos.- Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje...- falou se aproximando ainda mais com os olhos fixos nos dela. O que era um grande choque de olhos azuis brilhantes,como o encontro entre o céu e o mar.

------------------------------

Este capítulo já era para estar no ar faz pelo menos duas semanas só que aconteceu um probleminha... O capítulo sumiu! O caso é que tenho todas as minhas fics salvas em disquete mas, esse cap. estava totamente incompleto lá pela metade. Tive que fazer tudo de novo... E eu ainda inventei outras duas fics que estão atrasando a minha vida, mas prometo atualizar o mais rápido possivel!  
Ah vamos as explicações, tenho deixado muito gente em dúvida porque eu foco muito na Julien e no Sirius, é porque essa fic é para mostrar como eles se conheceram porque é a antecedência de duas fics minhas que já estão terminadas e no ar que são:

Fortes Ligações ( eles não aparecem)  
Batalha para Dois (ai já tem todo um envolvimento deles)

E a Lily também é peça chave para essas duas fics mas se eu enfocar nela agora eu vou perder todo o fio da meada... Espero que me compreendam, valeu!  
Se preparem meu site está chegando para facilitar a vida de meus leitores, com todas as minhas fics que são divididas em séries, essa fic faz parte da série "Ligações" que são quatro fics, vamos dizer na ordem:

Adoráveis Marotos, Adoráveis Desordeira (em andamento)  
Fortes Ligações (terminada)  
Batalha para Dois (terminada)  
Godrics Hollow Berço das Confusões ( ainda não publicada)

Mas tem outras três séries que aposto que vão adorar!

A Série Diário que é totalmente comédia:

Diário (terminada)  
Uma Grande Família (não publicada)

A Série Princesa (Com base no livro O Diário da Princesa):

Vida Principesca

A Série Songs

Fora de Alcance Amor Real

Valeu, um abraço, um beijo, um olhar hipnotizante e uma mordida aonde desejar.

Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	14. Encontros e Desencontros

CAPÍTULO 14: Encontros e Desencontros

Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria pelo penos é isso que nossa turma esperava que iria acontecer, esperava mas infelizmente nem sempre é o que acontece...

Lily podemos falar com você e os meninos?

Claro...

Nós queriamos agradecer por vocês serem amigos dela.- Sirius se sentiu mal com a afirmação da mãe de Julien.

Ai, cuidem dela por mim.- pediu Cristopher.

Ela já saiu da sala da professora Minerva?

Já sim.

Tchau!- falaram os três subindo as escadas.

Então... Cadê ela?

O que cadê a Julien?

Ela sumiu de novo?

Onde será que se enfiou agora. Deve estar furiosa com agente pesnado que fomos nós que chamamos o Ministério.

Qual nada no mínimo vai pensar que fui eu.

Que isso Sirius...

Vou procurar ela no nosso quarto.

Vamos garotos vamos para o nosso quarto...

O que vão fazer lá?- perguntou Lily confusa.- Não é melhor vocês irem procurar ela?

Nós vamos fica tranquila.

Nós só vamos...

Colocar uma blusa...

É isso!

Os garotos procuravam desesperados o mapa dentro dos baús, quando Remus gritou que sabia onde estava.

Ta aonde?

O Filch quase pegou da mão do Pedro...

Não acredito, nós demoramos anos para montar e ele entregar para o Filch?

Não eu consegui pegar e disse que ia entregar a professora Minerva, deixei dentro da minha bolsa.

Então vamos ver logo onde a Julien se enfiou!

Hum... Não ta perto da Floresta...

Nem, na cozinha.

Ta na Torre!

Aqui?

Aqui! Bem em cima de nós!- comentou Remus admirado.

Ela vai se jogar? Fazer companhia aos fantasmas?- perguntou Sirius assustado.- Vamos logo atrás dela!

Chamem a Lily!

Lá em cima do telhado da Torre da Grifinória estava Julien, os marotos e Lily subiram assustado, como ela conseguiu subir sozinha e com medo de altura? Medo não, pavor. Mas pararam, de se perguntar ao ver a cena que nunca iriam se esquecer em suas vidas. Uma luz extrema surgiu de frente para eles, uma luz vinda do céu como se um anjo fosse pairar na sua frente.

Por que?

Eu lhe disse que se me descobrissem eu teria que partir e pelo menos agora poderei lhe dizer adeus.

Adeus...- falou com uma lágrima lhe correndo a face a imagem de Nicholas se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Vocês cuidem dela pra mim. Ah e estarei de olho em vocês.

Pode deixar...

Adeus.- falou sumindo novamente.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui em cima?- peguntou ela assustada ao olhar para trás.

Ficamos preucupados...

E como me acharam?

Essa é uma pergunta que eu também queria fazer...- falou Lily.

Como?

É Sirius.

Ah o Pedro tava dando uma volta de vassoura e te viu aqui em cima.- falou Remus no melhor tom que conseguiu.

E vocês vieram assim? São uns malucos...- falou Julien se levantando os meninos viram que ela tinha pelo menos umas 30 cordas em volta de si.- Ai Jesus amado só o senhor pra me ajudar a descer agora...

Rs eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa pra você subir aqui em cima!

Não ria Remus e muito menos você Black, eu quase morri do coração umas dez vezes... Posso descer para o quarto de vocês? É mais fácil...

Claro!

Bem depois dessa pequena aventura onde quase morri de medo, eu queria pedir desculpas a vocês...

Desculpas?- perguntou Lily confusa.

Pensamos que queria tacar alguma coisa nas nossas cabeças. - disse Tiago sinceramente.

Ou quaquer coisa do gênero...- falou Sirius.

Não tenho porque fazer uma coisa dessas. Afinal vocês devem ter se preucupado muito comigo e eu não queria fazer isso com vocês, sinto muito. Era só que eu não queria assustar vocês...

July não fomos nós que chamamos o Ministério.

Mas eu nunca pensei uma coisa dessas, de NENHUM de vocês eu sei que vocês nunca fariam uma coisa dessas!

Sério? - perguntou Sirius surpreso.

Sério, e que tal comermos alguma coisa agora estou cheia de fome...

Essa é a Julien Woodard que nós conhecemos.- falou Remus rindo.  
Temos que dar um jeito para a Julien voltar ao normal ao que era antes de começar esse ano.

E se possivel dela voltar a falar com o Sirius porque essa situação ta ficando muito chata.

Verdade nem podemos conversar direito...

Lily eu tive uma idéia!

Ah não, ta maluco Pontas? O que você acha que eu sou? Sadomasoquista?

Por favor Almofadinhas...

Ah não mesmo, Pontas esse é nosso último fim de semana em Hogsmeade esse ano, hoje eu tenho um senhor encontro com três garotas e outra eu não vou atrapalhar minha vida social que é muito boa por sinal, porque a Lily pensa que você é um tarado e ainda não confia em você.

Não é por causa disso... ta isso é uma parcela bem consideravel, mas o fato é que a Woodard é a melhor amiga dela cara, sabe como é fica sozinha jogada as moscas... Coitada ela é muito arrogante e ninguém gosta de sair com ela, apesar de ser nossa amiga também temos de admitir... A Lily diz que não é nada por causa disso que ela é que não gosta de ninguém daqui, mais eu sei que é mentira.

Não adianta. Eu não tenho pena dela. Ela vive com um sonserino nós odiamos, me xinga, já me humilhou, já teve fama de louca, sai azarando uns alunos... Bem essa é a unica coisa boa nela , o fato dela praguejar alguns alunos e o vasto palavreado.

Viu duas coisas! Tenha pena de mim! Meu grande amigo! Meu melhor amigo! Meu irmão!

Chama o aluado.- disse já enfiando uma camisa pela cabeça.

Não da, ele tem um monte de coisa da monitoria e o Pedro sumiu...

...Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino...

Ah por favor Lily tenha pena de mim... Eu não mereço mais um encontro com o Black, já me bastou o Baile... ele é muito CHATO E ARROGANTE... Sabia que eu combinei de sair hoje com a Joaenne e com a Narcisa já faz um tempão que agente não faz isso, nem você! E sem contar que hoje é o último passeio sinceramente eu não quero ir com o Black...

Ah July por favor. Eu não quero sair sozinha com o Tiago...

Mas do que você ta falando quantas vezes vocês sairam sozinhos?

E me arrependo. O Tiago é um tarado!- falou se contorcendo de rir por dentro.

Não sei do que você ta falando na primeira mão boba dele você o azara, e sem contar que com certeza nós vamos dar um jeito para vocês ficarem sozinhos e vai acabar nós dois discutindo e brigando por alguma coisa idiota...

Por favor por mim!- falou se jogando em cima da cama da amiga.

Vamos até o quarto deles perguntamos se ele quer sair comigo e pronto. Eu sei que ele vai dizer não. Tenho certeza disso, agente não consegue conversar nem dez segondos Lily.

Vamos eu sei que ele não vai negar um pedido meu. E ele vai ficar contigo o tempo todo e sem brigar!

E quem disse que eu quero?-perguntou revirando os olhos.- Ele é um idiota, uma cruza rara e estranha de trasgo mongol com trouxa...

Para de falar bobera, todas as garotas de Hogwarts acham ele lindo!

Não querida você está errada, QUASE todas as garotas de Hogwarts acham ele lindo. E que história é essa? até o ano passado você concordava comigo o Tiago esta te afetando muito.

Vai dizer que você não acha nada de bonito nele?

Eu não. Ele parece mais um cachorro babão correndo atrás das garotas...

Lily a arrastou até o quarto dos meninos com Julien um tanto relutante, mas pararam na porta já que ouviram que eles estavam falando delas.

Tiago, eu já disse que não! A Woodard é uma chata. Eu não gosto dela , ela não é feia mas já tentei ficar com ela e ela não quis isso é um terror para minha reputação, mesmo sendo uma aposta que ela sabia. Eu posso enumerar os defeitos dela e ainda vão faltar dedos, meu caro amigo.

Pensa ela tem um par de olhos azuis lindos claros como água e o cabelo dela é legal... Sem contar o sorriso...

Como eu vou saber se ela nunca solta aqueles cabelos cada dia é uma coisa doida diferente. Um coque, tranças...

Por favor cara prometo que é última vez que te peço. Depois vocês somem e se separam mesmo.Vocês não ficam nem vinte minutos juntos.

Ta mais eu quero dez galeões. O dobro se formos no Três Vassouras antes... Lá é muito movimentado.

Beleza.- falou animado seria hoje que conseguiriam voltar ase falar.

Mas quero adiantado.

Lilian ficou abismada em ouvir aquilo, sabia que Sirius ainda estava com raiva de Julien mas não até chegar a esse ponto. Julien sentia uma lágrima escorrer por sua face nunca havia feito nada demais para que ele falasse aquilo dela, podiam ter se desentedido muito, podia te-lo humilhado mas ela pelo menos tinha o salvado de uma boa, nunca pensaria que ele fizesse uma coisa dessas . Secou-a rapidamente antes que Lily a visse, pois se ela notasse algo alguma coisa terrivel iria acontecer e seria um mistério saber qual foi o feitiço que ela iria usar e que deixaria Sirius no mínimo desfigurado.

Mas eles são uns filhos da...-falou indignada.

Lily por favor a mãe deles não tem culpas coitadas. Eu devia saber que ele não me suportava. Vamos já esta provado que ele não quer ir comigo então vamos voltar que eu tenho que me arrumar, eu vou encontrar com as meninas na Zonkos para comprar as coisas para os próximos jogos e depois o Severus nós temos muito o que conversar...

Ah não eu tenho que ir lá... O tipo de garoto do Sirius vai entrar em extinção e é hoje! Tenho que abavar com a raça dele!

Não, não tem. O Tiago não tem nada haver com isso , viu ele me defendeu. Vamos não va brigar com ele por causa disso. Vamos eu tenho que me arrumar.

Vai se arrumar? Você nunca se arruma.-falou com um sorriso.

Claro para que eu ia me arrumar? Para quando o Black estava dando em cima de mim? Ou quando estou dando aulas?- falou com um sorriso .- Pra que eu tenho que me arrumar para não sair dessa escola ou até mesmo com essa mala sem alça, sem fundo, sem rodinha...

E vai com quem?

O Severus me convidou já não disse? Você tava prestando atenção no que eu falei?

O Snape? A Julien tantos garotos que querem sair com você... Ontem mesmo o Thomas te chamou... O Chang, o Jason...

Mas o Severus é meu amigo , ele pode não gostar de você e do marotos, mas ele gosta de mim e eu também não gosto dos amigos dele então estamos quites. Não que todos os marotos sejam meus amigos, longe disso mas ele não gosta dos grifinórios e eu não gosto dos sonserinos. Apesar de que eu também não gosto de alguns Grifinórios...

Ta bom ,vamos parar com esse assunto. Já que quer se arrumar. Eu vou te ajudar.

Por favor né Lily eu sei me arrumar, não me arrumava aqui porque não tem ninguém que valha a pena nessa escola.

Ah mais eu quero ver a cara do Sirius quando você descer linda e maravilhosa e não vai sair com ele! Ah isso vai ser magnifico!

Ta , vamos vamos. Você não tem ajudar o Lupin com os afazeres da monitoria?

Ah depois eu do um dia todinho livre pra ele!

Vou enviar uma coruja para o Severus para que ele me espere aqui em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Então vamos nos arrumar que você tem que ficar mais linda do que já é. Para mostrar umas coisas pra esse moleque...

Tiago e Sirius estavam esperando no salão comunal elas descerem, Sirius estava impaciente enquanto Tiago já estava acostumado.

Ai , ela é chata e ainda atrasada.

Fica quieto Sirius você ta sendo bem pago.

Pois eu to achando poco... Nossa a Shanaia ta linda. Ali dando o maior mole e eu aqui esperando a Woodard...

Puta merda como você é chato... Ai acho que elas já vem.

Aleluia já não era sem tempo.

Lily desceu na frente, linda com um vestido curto lilás e logo atras desceu Julien havia soltado os cabelos que viviam presos, seus olhos azuis estavam destacados pelos lápis que haviam passado, sua boca estava com um batom suave, ela havia deixado as roupas largas e folgadas de lado, colocou uma blusa azul bem decotada sem manga que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos e uma saia preta um pouco acima do joelho que tinha uma fenda profunda e sandálias plataforma. Desceu elegantemente as escadas e lançou um olhar para os garotos.

Nossa... - balbuciou Sirius.

E ai vamos Tiago?

Claro , você esta linda Lily. Estpidamente bonita!- falou lhe ogerecendo braço que ela aceitou.

Obrigada.

Tchau Lily encontro você depois lá em Hogsmeade.

O quê?- perguntou Tiago não entendendo nada olhando para a car da namorada.

Ué vamos, a Julien vai se encontrar com o amigo dela depois agente deve ser esbarrar por lá né July. Vai lá você vai arrasar.

É, depois agente se encontra.

Ela não ta linda Sirius?- perguntou Lily com a voz mais doce que tinha que fez Julien ter vontade de vomitar.

Anh? É ta sim... Eu pensei que você fosse comigo.

E por que eu iria? Eu sei que você não gosta da minha companhia.

E sem contar que nunca marcaram para sair juntos por que sairiam agora?- questionou Lily deixando Tiago surpreso, ela vendo sua confusão piscou para ele marotamente.

E eu não uso o caderninho de manual de beleza feito por você então sei perfeitamente que não gosta e para falar verdade eu também não gosto da sua companhia então com licensa estou atrasada. Meu acompanhante deve estar impaciente...

O que?

É meu amigo pode me devolver o galeão depois tá...- falou Tiago no ouvido dele.

Vamos, Tiago.

Todos desceram juntos , Sirius ainda indignado .

O que eu não acredito ela me dispensou para sair com o seboso? Linda daquele jeito para sair com o seboso...

Pelo menos isso você sabe , e não sei porque esta tão revoltado Sirius, ele a convidou e você não queria sair com ela mesmo. Eles são amigos e quem sabe não podem ter algo mais?

Como você sabe? Eu nunca disse que não queria sair com ela? Só que queria uma certa distância... Mas hoje ela me parece diferente.

Ela não esta diferente está como sempre só porque mudou de roupa não quer dizer que seja outra pessoa.

Pois eu não me importo de sair com ela.

Nós ouvimos você o contrário, estavamos indo perguntar se você queria ir com ela, já que eu tive que implorar para ela aceitar ir com você, quando chegamos na porta ouvimos a conversa de vocês e posso dizer que ela teve que me segurar para eu não ir falar poucas e boas mais como eu já vi sua cara de retardado quando ela te dispensou isso me deixou muito mais aliviada.

Ela também ouviu?

Tudo. Que tal irmos agora. E você não precisa fazer companhia, tchau.- Assim Tiago entendeu o porque da mudança dos planos pelo menos de uma parte dele.

Sirius ainda estava atordoado, nunca havia imaginado que Julien pudesse ser tão bonita, sabia que as conversas dela eram legais de tanto que a perturbou para sair com ela, mas nunca tinha visto tão bonita. Preferiu parar de pensar nela, foi até o Zonkos e o três vassouras só que acabou a encontrando lá rindo ao lado do Snape, ela nunca havia dado um sorriso daquele jeito quando estava ao seu lado aquilo o deprimiu um pouco só um pouco já que logo depois estava sentado com uma garota ao seu lado. Mas não resistia a cada sorriso que ela dava ele a encarava. "Eu vou olhar para outro lado agora", pensou, mas sua cabeça parecia determinada a se ficar naquela direção. Mentalizou várias coisas e pensou no que poderia estar fazendo com aquela garota que estava ao seu lado, mas não adiantava só lembrava das piadas, das brincadeiras, das conversas.

Eu to ficando maluco!

Que?

Ah nada não Sophi , quer uma cerveja amanteigada?

Claro!

Me desculpe Severus eu vou lá fora respirar um pouco e já volto isso ta muito cheio hoje... e os seus amigos estão te chamando me encontra lá fora depois...

Tudo bem. Saio em cinco minutos.

Nossa que muvuca... As garotas parece que estão desesperadas.

É verdade, todas loucas por mim.

Sirius? Tu não tava lá dentro?

Ah você me viu?

De relance. Estou esperando o Severus cade a Sophia?

Está conversando com alguma amigas...Quer dar uma volta?

Não obrigada... -Falou andando acabou tropeçando e enfiando o pé em um buraco acabando por torcer o tornozelo.- Ai... droga...

Machuco?

Anh? Não é só uma dorzinha estupida já va passar.

Estupida... Vamos é melhor ir até a enfermaria.

Eu posso ir sozinha falou tentando andar.

Deixa de ser teimosa. - Falou a pegando no colo de surpresa deixando seus rostos muito próximos.- Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje...- falou se aproximando ainda mais com os olhos fixos nos dela. O que era um grande choque de olhos azuis brilhantes,como o encontro entre o céu e o mar.

Ele deve estar fazendo isso só por que hoje eu me arrumei ele não gosta de mim de verdade...pensou. Quando iam se beijar.

O que aconteceu?- perguntouSeverus assustado vendo Julien no colo de Sirius.

Anh? Severus! Pode me soltar Black, você me ajuda a ir até a enfermaria né?

Claro! Se machucou?- Sirius a soltou no chão com muito esforço não queria deixar ela ir com Snape.

Valeu pela ajuda Sirius...- falou dando as costas a ele.

Nós voltamos a nos falar? Ou é impressão minha?- perguntou enquanto Julien andava devagar com Severus.

Pode se dizer que sim.- falou rindo.

Enquanto isso atrás de algumas árvores tinha dois enamorados muito animados com suas novas conquistas.

E ai Lily acha que nós dois vamos nos dar bem como cupido?- perguntou Tiago desajeitando os cabelos, animado.

Com certeza!- falou rindo.

Mas que tal agora nós darmos uma volta e começar a agir como namorados?

Poxa vida mas aquele buraco que você colocou ai, pode machucar mais alguém e pode não ter ninguém para ajudar...

Ta bom vamos tapar e depois agir como duas pessoas normais, ok?

É na medida do possivel.- falou Lily rindo.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Todos olhavam abobalhados para ela que parecia que ia morrer de desgosto, foi andando lentamente para a sala com Joaenne e Narcisa atrás dela para que evitasse de sair correndo, o que bem que tentou fazer mas não conseguiu ir muito longe. Estava com sapatos de salto que somente as patricinhas usavam, nem Narcisa usava aquilo, meias calças que e sua opnião a apertava, saias muito mais curtas como ela comparou apenas alguns centimetros abaixo das organizadoras de torcida, blusa social sem o casaco ou a capa de Hogwarts que definiam todos seu corpo e para fechar os cabelos negros e lisos estabam soltos e esvoaçantes.

Só vocês para me fazer pagar esse mico.

Quem me fez andar com as roupas do Lucius e almoçar e jantar com os sonserinos...

E quem me proibiu de usar os meus sapatos fora da sala de aula e me fez dar 45 piruetas com a vassouras?

Mas vocês estão sendo muito mais cruéis comigo...

Para a palhaçada e entra logo nessa sala.- falou Joaenne tirando mais uma foto.- Para a posteriodridade.

Ou para mandar para o Logan tanto faz.- falou Narcisa rindo.

Que consolo.

------------------------------

Capítulo pequenino, mas feito com muito amor! Prometo que o próximo vem mais rápido!

Beijos Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	15. Esquecimento Grupal

Capítulo 15: Esquecimento Grupal

Já vai dormir July desde quando você dorme cedo? São dez horas!

Ué eu sempre durmo cedo esqueceu que dia é amanhã?

Ué sábado, por isso mesmo você sempre gosta de dormir mais... Ah nem te contei amanhã eu e Tiago vamos andar por Hogwarts e ele vai me amostrar umas passagens e muito mais!

Boa noite Lilian.- falou se virando.

O que houve? Você discutiu com o Sirius, não estavam se falando?

Cala a boca Lily se não paro de falar é com você.

Julien desceu correndo as escadas parecia que queria fugir e esbarrou em alguém mas nem viu quem era só queria sair dali. Logo depois desceu Lily.

Oi meus queridos.- falou se sentando ao lado de Remus e Tiago beijando seu namorado.

Boa dia Lily.- falou Remus.- Hoje não temos muito trabalho vai poder passear despreucupada.

Pode deixar Remus sabádo que vem você ta livre de tudo.- falou animada.

Não se preucupe todo mês você tem uma semana de trabalho dobrado...

Não é nada demais comparado a um fim de semana Remus, com esse pessoal todo trancado no castelo.

Lily posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Claro.

O que ta acontecendo com a Julien?

Por que você ta pensando nisso Tiago? Depois da semana passado acho que ela ta muito bem principalmente agora que todos podemos ter uma conversa civilizada...

Porque a Eris acabou de esbarrar e xingar ela, e ela não fez,nem falou nada, só seguiu o caminho dela.- falou Remus.- Será que o Nicholas voltou?

Não ela teria nos contado...

Vai ver não queria que eu brigasse com ela.- falou Sirius descendo as escadas rindo com vontade.

Até paresse né Sirius, é mais fácil você se juntar com a Julien para azarar a folgada.

Mas deve ter alguma coisa errada porque se ela ta até me tratando bem do jeito dela é claro porque não falaria com vocês?

Se quiser eu vou lá falar com ela.

Não Remus é melhor a Lil ir lá.

EU?

O por que da duvida? Ela é a sua amiga.

É que hoje sei lá ela tava estranha, quer dizer desde ontem a noite, ela me tratou de um jeito e olha que eu só perguntei o que aquelas corujas estavam trazendo, sabe tinha umas seis em cima da cama dela hoje de manha.

E o que ela falou?

Que o meu namoro com você afetou a minha cabeça e que aquilo não era da minha conta, e saiu com raiva do quarto.

Que estranho...-comentou Remus.

Vai ver ela tava recebendo presentes de natal atrasado...

Super atrasado né Pedro nós estamos em Abril...

É mesmo como passou rápido as provas já estam chegando.

É verdade e agente nem começou a estudar ainda!

Remus que tal nos preucuparmos primeiro com a Julien e depois com as provas?

Sabemos que vamos passar e que vamos ter as notas mais altas do sexto ano!

Isso se estudarmos. Vou falar com a Julien para fazermos um grupo de estudos...

Se esqueceram que temos que saber o que ta acontecendo?

Vai ver ela ta de TPM.- falou Sirius rindo.

Ai que nojo...

Nojo de que Tiago? Toda garota fica naqueles dias inclusive eu.

Não precisa entrar nesses detalhes Lil...

É mesmo vocês tem isso! Claro todas as garotas tem!- falou Pedro fazendo uma careta.

Só agora vocês notaram isso? - perguntou Lily meio óbvia.

Enquanto ainda os cinco discutiam sobre a tensão pré mestrual no salão comunal, e porque as garotas tinham aquilo com todo mundo olhando para a cara deles, Julien ia descendo as escadas devagar se segurando para não tropeçar no vento e cair do jeito que estava tão chocada.

JULIEN!- gritaram Narcisa e Joaenne.

Anh? Ah fala meninas como estão? Quando vai ser a próxima partida de Snap por...

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!MINHA AMIGA!- Gritaram juntas.

Por que dessa cara triste?- perguntou Joaenne.

Só porque ta velha?- perguntou Narcisa rindo.

Vê se acredita a Lily esqueceu.

Como esqueceu?- perguntou Joaenne não entendendo.

Esqueceu o seu presente?- questionou Narcisa confusa.

Não ela esqueceu o meu aniversário.

Como assim?- perguntaram as duas juntas.

Simplesmente esquecendo.

Ah eu vou falar com ela. Como ela pode? Ah e você recebeu meu presente? Eu e o Logan compramos juntos.

Aqui o seu presente , o Lucio também mandou parabens mas você sabe como ele é reservado com grifinorios... mas ele acha você legalzinha como ele mesmo diz.

Vindo dele é um elogio! Até ele lembrou do meu aniversário... A Joaenne eu adorei aquele negocinho para fazer bebidas da pra fazer muita coisa engraçada e Narcisa vamos ver o que me deu... um estojo de maquiagem novo, combina com o ultimo vidro de perfume que voce me deu.Obrigada! Mais por favor nenhuma das duas não contem pra Lily e nem pra ninguém.

Eu não vou contar, mas como ela pode? Ela que sempre faz tanta festa...

Vamos, vamos comemorar o seu aniversário temos que aproveitar que caiu num sábado! Eu não cozinho tão bem como a Lily mais eu vou fazer um bolo e vocês vão me ajudar! Eu vou até chamar o Severus para comemorar com a gente!

Obrigada vocês são dois amores!

Nossa eu aprendi uma receita nova de uns bircoitos caseiros...

Narcisa por favor hoje é aniversário dela e não dia de tortura... Ah e pode deixar não vou esquecer de levar a máquina!

Ficaram sabendo? A Woodard está com algum problema porque não vamos ajuda-la? Ela vai ficar nos devendo.

Não va pensando assim Goyle deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... E eu sei como descobri o que aconteceu.

Mas Lúcius é só perguntar ao Snape.

Do jeito que ele gosta daquea garota não vai nos contar nada demais.

Vai perguntar a sua "namoradinha"?

"Bella" se você fizer uma única piadinha com a minha namorada, você sabe o que pode te acontecer.

Fica calmo, hunf não precisa se chatear, eu sei que a sua Narcisa é sagrada...

É muito bom que você esteja ciente disso mesmo afinal, não sou que fui dispensado por um da grifinória.

O Sirius não me dispensou, nós sempre ficamos junto quando queremos.

Quando queremos ou quando ele quer? Seu primo não é confiável e posso dizer que considero a pessoa mais perigosa dos seis, porque ele tem os amigos dele como a própria família. Gosta muito mais deles do que de você que é do mesmo sangue que ele.

Olha aqui Lúcius o fato de você ser monitor e do MacLane te dar mais confiança não quer dizer que você seja o líder de alguma coisa. O meu poder é muito mais surpreendente que o seu.

Mais eu tenho muito mais inteligência para usar os meus.

Porque vocês dois não param de brigar e vamos ficar sabendo o que esta acontecendo e contamos ao MacLane?

Pode ser afinal podemos usar tudo isso em outro lugar.

É podemos extravasar em outras pessoas.

Mas para onde vamos levar isso tudo?- perguntou Severus segurando com a varinha o bolo e garrafas em sua frente, enquanto atras de si vinha as meninas também segurando salgados, doces ,bolos e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, que os elfos deram.

Não sei vamos pra onde Jo?

Pra cabana do Hagrid tenho certeza de que ele não se importa!

Nós ainda vamos passear hoje Lil?

Claro depois ela me pede desculpas pelo estresse. Remus você precisa de ajuda com a monitoria e os relatórios da semana?

Não vai lá Lily, eu vo ta na biblioteca , depois de terminar o relatório e ensinar poções pro Pedro eu vou ler um pouco se precisar de mim vou estar lá. - Sirius apenas levantou os olhos e andou em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Se estiverem interessados em saber eu vou estar por ai, quem sabe consiha algumas gatinhas?

E qual é a novidade Sirius?

Ah é já que é assim então vou aprontar uma com os sonserinos e fica tudo novo!

Oh claro que podem fazer a reunião aqui, Feliz aniversário Julien! Eu vou dar umas voltas na floresta podem ficar a vontade!

Nada disso Hagrid você vai ficar pra festa, pra comemorar com a gente afinal quantas detenções eu já fiz com você? Você é um amigão que vai comemorar junto com agente!

Posso? Perguntou envergonhado.Todos gritaram que sim.

Ja que é assim eu fico. Vamos cantar os parabéns? A muito tempo que não como um bom pedaço de bolo!

PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ UMA BRUXA MALUCA, MUITAS FELICIDADES PRA VOCÊ QUE NÃO É CADUCA! EHHH JULIEN!

Muito obrigada Muito obrigada! O primeiro pedaço de bolo vai para os quatro, por favor cada um de uma mordida, porque os quatro são muito importantes para mim!

Julien aqui o seu presente.

Uau um jogo novo de frascos, valeu Severus!

Aquele seu antigo se cair um farelo dentro dele vai se desfazer.

Tu é muito bobo por que voce acha que eu uso o seu?- perguntou dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Que tal uma musiquinha pra animar?

Solta a vitrola Hagrid!- Enquanto a vitrola tocava todos dançavam animados.

Nossa eu nunca andei tanto por Hogwarts, Tiago era tanto corredor, tantas salas, tantas saidas, minhas pernas estão doendo...

Se quiser te levo no colo para o seu quarto.

Não obrigada eu ainda consigo subir umas escadinhas.. E mesmo que eu quizesse você não poderia.

Por que?

Os meninos não conseguem entrar no quarto das garotas. Boa noite Tiago eu já vou dormir ta tarde, todas as garotas já devem estar na cama.

Ta bom boa noite Lil.

Lily entrou no quarto e viu a cama ao lado da sua ainda vazia, só que estava muito cansada para pensar preferiu ir dormir e conversar com a amiga na manha seguinte.

Gente já ta muito tarde...

Eu levo vocês ao castelo foi uma ótima festa meninos.

Não a gente tem que arrumar a bagunça que fizemos.

Não tem problema Joaenne depois eu do um jeitinho rápido! Vamos esta muito tarde pra voces estarem fora da cama.

Quando chegaram no salão comunal se despediram cada um indo para suas respectivas casas. Quando entrou no salão comunal viu os três marotos conversando animados e preferiu não ir falar com eles e sim ir diretamente para cama estava muito feliz para ter que discutir. Tiago por precaução preferiu não falar com ela enquanto Sirius abaixou os olhos e Pedro nem se deu conta de que a menina havia entrado. Quando acabava de entrar no quarto, Remus entrou correndo no salão comunal.

O que houve?-perguntou Pedro assustado.

A Lily? A Julien? A Lily? Alguém já subiu?

Que isso calma, respirar é muito útil sabia?- falou Sirius o sentando.

É ela já subiu sim, o que houve?- informou Tiago.

Nós esquecemos, ela esqueceu deve ter ficado tão empolgada com o passeio que esqueceu

Esqueceu, esqueceu o quê?

Que hoje é o aniversário da Julien!

O que?

Eu tava lendo um livro e vi duas garotinhas do primeiro ano respondendo um caderno parecido com o nosso e ai perguntou a idade, então eu lemvrei que a Julien faz aniversário em Abril só foi pensar mais um pouco e lembrar que era hoje...- falou rapidamente.

E a Lily esqueceu o aniversário da melhor amiga não é a toa que a Julien estava tão chateada. O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Pedro.

Por que ta me olhando, acham que vou subir aquela escadas para acordar todo mundo?

É uma ótima idéia Tiago!

Perai não da para fazer isso Almofadinhas...

Temos que ter uma idéia muito boa...

Vocês tem aguma idéia?- perguntou Pedro.

Sei lá, a deixa isso pra lá e falamos com a Lily amanhã, é o melhor que temos a fazer.

Mas eu tenho porque se as duas brigarem vai sobrar pra mim!

Falou bem vai sobrar pra você e não pra gente.

Grande amigo você heim Sirius. Quando a Lily descobrir nem sei o que ela vai fazer.

Ela que não lembra e você que ta ferrado?- questionou Pedro sem entender.- Já sei tive uma idéia agente sobre até lá e acorda a Lily e lembra ela...

Não da, não podemos entrar no quarto das garotas...- falou Sirius.

É mesmo a Lily me falou isso hoje. E se o Pedro fosse lá como rato subisse as escadas votasse ao normal e explicasse tudo pra Lily.

E como ia explicar ele conseguir entrar no quarto e sem contar que ele ta dormindo não vai acordar nem tão cedo.

Pera eu tive uma idéia vamos lá peguem o mapa e a capa que eu pego o resto! Eu explico no caminho!

Tiago e Sirius correram até o quarto para pegar os objetos encontraram Remus e Pedro, e foram correndo até corujal.

Rápido vamos.

Queria saber porque eu estou correndo. Um minuto a mais um minuto a menos qual vai ser a diferença?

Nós fomos no embalo já que já estamos aqui vamos direto.

Mas estamos indo pra onde?

Para o Corujal.

Fazer o que no corujal a uma gora dessas meu Deus!

Aqui peguem essas tirar de pergaminho e as penas. Escrevam aniversário de Julien vamos!

Será que não tem pergaminho demais não?

Mas foi você Tiago que falou que se enviassemos só três corujas ela podia não acordar...

Eu acho que enviar todas essas corujas um exagero mas vai ser muito engraçado!

Agora não tem mais volta, vamos para o nosso quarto e seja o que Deus quiser!

Quando estavam voltando para a torre conversando e se felicitando pelo serviço bem feito e por ninguém os terem pego, ouviram gritos dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória e entraram apressados.

Ah as corujas estão loucas!

Uma tentou arrancar meus olhos!- com todo o barulho a professora Minera acabou aparecendo.

O que esta acontecendo aqui?

O nosso quarto esta cheio de corujas...

Não diga bobagens senhorita Woodard.

É sério. Vamos ver e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou olhando para os meninos e para o restante de alunos que desciam dos quartos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Nada só ouvimos o barulho e descemos para ver o que era.

Então voltem para o quarto agora.- falou vendo Tiago chamando Lily.- E o que tem nesses papéis? Hum, então hoje é aniversário da Julien Woodard... Então isso foi um presente de mal gosto, meus parabéns Julien agora todos já sabem, ai ai...- falou conjurando colchonetes enquanto isso os olhos de Lily estavam abertos como o de uma cotuja.- Até amanhã seus quartos vão estar limpos, podem ficar tranquilas nenhum garoto vai descer para incomodar vocês.

July...

Desculpa Lily mas eu estou muito cansada tive um dia e tanto e acho que você também, boa noite.

Julien?

Lilian deixa pra amanhã, to cansadona ok?- falou virando de lado e adormecendo.

Lilian?- perguntou exasperada.

Quando acordou a amiga não estava mais ali deitada, levantou correndo para ver se ela estava no quarto, viu que o quarto estava um brinco mas Julien não estava ali.

E ai a Lily já se deu conta?

Depois que os garotos enviaram todo o corujal para ela avisando que era meu aniversário ela tentou falar comigo só que eu tava acabada e babando de sono e como veem eu cheguei cedo aqui embaixo, ela ainda tava dormindo.

E você não vai fazer nada?

Eu quero evitar um conflito com ela só isso.- falou comendo.

Você não acha que conflito é uma palavra muito forte July? Tipo se formos levar pelo significado... Sabe ao pé da letra.

Eu sei Cisa, mas você não pode esquecer que também é a impossibilidade da participação do individuo no grupo. E é isso que ta acontecendo.

Mas você não estaria se acomodando se não for pelo menos conversar com ela?

Eu só não quero afetar o namoro deles é só. Cara foi tão complicado eles se juntarem e eu não preciso ajudar, porque se eu for tomar satisfações ela vai ter que admitir que esqueceu por causa do Tiago e ai eles vão ter um problema sério...

Você é uma anjo de candura.

Se fosse não estaria com raiva dela Cisa...

Então deixa ela se desculpar.

A Jo tem razão.

E como ela se desculparia? "Desculpe Julien é que eu estava muito ocupada para me lembrar de você?" Acha que isso me deixaria mais feliz?

Mas os meninos lembraram.

Devem ter lembrado em cima da hora, ai fizeram aquele absurdo todo... Hum assustaram todo mundo.

É impressão minha ou ta mais bonita hoje?

Não começa todo ano é a mesma coisa, só porque eu fico mais velha pensam que eu to uma gata.

A porque você é a nossa pirralha!- falou Jo passando batom na garota que fez uma cara feia.

Eu sou só uns meses mais nova que vocês, dois ou três!

E dai? Continua sendo a pirralha!- falou Cisa passando sombra.- Vai ver como é bom fazer 16 anos.

Eu não vi nada de diferente até agora, só vocês tentando tirar meus lápis de olho. Parem com isso...

Queremos te ver muito bonita hoje, porque não muda de uniforme eu sei que você tem um novo e do seu tamanho.

Jo manda ela parar...- falou chorosa.

Não da Julien, na sua vez é sempre a mesma coisa... Você sabe, toda vez que uma de nós faz aniversário temos que passar uma semana fazendo coisas que ela não gosta.

Quem teve essa idéia idiota?

A Lily.

Claro ela faz aniversário nas férias.

Não por isso porque ela recebe o dela uma semana antes das férias.

Ainda não sei porque concordei com isso.

Porque você gostou de zoar agente. Vamos ver o que vamos fazer agora...

Um penteado lindo e roupas maravilhosas!- falou Narcisa vingativa.

O que eu fiz pra vocês mesmo?

Pra que quer saber?- perguntou Narcisa sem entender.

Pra fazer mil vezes pior da próxima vez...

Isso tudo porque queremos deixa-la maravilhosa por uma semana.

É um castigo Cisa, é sempre a mesma coisa me olham estranho, quando eu passo me da um frio na espinha.

É porque todos te acham linda só você não acha. Você insulta a si mesma nunca vi isso.- falou Joaenne.

Vocês falam isso porque são minhas amigas. E pra começar eu não ligo de usar coques, chiquinhas, rabo de cavalo, tranças...

Mas é um crime deixa-los presos. Vai cala a boca e relaxa.- falou Joaenne retirando a última trança do penteado rastafári.

Relaxa isso é coisa que se diga?

Snape você viu a July?

Ah não Lilian, ontem você perdeu uma festa e tanto.

Festa?

É, ontem foi aniversário da Julien.

Eu sei...

E fizemos uma festa pra ela na casa do Hagrid, só terminou a noitinha ela adorou.

Por que não me chamaram?

Porque vocês estava muito ocupada, sabe com a monitoria e com o Tiago. E se quer saber a Joaenne e a Narcisa sairam correndo com ela.

Ah é hoje é dia de castigo...

O que houve Lily?

Eu nunca vou saber onde elas estão.

Por que?

Hoje é dia de castigo, então agente se refugia numa sala que ninguém connhece, pra a aniversariante fazer a coisa que mais odeia.

Nós te ajudamos a procurar.

Pra que? Não adianta e daqui a pouco começa a aula e ela vai estar lá.

Todos olhavam abobalhados para ela que parecia que ia morrer de desgosto, foi andando lentamente para a sala com Joaenne e Narcisa atrás dela para que evitasse de sair correndo, o que bem que tentou fazer mas não conseguiu ir muito longe. Estava com sapatos de salto que somente as patricinhas usavam e que ela não sabia usar, meias calças que e sua opnião a apertava, saias muito mais curtas como ela comparou apenas alguns centimetros abaixo das ex-organizadoras de torcida, blusa social sem o casaco ou a capa de Hogwarts que definiam todos seu corpo e para fechar os cabelos negros e lisos estabam soltos e esvoaçantes.

Só vocês para me fazer pagar esse mico.

Quem me fez andar com as roupas do Lucius e almoçar e jantar com os sonserinos...

E quem me proibiu de usar os meus sapatos fora da sala de aula e me fez dar 45 piruetas com a vassouras? Todo dia vale lembrar.

Mas vocês estão sendo muito mais cruéis comigo...

Para a palhaçada e entra logo nessa sala.- falou Joaenne tirando mais uma foto.- Para a posteriodridade.

Ou para mandar para o Logan tanto faz.- falou Narcisa rindo.

Que consolo.

Inclusive o professor de poções olhou espantado para ela, ela queria se morder de raiva enquanto as meninas davam risinhos e as outras resmungavam algo como exibida. Lily olhou ansiosa para ela que virou o rosto e os meninos nem foram olhados, Julien foi diretamente se sentar com Severus, que estava com os olhos brilhando.

Uau. Isso tudo é efeito dos 16 anos de vida?

Não é o efeito de ter duas amigas vingativas.

A Lilian veio falar comigo.

E o que você disse?

Que ela perdeu uma grande festa, algum problema?

Nenhum, vamos prestar atenção que o maluco ta olhando pra gente.

Deixa ele te ouvir e você consegue uma detenção.

Vai ser ótimo é o que eu to precisando...

Julien eu quero falar com você.

Me desculpe mas estou ocupada no momento tem muita gente que quer falar comigo e eu sou muito importante...

É sério.

Eu também to falando sério Tiago. O que quer que va conversar com a Lilian? Não to afim no momento.

Não, sou eu que quero falar com você.

Não quero falar com você também.- falou lhe virando as costas foi entrando direto em uma sala e deu direto com um conhecido grupo de sonserinos.

E ai? Queremos saber se pensou no assunto, viu que nosso mestre está avançando cada vez mais e que a melhor escolha é vir para o nosso o lado?

Quer saber eu to cansada desse jogo idiota de vocês, eu não vou virar uma comensal nem hoje nem nunca nem me juntar a esse tal de Voldemort nojento, que não gosta dos trouxas mas a mãe do próprio era uma!

Ora sua!

É o que? Estou mentindo por algum acaso? Diz para seu chefe, mestre ou sei lá o que, que ele vai continuar querendo os melhores mas que nunca vai ter vai ter que se contentar com os segundos lugares.-falou saindo sa sala.

Então vamos ter começar a falar sério.

É o jeito né.- falou Belatrix rindo.

Julien estamos te convocando para uma reunião de cúpula.

Hã do que você ta falando Pedro?

Me acompanhe por favor sim?

Ué... Ta vamos nessa.

Chegaram numa sala escura que Julien achou muito suspeita mas duvidaria que Pedro conseguisse fazer alguma coisa contra ela. Ela ouviu murmúrios vindo de algum lugar da sala.

O Pedro aonde agente ta?

SURPRESA!- a sala se iluminou e estava tudo enfeitado muito colorido com valões flutuantes, fadinhas e tudo mais que tinha direito, no centrop uma mesa gigantesca com doces e um bole enorme.- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO!

Ah valeu...- falou ainda surpresa.

Eu falo em nome do grupo, queremos pedir desculpas pelo esuqecimento grupal de ontem...- falou Remus sem jeito.

Sinceramente eu não tava nem ai me importando se vocês achavam que eu era maluca ou não porque eu não o era. Mas esquecer o meu aniversário isso sim é que é difícil. E sem contar que eu estava dando tempo a vocês.

Dando tempo?

É tempo para arranjar uma desculpa muito boa para se esquecerem do meu aniversário.

Eu so péssimo para lembrar as coisas.

Está desculpado, Pedro. Quem é o próximo?

Tava tendo muito trabalho, deveres e estava ensinando o Pedro, mas isso não é desculpa...

Pra mim é um ótima, está desculpado Remus.

Eu esqueci mesmo.

Está desculpado pela sinceridade Black.

Quando vai para de me chamar de Black?

O próximo!- falou rindo.

Quando falou o dia do seu aniversário estava prestando atenção na Lily e nem ouvi.

Desculpa mais do que aceitavel, está desculpado. Só falta uma.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Então não vai embora amanhã?- perguntou Lily.

Claro que vou, só que eles não contaram tudo.

Claro se lamentando daquele jeito...- reclamou Sirius.

O que tem mais?- perguntou Remus.

Nada disso para de melodrama todos vocês.

Quando nos explicar o que está acontecendo nós paramos.- falou Pedro.

Olha eu não tava afim e nem tenho obrigação, mas vou explicar pra vocês, eu vou embora amanhã porque vão vir me buscar não porque eu escolhi, o meu avô ta tão alegre que quer ir comigo viajar e ainda ir na Irlanda antes do aniversário de casamento dos meus pais.

Irlanda?- perguntou Remus ainda não entendendo.

É, não só vou embora antes como não vou voltar.- tentou ser mais clara.

O que?- perguntou Sirius espantado.

------------------------------

Caramba só pra constar esse foi um dos primeiros capítulos que eu fiz esse e o capítulo 14... Não estava brincando quando disse que fazia primeiro os capitulos futuros... Os próximos vão vir muito mais rápidos porque pelo menos a metade deles já estão prontos! Pra constar esses são os últimos capítulos que a Julien aparece tanto devo informar que daqui a um ou dois capítuos a fic será quase toda de Lily e Tiago.

To indo nessa Beijos Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	16. DESPEDIDA

CAPÍTULO 16: DESPEDIDA

July eu não tenho nem cara para te pedir desculpas, principalmente pra você que sempre dava um jeito para estar comigo nos meus aniversários, que quando fiz 12 anos fez uma festa pra mim, que sempre me ajudou tanto...

Oras Lily ninguém é pergeito e eu também não sou tanto que não sabe como fiquei com raiva de você. Mas tudo passa afinal você é minha melhor amiga!

LEGAL ENTÃO É HORA DA FESTA! 

Se passou um mês, um mês que fora de Hogwarts o terror estava reinando, trouxas e bruxos sendo mortos e aunos tomando conhecimento do que pode lhe acontecer quando sair de Hogwarts, Dumbledore não estava mais sendo aquele diretor solicito e bem humorado nem tempo para isso ele o tinha, a maior parte do mês a professora MacGonagall o substituiu, as provasestavam chegando, as férias de verão estavam chegando e providências urgentes deveriam ser tomadas, famílias inteiras dependiam disso.

Oh Remus eu queria conversar com a sua pessoa.Ta ocupado?

Comigo Julien? É alguma coisa séria?

Pois é né, eu tava falando com a Lily mas ela ta muito ocupada você sabe...

Os se eu sei... O Tiago também anda totalmente ocupado!- falou rindo.

É porque as provas vão começar daqui a duas semanas e vou ser sincera com você eu não peguei em um único livro para estudar! Nem sei ao menos a matéria que vai cair na prova

É mesmo eu quase me esqueci disso, nós temos que estudar para as provas!

Não da para nós estudarmos de noite durante essas semanas?

De noite? Nós dois sozinhos?

É porque eu to muito ocupada de tarde e só sobra a hora depois do jantar mas se não ser pra você tudo bem, é só me passar o que vai cair na prova...

Você também não está prestando muita atenção nas aulas não é July?

Pois é, mas você não pode dizer muita coisa eu sei que você também está igual a mim... Eu sei que você também lê o Profeta Diário...

É verdade estou ciente do que você ta falando, pelo que fiquei sabendo pelo menos a família de três alunos de Hogwarts foram atacadas...

Se você notou eles não se davam muito bem com nosso grupo favorito...

É eu também já percebi isso e também que eles estam rondando os grifinórios e as outras casas também, não sei se estou falando demais mas tenho a impressão que não são só os alunos que estão tocando o terror por ai...

Pois então estamos pensando igual Remus, agora você entende porque eu ando um pouco preucupada.

A sua família é toda de aurores, não é verdade?

E seu pai trabalha no Ministério.

Exatamente. É July temos que estudar e praticar muito para quando sairmos daqui...

Essa é a coisa mais sensata que ouvi alguém falar nos últimos meses Remus.

Que tal começarmos hoje a noite?

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Perfeito!

Você, o Remus e o Sirius estão estudando desde a semana passada e não me chamaram?

Não te chamaram uma vírgula, porque eu nunca conseguia terminara frase, mas eu te avisei que estava estudando.

Não faz mal porque eu tava estudando com o Tiago.

Muito bom assim todos nós passamos e ponto final.

Estão discutindo garotas?

Não apenas conversando, Tiago você viu as meninas?

Joaenne e Narcisa? Elas estavam estudando na Biblioteca não tem nem dez minutos, mas Julien espera ai, a ily falou com você que nós comeamos a estudar? Não quer estudar com agente?

Ela está estudando com o Remus e o Sirius desde a semana passada.

Ah é acho que eles me falaram alguma coisa sobre isso... Então podemos estudar todos juntos!

Estamos estudando depois do jantar toda noite.

E ai como vocês se sairam?

É impresão minha ou aquilo tava muito mais pesado e sombrio devo dizer do que aquele teste que fizemos?

Caramba eu não tava conseguindo enxergar nada... Só veio aquela luz encima de mim e eu nem sabia o que devia fazer...

Acho que perdi uns bons pontos, podia criar uma luz?

Quer saber eu to esgotada, ta um calor de rachar a cuca e acho que me ferrei então com licensa que eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer.

Ih July pensa assim essa foi a nossa útima prova!

Graças a Merlin e todas as estrelas do céu só de pensar que ainda tenho que ir para as masmorras hoje...

Vai pras masmorras fazer o que lá?

Bater um papo.- falou Julien se jogando na relva.- Desisti de fazer alguma coisa acho que vou derreter.Também com tanta roupa.- falou tirando a gravata.

Ei podiamos tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores!

Todos nós juntos?

Claro que não! Nós dias no banheiro feminino e vocês que se virem ora essa. Vamos July.

Lily você é um gênio!

Dentro de uma aula extra muito chata de poções nas masmorras, os alunos não podiam nem piscar de tão importante que era uma poção que levou exatas três aulas para ficar pronta. 

E assim depois de muito esperar nessa nossa última aula esta pronta nossa base da poção, agora é necessario adicionar...

Com licensa alunos, desculpe atrapalhar sua aula Julien, mas eu preciso que você venha comigo por favor, desejam falar com você.

Comigo? Não pode ser quando terminar a aula não professora MacGonagall? Essa poção é muito difícil...

Fique tranquila o professor MacLane vai vir terminar a explicação para você, vamos eu tenho que te levar agora, é muito importante.

Se é assim.- falou saindo sobre os protestos dos alunos- Calma vocês vão ficar em boas mãos. Eu espero...- falou olhando para a cara cínica do professor ela podia jurara que estava vendo um sorriso escondido ali.

Reparando que a professora estava mais séria que o normal se isso ainda fosse possivel, começou a ficar preucupada, afinal não aprontava uma boa a tempos, nem tinha animo e tempo para isso.

Aconteceu alguma coisa professora?

É infelizmente sim.

Como assim? O que aconteceu?- falou vendo que estava indo em direção a sala do professor Dumbledore.

Já vai ficar sabendo, minha querida.

Ué a senhora não vai vir?

É melhor você ir logo...

Subiu sozinha e se viu entrando na sala do professor onde todos os retratos pareciam nervosos, isso nunca era bom sinal. Quando olhou novamente viu o professor Dumbledore, seus pais, seu avô e até seu irmão, puxou tudo no seu pensamento e viu que não tinha feito nada demais e nem muito menos Nick voltou a procura-la.

O que ta acontecendo? Festa?

July o caso é brabo...- começou Cristopher roco.

Você tem que ser forte querida.

Perai da última vez que vocês falaram isso nada de bom tinha acontecido... Epa cadê a vovó?

É melhor você sentar, doçura.

Ah não, não me digam que...

Todos nós estamos muito tristes.- Julien se sentiu suas pernas tremerem e suas vistas já estavam embaçadas pensou que ia desmaiar e seu irmão vendo isso a sentou numa cadeira, sem sentir as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

A culpa é minha...

Não meu amor, nós todos estamos aqui, foi uma emboscada...

Por minha culpa porque eu não quis me unir a eles...

É melhor cuidar dela em casa, eu cuido de tudo por aqui, só voltem quando ela estiver pronta.

Eu não vou voltar quem eles vão matar da próxima vez?

Querida você impediu a morte de muitos alunos.

Mas não impedi a morte das pessoas que eu amo...

Calma, vamos meu amor viemos busca-la, para o enterro.

Os alunos ficaram encanados com o sumiço repentino da professora e Lily era questionada toda hora e se questionava também onde estava a amiga, tentou conversar com a professora Minerva mas essa só lhe mandou estudar e o Professor Dumbledore apenas sorriu triste.

E ai descobriu alguma coisa Tiago?

Nada minha mãe disse que não tem visto os Woodard e mesmo com a capa eu não consegui escutar nenhuma conversa incriminadora dos professores. E você Remus?

Nada, minha mãe disse que só sabia que ninguém tem mais notícias deles.

A Lily está ficando muito preucupada. Pensando que você sabe quem pode ter matado todos os Woodard.

Mas como mataria a Julien se ela estava aqui em Hogwarts?

Esse que é o problema é isso que não sai da cabeça dela e sem contar que a deprime e acaba me deprimindo também.

E onde ela vai todas as tardes?

Prometem não contar a ninguém? Pelos nossos segredos e amizade? Pelo mapa dos marotos e a capa de invisibilidade?

É tão sério assim?

É.

Prometemos.

Ela ta substituindo a Julien.

Como assim?

A Julien dava aula de reforço para os estudantes do quinto ao sétimo ano.

O que?

Não era bem uma professora pelo que me disseram parecia mais conversar com eles, se eles entendiam tava tudo certo. Mas a Lily esta muito nervosa.

Por que?

Sei lá ela tem necessidade de proteger os outros e pra ela a Julien nesse momento está necessitando de ser protegida e ela não ta lá.

Sua namorada é neurótica, afinal pode ter sido alguém da família dela que passou mal.

Explica isso pra ela. A Lily é uma protetora nata...- falou resignado.

Narcisa você sabe onde a Julien está?

Porque acha que eu te responderia?

Porque você é minha priminha do coração.

Se quer saber pergunte a sua priminha do coração Belatrix porque da última vez que eu vi a July foi a três dias atrás e ela estava conversando com ela.

Com a Bela?

É com ela e o Lestrange.

Obrigado Cisa.

Cisa?- perguntou ao ver o garoto sair correndo.- Desde quando ele me chama de Cisa?

Belatrix depois eu volto.

Por que?

Seu primo ta vindo ai.

Bela eu preciso falar com você.- falou preucupado.

Oh meu priminho favorito.- falou jogando os grandes cabelos negros em cima dele.- E ai nosso encontro de hoje a noite ainda ta de pé?

Pensei que estivesse namorando o Lestrange?

E dai? Você nunca se importou com isso, e você sabe que eu só fico com ele, porque você não quer ficar de vez comigo.

Depois agente conversa sobre isso, eu quero saber o que você estava conversando com a Julien.

A Woodard? Desde quando ela te interessa?

Ela é minha amiga e eu quero saber o que vocês conversaram.

Pergunte a ela.

Eu não posso e você sabe.

Então eu não posso te ajudar.

Você sabe de alguma coisa.

E se souber? Você não tem nada a ver com isso, e só um conselho se afasta dela. É a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer.

Bela você não está se envolvendo com quem não deve...

Quem está se envolvendo com quem não deve é você. Mas por enquanto pode ficar despreucupado.

Como assim só por enquanto? Volta aqui Belatrix.- falou a segurando pelo braço.

Algum problema Bela?

Não, Lucius nós já acabamos.

A Belatrix sabe de alguma coisa.

Será que é por causa dela que a Julien sumiu?

Claro que não, se não os professores já saberiam, e por falar em professores eu acho que não deviamos ficar muito preucupado, se eles não estão.

Desculpe Remus é inevitavel, eu sinto que ela precisa da gente...- falou Lily.

Espera ai ali no jardim não é ela?- falou Pedro apontando pela. Julien estava na beira do lago, com os cabelos soltos cobrindo o rosto e sem uniforme.

Essa imagem me parece tão... Triste.-comentou Sirius.

Vamos lá falar com ela.

Julien onde você estava?

Por ai...

Como assim? Você some por três dias e diz que estava por ai?

Quer saber Lily porque você não vai namorar é a melhor coisa que você faz.- falou indo em direção ao castelo.

Eu não acredito eu super preucupada e ela fala isso!

Da pra ver que ela não está bem Lily...- tentou Tiago.

Não está bem mesmo deve ter batido com a cabeça.

Será que ela não está com ciúmes de vocês e quer chamar atenção, ela ta cheia de problemas e coisinhas estranhas desde que vocês comearam a namorar.

A Julien não faria uma coisa dessas Pedro.

Sei lá, desde o inicio do namoro de vocês ela ta estranha...

Nisso o Pedro tem razão. Será que ela está com ciúmes da gente Tiago, o que ta acontecendo com a minha amiga?

Não sei Lily, não sei...

Julien...

Ah não...

Voltou hoje?

É.

Julien eu queria falar com você.

Severus por favor, não venha tentar falar comigo. Não quero saber de nada.

Você sabe o que vai fazer?

Sei.

Quero dizer que se precisar de qualquer coisa de mim eu te ajudo independente do que precisar.

Tchau Severus.

Conseguiu alguma coisa Maclane?

Ainda não meu mestre, quero dizer os nosso número de comensais está aumentando.

Isso não basta, você me disse que teriamos os melhores e eu não os vejo. Os melhores do Dumbledore, aquele velho maldito.

Mas mestre...

Nada de mas, não quero mais ver sua cara para me dar más notícias. Espero ter sido bem claro.

Sim senhor Mestre.

Com licensa professor posso entrar?

Estava a sua espera, já falou com seus amigos?

Já, quer dizer eles vieram falar comigo. Mas o senhor parece preucupado.

Um dia você veio me falar que poderia sair de Hogwarts. E eu me assustei a principio e falei que não seria necessário porque Hogwarts sempre foi segura.

Eu lembro, mas agora o senhor viu que eu tinha razão e que não podemos proteger tudo.

Preciso da sua presença mais tarde aqui na minha sala para confirmar o que realmente quer Julien.

Eu vou estar aqui. Mas quero que o senhor me poupe de sua bonitas palavras. Porque eu não vou mudar de idéia.

Você tem duas escolhas Julien.

E já me decidi por uma delas.

Então vá fazer o que necessita.

Foi direto para o corujal com pena e pergaminho em punhos. Pensou seriamente no que escreveria, teria que ser algo que não os preucupasse mas sim que os deixassem felizes só que teria um pequeno problema com sua mãe, pensava.  
Depois de enviar a carta pensou que seu avô ao ler daria pulos de alegria e iria querer fazer uma festa, afinal sempre quis que sua neta fosse estudar na mesma escola que ele, só que não esperava que imeditamente ao ler a carta ficaria tão emocionado a ponto de ir direto encontrar a neta e falar com Dumbledore.

Minha querida eu to tão feliz em saber que você vai pra minha escola.

E a minha mãe? Não queria arranjar problema com ela, ela berrou muito?

Ela gostou muito isso sim, sabe ela estava pensando em te mandar para Durmstrang lá é mais forte para você.

Sério?

Só não falou isso antes porque sabia que você não ia querer ir. Ficou feliz em saber que a decisão partiu de você.

Uau, fiquei realmente suspresa.

Não sei se você se importa querida mas eu falei com o professor Dumbledore e como está decidida e tem muito o que fazer decidimos que você vai embora amanhã.

Amanhã? Mais o trem sai depois de amanhã!

Seus pais e eu viremos busca-la. Eu quero leva-la para viajar para passarmos bastante tempo junto, vou te amostrar a Irlanda, a Australia, que tal uma volta ao mundo! Não gostou?- pernguntou vendo a expressão assustada da neta.

Que nada está ótimo vovô! Mas eu não sei, parece que estou fugindo...

Não pense assim você está vendo o que é melhor para você. Lá o ensino é diferenciado para cada grau de instrução do aluno e não por idades ou casas. Imagina vai ficar na mesma sala que eu na sala dos gênios!

O senhor não está triste por causa da vó?

A partir de uma certa idade temos que estar preparados para tudo e tanto eu como ela já estavamos para nossa partida.

É bom saber disso.

Então vai arrumando as suas coisas e se despedir de seus amigos. Viremos te buscar amanhã bem cedo.

Então até amanhã vovô.

Até querida!

Ela tomara essa solução para ver se conseguia resolver seus problemas, o Professor Dumbledore já estava ciente do assunto só que infelizmente não podia fazer muita coisa então a melhor coisa a fazer era partir.  
Pensou em ir embora sem se despedir de ninguém afinal de quem ira se despedir Severus, seria até engraçado, Lily? A pessoa que sempre foi sua melhor amiga não via o grau do probema e se soubesse ela seria a próxima a ter problemas e ela já não tem mãe não queria expor a amiga a isso, ela que sempre fora uma grande protetora agora estava sendo protegida... Os garotos muito menos nem sentiriam sua falta, até que passou diante a biblioteca e lembrou, correu até o campo de quadribol elas deviam estar por ali.

Julien!

Oi Cisa!- falou acenando para amiga que estava sentada na arquibancada.-A Jo ta voando cada vez melhor.

Verdade o Lucius falou que a concorrência vai ser grande no próximo ano, pena que ele não vai estar aqui para jogar.

A ele falou foi...

O que ta acontecendo com vocês? Eu reparei que vocês tão andando se estranhando.

Não é nada Cisa são só alguns problemas, eu queria muito falar com você e a Jo.

É só gritar ela que ela desse... OH JO!- gritou e a garota de cabelos acizentados assim que ouviu desceu rapidamente.

July eu nem tinha te visto...

Ela disse que quer falar uma coisa com a gente parece importante...- falou séria.

Sabe vocês são as primeiras que vão ficar sabendo.

O que? - Perguntou Joaenne curiosa.

Eu vou embora.

O que? Ah mas claro que vai, todos nós vamos. E ano que vem vai ser o nosso último ano!

Não vocês não entenderam, bem com tudo que acontecendo, e o que aconteceu, a Lily bem ela não ta sozinha ela está bem com o Tiago... Isso tudo ta me deixando maluca, essa escola, os alunos, eu não to aguentando mais isso, então eu vou ser transferida parta outra escola.

O que? Como assim?

Mas e nós?- perguntou Narcisa magoada.

Vocês sempre estiveram bem juntas, sabe nunca precisaram de ninguém, eu acho que é porque as duas tem namorados, mas você se entendem brigam de vez em quando mas sabem que eu gosto demais de vocês... Sabe meu avô já conversou com Dumbledore, e foi diretamente falar com o amigo dele que é diretor da Durmstrang e eu vou para lá passar o próximo ano.

Mais só faltam dois dias para entrarmos de férias!- falou Joaenne espantada.

Por isso vim falar com vocês. Depois falar com Hagrid e ajeitar umas coisas com o professor Dumbledore...

E a Lily?

Acho que ela vai perceber quando não me ver mais, não sei eu não tenho coragem para me despedir dela... Eu vou embora amanhã, meus pais vem me buscar... Bom até minhas amigas.- Joaenne e Narcisa estavam com os olhos cheios de água sem acreditar.

Não July, por favor, não vai, temos tanto o que fazer, vai ser nosso último ano...- falou Narcisa.

É preciso, sabe eu não tenho mais função nesse colégio... Deixa eu ir, ainda tenho que fazer as malas, olha quanto trabalho!- falou tentando sorrir, quase chorando.

Ah, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!- resmungou Joaenne limpando os olhos e abraçando a amiga, até que as três se abraçaram e começaram a chorar.

Então... até, e nada de despedidas amanhã... detesto despedidas...- falou com um sorriso indo em direção a cabana de Hagrid.

Passou ainda pior na casa de Hagrid ele chorou tanto lembrando de tantas aventuras que passaram na floresta proibida e como ela o ajudara com tantos machucados e com os animais, e na hora de ir embora quase a esmagou com um forte abraço.

Até Hagrid, vou sentir muito sua falta.

Tu... Tudo. Tudo bem.-falou fungando o nariz.

Foi andando triste e entrou na escola, esbarrou em algumas ex-lideres de torcida e acabou por sorrir, finalmente elas viveriam em paz e com certeza voltariam com suas lindas e minimas saias a dançar e rebolar freneticamente para alegrar os garotos.

O que eu tenho que fazer agora mesmo?- perguntou parando no corredor.

Julien.

Ah, Professora Minerva. O Professor Dumbledore esta me esperando.

Ah querida ele me contou, é uma pena realmente uma pena. Vamos ele esta te esperando em sua sala vou leva-la.

A escada as conduziu até a sala onde o professor a esperava, logo que chegaram a professora se retirou e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Bem não sei o que devo dizer Julien, afinal estou perdendo uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts e a melhor aliada dentre os alunos. Sinceramente eu não sei se esta fazendo a melhor escolha Julien, seus amigos precisam de você, mas você é inteligente, acho que até demais, para ter suas próprias decisões.

Eu sei de tudo isso, e também não tenho certeza se tive a melhor idéia da minha vida mas foi a única que me surgiu e como no momento não podemos esperar. Bem já está tudo acertado? O senhor sabe que vou fazer de tudo para ajuda-los e o senhor também vai me ajudar.

Sim pode ter certeza, está tudo certo só tome cuidado.

Então até amanhã professor.

Já se despediu de seus amigos?- perguntou quando ela já havia se levantado.

Sim.

Tem certeza?- perguntou a olhando de um jeito que parecia ler seus pensamentos.

Claro...- falou erguendo uma sombracelha- Tenho que ir, sabe demoro um certo tempo para arrumar minhas coisas.

Tudo bem então, até amanhã ás 8hrs. Julien.

Até professor.

Foi para o quarto e olhando pela janela viu os meninos brincando com a Lula Gigante. Pegou todas as suas coisas e pela primeira vez ia arrumando tudo com cuidado e corretamente. Com certeza sentiria falta daquele quarto, hoje não desceria para jantar, não conseguiria comer, até que lembrou tinha de ir a cozinha se despedir dos elfos que sempre a ajudava. Desceu correndo para não ser vista e se despediu de cada um e viu que realmente os elfos sentiriam falta dela e de suas idéias mirabolantes, a comida que sempre levava um bombom de menta só para ela, que tinha insistido muito para ser colocado perto de seus prato e levava sacos para armazenar só para ela não comer tudo de uma só vez. Quando voltou para o quarto ficou pelo menos uma hora deitada, pensando que há hora do jantar já estava passando e ninguém estava sentindo sua falta. Quando de repente ouviu um barulho e a porta do quarto se chocou contra a parede. Ela levantou com a varinha em punho. Mas viu que era Lily.

O que ta...?

Você vem comigo agora.

O que ta acontecendo, Lilian? Pode me explicar?

Você é que tem que me explicar- falou com com a expressão fechada.Ela não impediu que lhe puxasse pela mão.

Levou-a até uma sala vazia onde os 4 marotos a esperavam sentados e tinha uma cadeira sobrando onde provavelmente Lily iria se sentar e uma a frente de todos. Como se um interrogatório fosse começar e realmente ia.

Bem quem vai me encher o saco primeiro?- perguntou Julien depois de um longo tempo de silencio. - Se vão demorar muito avisem porque amanhã eu vou acordar cedo e não posso me atrasar...

Nós não estamos brincando Julien.

Nem eu Black, tenho que estar de pé, pronta às 8 da manhã.

Podemos saber pra que essa palhaçada? Vai acordar cedo pra que? Pra começar a arrumar suas coisas?- perguntou Tiago.

Não, para ir embora.- falou séria.

Então é sério!- resmungou Sirius.

Eu acho que esses ciúmes estão indo longe demais, é ridiculo vai embora amanha para não ir com agente de trem. Julien se você está com agum problema...- começou Lily parecia que tinha preparado um discurso, só que Julien a interrompeu.

Quem falou isso para vocês?- perguntou meio confusa.

Os elfos, fomos lá para saber se você tinha comido, e eles estavam todos chorosos falando que não sabiam o que fazer com os bombons.- falou Remus.

Tudo por causa de 2 dias...fala sério- reclamou Pedro.

Ah foram eles que contaram... pensei que tivesse sido o Hagrid.

Então todos já sabiam que você vai amanhã?- perguntou Lily.- Todos menos eu!

Sinceramente os elfos não explicaram nada direito para vocês...- falou impaciente.

Então não vai embora amanhã?- perguntou Lily.

Claro que vou, só que eles não contaram tudo.

Claro se lamentando daquele jeito...- reclamou Sirius.

O que tem mais?- perguntou Remus.

Nada disso para de melodrama todos vocês.

Quando nos explicar o que está acontecendo nós paramos.

Olha eu não tava afim e nem tenho obrigação, mas vou explicar pra vocês, eu vou embora amanhã porque vão vir me buscar não porque eu escolhi, o meu avô ta tão alegre que quer ir comigo viajar e ainda ir na Irlanda antes do aniversário de casamento dos meus pais.

Irlanda?- perguntou Remus ainda não entendendo.

É, não só vou embora antes como não vou voltar.- tentou ser mais clara.

O que?- perguntou Sirius espantado.

Eu fui transferida para Durmstrang.- Lily se levantou e se sentou ainda não estava acreditando nem ela nem Sirius.

Não acredito tudo isso por um ciúme idiota!- exclamou Tiago.

Não é isso, vocês não enxergam nada em torno de vocês? Só eu? Pensam que eu só vivo por causa de vocês e não tem mais ninguém na minha vida? Deve ser...- Lily permanecia sentada imóvel.- Vocês não sabem de nada, com licensa e até qualquer dia.- falou se retirando.

Tiago ainda estava bobo, Remus tentando entender cada palavra do que ela havia dito tudo tinha muitos significados e uma coisa era certya tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, Sirius estava apalermado, Pedro continuava na dele e Lily começou a chorar só então se dando conta do que estava acontecendo.

Calma Lily por favor...

A culpa é minha...- falava dando grandes soluços, depois disso não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Os meninos ficarão tão tristes por ela que a levaram até a ala hospitalar e a madame avisou que era melhor deixar ela por lá.

Nossa isso é muito estranho.- comentou Remus como se tivesse matado a charada mais faltava algumas peças.

A Julien?- perguntou Sirius.

Não tudo... tudo que ela disse tem sentido, depois de tudo, esse ano nós vimos como alguém fica depois de um ataque de Voldemort.

Quer dizer o Nicholas?

Isso, eu acho que ela sabe de alguma coisa que envolve ele, ela devia estar tão preucupada com isso.

Parece que ela ta querendo proteger alguém. - concluiu Tiago.

Eu vi alguns alunos da sonserina rondando ela várias vezes.- informou Pedro.

Estão querendo reunir comensais na escola... O professor nos disse.

Será que ela vai se tornar um?- perguntou Pedro assustado.

Acho que não, mas tem algo de errado e é isso que precisamos descobrir.- falou Remus.

Mas ela vai embora amanhã.- lembrou Tiago.

Não se a fizermos mudar de idéia. Podemos fazer uma bela despedida e pedir para ela ficar.-Sirius falou abrindo um sorriso.

Bom é o único jeito.

Jeito de que?- perguntou uma voz diferente.

Professor? Nós já estamos indo para o nosso quarto sabemos que está tarde...

Estão falando da mocinha que vai viajar amanhã?

É.

Não façam nada, é um pedido meu e sei que não vão me negar. Eu sei que é difícil para vocês, mas foi difícil ela tomar essa decisão e mesmo vocês pedindo ela não vai voltar atrás só vai fazer ela sofrer. Por que não só uma bela despedida? Ela vai estar no salão principal com os pais.

Mas professor e se ela...

Eu posso dar a certeza para vocês que ela esta fazendo o melhor para todos, mas é uma pena gostei do costume dos chocolates...-falou sorrindo.- Até amanhã às 8 em ponto garotos.

Às 7:50 já estava descendo as escadas com sua roupa normal, decidiu descer mais cedo caso a escada resolvesse mudar de lugar e assim não perderia tempo, desceu calmamente seu malão já tinha saído do quarto e logo a cama sumiria.Viu a grande porta do salão principal fechada, como não tinha comido nada estava sem força alguma para puxar a porta então a abriu com a varinha.

SURPRESA! - Gritaram todos, Hagrid, Seus pais, Joaenne, Narcisa, Logan, seu avô, até mesmo os elfos logo depois com uma grande faixa entraram os marotos com Lily no meio e nela estava escrito:

" Em Durmstrang insulte todo mundo com a sua inteligencia."

Ela não pode deixar de rir, podiam não ser muitos mas aqueles eram seus maiores e verdadeiros amigos.

Você achou que iamos deixar você ir embora assim?- perguntou Joaenne.

Boba.- resmungou.

Ih minha filha tu vai aprontar todas lá né, quando eu tiver uma filha você que vai ensina-la ou pelo menos tomar conta dela pra mim nas horas vagas!- falou Logan a abraçando.

Pode deixar. - depois Narcisa a abraçou e recomeçou a chorar, Hagrid novamente a massacrou, falou com todos os elfos e finalmente eles. Deu uma abraço em Pedro que nada falou.

Nos vemos, vê se não some.- falou Tiago a abraçando.

Pode deixar. - depois foi a vez de Remus que depois de um abraço apertado ficou um tanto rosado.

Ah me desculpe, eu fui tão egoista...

Não tem com o que se desculpar Lily. A cupa é minha, eu que não tive coragem de te contar antes...- falou também abraçando a amiga.

Até logo.- Até que chegou a vez de Sirius ela lhe estendeu a mão que ele apertou com força e logo depois a puxou e deu um longo beijo que ela correspondeu enquanto Moira segurava seu marido para ele não avançar. Quando terminado ela sorriu.

Se ganhar algum com isso eu quero uma parte!- falou rindo abertamente.

Com esse eu não ganhei nada a não ser um sorriso.

Que pena to precisando de uma grana, me desculpa eu também gosto muito de você Sirius!

É eu também gosto de você Julien.

Depois de tanto tempo eu é que tenho que agradecer. - depois de abraça-lo Julien foi na direção de seus pais abraçou Dumbledore que lhes entregou uma chave de portal.

Bem... Tchau.- falou já sumindo tirando as esperanças do grupo que esperava que ela ficasse.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Sobre a profissão que eu quero seguir eu acho que já me decidi.

Ah então vocês tem profissão pensei que tivessem "mágica" e que se precisassem podiam tranformar qualquer coisa em dinheiro.- falou Petúnia rindo.

Não, nós temos profissão, muito diferente da sua que é casar para não ter que fazer nada.

Ora sua, não chega cheia de coisas nos bolsos dizendo que pode transformar ratos em cálices de vinho? Porque não pode transformar lixo em dinheiro?

Pelo mesmo motivo que não posso te transfomar em uma iguana.

------------------------------

É nem creio que os capítulos estão saindo no tempo certo que emoção... Meu site ta em andamento e logo vai estar ai! Vamos lá hoje tenho que enviar beijos a meus amigos!

Denise que ta lendo pela primeira vez minhas fics Glauce que já ta arrancando tufos de cabelo Raiane que não quer ler, mais que sabe mais da história do que eu mesma

Bem é só, Beijos Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	17. Nada como as férias

CAPÍTULO 17: Nada como as férias

O Sol invadia a janela do quarto escuro e acertando seu olho a fazendo acordar com raiva, com quase ódio ainda estava cheia de sono, enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e começou a ouvir ao longe gritinhos histéricos, amaldiçoou Petúnia por ela ser tão chata e ter uma voz tão estridente, já não tinha conseguido ir dormir cedo por causa dela e agora nem ao menos poderia continuar a dormir.

Fale mais baixo Petúnia ou vai acordar sua irmã.

Ora isso lá é hora de ainda se estar dormindo?

É se a pessoa só conseguiu dormir quando o sol estava nascendo.

Nossa você está horrível!- falou Petúnia alegre, Lily estava com o cabelos todo desgrenhado, com a calça do pijama verde caindo e esfregando os olhos que ainda não tinham se aberto por completo e que teimavam em voltar a fechar.

Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Você ficou tanto tempo no telefone ontem com quem estava falando?

Com a Suzanne pai, ela está me ajudando a fazer com que meu casamento seja perfeito!

Que bom! Venha Lily sente-se para tomar café. Fiz o seu favorito! Bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate.

Hum que delicia! A quanto tempo eu não como meu bolo favorito!

Eu sei por isso mesmo eu fiz, e nem adianta fazer essa cara Petúnia porque eu sei que você também adora esse bolo.

O pai mais tarde eu queria conversar com você.

Sobre o que?

Sobre a profissão que eu quero seguir eu acho que já me decidi, eu acho não eu já tenho certeza do que quero fazer quando terminar Hogwarts.

Ah então vocês tem profissão pensei que tivessem "mágica" e que se precisassem podiam tranformar qualquer coisa em dinheiro.- falou Petúnia rindo.

Não nós temos profissão, muito diferente da sua que é casar para não ter que fazer nada.

Ora sua, não chega cheia de coisas nos bolsos dizendo que pode transformar ratos em cálices de vinho? Porque não pode transformar lixo em dinheiro? Você não é a melhor aluna daquela escola?

Não posso transformar lixo em dinheiro pelo mesmo motivo que não posso te transfomar em uma iguana.

Crianças, mulheres da minha vida se acalmem, mais tarde depois do lanche conversaremos tudo bem Lily? Tenho que acabar de escrever uma crônica e as últimas páginas do meu livro.

Hoje vou encontrar os meninos pode me levar no Beco Diagonal antes de ir para a editora?

Mas hoje não é o dia que você tem que ir fazer o tal teste que eu não sei o nome?

Ih meu Deus eu tinha esquecido!- falou olhando feio para Petúnia então era isso que ela queria fazer com que ela se ferra-se no teste.- São que horas?

10hrs. Que horas é o seu teste?

Ás onzes! Vou tomar um banho para acordar e me arrumar! Me leva no Ministério pai?

Quando quiser! Vai ser um orgulho ver você passar num teste tão difícil!

É sério gente a Shanaia e a úrsula são as mais fáceis, se é que vocês estão entendendo do que eu to falando.- falava Sirius.

Então como eu ia dizendo vocês quatro são uns fofoqueiros.

Lily?- perguntou Tiago olhando para trás.

Que susto você veio de onde?- questionou Pedro.

Eu aparatei aqui!

Aparatou? Foi hoje o teste?

É eu não te falei Tiago? E eu passei!

Parabéns! Vamos precisamos comemorar! Eu pago uma rodada de sorvete para todo mundo!- falou Sirius animado.

Todo dia vocês tem um motivo novo para comemorar heim meus jovens.

Todo dia é dia de se comemorar senhor Florense!

Marcou com a Luisa aqui hoje de novo Sirius?

Não pude Remus essas garotas não me deixam em paz...- falou suspirando.- A Lucy reclamou que não venho dando muita atenção para ela...

Por que você namora sério com uma delas?

O Remus tem razão Sirius, a Lucy é uma forte candidata, até a Julien iria aprovar o namoro.

O caso é que a Lucy é trouxa e como é que vai ser isso? E sem contar que ela é meio enjoadinha.

Marcou com ela aonde?- perguntou Remus.

Ela disse que queria ir num tal de cinema... Eu aceitei e nem sei aonde é isso, mas avisei que ia levar vocês afinal como eu ia chegar lá?

Vai ser divertido eu adoro cinema!

É mesmo Lily? E como é?- perguntou Tiago.

É uma grande sala escura...

Já comecei a gostar...

Cheia a de cadeiras e gente, onde passa um filme numa tela enorme.

Ah e ela disse que vai levar uma amiga pra te conhecer Remus.

E eu vou ficar lá sozinho?

Ah você conhece alguém por lá Pedro não deve ser dificil.

Numa sala escura? Como vou ver alguém?

Pergunta muito sensata...-falou Tiago.

Sinceramente vocês deveriam se aprofundar mais nas aulas de Ensino Trouxa... Porque ta vergonhoso heim.

Esquece a escola Lily, estamos de férias! Vamos falar de assuntos novos!

E ai Lily recebeu alguma carta da Julien?

Viu isso é assunto novo, parabéns Remus.

Não só a que ela me enviou no meu aniversário.

E o que ela te deu?- perguntou Pedro curioso.

Sinceramente não sei o que deu na cabeça dela, ela meu deu uma tiara de ouro cravejada de esmeraldas e diamantes!

Onde ela arrumou dinheiro pra comprar isso?

Não tenho a mínima idéia, eu me pergunto onde ela pensa que eu vou poder usar uma coisa dessas? É linda posso dizer, eu amei mas... A eu to com a carta que ela me enviou no meu aniversário, deve ta em algum dos meus bolsos... Achei!

"Para Lily:

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Espero que esse seja um dia maravilhoso e feliz, infelizmente hoje não vou poder estar com você, mas com certeza vai estar bem acompanhada com grandes amigos e um namorado, melhorou muito de um ano para o outro heim! Esse ano agente ainda vai se ver muito! Agora que está com 17 anos apronte todas que puder por mim e por você! OK?  
Muitos beijos, feliz aniversário novamente, espero que você goste do presente!  
July"

É bem ela mesmo...- comentou Sirius.

Eu enviei uma coruja pra ela essa semana e ainda não recebi resposta.

Também é difícil, nem os pais dela sabe onde ela esta, só sabem que está com o avô.- falou Remus.

Hum, são que horas minha gente? Eu marquei as três com a Lucy na frente do tal coisa ai.

Cinema. Vamos porque é um pouco longe e como vocês não podem aparatar ainda né, fazer o que!

Ah mas semana que vem eu também vou fazer o teste! Ta marcado para quinta feira.

Mas até lá eu sou a única que posso então, sinto muito rapazes posso zoar vocês a vontade.

Quase que eu me esqueço! Lily a minha mãe chamou todo mundo para viajar para a praia no próximo final de semana você quer ir?

Você jura que meu pai vai deixar eu ir mais quatro garotos, sendo um deles meu namorado para a praia?

Mas a minha mãe também vai!

Como se fosse grandes coisa a tia, vê tudo, tudo mesmo, menos agente! - falou Sirius rindo.- A sua mãe é boa demais Tiago por isso eu gosto tanto dela.

Sem contar Tiago que essa semana ele ta pra entregar o livro dele na editora, se eu for sair quem vai cuidar da casa, quem vai fazer tudo enquanto ele ta escrevendo? A Petúnia não faz nada além de prestar atenção na vida dos outros e comprar coisas para o casamento. Então eu tenho que fazer a comida, limpar a casa e todo o resto.

Nossa mais pra que isso tudo?

Tiago não sei se você sabe mas é bom viver numa casa limpa e comer de vez em quando também não faz mal a ninguém.

Acontece que na casa do Tiago, Lily e na antiga do Sirius também, eles não precisam fazer nada.

Não? Cortar a grama, limpar a lareira, limpar o quarto?

Claro que não!- falou Tiago.

Lá nós temos elfo doméstico.- explicou Sirius.

O que vocês fazem o dia todo?

Comemos, jogamos quadribol, ouvimos música, jogamos qualquer coisa.

Temos muita coisa legal pra fazer e a tia nem reclama.

Claro quando ela não ouve.- falou Pedr.- Mas quando ela ouve...

Perai qual é o tamanho da casa de vocês?

Bem a mansão dos Potter já é bem antiga tipo gerações, deve ter uns dez quartos ali...

Nossa eu não sabia...

Que tinhamos tanto dinheiro? O Sirius tinha muito também.

Tinha?

Eu sai de casa, reneguei minha família, perdi minha herança. Mas eu nem ligo eles podem ficar com aquilo tudo.

Uau... Bem eu não sou uma pobretona nem nada disso, mas vocês são ricos.

Ora tem algum problema nisso? Quero dizer ta certo que não fazemos nada em casa para ajudar, mais isso não é tão ruim assim é?

Po Lily, se for pensar assim como é que fica a Julien ela também é cheia da grana.

Mas a Julien sofre em casa, a mãe dela obriga ela a fazer um monte de coisa para ganhar dinheiro e ela ainda estuda durante as férias.

Cruzes!

É verdade Pedro. Mas eu não ligo pra isso não, eu só fiquei surpresa eu sabia que tinham dinheiro mas nem tanto assim.

É Lily quando tiverem um filho ele vai ter uma vida e tanto!

Um filho quem disse que vou ter um filho? Não sei nem se vou casar.

Como assim?- perguntou Tiago surpreso.

Por favor né gente olha o estado em que se encontra o mundo bruxo, nós vamos sair da escola daqui a um ano e como é que eu vou pensar em casar? Eu ainda vou ter que estudar um bocado eu decidi que vou ser auror.

Isso não é motivo né Lil.

Pois o que você vai fazer Tiago vai ficar dentro de casa sem fazer nada?

Claro que não, eu vou fazer algo só não sei ainda o que. E você Remus?

Eu estou pensando seriamente que seria legal se eu fosse professor mas...

Mas o que? Combinaria perfeitamente com você Remus! Você ia ser um professor excelente!- falou Sirius.

Qual pai iria deixar seu filho ter aula comigo...?

Muitos pais! Se eu tivesse um filho você seria a única pessoa que eu saberia que ia ensinar perfeitamente! Outra com toda certeza se você quiser ser professor eu aposto que o Professor Dumbledore te contrata.- falou Lily.

Ah eu nunca poderia pedir uma coisa dessas a ele. Ele já fez muito só de me deixar estudar em Hogwarts.

Então ele fez muito por todos nós, Hogwarts nunca seria a mesma coisa sem você Aluado.- falou Tiago.

É isso ai companheiro, pelo visto já temos três pessoas encaminhadas duas serão auror e um professor e você Pedro já pensou em aguma coisa?

Não, ainda não tenho a mínima idéia do que quero fazer...

Então temos três pessoas ainda confusas! Porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que vou fazer.

Ser jogador de quadribol é uma boa Sirius! Você é um ótimo artilheiro.

É, é uma opção. Mas eu acho que antes disso eu vou comprar uma casa pra mim, uma moto e vou viajar um pouco por ai, nós temos que primeiro conhecer o mundo para depois saber o que queremos dele.

Hum falou bonito heim!

É frase do meu tio, posso dizer que é a única pessoa que presta naquela família são ele, a Andromeda e a Narcisa... Mas vamos falar de coisas boas!

A finalmente viu que a Narcisa é legal!

Mas continua namorando aquele traste do Malfoy.

Eu disse que ela é legal e não que tem bom gosto para namorados. Eu também não gosto do Malfoy, mas fazer o que né ela é minha amiga. Ela, a Joaenne e o Logan também.

Logan, esse dai tem grandes histórias!- falou Remus rindo.

Ele implica com a Julien até hoje por causa daquele negócio no lago quando agente tava no quarto ano. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu até hoje.

Ele não contou pra vocês?- perguntou Tiago surpreso.

Contou o que?

Ele sabe que não foi a Julien que tentou afogar ele no lago.- falou Sirius.

Como que sabe?

Quem tentou fazer aquela "brincadeira" com ele foi a Belatrix. E ele já sabia disso faz muito muito tempo posso dizer que no mesmo dia, fomos nós que ajudamos ele e tudo. E dei um bom castigo na minha prima.

E aquele safado a Julien tem remorso até hoje, porque quando isso aconteceu ela tava passando mal na Ala Hopsitalar e apagou, não lembrava de nada que tinha feito.

Ele deve ter sacaneado muito com a cara dela.- falou Pedro rindo.

Deixa só ela ficar sabendo.

Nada disso Lily nós te contamos, mas você não pode contar para ela, o Logan confiou isso na gente.

Hunf, só não digo nada porque a Julien já aprontou mutas pra cima dele que ele não sabe até hoje.

Vamos logo senão o Sirius vai perder o encontro com a namorada.

Namorada? Que namorada ta doido? Eu sou livre leve e solto.

Do mesmo jeito temos que ir agora se não iremos perder a seção. Qual filme iremos ver?

Sinceramente Lily eu não to nem ligando pra filme nenhum eu só sei que ela beija muito bem.

É mas você já nos contou que ninguém da um beijo como a Julien.

É mesmo Sirius? Pra mim isso é novidade.

Bem o caso é que ela não beija mal...

Se eu não me engano as palavra que você usou foi estupendo.- lembrou Remus.

Quer saber vamos logo para esse cinema.

Chegando no cinema viram a Lucy uma garota miuda de longos cabelos loiros mas muito bonita e sua amiga que tinha cabelos castanhos muito parecida com ela, logo entraram no cinema para ver um romance que ambas tinham escolhido, Lily, Tiago, Sirius e Remus detestaram o filme e Pedro acabou dormindo. Do que os meninos mais gostaram foi do escuro e da pipoca, Lily se divertiu com eles, principalmente quando eles se assustaram quando tudo ficou escuro e com o som que acharam muito alto.

Chegou tarde hoje querida.

Desculpa pai, é que acabamos indo no cinema...

Não tem problema eu fiz o jantar. Bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate!

Eu tenho uma leve impressão de que esse foi o café da manhã.- falou rindo com vontade.

Pois é né nada como comida gostosa, vamos já está tudo arrumado em cima da mesa com leite e suco de laranja.

Hoje eu não comi nada de saudável!- falou rindo.- Somente bobagens, sorvete, biscoito, pipoca, bolo!

Então come amanhã, pelo menos uma vez na vida você tem que agir como se só tivesse 17 anos Lily e ficar feliz por seu pai he dar bobagens para comer.

Pode deixar pai eu sei que só tenho 17 anos e que deveria ser irresponsável, a Petúnia é que não sabe que já tem 24.

Deixa sua irmã em paz ela está triste trancada no quarto.

Triste por que? O porquinho desmarcou tudo? Onde ele vai conseguir outra pra casar com ele?

Não é nada disso, o caso é que ela não achou o vestido que ela queria. Disse pra ela que ela vai achar um maravilhoso e você não me contra diga e sem gracinhas ouviu mocinha?

Tudo certo não vou dizer nada na cara dela. E nem pelas costas.- falou vendo a cara que o pai fazia. Antes de comer vou dar uma limpada rápida aqui ta tudo empoeirado.- falou apontando para um aspirador que já sugava tudo sozinho.- Pronto agora vou ir comer, o barulho ta te incomodando pai?

Nada querida pode deixar e vá comer que está tarde.

Enquanto isso na mansão Potter...

Como foi o passeio meninos? Se divertiram?

Foi muito engraçado, nós fomos pela primeira vez ao cinema.

Nossa cinema! A quanto tempo eu não vou assistir um bom filme, seu pai agora não tem mais tempo pra nada.

Você já foi ao cinema tia?

Ah muito principalmente quando eu era mais nova, seu tio adorava me levar e depois tomavamos sorvete.

Então nós trocamos primeiro conversamos e tomamos sorvete e depois fomos cinema, comemos pipoca só que o filme era muito chato.

Ver fime é muito bom, principalmente alguns que são para ver os hábitos trouxas, seria bom vocês irem mais vezes ao cinema, a única nota de vocês que não veio Excelente foi a de Ensino Trouxa.

Mas ela também não prejudica em nada né, mãe.

Dependendo do que vocês querem fazer quando sair da Escola vocês podem precisar muito disso.

Onde está minha família tão bonita!

Já chegou querido!

Oi pai.

Oi Tio.

Hoje eles foram ao cinema.- falou pegando sua bolsas e se retirando para guarda-las.

É mesmo? Nossa a quanto tempo eu não vou no cinema, naquela sala escura...- falou rindo.

Exatamente o que nós dois pensamos.

Foram com as namoradas?

Ela não é minha namorada só uma conhecida.

Eu fui com a Lily. Mas o filme era muito chato.

Pois esses são os mehores para levar as garotas, assim ela não tem nenhum interesse no filme e sim somente em nós.

Tio o senhor está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!

O que vocês estão pensando, vocês não sabem como foi a minha adolescências eu também tive muitas garotas em volta de mim.

É mesmo, é?- falou a senhora Potter da porta colocando as mãos na cintura.

Mas nenhuma como você querida, porque não marcamos para ir no cinema também?

Não estou mais com vontade afinal quantas namoradas você já não levou lá?

Nenhuma, porque pra mim só existia e só existe você.

Viu Tiago você tem que aprender a ser romântico como seu pai, a Lily não vai resistir aos seus encantos.

E você? Se você for assim a Julien vai resistir aos seus encantos?

A Julien agora é minha amiga, pode até rolar uns beijos depois.- falou rindo com vontade.- Afinal eu não menti quando disse que nunca tive um beijo igual ao dela, afinal cada beijo é um diferente, afinal tem umas que beijam mal e outras...

Que beijam estupendamente bem.- falou Tiago rindo.

É isso mesmo.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo 

July! Todos os convidados já chegaram, e a mãe já está ameaçando subir e você ainda está de pijama?

Hum ta bonitão heim.- falou olhando para o irmão que estava com vestes tradicionais pretas, com detalhes em azul.

Eu sei, realça meus olhos. Mas voltando ao assunto mocinha seus amigos estão lá embaixo e você ai toda desgrenhada.

É isso ai, acaba comigo. Da uma desculpa qualquer não quero descer.

Não ia dizer isso. Mas papai prometeu 10 galeões se você descer.

Que safado. Ia ficar com meu dinheiro!

Claro. Já não ta rica demais não? Se arruma logo. E vê se fica bonita, agora que é uma modelo tem que se portar feito uma.

------------------------------

To feliz, feliz, ta ficando tudo pronto rapidinho! Se andar tudo na ordem essa fic já vai entrar nos eixos termina e coloco outras que já estão com base pronta no ar! Tenho duas fics de comédia encaminhada! Adoro escrever comédias! Bem é só, beijos a todos.  
Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	18. Reencontros ainda nas férias

CAPÍTULO 18 : Reencontros ainda nas férias

A casa dos Woodard estava uma verdadeira bagunça e Cristopher já não sabia mais o que fazer acabaria ficando maluco provavelmente, mas seus pais não estavam ligando muito para isso.

Então já está tudo acertado não é Kevin. Pelo amor de Merlin tem que sair tudo PERFEITO!

Calma Mãe a vida é bela, e faz o favor de lembrar de respirar... - falou Cristopher a sacudindo- O papai já cuidou de tudo.

É verdade Moira você tem que ficar tranquila a única coisa agora que temos que nos preucupar é com a nossa terceira lua de mel...- falou a abraçando.

Já disse que vamos ter uma festa, uma linda e marailhosa e perfeita festa e é ela que estou planejando no momento.

Ai ai, já faz mais de dois meses que a única coisa que ouço falar é dessa bendita festa que não deixou um tempo livro na minha agenda não tem nada de mais interessante para falarmos não?

Mais é claro que temos filho, sabe eu to tão feliz da July ter tomado a decisão certa.

Julien? Pronto é o segundo assunto mais falado desse mês.- falou dando um tapa na festa.- Se esqueceram que tem um filho também?

Eu disse que quando fosse a hora ela saberia.- falou Kevin ignorando Cris e enviando mais um convite.

Quem saberia o que? As vezes vocês dois me deixam muito confuso eu sei que armam pelas minhas costas, mas até esse ponto?

Quem saberia que o senhor está atrasado, não disse que ia me ajudar com festa.

Mas eu não to ajudando? Ajudando a exatamente dois meses!

Mas hoje a noite temos muito o que fazer e você está todo arrumado.

Ih.. mãe eu tenho um encontro. Não vai dar não.

Pois desmarque, você tem que me ajudar e sua irmã está viajando, não vai poder dizer que tem que fazer alguma coisa pra ela.

Droga, porque ela tinha que ir sozinha com o vovô?

Porque você está trabalhando, anda vamos comece a escrever os nomes dos convidados enquanto eu checo os convites. E você Kevin nem pense que não tem trabalho, tem duas pilhas de convites conferidos para você assinar.

Droga...

E se comportem porque a Professora Minerva vem me visitar hoje.

A Lily bem falou comigo hoje.

Eh?

Contei tudo pra ela coitada da menina tava pensando que a culpa era dela da July ter ido embora.

Você fez bem em contar tudo pra ela sua irmã é louca de deixar os amigos informados desse jeito.

A Lily é tão delicada, pensa que todos problemas acontecem por culpa dela... Ela protege muito as pessoas.- quando Cristopher acabou de falar isso Kevin e Moira se entreolharam.

É provavelmente porque ela é uma protetora...- falou Kevin para Moira.

Ai ta acontecendo de novo, parece que tão escondendo alguma coisa de mim...

Volta a trabalhar Cris e para de pensar em bobagem.

Finalmente havia chego o grande dia, o dia de um dos casais mais importantes do mundo Bruxo, mas uma pessoa desse casal estava completamente descontrolada, Moira não sabia como sua filha podia fazer uma coisa dessas com ela, faltar sua grande festa, enquanto repetia isso sem parar Kevin tentava acalma-la avisando que seu pai não deixaria Julien faltar a festa mesmo que quisesse e Cristopher descansava enquanto conseguia aqueles minutos gloriosos de sossego, sossego que não teve durante um longo periodo de quase três meses.

Enfim em CASA!- falou jogando as malas no chão.- Nada como um chão que eu conheço até de olhos fechados.

Menina Julien! Até que enfim! Sua mãe já estava ficando maluca...- falava o elfo a abraçando sorridente.- Meu senhor Woodard que honra te-lo em nossa casa.

Obrigado e onde estão as pessoas dessa casa?- perguntou o senhor também colocando as malas no chão.

Hum chegaram em grande estilo heim!- falou Cristopher entrando na sala.

Cristopher meu neto preferido!- falou o abraçando.

Pensei que eu fosse sua neta favorita.

Ele é o neto e você a neta. Vou subir para o meu quarto e espero que ele ainda esteja lá, trabalhamos muito nessas férias e eu estou morto.- falou subindo as escadas.

Minha mãe já tava dizendo que ia te matar se não viesse para a festa. Creio que se não chegassem em uma hora exatamente, ela enviaria dementadores atrás de vocês junto com os comensais da morte.

Nossa to vendo que ela sentiu minha falta... Mas tenho uma boa notícia trouxe presentes pra você!

Beleza.- falou a abraçando.- Precisava mesmo de umas compensações. Não imagina como foram esses três meses sem você, tive que fazer todos os seus trabalhos, até tomar conta daquela pirralha do fim da rua e você ganha uns trocados miseraveis heim...

Deu sorte mesmo porque se eu estivesse sozinha não teria voltado é tudo tão maravihoso! Ai... não precisa dar cascudo não! Num to aqui?

É bom mesmo, eu não tive UM encontro em três meses você sabe o que é isso?

Meus pais nem vem falar comigo que família ingrata que eu tenho!- falou Julien ignorando Cristopher.

Julien! Você chegou! Meu amor vocês está tão magra, você não comeu nada?- falou Moira a apertando e beijando freneticamente.- KEVIN KEVIN VENHA AQUI! E TRAGA A CÂMERA ELA ESTÁ LINDA!

Querida você realmente está linda! Como foi de viagem?- perguntou Kevin a arrancando literalmente dos braços da esposa.

Pirralha to sabendo que ficou rica, não quer dividir com seu irmão não? Eu viro seu empresário.

Fala com ela direito Cristopher! Resmungou o verão todo porque você não estava aqui e que tava com saudade agora fica com essa palhaçada?

Verdade? Mas que emoção!- falou Julien o agarrando pela cintura.

É mais não acostuma não heim. Mais isso é verdade eu senti saudades...

Eu também, você é o irmão mais indo do mundo!

Tu acha que uma viagem é mais legal que ficar em casa com a família projetando uma mega festa?- perguntou Kevin desconfiado.

É.- falou sincera.

Ai que bom continua sendo minha filha linda! Como queria estar com lá você!

Você estava super requisitada! Como não tinha como te enviar as cartas, ta tudo no seu quarto tem aos montes, da Narcisa, Joaenne, Logan, Lilian, Tiago, Remus, Pedro e Sirius.

Uau! Mas é claro eu sou uma pessoa famosa e importante!

Tinha que ver essa lareira nunca ficou tão ocupada.- falou Moira.

Eu fiquei rica! Sozinha! Pai e mãe eu tenho que agradecer a vocês pois me fizeram muito bem!

Papai ficou com ciúmes das fotos!

E você com ciúme do dinheiro dela e nem adianta enrolar porque quem ficou todo ofendido falando: "que absurdo meus amigos vão ver minha irmã nesse estado, vou dar um murro no primeiro que pedir para apresentar ela!"

Não precisa me denunciar assim!

Eu senti muita falta de vocês!- falou os abraçando novamente- Tive dois pedidos de casamento... To cansada...

Vai pro quarto, você tem que estar linda e bela para hoje a noite, você vai ter uma surpresa.

E o meu bichinho?- perguntou retirando ele da gaiola.

Depois eu arrumo um lugar pra ele.- falou Moira pegando a gaiola com as pontas dos dedos.

Cris vamos comigo para o meu quarto?

Vamos!

E ai o que foi?

A festa vai ser tão grande assim?- perguntou desanimada.

Você com certeza vai ter uma surpresa... Olha aqui ainda tem tinta nos meus dedos. Passei quase três meses preparando tudo! - falou estendendo as mãos.

Caramba, não tenho como dar uma desculpa para não descer não?

Tipo to cansada ou o fuso horario ta me matando? Não. E se você arrumar uma melhor ela adia a festa para amanhã.

Não creio...

Ela já falou que quer a família toda! E sem contar que ela chamou TODOS os amigos da família e sem contar o Ministério...

Será que se eu dormir ela se esquece que eu cheguei de viagem?

Hum... não, ela já separou cerca de sete vestidos para você escolher e as mesas vão ter fotos nossas e nossos troféus, retratos e afins todos nós vamos estar em destaque. Porque afinal eles casaram e nos fizeram lindos, perfeitos, inteligentes e tudo mais.

Por que ela não nos pendura na sala? Pra todo mundo ficar nos vendo e cutucando?

Porque provavelmente o papai não deixou.- falou rindo.- Essa idéia deve ter passado na cabeça dela.

Não duvido.

Vai dormir depois eu venho te chamar para você descer então nada de dormir demais heim!

Cara eu vou te contar um segredo, mas não conta pra ninguém...

Fala eu adoro segredos!

Não é que eu fiquei com saudades de você mesmo?

Eu também... mas também não diga isso pra ninguém! Ou se não eles vão ficar orgulhosos de nós...- falou piscando.

Minha boca é um túmulo!

Quatro horas depois.

July! Todos os convidados já chegaram e a mãe já está ameaçando subir e você ainda está de pijama?- perguntou horrorizado.

Hum ta bonitão heim.- falou olhando para o irmão que estava com vestes tradicionais pretas, com detalhes em azul.

Eu sei, realça meus olhos. Mas voltando ao assunto mocinha seus amigos estão lá embaixo e você ai toda desgrenhada.- falou apontando para o cabelo dela.

É isso ai, acaba com a minha raça, com toda a minha graa e feminilidade.- falou rindo, depois se jogou na cama novamente- Da uma desculpa qualquer não quero descer.

Não ia dizer isso. Mas papai prometeu 10 galeões se você descer.

Que safado. Ia ficar com meu dinheiro!

Claro. Já não ta rica demais não? Se arruma logo. E vê se fica bonita, agora que é uma modelo tem que se portar feito uma. Eles já contaram isso pra todo mundo da festa!

Some! E deixa meus galeões ai.

Pão dura. Parece um duende. Vou me certificar hoje se não tem uma na família!- falou fechando a porta.

Ta legal, agora qual vestido eu boto?

E a Julien?- perguntou Kevin sorrateiramente.

A princesa já ta descendo, agora eu tenho que olhar nossa árvore genealógica... Licensa pai.

Olha ali é o Cristopher!- falou Lily, Tiago não gostou muito de vê-lo.

Oi Cris!

Lily minha correspondente favorita!- falou a beijando na mão, Lily não pode deixar de ficar corada quando ele piscou- Olá garotos como estão de férias?

Bem obrigado. Onde está a Julien?

Depois de ser bem paga, ela já deve estar descendo, modelo é fogo tem que receber antes para desfilar depois...

Sua mãe parece que vai pirar... Mas está muito bonita.

É mal de família, a beleza e a piração. Opa... licensa, garotos mais acabei de ter uma visão, e ela parece tão real que tenho que conferir...

Lily quer dançar? 

Vamos, mas Tiago quando ela descer eu vou ir falar com ela.

E qual é a novidade?

Remus não é que eu também tive uma visão? Vamos lá comigo que ela está acompanhada!- falou puxando o braço do amigo.

Cadê o Pedro?

Arranjando uma mesa.

Vou lá encima, buscar ela. Vai descer nem que eu a arraste escada abaixo pelos cabelos.

Deixa que eu vou lá querida, você tem que ficar aqui e brilhar.

Nada disso, pensa que eu não vi você dar galeões ao Cristopher para ele pagar ela? Vou lá agora mesmo!

O que ouve?- perguntou Cristopher ao ver a mãe subindo as escadas.

A Julien vai descer... De qualquer jeito.

Ihhh. Quer ajuda?

Não a esperança é a última que morre! Com certeza a Julien já ta pronta só retocando a maquiagem e colocando perfume delicadamente...- eles olhando um para a cara do outro cairam na risada.

Essa foi muito boa...- falou Cristopher enxugando uma lágrima.

Ai ai agora vamos parar de se divertir e ir para essa festa.

Ah é tivemos muito trabalho para nos divertirmos não é verdade?

Julien Moira Woodard a senhorita vai descer agora mesmo ou você vai ver ...

Eu sei que vou, só estou colocando os brincos isso se eu achar o buraco...

Nossa você está linda!

Você também mãe! Feliz aniversário de casamento!- falou a abraçando.

Obrigada, vamos descer, a festa não pode continuar sem agente.

Espera eu vou te dar o seu presente.

A não precisava querida. Pra mim e para seu pai... Puxa, são passagens.

São duas viagens para uma ilha paradisiaca para depois que essa festa toda acabar, eu sei que o pai queria uma terceira lua de mel.

Como conseguiu comprar isso? Deve ter sido uma fortuna!

Trabalhando ué! Já está com tudo pago só vão ter que arrumar as malas!

Obrigada meus amor! Seu pai vai babar com isso você sabe né?

É bom ele babar e muito o suficiente para encher uma piscina exatamente, porque me custou uma fortuna essa viagem...

E ai como estão vocês crianças?

Julien!- falaram todos.

Você ta linda!- falou Lily a abraçando, Julien estava com um vestido indiano marrom, o cabelo cacheado graças a um creme bruxo e presos, sandálias rasteiras e para completar argolas de ouro.

Gostou? Depois eu dou o presente de vocês! E você tem que ver o bichinho lindo que eu ganhei!

Como foi de férias?- perguntou Remus, puxando a cadeira para ela se sentar.

Fascinante! Fui para Austrália, Índia, Chile, Japão... mas como foram as férias de vocês?

Legal o Sirius agora ta morando lá em casa. Está sendo muito divertido.

Meu Deus Lily toma cuidado senão vão lhe roubar o namorado!

Ih a lá, se quiser eu posso te amostrar umas coisinhas...

Não muito obrigada Black.

Eu e o Tiago nos encontramos direto. Quero dizer todo mundo né, agente marca pelo menos duas vezes na semana.

Só faltou você- falou Sirius.

Que bom, que se divertiram! Mas não sabem como eu me diverti!

Foi tão bom assim?

Não imaginam a quantidade de coisas que tenho para contar!

Tão de olho em você...- falou Kevin para a filha apontando para a esposa.

Desculpa, mais eu tenho que circular... Por isso odeio festas. Daqui a pouco eu volto.- falou pedindo desculpas novamente.

Ta bom, mas tem que voltar heim ou vamos te arrastar de volta para cá.- falou Tiago animado.

Ei porque vocês não dormem aqui hoje? Assim podemos conversar bastante!

Sua mãe vai deixar?

Logo depois da festa ela e o meu pai vão viajar e meu avô vai ficar com agente. Não vai ter problema nenhum!

Eu tenho que falar com o meu pai, ele vai ficar preucupar. Ele não veio na festa porque ta fazendo toda aquela bobagem de divulgação do livro novo...

Bem minha mãe está logo ali, isso não vai ter problema...

Meus pais também estão aqui e eu tenho certeza que eles vão deixar e os seus Pedro não vieram?

É porque meus avós não estam muito bem, mas tenho certeza que eles me deixam ficar...

Que bom! Eu vou falar com o meu avô então a e vou iverar mais comida pra essa mesa e já volto!

Ah como é maravilhoso ser amigo do dono da casa!

Sirius porque você não aproveita para pedir para ela te apresentar algumas garotas?

Quem ela? Ah não eu não preciso que ela me apresente ninguém, eu faço isso muito bem sozinho.

O Sirius não quer a ajuda da Julien ou não quer que ela saiba que ele ta afim de alguém?

Acho que é um pouco dos dois Pedro.- falou Tiago rindo.

Ora eu só não quero incomoda-la, porque ela tem que ficar rodando que nem peru tonto pela festa não vai ter tempo, é mais rápido eu agir sozinho...

Ta bom nós fingimos que acreditamos...- falou Lily rindo.

Agora nós já vamos embora e já vou avisando não adianta nos procurar, caçar, perseguir ou qualquer coisa do gênero porque estaremos em nossa terceira lua de mel, uma grande viagem que foi dada pela nossa querida filha Julien que mesmo tendo ficado dois meses e meio longe da gente quer nos dar mais um pouco de sossego!

Nossa isso é pra ver como eles me amam.- falou Julien rindo para Lily.

Pois então os senhores vão ficar duas semanas sem os meus pais já que eu não sabia que a praga da minha irmã ia gastar uma pequena fortuna porque se eu soubesse teria deixado ela gastar sozinha... Pai, mãe, bem eu comprei um pacote de viagem por uma semana pra vocês com tudo pago também...

Meu Deus mesmo longe continuam pensando juntos...- falou Moira emocionada abraçando o filho.

Oh nada de engravidar não, já estamos muito satisfeitos com nós mesmos.- falou Cristopher puxando Julien.

Agora vocês dois vão poder ver o nosso novo quadro, foi minha querida esposa que começou a pintar e eu terminei, um retrato com a nova fase de nossa família, este aqui vai ficar nesta sala no lugar do quadro antigo para contar a todos a história perfeita de amor que segue de geração em geração.

Dalhe VOVÔ!- gritou alguém do fundo da sala.

O minha ruiva.

O que é agora Tiago? Eles estão falando...

Depois que agente casar e tiver o nosso primeiro filho eu vou querer um quadro igual aquele só que com a nossa história de amor.

Ah que lindo...- falou o beijando em seguida.

Ué mas a Lily não disse que não quer se casar?

Pedro deixa o casal sonhar em paz...

O Remus tem razão Pedro, afinal não sabemos o que vai acontecer daqui a alguns anos. Oh vocês dois eu já vou avisando que quero ser padrinho desse casamento!

Ah então se é assim desde já quero me candidatar a madrinha! Nada haver com você Black obviamente!

Sinceramente quando esses dois se casarem isso vai dar o que falar...

Então já podemos ir combinando tudo desde hoje a noite e já vou avisando não quero vestidos cheio de babados nem pra mim e nem pra você heim?

Ih então estou vendo que essa noite vai longe!

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

O sol estava muito forte pela manhã e todos corriam feitos loucos na casa dos Woodard, acabaram esquecendo que o navio que levava a Durmstrang saia antes do Trem que levava até Hogwarts, todos acabaram confundindo as escolas, coube a Cristopher acordar todo mundo no susto a sorte foi que milagrosamente Julien já estava com o malão arrumado.

Vamos logo hoje não podemos nos atrasar!- falava Kevin nervoso.

Ai meu Merlin... Era só o que me faltava ainda perder o bendito navio...- resmungava Julien enfiando uma bata.

A culpa não é minha!- gritava Cristopher se defendendo.

O navio sai que horas, Kevin?

Daqui a uma hora, querida!- falou acabando de pentiar os cabelos e fazendo café ao mesmo tempo.

Já esta com tudo pronto July?

To mãe e se eu esquecer alguma coisa depois vocês me enviam. Ah vocês dão o jeito de vocês.- falou quase enfiando a calça pela cabeça, comendo uma torrada e enfiando um sapato quase se estatelando no chão.

------------------------------

Mais um capítulo no dia certo, isso é tão raro na minha vida quanto rejeitar chocolate, nunca acontece! Vamos lá preciso pedir a vocês meus queridos leitores que enviem rewiews me dando sugestão para um título de uma fic... A fic é pós Hogwarts Harry e p.o., eles tem gêmeas e estão prestes a se divorciar, é uma fic comédia continuação da fic Diário também de minha autoria. Manda um títuo legal ai por favor!

Valeu, beijos, abraços.

Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: DURMSTRANG

O sol estava muito forte pela manhã e todos corriam feitos loucos na casa dos Woodard, acabaram esquecendo que o navio que levava a Durmstrang saia antes do Trem que levava até Hogwarts, todos acabaram confundindo as escolas, coube a Cristopher acordar todo mundo no susto a sorte foi que milagrosamente Julien já estava com o malão arrumado.

Vamos logo hoje não podemos nos atrasar!- falava Kevin nervoso.

Ai meu Merlin... Era só o que me faltava ainda perder o bendito navio...- resmungava Julien enfiando uma bata.

A culpa não é minha!- gritava Cristopher se defendendo.

O navio sai que horas, Kevin?

Daqui a uma hora, querida!- falou acabando de pentiar os cabelos e fazendo café ao mesmo tempo.

Já esta com tudo pronto July?

To mãe e se eu esquecer alguma coisa depois vocês me enviam. Ah vocês dão o jeito de vocês.- falou quase enfiando a calça pela cabeça, comendo uma torrada e enfiando um sapato quase se estatelando no chão.

Não vai prender os cabelos? Ou pelo menos colocar uma roupa que esteja passada?

E da tempo? Vamos logo!

Chegaram no deck ainda cedo, mas Julien gostaria de ter chego antes para arrumar uma cabine vazia ficaram todos juntos conversando amenidades e como consefuiram chegar lá a tempo até que um homem avisou que o navio iria zarpar e ela subiu correndo pela rampa a se despediu rapidamente.

Tchau meu amor!- falava a mãe.

Não esqueça de escrever e diga o que acha da escola nova!- pedia o pai.

Não destrua o colégio! É um dos poucos lugares que eu ainda gosto! - pediu Cristopher- Ai!- falou depois de levar um tapa de sua mãe.- Ah ta Tchau!

Vamos sentir saudades!- falaram juntos.

Todas as cabines estavam cheias, as que estavam quase vazias ela não havia gostado. Queria sentar sozinha e ler alguns gibis, quem sabe poderia até escrever uma carta para mandar para Lily ou conferir se estava tudo dentro do malão. Tinha deixado a mala numa cabine onde já tinha uma mala dentro mas não custava nada procurar uma vazia.

Que ótimo... nada de cabine vazia. È esse navio não é nada mal! Hum... Com licensa, é que eu deixei minha mala aqui, se importa se eu ficar?- perguntou para um garoto que estava sentado sozinho em uma cabine, este levou um susto já que estava distraido. "Que gato" ela pensou. O garoto tinha olhos castanhos, boca vermelha, nariz perfeito e cabelos loiros.

Claro pode sentar, você é nova?

Sou, como descobriu tão rápido?

Por que não tem vergonha de mim e não está dando gritinhos histéricos antes de entrar ou então está tentando ser super popular tentando me agarrar...

Em primeiro lugar eu odeio tudo isso... e em segundo por que eu faria isso? Que coisa mais absurda.

Olha só...- falou apontando para algumas meninas que estavam na porta.

Ah elas só devem ter uns 12 anos.

Quem me dera fossem só elas... Mas eu não ligo. Hum...

O que?

Parece que eu te conheço de algum lugar.

Eu estou sendo transferida de Hogwarts. Meu nome é Julien Woodard.- falou estendendo a mão.

Olá! Meu nome é Bruce Clifford.- falou beijando a mão dela.

Opa ... desculpa, mas não faça mais isso.- falou retirando a mão rapidamente.

Desculpa, não resisti você é muito bonita, garota.- falou simplismente como se estivesse dizendo apenas oi - Mais já que é nova deixe eu te explicar. Você tem quantos anos?

Vou fazer 17.- falou rindo.

Legal que nem eu! Bem aqui em Dusmstrang, as coisas não são divididas...

Foi mal te interromper, mas é que eu já sei de tudo. E também sei que vou para os corvos.- falou simples se desculpando já que ele fora tão solicito.

Uau, os corvos é o nível mais avançado que tem.

E você deve estar nele, acertei?

Num é que acertou! Mas diga como sabe disso? Se você é nova aqui.

Meu tataravô, bisavô, meu avô, meu pai e meu irmão estudaram aqui.

Irmão? Woodard! Espera você é irmã do Cristopher Woodard?

A própria... Fazer o que nem tudo é perfeito nessa vida.- falou revirando os olhos.

Nossa, ele é um mestre! Como ele está?

Ta bem, trabalhando no Ministério...

É incrivel!

O que?

Essa gata, ser a irmã chata, gorda e feia do Ctistopher, que ele nunca quis mostrar uma foto!

Ele é um porre.

Rsrs!

O que?

Não ficou vermelha quando disse que era uma gata.

Pra você ter uma noção estou mais para pantera!

Que convencida!

Aposto que você também é! Você que estava pensando que eu queria entrar aqui para te agarrar.

Gostei de você, é sincera, é engraçada e não é como as outras garotas daqui.

Obrigada, sei que sou incomparavel, rsrs.- ele lhe estirou a língua.- Você também é gente boa.

Mas ainda tenho a impressão que te conheço de algum lugar!

Que cisma! Ou então uma cantada muito da barata! Muito mais muito mesmo tenho que dizer. Nem os trouxas usam mais essa.

É sério, e sem contar que não passo cantadas. Falo na cara mesmo. Como viu não preciso falar muito para conseguir uma garota.- falou rindo.

Ta bom. Para com esse papo furado! Opa, suas fãns voltaram! Nossa quantas, tem fãns meninos também?- falou olhando pela janela de vidro que havia na porta.

Que estranho nunca juntou tanta gente assim, eles costumavam passar e dar gritinhos e se mandarem sabe?

Aj claro que eu sei... Uh eu era tão requisitada, me canso só de lembrar...- falou rindo.

Vou lá ver o que eles querem!

Um amigo de Bruce, se apertou contra os outros e conseguiu abrir a porta com muita dificuldade principalmente para não deixar mais ninguém entrar, conseguiu o feito com muito sacrificio, mas de lá dentro dava para se ouvir um protesto.

O que ta acontecendo Paul?

Uau é você mesmo?- perguntou ignorando totalmente o amigo.

Está falando comigo?- perguntou assustada afinal não conhecia ninguém ali. Muito menos aquele tal de Paul.

Você é Julien Woodard, não é?- perguntou quase babando.

Uau digo eu. As noticias voam aqui? É sou eu.

Puxa vida! Bruce, não está vendo com quem você está falando?

Claro que estou, não sou cego!- falou chateado.

Caramba. Assim que eu te vi no embarque tive certeza que era você.- falou Paul, mechendo na bolsa- Me desculpa senhorita, mas pode me dar um autógrafo?- falou com uma revista em punho.

Então vocês também lêem essas revistas...- perguntou simples pegando uma pena detro da bolsa que carregava nas costas.- Tem tinta?

Ah, é dai que eu te reconheci!

Reconheceu nada! Só disse que tinha a impressão que me conhecia de algum lugar. -falou assinando a revista do garoto que só faltava dar pulos de alegria.

Você é muito mais bonita ao vivo!- falou o garoto quase babando quando Julien se abaixou para pegar a bolsa que havia caido no chão, estava usando uma bata branca bastante folgada e acabando por amostrar o colo quando se abaixou.

Paul, rala daqui.- falou Bruce nervoso vendo que o amigo quase caiu dentro da blusa - E ve se manda esse pessoal embora também. Vão ter muito tempo para vê-la, afinal ela vai estudar em Durmstrang conosco...

É mesmo?

Eu estou aqui, não estou?- falou achando graça no garoto nunca fora tratada daquela forma.

Vou contar pro pessoal!- falou saindo muito animado.

Você ficou com raiva?- perguntou confusa.

Eu? Do que?

Sei lá. Só parece.

É que que parece que você estava brincando comigo aqui, conversando. Enquanto é uma super modelo, e devia estar morrendo de rir por dentro quando disse que tinha a impressão de te conhecer de algum lugar.

E dai que eu sou modelo? Eu estava aqui conversando com você porque te achei legal. Se não quer a minha companhia porque sou modelo é só falar que eu fico até na âncora para não chatear ninguém, principalmente a mim mesma.

Não precisa...

Então muda essa cara, ou vou te fazer cosquinha até você cair no chão.

Dúvido! Até parece que uma modelo, uma pessoa importante que ainda é da família dos Woodard vai fazer uma coisa dessas.- falou sério.

Ah é?- perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha.

Julien o derrubou no chão de tal forma que os braços dele ficaram presos entre as pernas dela, essa era uma das várias técnicas que gavia aprendido batendo em alguns garotos, mas ele conseguiu se livrar e começou a fazer cócegas nela também. Quando já estavam no chão brincando apareceram cerca de cinco garotos na porta olhando abobalhados, depois de os dois terem notado que tinham companhia, se levantaram e limparam as roupas rindo e se sentaram comportadamente.

Ah podem entrar meninos.- falou Bruce chateado por ter que parar a brincadeira.

Que bom...

Julien deixe eu te apresentar esses são os garotos do time de quadribol e eu sou o artilheiro.

Ah é jogador de quadribol...?

Por que não gosta?

Não imagina... - falou cinicamente.

Bruce pode nos apresentar a sua amiga?

Ah claro...- ele viu que os amigos com certeza não estavam ali para comprimenta-lo.- Meninos essa é Julien Woodard, Julien esses são...

Olá eu sou Karl...- falou apertando a mão dela.- sou goleiro. O melhor goleiro da Durmstrang!

Eu sou Diego! Apanhador! O melhor!- falou se sentando ao lado dela.

Muito prazer...- ela disse.

Ah eu sou Boris, batedor. -falou apertando sua outra mão enquanto Karl ainda não havia soltado a outra.

Nigel! Artilheiro!

Renê. Batedor!

E eu sou o Bruce... - falou tentando tirar os meninos de cima dela.- Artilheiro...

Sabe esse ano vamos abrir vaga para testes precisamos de um novo artiheiro, se quiser a vaga é sua.

Me desculpa é que eu não gosto de voar...- falou meio assustada de ter tanta gente a sua volta e quase pedia clemencia ou jogava todos eles pelos ares.

Não se preucupe estaremos todos lá embaixo se necessário com mil almofadas de penas para você não se machucar...

Muito obrigada Diego...

Garotos, porque você não dão o fora daqui estão sufocando a garota! Vão ter tempo de sobra para paquerar ela. Heim vamos!- falou abrindo a porta vendo que Julien já estava apertando a varinha com força.- Com certeza ela dara uma chance para cada um de vocês.

Então até mais belezoca!- falou Nigel piscando.

Pensa no assunto!- falou Diego.

Depois falarei com você de novo!- falou um deles mandando um beijo.

Meu Deus muito obrigada mesmo.

Acho que eles que deviam agradecer, você parecia que ia fazer um feitiço para mandar eles desinfetarem.

Pode ter certeza que eu ia. Como percebeu isso?

Seu irmão era igualzinho... Apertava a varinha quando estava se sentindo pressionado e nunca acabava em coisa boa. Sabe eu era mais novo que ele mas andavamos meio que no mesmo grupo.

Nossa minha mãe tem mesmo razão eu e o Cris estamos ficando muito parecidos...

Isso é ruim?

Bem meu irmão é muito metido a besta, galinha, adora aparecer, adora ser mimado e tudo mais...

E você não gosta? Sei lá, você não é uma modelo de grande escalão?

Cruz credo! Eu virei esse estrondo todo nesses três últimos messe que eu tava viajando com meu avô e ai um dos amigos dele pediu pra tirar umas fotos, ai pronto em todo país que agente parava queriam tirar fotos minha...

Todo país? Em quanto países você foi?

Sei lá acho que perdi as contas mas o problema é que foi na primeira parada que tiraram as primeiras fotos... Eu nem queria ser modelo, eu quero ser auror mas não vou dispensar dinheiro não é verdade...- falou rindo.

Auror? Você? Quer dizer só porque a sua família é de aurores não quer dizer que você tenha que ser um também.

Mas fui eu que escohi, por exemplo minha mãe não é auror e nem estudou em Durmstrang, ela conheceu, meu pai no Saint Mungus.

Ela tinha o que?

Tinha vocação ela é medi-bruxa, meu pai tava todo ferrado na cama e ainda arranjou energia para dar em cima dela... E vou te dizer também vou ser medi-bruxa, são duas coisas que eu gosto, só não fosto de ficar entrevada na Ala Hospitalar...

Uau... E como vai arrumar tempo pra isso tudo?

Tempo? Tenho uma vida toda pela frente!

E não quer ter família?

Eu? Que nada espero meu irmão se assentar na vida e me dar muitos sobrinhos! Sem contar os filhos da Lily com o Tiago, da Joaenne com o Logan, da Narcisa com o Malfoy...

Nossa e quem são esses?

Meus amigos, tirando o Malfoy. Viu vou ter um grande grupo de crianças para me alegrar quando for mais velha e alguém para me levar biscoitos quando já estiver gagá.

Você é muito estranha sabia? É a primeira vez que ouço uma garota falar que não se importa em casar e ter filhos, que se contenta com os filhos dos outros e que não se importa de ficar velha e sozinha.

Ah pelo menos terei biscoitos! Enquanto tiver biscoitos, bolos e chocolates para comer serei feliz eternamente!

Mas de uma coisa você está certa, com você trabalhando agora mais tarde quando estiver estudando tudo que quer fazer não terá que trabalhar para pagar casa, contas e tudo mais.

Eu sei foi esse um dos motivos que aceitei que publicassem minhas fotos, que aceitei virar uma modelo e até mesmo participar de eventos.

Alguns sacrificios agora podem resolver seus problemas futuros, já pode ir fazendo amigos influentes o que será muito importante para você como auror ou medi-bruxa.

É eu sei, ih você não é burro não heim!

Obrigado.- falou rindo.

E você quer ser o que?

Jogador de quadribol, três times de quadribol já me chamaram para jogar quando terminar a escola!

Cruzes isso é trabalho de maluco!

Maluco? Olha quem fala! Mas é mehor eu dar uma saída porque já estamos chegando.

Ué e o que é que tem?

Não vai mudar de roupa não? Pode deixar eu mudo na cabine dos garotos...

Ah pra isso, se faz questão, obrigado mas eu troco de roupa em dois minutos pode esperar ai do lado de fora e depois eu saio pra você trocar.

Não vou te apressar não?

Me apressar? Fala isso porque você não viu a ginástoca que fiz essa manhã. Anda em dois minutos eu saio.

Assim que Bruce virou as costas ela arrancou os sapatos, a calça e a bata, enfiou uma calça de couro de dragão negra toda colda no corpo, botas, uma camisa branca a gravata vermelha, o colete preto e a capa negra que tinha o símbolo de Durmstrang nas costas e um grande D vermelho enroscado.

Pronto po de ir lá.

Mais já? - perguntou se virando - Minha nossa nunca vi uma garota de uniforme que ficasse tão bonita assim.

Eu queria comprar uns dois números maiores mas meu avô não deixou...

Que bom... É quero dizer ele tem juízo não é verdade?

Ah claro.- falou rindo.- Vai logo mudar de roupa quero ver se você vai ficar mais bonito de uniforme também.

Quer dizer então que eu sou bonito?

Pode ter certeza eu também falo tudo na cara.- falou empurrando ele para dentro da cabine. Depois de alguns minutos Bruce abriu a porta para ela entrar.- Hum não está nada mal heim! Da uma voltinha!- ela falou rindo.

Não gosta de usar saia? As meninas daqui não costumam usar calças no calor só quando estamos no inverno.

Quer discutir meus gosto de vestuário agora rapaz? Eu sou uma grande modelo!- falou empinando o nariz e vendo a cara que ele fez ela desatou a rir.

Está rindo da minha cara!

Claro você acreditou!

Ora essa, vamos não quer comer alguma coisa? Aproveita que estou de bom humor.

Comer? Oba eu adoro comer! Traz um de cada pra mim!

Mas você nem sabe o que tem!

Por isso mesmo estou pedindo para trazer um de cada, mas se tiver algo muito bom traga dois!

Cruzes você come feito um porquinho!

Uma porquinha esbelta vale lembrar. Eu não me preucupo em ficar pensando se meu vestido de baile vai fechar ou não.

Baile? Nós aqui não temos baile é muito difícil.

Nossa eu já amo essa escola desde já!

Realmente você é muiito estranha.- falou rindo.

Vamos logo estou te pagando pra que? Va buscar as delicias.

Que abusada! Não vou, vai lá e tenta encontrar!

E se eu pedir por favor?- perguntou tentando fazer a cara mais inocente que tinha.

Algum tempo depois...

Hum mas que lanche mais gostoso! O bolo de caldeirão daqui é uma delicia porque só trouxe um?

Você notou o tamanho do bolo criatura?

Eu disse que comia e você não acreditou em mim. Opa mas o que está acontecendo?

Vamos descer a mala nós chegamos.

Mais já? Ainda bem que já fui selecionada.

Já?

Eu não disse que ia pros corvos criança? Tu ta meio lelé das idéias ou o que? Ah que bom que bom vamos comer!

Mas já ta pensando em comer? Acabamos de ter um banquete aqui!

Se você come pouco eu não tenho culpa, nunca vai ser um grande jogador se continuar comendo feito um passarinho.

Ta dizendo que eu não como? Vai ver então quando só entrarmos.

Quando entrou no castelo Julien se surpreendeu ele podia não ser delicados ou com grandes estátuas e pinturas como Hogwarts, mas era lindo tinha cores fortes, muita madeira e mármore, Julien pensou que se um dia tivesse um casa fixa era assim que ela gostaria que fosse não imensa e sim, quente e confortável. Depois de um banquete de rei onde todos olhavam para ela e ela nem sabia se comia ou perguntava o que tavam olhando, foi acompanhada por Bruce e todos os amigos dele até o salão dos corvos onde eles indicaram a porta para o quarto feminino, quando entrou viu uma cama imensa esperando por ela e não resistiu deitou e dormiu até dizer chega.

Oh Julien, quantas cartas vocês já enviou para esses seus amigos, em dois dias?

Algumas mas foram destinadas a pessoas diferentes, essa agora é para eles lerem dentro do Trem se não posso estar lá em pessoa para dizer bobagens estarei em palavras somente.- falou animada.

Essa noite teremos aula não se esqueça, fica ai e se esquece da vida.

Não, você não me permiti esquecer dela e muito menos matar aulas.

Mas só estamos estudando a dois dias criatura, você nem ao menos conhece todos os professores!

Ta bom, ta bom vamos falar de coisas mais agrádaveis.

Sabia que a cada dia você está mais linda?

Muito obrigada.- falou rindo já estava se acostumando a receber elogios.

Não sei porque você ainda envia carta para eles, eles não responderam nenhuma das cartas que você enviou.

Mas eu sei que eles estão lendo e que provavelmente estão se divertindo e vão rir muito da minha cara quando verem as resvistas.

Linda do jeito que estava, só ririam de nervoso de ver tamanha beleza.

Hoje você está mais galanteador do que nunca Bruce.

Quando vai me deixar revelar seus segredos?

Já disse que não tenho segredos. Já estudou para Transfiguração Avançada?

É né, temos que estudar e você?

Ainda não... Vou dar uma lida agora.

Porque não passeia comigo?

Porque o tempo não está muito bom ontem fez tanto sol que hoje não se sabe se chove ou se faz calor, não sei como aguentam andar por ai. Prefiro ler de frente para a lareira.

Então vou lhe fazer companhia, se não as melindrosas não vão te deixar estudar. Só faltam pedir autógrafos.- falou sentando no braço do sofá.

Como se você fosse me deixar estudar.

Tenho que espantar os urubus que ficam a sua volta.

As meninas ou os seus amigos? Fica meio difíci de saber...

Todos. Ah sem ser o próximo final de semana o outro vai ter jogo, você vai?

Não.- falou se levantando do sofá e levando a coruja até a janela.

Eu tenho toda a paciência para te convencer.- falou a enlaçando pela cintura.

E eu para negar.- falou se desvencilhando.

Não, não tem não, te conheço a tão pouco tempo e já te conheço como a palma da minha mão.- falou rindo se jogando no sofá.

Não é a toa, não me larga.- falou sorrindo.

A culpa é sua, por sua culpa estou apaixonado nunca vi uma criatura tão tentadora. Mas está chateada não gosta da minha companhia?

Pelo contrário adoro sua companhia não por me dizer essas besteiras no meu ouvido e sim por você ser como é simples e sincero, um grande amigo, inteligente e engraçado.

Então minha doçura, se acha isso tudo vem passear comigo.- falou sorrindo dando piruetas nas escadas que levavam até a sala contígua.

Tudo bem vamos, mas não se acostuma é só porque eu já sei a matéria.

E qual a matéria que você não sabe?- perguntou a fazendo rodar junto com ele.

Muitas, muitas Bruce, mas vamos passear e vocÊ vai me apresentar a esse castelo para que eu não me perca mais.

Mas tem tantos alunos ai que querem te dar informações...

O que? E perguntar para um dos seus amigos tarados é capaz de um deles me arrastar para uma sala vazia.

Rsrs, você tem medo deles?

Não tenho medo do que eu posso fazer a eles é diferente. Cristopher me pediu uma coisa e eu não pude negar.

E o que foi?

Que deixasse esse lugar inteiro.- falou rindo enquanto era puxada por Cristopher.- Porque gosta tanto de me segurar, de me puxar, de me arrastar?- perguntou soltando o pulso.

Se não te segurar bem, acho que alguém passa e te leva.- falou rindo.

Você acha que eu sou o que uma boneca pra sairem me carregando por ai?

Você não é uma boneca, mas parece muito com uma, a boneca mais turrona que já vi na vida devo dizer...

Pois pode começar a andar sem me puxar porque estarei logo do seu lado. Porque em apenas dois dias aquelas meninas do quarto já dizem que estamos namorando isso porque nos conhecemos a dois dias...

Pois já estão falando que nós estamos namorando desde antes de você vir para cá, e só veio estudar aqui por minha causa.

Ah eu mereço isso.

Mas me diga porque você veio estudar aqui? Com certeza não foi por minha causa.

Qualquer dia desse eu te conto porque não me amostra essa escola antes?

Depois me diz que não tem segredos. Mas vamos sei que não vai abrir o bico mesmo.

Não tenho bico e sim garras.

Garras de leão?

Não. Mas de um parente dele...- falou rindo enquanto as pessoas olhavam para eles.

Já sei, garras de uma pantera.

Não é que você acertou!

Cenas Do Próximo Capítulo

O que vocês tem meninos. Não está gostando de morar aqui Sirius?

Não tia é ótimo morar aqui.

Sabe o Willian foi conversar com os seus pais, a última briga de vocês foi feia heim.

Dessa vez eu não volto tia e eles sabem disso, podem me deserdar eu não ligo. Deixem tudo para o Regulus.

Você é quem sabe meu querido nossas portas estão sempre abertas pra você. Mas se não é isso porque estão assim? Quer dizer você, já que sei que meu filho esta arriado por uma garota e que segundo fontes é tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

É verdade a Lily é perfeita, mãe.

------------------------------

Como disse anteriormente agora os capítulos vão correr como água a maioria já esta com grande parte pronta então só tenho que dar retoques, a Lily e o Tiago serão destaque quase que absoluto mas Juien ainda terá papel muito importante nessa fic já que foi feita para ela e Sirius, quem estiver interessado para saber o futuro dos dois pombinhos leia a fic : "Batalha Para Dois.  
Em breve teremos fics de comédia para rir muito! Bem quando tiver o nome dos título eu escrevo. Ah sim eu necessito URGENTE! De uma beta reader para essas duas fics que estou falando! Quem estiver interessado me mande um e-mail: e tenho que agradecer a Ninfa Dori pelo comentário muito obrigado vou fazer o que posso para melhorar ok?

Bem é só, beijos, abraços, apertos de mão, um chero bem de um tudo um pouco dependendo de onde você for claro.

Vampira Black

------------------------------ 


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20: Amigos em todas as horas

Faltavam poucos dias para todos os alunos voltarem para Hogwarts, mais alguns estavam ansiosos já que iam começar seu primeiro ano, mas tinha alguns que estavam muito mais agora que vão cursar seu último e mais inesquecível ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Que cara é essa seus ratos de xícara morreram?- perguntou Petpunia feliz.

Mas o que está acontecendo Lily voltou para casa tão desanimada, pensei que estaria dando pulos de alegria principalmente agora que ta namorando e que a Petúnia vai casar. Terá a casa toda para você agora que é seu último ano.

É são bons motivos, mais eu poderia estar mais feliz... E não Petúnia meus ratos não morreram.

Você brigou com algum amigo?

Não todos nós estamos muito bem, acho que melhor do que nunca, por mais incrivel que isso possa parecer.

Então é o que? Não encontrou com as aberrações essa semana? Brigou com seu "namorado".- perguntou Petúnia desdenhosa.

É por que esse é seu último ano? Você já conversou com o Tiago e a Julien?- cortou o pai das duas.

Ela se transferiu de escola.

Quem?- perguntou Eduard interessado.

A Julien, ela não vai fazer o último ano com agente.

Tem mais quantas escolas bruxas? Pensei que Hogwarts fosse a única, que engraçado.

ENGRAÇADO? MEU DEUS QUANTAS ABERRAÇÕES EXISTEM POR AI?- perguntou Petúnia histérica.

Tem várias escolas, e ela vai para Durmstrang na Irlanda. Da última vez que conversamos na festa, nem podemos ficar nós duas sozinhas, sabe tava todo mundo lá, dormimos todos juntos na sala e não tivemos tempo para conversar sozinhas.

Envia uma carta para ela e pronto assim poderão conversar, nem que seja por carta.

Eu não posso, porque ela já deve estar na escola e também porque ela pediu que não enviasse cartas para ela, uma coisa muito estranha pra dizer a verdade.- falou coçando a cabeça.

E porque não fala com os pais dela? Podem ter alguma coisa pra você. Você não disse que ela tem um irmão? Aposto que ele pode te ajudar.

É mesmo o Cristopher... Pai você é um gênio! Muito obrigada, eu vou falar com eles assim que der uma limpeza na lareira.- falou animada.

Enquanto isso em uma casa bem distante dois jovens pensavam como seria um futuro próximo.

O que vocês tem menino? Não está gostando de morar aqui Sirius?

Não tia é ótimo morar aqui. Mas é que eu vou ficar maior, vou terminar Hogwarts e sei lá, acho que seria melhor se eu arranjase um lugar pra morar só meu.

Quer morar sozinho? É uma idéia, uma grande responsabilidade mas você sabe que sempre que precisar nós vamos estar aqui.

É eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso.

Sabe o Willian foi conversar com os seus pais, a última briga de vocês foi feia heim.

Dessa vez eu não volto tia e eles sabem disso, podem me deserdar eu não ligo. Deixem tudo para o Regulus.

Você é quem sabe meu querido nossas portas estão sempre abertas pra você. - falou lhe acariciando os cabelos negros.

E pra mim também estão abertas?- perguntou Tiago rindo.

Mas que pergunta é essa Tiago?- perguntou afagando o cabelo dos filhos com a outra mão- Eu espero que você nunca saia de casa!

Eu sei.- falou rindo.

Eu conheço vocês, estão com umas carinha de preucupação. Estão preucupados com Hogwarts?

Mais ou menos...- resmungou Sirius.

É isso também faz parte.

Mas se não é isso porque estão assim? Quer dizer você, já que sei que meu filho esta arriado por uma garota e que segundo fonte segura é tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

É verdade a Lily é perfeita, mãe. Mas é que estamos preucupados com outra coisa.

Com o que, então?

Você conhece a Julien Woodard.

Claro a filha de Kevin e Moira, muitissimo inteligente aquela menina. Soube que pediu transferência, fez uma ótima escolha pra ela Durmstrang é melhor lá os níveis são diferenciados. Não que seja melhor do que Hogwarts obviamente, masa para ela que quer seguir duas profissões é muito mais puxado.

Esse que é o problema, ela ficou nossa amiga esse ano.

O que? Vocês que sempre reclamavam dela. Que emoção!- falou rindo.

Pois é. E agora que estava tudo ótimo ela pediu tranferência.-Sirius reclamou.

Pois bem, se é para ver os dois com umas carinhas mais animadas, vou conversar com a Moira. Ela vai me explicar tudo direitinho. E quem sabe agente não marca alguma coisa para as férias de natal? Já que ela já esta na escola.

Ótima idéia! Muito obrigado Mãe.

Você é demais tia!

De nada garotos agora sorriam, vocês assim tão calados me assustam.- falou sorrindo.

Queria que minha mãe fosse igual a sua e não aquela velha chata. Apesar do seu pai já ter ido lá me tira um dúvida, seus pais já sabem porque eu sai de casa?

Não é claro que eles não falaram nada, mas eu vou contar hoje, agora são eles que não vão deixar você voltar pra casa. Hum eu estava calado mas estava pensando em mil coisas diferentes.

O que, por exemplo?

Ora a quantidade de peças que eu posso pregar e não vou precisar pagar nenhuma detenção! Não sabe quantas coisas já imaginei, são milhares!

A Lily vai brigar com você.

Eu dobro ela.- falou feliz.

Eu não deixo.- Sirius ameaçou.

Isso porque não quer cumprir com sua parte na aposta.

Porque foi injusto.

Ah não foi não, que tal comermos alguma coisa, acho que vai adorar as idéias que eu tive.- falou com um sorriso nos lábios.- Todas envolvem o seboso e uma grande confusão, humilhação e tudo mais.

Eu sei que vou me ferrar com tudo isso, mas não posso esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer!

Pois vai ter que esperar porque dessa vez teremos que fazer escondido mesmo porque se a Lily me pegar eu to ferrado...

Que bom que você sabe, eu te disse namorada só tras problemas...

Se passaram três dias ansiosos, já era hora de voltar à Hogwarts, os alunos se aglomeravam na Estação com seus pais emocionados dando despedidas e recomendações para todos. Já dentro do trem bem acomodados, cinco jovens estavam animados com o ínicio do último ano letivo.

Ah nada como esse trem!- falou Tiago se jogando no assento.- Tem veículo mais confortável?

Já pensou agente indo pra escola em motociletas... Voadoras!-sonhava Sirius.

Imagino o que a Julien iria falar.- falou Remus rindo.

É ela não ia gostar muito...- falou Sirius pensativo.- Iria ter um troço provavelmente.

Lily você acha que ela foi embora de verdade? Sabe depois que estivemos na casa dela e conversamos com a mãe dela sei lá tive a impressão de que ela estaria aqui de novo. Ela podia voltar dando uma surpresa na gente agora que esta começando o último ano.- falou Tiago começando com o assunto que todos queriam abordar.

Não, ela não volta. Não tem como isso acontecer.- falou Lily seriamente.

Uma parte disso é nossa culpa, não é?- perguntou Sirius se sentindo culpado.

De certa forma sim, mas tem muito mais coisas do que agente pensava. Aconteceu muita coisa que eu não sabia que vocês então não tinham idéia.

Mas como assim aconteceu muita coisa, ela não estava nos contando tudo? -perguntou Remus confuso.

Teve muita coisa que ela não me falou e provavelmente nunca ia falar se eu a conheço bem, depois dela ter ido embora todos nós tentamos falar com ela mais não conseguimos já que ela estava viajando e quando finalmente a vimos na casa dela acabamos não falando nada com nada...

Ficamos tão animados e empolgados que nem perguntamnos nada.- comentou Tiago.

E depois da festa não consegui mais falar com ela o que é muito estranho.

Ela estava viajando com o avô para Irlanda, pra comprar o material e tudo mais que ela vai precisar, o pai dela me disse depois de mais uma reunião, finalmente descobrimos para que eram...- falou Sirius.

E ela também disse para não enviarmos corujas para ela...- Pedro falou.

Só que eu consegui falar com o Cristopher e ele me contou tudo...- falou suspirando- Só agora notei como tudo isso que esta acontecendo é sério e percebi como a minha amiga é frágil mesmo sendo tão ela.

Mas em algum momento ela ficou com ciúmes de você?- perguntou Pedro curioso - Ficou com raiva por causa de alguma coisa ou...

Não! Pra falar a verdade ela não pensou nela mesma em nenhum momento. Aquela cabeça dura... Ela queria nos proteger, e eu que sempre quis proteger os outros não vi isso... não vi minha amiga sofrendo.

Explica isso melhor Lily por favor.- pediu Remus.

Todos nós já sabemos que você sabe quem esta avançando, ele não é só um serial killer maluco, ele é realmente poderoso e ele esta querendo o pessoal da escola, o pessoal de Dumbledore...

Os melhores alunos da escola...

Estavam vigiando ela, a sondando, para depois chegar na gente para que ela depois de entrar nos convence-se, só que quando ela percebeu pela primeira vez que eles estavam nos vigiando, ela não nos contou nada porque sabia que podiamos tentar fazer alguma coisa, o que ela considera extrema burrice.

Bem normal dela, ela é a sabe tudo e tem que ser responsável por todos nós.- resmungou Tiago.- Ela não pensou que nós poderiamos ajudar?

A Julien pedir ajuda? É a mesma coisa que falar para você e o Sirius não arranjarem confusão...- reclamou Remus.

Ela tinha motivos muito bons, primeiro tava com medo que isso pudesse atrapalhar o nosso namoro que ia tão bem, segundo sabiam que se contasse a vocês iriam acabar fazendo alguma besteira e terceiro se contasse pra mim sabia que eu ia acabar matando um...- falou revirando os olhos.

É são ótimos motivos pra não falar a verdade...- comentou Pedro.

E como queria nos ajudar sem nos assustar, contou tudo ao professor Dumbledore.

Como assim, tudo?- perguntou Pedro confuso.

Tudo de tudo... Quais eram os alunos, o que eles estavam fazendo, quem estavam vigiando, porque ela também os vigiava e sabia quem eram um por um, só que ele não podia fazer nada sem provas mas acreditava nela. Só que ela foi ameaçada... Mas sabem como ela é não ligou a mínima.

Claro podia ir vários em cima dela que eles ainda levariam a pior. Com raiva então era capaz de largar a varinha e partir pro braço.- falou Tiago rindo.

É eles sabiam disso e eles a lembravam o que aconteceu com o Nicholas...- falou Lily realmente triste.

O fantasma? Mas perai o que tem ele haver com isso tudo?- perguntou Sirius confuso.

Nem eu sabia que o Nicholas estava morto... Descobri junto com vocês pensei que tivesse se transferido ou coisa assim. Ele era namorado da Julien e quando voltamos das férias ela não queria mais falar nele, pensei que tinham terminado...

Como ele morreu Lily?- perguntou Tiago.

Ela me amostrou o recorte de jornal... Mataram ele e toda a família dele em uma emboscada, em sua própria casa, ele, a irmã que tinha 3 anos e os pais.

Caramba mas como...

Como ninguém ficou sabendo disso tudo? Como só saiu uma nota?

Porque não tinha prova nenhuma Remus, prova contra ninguém. A única coisa que se sabe é que alguém tinha usado a lareira mais nada, mas com toda certeza você sabe quem estava envolvido nisso...

Perai volta a fita então. Quer dizer que eles ameaçaram matar um de nós? Mas não teria como em Hogwarts com Dumbledore vigiando eles.- lembrou Sirius.

Um de nós não mas Dumbledore não pode vigiar o mundo todo... Logo depois da negativa dela como um aviso a avó dela foi morta.

O que? Mas como assim?- perguntou Sirius surpreso.- Esse pessoal é maluco?

E ela não contou nada! Devia estar sofrendo horrores sozinha...- falou Tiago.

Então foi por isso que todos os Woodard sumiram por uma semana?- perguntou Remus.

É por causa do enterro e essas coisas.

E porque ela deu a entender que foi embora por nossa culpa e dos demais?

E foi Tiago, foi pensando em nos proteger e a família dela, cara uns estudantes mataram a avó dela, percebe o que é isso? Sem ela aqui para que eles iam tentar nos matar? Agora vocês entendem? Ele está por toda a parte e só agora percebemos isso.

Nossa esse é o nosso último ano, só agora estou pensando nisso e no que farei quando terminar...- pensava Tiago.

Pelo jeito a única que sabe é a Julien, ela devia estar péssima com tudo isso...

Mas eu vou vingar a Julien, Remus... Ela não merecia uma coisa dessas.- falou Tiago nervoso.

Calma Tiago, nós temos que pensar, ninguém sabe o que eles podem fazer.

Talvez a sua prima saiba Sirius, ela não ameaçou a Julien? Ela não andou falando coisas estranhas?

É a Bella pode estar muito envolvida nisso...

Olhem! - falou Pedro, havia uma coruja batendo na janela e mal conseguia acompanhar a velocidade do trem.

É para a Lily.- falou Remus entregando a carta e pegando um pouco de água para a coruja.

É da Julien!- falou animada.

Lê alto!- pediram os garotos.

"Olá todos! Sei que estão na mesma cabine. É meio óbvio.  
Minhas aulas já começaram! Durmstrang é tudo! Foi uma ótima idéia ter vindo para cá!  
Meu avô deu pulinhos de alegria (sério). Bem aqui as coisas são bem diferentes, a biblio-  
teca é menor mas tem uma lareira enoooorme no meu quarto e eu já descobri onde fica a cozinha sabia que eu sou a primeira estudante a entrar lá? Ainda não convenci os elfos a colocarem um chocolate para mim por dia mas eles já estão ficando meus amigos!  
Só tem 3 garotas no meu quarto e eu tenho aulas super interessantes e também tem garo-  
tos super interessantes, muito interessantes mesmo... Bem é só. Ah e sem esquecer depois eu tenho muita coisa a contar sobre as minhas viagens (por exemplo como eu fiquei rica.  
Vocês não vão acreditar!  
Beijo a todos e bom primeiro dia de aula É o último ano heim! Estudem!  
(Lily, Remus, Tiago, Pedro e Black)

Obs:. Não precisam responder Ass: Julien Woodard "

O que ela quis dizer com: Não precisa responder?- perguntou Pedro interessado.

Eu não sei, temos que esperar por outra carta dela, provavelmente ela vai se explicar...- falou Remus pensativo.

Black... Me chama assim até na carta.- falou rindo.

É um costume que com certeza ela não vai perder nem tão cedo nem por carta.- falou Tiago rindo.- Legal pelo menos assim sabemos que ela ta se dando bem na escola nova.

É verdade...- falou Lily desanimada.- Mas que tal comermos alguma coisa? Comer anima a alma!- falou feliz abraçando Tiago.

Um que tal sapos de chocolate?

Bolo de caldeirão?

Ah nada se compara comida de Hogwarts! Claro a não ser a sua Lily!- falou Tiago fuando na bolsa dela.

Muito bom saber disso.- resmungou- E os biscoitos estão no bolso do lado.- falou pegando a bolsa das mãos dele.

Eu ia achar...

Você quer é mecher na minha bolsa, como se eu não te conhecesse, aqui não tem nada de interessante para você.- falou jogando um saco de biscoitos em cima dele.- Vocês querem?- perguntou com mais três sacos de biscoitos em mãos.

Mas que pergunta é essa Lily, como se fossemos recusar comida!- falou Sirius se jogando em cima do saco de biscoitos.

Hum biscoitos caseiros? Eu ADORO! Tem coisa melhor? Dúvido.- falou Remus pegando o outro saco e Pedro pegou o último.

Nossa Lily você se superou ta uma delícia... E essas gotas de chocolate. Derrete na boca!

É eu poderia saber se tivessem deixado algum biscoito pra mim... Muita consideração já que era os biscoitos que eu iria lanchar.- falou cruzando os braços.

Ih foi mal Lily... Olha eu vou comprar um monte de coisas para você quando o carrinho chegar aqui.

Só você não, todos os quatro vão.- intimou Lily.- Enquanto compram todo o carrinho eu vou procurar a Narcisa e a Joaenne para saber da novidades.- falou saindo da cabine.

Po mo fominha vocês.

Vocês, Sirius me diz tem algum biscoito no seu saco?  
Cara agente comeu tudo e nem ofereceu a ela.- falou Remus querendo rir.- É nós temos que comprar comida. Parece que não nos alimentamos faz dias...

Somos adolescentes estamos cresecendo e precisamos comer isso pé um fato.

Concordo inteiramente com o Almofadinhas.- falou Pedro todo ambuzado de chocolate.

Concordando ou não, vamos abrindo a carteira para fazer uma vaquinha.- falou Tiago pegando a carteira no bolso.

Enquanto isso Lily andava de cabine a cabiune procurando as amigas, acabou encontrando alunos aprontando, zoando os primeiranistas e fazendo coisas mais, teve que agir como uma Monitora Chefe que era e repreender cada um deles, até que finalmente achjou a cabine mais perfumada e feminina do Trem.

Ola!

Lily! Que saudade!

Verdade vocÊs não foram na festa na casa da July.

Eu viajei com o Logan e a mãe dele e não conseguimos voltar a tempo...

Eu também viajei com os meus pais nem ao menos vi o Lúcius direito ele já começou a trabalhar sabia? Ta trabalhando no Ministério, ta todo importante.

Imagino.- falou Lily olhando para Joaenne que também não sabia o que dizer.- Mas essa é a cabine mais perfumada do trem, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

É que eu derramei perfume no chão... Francês. Foi meu pai que me deu.

Muito bom mesmo, quero saber das novidades e fugir um pouco tambpém dividir uma cabine com quatro marotos não é fácil, não mesmo.

Trouxe biscoito pra gente?- perguntou Joaenne feliz- Eu trouxe o boo de cenoura que você gosta! Com cobertura extra de chocolate.

Ah que pecado isso não se faz. E quanto aos biscoitos vamos ter que passar sem eles fui oferecer alguns para os meninos e sabe quantos sobraram?

Nenhum.

Exatamente isso.- falou Lily pegando um pedaço de bolo que Joaenne oferecia e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que Narcisa trazia na bolsa.

Vamos Lily conte primeiro as suas novidades!- falou Narcisa animada entregando uma garrafa a Joaenne.

Meia hora depois...

Caramba nós já estamos chegando... Eu vou lá na minha cabine pegar minhas vestes e já volto vou trocar de roupa aqui ta bom?

Sem problemas vai lá, monitora e não esquece de avisar as crianças que estamos chegando.

Pode deixar, não vou me esquecer.- falou rindo saindo da cabine e avisando nas oputras para mudarem de roupa até que chegou na cabine dos meninos.

LILY!

Eu, oha vou mudar de roupa lá nas meninas e qual o problema de vocês?

É que nós compramos o seu lanche...

Compramos um mega lanche!- informou Sirius.

Só que você demorou tanto!

Desculpa meninas mas eu lanchei com as garotas, foi mal.

Foi mal? Que bom porque você tava demorando tanto que acabamos comendo tudo...

Rs sinceramente não sei como não advinhei isso! Vamos eu desculpó vocês, mas vão ogo mudar de roupa que estamos chegando.

Sim senhora chefa!- falaram todos juntos.

Descansar.- falou batendo a porta.

Desceram do trem e foram para as carruagens, Tiago pediu ao meninos privacidade e ele e Lily foram sozinhos em uma carruagem enquanto o restante dos marotos iam na outra gritando e apostando quem chegaria primeiro com os outros alunos. Quando finalmente chegaram em Hogwarts o chapéu seletor fez uma grande música que dizia de como seria difícil aquele ano, muitas coisas estariam para acontece.

Nossa...

O que foi Lily?

Sei lá, eu to me sentindo tão mal, sei lá com o coraão apertado...

Deve ter ficado impressionada com o discurso do Professor Dumbledor, vamos não vai comer nada?

Não eu não estou com fome, eu vou, vou passar a senha para os alunos e encaminhar os primeiranistas para o quarto.

Você está bem? Tem certeza, Lily?

Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não se preucupe ta bom Tiago?- falou dando um beijo suave nele.- Depois eu vou dormir.

Mas e o horário de amanhã? Você vai ter aula de que?

O meu horário ta com o Remus, comprar ai e amanhã no café você me contam tudo, ta bom?

Mas...

Deixa ela ir Tiago, ela parece que não está bem. Relaxa, amanhã ela vai estar melhor.- falou Sirius batendo nas costas do amigo.

Passou-se uma semana desde a chegada dos alunos, e ele não tiveram um só minuto de sossego, no primeiro final de semana livre tinham montanhas de deveres a fazer, feitiços para treinar, poções para fazer e animais para conhecer. Lily e Tiago mal tinham tempo para namorar e muito menos Sirius para aprontar. Remus pensava que ia ficar maluco e mal viam Pedro que agora sumia frequentemente.

Lily você me chamou?

Foi sim Tiago.

Quer matar uma aula comigo?- perguntou a abraçando.

Não é nada disso, olha o Pedro e o Remus estão vindo.- falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Tiago.

Bom o Sirius ainda está em aula, o que foi Lily?- perguntou Remus curioso.

Era pra contar que chegou outra carta da July.- falou Lily empolgada.

Vamos deixar pra ler todo mundo junto depois do jantar Lily porque com horário que nós estamos...- falou Remus já olhando no relógio.

É verdade eu só consegui pegar essa carta porque a coruja parou na janela da sala de Contrafeitiços Imperdoáveis...- comentou Lily.

É e daqui a pouco vamos ter legismência... E sem contar que esse ano temos que estudar em dobro.- falou Tiago arrepiando os cabelos.

Esse ano tem N.I.E.N'S, nosso último ano... - falou Pedro já desesperado.-Então porque não lemos essa porcaria dessa carta de uma vez? Porque depois eu tenho que fazer umas coisinhas e ...

Porcaria não Pedro, minha amiga não escreve porcaria!

Calma Lily, o Pedro não falou por mal. Mas eu não posso eu não sei nem como consegui escapar agora, tenho que correr para outra aula... E vocês também.- lembrou Remus.

Caramba fala o que vocês querem? E rápido que a professora Minerva já vai me tirar uns dez pontos só por eu ter me atrasado eu ainda tenho aquela entrevista com ela hoje...- falou Sirius respirando fundo- Que merda que é o sétimo ano heim...- falou finalmente respirando.

Não sabiamos que sua entrevista era hoje Sirius, mas é rapidinho chegou uma carta da July.

Vão ler agora? Então eu leio depois que agora eu to correndo...

Não é que mais tarde não vai dar pra gente se ver por causa dos horários estamos marcamos para lermos todos juntos depos do jantar na sala do lado da estátua da bruxa de um olho só.- informou Remus.

Perfeito então agente se vê lá depois! Tchau!- falou Sirius correndo para um lado, Remus e Lily para outro e Tiago para fora do castelo enquanto Pedro foi em direção as masmorras.

Está atrasado Sirius.

Desculpa professora é que eu sai correndo de uma aula pra vir direto pra cá e o pirraça me parou pelo caminho...

Tudo bem, desta vez passa. Vamos conversar para ver o que podemos fazer certo?

Certo.- falou aliviado se sentando.

Tem certeza que eles vão estar lá?

Claro que sim, vamos ler a última carta que a Julien enviou e o Tiago está sozinho foi para aula.

E a Evans e o Lupin?

Foram para uma aula separada lá na torre oeste não tem com o que se preocupar, depois estaremos na sala ao lado da estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Não temos porque se preocupar nós estaremos lá na hora certa.

Nos dois lugares.

Mas se pegarem vocês eu não tenho nada haver com isso...- falou virando as costas.

Ele ta ficando muito abusado, será que não pode fazer uma besteira?

Deixa ele assim mesmo. Por enquanto...- falou Bellatrix com um sorriso no rosto.- Agora temos que tratar de outro grifinório.

Tem certeza que é o melhor a fazer Bella?

O Lúcius não está mais por aqui agora quem toma as decisões sou eu Gregore, você está contestando a minha decisão?

Não, não estou.- falou sério.

Que bom saber disso, o Lúcius vai ter muito trabalho lá fora dependendo da resposta que vamos receber hoje, então tem que sair tudo perfeito.

E como vamos chegar na sala onde eles vão estar sem que eles não nos vejam?

Eu dou o meu jeito não se preucupe.

Pronto já cheguei pode ler agora Lily.

Não o Tiago ainda não chegou Sirius, senta ai e nos diga como foi a entrevista com a professora Minerva?

Um grande ponto de interrogação. Ela me deu um monte de folhetos pra mim ler e ver o que tem mais haver comigo e amanhã nos encontramos de novo, como viram foi nada com nada nem menos a Professora Minerva achou alguma coisa pra mim fazer.

Ah o Tiago chegou.

Que cara é essa Pontas parece até a cara que fazia quando a Lily te dava um fora...

Não é nada que se mereça levar a sério... E ai vamos ler essa carta?

Tem certeza que ta tudo bem?- perguntou Lily preucupada.

Claro que estou não é nada demais vamnos ler logo essa carta que da pra ler nos seus olhos que você ta ansiosa, Lily.

Então eu vou ler.- falou feliz.

O que que foi Sirius?- perguntou Pedro vendo Sirius se evantar de repente.

Nada só tive a impressão de ter sei lá sentido alguém deixa, pode ler Lily.

Muito obrigada.

"Olá a todos! Eu sei muito bem que a Lily está mostrando isso pra todo mundo agora. Durmstrang é ótima! Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora.  
Estou enviando as fotos da viagem que eu e o vovô fizemos para a Índia. (Só ficaram prontas a pouco tempo agente tinha até se esquecido delas...)

Índia?- perguntou Tiago confuso- Ela não tinha ido para Austrália?

Verdade até trouxe um coala com ela e um monte de coisas mais...

Um o que, Remus?

Coala Pedro, aquele bichinho fofo cinza, que ela amostrou lá na festa na casa dos pais dela.

A quantos lugares será que eles foram?- perguntou Lily curiosa.-Não duvido nada se depois ela enviar fotos do Brasil...

Acho que ela falou alguma coisa comigo sobre a América do Sul... Creio que foi Chile.- falou Sirius.

Caramba foi uma verdadeira volta ao Mundo!- falou Tiago animado- Deve ter sido muito legal uma viagem dessas, mas é claro que foi ótimo ficar com você nas férias Lily.- falou vendo a cara da namorada.

Vou continuar lendo a carta...

Uma moça fez todas essas tatuagens tribais nos meus braços e até passou kajal nos meus olhos ela disse que assim fica parecendo o céu muito gentil da parte dela né? Ai pra entrar no clima eu fiz umas tranças no cabelo e o cacheei, minha mãe viu a foto e disse que eu to parecendo uma princesa e meu irmão disse que as mulheres da Índia iam me achar uma puta, ai minha mãe deu um safanão nele...rsrs

Ela ta linda nessa foto...

Quer um babador Sirius?- perguntou Tiago gozador.

As coisas ficaram meio confusas depois que ela foi embora né. Mas vocês dançaram algumas músicas lá na festa não é verdade?- falou Remus tentando consola-lo.

Não sei do que estão falando só fiz um elogio não pode? E quanto a dança, foi ela que me chamou como te chamou também Remus.

Sinceramente vocês iriam formar um casal muito bonito se namorassem. Claro não mais do que eu e o Tiago obviamente, mas iam formar um par... As pessoas iriam babar quando vissem.

Vocês estão sonhando muito acordados sabiam? Eu e a Julien já somos amigos e pode ter certeza em outros tempos isso seria impossível.

Mas que um do lado do outro faz um casal e tanto faz. A tia dela tirou tantas fotos de vocês dois que acho que não sobrou para os pais dela.- falou Tiago rindo.

Lily continue lendo por favor ou terei que acertar as pontas com o seu namorado.

Nada de confusão por favor vocês dois.

E passou esse batom super vermelho que eu achei um exagero. Mas foi bom mesmo meu vô tem tantos amigos lá na Índia essa foto que eu to com o tigrezinho lindo é na casa de um amigo do vovô a casa dele parece um templo é enorme! Num dos quartos tem essas coisas todas douradas perto de onde eu to deitada. Não são só coisas douradas é ouro cara, tem um sanitário de OURO! Tem 65 quartos imagina! Eu me perdi três vezes... da pra ve que ela fez tribal no meu pé e na minha mão, há meu vô disse que eu fiz pose de modelo de revista igualzinho o Cristopher faz, disse que é de família. O amigo do vovô pediu pra casar comigo e me deu um monte de presente de ouro! Tiaras, pulseiras, braceletes, anéis, anéis para o dedo do pé, tornozeleiras...

O que?- perguntaram todos juntos.

Casar? Ele ta maluco? Ela é uma adolescente não é nem maior ainda!

Calma Sirius esqueceu? Nós a vimos na festa e ela não tava com cara de que ia se casar não acha que ela ia nos contar?

Sei lá. Ela é tão maluca que não dúvido nada de qualquer dia ela já aparecer com a aliança no dedo.

Vamos continuar lendo assim vamos saber se ela vai casar ou não.

Mas vovô não deixou... disse que eu vou trabalhar para o Ministério e que ele era muito velho pra mim, ele não ficou zangado com o vovô afinal eu não ia casar com ele mesmo, mas pelo menos ele não aceitou os presentes de volta! To rica!

Ufa! Que alívio...

O que Lily? Você achou que ela ia mesmo se casar?- perguntou Tiago rindo.

O Sirius tem razão. Do jeito que ela é doida?

Que isso Lily ta com medo de que ela case antes de você? Fica tranquila você não vai ficar pra titia!- falou Remus rindo.

Ah se for por isso. Pode ficar calma eu não to aqui?- falou enchendo o peito e desajeitando os cabelos.

E dai? Em que isso me garante alguma coisa?- perguntou o olhando de soslaio.

Hum... Podia passar sem essa em Tiago.- falou Sirius segurando uma gargalhada.

Posso continuar lendo?

A vontade Lily.

Mas o amigo do vovô não era velho nem feio devia ter uns 35 anos. Ai ele nos levou pra comemorar(não me pergunte o que...) Num restaurante cariiiissimo, ai eles encontraram um outro amigo o senhor Dunblin e ele é dono de uma editora de revistas bruxas e pediu pra mim posar para algumas fotos e eu fui não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo... Parece que eu vou sair em um monte de revista por aqui... Acho que o Cris vai se morder de inveja! O cara que tirou as fotos disse que as minhas fotos vão ficar fazendo caras e bocas nas revistas e como o dono da revista me adorou (outro pretendente a casamento... to bem na fita) disse que vou receber 50 exemplares de casa revista que eu ilustrei e ainda ganhei dinheiro! To mais rica ainda!

Não creio a Woodard modelo?- perguntou Pedro confuso.

Então foi assim que ela arranjou dinheiro pra comprar aquela viagem e tudo mais...- lembrou Remus.

Não podemos negar ela esta linda.- falou Tiago.

Ela sempre foi linda.- falou Lily.

Mas sempre se escondia naquelas roupas folgadas...

Não vamos discutir a roupa da Julien não é mesmo Sirius... Ela não tava nem ai pra isso e mesmo sem uniforme as vestes que ela vestia sempre era grandes e confortáveis.

Esse que era o problema...

Vou continuar lendo, ta?

Olha essa Lily! Me colocaram ruiva! To legal né! Mas falaram que meus cabelos negros ressaltam mais meus olhos azul céu! Eu amo esse país!  
Todos me acham linda! Eu queria ficar mais, mas minha mãe não deixou e meu avô disse que iamos para outro país. Quando as outras fotos estiverem prontas e as revistas eu mando pra vocês. Ah ai essa foto é com o uniforme da Durmstrang eu gostei das botas de couro de dragão e é bem melhor que aqui agente usa calça ou pode escolher saia mas se pode adivinhar qual eu escolhi... Aqui ta fazendo muito frio não saio de frente da lareira Bom quando tiver mais novidades envio outra carta.

Beijo a todos Julien Woodard."

Pelo visto ela esta fazendo sucesso...

Você parece desanimada Lil. Pensei que ia ficar feliz com a carta estava tão animada.

É que eu ainda tava com esperança que ela voltasse atrás, só que ela parece estar tão feliz. Não vai querer voltar para Hogwarts com certeza vai conhecer outras pessoas, arranjar novos amigos...

Ela pode não voltar, pode conhecer outras pessoas, pode arranjar outros amigos, mas você sempre vai ser a melhor amiga dela.- falou Tiago lhe afagando os cabelos.

É eu sei... Mas que tal irmos fazer alguma coisa? Agora a noite ainda vamos ter aula de oclumancia e me disseram que essa aula da um cansaço.

É isso ai vamos comer! Nada como um bom pedaço de chocolate para animar os animos!- falou Remus contente seguido pelos outros.

Hum chocolate é bom pra tudo. É cura para todas os problemas.- falou Pedro seriamente.

Rabicho você é o nosso filósofo!

Se eu for seguir a filosofia de vocês eu não sei o que vai ser da minha vida, vou ficar igual a uma porquinha ou pior igual a um de vocês afinal acabamos de jantar...

Poxa Lily não precisa ofender né e que tem que já jantamos vamos a sobremesa, novamente.

Tiago você gostaria de namorar com uma garota igual a você? Não responda rápido, pensa. Por favor.

Sem comentários...

Foi o que eu pensei.- falou rindo.- Mas nada contra uma boa sobremesa dupla de vez em quando.

E um bom jogo de quadribol depois!- falou Sirius feliz.

Uma comilança e depois ficar correndo de cabeça para baixo com uma vassoura? Não sei porque isso não me parece uma boa idéia.

Que isso Lily nada como se aventurar na vida!- falou Remus a cutucando.- Mas não vamos poder fazer isso temos aula esqueceram?

É mesmo então deixamos o quadribol para amanhã que tal?

Podemos chamar a Narcisa e a Joaenne para jogar também da pra fazer dois times.

Perfeito!

Não adiantou nada, perdemos uma noite a toa.

Como assim não adiantou nada?

O Potter se recusou e na carta a Julien não dizia nada com nada. Somente coisas que não nos interessam.

É verdade o Lestranhe tem razão, Belatrix.

Não foi tão ruim assim pelo menos sabemos que eles não estão armando pelas nossas costas. E quanto ao Potter não vamos fazer mais nada agora é responsabilidade do Lúcius.

O que ele vai fazer?

Isso não é da sua conta Gregore, você está ficando muito impertimente. - falou Belatrix se retirando de uma saleta.

Se passaram duas semanas e mais nada foi dito ou feito, os marotos e Lily já tinham se acostumado com a nova rotina, e Sirius ainda não havia descoberto o que queria fazer da vida, o que acharam bem normal, conseguiam fazer os deveres, namorar ou arranjar novas conquistas, treinar para quadribol e até mesmo ficar sem nada para fazer jogando snap de frente para a lareira.

Ai a Joaenne falou que vai acabar com vocês esse ano!

Ela ta ficando muito metida desde que agente começou a jogar quadribol juntos...- Sirius sussurrava para Lily.

Fala sério aquela vassoura do Logan é boa demais para ela, bem que poderia ter me vendido.- Tiago resmungava.

Por que você não compra uma igual?- perguntou Lily rindo mas Tiago não pode responder já que todos olharam para a porta.

Com licensa professor MacLane, mas preciso que o aluno Tiago Potter me acompanhe por favor.- pediu o professor Flintwick entrando nas masmnorras.

Esteja a vontade.- falou sarcastico para Tiago o que os meninos estranharam principalmente Lily.

O que você fez agora Tiago?- perguntou Lily com um olhar que quase atravessava o namorado.

Não tenho tempo nem de respirar quanto mais para aprontar né, Lily.- resmungou.

Então vai logo lá que estão te esperando.

Ta então me encontra depois lá no meu quarto pra mim contar o que houve e chama os meninos também.

Pra não deixarem eu cometer um assassinato?

Eu preciso de alguém para defender, fazer o que...- falou rindo e saindo da sala.

Todos estavam assustados sabiam que podia ter acontecido qualquer coisa ter pego uma detenção, perder alguns pontos, mas nunca esperavam ver aquela expressão no rosto de Tiago, Sirius já havia perdido a vontade de sacanear Tiago ou qualquer coisa do gênero, Lily só conseguiu se levantar e abraçar Tiago sentiu necessidade de protege-lo de tudo mais não sabia o que.

Mas o que está acontecendo? Que cara é essa, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius preucupado.

É a minha mãe...- falou engasgado.

O que tem a sua mãe Tiago?- perguntou agora Lily se ajoelhando junto a ele que havia se sentado na cama.

A minha mãe ela... ela morreu. Mataram ela...- falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Não, não pode ser a sua mãe, a tia como assim... Não pode ter acontecido nada com ela.- falou Sirius rindo.

PODE SIM, PODE! ELA É HUMANA COMO TODO MUNDO E FOI O QUE ACONTECEU ELA MORREU! COMO VAI ACONTECER COM TODO MUNDO UM DIA!- falou balançando Sirius que não acreditava.

Calma, Tiago calma...- pediu Lily o abraçando.

Ela não podia, mas ela morreu, mataram a minha mãe...- falou abraçando Lily e chorando como nunca havia chorado em toda sua vida. Só ai Sirius saiu do estado em que havia se encontrado e somente uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face e abraçou Tiago e Lily.

Eu vou nos vingar... Pode ter certeza disso Tiago.

Sirius você se acalme também por favor. Agora não é hora de pensar em vingança é hora de pensar o que ela gostaria que vocês fizessem.

Ela não pode pensar mais Lily, eu nunca mais vou ver a minha mãe! Você não sabe...

Sim eu sei Tiago, sei que é uma das piores coisas do mundo pois eu também perdi a minha mãe, mas com toda certeza ela daria a vida dela pela sua ou até pela sua Sirius então nada de pensarem em fazer besteira, agora não é hora de pensar isso!

E é hora de pensar no que?- perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

Pensar que ela está num lugar melhor, que ela está olhando por vocês ou lembrar que vocês dois não são os únicos que estão sofrendo! O seu pai Tiago perdeu a esposa, a mulher que ele amava, os seus avós perderam a filha já pensaram nisso? Já pensaram que se sairem por ai fazendo alguma besteira pode acontecer coisas com vocês dois? Imagina como eles ficariam!

A Lily tem razão garotos eu sinto muito, ela era maravilhosa mas fazer alguma coisa agora é besteira!- falava Remus.

Quer saber eu quero ficar sozinho.- falou Sirius saindo do quarto.

Eu também. Podem sair, por favor...- pediu Tiago devagar.

Eu posso ficar um instante Tiago? - Remus e Pedro desceram e deixaram Lily e Tiago a sós.

Lily... O que eu faço agora?

Agora você tem que ser forte meu amor. E não se preucupe eu vou estar ao seu lado para te ajudar em todos os momentos em que você precisar de mim.

Lily eu te amo...

Eu também te amo nunca duvide disso. Vou te deixar um pouco sozinho.- falou lhe afagando os cabelos e saindo do quarto, sorrinso triste para Tiago.

Lily, Remus e Pedro sairam do salão comunal cansados, tristes e sem saber mais o que fazer, perder uma mãe era um golpe muito duro tanto para Tiago quanto para Sirius que a considerava como tal. Vagaram por alguns estantes e acabaram entrando num sala vazia muito confortável que tinha uma grande lareira com todos os símbolos de Hogwarts em cima, muitos sofás fofos apareceram para eles sentarem.

Vai ser difícil eles superarem isso.- suspirou Remus.

Eles não vão superar e é isso que me preucupa e muito.

Como você sabe Lily?- perguntou Pedro confuso.

A mãe dele foi morta... Ninguém supera isso. - falou Lily olhando para ele como se visse sua alma, Pedro se arrepiou todo.

Mas quem iria querer fazer mal a senhora Potter? Ela era tão boa, inocente, ela via alguma coisa de bom em tudo, nunca fez mal a ninguém!

Remus, você sabia que o Tiago foi sondado esses dias? Recebeu uma carta escrita pelo Lúcius e tudo, cercaram ele na vota de uma aula.

Estão foram eles? Um bando de adolescentes mataram uma mulher decente de família, mãe, esposa... Eu não acredito nisso. Eu aceito acreditar numa coisa dessas.- falava Remus em tom de revolta.

Não, não foram eles... Foi o próprio.- falou escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Você sabe quem?- perguntou Pedro assustado.

Com a varinha dela quando ela estava tentando se defender.

Como você sabe disso Lily?

Eu não sei como, eu não sei mas tenho toda certeza do mundo que foi assim é, como se eu tivesse visto eu sei tudo em mínimos detalhes como aconteceu... Quando o Tiago falou foi como se toda essa imagem tomasse conta da minha cabeça.- falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos...

Você só deve estar impressionada Lily.

Mas Remus estava tudo claro como a água...

Vamos esqueça você só está abalada afinal a sua mãe também morreu. Você tem que lembrar que temos que ajuda-los agora.O Sirius está revoltado, ela era como se fosse a mãe dele também. Os Potter o acolheu quando ele mais precisava, ela não fazia diferença nenhuma entre ele e o Tiago...

E o que ele pensa em fazer? Ele não pode fazer nada contra você sabe quem.

Agora não, mas no futuro ninguém sabe não é verdade Lily... - falouy Remus triste.

Mas isso é absurdo ninguém pode fazer nada contra você sabe quem!

Isso ninguém sabe Pedro... Ou melhor eu acho que somente uma pessoa sabe.- falou Lily.

A pessoa que você sabe quem mais teme...

Dumbledore.- falaram Remus e Lily juntos.

Mas acho que ele não é o único que sabe de alguma coisa, acho não eu tenho quase certeza.

Como assim Remus?

Não sei porque mas lendo os jornais, vendo os fatos, até mesmo aquele torneio que foi armado... Ele parece estar procurando alguma coisa.

Seria uma pessoa? Uma pessoa que vai fazer alguma coisa?

Ou um grupo certo para fazer alguma coisa, para ajuda-lo em algo fundamental.

Ou essa pessoa ou esse grupo pode impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa.- falou Lily pensativa.- Remus, a Julien guardava num baú uma caixa com montes de recortes de jornais. Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa?

Eu também tenho uma caixa de recortes de jornal, mas acho melhor nós vermos isso depois.

Claro Tiago e Sirius precisam da gente, mas essa conclusão é bem esclarecedora. Porque afinal de contas se Julien soubesse de algo ou ela teria que se juntar a eles ou...

Eles não a matariam porque precisam dela...- falou Pedro de repente assustando Remus e Lily.

Você tem razão Pedro e como ela foi embora eles tinham o caminho livre pra tentar com o Tiago.- falou Remus.

E como ele não aceitou, deram uma razão para ele aceitar mas ele não vai por esse caminho... Eu espero.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Como assim? Eu sinceramente não to entendendo nada.- falou Tiago.

Nessa carta ela nos fez um pedido e é nele que deve estar a resposta.

Quer dizer que devemos ir falar com o professor Dumbledore?

Exatamente.

Mas o que vamos falar pra ele? Oi professor viemos aqui para fazer nada?

Temos que tentar a sorte.

Mas que mico que vamos pagar...

----------------------

Ah como a vida é bela, mas não tão bela assim minhas férias acabaram, estou de volta a faculdade... que emoção, pelo menos revejo meus amigos e paro de ver essas novelas chatas e rever mil vezes os filmes que tenho e a outra meia dúzia que a sessão da tarde tem... Mas posso dizer com certeza que a fic não vai atrasar! Não tanto pelo menos.  
Já estou deixando capítulos prontos para não ter problema. Ah e outra coisa boa da faculdade é que posso entrar na internet todo dia! Como eu amo aquela sala de informática! Minha sala também é boa mas nada como aquela, com tantos computadores novinhos rápidos como um foguete! Minha sala não tem computadores porque eu não faço informática mas mesmo assim me meto a besta por lá...

Mando um beijo em especial para Dark Angel e sim o amiguinho da July continua por lá e vai aparecer muito mais. Não chega a ser aprendiz do Cris somente por não ser tão galinha mas de resto é tudo igual, tudo de bom, tudo de inteligente e tudo de convencido...

Mas voltando a fic eu to precisando de uma beta reader que nem precisa estar com um monte de dia livre, só pra dar aquela força básica, bem é só.  
Beijos, abraço e etc.

Vampira Black

---------------------- 


	21. Bendito Pó de Flú

CAPÍTULO 21 : Bendito Pó de Flú

Passou se uma semana desde a morte da mãe de Tiago, ele e Sirius foram até sua casa para o funeral e para ver seu pai que estava tão arrasado tanto como eles. Nessa semana eles pareciam se esconder de todo o mundo mal prestavam atenção nas aulas, mas Sirius dava sinal de que em breve voltaria a vida revoltado mais voltaria, muito diferente de Tiago.

Meninos vocês viram o Tiago?- perguntou Lily pela quarta vez só naquele dia.

Lily, o Tiago nem dormiu lá no quarto noite passada eu to ficando muito preucupado já são nove horas.

Eu vou procura-lo...- falou Lily preucupada.

Precisa de ajuda?

Não Sirius obrigado...- falou saindo do quarto masculino.

Ele sumiu junto com o mapa e a capa de invisibilidade vai ser impossivel a Lily achar ele.

Não duvide, tenho certeza que ela encontra.- falou Remus cansado.

Lily encontrou Tiago depois de uma hora dentro de uma sala onde nada era normal, era como se fosse um quarto, um quarto que fazia parte de Hogwarts, como se fosse um quarto de visitas, Lily não sabia como tinha o encontrado mas sabia que ele precisava dela. Era como se algo a chamasse para aquele local, como se o próprio Tiago a estivesse chamando, Lily parou a porta e viu Tiago sentado em um sofá ele parecia que estava chorando por muito tempo, perto do sofá havia uma grande lareira acesa e uma cama tudo estava iluminado como se houvesse pequenas estrelas no teto.

Tiago você está bem?- perguntou se aproximando dele.

Estou, eu pensei sobre tudo aquilo que você me disse e acho que você está certa. Meu pai não suportaria se me perdesse e sei que não sou o único que estou sofrendo, eu sei disso Lily.

É muito bom saber que você aceitou o que eu disse.

Por que eu não aceitaria?

Porque você perdeu alguém que amava muito e seria compreensivel não querer ouvir os outros ou mesmo a si mesmo.

Mas Lily eu te amo nunca deixaria de te ouvir...- falou docemente he tocando os cabelos ruivos.

Eu também te amo Tiago, como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida...- falou o abraçando, logo após se beijaram se beijaram como nunca se beijaram em toda sua vida, um beijo terno e cheio de amor. Tiago a levou no colo até a cama e naquele cenário de sofrimento se selou o amor de dois jovens .

Onde vocês estavam? Perderam o jantar, perderam uma aula...- perguntou Sirius descofiado.

Estavamos por ai.- falou Tiago abraçando Lily que estava toda vermelha e nem sabia o que dizer.

Você está melhor Tiago?

Estou sim Remus... a Lily me mostrou que a vida continua e que minha mãe não gostaria que eu ficasse toda a minha vida chorando por ela, sei que devo ficar triste mas que mil vezes feliz ao me lembrar dela.

E como ela te amostrou tudo isso?

Eu vou jantar Tiago se quiser fique com os meninos.- falou indo para a cozinha.

E então?-continuou Pedro.

Vi que há muitas coisas lindas para se aproveitar neste mundo meu caro amigo.- falou Tiago rindo para Pedro, Sirius e Remus.

Que bom que pensa assim, agora vá comer alguma coisa deve estar com fome...- piscou Sirius rindo.- Ai como o amor é lindo...

Nada como ver um sorriso no seu rosto Tiago isso é bem legal.

Obrigado e que bom que você também está bem, Sirius. Foi muito bom ter você junto no enterro...- falou Tiago batendo nas costas do amigo.

Você é meu irmão cara e ela era minha mãe também, a única coisa que não compartilhamos é a namorada.- falou Sirius rindo.

Vocês estão falando como duas pessoas bêbadas... Mas estou feliz por isso!- falou Remus caminhando com os amigos em direção a cozinha.

Como se você não fizesse parte desse grupo de amigos bêbados...- falou Tiago rindo.

Já a noite Lily não conseguia tirar uma coisa da cabeça que martelava loucamente, não sabia se era aquela imagem que havia visto ou se era a rotina na escola que havia mudado drasticamente, o certo é que não estava em paz parecia que sabia de algo mas precisava de algum encaixe para tudo se ajeitar. Já não suportando mais a idéia acabou parando no quarto dos meninos.

O que está fazendo aqui no quarto Lily? O Tiago está treinando quadribol...

Eu sei disso e por isso estou aqui. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça.

Então tem que falar logo porque o treino já deve ta terminando.

Remus, o Tiago falou alguma coisa?- perguntou se sentando na cama junto com Remus.

Sobre o que, Lily?

A mãe dele, ele falou como a mãe dele foi morta? Porque não saiu nada no jornal sobre isso...

Ainda é sobre aquilo que você viu Lily?- perguntou Remus preucupado.

Acho que você tem razão, eu devia ta impressionada por causa das coisas que estão acontecendo.

Mais tarde com mais calma ele vai acabar nos contando como aconteceu e o que aconteceu, a única coisa que ele disse foi que a mãe dele foi morta...

Eu estou ficando preucupada... Muito preucupada mesmo Remus.

Com o que Lily? Os meninos?

Está preucupada com agente Lil? Não precisa não vamos fazer nada.- falou Tiago junto com Sirius e Pedro entrando na sala onde Remus e Lily estavam conversando.

Por enquanto.- avisou Sirius.

Não, não é isso pra falar a verdade estou preucupada com tudo.

Tudo o que?- perguntou Pedro.

Agora que já temos noção do que você sabe quem está fazendo, eu to recebendo o jornal todo dia e cada vez mais gente está morrendo, mais gente está sumindo e esse é nosso último ano. Isso tudo me deixa nervosa.

É você tem toda razão de estar preucupada não só com isso mas também com o que vamos fazer quando sair daqui, você sabe Sirius?

Eu sinceramente não sei Tiago, nem mesmo a professora Minerva sabe. Sei lá acho que vou viajar, conhecer o mundo e me descobrir.

Eu devo dizer que acho que já sei o que quero fazer, mas do mesmo jeito vou conversar com a professora Minerva de novo, da última vez ela me falou um monte de coisas e eu só pensava em ser jogador de Quadribol agora tenho outras coisas em mente.- falou Tiago.

E você Lily?- perguntou Pedro.

Não tenho certeza ainda. Mas já conversei com o meu pai sobre as possibilidades e creio que estou quase certa do que quero.

Você está tão estranha. -comentou Tiago - Antes estava pensando em seu auror também como a Julien mas desde que ela foi embora não liga mais pra isso. Quer dizer não liga pra quase mais nada, a Narcisa e a Joaenne vieram conversar comigo, elas estam preucupadas.

Elas estam assim porque eu desmarquei duas vezes um jogo de snap explosivo, acontece é que elas não podem viver sem mim... Mas eu to tendo muito trabalho agora que sou Monitora Chefe...

Isso é verdade você ta trabalhando três vezes mais do que o Remus trabalhava...

Eu sei... Já vai fazer um mês que as aulas recomeçaram e eu mal tenho tempo pra nada. E o Remus ainda me ajuda como pode mas eu tenho muito mais coisa para fazer agora...

Enquanto o grupo de Grifinórios conversavam enquanto a próxima aula não começava, muito longe de lá pensando coisas totalmente diferentes, Julien estava sentada no jardim da escola escrevendo a próxima carta que deveria enviar a Dumbledore e aproveitaria para enviar uma para Lily e os garotos, quando sentiu um arrepio atrás de si, olhou para trás já com varinha em punho.

Olá!- falou abrindo um sorriso que ia de cada ponta da orelha.

Que susto...- falou levando a mão ao coração.- Você ainda me mata sabia? Se eu fosse propensa a ataques cardiacos eu iria descobrir aqui.- resmungou.

Desculpa, foi mal. Está ocupada?- perguntou olhando as cartas que ela segurava.

Desde quando você me pede desculpas? Você está muito estranho corvo.- falou colocando a mãos na testa do amigo.

Gosto quando me chama de corvo...- falou a abraçando.

O que foi? Você também tem estado muito meloso essa semana e tenho que dizer mais do que o normal.

Julien eu quero te fazer uma pergunta ou melhor um pedido.

Ué desde quando você pede alguma coisa? Sempre faz, mesmo sabendo que vou brigar com você depois...- falou dando um cascudo na cabeça dele e depois beijou sua bochecha.

Mas é que para isso preciso da sua autorização...- falou contrariado, mechendo nos cabelos dela.

Minha autorização? Fala logo. Eu sou uma pessoa curiosa, muito curiosa.

Vamos lá, você, senhorita Julien Moira Woodard.

Hã?- questionou confusa.

Deixa eu terminar...- pediu quase fazendo bico.

Ta bom desculpa... Foi mal.- falou cruzando os braços.

De novo, você, senhorita Julien Moira Woodard, a criatura mais bela da face da Terra, a garota da minha vida, me daria a honra de ser a minha namorada?

Quê? Tu ensaio isso na frente do espelho, né seu bobo.- falou rindo com vontade.

É foi...- adimitiu vermelho- Mas você não me respondeu...

Você gosta de mim? Mesmo? Do jeito que eu sou?- perguntou se levantando e apontando para as roupas.

Mais do que você pode acreditar...

É mesmo é...- falou se aproximando.

É.- ela o beijou ternamente e o beijo foi se aprofundando, até que ficaram sem ar.- Isso é um sim?- perguntou radiante.

Pode ter certeza!- falou o beijando novamente.

Eu pensei que não ia aceitar...- falou a abraçando fortemente.

E eu que nunca ia pedir.- falou respondendo ao abraço.

Nossa! Mas como isso?

O que?- perguntou assustada.

Nunca vi uma boca tão tentadora como a sua. Quanto mais beijo, mais vontade da de beijar.

Bobo!

Linda!

Que cara feia é essa Sirius?.

Anh? Não é nada pequena só não tive um pensamento muito bom.

Poxa eu não estou aqui, porque está pensando em bobagens?

Já disse que foi algo que passou de repente não vai ficar com ciúmes agora dos meus pensamentos não é Jia. Pensei que fosse diferente das outras meninas.

E sou, tanto que estou lhe dando uma chance a primeira vez que você me trair eu me separo de você.- falou o abraçando.

Como queira.- falou rindo mas a menina não gostou muito do comentário.

Sirius estamos atrasados para a aula.- falou Tiago passando pelo salão comunal.

Pode ir Tiago eu já vou.

Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

E vou perder a minha aula? Não posso.

Pois quando voltar posso não estar mais aqui.

Eu é que não vou te procurar. Vamos saia de cima da minha mochila que tenho que ir.- falou pegando a mochila e indo atrá de Tiago deixando a garota boquiaberta.

Mas já largou mais uma Almofadinhas é a terceira desse mês! Não parou quieto com uma.

Todas querem de mim o que eu não quero delas é esse o problema meu caro amigo, eu ainda não tenho forças para me amarrar a uma só como você.

Pois não sabe o que está perdendo. A Lily é fantástica.

Pois então me empresta ela se eu gostar juro que começo a namorar.- falou rindo.

Ora seu, deixe ela ouvir isso para ver o que lhe acontece.

Hoje teremos aulas todos juntos não é verdade?

É mesmo essa é a única aula que temos todos juntos, com o Pedro e o Remus, porque eu e a Lily estamos basicamente tendo aula para sermos aurores, e você também por falta de opção, o Remus tem aulas mais light para ser professor e o Pedro ainda esta recuperando duas matérias...

Pensei que vocês não viriam para aula.

Estamos atrasados, Remus?

Que nada nem o professor chegou ainda...

Garotos chegou outra carta da Julien!- Falou Lily balançando o envelope aproveitando que não havia chego ninguém na sala de aula.

Que bom! Já abriu Lily?

Não, deixei para lermos juntos.

Então lê alto. Aproveita que temos algum tempo juntos.

Não é melhor esperar a aula acabar.

A Lily tem razão Pedro é melhor deixarmos a carta para depois. Temos que nos preucupar é com a matéria.

Não acredito nisso meus melhores alunos já chegaram na sala? Muito bom, muito bom mesmo. Então vamos começar logo.

Não vai começar adiantado professor?

Se já temos aunos e eu estou aqui então os outros que estão atrasados, vamos abram o livro no capítulo 23, que o tempo é curto.

O senhor é quem sabe professor Vector.

Caramba um monte de gente perdeu ponto hoje...

A culpa não é nossa Remus se o professor é maluco.

Temos culpa em parte porque chegamos cedo.

Ah deixa isso pra lá Lily, que tal lermos essa carta heim?

Ih o Sirius ta todo interessado...- caçoou Tiago.

Se não quiser ler também não, lê eu só quero ir dormir já que não marquei nada para essa noite com a Jia.

Ta não briguem, eu vou ler...- Lily falou rindo.

"Olá a todos, Já sabem quem é, mas só pra recordar afinal podem não se lembrar de mim é a Julien

Eu estou me divertindo muito por aqui, já conheço quase a escola toda já entrei até nos banheiros masculinos... O Bruce me leva para conhecer tudo, tudo mesmo... ah só um instante que ele também quer escrever...

Mas que estranho ela vai deixar outra pessoa escrever? Nem sabia que outras pessoas de lá sabiam da gente...

Vai ver Lily que ela contou de todos nós para alguns amigos.

Bruce? Mas quem é esse?- perguntou Sirius.

A Julien nunca falou no nome dele.- Remus comentou.

Só vamos saber se continuarmos lendo, minha gente.

Olá! Até agora não sei como deixaram a Julien escapar de vocês mas já quero deixar claro que não vou deixar ela ir embora daqui, ela é muito boa pra mim cede-la para vocês. Se a liberaram bom pra mim, azar pra vocês! A Julien já me contou tudo sobre vocês e eu sei que é a primeira vez que fala de mim e em vez de eu ficar me gabando deixo ela fazer isso por mim! Brincadeira, mas é verdade se depender de mim a Julien nunca mais sai do meu lado... Apesar dela me perturbar muito de vez em quando, de vez em quando não sempre... Mas estou escrevendo só para tranquiliza-los e avisar que estou tomando conta dela e que nunca conheci uma criatura tão maravilhosa, doce e perfeita como ela, apesar de muitas vezes ser rabugenta e chata, mas ainda a amo do mesmo jeito... Bem era só isso só queria deixar claras minhas intenções. Lembranças a todos vocês e até a próxima carta.

Como assim não to entendendo nada?- Pedro reclamou.

Esse cara é maluco ou a Julien é maluca ou é todo mundo doido em Durmstrang até agora não entendi nada...- falou Tiago.

Quem é esse e que absurdo é esse que ta tomando conta dela e que não vai deixa-la voltar? Pelo amor de Deus Lily continua lendo essa carta.

Calma Sirius. Mas eu também to achando isso muito estranho...

Não de confiança para ele não, quer dizer ele realmente é um amor, e é lindo também,  
ah e ele ta pedindo para acrescentar inteligente também... Como viram ele respeita muito vocês e eu acho que já notaram que ele gosta um pouquinho de mim... Bem acho que vão se assustar um pouquinho com essa noticia e vão achar que estou mentindo, mas como sempre não to nem ai pra vocês... Ah vamos a noticia bomba e soam os tambores... Eu to namorando!

Perai eu não entendi direito volta Lily...

Ela disse que ta namorando.

O que?

Só tem uma coisa de ruim que por sinal nós dois achamos, parece que somos duas celebridades, somos o casal 20 da escola até os professores nos parabenizam pelo namoro... Eu sou considerada a aluna modelo... Isso é desesperador, sou capa de revista, no caso uma modelo de sucesso ( porque eu aceitei fazer aquilo? Tudo por dinheiro?é...), sou super inteligente e não sou metida... O Bruce é inteligente também esta nas aulas avançadas como eu, mas eu ainda sou mais inteligente há há, é da equipe de quadribol e é considerado o maior gato da escola. Eu me pergunto como minha vida mudou tão rápido? To me tornando tudo que sempre detestei... O meu corvo (Bruce) tenta me acalmar dizendo que é porque nós somos o assunto da vez quando descobrirem o caso de uns professores seremos rapidamente esquecidos e isso deve acontecer em breve, estamos tramando para que isso aconteça, rsrs...

Meu corvo? Eles já tem até apelidos carinhosos...- comentou Pedro.- Qual será o dela?-

Alguma coisa tipo pantera ela parece uma.- falou Lily animada.

Não seria um pouco apelativo? A não ser que...

Ora não sabemos o que eles estão fazendo, Pedro.- falou Lily.

Pedro! Pelo Amor de Deus assim o Sirius se mata ou pior aparece lá em Durmstrang.- comentou Tiago rindo.

Em breve envio mais uma carta, mas não era só isso que eu queria dizer. Quero pedir que tomem cuidado não só com os sonserinos, vocês podem não ir com a cara deles mas alguns realmente não estão fazendo nada enquanto até grifinórios estão se virando para o outro lado. Sempre que tiverem qualquer uma dúvida: "PROCUREM O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Com cuidado para que eles não percebam, antes eu estava ajudando o professor e agora ele vai ajudar vocês. É só isso, tomem conta um dos outros, espero que tenham gostado da noticia, muitos beijos e até a próxima.  
Obs. não esqueçam das fotos que estão no fundo foram tiradas aqui sou eu com o Bruce espero que gostem vão ver como ele é lindo e como fazemos um par perfeito! Tem uns comentários atrás prestem atenção.

Eu ainda não to acreditando... Como pode isso ter acontecido assim tão rápido?

Contando que ela já está lá em Durmstrang a quase dois meses e que ela é ela, acho que é bem óbvio Sirius...- tentava Remus.

Vamos para com esse lenga lenga sobre o namoro dela.- falou Tiago- Ela ta namorando e está feliz ponto.

Ah mais eu quero ver as fotos.- falou Lily retirando de dentro do envelope.

Que graça vai ter ver isso? O garoto deve ser horroroso a Julien não tem muito senso pra isso.

Tem tanto que não quis nada com você, Sirius.- falou Tiago rindo.

Com licensa garotos mais me bateu uma fome tremenda... Vão fazer mais alguma coisa quanto a Julien?- perguntou curioso.

Pode ir lá Pedro, só vamos ficar vendo as fotos.- Remus informou.

Nossa mais como ele é bonito! Com certeza fazem um belo par.- falava Lily amostrando a foto para os outros onde a imagem de Julien e Bruce se abraçavam, se beijavam e depois faziam caretas para quem estava vendo as fotos.- Essa foto foi tirada num dos jardins de Durmstrang.

Ela merecia uma coisa melhor...- comentava Sirius.

Espera ai...- falou Remus lendo novamente a carta- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa aqui... Prestem atenção aqui gente.

É alguma coisa sobre a Julien, Remus?

Não, queria amostrar uma coisa para vocês.

Mas e o Pedro?

Ele não vai se interessar mesmo. Bem se lembram que desde a primeira carta nós estamos meio que encucados pensando porque ela não quer que escravamos para ela.

Sei.

Parece um quebra cabeça e ele vai ficar pronto.

Como assim? Eu sinceramente não to entendendo nada.- falou Tiago.

Nessa carta ela nos fez um pedido e é nele que deve estar a resposta.

Quer dizer que devemos ir falar com o professor Dumbledore?- perguntou Lily.

Exatamente.

Mas o que vamos falar pra ele? Oi professor viemos aqui para fazer nada?- falou Sirius.

Temos que tentar a sorte.

Mas que mico que vamos pagar, heim...

Foram até o corredor onde ficava a sala do professor Dumbledore, não sabiam o que fazer ou o que dizer, afina como chegariam lá encima, mas não foi necessário dizer nada assim que chegaram na frente da estátua ela se abriu para uma longa escada onde eles subiram sem entender nada, chegaram na sala que era muito iluminada e que os marotos conheciam muito bem.

A finalmente vieram me procurar, sua amiga já estava ficando impaciente, da última vez que a encontrei ela disse que ia esganar vocês com as próprias mãos.- falou em tom brincalhão

Você sabia que nós viriamos professor?- perguntou Tiago se sentando.

Claro afinal quem iria abrir a porta?

Você viu a Julien professor?- perguntou Lily animada se sentando na cadeira que o professor indicou.

Ela pode estar longe fisicamente mas só fisicamente. E sem contar que tive que resolver alguns problemas e dei uma passada em Durmstrang. Ela pediu que entregasse essa carta para vocês e como não podia eu ir até vocês esperava que viessem até mim.

E como ela está?

Ótima, está muito feliz na nova escola apesar de sentir falta daqui e parece que conheceu um bom rapaz também.- falou olhando para Sirius.- Bom aqui esta carta, se não for pedir muito quero que leiam aqui e não divulguem seu conteúdo para ninguém. Depois conversaremos mais.

Obrigada professor.- falou Lily pegando a carta.

"Meu Deus como vocês são LERDOS, não tem noção de quantas vezes os xinguei.

Desde a primeira carta eu to explicando como podem falar comigo e não entendem nada. Pensei que fossem inteligentes... Até o meu avô riu da cara de vocês... hunf. Como eu tentei dizer na primeira carta, vocês podem usar a lareira para se comunicar comigo, e sem esquecer que em todas as cartas mencionei que ficava direto de frente para uma LAREIRA enorme, mas vocês são umas antas ou não querem me ver. Sabiam que mesmo eu estando longe estou mais inteirada dos assuntos que vocês? E isso é um erro, vocês tem que começar a trabalhar aquele jornal não funciona mais não? Sabiam que desde o ano passado estão usado para mandar mensagens para nossos jovens comensais? Porque não fazem o mesmo? Eu tenho informantes que só confiam em mim e recebo informações deles todos os dias e tento passa-las para o professor Dumbledore mas ta ficando dificil já que achamos que tem até professores que estão envolvidos nisso e como devem presumir, eu espero... que não podem manda-lo embora porque é melhor ter o inimigo perto de você para saber o que esta armando do que longe, por esse motivo vim para longe.  
Isso não pode sair dessa sala se tiver faltando qualquer um de vocês não contem para o outro independente de quem seja, isso é muito perigoso e não queria envolver vocês nisso mas não temos outra escolha. Todos os dias vou enviar uma coruja para vocês com uma mensagem camuflada que espero que descubram rápido e deem um jeito de passar para o professor Dumbledore, ele vai explicar o melhor método. E se quiserem falar comigo podem usar a lareira mas para nada comprometedor pois achamos que a rede de flú pode estar sendo vigiada. Muitos beijos a todos e até logo.

Julien Woodard"

Professor pode nos explicar porque esta usando uma aluna para uma coisa tão importante?- Tiago perguntou.

Eu ainda não tenho total certeza se estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas de qualquer modo muito em breve ficarão sabendo, mas no momento precisamos nos certificar de umas coisas. Vocês entenderam que não podem contar isso para ninguém. Mesmo estando faltando o Pedro certo.

Claro professor. Entendemos perfeitamente.- falou Remus em nome do grupo.

Só não entendi como poderemos passar as informações para o senhor.

Não é uma coisa fácil e precisa de muito controle, por isso vou escolher somente um de vocês pra isso.

Mas porque só um de nós?

Como disse em breve vão ficar sabendo.

Ah eu to louca pra ver a July!

Vai ter que esperar essa euforia toda, temos aula de Feitiços Avançados agora e ela deve estar em aula também deixa pra mais tarde.- comentou alguém em seu ouvido.

Jo? É mesmo eu tinha esquecido...- falou desanimada.

Tinha se esquecido de mim? Sabia que agente quase não tava se vendo mas chegou a esse ponto?

Não sua boba, não esqueci de você, esqueci das aulas.

A Julien me falou que vocês ainda não tinham falado com ela.

Como assim você falou com ela?

Via pó de flú claro ela ta muito bem e o namorado dela é lindo! Muito bom nós quatro estarmos namorando, apesar deu sempre ter achado que ela terminaria com o Sirius...

Por que, eu?

Como sabia que podia falar com ela?- perguntou Tiago interessado.

Na carta que ela enviou pra mim e pra Cisa tinha dito que tinha lareira na sala onde ela ficava então fomos direto procura-la!

Somos umas bestas mesmo, só nós não pensamos isso...-resmungou Remus.

Ei porque você pensava que ela ia namorar comigo, ei Joaenne!

Por motivos óbvios né Sirius...

Me explica isso direito!- falou andando atrás dela.

Horas lentas como lesma depois...

Quem vai primeiro?- perguntou Tiago.

Vamos todos!- falou Sirius animado.

Não tem problema? E se ficarmos presos?

É verdade o Tiago tem razão é melhor ir um de cada vez.

Eu vou primeiro, quero ver a minha amiga.- falou Lily autoritária.

Então ta vai primeiro Lily.

Mas o que eu digo?

Durmstrange, Salão Comunal.

Será que só tem um? Tipo aqui nós temos quatro salões comunais se falassemos uma coisa dessas aqui onde iriamos parar?

Que tal Durmstrange, Salão Comunal dos corvos? Não é assim que ela chama o namorado, em algum lugar vamos parar...- Tiagop pensava.

E se lá não tiver um salão comunal? Tiver outro nome?

Que complicação. Remus qual é um sinônimo de comunal?- pediu Sirius.

Contiguo.

Então usa esse, em algum lugar lá dentro vamos parar.

Então tá. Durmstrang, Salão Contíguo dos corvos.- falou Lily enfiando somente a cabeça na lareira.

Lily sentiu que sua cabeça seria arrancada mas seu corpo estava bem firme na outra ponta, detestava viagens de pó de flú principalmente só com a cabeça, dava três vezes mais vontade de vomitar, mas pensou que valia a pena pelo menos dessa vez.

AAH! UMA CABEÇA!- gritou uma histérica deixando dois livros cairem.

Desculpe...- falou Lily também assustada.

Que susto, quem é você?- perguntou com uma voz estridente e fina que lembrava muito a de sua irmã Petúnia- Perai nem precisa falar está procurando a Julien!

É.

Sabia! Ela é tão importante, vive recebendo visitantes, também tão bonita e legal não é a toa que faz tanto sucesso...

Me desculpe mas pode chamar ela pra mim por favor? É que eu...- Lily foi interrompida pela garota.

Ah não vai dar ela deve estar agora em aula, ela estuda em nivel avançado, tem muito mais aulas , ela e o Bruce, ele também é lindo... Agora ela deve estar na aula de Defesa corporal e ele em quadribol. Provavelmente.- falou como se soubesse de todo o horário de Julien.

Defesa corporal?

É para lutar, eu não tenho coragem de fazer essa aula, imagina ficar com um olho roxo! Ela não liga já vieram tirar fotos dela aqui e ela estava com um hematoma no braço e nem ligou. O Bruce não gosta que ela faça isso...

Defesa corporal?

Não, tirar fotos para revistas, como eu disse ela ta fazendo muito sucesso. Ah quase que me esqueço eu sou Tiffany Ramberg , sou do mesmo quarto da July! Somos eu, a July, a Rene e a Olivia, nos chamam de melindrosas quer dizer não a July, nós três sabe porque nós...

Está bem obrigada Tiffany, mas eu tenho que ir tento falar com ela mais tarde...

Espera, eu nunca consigo falar com os amigos da July... E sem contar que faltam dez minutos para a aula dela acabar fica por aqui...

Espera um momento é que tem mais gente querendo falar com ela...

Uau! A July é muito reservada sabe nunca deixa agente ouvir as conversas dela, esses negócios que ela tem! Ei perai você também é importante como os outros amigos dela? Sabe até o Professor Dumbledore da Inglaterra veio aqui só para conversar com ela! Alguns indianos, australianos e até chineses vieram aqui pra tirar fotos dela na escola, e tão dizendo que ela é a modelo mais procurada na atualidade, todos querem fotos dela!

Não, eu não sou tão importante assim só uma amiga de Hogwarts.

Ah ta...- falou desanima.

Ela já deve ter falado de mim eu sou a Lily...

Não, pra falar a verdade ela não conversa muito comigo, só com o Bruce e os professores e é claro com alunos tão inteligentes quanto ela. Mas nós somos fãs dela então sabemos tudo da vida dela! Por exemplo que ela ganhou uma tiara por ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts! E eu sei que ela só não ganhou da garota mais bonita porque não quis!

Sei... Você está falando da minha pessoa? Tem certeza?- perguntou Julien entrando na sala com os cabelos soltos, botas de cano alto, calças comprida e camiseta branca.

July!

Olá Tiffany, você viu o Bruce?- perguntou com um saco de gelo na mão esquerda.

Ainda deve estar no treino, ah e você recebeu uma coruja.

E é sobre o que?- perguntou simplesmente.

Não sei...- falou vermelha.- Ah tem uma colega sua aqui na lareira.- falou já descendo para o quarto.

Lily! Finalmente pensei que também não tinham entendido essa carta...- falou puxando um sofá para frente da lareira- Já falaram com o professor?

Já, mas que saudade! E quem era essa?

Ela não se apresentou? A quanta tempo ela ta te prendendo?

Uns dez minhutos...

Já deve saber mais da minha vida agora do que eu... Hum preciso fazer uma poção, droga... Dei um soco no cara. Nunca pensei que ele tivesse uma cabeça tão dura... Mas ele caiu na segunda!- falou orgulhosa.

Você ta lutando?

Podemos escolher entre luta ou quadribol para se exercitar, eu era a única menina que fazia depois das revistas outras também entraram, mas como viram que iam apanhar sem dó nem piedade sairam, rsrs, é bem legal, agente aprende Karate, judo, AiKido... Você não deve ta querendo saber disso não é mesmo.

Tivemos uma grande suspresa quando soubemos que estava namorando, sabia?

Pensou o que? O Bruce é um amor e eu to realmente gostando dele... Mas você ta com uma cara o que ouve?

Sei lá sempre pensei que acabariamos com os dois marotos mor de Hogwarts...

Desculpe Lily mas eu não estava apaixonada pelo Black e nem ele por mim muito diferente de você e Tiago. Então não tinha como isso acontecer.- falou tentando esticar os dedos.

É muito estranho.

O que? Minha mão? Depois desincha, não precisaa se preucupar não...- falou rindo.

Não é isso, é que eu to aqui e sem saber o que falar... você ta levando uma vida tão diferente, sei lá tão importante.

Você passou tempo demais conversando com a Tiffany já ta até me tratando diferente como se eu fosse uma estrela e você uma fã sem saber o que dizer. Nunca pensei que você ficaria assim Lily. Eu to tirando essas fotos e começando essa carreira de modelo por outros motivos, mas não posso reclamar ta me rendendo um bom dinheiro e como eu não tiro fotos tão facilmente custão mais caro!

Que bom que você está feliz!

Claro porque não estaria?- perguntou um garoto todo suado e arfando entrando na sala que Lily reconheceu pelas fotos que havia visto com toda certeza de perto era muito mais bonito.

Bruce! Quero te apresentar a Lily. Sai você ta gelado! E nojento também...- falou ao ver o garoto querendo beija-la.

Chata... Muito prazer Lilian, é uma honra conhece-la. Estou tentando ensinar bons modos a sua amiga mas não esta dando muito certo. E quando você vai botar uma poção nessa mão? Já ta ficando inchada, sem contar um roxo esverdeado...- falou examinando a mão da garota- Hum ta horrivel...

Estou esperando você fazer.- falou simplismente.

Abusada. Com licensa Lilian mas vou fazer a poção se não ela vai ficar com a mão assim mesmo.

Eu sei, como se não a conhecesse, procurar a ala hospitalar então, nunca.- falou Lily.

Vou lá fazer isso e já volto.

Aproveita e toma um banho!

Sua...- falou agarrando-a por trás.

Nojento!

Eu já vou July porque tem mais gente querendo falar com você, essa semana ainda eu volto a falar com vocês.

Tudo bem, tchau Lily. Ah...

O que?

Eu tava morrendo de saudade de você...- falou sem jeito.

Eu também.- confirmou Lily rindo.

O que ouve? Demoro tanto!

Ela estava em aula e fiquei falando com uma aluna enxerida chamada Tiffany, a Julien parece estar fazendo muito sucesso.

Eu vou falar com ela, algum problema?

Não pode ir lá Remus, vou falar com a Lily antes. O que aconteceu?

Está tudo tão estranho... Ela esta super feliz, o tal de Bruce apareceu e ele toma tanto cuidado com ela, ela tava com a mão doendo por causa da aula de defesa corporal e ele mesmo cansado por causa do treino de quadribol foi cuidar dela...

E isso não é bom?

Eu queria estar lá para ajuda-la... Sabe todos lá gostam dela, gostam de ser como ela é, e ela continua a mesma...

Lily...

Eu sinto muito a falta dela Tiago.- falou com os olhos cheios de água.

E porque não falou isso pra ela?- perguntou Sirius pela primeira vez.

Lily eu aprendi que nós devemos falar tudo o que sentimos enquanto as pessoas ainda estão conosco.

Eu sei Tiago, mas não tive coragem ela parece estar igual mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo não sei se é ela ou eu.

Sirius eu sei que você queria falar com ela por último mas eu posso?

Esteja a vontade, depois do Remus eu falo com ela. Olha ele já ta até saindo.

E ai o que ela falou Remus?

Realmente ela ta muito feliz conversamos bastante, ela me disse que na Irlanda tem muitos lobisomens e que os estudos sobre uma cura lá está bem mais avançado que aqui.

Que bom Remus. Agora eu vou falar com ela.

Pensei que ia ser o último. Ah eu falei com o namorado dela é um cara bem legal.

Vamos ver.

Blackie! Quanto tempo!- falou animada.

E ai Woodard arrasando os corações?

Como sempre e como estão as conquistas?

Melhores impossiveis.

Que bom.

Eu vi as fotos, você estava linda.

Ela esta sempre linda!- falou Bruco chegando com um vasilhame cheio de líquido roxo onde ela colocou a mão.

A sim Black esse é Bruce meu namorado.

Muito prazer só não posso te apertar a mão devido as circunstâncias...

Não tem problema e o prazer é meu, é muito bom conhecer os amigos da July.

Só uma curiosidade, porque você o chamou de corvo?

É porque nós aqui somos divididos em três grupos as águias, os rouxinol e os corvos. E o Bruce é o mais corvo de todos tanto quanto nós dois somos Grifinórios.

Entendi. Sabia que sem o seu pulso firme as coisas estão rolando solta por aqui.

Como assim?

As animadoras de torcida estão fazendo protestos para voltar, mas o Professor Dumbledore não quer deixar, diz que o discurso delas não são convincente e sem você não tenho com quem brigar o que é um problema então acaba sobrando para os Sonserinos o que é um problema maior ainda é que assim eu tenho mais detenções não só as minhas como as do Tiago.

Bem feito, a culpa é de vocês. Bruce eu já te contei da aposta que eles fizeram, não é verdade?

Contou sim e dou graças a Deus de você ser chata, rabugenta e teimosa. Assim veio pra cá e ta aqui comigo.

Bom que pelo menos saiu do meu pé.

Eu sai do seu pé? Não é ao contrário não? Bem do mesmo jeito é muito legal ver vocês.

Eu também acho muito bom ver você e é bom mesmo ver você assim feliz.

Obrigada Sirius eu não esperava outra coisa de você, apesar de tudo sei que somos bons amigos.

Eu já vou o Tiago ainda quer falar com você.

O namorado dela é ridiculo, não serve pra ela. Vão terminar em dois tempos.

Ta bom Sirius, fica com a Lily que eu vou conversar com ela.

Ah Lily ficou bem chateada pensei que ela ia ficar feliz de falar com a Julien.

Mas ela ficou só que logo depois lembrou que não poderiam passar a noite tricotando como sempre faziam.

Isso pode fazer mal a ela.

E é isso que me preucupa.

Fala mestre!- falou Julien feliz.

Oi Julien.

Como está tudo pro seu lado, acho que ta tudo bem a Lily não reclamou de nada!

E o seu namorado?

Foi dormir ta muito cansado e eu já vou dormir, também to cansadona.

Eu quero falar uma coisa muito séria com você.

Pode falar é alguma coisa que está acontecendo por ai? Ah e Tiago eu sei que já falei por carta mas não custa repetir eu sinto muito mesmo pela sua mãe ela era extraordinária.

É eu sei disso, obrigado vou lhe dizer se não fosse a Lily eu não sei o que teria feito. Provavelmente uma bobagem...

Eu sei ela é uma grande pessoa com um coração imenso... A Lily é uma pessoa e tanto.

Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar, eu vou ser franco com você. Você tem que voltar.

Ta maluco? Você sabe que eu não posso voltar. Estou botando a vida de vocês em risco só de estar falando com vocês, você mais do que ninguém sabe disso Tiago.

Admito isso, mais é um risco que todos nós correr juntos.

Eu não posso Tiago, sem contar que eu gosto daqui. Todos gostam de mim, apesar de eu ser como sou. Tenho um namorado que me ama e cuida de mim. Tenho amigos, não recebo ameaças, as aulas são esplêndidas. Comigo aqui tudo está perfeito!

Não, está não! Depois de tudo isso que você falou fica mais difícil ainda, mas você tem que voltar a Lily precisa de você.

Ela tem vocês Tiago. E sem contar a Narcisa e a Joaenne.

Mais ela não tem a melhor amiga dela. Ela ta sofrendo.

Sinto muito, mas não posso voltar. Se não, não só ela como todos vocês vão sofrer muito mais sem contar que eu não morri ela pode falar comigo quantas vezes quiser.

Pelo menos pense no que eu lhe falei.

Digo o mesmo para você. Boa noite Tiago. Mande beijo a todos.

Tchau Julien.

Como foi lá Tiago?- perguntou Sirius.

Não muito bem e a Lily?

Subiu para o quarto. O que você falou com ela?

Que ela precisa voltar pela Lily. Que todos nós podemos ficar juntos.

E o que ela disse?

Não. Mas também não posso negar que ela tem um pouco de razão.

Ela não me pareceu diferente. É estranho ela ter dito isso.

Mas ela está a mesma Remus. Nós é que parecemos que não estamos...

Ela me perguntou se já sabiamos o que iamos fazer.

E o que você disse?

Que queria ser professor. Mas vocês ainda não tinham decidido, e que tinham conversado com a professora MacGonagal. Ela desatou a rir da cara de vocês.

Com certeza é a mesma Julien que saiu daqui.- falou Sirius rindo.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Foi um horror segurar para eles não irem atrás de você... Remus?

Remus? E ai! O que foi?

Me desculpem eu vou enviar uma carta para os meus pais, eu tenho que ir...- falou saindo correndo.

O que deu nele?

Aquele expressão no rosto dele, eu nunca vi.- falou Lily.

Parecia...- começou Tiago.

Felicidade...- completou Sirius.

Será que a Julien declarou seu amor para ele?

Ou ele ganhou na loteria.

Por que não estamos indo atrás dele?- perguntou Tiago já correndo atrás do amigo e com Lily e Sirius atrás.

----------------------

ÊHHH ta tudo indo no dia certinho que emoção! Isso é um milagre já que tenho uma porrada de trabaho pra fazer. Vamos lá minha gente, apelo novamente para quem quiser ser beta reader de uma fic de comédia me envia um e-mail por favor to necessitada! Já comecei a fazer a nova fic mas to precisando de ajuda!

Um beijo a todos, abraços e afins.

Vampira Black

---------------------- 


	22. Todos o Sonhos são Possiveis

CAPÍTULO 22: Todos o Sonhos são Possiveis

Caramba olha o tamanho desse livro... Deve ter umas tres mil páginas.- comentou Tiago pensando em como alguém conseria carrega-lo de um lado para o outro.

Nem acredito que agente está na área restrita e com permissão!- falou Sirius animado.

Vocês já vieram aqui antes?- perguntou Lily desconfiada.

Bem já demos algumas voltas... Mas você parece estar bem familiarizada com isso aqui também Lily.

Impressão sua Tiago.- falou rindo, colocando o livro de poções venenosas no lugar.- Vamos procurar o que queremos e dar o fora porque já estão olhando feio.- falou indicando a madame Pince que estava de olho.

Ela deve ta pensando que nossa aprovação do professor Dumbledore é falsa...- Sirius falou rindo.

Não duvido que vocês já tenham entrado aqui assim. Mas vamos procurar logo esse livro, vamos.

Confesse va Lily você já veio aqui antes... Nós já confessamos.

Ta bom, eu admito já vim aqui antes com a Julien , várias vezes pra falar a verdade.- falou rindo.

Como conseguiam?

Davamos o nosso jeito. E vocês?

Também temos os nossos métodos. Vinham aqui pra que?

Ora não te interessa. Vamos logo eu já achei o livro.- falou enfiando o livro surrado na mochila.

Ih então era alguma coisa muito séria mesmo...

Ou até mesmo ilegal.- comentou Sirius.

O que nos deixa mais curisos, vai conta Lily!

Já disse que não interessa. Vamos acho que vamos ter um trabalho e tanto para decifrar esse livro que a Julien mandou agente pegar...

Por que será que temos que pegar esse livro? Muito estranho. Será que ela não errou o nome? Ou agente entendeu errado.

É esse mesmo, se não não teria chego essa permissão do professor Dumbledore pra gente.

Mas esse é o livro menos interessante daqui... Mensagem subliminar, quem quer saber isso? Deve ser tão chato que enfiaram aqui na área restrita.

É isso e ponto final. O Remus foi pegar com o Lovegood as edições do ano passado do jornal.

O que devemos procurar?- perguntou Tiago se sentando na mesa redonda junto com Sirius e Lily.

Aqui essas páginas estão marcadas...- falou Sirius indicando as dobras no livro.

Deve ser só amassado de algum aluno.

Não, porque os alunos não tem acesso a esses livros e a Madame Pince não deixaria o livro assim.- Lily lembrou abrindo o livro. 

Lily essa não é a letra da Julien?- perguntou Sirius confuso olhando a bosda das páginas.

É sim... mas o que é que ta escrito? Eu não to entendendo nada...

Ta precisando usar óculos Lily?- perguntou Tiago zombetero.- Deixa eu dar uma olhada... Isso são símbolos, como vai sabner que é a Letra da Julien?

É a letra dela agente estuda juntas a anos eu não sei o traço dela?

Ta mas o que isso quer dizer e como ela conseguiu fazer isso aqui? Se ela ta na Irlanda?

Só se ela escreveu isso no ano passado?

Não isso aqui não é tinta... parece grafite. E não tinha como ela fazer isso sem a madame Pince descobrir.

Aqui já peguei os jornais, mas tive que dar uma desculpa muito boa... O que houve não acharam o livro?

Onde está o Pedro, Remus?

Ta tendo aula de reforço com a professora Minerva... Eu não gosto de esconder as coisas dele. Afinal ele é nosso amigo.

Depois agente conversa com o professor Dumbledore ele com certeza vai deixar agente contar para o Pedro. Mas agora vamos ver outra coisa, Remus da um olhada aqui por favor.

Você ta entendendo alguma coisa?

Não, mas eu sei o que são, são Hieróglifos. Essa letra agente não conhece essa letra?

É a letra da Julien, mas como vamos conseguir decifrar isso?

Como ela conseguiu escrever nesse livro?- perguntou confuso- Depois agente descobre isso, eu vou até a biblioteca lá tem dicionário de escrita antiga.

Ta então enquanto isso agente vai separando as colunas do Lúcius e do Snape do jornal.- Tiago falou separando as pilhas.

Caramba! Olha aqui uma das criticas da July tenho até saudade.

Deixa eu dar uma lida...- Sirius pediu pegando o jornal das mãos de Lily.

"A professora de adivinhação "com quem eu não tenho aula" estava explicando outro dia, astrologicamente claro, porque alguns alunos são o que são. Tipo que Julia Abbot não nasceu para ser líder porque tem Saturno no meio do céu ou coisa que valha. E que Wood tem uma cordenação motora excepcional porque Sol, Vênus e Mercúrio se alinhavam quando ele nasceu. Interessane a beça, dá pa ficar ouvindo horas e fazendo perguntas..."x p".Narcisa Black, por exemplo, também tem toda aquela conjunção astral que lhe faz parecer tão inteligente e bonita e foi se por Égide Florença, Andrew Philipbert, Sophia Jenkins. Pena que meu redator chefe e minha querida professora de transfigurações não me deixem expor a conversa aqui. Mas posso dizer que pela minha conversa e com as explicações e descrições que professora me deu acho que eu tenho o Dom. "

Até que esse aqui não foi duro...

Aqui tem uma boa.- Lily falou sacudindo o jornal.

"O único ser jogador de quadribol que não é só carne, osso e pelos (é apesar de jogar quadribol ele tem inteligencia... nada contra os outros jogadores mas ele se destaca.) tem sua rotina alterada depois que um garoto tentou ser no novo capitão do time com justificativas absurdas e idiotas ( é faz parte daquela maioria que é só carne, osso e pelos) Tadinho ficou tão tristinho que se revoltou e disse que não quer mais saber de quadribol o que fez sua namorada (ex-líder de torcida...8 p) ficar desesperada já que toda a fama dela e garantia de sobrevivência sem torcida era o namorado capitão. Nossa que tragédia, mas de fato ele é o cara no quadribol e olha que eu não gosto da parada, sinceramente ele devia largar a namorada, tomar vergonha na cara bater de frente com o moleque que falou isso dele, dar a volta por cima e ganhar aquela merda de taça de quadribol que só serve pra juntar poeira pra mostrar pra muito rapazola quem manda. Opa acabei de ficar sabendo pela minha colega de jornal Martha Meyer que faz a seção de fofocas que a namorada do capitão é agora a ex-namorada do capitão e ta namorando com o idiota que quer ser capitão, da um chute nela e vai viver sua vida cara e se o cara for tão idiota o quanto eu penso vai realmente namorar essa puta. Força Wood a vida é bela e meus colegas de jornal Potter e Black pertubam muito sem você pra por cabresto volta logo Wood por favor eu te peço!"

Muito bom, já matamos a saudade. Mas que tal voltarmos a separar essas coisas chatas que é coluna do Malfoy e do sebosão?

É né temos que fazer isso...

Aqui eu achei, a senhora Pince estranho um bocado mas não fez perguntas. Eu peguei dois dicionários podemos procurar em pares.- falou entregando um livro para Tiago.

Hum nossa mas como é difícil decifrar isso...- Sirius resmungou meia hora depois- Ela podia ter feito alguma coisa mais fácil.

Mas Sirius e se tivessem lido a carta dela? Assim ninguém ia saber que é a letra dela nesse livro.- Tiago lembrou.

Ah não ser que o Snape tivesse lido, porque ele conhece a letra dela tão bem quanto eu.- Lily lembrou.

Vamos parar de pensar isso e vamos descobrir o que ta escrito. Vamos deixar as suposições para depois.

Eu achei um simbolo! Aqui está escrito livro...- falou Sirius apontando para um símbolo redondinho.- Aqui vou escrever no pergaminho, depois é só juntar tudo na ordem.

Eu encontrei mais um.- falou Tiago duas horas depois.- Aqui ta escrito que é dever é a primeira palavra da frase...

Dever e livro, que esclarecedor.- Sirius resmungou esfregando um olho.- Eu vou acabar dormindo aqui em cima e preciso comer alguma coisa!

Olha não podemos deixar isso tudo aqui assim com a porta aberta.- Tiago lembrou.- Porque não vai esticar as pernas, lava o rosto e traz alguma comida pra gente?

É vai ser melhor Sirius, vai lá.- Lily incentivou.

Eu voltou rapidinho, valeu? E trago alguma coisa pra vocês.

Só toma cuidado pra ninguém te ver saindo e nem entrando.

Ninguém vai me ver.- falou dando uma piscadela e pegando a mochila onde repousava a capa de Tiago.

É impressão minha ou este símbolo é igual a este?

É sim Remus o que significa?

Merda.- falou rindo.- Vamos ver de 15 palavras achamos 3 em duas horas, se continuarmos assim não vamos terminar isso essa semana.

Estão temos que agilizar, o caso é que esses símbolos são muito parecidos. Isso difículta um bocado.

Espera eu vou fazer um feitiço de busca. Como eu sou idiota porque não pensei nisso antes?

É verdade estamos aqui como bestas e podiamos já ter achado tudo... Alonercium.- Tiago falou fazendo devagar o primeiro símbolo com a varinha o livro correu feito louco e parou em uma página do dicionário.

Caramba tava longe pra caramba não iamos achar nunca... Olha está aqui a segunda palavra é pensar.- Lily informou já escevendo no pergaminho.

Até agora temos "Dever pensar merda livro", continua muito esclarecedor. Vamos a próxima, Alonercium.- falou Remus repetindo o próximo símbolo com a varinha.

Está entrando na parte de preposição, achei é que. "Dever pensar que merda livro".

Não é por nada não mas acho que essa frase não tem nada haver com o que devemos fazer.- Tiago resmungou.

Voltei e trouxa comida, como estamos.

Sem você conseguimos pensar muito mais Almofadinhas.

Muito obrigado, Pontas. Se não que a comida pode falar.- falou depositando tudo entre os livros.

Falta a maioria ainda. Mas agora vamos bem mais rápido. Estamos usando um feitiço de busca.

É mesmo eu tinha me esquecido disso, é verdade nós precisamos estudar mais...- Sirius falou.- Vamos ver, eu procuro os próximos enquanto vocês comem ok?

Beleza.

Eu achei... Hum vamos ver é esse. Deixa eu conectar tudo. Deve pensar que merda livro esse.

Dez Minutos depois...

Pronto consegui desvendar o mistério.

E o que diz?

Ela escreveu: "Dever pensar que merda livro esse, mas leia na 1946 com atenção apagar com borracha".

Borracha o que é borracha?

Deve ser pra apagar a letra dela do livro.

Eu tenho uma borracha dentro do meu estojo, pega pra mim o estojo por favor, Tiago.- pediu retirando as garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada de cima da mesa.

Aqui página 1946, O segredo da magia muitas vezes está na compreensão das palavras muitas vezes uma palavra pode ter muitos significados e nem todos eles são utilizados para o bem. Muitas vezes pessoas enviam mensagens subliminares para passar informações leia e vai perceber que até em um comercial a mensagens subliminares.

Mas como vamos achar o significado.

Aqui tem alguns modos de identificar as mensagens o caso é começarmos a trabalhar porque já esta ficando tarde.

Hum nossa isso vai ser complicado.

É melhor pegarmos logo as mensagens do Lúcius, porque a as do Snape só são poções base não tem nada de interessante.

Olha aqui "quem estiver interessado no assunto va até o local mais apropiado para o negócio".

Isso pode ser uma forma de chamado. Pelo menos é o que está escrito aqui.- Lily informou.

Pode ser uma forma de chamar alunos novas chamar para negociar uma entrada...- Tiago comentava pasmo.

Meu Deus!

O que houve Lily?

Leiam isso...

"...Nada como um grande acontecimento de gala, no próximo fim de semana vai haver um encontro da elite, a elite vai ajudar a livrar a humanidade da velhice do mundo Bruxo..."

Olhem a data foi uma semana antes da morte da avó da July. Já estava tudo armado.

Nós temos que começar a ler o que eles escrevem, pegar antes de ser publicado, temos que impedir que mais coisas assim aconteçam.- Remus falava meio desesperado.

O Remus tem razão, não podemos deixar isso continuar acontecendo, o que podemos fazer?

Eu sinceramente não sei, não tenho a mínima idéia.- falou Lily preucupada cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.- Mas uma coisa é certa precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Imagina quantas pessoas já não se juntaram a eles, quantos alunos.

É verdade a situação esta pior do que pensavamos, não é mais um grupinho de aluno alido a você sabe quem, agora nem ao menos sabemos em quem podemos confiar.- Tiago falava aturdido.

Gente está tarde vamos dormir, é a única coisa que podemos neste momento amanhã copm a cabeça fresca e sem sono vemos o que podemos fazer. Falamos com o Loveggod amanhã e começaremos a escrever no jornal novamente.

Mas amanhã ele não vai estar aqui, ele já terminou esqueceram? Acontece que ele ta vindo aqui uma vez por semana só pra ver algumas coisas do jornal, ele ta estagiando para o Profeta Diário agora.

Então a essa hora ele já foi embora...

Ele volta só semana que vem, podemos pedir pra ele editar o jornal pra gente.

Com certeza ele vai aceitar e podemos falar para a Belatrix tomar o lugar do Lúcius, você fala com ela Sirius.

Eu? Mas porque eu Tiago?

Porque ela é sua prima e está apaixonada por você, ela vai aceitar na mesma hora.

O Tiago tem razão, ela vai pensar que vai poder continuar o trabalho que o Lúcius deixou e assim vai dar tudo certo.

Podemos falar que o Bob mandou deixar tudo com agente para depois ele editar e ai vamos saber de tudo antes do jornal ser publicado.

Grande idéia Tiago! Que tal irmos dormir agora.

Essa também é uma ótima idéia Lily.- Remus falou recolhendo os livros.

Onde é que vocês estavam procurei vocês em tudo que foi canto e também não achei o mapa.

Estavamos dando uma volta por ai Pedro e estamos exaustos amanhã te contamos tudo.

Ta bom, então boa noite pra vocês.- falou Pedro dando de ombros.

No dia seguinte levantaram todos exaustos e sem vontade alguma para estudar, mas com muito esforço conseguiram levantar da cama, Lily foi a última a descer para o café da manhã e encontrou os meninos lá embaixo que guardavam um lugar para ela ao lado deles.

Nossa eu to acabada.

Por que todos vocês estão cansados desse jeito?

É que andamos muito ontem, Pedro.- Sirius falou esticando as costas.

Entendi... Ontem enquanto eu não encontrava vocês eu estava pensando uma coisa.

E o que é dessa vez Pedro?- Sirius perguntou.

Sinceramente eu nem sei mais como a Julien ainda aceita ser nossa amiga.

Por que você acha isso?- Lily perguntou confusa.

Não você é claro Lily, de você a Julien nunca vai deixar de ser amiga mas de nós... Pra mim é um mistério, como ela começou a ser nossa amiga e como continua a ser.- Pedro falou coçando a cabeça.

Explica isso direito Pedro. Eu não to entendendo nada.

Fácil assim Sirius é questão de lógica e de ligarmos os fatos, e se ela juntar nunca mais fala com agente.

Então por favor ligue os pontos pra gente Rabicho.- Tiago pediu.

Primeiro apostamos ela, segundo não acreditamos nela com o caso de amor do Sirius, terceiro achamos que ela estava maluca, quarto esquecemos o aniversário dela, quinto juramos de pés juntos que ela estava com ciúmes da Lily com o Tiago.

É ela tem boas razões para nunca mais olhar na nossa cara. Se tivessem feito isso comigo com certeza não falaria mais com vocês.

Mas que isso Lily, se isso tudo não tivesse acontecido não estariamos aqui juntos agora.

A sorte de vocês é que a Julien é maluca e não liga pra nada.

Vamos deixar esses pensamentos malucos de lado e vamos pra aula se não vamos chegar atrasados...

Lúcius, como você deixou as coisas?

Melhor impossivel meu mestre, todos os envolvidos já sabem do que somos capaz. Nos temem e principalmente temem o senhor meu mestre não tem coragem nem de pronunciar o seu nome.

Perfeito. Agora só falta uma coisa.

E o que seria isso senhor?

As pessoas, as pessoas que vão me dar tudo o que eu preciso.- falou rindo.

Olha só meus caros marotos eu vou lá embaixo entregar uns livros vocês querem alguma coisa?

Nada não Lily.

Lily entraga este livro pra mim por favor?

Claro Remus, sem problema.

Calma Lily eu vou descer com você.- falou enfiando os sapatos.

Então vamos logo.- falou saindo do salão comunal.

Nossa o frio já ta chegando...- Tiago comentou abraçando Lily.- Não da nem vontade de sair da cama, como o verão é bom nada como o quentinho...

Sai de perto de mim Tiago.- falou Lily vermelha se desvencilhando dos braços do namorado.- Você é um tarado.- o acusou.

EU? Mas que absurdo Lily, eu só não consigo sair de perto de você e se isso acontece a culpa é unicamente sua. E não posso me esquecer da tarde especial que passamos juntos.- falou sério.

Pois esqueça porque não haver outra nem tão cedo.- falou empurrando com uma das mãos que estava livre.

Como você é cruel Lily.- Tiago falou rindo arrastando Lily para uma sala vazia.

Meus amigos eu já vou dormir porque eu estou morto desde ontem.

Espera o Tiago Sirius para subirmos todos juntos. Temos que conversar umas coisas.- falou Remus marotamente.

Plano novo? Beleza, olha mas amanhã eu tenho um encontro que não posso desmarcar.

O que estão armando sem mim?

Estamos indo dormir.- Pedro informou.

Lily eu vou subir pra botar meus amigos na cama e já desço ta bom?

Ué você é quem sabe, mas sinceramente eu sei que você estão querendo aprontar alguma.- Lily avisou.  
Já que é assim então podemos passar por este corredor que vai estar vazio já que o Filch dificilmente passa por lá...

Uia uia venham rápido! A July ta lá na lareira!- falou Lily enfiando somente a cabeça no quarto dos meninos.

Lily você tem que avisar quando for entrar e se um dos meninos estivesse pelados?

E o que os três iam estar fazendo com um pelado no quarto?- perguntou Lily.

Va pra merda...- pediu Sirius educadamente.

Só assim para ela abrir um sorriso.

Só porque mandei ela ir a merda?- perguntou Sirius curioso.

Não babaca porque a Julien apareceu.

O que houve Tiago? Ela não te fez feliz novamente?

Cala a boca Sirius.- falou descendo as escdas junto com ele.

Até que enfim amiga ingrata que nem conversa com agente.

Tiago do que você ta falando vocês quase não conversavam...- falou Remus sem entender.

Eu sei, eu sei que sou muito querida, amada e requisitada, mas tenho que falar rápido que minhas costas tão doendo...

Por que?

Porque queriam que subissem numa árvore para tirar umas fotos e eu me neguei, eles insistiram um monte e aumentaram a oferta ai aceitei... Tenho que parar de querer mais dinheiro... Ai aconteceu que eu olhei pra baixo e cai de costas no chão, de cima da árvore. Eles ficaram desesperados e ai eu me lembrei da Lily e vim pra cá.

O sua maluca você não foi na enfermaria não?- perguntou Remus.

Eu? Como se vocês não me conhecessem. Mas eu não to com um humor muito bom não. Tão me enchendo o saco... Cara o pior de tudo é que agora eu tenho fãs, é sério eu pensei que isso só acontecia com cantores e personalidades... E quando chega um e fala: Uau eu te amo! Se lembra de mim eu...

E você nunca lembra o nome do individuo...

Exatamente.

Acho que nem lembro mais do meu próprio nome... Só o de vocês é claro! Vamos ver a ruiva bonitona é a Lilian, o de óculo e descabelado é o Tiago, o bonito e inteligente é o Remus, o gordinho é o Pedro e o chato arrogante e bonitão- falou piscando- É o Sirius Black.

É pelo visto não se esqueceu da gente senhorita Woodard.

Mas voltando a minha situação, não adianta você pode cavar no seu cérebro se remoer, procurar em todos os seus neurônios mas você não lembra dela e você tem que ser simpática...

Imagino que seus professores devem dar um jeito nisso, se fosse aqui a professora Minerva ia dar um jeito rápidinho.- Pedro falou.

O que? Meus professores são malucos!Cismaram que eu tenho que ter um acessor é claro todos se ofereceram. Ai meus pais foram lá e deram uma bronca neles... Bem feito.

Só isso que você ta fazendo?

Claro que não oras, eu to estudando...

Você está estudando o que está acontecendo?

O Bruce me obrigou. Quer dizer eu to estudando com ele, para não dizer quase fazendo os deveres dele, não gosto de fazer os meus vou fazer o dele?

Se nenhum dos dois quer fazer os deveres como se arranjam então?

Nós percebemos que todo mundo queria fazer nossos deveres, aproveitamos bastante!

Ah eu não acredito nisso Julien Woodard se eu estivesse ai você ia ver o que é bom pra tosse...

Calma Lily, os professores descobriram e acabaram com nossa festa... Eles são uns chatos de galocha o caso é que ficaram com raiva porque meus pais foram lá.

Só você mesmo é uma maluca.

E qual é a novidade, Pedro?

Ai Sirius você ia ficar feliz da vida se estivesse aqui heim, com certeza ia ser o matador aqui também.

Eu não duvido e me disseram que rem umas garotas bonitinhas ai.

Da pra namorar legal ai?- Tiago perguntou interessado.

Que nada! Uma vez me pegaram dando o maior amasso num sala com o Bruce.Nos deram uma bronca e tanto ressaltando como nós éramos inteligentes e como todos nos respeitavam. Achamos um saco é claro.

Julien você ta maluca? O que você ta conmendo por ai? Ou bebendo ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

Bem mas mudando totalmente de assunto.- falou rindo- Eu to necessitada de falar com você meu querido mais inteligente do grupo não, não é você Tiago e muito menos você Black, nem pense nisso Pedro notaram quem sobrou? Que bom Remus é com você mesmo, tem como dar um pulinho aqui?

Como assim?

Eu vou sair e você enfia sua cabeça pro lado de cá. Ok? É que é um particular e meu pó de flú ta acabando... Então faz o favor de vir falar comigo, Bruce falou pra mim tomar vergonha na cara e comprar, mas comprei um jogo novo de snap explosivo...

Pode deixar que é só você sair que eu entro.

To te esperando heim, ah Lily to te enviando uma coruja com as fotos novas que eu tirei em primeira mão e também umas revistas. Beijos a todos meu e abraços do Bruce.- sumiu.

O que será que ela quer com você Remus?

Não tenho a mínima idéia mas deve ser importante. Já que não quis falar na frente de vocês. Será que já deu o tempo dela chegar lá?

Provavelmente. Vai nessa meu filho!

Pronto já cheguei Julien.

Remus! É que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar com você em particular não sei se isso pode te animar, mais vou tentar.

Como assim?

O que será que eles estão conversando?- Sirius perguntou curioso.

Será que ele não vai contar depois pra gente?- Tiago fazia coro.

Deixem ele meninos...- falou Lily meio ciumenta.

Remus, ainda não sei se é uma boa noticia mais não resisti e tenho que te contar. Na Transilvania mais extamente numa área da Romênia, onde tem muitos vampiros e caça as bruxas... isso você deve saber.

Disso eu já sabia, mas porque desse segredo todo?

Bem lá o estudo para uma poção para curar Lobisomens esta muito adiantado mesmo. Eles testaram em 5 lobiomens tenho que dizer que três deles morreram, mas os dois que sovreviveram estão tendo transformações mais fracas. Quando a lua cheia fica encoberta eles não se transformam, então quando tem chuva nada de lobisomem. E já ficaram exatos 3 meses sem se transformar. O problema é que além de pessoas terem morrido é que o Ministério quer impedir que as pesquisas continuem, os bruxos que estão lá são ingleses e estão trabalhando com o dinheiro do governo. E estão lá porque a quantidade de gente que esta morrendo por causa de lobisomens é muito grande.

Você tem certeza disso Julien? Não esta brincando?

Claro que não seu bobo. Eu to falando isso pra você porque sei que seu pai trabalha no Ministério e ele pode tentar impedir que acabem com o projeto que pode mudar a sua vida. Eu gosto muito de você e quero te ver feliz não sei como vai ficar com essa noticia espero que em breve possamos nos ver e conversar mais cobre isso. Tome cuidado porque o Ministério realmente quer usar lobisomens para lutar contra você sabe quem, e achamos que é por causa disso que estão interrompendo o projeto. Converse com seus pais eles vão te explicar melhor.

Como sabe disso tudo?

Eu tenho muitos informantes.- falou risonha- E você sabe que eu nunca te enganaria numa coisa tão séria e importante com essa. Mas se eles não descobrirem a cura para isso, pelo menos eles arumam um jeito de sei lá fazer as coisas se tornarem menos dolorosas.

Julien muito obrigado...

Ele ta saindo.

Foi um horror segurar para eles não irem atrás de você... Remus?

Remus? E ai! O que foi?

Me desculpem eu vou enviar uma carta para os meus pais, eu tenho que ir...- falou saindo correndo.

O que deu nele?

Aquele expressão no rosto dele, eu nunca vi.- falou Lily.

Parecia...- começou Tiago.

Felicidade...- completou Sirius.

Será que a Julien declarou seu amor para ele?

Ou ele ganhou na loteria.

Por que não estamos indo atrás dele?- perguntou Tiago já correndo atrás do amigo e com Lily e Sirius atrás.

Correram atrás de Remus até o corujal com Lily agradecendo a Deus por Filch ou nenhum dos professores terem aparecido pelo caminho. Remus retirou um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso das veste e se pois a escrever freneticamente o que deu um tempo para seus amigos descansarem.

Remus o que ta acontecendo que você ta correndo feito um louco varrido?- perguntou Sirius cansado.

Uma coisa maravilhosa aconteceu!- falou Remus feliz escrevendo uma carta.

A Julien se declarou pra você? Disse que te ama?- perguntou Pedro interessado.

Não, não é nada disso. De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?- perguntou rindo já enviando a coruja.

Ah sei lá... Mas conta logo!

É só que pra falar a verdade eu nem deveria estar tão animado assim... É que ela me contou que estão conseguindo fazer uma poção para solucionar o meu problema!

REMUS! Eu nem acredito nisso!- falou Lily o abraçando.

Que isso meu amigo vai acabar com nossas noites de lua cheia?- Tiago perguntou a Remus em seu ouvido.

Pois é né!

Cara eu to muito feliz por você!- Sirius falava animado.

Nem sei o que dizer meu amigo tomara que de certo.

Obrigado, Pedro.

O que o Remus queria?

Ele ficou sabendo das experiênsias em lobisomens...

Ah não... Mas como?

Deve ter sido através de alguma migo bem intencionado.

E o que você vai fazer?

Vou até Hogwarts explicar tudo pra ele, afinal isso não deu em nada.- falou triste já apanhando a sua capa.

Remus o que vou te dizer vai ser muito muito difícil mesmo. Eu já havia ido até a Transilvânia assim que fiquei sabendo dessas notícia, só que para eles descobrirem a cura é muito complicado e leva muitos anos.

Então não tinha nada lá, pai?- perguntou Remus triste.

Lá não tinha a cura ainda infelizmente, mas tinha uma coisa muito boa, eu consegui uma poção, ela vai fazer com que você fique mais calmo e que suas transformações sejam muito menos dolorosas.

Não é a cura mas já é alguma coisa aluado.- falou Tiago tentando anima-lo.

Se conseguiram fazer alguma coisa para amenizar os sintomas, logo logo eles vão achar a cura. Você vai ver, cara.- Sirius falou tentando anima-lo.

E mesmo se não acharem nós gostamos de você assim mesmo do jeitinho que você é. E como eu já disse você vai dar aula para o meu filho e é claro você vai lecionar em Hogwarts e vai ser o professor mais querido de todos.- falou o abraçando com os olhos cheios de água.

Obrigado Lily, obrigado a todos.- falou recebendo um abraço grupal.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Eu tive uma idéia!

O que houve July?

Vem comigo Lily!

Julien foi junto com Lily até o editor e trocou algumas palavras entusiasmada e ele parecia estar sentindo a mesma coisa que ela, Julien arrastou Lily junto com ela para dentro da cabana e quando voltaram as duas estavam de quimonos curtos, Lily com um vernmelho e Julien com um azul as duas riam muito.

Ih...

O que ta acontecendo?- perguntou Tiago entre a baba em ver a namorada e com ciúme dos olhares dos outros garotos.

A Julien vai posar junto com a Lily.

O que?

¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨

Ah que belo, nada como tudo estar indo bem... Agardem os próximos capítulos!  
Vampira Black

¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨ 


	23. Pedidos de Natal

CAPÍTULO 23: Pedidos de Natal

O inverno já havia chego a Hogwarts e junto com ele as férias de natal para animar os ânimos de todos os alunos, a maioria havia ido para casa para passar a semana com os pais, mas os marotos e Lily preferiram ficar no castelo para aproveitar os dias livres, descansar e colocar os montes de deveres em dia, com os treinos de quadribol os meninos quase não tinham tempo para estudar e agora que Lily estava sumindo periodicamente ela não podia mais ajuda-los e Remus não estava disposto a fazer o trabalho dos amigos.  
Apesar de o tempo estar ruim, de Você sabe quem estar juntando mais seguidores e mais gente estar morrendo não tinha como evitar comemorar o natal, as pessoas estavam necessitando de sentimentos felizes e pensamentos de esperança, se sentir pelo menos uma vez no ano completamente livre de medo e responsabilidades, tanto os pais quanto os filhos. E com todo esse sentimento de felicidade estava Lily e seus amigos, Lily passeava por todo o castelo enfeitando tudo que podia enquanto os meninos ficavam no salão comunal fazendo seus deveres atrasados.

Nossa já é semana de natal... Que bom adoro natal!- Pedro comentava feliz molhando a pena na tinta. - Até o cheiro dessa época é gostoso, nem fazer os deveres me chateia...

Enquanto estamos aqui, a Lily ta decorando tudo lá em baixo junto com os professores, desde ontem. - Tiago resmungou.

Resumindo não está tendo tempo pra você e ai você fica com essa cara de bucha. - Sirius afirmou.

Não tem nada haver. É que sei lá minha mãe adorava essa época do ano. Eu posso até sentir o cheiro dela, cheiro de pinho fresco e torta de amoras... - Tiago falou feliz enrolando o pergaminho.

Essa época não é para ficar triste!- falou Lily lhe dando um beijo estalado-É época para celebrar e trocar presentes! Ah eu adoro o natal. - falou colocando uma guirlanda na cabeça de cada um- Por que não ajudam?- perguntou já jogando os visgos em cima deles.

Vou pegar uma escada. - Sirius falou maroto.

Está do lado de fora do salão comunal, não tente fugir Sirius. - Lily falava colocando as fadinhas em volta da lareira.

O natal não te faz bem Lily, você tem muita vontade de trabalhar e pior vontade de nos por para trabalhar. - Sirius resmungava.

Estão reclamando de que? Vim dar um refresco pra vocês, passaram a tarde toda fazendo os deveres e o Remus na Ala Hospitalar já fui lá levar um bolo pra ele, vai ser ótimo porque na noite de natal ele vai estar bem!- falou segurando a escada para Pedro subir.

É verdade já está tarde há essa hora o pessoal já até chegou em casa. O trem deve estar voltando... - Tiago comentou - Que bom que agente está aqui! Foram poucos os alunos que ficaram aqui não é verdade?

É sim a professor Minerva estava até falando que ia ser uma mesa só como são poucos alunos. Ah e disse também que íamos ter uma grande surpresa. - falou feliz colocando alguns pirulitos em uns vasinhos.

Será que eles vão nos dar presentes?- Sirius perguntava enquanto tomava o lugar de Lily de segurar a escada para Pedro que quase caiu com a animação da garota, que esqueceu que ele estava lá em cima. - Não seria uma má idéia.

É verdade, eles nunca nos deram presentes a não ser aqueles chapeis surpresas que ficam encima das mesas, mas não acho muita graça naquilo.

Como você é chato Tiago, eu adoro aqueles ratinhos, os sapos de chocolate, os joguinhos... - Lily falava enquanto colocava bala entre as almofadas - Para os alunos.- informou vendo a cara de Tiago.

Eu to ficando maluco? O natal da alucinação?- perguntou Pedro confuso que estava em cima de uma escada pendurando alguns visgos.

O que foi agora? Achou outra fada reclamona?- perguntou Sirius enquanto Pedro descia da escada já prevendo a queda quando todos olhassem para a janela e esquecessem dele.

Olha ali? Pela janela!

Julien? - falaram olhando para um amontoado de alunos que estavam perto do professor Dumbledore, reconheceriam aqueles olhos azuis em qualquer lugar do mundo mesmo estando na Torre da Grifinória.

Que que agente ainda ta fazendo aqui?- perguntou Sirius confuso.

Correram feito loucos, parecia que ela estava a quilômetros de distância, mas tiveram muita dificuldade já que a escada mudou de posição, para o ódio de Lily e ainda não conseguiam ser vistos já que os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts estavam em volta dela falando alto e sacudindo revistas, enquanto ela reclamava e o Professor Dumbledore sorria calmamente como se dissesse "continuem ela adora isso".

Oh, ali estão seus amigos. - falou apontando e abrindo caminho entre os alunos.

Aleluia!Alguém que eu conheço! Olá!- falou sorrindo.

Julien!- Lily a abraçou na frente de todos rindo feliz.

Oi Lily, oi garotos!- falou os abraçando em seguida.

Você, voltou! Voltou!- Lily falava enquanto os outros nem sabiam o que dizer.

Voltei para as férias!

O que?- perguntou confusa.

O Professor Dumbledore nos convidou para passar as férias de natal aqui. - falou enquanto entravam no castelo e iam até a mesa da grifinória no salão principal- Que saudade.- falou deitando a cabeça na mesa.- Como senti falta de você mesinha linda, da sua comidinha...

Nós?- Sirius questionou.

È, não é legal? Meus pais não ligaram, não iam poder ficar em casa mesmo. E meu avô também não está na casa dele, então viemos para cá.

Nós? Viemos? Quem ta ai com você, criatura?- Tiago perguntou.

Ah é mesmo, ele foi lá dentro com a professora Minerva, viemos só nós dois no Expresso de Hogwarts, zoamos muito! Ah e fizemos outras coisas também... - falou rindo apertando Lily que estava exalando felicidade.

Mas é quem? O Cristopher?- tentou Pedro.

Que Cristopher?Quem é Cristopher?- perguntou rindo-É o Bruce o meu namorado, quem mais?- todos ficaram olhando para ela espantados.

Vamos vou te levar até o quarto! Depois você me apresenta o Bruce. - falou Lily a levantando.

Garotos se vocês encontrarem ele diz para me encontrar no salão principal que fui jogar meus bagulhos no quarto!

Ela ta maluca como ela me trás o namorado pra cá?- perguntou Sirius.

E o que tem? Vai ser divertido ter eles aqui durante as férias. - falou Pedro descontraído ainda com a guirlanda na cabeça.

July porque você não avisou que iria vir?

Por que agente não tinha certeza se ia dar tempo e sem contar que ia estragar a surpresa. Minha cama!- falou se jogando.

Ai que bom essa semana vai passar voando.

Eu sei. Será que os meninos acharam ruim por que eu trouxe o Bruce?- perguntou sem se importar muito.

Claro que não, devem estar felizes por você estar aqui isso sim. E me mesmo se estivessem eu não estou nem ai para eles.

E o Remus? Eu não vi...

Está na Ala Hospitalar.

Ah sim esqueci da Lua Cheia, tenho que inventar uma desculpa para o Bruce, ele deve perguntar por que o Remus vai estar na Ala Hospitalar.

Deixa isso para o Remus ele é ótimo achando desculpas... Você está mais bonita!

Pois é o dinheiro faz milagre!

Nossa você deixou seu cabelo crescer. Ta muito grande...

Ah é gostou?- perguntou se olhando no espelho as grandes xuxinhas que havia feito.

Ta grandão! Ta na altura da bunda, porque parou de cortar?

Sei lá, acho que preguiça de aparar... Agora da mais trabalho, mas eu achei que ficou legal. O seu também está maior.

Claro não tinha ninguém pra aparar as pontas pra mim...

Só eu posso colocar as mãos nos cabelos ruivos mais bonitos desse mundo!

Isso é verdade porque da última vez que a Joaenne cortou meu cabelo ele ficou todo torto...

Rs rs eu lembro. Ah se não fosse eu para fazer um milagre. Hum minha cama é tão macia...

Vem para de dar um amasso na sua cama e vamos descer pra você me apresentar decentemente o seu namorado.

É verdade! O Bruce eu posso dar um amasso nele!- falou rodopiando com sua saia rodada.

Você está parecendo um daqueles desenhos japoneses que tanto gosta de ler.

Anh?

Xuquinhas com um cabelo enorme, casaco folgado, meiões até a coxa e saia plissada, você está idêntica a um desenho japonês.

Deve ter sido de lá que eu devo ter tirado então, eu to cheia de roupas novas! E todas legais. Trouxe algumas para você.

OBA! Me mostra?

Não agora eu vou encontrar o meu gatinho e você vai encontrar o seu.

Ah July eu quero ver...

Mas agora nós vamos descer. - falou abrindo a porta do quarto.- As outras garotas não ficaram aqui para as férias de natal, não?

Não estamos com o quarto só pra gente!

Ai que benção divina!

O que é uma benção divina? Ver que seu namorado não está perdido por um castelo gigantesco?- Bruce perguntou zangado.

Não, mas pode ser usado nisso também. Bruce eu tenho que lhe apresentar minha amiga Lílian Evans!

Muito prazer Lílian, é uma honra conhece-la. - falou lhe beijando a mão.

Agora entendi porque você estava toda se desmanchando por ele... - Lily falou somente para Julien ouvir.

A Julien não parava de falar de você. De nenhum de vocês é claro.

Ah então já conheceu os meninos?

E quem iria trazer ele até aqui? O Pirraça?- Tiago perguntou irônico.

Muito obrigada e onde está o Sirius?- perguntou se sentando no sofá macio.

Acho que ele falou que tinha um encontro e o Remus? Não o conheci.

Ah o Remus está na Ala Hospitalar. - Pedro informou solicito.

E ele está com o que?- Bruce perguntou curioso.

É melhor ele mesmo te contar, vamos até lá aposto que madame Pomphrey não vai se importar de levar uns amigos lá!- Thiago falou olhando feio para Pedro.

Então vamos lá, estou com tanta saudade do Remus!- Julien falou se levantando e levando todos ao mesmo tempo parecia que ela estava emanando alegria e os contagiando pelo caminho.

Julien me conta como você não teve um infarto subindo essas escadas?

A Lily sempre me ajudava né Lily!- falou abraçando a amiga.

É verdade acho que se ela morresse me levava junto de tanto que falava quando as escadas mudavam de lugar...

Não duvido do jeito que é medrosa. - Bruce falou enquanto Pedro e Tiago riam a valer

Nossa imagina se eu precisasse de você para me defender eu estaria ferrada. Se eu dependesse de todos vocês estaria morta só confio na Lily.

Obrigada, muito obrigada. Eu sei que sou demais.

É convencida demais.

Vamos logo ver o Remus...- Tiago falou rindo.

REMUS!

Julien?- perguntou surpreso se sentando.

Mocinha, não pode gritar na Ala Hospitalar. O que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Viemos visitar nosso amigo!- Julien falou se agarrando ao pescoço de Remus.

Não sabia que você ia vir para o natal.- Remus falou vermelho já que a garota não o soltava.

Nem eu sabia!

Está melhor Aluado?

É pode se dizer que sim.

Remus eu tenho que te apresentar, esse daqui é o Bruce.

O seu namorado?

Extamente, o namorado dessa destrambelhada, muito prazer. Você está bem?

Ah claro eu só comi umas frutinhas da floresta proibida que não me cairam muito bem...

Então logo logo você não vai precisar mais estar aqui.

É amanhã eu já estou livre.

Que bom!

Não podem ficar todos vocês aqui, vamos andem logo amanhã bem cedo o amigo de vocês já vai estar de volta.

Até amanhã REMUS!

Até amanhã pessoal.- Remus falou feliz.

Que tal comermos um lanche caprichado para comemorar?- Tiago perguntou animado.

Comemorar o que? Minha esplêndida chegada?

Não o natal, Julien.

Poxa vida...- ela resmungou.

Ta bom a sua chegada também.- Lily falou feliz.

Perfeito! Nada como a comida daqui!

Adoro momentos felizes!- Pedro falou rindo.

Nossa a comida daqui é muito boa...

Eu sei, ih eu tenho que ir falar com os elfos...

Eles já devem saber que você está aqui, afinal quem arrumou o quarto, sua cama e tudo mais?

Mas eu tenho que falar com eles. UIA o meu docinho de menta! Que delícia!

Nossa eu to cheio igual a um porco, comi muito...

Que isso Tiago você não comeu nada.- Pedro falou rindo.

Pois eu estou cheia.- Lily declarou.

A única coisa que entra agora é ar...- Bruce falou divertido.

Woodard, tem três bruxos orientais te esperando na entrada do castelo. - falou Filch enfezado - Como se esse fosse meu trabalho, ficar dando recados para estrelinhas...

Vamos lá gente tenho que falar com os caras por que não vão comigo?

Eles não vão se incomodar?

Claro que não Lily, vem!

Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Julien.

tradução: Bom dia, Julien.

Domo! Kimura, Kobayashi. - falou sorrindo.

tradução: Oi! Kimura e Kobayashi

Ogenki dessu ka.

tradução: Como você está?

Hai, genki dessu.

tradução: Estou bem

Detesto quando ela faz isso.

O que?- perguntou Tiago já que não estava entendendo nada, então não fazia a menor importância prestar atenção ou não.

Começa a trabalhar, quando estamos de férias. Ela disse que não ia fazer isso.

O que ela ta falando?- perguntou Tiago confuso.

È japonês, só que eu só sei palavras básicas e um palavrão que ela me ensinou.

E desde quando ela fala japonês?- Lily perguntou confusa.

Desde que ela foi para o Japão, lá ela aprendeu a lutar num dojo.

Dojo? Que isso? Fala a minha língua rapaz!- reclamou Sirius.

Onde você tava?- Pedro perguntou depois de levar um susto.

Por ai e ai o que é esse troço?

Ah ta Dojo é uma academia. Normalmente são dojos de kenjutsu ou esgrima japonesa, esportes. Digamos apenas que é pra quem tem dinheiro mesmo. E como ela ta faturando como modelo pode pagar o que quiser. Ela me disse uma vez que tava rica.

Gomen nasai.

O que ela disse?

Pediu desculpa, não deve ta querendo tirar fotos.

E ai?

Eles estão implorando mais um pouco. -falou rindo.

Ashita. tradução: amanhã.

Arigato gozaimasu.

tradução: Obrigado

Doitashimashite. Ja ne.  
tradução: De nada. Tchau, té mais!

Koibito!- falou o abraçando fortemente deixando os garotos vermelhos não estavam acostumados a ver Julien demonstrando sentimento a nenhum ser.

tradução:querido!

E ai vai tirar as fotos quando?

Ashita.

Que eu me lembre à senhorita havia me prometido que não ia trabalhar em Hogwarts. - falou lhe apertando a ponta da orelha.

Gomen nasai... - falou abaixando a cabeça.

Me desculpe, mas o resto dos mortais aqui não está entendendo nada do que está falando Julien. - comentou Remus.

Ah é que marquei para tirar fotos aqui amanhã.

Como eles souberam que você estaria aqui?

Falaram com o diretor e ele os mandou para cá. E o professor Dumbledore os deixou falarem comigo porque meus pais deram permissão.

Desde que ela cismou que um auror tem que falar no mínimo 10 línguas ta me deixando maluco. Nunca sei o que ela ta dizendo... - comentou Bruce com Tiago.

Ah você também deveria aprender é muito útil, Koi.

O que é Koi?- perguntou Pedro confuso.

É querido, amado, adorado... - falou abraçando Bruce.

Só para me confundir mais um pouco... - comentou Bruce a apertando.

E quantas línguas já está falando Julien?- perguntou Lily.

Hum deixa eu ver... Inglês obviamente, Japonês, Espanhol e Francês, eu acho que só. Desculpa gente tenho que falar com o professor Dumbledore rapidinho pra combinar as coisas de amanhã, deixo o meu koibito com vocês.

Só? Quando ela saiu daqui só falava inglês e Francês, como aprendeu duas línguas em tão pouco tempo?

Sei lá? Que ta jogarmos uma partida de Snap Explosivo? Ela vai demorar mesmo... Deve ver se podem tirar fotos aqui, aonde, à hora e tudo mais.

E você quem é o empresário dela para saber de tudo isso?- perguntou Sirius ácido.

Não, mas ela sempre me conta tudo. E ai vamos jogar Snap?- perguntou tirando as cartas de dentro do bolso.

Eu prefiro quadribol. - falou Tiago animado.

Quadribol? Então vamos jogar!

Você joga quadribol?

Sou o melhor artilheiro de Dusmtrang!

Nossa que modesto...

É modesto mesmo, já que é o segundo melhor aluno, o mais bonito e o mais querido. - falou o abraçando e beijando sua bochecha.

Vamos jogar quadribol!- falou feliz.

E podem esperar por mim?

Remus! Ter liberaram pra sair hoje?- Tiago perguntou se lembrando que nesta noite não teriam lua cheia.

A madame Pomphrey disse que eu fiquei muito agitado depois da visita de vocês e que eu já estava bom...

E ai vamos jogar?- Sirius perguntou.

Só se for afora!

Então vão lá, eu vou ficar por aqui obviamente.

Eu vou ficar com a July temos muito que conversar.

Agente fica na arquibancada.- Julien falou apontando a arquibancada vermelha.

Beleza vou jogar a goles em você!

Ai de você de fazer isso de novo!

Da última vez ela tentou acertar de novo em mim e fez gol, ficaram atrás dela uma semana para ela entrar num time. Em que posição vocês jogam?

Sou devo dizer sem ser modesto o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts.

E desde quando vocês são modestos? Principalmente você Tiago...- Lily perguntou curiosa.

Eu sou monitor, mas quando não tenho nada para fazer faço dupla com o Pedro como batedor e a Lily é nossa goleira.

Ta jogando Lily?

Só quando não tenho nada para fazer... Também jogo com a Narcisa e a Joaenne.

E elas como estão?

Ótimas ah e nem te conto a Narcisa ta noiva e a Joaenne conheceu a mãe do Logan.

Deve ter se divertido bastante. O Logan e a Senhora Nightclear são pura comédia juntos, ele perde toda a pose quando está ao lado dela.

Como estão seus pais?

Ótimos papai foi resolver qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, minha mãe foi cuidar da minha avó que ta doente lá em Portugal e o Cristopher obviamente eu não sei. Meu avô foi para a Cornualha e eu to aqui. E como está na sua casa?

Papai pegou uma gripe nessas semanas e está me deixando preocupada e também está triste porque a Petúnia vai casar e não vai ter ninguém pra fazer companhia a ele, to tentando explicar que esse ano eu termino Hogwarts.

Já decidiu o que vai fazer quando terminar?

Mais ou menos também to pensando em ser auror.

O que? Por quê?

Sabia que seu pai nos contou porque foi embora e o que aconteceu com sua avó?

Foi é? Ele é um linguarudo. - falou despreocupada.- Então foi por isso?

Não é não, fez o que você deveria ter feito nos contou tudo. Você não deveria ter iso embora.

Ah Lily a Irlanda é logo ali, não é como o Japão, Austrália ou o Brasil.

Você quis nos proteger e eu quero proteger os outros é só isso July.

Não é tão fácil assim Lily, como você viu, quando se quer defender alguém tem que abrir mão de muitas coisas. - Julien falou séria.

Sinceramente eu acho que por uma pessoa muito especial posso abrir mão até da minha vida.

Então você vai ser um auror. Está-se disposta a arriscar o próprio pescoço em prol dos demais sem receber nenhum crédito, se está disposta a tudo.

Agora que você sabe disso, sabe que ninguém corre perigo, você vai voltar?

Desculpe Lily, mas eu gosto de Durmstrang, gosto das pessoas e gosto do meu corvo... - falou sorrindo o observando voar fazendo caretas.

Mas você não gosta da gente?

Amo de paixão. E daria a minha vida por cada um de vocês. - falou abraçando Lily- Você acredita em mim?

Claro que acredito... - falou enxugando uma lágrima- Mas...

O que?

Que gato é seu namorado heim! Fala sério, tem um corpo minha amiga...

Só agora vejo como o quadribol é importante rsrs. E além de tudo ele é inteligente!

Perai volta pra parte do corpo, porque o quadribol é importante? Você já reparou melhor no corpo dele July?- perguntou vermelha, seus cabelos nem pareciam ser tão intensos assim.

Oi Hagrid!

Julien você voltou!- falou a abraçando.

To com uma saudade do seu chá! E dos seus bolos também Lily é claro!

Que saudades mais tarde vá lá tomar um chá! Tenho que ir levar essa lenha para Hogwarts!- falou feliz apontando alguns pinheirinhos. - Lily você ta parecendo um catchup, se não fossem por seus olhos te confundiria com um tomate!- falou Hagrid soltando Julien que massageava as costelas.

Ah não é nada Hagrid, só fiquei com um pouco de calor...

Nesse frio? Estou quase congelando.

Pois é né, mas tarde vamos tomar chá na sua casa!

Vou aproveitar para apresentar meu namorado!

Está com ele? O jovem Sirius havia dito que vocês já estavam terminando. Opa eu devia ter ficado quieto...

Não tem problema não Hagrid. Mas você vai gostar do Bruce ele gosta de cuidar de animais.

Oh então vai ser maravilhoso! Tenho uma surpresa para mostrar a você! Vou preparar tudo!- falou saindo.

O que será dessa vez? Na última fiquei com quatro dedos queimados... - falou pensativa.

Julien, que tal voltar para a parte do corpo?

Ah por isso que você ta vermelha? Que bobagem Lily. Já vi tanta coisa nessas viagens que eu fiz que não fico vermelha de vergonha nem tão cedo.- falou desviando a cabeça de um balaço.- TA MALUCO?

Desculpa!- gritou Remus olhando feio para Pedro.

Saiba que em Marraquesh, se não me engano, ou era na Líbia? Ah deixa pra lá, só é bom você saber que tem lugares que não tem porta. Nem na sala, nem no banheiro e nem no quarto se é que está me entendendo...

O que?

É, e nós entramos em uma dessas para falar com a cozinheira do restaurante do amigo do vovô, ai ela tava na cama com o marido. E posso falar com toda certeza que não estavam jogando xadrez... - Lily parecia que tinha pego fogo e Julien ria a vontade.

Mas por que vocês entraram direto?

Isso é normal lá, as pessoas não ligam de se ver uma as outras, e sem contar que iríamos bater aonde no teto? Mamãe ficou furiosa quando descobriu, Cristopher queria saber se a mulher era gostosa e meu pai disse que o corpo das pessoas é coisa mais normal que existe no mundo e como se fazia um filho mesmo que esse não fosse o objetivo e que eu ia ter que aprender um dia, infelizmente... - falou rindo.

Ai, só você para me contar essas histórias mesmo heim.

É, mas e você e o Tiago não fizeram nada? Duvido. - falou cruzando os braço.- Eu não ligo para isso.

Oras eu não sei do que você está falando...

Ah eu não acredito! Então você já fez! Que emoção minha amiga que é uma santa!

Fala baixo ou eles vão escutar. - falou tão vermelha que já estava quase roxa.

Que legal você e a Narcisa já fizeram agora só falta a Joaenne.

Como é que você sabe que a Cisa já?

Por que ela é como você, estava escrito na testa!- falou rindo abertamente.

Ai que vergonha, mas só foi uma vez... Epa perai você não se incluiu nessa lista ou é impressão minha.

É o que acaba acontecendo com todo mundo, né. - falou coçando a cabeça estava com as bochechas rosadas- Principalmente quando se faz muito frio não tem nada pra fazer e um namorado lindo e carinhoso do seu lado... Foi tudo maravilhoso! Não foi nada combinado obviamente, mas sei lá foi tão perfeito. Não sei se é por causa do nosso mundo mas foi mágico...

AI QUE LINDO! Igual a mim! Mas parecia que estava tudo combinado de tão perfeito.

Então de nenhuma de nós duas foi igual ao da Cisa.- Julien falou dando de ombros.

Como assim ela te contou como foi à primeira vez dela?

Contou pela lareira eu pensei que a cara dela tinha pego fogo por sinal...

Não duvido do jeito que ela é, nem como ela teve coragem.

O Lúcius fez tudo, tudo para se tornar perfeito, cama com dossel, cortinas brancas, travesseiros macios com cheiro de lavanda, tudo perfeito e ela sabia que ia acontecer não foi àquela coisa assim, que nem agente que deu a louca e fizemos o que fizemos.

Sei lá eu acho que assim não tem graça nenhuma. Claro que a Cisa deve ter achado perfeito, do jeito que ela acha que o Lúcius é perfeito.

É verdade.

Julien agente pode conversar?

Claro que sim Sirius Black.

E ai como está tudo lá em Durmstrang?

Perfeito e aqui em Hogwarts deve estar melhor do que nunca sem mim pra perturbar e você sem discutir com ninguém.

Pra falar a verdade isso aqui está bastante chato eu não sei o que está acontecendo com alguns alunos, mas isso aqui. Bem eu acho que nossas discussões eram bem divertidas.

Isso é verdade...

É esse seu namoro é sério mesmo? Vocês se gostam tanto assim?

Quer mesmo saber a verdade Sirius?

July? Você está ai?

Bruce?

Agente não combinou de você me apresentar Hogwarts?

É mesmo, vamos, mais tarde conversamos Sirius.

Julien estava chegando ao campo de quadribol com roupas orientais para luta e com dois bastonetes em mãos. Os alunos podiam jurar que ela iria para guerra, mas em vez disso ela fazia várias poses de luta enquanto o fotógrafo e o editor pareciam extasiados, os meninos tantos os marotos quanto Bruce mesmo vendo ela em roupas folgadas babavam.

Nossa ela tem mesmo jeito pra coisa esta linda!- Lily falava animada.- Com o cabelo grande parece uma oriental de verdade!

É mesmo...- Pedro balbuciou.

Calem a boca ou pelo menos fechem ela.- Sirius resmungou.

Julien tirava as fotos séria, sem dar um sorriso, parecia que não estava tirando fotos e sim lutando com alguém de verdade, até que de repente parou, enxugou a testa e sorriu acenando para o grupo de amigos. Foi falar alguma coisa com os japoneses e estava indo na direção dos amigos.

Já acabou? Que bom pensei que ia demorar horas.

Que estranho geralmente demora horas...

Eu tive uma idéia! Aposto que vocês vão adorar!

O que houve July?

Vem comigo Lily!

Julien foi junto com Lily até o editor e trocou algumas palavras entusiasmadas e ele parecia estar sentindo a mesma coisa que ela, Julien arrastou Lily junto com ela para dentro da cabana e quando voltaram as duas estavam de quimonos curtos, Lily com um vermelho e Julien com um azul as duas riam muito, não pareciam estar sentindo frio apesar da neve.

Ih que merda... Você é ciumento?- Bruce perguntou com cuidado.

O que ta acontecendo? Se eu só ciumento? Mas o que tem isso haver. - perguntou Tiago entre a baba em ver a namorada e com ciúme dos olhares dos outros garotos.

A Julien vai posar junto com a Lily.

O que? O que você ta dizendo?

A Lily vai posar como modelo junto com ela... - falou rindo.- Ali já começaram a tirar as fotos, a Lily ficou muito bonita.

Ih é hoje que vamos descobrir se o Tiago é propenso a ataques do coração.

Acho que no máximo é propenso a ter um ataque de ciúmes.- Remus falou pensativo.

Quantas fotos elas vão tirar? Já mudaram de roupa dez vezes!

Na verdade foram onze, ah vá Tiago ela está se divertindo.- Sirius tentou acalma-lo.

Pode ficar tranqüilo Tuago essas fotos vão ser públicadas no Japão, no máximo vai até a Coréia, ninguém vai te incomodar com isso.

Chegamos! Caramba to cansada...- Julien falava se sentando ao lado dos garotos, ainda estava toda maquiada e seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais que o normal.

Você está linda.

É só tenho que tirar a pintura de guerra, eles acharam a Lily linda!

Não exagera, eles sabem como colocar o ego das pessoas muito inflado.

E você não gostou?- Pedro perguntou curioso.

Nossa a grana paga é legal mesmo, não é a toa que a July ta tão animada.

Que cara é essa Tiago, engoliu uma meia?- Julien perguntou se deitando na arquibancada.

O que ouve?- Lily perguntou sem entender.

Ah não liguem para ele, ele só está tentando evitar um ataque de ciúmes.

Se for para evitar melhor.-Lily falou rindo.

Se passaram dois dias de muita curtição, vadiagem, namoros, conversa durante a madrugada, risos pelo castelo e passeios pelos corredores, até que chegou o grande dia, mas nem todos estavam preparados para ele.

Feliz Natal!- Lily falou feliz acordando Julien.

Ah ta cedo Lily sai dessa vida, me chama daqui a duas horas... - ela falou colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

Nada disso é natal criatura vamos levante!

Ta bom ta bom, mas se quer saber é bem saudável manter um ciclo de sono de oito horas. E eu quero me manter saudável.

Claro, claro como uma boa medibruxa, mas também tem que aproveitar o natal como uma pessoa normal e não como um gênio. - falou pegando o travesseiro.

Mas eu sou um gênio então posso dormir. - falou pegando o travesseiro de volta.

Vamos July é natal...

Lily qual é o seu problema com o natal? Ta bom você venceu eu acordei.

FELIZ NATAL!

Ta ta feliz natal... Vou ir lavar o rosto.

Os seus presentes já estão na cama deixei pra abrir os meus junto com você.

Como sempre. E ai vai abrindo o que você ganhou de bom?

Ganhei um grampo da Petúnia...

Muuuito útil. - Julien falou irônica.

Pelo menos ela me deu alguma coisa. - Lily falou sem se importar colocando o grampo no cabelo-E ai?

Vamos ver o Cris, bem a cara dele... Um porta retrato com uma foto dele.

Uau... Rs, minha madrinha me mandou uma bolsa!

Nossa que bonita! Meu avô me deu um álbum para figurinhas de sapo de chocolate.

Um problema sério em, mas um motivo pra você comer sapo de chocolate.

Ah pode deixar eu tenho figurinha suficiente para rechear esse álbum.

Isso é verdade, deixe me ver meu pai me mandou o que é isso?

Caramba seu pai te mandou uma capa que linda Lily você não sabe o que é uma capa?

Não sua boba o que é isso aqui?

Isso não é do seu pai. É um barbante seu pai não iria te mandar um barbante a Petúnia sim, mas duvido que ela te mande dois presentes...

Tem alguma coisa escrita...

No barbante? Deixa-me ver... "Toda a proteção do..." Não da pra enxergar o resto.

Aumenta isso ai então. Engorgio.

Obrigada, vamos ver "Toda a proteção do mundo esta em suas mãos".

Não entendi nada. Ah vamos aos outros presentes Lily. Deve ser um barbante qualquer que alguém usou para amarrar um dos presentes.

É deve ser. Que barulho é esse? É o que eu to pensando?

Alguém tentou subir as escadas! Vamos descer.

Escorregaram pela escada lisa e chegaram lá embaixo onde Remus estava ralhando com Sirius e Bruce ria divertido junto com Tiago e Pedro e vários alunos desciam interessados e outros riam a valer. As meninas olhavam curiosas.

E ai quem tentou subir e nos fez o favor de poupar nossas pernas?- Lily perguntou curiosa.

EU! Esse mecanismo da escola de vocês é muito bom, lá em Durmstrang eles jogam uma fumaça onde nós acabamos dormindo, não é uma coisa muito agradável.

Um absurdo nem as meninas podem entrar no quarto dos meninos lá...- Julien comentou.

Vocês não vão se vestir não?- Sirius perguntou rindo.

FELIZ NATAL!- Lily gritou.

Ah é mesmo feliz natal pra vocês e ai cadê meu presente? Eu já enviei os de vocês. E eu espero um muito bom vindo do senhor!- Julien falou abraçando Bruce.

Feliz natal pra você também sua inteiresserazinha de uma figa. - falou a beijando na ponta do nariz.- Vou pegar seu presente enquanto Você faz o favor de mudar de roupa ou...

O que?

Deixa pra lá. - falou rindo.

É, é bom deixar pra lá mesmo.- Julien respondeu rindo- Feliz natal meninos! Remus que bom que você não está na época de ficar naquela zona terrível.

Isso tudo é a Ala hospitalar? Depois de um tempo se acostuma.

Feliz natal Sirius Black nesses dois dias agente nem parou pra conversar, né?

Pois é tenho andado muito ocupado, sabe como é as meninas não me largam.

Sempre ocupado, sabia que você é meu mulherengo favorito?- falou o abraçando - Gostou do meu presente?

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, sim. - falou se aconchegando nos baços de Julien. - Que cheiro bom, nunca vi alguém acordar com esse cheiro.

É lavanda. - falou o apertando. - Sua sessão de fotos é amanhã não vá perder heim!- falou o soltando e indo abraçar Pedro.

Pode deixar. - falou enquanto Lily o abraçava.

Ainda não mudou de roupa?

Não, mas cadê o meu presente Tiago não estava junto com os outros.

Vai lá mudar de roupa eu queria dar uma volta com você.

Eu vou mudar de roupa com a Lily e já volto!

Coloca uma das roupas que eu te dei!

Vai ficar muito exagerado...

Vai ficar linda isso sim, vamos coloca a saia curta plissada.

Mas ta frio...

Enfia um meião até a coxa e pronto. Só falta um toque do perfume que eu te dei!

Estamos prontas!- Julien anunciou.

E ai?- Lily perguntou bermelha enquanto Tiago a encarava babando.

Eu queria te dar o seu presente.- falou com um pouco de falta de ar.

E não quer mais?

Claro que quero, mas eu queria que fosse especial.

Sempre que eu estou com você é especial Tiago... - Lily falou carinhosa.

Eu sei, mas eu queria te surpreender e os meninos me ajudaram, até o Bruce ajudou. Mas pra chegar lá eu queria que você colocasse isso.

Uma venda? O que você vai fazer Tiago?

É uma surpresa, você confia em mim não confia.

Pode colocar a venda.

Ao chegarem lá Tiago retirou os sapatos de Lily, e a sentou de frente para ele e devagar foi retirando as vendas de seus olhos, Lily ficou surpresa, ele tinha conseguido de algum jeito pegar um dos cenários que Julien havia posado uns dias antes. Estavam sentados em tapetes de palha, com uma pequena mesa com chá, pães, biscoitos, tudo para um café da manhã perfeito. Muitas fadas enfeitavam o ambiente e podia ouvir pequenos sinos soar.

Nossa é o melhor presente de natal que eu ganhei!- Lily falou com os olhos brilhando.

Mas esse não é o seu presente...

Não? Tiago assim eu vou ficar até sem jeito de dar o seu presente, sabe eu não tinha muito dinheiro e...

Lily qualquer coisa que você me der vai ser perfeito. - falou rindo feliz. - Que tal tomarmos nosso café da manhã primeiro?

Claro está tudo com uma cara tão boa...

Tive que subornar alguns elfos pra conseguir isso tudo.

E o cenário?

A eu descobri qual era presente que a Julien ia dar para o Sirius e o Bruce me ajudou.

E o que ela deu para o Sirius?

Uma capa de revistas vão vir fazer as fotos. Parecem que gostaram muito do perfil dele.

A Julien fala que fala, mas ela mesma alimenta o ego dele... - Lily falou rindo.

Acho que se não fosse assim perderia a graça. - Tiago falou pensativo.- Mas que tal comermos?

Isso tudo esta com uma cara ótima!

Peguei tudo na cozinha...

É eu imaginei que você não tinha cozinhado, mas continua lindo.

Lily comia feliz enquanto trocava olhares carinhosos copm Tiago, quando acabaram de comer em seu prato surgiu uma pequena concha.

O que é isso?

O seu presente. Feliz Natal Lily. - Lily pegou a concha que Tiago lhe dava, muito delicada parecia que iria quebrar.- O seu presente não é a concha.- ele falou rindo.

Não? Ah ela é tão bonita...

Abre.

Abrir? Não vai quebrar e eu gostei...

Não vai não, ela é muito mais forte do que parece... Igual a você, parece ser muito frágil, mas na verdade é forte como uma rocha. - Lily abriu devagar a concha e abriu um imenso sorriso lá dentro havia depositado um anel de ouro com uma pérola branca reluzente no meio.

Eu não acredito!

O que? Você não gostou?

Eu acho que nós estamos pensando juntos. O seu presente...- Lily lhe entregou um pequeno saquinho de veludo vermelho amarrado com uma cordinha dourada, Tiago abriu sem entender e sorriu tinha ganho um anel dourado com a sigla TP em relevo.

É perfeito!

Tão perfeito quanto o meu presente. - Lily falou carinhosa colocando o anel no dedo de Tiago e ele fez o mesmo com ela.

Que tal votarmos para o castelo?

Que tal voltarmos mais tarde?- Tiago perguntou se aproximando e a beijando de leve.

É agente entra mais tarde...

CACETE!- Julien gritou.

Que isso quer me matar do coração criatura?- Pedro perguntou.

Olhem isso. - falou apontando para a mão de Tiago e Lily.

O que é isso, ficaram noivos?- Remus perguntou simplesmente.

Claro que não, só pensamos em presentes iguais...

Eu ganhei um cordão do Sirius, o Bruce me deu umas botas Liiiiiindas de viver e uns brincos de ouro e o meu querido amigo Remus que não se esquece de mim, me deu uma coleção inteira de quadrinhos novos!

Motivo para ela tentar ficar um mês inteiro sem estudar.

Você não gostou do presente que eu te dei?

Sinceramente? É terrível admitir mais foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei.

EU SABIA!- Julien falou feliz. - Ah eu nunca erro um presente!

O que você ganhou Bruce?

A July me deu uma vassoura que foi usada por Nick Vanhilson!

CARAMBA! Ta aqui?- Sirius e Tiago perguntaram juntos.

Lá em cima não tive coragem nem de tirar o plástico...

Isso é pra usar, não pra ficar embrulhado... - Julien falou dando de ombros.

É um item de colecionador!

Pois foi muito baratinho.

Quem é esse Nick?- Lily perguntou sem entender.

Ah parece que era um super jogador que tinha todos os adjetivos...

Muitos presentes do seu fã clube?- Remus perguntou rindo.

Só chegaram umas quinze corujas mais tarde deve vir mais... E ganhei muitos doces, vocês querem?- Julien perguntou amostrando duas caixas cheias de doces.

Eu estava brincando...

Tava? Foi mal então...

Meus amigos nos mandaram um presente.

Aqueles tarados? Devem estar perguntando tudo que fizemos no caminho quando estávamos vindo para cá... - Julien resmungou e Bruce ficou vermelho pelo visto ela tinha acertado em cheio.

Você tem amigos tarados Bruce?- Lily perguntou rindo.

Pois é na minha primeira viagem para Durmstrang eu quase fiquei pelada dentro da cabine...

Eles só estavam admirados, afinal não é sempre que se conhece uma modelo.

Eles precisam é de mulher isso sim, o problema é que as garotas de lá são muito chatas.

Você só fala isso porque elas não se interessam pelas mesmas coisas que você.

Se fosse só isso você não iria esperar eu estudar lá para conseguir uma namorada. E sinceramente só eu pra te agüentar mesmo. Mas me diz o que eles mandaram?

Um diário de viagem pra gente registrar nossos melhores momentos.

E um jeito deles ficarem sabendo os nossos melhores momentos. - Julien falou indiferente.

Você fala que fala, mas nem se importa.

Pra falar a verdade não me importo mesmo não!- falou rindo. - Eu até acho eles legais, principalmente quando não estão tentando me agarrar...

Eles tentaram te agarrar de novo? Ah eles vão ver só quando eu voltar dessas férias...

Esquece vamos comer! Ou melhor, perdoe é natal!

É assim que se fala July!- Lily concordou feliz.

Tiago me fala sinceramente sendo natal ou não, você deixaria passar livre alguns moleques que ficam babando em cima da sua namorada?

Sinceramente? Eles estariam mortos agora.

Não é justo perguntar pra ele... Pergunta para o Sirius que não para com uma namorada ou para o Remus que tem senso.

Mesmo quando se tem senso Julien, quando se está apaixonado a razão some e o coração fala mais alto, se fosse comigo os garotos levariam no mínimo uma surra.

E você Sirius concorda?- Pedro perguntou interessado.

Eu? Sei lá...

O que houve Sirius?- Tiago perguntou enquanto os outros mudavam de assunto.

Se eu desse a minah opnião ia ser eu que ia levar uma surra.

É ela está linda.

Não, ela está perfeita, perfeita pra mim.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e já era hora dos alunos de Hogwarts voltar para o castelo e Julien e Bruce voltarem para sua escola.

Vamos subir logo, July.

Por que? Ta cedo...

Amanhã vamos partir, temos que arrumar as malas. - Bruce falou cansado.- Duvido que você tenha arrumado alguma coisa.

É verdade tinha me esquecido disso. Ainda bem que trouxe pouca coisa... Me ajuda a arrumar a mochila, Lily? Por favor?

Só porque você vai embora amanhã.

Valeu! Então hoje vamos ter que dormir cedo...

Não tem problema agente faz um café comemorativo!

Beleza!

Bem pessoas nós já vamos.- Julien falou carinhosa.

Mas está tão cedo. Pensei que vocês fossem mais tarde.- Lily resmungou.

Vamos quando o Expresso de Hogwarts for buscar os alunos que foram pra casa, quando chegarmos lá nosso professor nos levará até os terrenos de Durmstrang onde pegaremos uma condução até o castelo.- Bruce explicou.

Bem é isso foi um prazer conhecer vocês e espero vê-los em breve.- Pedro falou simpático.

Vamos sentir falta, dos dois.- Tiago falou- Ah e da próxima vez vamos ver qual é a vassoura mais rápida!

Com certeza!- Bruce falou feliz.

É isso ai apareçam sempre que puderem. - Remus falou apertando a mão de Bruce.

É dessa vez eu não vou poder te dar um beijo né Woodard. - Sirius falou em seu ouvido.

Nem pensar, mas um abraço é bem vindo. - ela falou o abraçando.- Até mais.

O expresso vai sair!-Hagrid avisou.

ATÉ MAIS!- os dois gritaram de dentro do trem.

Até... - os cinco falaram da estação olhando já para o trem ao longe.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Eu tenho que falar com ela!- Tiago falou preocupado e culpado pelo o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Ah olha ela ali!- falou Alana sorridente sem desgrudar de seu pescoço.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas com o braço e foi andando devagar para o castelo enquanto ouvia alguém chamar pelo seu nome.

Lil nós precisamos conversar, você não pode me tratar assim... Lil? Por favor, me deixa explicar... - pedia Tiago nervoso.

Não há necessidade de explicar algo que eu vi. E é fato Potter acabou... Nunca pensei que um dia você me faria uma coisa dessas, cansou de mim como de todas as outras não é verdade? Pode ficar tranqüilo eu não vou falar nada, mas não quero mais que olhe na minha cara.

----------------------

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora deste capítulo, o fato é que eu estou em período de provas, então isso complicou um pouco a minha vida como escritora. Mas indo para a fic podemos dizer que está acabando como é triste... Faltam apenas 5 capítulos esperem e confiram!

Beijos, abraços e afins.  
Vampira Black

---------------------- 


	24. Traição

Capítulo 24: Traição

Parecia uma foto, sob a neve que caia sem parar os marotos e Lily viam o trem sumindo rapidamente, se sentiam felizes mas com um aperto no coração ao ver a amiga partindo novamente. O tempo frio fez com que eles corressem para o castelo novamente em busca de uma lareira, se dirigiram para o castelo sem conseguir emitir uma palavra.

Hum ela estava muito bonita e o namorado dela foi bem simpático...- Pedro falou meio desanimado.

É verdade o Bruce é legal, mas também duvidava que fosse diferente. A Julien sempre teve bom gosto para os namorados.- Lily disse tentando sorrir.

Vocês conseguiram acabar de fazer os deveres?- Sirius perguntou se desviando do assunto.

Meu Deus! É verdade, fiquei tão a vontade nessa semana eu esqueci completamente dos deveres o que vou fazer?

Vamos para a biblioteca Lily, eu te ajudo e você me ajuda assim os deveres ficxaram todos prontos.- Remus concluiu.

É assim e quem vai me ajudar? Eu também não fiz meus deveres.- Tiago lembrou.

Então faremos todos juntos, afinal as aulas recomeçam amanhã.Temos que fazer os deveres o mais rápido possivel.- Lily falou.

Você já fez os seus Sirius?- Tiago perguntou surpreso.

Já sim...

Pensei que tivesse muito ocupado para se lembrar de fazer os deveres...- Pedro falou rindo.- Afinal nem ficou com agente.

Ah sim estivi muito ocupado, mas lembrei que tinha deveres para fazer.- Lily olhou para a cara dele não acreditava naquilo.

O Sirius tem razão nós fomos irresponsáveis.- Tiago falou rindo como se fosse uma piada.

É finalmente terminamos...

Caramba não sabia que tinha tanta coisa assim para fazer.

Ah nem era tanta assim...

Eu nunca deixei tantos deveres assim para fazer na última hora.

São que horas Lily?

Cruzes! Já são oito horas! Agente nem comeu nada direito...

Vamos vamos fazer um banquete para compensar.

Pode ter certeza que o meu estômago está pedindo isso...

Quem se deu bem foi o Sirius, nem posso acreditar que ele já fez todos os exercícios...

Nem eu posso.- Lily falou olhando para Remus que a compreendeu.

Ohayoo Gozaimasu!- Lily saudou descendo as escadas.

Ih você também Lily logo cedo...- Tiago reclamou a abraçando carinhosamente.- Vamos para com isso você não aprendeu a falar japonês não né?

Não, claro que não, como ia aprender isso em uma semana? Hum está usando o anel que eu te dei!

Sabe quando eu vou tirar ele?

Quando?

Nunca mais!

Então vai ser quando eu vou tirar o meu também!

Quer dizer eu vou tirar antes.

Vai? Por que?- ela perguntou entristecendo.

Quando nós nos casarmos, ai eu vou ter que troca o anel de dedo.- ele falou rindo a beijando e ela o anvolvia com seus braços.

Ih ver imagem assim ogo cedo, gente vocês acabaram de acordar...- Pedro resmungou enquanto Remus ria.

Hum Tiago vai descendo com os meninos que eu vou pegar minha mocgia que eu esqueci lá encima...

Ta bom, mas não demora.- Lily subiu as escadas e os viu desaparecer pelo buraco da parede, desceu novamente e retirou a mochila de trás do sofá e se sentou. Até que finalmente Sirius desceu bocejando.

Os meninos já desceram Lily?

Já.

Ainda está aqui por que?- ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

Sirius eu poderia falar com você?- Lily perguntou seriamente.

Hum, com esse tom de voz eu acho que não. O que eu fiz dessa vez? Eu juro que não aprontei nada nesses dias, não que eu me lembre...

Você não fez nada que eu saiba, eu só queria saber se você está bem.- perguntou carinhosa.

Estou ótimo, por que?

Legal, fiquei preucupada você parecia que estava fugindo nesses dias que a Julien passou aqui...

Que nada, acontece que com as férias a escola fica vazia, a vigilância melhor e tem muitos lugares vazios para namorar.

Então deve ter passado uma semana bem interessante.

Você não imagina como, você lembra da da Jean?

Da corvinal que nunca te deu atenção por causa da influência daJulien?

Ela mesma.

Você passou a semnana com ela? Nem acredito!

Pois pode acreditar, mas creio que perdi meu tempo correndo atrás dela.

Você é um safado já deve ter dado um pé na garota.

Lily como você consegue ler a minha mente?

Vamos temos aula agora.- Lily lembrou rindo- Os meninos estão esperando por nós.

Lily?

Sim?

Obrigado por perguntar.

Você é tão meu amigo quanto ela Sirius. Só achei que deveria saber.

Eu não duvido disso.

Então ela esteve aqui durante as férias, sabia que nenhum de nós estaria aqui...- Belatrix falava pensativa.

E ainda trouxe o namorado.- Ross informou.

Namorado? Então aquela idiota está namorando?-Belatrix falou rindo.- Imagino a besta que deve ser o namorado dela...

Não sei como ela conseguiu arranjar um namorado com aquele gênio horrivel...

Ela é linda, isso você e nem ninguém pode negar.

Defendendo a amiga, Severus?- Ross perguntou sem entender.

Como eu sempre disse a Julien nunca vai deixar de ser minha amiga.

Eu acho que ela não pensa a mesma coisa. Quando foi a última vez que vocês se falaram? No ano passado?- Belatrix perguntou rindo sarcástica.

Não lhe interessa quando foi a última vez que falei com ela.- ele falou sério virando as costas e se retirando.

Não tem como.- Ross suspirou.

O que é agora?

Não tem como haver uma garota mais bonita que você.- Ross falou lhe beijando o pescoço.

Pare com isso você sabe que estou namorando.- falou sem se desvencilhar.

E desde quando é sério?

Desde quando ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei.

E você aceitou? Aquele pobre coitado do Lestrange parece que não sabe o que faz.

Por que diz isso?- ela perguntou rindo.

Porque todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonada por seu primo e que a qualquer momento pode trocar ele por qualquer outro.

Nada disso, eu só trocaria ele por alguém mais poderoso.

Está falando do nosso mestre?- Ross perguntou dando uma gargalhada.

E por que não? Se ele me quizesse não o largaria nem mesmo por Sirius Black.

Pare de sonhar tão alto Belatrix e se contente com pessoas de sua idade.- ele falou a envolvendo em seus braços.

Se fosse pra mim me contentar, não estaria nesta causa junto com vocês.- ela falou simplesmente o beijando.

Nem parece que já estamos em fevereiro...- Tiago falou checando o calendário que estava pregado na estufa.

O tempo passou rápido e estamos estudando tanto que nem falei com a Julien direito depois dela ter vindo aqui...

A Julien falou tanto do Japão que fiquei interessado.- Remus falou.

Lá tem histórias muito interessantes, sobre a cultura, o surgimento do mundo, religião, é quase completamente diferente...- Lily informava enquanto saiam da aula.

Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o Japão também.

Se queremos saber sobre um lugar é só perguntarmos ao professor Binns.- Sirius falou simplismente.

Então vão lá, agora eu tenho que ir falar com a professora MacGonagal.- Lily falou olhando o relógio.

Oh querem saber sobre o Japão? Um país muitissimo interessante com grandes histórias...

São tão grandes assim? Não queremos tomar seu tempo professor outro dia você nos conta sobre isso...

Nada disso eu estou cheio de tempo agora e sei que vocês também!

Ah ótimo...

No princípio, existia apenas uma massa ocêanica viscosa. Desta emergiram uma substância semelhante ao junco, que se tornou uma divindade, e ao mesmo tempo, duas outras criaturas divinas, um macho e uma fêmea. Não se sabe grande coisa acerca desta trindade primordial; mas diz-se que, da "alta planície do céu" onde moravam, foram produzindo gerações e gerações de deuses e deusas até que, a certa altura, surgiram as divindades Izanagi e Izanami, nomes que querem dizer, respectivamente, "macho que convida" e "fêmea que convida". Vocês estão ouvindo o que estou falando?

Ah claro que sim professor.

Vieram me perguntar sobre o Japão agora vocês vão ouvir sobre o Japão.

A culpa é sua Remus.- Tiago resmungou baixinho.

Minha? Mas foi idéia do Sirius, não podem colocar a culpa em mim...

Mas foi sua a idéia de perguntar para o professor Binns...- Sirius lembrou.

Izanagi e Izanami desceram do céu para o caos oceânico, caminhando sobre um arco-íris, segundo a maioria das versões, como se fora uma ponte. Chegados ao oceano primordial, Izanagi mergulhou nele a sua lança. Ao levantá-la, as gotas que caíram da ponta solidificaram-se, formando assim a ilha de Ono-koro, "a que seca sozinha".

Hum professor você pode esperar um instante para mim ir ao banheiro?

Claro que sim Tiago mas volte logo que estaremos esperando, vamos estar na parte mais interessante da história, aonde eu parei mesmo?

Já estava terminando professor...- Sirius afirmou.

No termino? Não claro que não, acho que foi em Izanagi e Izanami descendo do céu para o caos oceânico...

Eu vou matar o Tiago... Ele podia pelo menos ter a decência de nos levar juntos ou arranjar uma desculpa melhor, agora como vamos sair daqui?

Só esperando a história acabar...- Remus falou cansado.

Tiago desceu as escadas sorridente tomou a resolução de não perguntar mais nada ao professor Binns em toda a sua vida, quando estava virando o corredor para a cozinha viu aquela cena e teve vontade de vomitar, Lily estava beijando um garoto na boca no meio do corredor sem se importa que ninguém estivesse vendo e ele parecia feliz, ela estava traindo ele. Teve vontade de chorar, de gritar, de sair enfiando a porrada nele, de brigar com ela, mas não sabia o que fazer estava atordoado demais para pensar. Acabou saindo pisando fundo sem saber o que fazer e muito menos o que pensar.

Como? Como? Eu não posso acreditar que ela estava fazendo uma coisa dessas... Não ela. A Lily como?- falou esfregando os cabelos tentando apagar a imagem da mente.

Sir Potter, o senhor está bem? O pirraça te fez alguma coisa ou te pegaram fazendo alguma coisa? Está com uma cara muito estranha.

Eu vi a pior coisa do mundo Sir Nicholas, a pior...- falou arrasado.- Isso não podia ter acontecido. A Lily não podia ter feito uma coisa dessas comigo. Será que era tudo uma brincadeira? Não pode ser...

Tiago você está bem?

Não eu estou péssimo.

Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

É Alana eu acho que você pode sim. Pode fazer mais do que pensa...- ele falou a segurando pelo braço.

Mesmo?- perguntou feliz se agarrando ao braço do moreno.

Lily o que está acontecendo?- Severus perguntou confuso.

Rápido temos que leva-lo para a Ala Hospitalar!- falou Lily ajudando a coloca-lo na maca improvisada que Severus fez.

Mas o que aconteceu? Qualquer um que passasse aqui iria estar pensando que você estava traindo o Potter.

Não é nada disso e pensem o que quiserem. Tsc é tanto problema que nem sei o que faço primeiro... Ah eu nem te conto o que esses secundaristas me aprontam.- Lily resmungava preucupada indo em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Um secundarista desse tamanho? O que houve feitiço mal feito?

Pode ter certeza, eles nunca prestam atenção nas aulas não? Isso não acontecia quando agente estava no segundo ano.

É verdade agente não fazia isso com os monitores. Pronto chegamos...

O que aconteceu com ele?- madame Pomprhey perguntou nervosa.

Se afogou...- falou olhando para cara de Severus e rindo.- É isso mesmo se afogou dentro de Hogwarts.

Outro feitiço cabeça de bolha?

É...

Ora esses alunos parecem que querem se matar...

Aê heim Lily a maior heroína de Hogwarts! Nunca mais saio do seu lado! Sabe como é no caso de eu me alto congelar ou qualquer coisa do gênero...- falou rindo.

Até parece né, como se você fosse um paspalho, como essas crianças irresponsáveis. Remus você viu o Tiago eu to procurando ele desde que sai da Ala hospitalar, mas não encontro em lugar nenhum...

Não, não o vejo desde mais cedo. Deve estar fugindo da gente ele nos deixou na maior furada, com o professor Binns.

Se o achar avise por favor que não posso me encontrar com ele, vou voltar para ficar com o Jeremhi na ala hospitalar, fiquei muito nervosa e não sei se fiz as coisas direito e se ele ta bem.

A madame Pomprhey me disse que você foi perfeita, ele vai ficar bem não se preucupe.

É meio que inevitável... Mas pode fazer esse favor pra mim?

Claro a mais nova heroina de Hogwarts merece tudo.

Bobo, valeu...- falou animada.

Sirius você viu o Tiago? A Lily tava procurando ele.

Você sinceramente acha que ele ia olhar na nossa cara tão cedo? De ve estar enfiado em algum lugar, eu fui lá encima e ele levou o mapa aquele safado...

Se você o vir avisa que a Lily não vai poder encontrar com ele.

Por que? Ela viu que ele é uma criança e desistiu dele?- Sirius perguntou rindo.

Ela ta na Ala hospitalar.

Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, porque se aconteceu o Tiago vai ficar maluco se não contarmos logo pra ele.

Não foi nada disso, é que ela socorreu um secundárista e ficou toda preocupada você sabe como a Lily é.

Se enfiou na ala hospitalar e só vai sair quando ele melhorar...

Exatamente.

Alguém tem que enfiar um pouco de irresponsabilidade na cabeça daquela menina...- Sirius resmungava.

Com isso até eu concordo.- Remus falou assustado com a própria conclusão.

Viu até você concorda, vou ter uma conversa muito séria com o Tiago.- falou rindo.- Onde será que ele se enfiou?

Sabia que você não ia resistir por muito tempo, eu sabia.- falou Alana passando a mão pelos cabelos do moreno e o beijando enquanto estavam deitados na relva de frente para o lago.

Por que está falando nisso?- perguntou irritado.- Já não falei que não quero ouvir nada?

Sinceramente eu gosto muito da Lily ela é bem legal, como Monitora então é ótima. Mas gosto ainda mais de você, para dispensa-lo...

Ela é uma falsa não tem razão para ninguém gostar dela, muito menos você. Nenhuma razão não tem porque...

Não vamos ficar falando dela sim? Não tem como ela nos pegar mesmo.

Como assim nos pegar? Eu terminei com ela, quero dizer vou terminar assim que eu encontra-la já que ela nem ao menos foi dormir no quarto essa noite.

Encontra-la? - perguntou confusa- É fácil ela está na Ala hospitalar.- falou indiferente pensando que era uma ótima informação assim ele terminaria logo com a Lily e ficaria com ela.

Na Ala Hospitalar?- perguntou alarmado.- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela ta machucada? Alguém fez alguma coisa?

Claro que não! É que ela quis ficar junto com o Jeremhi, sabe como ela é prestativa e corajosa devo admitir, eu nunca teria pensado em fazer aquela técnica trouxa... Qual o nome mesmo?

Não tenho idéia doi que você está falando. Mas o que ta acontecendo?- perguntou bagunçando os cabelos.

Ah lembrei! Foi respiração boca boca. A madame Pomprhey disse que ele podia ter morrido se não fosse ela.- falou o beijando carinhosamente enquanto Tiago ainda processava a informação.

O que?

Oras o Jeremhi é todo grande mas é muito novinho como você sabe, deve estar no segundo ano e foi fazer um feitiço cabeça de bolha e saiu tudo errado já que ele encheu a bolha de água e não sabia desfazer. Se a Lily não tivesse aparecido e desfeito o feitiço ele poderia estar morto.- falou séria.

Na mesma hora Lily saia alegre do castelo tinha acabado de ganhar 50 pontos para a Grifinória e via que Jeremhi estava bem e que já estava querendo fazer novos feitiços mas estancou no meio do caminho, ficou estática com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas instantâneamente olhando para a cena, Tiago e Alana na relva se acariciando ou pelo menos ela acariciando ele.

Eu tenho que falar com ela!- Tiago falou preucupado e culpado pelo o que tinha feito e pelo que tinha pensado- Meu Deus como eu sou burro como pensei uma coisa dessas dela?- perguntou rindo nervoso entre feliz e preucupado.

Ah olha ela ali!- falou Alana sorridente sem desgrudar de seu pescoço.

Tiago se virou de repente e ainda viu Lily enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos e voltando devagar para o castelo. Tiago levantou de repente ignorando a garota que estava com ele e tentava alcançar Lily enquanto gritava o nome dela.

Lily nós precisamos conversar, você não pode me tratar assim... Lily? Por favor me deixa explicar...- pediu entrando na frente dela.

Não há necessidade de explicar algo que eu vi. E é fato Potter acabou... Nunca pensei que um dia você me faria uma coisa dessas, cansou de mim como de todas as outras não é verdade?

Não eu nunca cansei de você meu amor...

Amor? Você não sabe o que é isso Potter. Ah e pode ficar tranquilo eu não vou falar nada, mas não quero mais que olhe na minha cara.- falou lhe virando as costas.

Tiago nem sabia para aonde suas pernas o estavam levando, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo com ele, parecia surreal demais, triste demais, quando olhou a sua volta se viu dentro do seu quarto nem se lembrava de ter dito a senha para a muher gorda, só notou três garotos caindo em cima dele.

Ahá! Tentava se esconder da gente né! Seu safado nos deixou na maior furada ontem com o Binns, nem veio dormir aqui no quarto e... - Sirius falava rindo.

Antes eu tivesse ficado lá com vocês...

Tiago o que que foi?

Eu fiz a maior merda da minha vida...- falou se sentando na cama.

A maior? Me conta! Deve ter sido muito bom.

Não foi bom, foi horrivel.

O que você fez?

A Lily terminou comigou...

Mas como Tiago como você consegiu que a Lily terminasse com você? Me explica e tem que ser uma explicaçãomuito boa.

Eu estava ficando com outra garota e ela viu...

Estavam usando Impérius?

Não...

Te ameaçavam, ameaçavam a vida dela?

Não...

Então o que aconteceu?

Eu fiquei com a Alana porque quis mas, porque eu pensei que a Lily estivesse ficando com outro cara.

A Lily ficando com outro cara? Outro cara que não fosse você?

É foi... Eu a vi no corredor fazendo respiração boca a boca no Jeremhi mas pensei que não passasse de um beijo.

Você viu a Lily beijando um cara que estava entendido no chão e achou que ela estava te enganando, depois foi tirar a esforra foi isso que eu entendi?

Isso mesmo Almofadinhas.

Você é um idiota, um tapado idiota.- Sirius concluiu.- Cara como você me faz uma besteira dessas? A Lily é demais te atura, caramba...- falou nervoso pelo amigo.

EU SEI, EU SEI... Eu to querendo me matar.

Não você não pode se matar, você tem que dar um jeito para a Lily voltar a confiar em você, porque sinceramente Tiago não é só você que vai sofrer imagina o que ela está sentindo e pior sem nenhuma amiga para ficar do lado dela?- Remus falava também nervoso.

Tiago você fez uma merda sem tamanho.- Sirius falava meio revoltado.- Eu vou falar com ela.

Não deixa que eu vou, eu tenho que falar com ela.

Se você quer ser morto pode ir.Tiago você tem que deixar ela pensar enquanto isso vai pensando em como se desculpar.- Sirius falava.- Então deixa que eu vou por enquanto e vou levar o mapa comigo.

Vou deixar você sozinho Tiago.- Remus falou deixando o quarto.- Acho que é bom você pensar um pouco...

Eu nem tenho o que pensar...

Então os pombinhos finalmente brigaram!- ela falou animada.

Não, eles não brigaram, eles terminaram.- ele a corrigiu.

Ótimo então essa é a melhor hora para agirmos.

E quando vai ser, eu não posso...

Pode deixar,m vamos te avisar ninguém vai te pegar Pedrinho.

Eu espero mesmo que esteja falando a verdade.

Belatrix Black não brinca em serviço.

E nem eu.- Pedro falou meio tremendo.

LILY! Saia dai... Você pode cair.- falou preucupado a observando.

Que eu caia então...- falou desanimada.

Vamos Lily...- ele tentou convence-la em vão.

Eu quero ficar sozinha Sirius. Vai embora.- falava enquanto via ele subindo na árvores onde ela estava sentada- Sozinha entendeu?

Não, você não tem querer, eu sei que ele é um idiota e eu estou do seu lado. E sei que você precisa de alguém.

Pensei que você fosse o melhor amigo dele, nunca imaginei que logo você iria vir falar comigo.

Por isso mesmo estou do seu lado.- falou a abraçando e sentiu suas vestes molhadas pelas lágrimas dela.- Por ser o melhor amigo dele.

Me diz Sirius por que, por que ele fez isso comigo?

Quem tem que te explicar é ele, mas acho que não é bom vocês se falarem agora.

Eu não quero falar com ele. E você me faria um favor?

Claro, é só você pedir.

Entregue isso pra ele.

Você tem certeza?- perguntou a abraçando.

Não...- falou colocando o anel no bolso das vestes de Sirius enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela sua face.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Então eu estava certo! Vamos sair daqui.- ouviram uma voz pastosa falar.

É VOLDEMORT! CORRAM!- Lily informou nervosa.

Não, todos vocês vêm comigo.- Voldemort informou enconbrindo todos com uma névoa negra.

Ei o que está acontecendo?- Tiago perguntou não enxergando nada a sua volta, mas a luz começou a dissipar e eles viram que não estavam mais na Floresta Proibida e muito menos em Hogwarts.

É você que eu quero!

Pois vai ficar querendo! IMPEDIMENTA!- Tiago falou entrando na frente de Lily.

Não se preucupe eu sou profissional não vai doer nada.- um comensal falou rindo.

Ah é? Mas eu sou amador e isso vai doer pra cacete. ESTUPEFAÇA!- Sirius falou com raiva o acertando em cheio na cabeça.

--------------------#

Ai que capítulo triste que cruel, não gostei muito de escrever ele... Mas é necessário, senão não tem como eu falar de outras coisinhas e ai o próximo capítulo não anda... Bem ta acabando! ¬¬ O próximo capítulo eu tenho que dizer é muito bom, então vale a pena ler e se possivel vai estar no ar na próxima semana!

Vampira Black

--------------------# 


	25. A Protetora

Capítulo 25: A Protetora

Sirius a observou secar sua última lágrima enquanto ela ainda estava abraçada a ele. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer afinal ela era uma garota e no momento a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo, isso parecia confuso demais para ele, por um momento pensou que deveria ter sido melhor ter deixado Remus vir conversar com ela e ter ficado na torre ameaçando descer a lenha em Tiago.

Está melhor agora?- Sirius perguntou tentando sorrir passando a mão pelos cabelos de Lily.

Bem, poderia estar melhor, mas não tem como.- falou agradecida.

Que tal descermos finalmente desta árvore? Já esta muito tarde, já passou até a hora do jantar...- Sirius falou sorrindo.- Já estou ficando com cãibras...

Sirius...

Sim?- perguntou enquanto descia o primeiro galho.

Obrigada.

Pelo que?

Por ter ficado comigo até agora, por me dar força para levantar...

Sabe o que acontece Lily, é que vejo em você uma grande amiga. Tal como você disse que sou um grande amigo seu.

Eu acredito. Nunca duvidei disso.

Então que tal irmos comer agora?- perguntou ao chegar lá embaixo.

Não estou com fome vai lá.

Vai passar a noite toda ai, sem comer? Nem pensar, vamos Lily é melhor. Precisa de ajuda?

Tudo bem...- ela falou descendo com agilidade, surpreendendo Sirius.- Mas eu não preciso de ajuda.

Pude ver, mas agora vamos comer! E sem contar que amanhã temos que acordar cedo para a aula.

Até disso eu me esqueci. Tudo culpa daquele... ARGH!- falou nervosa.

ISSO!

O que?

É isso que você precisa, grite, grite para expulsar toda a sua raiva!

Ta maluco Sirius?

Então eu grito! MEU AMIGO É UM COMPLETO IDIOTA!- Lily riu e resolveu acompanha-lo.

TIAGO POTTER! EU TE ODEIO!

E ai?

Você tem razão, estou me sentindo muito melhor agora.

Viu melhor o suficiente para ir comer e depois dormir, acho que dormir emcima árvore deve dar calombos nas costas...

Ah nem tanto assim...- ela falou rindo e Sirius não a compreendeu.- Vamos entrar logo no castelo.

Os raios de sol estavam passando fracamente entre as nuvens brancas, algumas coisas sempre permaneciam iguais ela pensava, nada havia mudado em Hogwarts, como sua mãe lhe dissera uma vez, se a escola não havia mudado em 20 anos não seria em alguns meses que iria mudar, até as caras pareciam as mesma, os fantasmas ainda estavam transparentes e os quadros dormiam sonolentos, foi recebida diretamente por ele, Professor Alvo Dumbledore, para muitos aquilo era uma honra, para ela apenas mais um encontro com seu professor favorito.

Oh que bom vê-la não me informaram que viria hoje.- falou gentilmente.

Nem eu sabia ao certo quando deveria vir...- disse confusa.

Então por que decidiu voltar agora?

Não sei. - respondeu mas podia ver em seus olhos que ele sabia muito melhor que ela o que estava fazendo ali.

Tem certeza que não sabe?

Eu estando longe aprendi muita coisa, mais coisas do que gostaria para dizer a verdade, nessas viagens que eu fiz vi que todos temem Você sabe quem e não vai ser eu estar longe daqui que vai mudar isso, infelizmente. Vi coisas terriveis que nenhum aluno trancafiado vi descobrir...

Eu lhe disse que nesse seu tempo de viagem com certeza a maior parte do tempo não seria diversão e sim a realidade, mas de fato esse periodo foi muito bom para sua aprendizagem.

Para ser auror um dia?- perguntava enquanto andavam pelos corredores extensos de Hogwarts.

Para toda a vida, eu sei que você vai se tornar uma auror esplêndida, me arrisco até em dizer que a melhor de todo o Ministério, por isso vi que todo esse percurso foi necessário.

Tinha medo que um dia eu me voltasse contra vocês?- ea perguntou seriamente.

Tudo nessa vida é possivel você querendo ou não, eu mais do que ninguém sei disso.

O senhor sabia que eu iria voltar, eu mesmo não tinha essa certeza. Parece que só agora entrou na minha cabeça, eu não sei parecia que alguma coisa estava mandando eu voltar.

Alguma voz em sua cabeça? Será que sua volta não é muito antecipada? Não sei se é o melhor para você e os outros.

Professor com tudo que eu aprendi, nada mais pode me afetar nem mesmo uma punhalada pelas costas.

Então se é assim você é bem vinda de volta a Hogwarts.

Obrigada.

Seus amigos sabem que você está de volta ou teram a mesma surpresa que eu tive?

Pois é, eu não tive tempo de avisar ninguém.

Pois você voltou na hora certa, sua amiga precisa de você.

O que aconteceu?- perguntou apreensiva.

Vá ao encontro dela. Vai fazer bem a ambas.- falou apontando o retrato da mulher gorda.

Ah e professor?

Sim?

Senti muitas saudades do senhor também.- falou o abraçando e entrando rapidamente no salão comunal deixando um sorriso crescer em Dumbledore.

Atravessou feliz o buraco e cumprimentou alguns quadros que já estavam acordados, olhou para o salão comunal e nunca o tinha o visto tão vazio e sereno, subiu correndo as escadas para o quarto que abriu as portas instantaneamente para ela que se animou ao ver que por algum motivo aparente as colegas de quatro não estavam mais ali.

Ei não tem ninguém pra me recepcionar aqui não? Que horror! Eu sou uma estrela famosa que precisa de gente para acariciar meu ego e me fazer feliz.- falou jogando a mochila no chão do quarto.

Julien? Julien é você?- Lily perguntou preguiçosa.

Se não for deve ser alguém muito parecido comigo... E ai beleza?- perguntou se jogando em cima da cama de Lily, amarrotando tudo que havia embaixo no caso a própria Lily.

July?- perguntou novamente agora se jogando em cima dela.

Num é que é? Como é que ta você?- perguntou desajeitando o cabelo da amiga.

Como é que eu to? Você aparece de repente e pergunta como eu to?- perguntou se levantando.

Lily você esta repetindo muito as coisas, parece aquelas pessoas gagas. Me diga esta afim de me acompanhar até a cozinha? To cheia de fome ou já ta na hora do café?

Mas Julien o que você esta fazendo de uniforme?

Ora a mesma coisa que você estou vestida. A não ser que você va me expulsar da escola ou quer que eu ande pelada por ai, temos aula hoje...

Me explica isso direito mulher de Deus.

Eu voltei pra Hogwarts e ai vamos comer? E depois vou deitar que eu to cansada e depois comer mais um pouco que saudade da comida daqui!

Repete!

To cansada... Sabe uma viagem da Irlanda até aqui não é fácil... Como eu queria dormir.

A outra parte Julien!

Ah ta eu to estudando aqui de novo!- falou vendo Lily se jogar em cima dela novamente, só que dessa vez não parecia de felicidade.- Caralho que qui eu fiz?- Julien perguntou preucupada acudindo Lily.

Pontas você ouviu um grito?- Sirius perguntou confuso enquanto descia as escadas do quarto.

Você também?- Remus questionou.

Posso jurar que era a voz da Lily.- Pedro informou.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?- Tiago perguntou receoso.

Acho que a resposta está descendo!- Remus falou surpreso.

Ei vocês sejam úteis, me ajudem preciso copo de água!

JU, JULY, JULIEN?

Ah não vocês também tão gagos ou o que?

July! Veio fazer uma sessão de fotos aqui?- Pedro perguntou.

Ei o copo dágua, tem como alguém me arranjar rápido?

Ora você é Julien Woodard!- um aluno mais novo falou surpreso.

Sou sim tem como me arranjar um copo de água?- Julien perguntou nervosa.

Agora mesmo!

Depois de pegar o copo de água e assinar um autógrafo, voltou correndo para o quarto e jogou metade da água em cima de Lily, a garota estava tão emocionada que não sabia se ria ou se chorava, a outra metade Julien entregou para ela beber.

Quer me matar do coração criatura? Como você desmaia assim?

Desculpa, mas você falou tão assim de repente que entrei em estado de choque...

Mas eu tava repetindo...- falou sem entender.

E como ficou o Bruce?

Não sei bem já que terminamos...

O que?

Você ta com um certo problema para entender as coisas heim...- falou zombeteira.

Pelo menos estamos com uma coisa em comum.

A dificuldade de entender as coisas?

Não sua boba eu e o Tiago também terminamos.- falou meio deprimida.

Vocês ouviram outro grito?

Dessa vez eu juro que deve ter sido a Julien...

Pelo amor de Deus alguém me arranja um copo de água!- pediu Lily.- Sirius pode me fazer esse favor?

Aqui Lily, mas o que esta aconte...- não conseguiu terminar de falar já que a garota já tinha dado o fora.

Essas garotas estão malucas ou o que?- Pedro perguntou confuso.

Ou é isso ou estão com muita sede...- Sirius falou pensativo.

Aqui toma isso...

QUE TOMAR O QUE? VOCÊ É MALUCA? RETARDADA TEM PROBLEMA OU QUER ME DEIXAR COM PROBLEMA?- perguntou sacudindo Lily pelos ombros.

Se acalma vamos descer, comer e depois conversamos sobre isso ou melhor assistimos aula antes, tudo bem?

Ai ai você tem que ter uma desculpa muito boa para ter terminado com ele.

E você porque voltou?

Porque lá faz muito frio, os professores me tratam como uma pedra preciosa, porque terminei com o Bruce e não tinha mais ninguém pra mim conversar, quero dizer alguém que fosse meu amigo... E principalmente porque estava com saudades.- falou a abraçando.

Você não sabe a falta que senti de você...

Deve ser a mesma que eu senti de você!- falou feliz a abraçando.

Hunf falando assim da até vontade de chorar...

Chorar? Vamos comer! Que saudade dessa comida!

Esse seu uniforme é novo! Ta bonita até de uniforme, menina!

É o que o dinheiro não faz? E quanto ao uniforme é culpa da minha mãe que encheu o saco, não parava de dizer "você ia ficar tão bonita com um uniforme do seu tamanho..."

Ah então é essa a diferença...- Lily falou rindo enquanto saiam da torre da grifinória.

Ei! Você é Julien Woodard!- perguntou um primeiranista.

Pois é...- falou revirando os olhos- O povo pergunta meu nome pra saber se eu não sou maluca ou o que?

Deve ser.

CARAMBA! Me da um autógrado é verdade que você vai fazer uma novela no rádio e fomar uma banda?

Posso dar um autógrado, não vou fazer uma novela nenhuma e não não vou formar uma banda já que me minha voz é tão bonita quanto o professor Maclane vestido de espanhola.

Que saudade do seu bom humor! Eu nem sabia como ia continuar sabe sem Tiago, sem você...

Vamos comer, comida melhora os ânimos!- falou lhe empurrando.- Lá, lá, lá, longe tem um trasgo muito feio em cima do monte...- cantava feliz.

Julien?

REMUS! Caramba que saudade! Eu não ti vi lá encima, eu vi?- perguntou confusa o abraçando enquanto alguns alunos se aglomeravam sem ela notar.

Acho que você estava gritando quando te vi, mas você está linda!

Pois é, acho que me supero acada dia...- falou rindo- Vamos sentar, vamos comer juntos, eu, você e Lily!

Está melhor Lily?- Remus perguntou abraçando Lily também.

Sim, nada como um dia depois do outro.- falava enquanto se via sendo imprensada e se aproximando mais de Remus que também colava em Julien que nada percebia, só comia e muito.

Caramba que isso todos resolveram sentar no mesmo lugar?- Remus perguntou confuso.

July você não se incomoda?

Anh? Do que?- perguntou com a boca cheia de torta- Eu estou feliz, estou comendo!

E toda essa gente te observando comer?- Lily perguntou meio apertada.

Ah isso? Espera ai que eu já vou dar um jeito nisso.

Julien o que você vai fazer?- Lily perguntou ao vê-la se levantando.

Vou dar um sumiço nesse pessoal que está te incomodando.- falou procurando a varinha nas vestes.- É só um instante, o Bruce tem razão tenho que colocar minha varinha num ugar mais fácil...

Não, ninguém está atrapalhando ninguém July pode sentar...

Tem certeza, os dois? Porque eu aprendi uns feitiços novos e posso dar um jeito nisso rapidinho...

É todos nós temos certeza...- Remus falou guardando a varinha da garota.

Temos aula de que hoje?- Julien perguntou enfiando um biscoito na boca.

Você não comeu a caminho daqui não?- Lily perguntou assustada com a quantidade de comida que Julien estava ingerindo.

Não é a mesma coisa. Eu tenho que ir falar com os elfos, Sirius e o Pedro também não falei com eles...

Nossa que agenda mais ocupada...

Com licensa, oi July quanto tempo!

Eu te conheço?- perguntou coçando a cabeça.

Claro que sim, você esbarrou em mim no corredor...

Ah sim... Nossa isso me lembra muita coisa mesmo...

É você gostaria de almoçar comigo e as minhas amigas hoje?

Ih não vai dar não porque eu vou almoçar com os meus amigos hoje.- falou tentando se livrar da garota.

Bem você não vem falar comigo então tenho que vir fazer o sacrificio...

Black!- falou o abraçando feliz o deixando surpreso.- Quanto tempo! Ai sabia que você fez muito sucesso na Itália?

Pois é ganhei uma grana boa, me chamaram para outras coisas mas não pude sou muito ocupado... E meus pais não deram autorização.- falou sem solta-la.- Que cheiro bom é esse?

É perfume. Vamos senta ai vamos comer, deixe o Potter sozinho e isolado, não quero papo com ele por enquanto... Vamos sentar, comer e ser feliz.

Sinto lhe informar que temos aula agora July não vamos poder fazer isso tudo... Quero dizer eu não sei quais são suas aulas mas com certeza você tem alguma agora.- Lily disse pensativa.

Tenho as mesmas que vocês!- Julien falou nimada.

Todas?

Não, você tem aulas diferentes da minha.- Remus falou rindo.

Não, eu vou ter aula de todas as matérias disponiveis do Sétimo ano.

Ah é esqueci que você também vai ser medi-bruxa.

E auror...

Vai ter como você ser auror depois de ser modelo?

Mas é claro, olha um dos motivos de ter aceitado o trabalho além do dinheiro foi que assim pude fazer contatos. Sempre que eu precisar eu sei a quem posso recorre.

Em qualquer lugar do mundo pelo jeito...

Exatamente. Acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

Jura que vou deixar meu pai e vou ficar durante meses viajando o mundo? Ta bom...

Pois deveria. Fiquei muito feliz em largar o Cris e os meus pais durante um tempo.

Considerando que você só os vê nas férias não sei porque reclamar tanto.

Você fala isso porque não vive com eles... Minha mãe é neurótica, meu pai parece uma criança e meu irmão bem é irmão já responde tudo...- falou indiferente.

Você tem muita sorte de ter uma família tão grande.

Eu sei que tenho, mas também tenho o direito de querer me ver livre deles de vez em quando.

Você é maluca. Vamos para aula é a melhor coisa que agente faz agora...

Você viu quem chegou? Não vai fazer nada Belatrix?

Por que eu deveria? Não tem nada haver comigo.

Você sabe que sim, se ela quiser toma seu lugar ela pode fazer em qualquer momento.

Do que esta falando?

O seu primo estava babando em cima dela e você sabe o que nosso mestre pensa.

Pois ela vai descobrir o que eu penso.- ela falou simplesmente.

Julien eu queria te fazer uma pergunta desde que formamos aquela teoria, mas não tive a chance.

Pois pergunte agora, quer melhor hora?

Por que eles querem tanto você no grupo deles porque eles te ameaçavam tanto?

O motivo ao certo eu ainda não sei, mas sei que eles estão procurando um grupo em especial.

É eu e o Remus também chegamos a esta conclusão. Você sabe que grupo é esse?

Isso eu ainda não sei, mas sei quem sabe.

O professor Dumbledore.

Exatamente. Mas um dos motivos deles quererem que eu me junte a eles é porque eu sei de uma coisa e eles não podem me matar porque pensam que eu posso fazer parte desse grupo.

É muita doideira... Mas nós temos que descobrir que grupo é esse! E o que você sabe Julien?

O que todo mundo já sabe, quem matou a família Scutellaro.

O Nicholas?

É, era eu que estava usando a lareira, se lerem no jornal vão ver que acharam resquicios de pó de flú. Eu estava brigando com o Nick porque ele estava atrasado e foi ai que eles chegaram.

Então você viu tudo!

Quase tudo o Nicholas me empurrou para para fora da lareira foi o tempo do meu pai chegar na casa deles para ver que estavam todos mortos. Eles não tinham muita chance...

Como você aguentou tudo isso?

Eu não aguentei e foi por isso que o Nicholas voltou, voltou para me ajudar.- falou com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate que os elfos não paravam de trazer- Pra mim ter certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele não era um fantasma era como se fosse um efigiu, uma imagem que não é nada bem ao certo. Eu não sei nada de onde ele estava e nem perguntei sabia que ele não poderia me contar...

Mas que tristeza...

Não é triste não Lily, eu fiquei muito feliz de vê-lo de novo, ver que ele estava bem, isso foi maravilhoso. Agora eu que vou para a pergunta que não quer calar, por que a senhorita terminou com o Tiago?

Porque ele estava me traindo.

Te traindo o Tiago? Mas ele te ama como ele te traiu?

Bem só foi uma vez.

Como aconteceu ou melhor por que?

Ele pensou que tinha me vistou no corredor beijando o Jeremhy.

Beijando o Jeremhy mas que mal gosto, um pirralho ele ta em qual ano? Segundo?

O caso é que estava fazendo respiração boca a boca naquela anta que fez o feitiço cabeça de bolha mas encheu de água e foi isso que ele viu.

Mas que burro e porque ele não joi tomar satisfações?

Eu não sei! Só sei que depois fui lá toda feliz contar pra ele que tinha ganho 50 pontos e vi ele se agarrando com uma garota.

Que mancada. E o que ele explicou?

Ele não me explicou nada, porque eu não deixei, mas o Sirius veio falar comigo e concordou que o Tiago era um panaca.

Pelo menos ele admite.

E então o que está acontecendo Pedro?

A Julien voltou a estudar aqui vamos ter um monte de aula com ela.

Que legal...

Ela disse que depois quer falar com você...

Comigo? Caramba ela vai querer me amaldiçoar por dez gerações...- Tiago comentou infeliz.

Nem tanto talvez só cinco..- Pedro tentou acalma-lo.

Então você realmente voltou.

Pois é, o frio não estava fazendo bem a minha pele.- falou com ares de modelo- Sabe não iria sair bem na foto.

Pois vai ter que enfrentar muitos mais problemas do que pele ressecada.

Pois podem vir todos, eu virei uma expert para resolver problemas.- falou rindo.

Acha que só por que passou alguns meses longe mudou alguma coisa?

Aqui eu sei que não mudou nada, sei que você não mudou que todos continuam o mesmo, mas eu evolui e posso dizer com certeza que seu Lord preferiria mil vezes a mim do que a você.- falou séria vendo a cara de Belatrix se contorcendo.

Ora sua...- falou erguendo a cabeça.

O que? Acha que vou sair correndo? Que vou lhe lançar um feitiço qualquer? Não, pode ir em frente.- falou abrindo a capa e mirando o coração- Mas se errar você morre.- falou serenamente.

Você não sabe o que diz sua idiota. Não sabe do que sou capaz!

Você é que não sabe o que faz Belatrix Black. - Julien falou simplesmente lhe virando as costas - Se quiser me acertar pelas costas, faça o serviço direito.

Julien! Onde você estava temos um monte de perguntas para fazer pra você e...

Hã? Me desculpem mas vocês sabem com quem está falando?

Como assim?

Essa aqui era a garota que até o ano passado vocês odiavam.

Ah isso é passado...

É mas eu gostaria muito que continuasse assim... Com licensa, TIAGO POTTER.

Ihhh... Oi Julien tudo bem?

O senhor estava se escondendo de mim? Pois não adianta nós temos que conversar.

Olha Julien se for para tentar me matar pode fazer logo isso e...

Não é nada disso, nós temos que conversar seriamente, sei que você é uma besta que não merece isso, mas vocês se amam de verdade e se alguma coisa não acontecer vocês nunca mas ficam juntos de novo...

Então você está do meu lado?

Estou do lado dos dois.- vamos temos que conversar.

E ai Sirius você ta legal?

Anh? Como assim, Aluado?

Sabe como é com a Julien de volta.

Ah, com certeza não vamos brigar tanto quanto antes, sabe como é estamos um pouco mais responsáveis. E sem contar que ela mudou muito depois que começou a namorar aquelezinho.

Pois eu acho que a Julien não esta mais com ele, mas isso não te interessa não é verdade? Bem está estudando para os NIENS?

Eles terminaram?

Pois é, ei eu tava com dúvida nessa parte das poções, vou aproveitar para esrudar com você.

Estudar? Ih não vai dar Remus porque eu marquei um encontro com uma gata do sexto ano da Lufa Lufa...

Então deixa o livro comigo...- falou ao ve-lo correr pela biblioteca- É esse dai não vai mudar nunca.

Estudando poções Remus? Posso estudar com você?

Claro Lily, vai ser ótimo assim você me ensina.

Eu te ensinar? Você deve está brincando né Remus... Estava conversando com o Sirius?

É.

Ele tava meio acabrunhado...

Mas já melhorou depois que contei que a Julien terminou com o namorado, eu sinceramente não sei qual é a dele...

Ora essa é a mesma coisa que rola entre você e a Annie uma enrolação só.

Não eu e a Annie somos apenas amigos.- Remus falou vermelho fazendo Lily rir.

Tão amigos quanto a Julien e o Sirius.

Ei vocês dois isso aqui é uma biblioteca! Silêncio.

Tudo bem madame Pince.

Passou uma semana onde os alunos estudavam muito para as provas que estavam próximas, Lily se esforçava para estudar e tentar esquecer Tiago o que não era nem um pouco fácil, enquanto isso Tiago tentava voltar a se aproximar dela em vão, Sirius passou a semana saindo com suas garotas favoritas e estudando com Remus, e Julien admitiu que precisava estudar e o fazia junto a Lily e assim o tempo ia passando sem eles perceberem.

Sabe se você não estivesse aqui eu não sei o que seria de mim, sabe por causa do Tiago.

Deixa isso pra lá, você ontem já tava se remoendo com isso, vai começar tudo de novo?

Não, não vou não.- Lily falou trsitonha.

Que bom.

Você ta com uma cara de desânimo July. Já faz uma semana que esta aqui e não parece a mesma.

Esta faltando alguma coisa.

Hum eu já falei com as meninas, jogamos snap como antes, tomei chá com o Hagrid, já conversei com os elfos, mas ta me dando uma sensação de vazio...

Deve ser fome, vamos comer que acaba o problema.- Lily falou rindo.

Eu já sei o que ta faltando pra mim me integrar novamente a essa escola! E não, não é comida.

E o que seria isso então?

Uma visita a Floresta Proibida! E você vai comigo, já faz tempo que você não vai lá, anos até!

Eu? Nem pensar, ta maluca? Nem voando. Já até me desacostumei a ir por lá, é capaz até de eu me perder.

Ah me acompanha Lily só dessa vez! Antes quando você parou o Severus ia comigo e agora? Por favor, por favorzinho, por mim!

Não.- Lily falou meio aterrorizada.

Vou começar a jogar umas coisas na sua cara, vou ter que lhe dizer tudo que já fiz por você...

Eu vou, mas só se for perto do penhasco lá tem uma vista incrivel!

Beleza então.

Olha acho que alguém perdeu um rato...- Lily falou rapidamente bendo o rato correr desesperado.

Ora deixa isso pra lá temos que planejar sua noite na floresta!- Julien falou guardando o material na bolsa.

Enquanto isso na torre da grifinória os marotos planejavam sua esplêndida e última noite de Lua Cheia.

Hoje é noite de lua cheia.- Pedro lembrou de repente.

Isso hoje a noite iremos nos animar um pouco acho que todos nós precisamos disso!- Tiago falou tentando se animar.

Sem contar que será a última vez que poderemos ir.- Sirius comentou.

Olha gente eu acho que...

Remus se você foi começar com o seu sermão de todo mês avisa, porque eu me jogo daquela janela bem ali.- Sirius falou apontando a janela do quarto.

Está bem, mas depois não digam que eu não avisei que é muito perigoso...

E que estamos errados por estar engando Dumbledore, que te deu tantas coisas...- os marotos disseram em unissono.

Bem pelo visto já sabem.

Como não saber? Já faz anos que ouvimos a mesma ladainha.

Gente eu vou lá embaixo pegar um livro de DCAT porque eu estou meio ferrado...

Meio? Pedro você tem que estudar com agente, senão você vai ficar completamente ferrado!- Remus falou.

O Remus tem razão Pedro, você ta muito fraco em DCAT. - Tiago lembrou.

Por isso mesmo eu vou lá embaixo pegr um livro. Aj e hoje agente vai ficar por onde? Nós poderiamos ir á no centro da floresta perto do penhasco... Já faz um tempão que agente não vai lá.  
É verdade, boa idéia Rabicho!

Até que enfiam eu te encontrei eu tenho que ir rápido.

Então fala rápido, descobriu alguma coisa que me interessa?- perguntou nervosa.

É acho que descobri tudo que você e que o nosso Lord precisava. Um encontro de todos eles que eu consegui armar.

Perfeito, é uma ótima desculpa pra mim provar quem é a melhor.

Se vingar? Mas, Belatrix eu não posso me envolver nisso, você sabe.

Como sempre ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Vamos diga o que vai acontecer que eu lhe digo o que tem que fazer.

Eles vão passear hoje a noite todos eles...

... Já a noite...

Bem não posso deixar de dizer que é interessante.

Você não tem noção dos animais legais que só saem a noite Lily.

Claro que tenho só vou reve-los. E ainda posso voar por ai despreucupada.

E eu posso até dar umas voltas, é tão bom esticar as patas...- Julien falou enquanto adentravam a Foresta proibida.- Que tal uma corrida até o penhasco?

Não sei agente veio meio tarde pra cá. Os meninos já estavam até dormindo.

Mas é a única hora que não tem ninguém vigiando Lily.

As garotas correram já transformadas em águia e uma pantera cortando a floresta mas pararam quando chegaram ao penhasco, viram uma cena aterrorizante, um lobisomem que sabiam que era Remus estava avançando em Tiago que estava desmaiado e um cachorro enorme negro tentando espantar Remus, as duas voltaram as suas formas normais.  
Lily viu e ficou desesperada com um grito preso na garganta e sem dizer uma palavra Lily se transformou como um anjo, toda de branco com um vestido longo em detalhes em dourado, seus cabelos pareciam mais vermelhos e mais longos até o pé, Julien ficou surpresa ao seu lado.

SAIA DE PERTO DELE!- Lily fez com que Remus voasse para longe e conseguiu fazer com que Tiago acordasse.

Eu morri?- perguntou ao ver Lily de perto, enquanto isso Julien tentava espantar o cachorro.

Se não morreu vai morrer agora.- Belatrix falou espantando todo mundo.

Esta cheio de comensais aqui...

De onde você saiu garoto?- Julien perguntou para Sirius espantada.

Então eu estava certo! Vamos sair daqui.- ouviram uma voz pastosa falar.

Mas o que está acontecendo?- Tiago perhuntou confuso se levantando.

É VOLDEMORT! CORRAM!- Lily informou nervosa.

Não, todos vocês vêm comigo.- Voldemort informou enconbrindo todos inclusive Remus com uma névoa negra.

Ei o que está acontecendo?- Sirius perguntou não enxergando nada a sua volta, mas a luz começou a dissipar e eles viram que não estavam mais na Floresta Proibida e muito menos em Hogwarts.

É você que eu quero!- Voldemort falou agarrando Lily pelo braço.

Pois vai ficar querendo! IMPEDIMENTA!- Tiago falou entrando na frente de Lily.

Não se preucupe eu sou profissional não vai doer nada.- enquanto isso um comensal falava.

Ah é? Mas eu sou amador e isso vai doer pra cacete. ESTUPEFAÇA!- Sirius falou com raiva o acertando em cheio na cabeça.

VERITAS!- Julien gritou tirando um comensal que ia atacar Sirius por trás.

Alguém viu o Pedro?- Sirius perguntou preucupado para Julien.

Num to vendo nem a mim quanto mais o Pedro cuidado, onde estam Lily e Tiago? E o Remus?

ALI! COM VOLDEMORT!- Sirius falou apontando para o grupo enquanto Remus espantava alguns comensais entre eles Belatrix.

CRUC...

TIAGO!- Lily gritou se jogando na frente dele e deixando Sirius e Julien desesperados.

MEU DEUS!- Julien gritou ao ver somente uma nuvem dourada, mas vendo que esta se dissipava, viram uma luz extrema sendo emitida por Lily, apareceu uma espada de ouro em sua mão onde ela conseguiu refletir o feitiço que voltou diretamente para um comensal que começou a se contorser de dor.

AGORA JÁ CHEGA!- ouviram uma voz forte e conhecida gritar.

É DUMBLEDORE!- alguém avisou.

Vamos Lord agora não é o momento certo, devemos esperar mas um pouco.

NÃO, NINGUÉM ME DIZ QUAL É MOMENTO QUE EU DEVO AGIR! - Voldemort falou furioso.

Mas mestre.- falou apontando para Dumbledore e um grupo de aurores.

Eu sei quando é a hora Belatrix e se eu precisar que me avisem eu pergunto.- falou desaparecendo junto com ela entre a fumaça.

PROFESSOR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?- Sirius perguntava confuso enquanto um filete de sangue escorria de sua cabeça.

Ele foi embora...- Julien falou amarrando uma tira da blusa no braço machucado.- Estão todos bem?- perguntou arrancando mais um pedaço da blusa e protegendo o machucado de Sirius.

Obrigado... Mas alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa?- Sirius perguntou ignorando os aurores que agiam rapidamente prendendo os comensais.

Para mim bastaria saber onde estamos...- Julien falou observando a sua volta.

Já vou explicar mas vamos para escola antes.- falou vendo Lily encolhida e assustada enquanto Tiago olhando como hipnotisado para ela.- Todos nós.

Professor a Lily está bem?- Tiago perguntou receoso.

Tenho certeza que sim...- ele falou sorrindo gentilmente.

Vamos Lily...- Sirius e Julien falaram ajudando ela a se levantar.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts mais exatamente na sala do professor Dumbledore, Lily já estava normal com as vestes que tinha ido a floresta proibida na noite anterior apenas ainda com os cabelos até o pé, mas não se sentia como antes, isso se ainda fosse possivel, ninguém ali conseguia esquecer o que estava acontecendo até mesmo Remus estava ali, afinal já era de manhã os efeitos da Lua já havia passado ele estava arrasado mais tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

Vamos sentem-se pro favor.

Mas professor, o que...

Vamos Tiago senta.- Lily pediu.

Eu não sei se deveria estar contando isto para todos vocês, mas já esta mais do que claro que um de você faz parte...

Do grupo! Mas que grupo é esse professor?

Sentem-se por favor e me escutem com atenção todo vocês.

Como nosso Universo é sábio eu penso... Poderes extraordinários chegaram no mundo bruxo para acabar com a tentativa de estabelecer o mal que vai dizimar o mundo. Esses poderes serão destinados a quatro bruxos poderosos, que vão impedir a desgraça e se necessario iram matar para atingir tal objetivo,seus entes queridos podem morrer mas somente fara com que seus poderes aumentem. Os poderes são divididos em:

O Guardião: que tem espantosa sorte, habilidade e força, nunca desiste de seus objetivos e pode realizar tres desejos aos outros três guerreiros, o guardião tem em seu poder o livro, que possui desconhecidos poderes e feitiços ;

O Profeta: Uma grande velocidade, leveza e força fazem parte do profeta, pode prever o futuro e tem em seu poder o espelho em que tudo podera ver, o profeta é aquele que não gosta do que faz, mas sabe que é necessária sua presença, mesmo que tenha que magoar alguém não deixara de fazer o que tem que fazer;

O Guerreiro de Deus: Tem o poder supremo, força, habilidade com a varinha, é exremamente bom mas se necessario é extremamente mal. E é o líder e somente ele pode acabar com o mal.

O Protetor: Tem o dever de proteger todos os guerreiros, é amavel e gosta de ajudar. Tem grande habilidade com Defesa contra a arte das Trevas.  
Somente os perfeitos bruxos que não querem este poder para o mal, ganancia ou causa propria receberam estes dons, os jovens vão se manter sempre pertos e os poderes seram fatais contra aquele que não deve ser nomeado. Você sabe o que tem que fazer meu filho.- falou desfalecendo.

Quer dizer que somos nós?

Não quero dizer eu um de vocês faz parte do grupo.

Sou eu não é verdade professor?

Exatamente é você Lily. Se lembra quando me disse que alguma coisa te mandava voltar para Hogwarts Julien?

Como se fosse ontem. A idéia não me saia da cabeça.

Pois provavelmente Lily, estava te chamando, estava te evocando de volta para Hogwarts é por isso que a idéia não saia de sua cabeça.

Toda noite, eu pedia para você voltar...- Lily falou encolhida.

Mas e os outros professor quem são?- Sirius perguntou curioso.

Os outros viram em outras épocas e agora o dever de vocês e principalmente o seu Lily é proteger os escolhidos você é a protetora. Este mito já foi confirmado e já sabemos quem serão os outros escolhidos. Pelo menos dois deles já sabemos quem vão ser.

E quem são professor?

Ah isso os senhores só poderão ficar sabendo futuramente.- falou olhando fixamente para Pedro.- Mas tenho que dizer todos vocês tem papéis importantes e todos tem o dever de guardar segredo do que foi dito hoje. Segredo total e para sempre é uma grande responsabilidade.

Por que manter a responsabilidade nos ombros de quatro adolescente?- Lily perguntou triste.

Por que o que acontecer no futuro depende de vocês, somente de vocês.- falou olhando para os quatro.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Julien o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sou uma aberração?

Nada, minha querida você esta igual a antes a única diferença é que agora sabemos demais.

E se lembra que era tudo que nós queriamos? Descobrir o que estava acontecendo?

Vamos dormir, assim podemos viver um pouco num mundo perfeito dos sonhos.

Creio que lá é o único lugar que eu estou segura agora.

Então foi muito bom nós termos aula de oclumancia...

Não é hora de brincadeiras.

Mas eu não estou brincando, nesse momento se não sobessemos isso, nem nossos sonhos seriam seguros...

Você sabia disso tudo, July? Sabia o que ia acontecer?

----------------------

Caramba acabei de escrever esse capítulo correndo hoje para postar, o fato é que quero colocar toda a fic no ar antes das minhas provas finais começarem... E ainda faltam três capítulos sempre fico triste quando uma fic esta acabando. Mas eu adorei escrever os próximos capítulos, não percam, estão lindos!  
Ah e está vindo ai uma fic de comédia muito boa! Esperem e confiram : " Vida Principesca "

Um agradecimento especial para Deh, gosto muito de ler sobre as opniões das pessoas que lêem a minha fic, agradeço de coração!

Beijos, aperto de mão e afins Vampira Black

---------------------- 


	26. As provas Finais

Capítulo 26: As provas Finais

Tiago, Remus, Sirius, Julien e Lily voltaram para a torre sem conseguir emitir uma palavra inteligível, tudo parecia surreal demais. Não podiam acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Já era de manhã, mas estavam elétricos parecia que tinham tomado uma ducha de água fria no meio do sono, não sabiam se queriam dormir ou falar no que tinha acabado de acontecer e Sirius foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa quando chegaram à torre.

Nossa eu to tremendo até agora, mas que merda foi essa que agente se enfiou.- Sirius perguntou confuso passando a mão no curativo que Julien havia feito em sua cabeça.

Eu falei, eu disse que vocês não deveriam ter ido lá...- Remus falou nervoso.- É tudo culpa minha... Eu devia ter ficado trancafiado naquela casa.

Vamos Remus isso não é sua culpa e sem contar que você tem que ir para a ala hospitalar.- Tiago disse.

Pelo menos não conseguiram levar o Pedro também...- Remus falou se levantando.

O que vocês duas estavam fazendo lá?- Tiago perguntou ainda nervoso.

A mesma coisa que vocês, nos divertindo... Precisa de ajuda Remus?- Julien perguntou enquanto o via andando devagar.

Não obrigado...

Lily você esta bem?- Tiago perguntou com uma vontade enorme de abraça-la.

Não. É muita loucura pra minha cabeça, como pode as coisas mudarem tão rápido? O que foi que aconteceu hoje?

Eu sempre disse que você era protetora demais, não era normal... Vamos se anime, pense que pode quebrar sua varinha e que você pode fazer o que quiser.

A única coisa que eu quero agora é ir dormir.

Então vamos e eu vou cortar o seu cabelo... Boa noite garotos ou bom dia sei lá...- falou cansada- Só espero que nos liberem das aulas hoje...

Vamos Tiago nós também temos que dormir.

Você acha que ela está bem?

Se não está vai ficar, vamos a Julien conversa com ela.

Julien começou a pentear devagar os longos cabelos de Lily, tinha que corta-los antes que as outras meninas acordassem, foi penteando e cortando ao mesmo tempo com muito cuidado, Lily parecia que iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento e se ela começasse Julien choraria junto com ela. Não sabia nem como ela mesma ainda estava se agüentando.

Julien o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sou uma aberração?- Lily perguntou com os olhos cheios de água.

Nada, minha querida você esta igual a antes a única diferença é que agora sabemos demais.- falou acabando de cortar e impando os fios vermelhos do chão.

E se lembra que era tudo que nós queriamos? Descobrir o que estava acontecendo?

Vamos dormir, assim podemos viver um pouco num mundo perfeito dos sonhos.

Creio que lá é o único lugar que eu estou segura agora.

Então foi muito bom nós termos aula de oclumância...

Não é hora de brincadeiras Julien.

Mas eu não estou brincando, nesse momento se não soubessemos isso, nem nossos sonhos seriam seguros...

Você sabia disso tudo, July? Sabia o que ia acontecer?

Ora meus avós me contavam essa história quando eu era pequena, mas eu nunca desconfiei que fosse verdade, nem muito menos que você era um deles...

E o que eu faço agora? O que eu devo fazer quando terminar Hogwarts isso muda alguma coisa?

Lily para de pensar tão longe porque não pensa no nosso baile de formatura já está chegando, vamos pense que seu pai vai estar aqui, que você vai vestir uma roupa linda e que vai se despedir do castelo.

E você?

Você sabe os conceitos que eu tenho de bailes, são todo motivos hipócritas para nos fazer gastar dinheiro e enlouquecer...

Pois eu acho que cale a pena gastar dinheiro e enlouquecer pelo nosso baile formatura. Você deveria pensar nisso, afinal não é uma coisa que você vai poder fazer quando quiser.

Olha Lily é uma bobagem.

Uma bobagem que pode representar muito para sua família, não pelo fato de você ser modelo ou qualquer coisa do gênero e sim para mostrar que você está feliz e que esta finalmente se formando.

Está bem Lily, se alguém legal me convidar eu penso a respeito.

Ótimo com certeza você vai ter muitas escolhas!- Lily falou tentando se animar.

Isso não me deixa nem um pouco feliz. Vamos dormir Lily e quem sabe, talvez assim pensemos em coisas boas, como bolos de chocolates e beijos apaixonados, que tal?

Eu fico com os bolos de chocolate...- Lily falou meio deprimida.

Enquanto isso Sirius e Tiago pararam pensativos no meio do quarto e olhavam para Pedro que dormia tranquilamente e pensavam que sorte que ele tinha de ter conseguido escapar da névoa negra que os tinham levado para outro lugar.

Será que ela vai ter que conviver para sempre com isso?

Muito provavelmente Pontas, mas um dia ela acaba se acostumando afina é o que ela sempre quis, proteger as pessoas. Mas eu não sei porque eu sinto que o professor Dumbledore ainda está escondendo algo de nós.

Eu também tive essa impressão, mas não falei nada por causa da Lily. Imagina como ela vai viver quando sair daqui? Sempre assustada pensando que Voldemort esta atrás dela.

Ainda mais no mundo trouxa sem segurança nenhuma.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso! A Lily vai voltar para o mundo trouxa, como nós vamos ficar?

Eu acho que por ela meu caro Pontas esse nós já não existe mais. 

Mas eu não posso ficar longe dela! E quem vai protege-la, somente eu posso fazer isso! Nós, só nós quatro sabemos de tudo!

Será que a Lily vai aceitar essa ajuda? Ou melhor será que ela precisa dessa ajuda ou é você que precisa dela Tiago?

Eu acho que ambos...- Tiago falou deprimido.

Vamos dormir meu amigo apaixonado, dormir para sonharmos com um mundo melhor... E quem sabe acordar com animo para estudar.

Deu tudo errado mestre?

Se você ainda não se deu conta disso sozinha, creio que não é inteligente o bastante para estar do meu lado.

Será que ainda assim não tem como fazer ela mudar de lado?

Com Dumbledore no pescoço dela?- Lúcius perguntou furioso- Se os amigos dela não fossem tão idiotas tudo estaria perfeito.

Vamos me deixem sozinho, eu preciso pensar. AGORA!

Lily conseguiu ter um sonho tão tranquilo como não tinha a muito tempo, Julien apenas cochilava para ver se sua amiga estava segura, Lily parecia que sabia que seu sono estava sendo velado, não só por Julien como por Sirius, Remus e Tiago que olhavam por ela do outro quarto.

E então estamos melhor agora?

Eu não sei você, mas eu estou com o corpo mole e cheia de fome...

Então estamos iguais...- Julien afirmou.- Ah eu bem sei de um ritual que da sorte, pode te animar.

É mesmo? E qual é?

Bem é para testar a coragem, você te que dar um beijo quase de ponta cabeça numa pedra que esta a alguns quilometros de altura do chão, que esta localizada em um castelo na Irlanda...

Bem creio que isso não vai me ajudar muito considerando onde estamos.-Lily falou pensativa.

Mesmo eu estando lá não fiz isso, em primeiro lugar é nojento todo mundo beija no mesmo lugar e outra a altura não é pouca não...- Julien falou enfiando o casaco na cabeça- Estou pronta!

Não vai nem pentear os cabelos?

Pra que? Isso vai me impedir de comer?

Bem vaio peo menos manter ele longe do prato...

Pronto, problema resolvido.- falou fazendo um coque- Vamos Lily eu to com fome.  
...

Olá garotas! Não assistiram aula hoje por que?- Narcisa perguntou abraçando Lily.

Perdemos muita coisa?

O professor Mac Lane não apareceu por hoje, parece que foi demitido...- Joaenne falou rindo.- Até que enfim o cara era péssimo professor. - Julien e Lily se entre olharam tinham certeza que ele também havia sido preso por ser um comensal.

É verdade era mais do que hora de despedirem ele...- Lily falou.

Mas mudando totalmente de assunto Julien Woodard o que é isso não tem mais nenhum segundo para as suas amigas?

O que é isso ciúmes?

Nem paramos para conversar decentemente nenhuma vez desde que jogamos snap e sabe como é temos que combinar todas as coisas do casamento.

É verdade! Cisa você vai casar!

Já escolheu os nossos vestidos?

Não é um problema sério eu tava pensado em azul, mas essa cor não combina com a Lily e verde não combina com a Joaenne e preto não pode ser...

Agente não vai ficar discutindo por cores de vestidos não né?

Desculpa, mas com os NIENS estão muito pertos estou estudando bastante e não tive tempo de ver essas coisas com vocês antes...

Estamos brincando, nós também estamos estudando muito por isso não viemos falar sobre isso com você antes...- Lily falou chutando Julien.

Pois é, pensei que essa prova fosse um pouquinho mais fácil, mas parece que vão escaupelar agente tanto nos NIENS quanto para uma preparação de um casamento.

E depois da Cisa é a Jo que casa!

Pois é, acho que nós Corvinais casamos cedo.

E você Lily ainda está brigada com o Tiago?

E parecem que não vão voltar tão cedo. Também ele pisou na bola bonito...

Vamos falar de assuntos mais felizes, eu achei o vestido perfeito para formatura.

Isso lá é assunto feliz?

Nossa eu acordei com uma fome, acho que podia comer um dragão inteiro!- Tiago comentou.

Eu to com fome de cachorro louco...- Sirius falou rindo.

Garotos! O que aconteceu? Nem foram assistir aula hoje...- Pedro perguntou confuso.

O professor Vector reclamou muito?

Para falar a verdade Tiago ninguém falou nada, era como se vocês nem existissem nem vocês nem Lily e Julien.

Pelo menos não perdemos pontos.- Tiago falava enquanto Sirius concordava com a cabeça.

O que aconteceu ontem a noite? Eu me perdi de vocês e quando eu cheguei no penhasco vocês não estavam mais lá.

Ah essa é uma longa história Pedro...- Sirius falou com pesar.

Passou uma semana entre revisões, depressões, desespero pela aproximidade dos NIENS, os alunos do sétimo ano não sabiam se estudavam ou desmaiavam de nervoso. Julien ajudava Lily a superar a breve depressão e problemas com identidade e estudavam ao mesmo tempo. Tiago tentava encontrar um jeito de voltar com Julien e junto com Sirius e Remus estudavam e ajudavam Pedro com as matérias que este não sabia. Até que chegou o dia os NIENS começaram.

Hum Lily, você sabe qual o tamanho da envergadura do rabo de um pufoso?

Que? Ah a questão 37 da prova de Trato de criaturas mágicas creio que são 28 centimetros...- Lily falou tentando se lembrar do que tinha colocado na prova.

Droga eu coloquei 29 tenho que confirmar isso no livro, será que no Animais fantásticos tem?

Não, acho que só no livro que o professor usa, mas porque você esta preocupada com isso July? Nós revisamos tudo ontem e até agora eu achei que essa vai ser prova mais fácil.

Ah com isso eu concordo totalmente, com certeza durante a prova de poções agente vai sair de lá envenenada...

Por falar em veneno eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer.- Lily falou sorridente.

E o que seria? Se for para fazer revisão da prova de ontem de runas antigas já vou dizendo que não.

Não é nada disso é para ir à Hogsmeade comigo o Sirius e o Tiago.

Não.- Julien falou seca sem desculpas.

July vamos por favor é nosso último passeio do resto de nossas vidas. Temos que comemorar o término das nossas provas!- Lily falou.

Mas nossas provas ainda não terminaram, temos que estudar e muito as provas mais dificeis agente ainda não fez!

Você entendeu o que eu to falando. Você sabe que o passeio é só depois das provas.

Por favor é uma ida a Hogsmeade, poderemos ir lá quando quiser...

Não como estudantes de Hogwarts e sem contar que vai estar vazio só vai ter alunos do sétimo ano por lá.

O que ir com Sirius Black a Hogsmeade só me pagando Lily sinto muito.

Então fala o que você quer?

Ta falando sério?

Claro.

Eu quero que ele pague tudo o que eu quiser lá! Ele vai ficar fulo da vida!

Eu vou falar com ele... Sabe ele se mostrou muito interessado!

Até parece, com certeza ele ta querendo alguma coisa tipo que eu apresente alguma modelo pra ele ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Vocês acabam casando!

Desde quando você me azara assim Lily? Pensei que fosse minha amiga.

Você sabe que eu não quero sair sozinha com o Tiago...

Então por que aceitou?

Porque ele disse que não era um encontro e que o Sirius ia também.

Não vê que é uma desculpa barata Lily?

Então o que é que eu faço?

Diz pra ele que só vai se o Remus e o Pedro também for, sabe como é se eu e o Sirius começarmos a brigar terá alguém para não deixar vocês sozinhos, dai é só você se cuidar para eles não escaparem.

Quer saber eu não vou com ele não.

Não? Por que não?- Julien perguntou confusa.

Porque eu vou com você, a Narcisa e a Joaenne vale muito mais a pena do que ir com aquele paspalho.

Você é quem sabe.- Julien disse querendo se esganar por dentro.

Mas aquela idéia de revisar é uma boa!

Ah sai dessa vida Lily...

Vamos voltar então para a revisão de defesa?

Lily? Eu to com fome, com sede e cansada, fiz uma prova super difícil e quero descansar!

Te dou meia hora pra comer e voltar...- Lily falou apontando para o relógio dourado.

Beleza!- Julien falou pulando da cadeira.

Você estragou tudo em Julien.

E tu acha que ela não ia desconfiar se eu aceitasse ir com vocês assim numa boa? "Oh Lily é claro que eu adoraria?" Cai na real!

É verdade a Julien tem razão nessa parte Tiago.

Então o que eu faço agora?

Não tenho a mínima idéia.- Julien faou emburrada.

Pois eu tenho!- Sirius falou animado.- Convide ela para o baile, duvido que ela esteja pensando em ir com outra pessoa.

Acho que o Black tem razão Tiago.

Se eu levar um fora a culpa é de vocês...

Por favor né Tiago ela aceitou até ir a Hogsmeade com você, sem contar queem um baile tem muito mais gente aglomerada...

O Remus tem razão, mas me desculpe minha gente mas tenho que ir comer algo rápido porque só tenho mais quinze minutos...

Espera Julien que eu vou revisar com vocês...

E nós vamos estudar sozinhos?

Se eu levar todos vocês a Lily me mata, que tal irem aparecendo aos poucos acho que assim ela não desconfia, eu acho...

É podemos tentar isso.

Todos conseguiram estudar juntos na paz do senhor e conseguiram até marcar para estudar no dia seguinte após a prova, estudaram até a noite cair até chegar ao ponto que não conseguiiam diferenciar uma letra a de um z, finalmente desistiram e foram jantar e dormir sabiam que no dia seguinte iam ter a prova mais dura de todos os tempos.  
Gente essa prova de DCAT hoje foi o que? - Lily perguntou preocupada.

Bem, considerando, o que vamos ter que enfrentar quando sair daqui, acho que foi bem relevante.- Julien comentou pensativa.

É verdade se formos parar para pensar assim, mas creio que Voldemort não vaicolocar uma esfinge para nos atacar, vai?- Sirius perguntou risonho.

Eu até agora não sei como sai vivo por aquela esfinge e o dementador...

Você se atrapalhou Pedro? Caramba, mas Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é uma das matérias mais importantes que nós temos, acho que é requerimento de quase todas as profissões.

Pois é Tiago, mas não tem problema eu ainda não sei que carreira seguir, mas com certeza não quero ser um auror.

Você ainda não sabe o que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?- Remus perguntou surpreso.

Vai ficar trancafiado em casa sem fazer nada? Sem trabalhar?- Tiago perguntou surpreso.

Não, eu posso trabalhar uns tempos com o meu pai. Não faz muita diferença, mas como vocês se sairam na prova de hoje?

Eu achei a prova escrita muito mais difícil que a prática...- Sirius falou- Só de lembrar me arrepio todo.

Ah mais a parte de lobisomens estava mole!- Tiago falou rindo.

É verdade até as provas de feitiços escrita tava mais fácil que a de DCAT...- Julien disse se lembrando da prova de dois dias antes.

Sinceramente eu também achei que eles não iam se fixar tanto na teoria.- Lily falou.

Gente nós temos que parar de se preucupar com a prova que nós já fizemos e começar a fazer uma revisão pra prova de amanhã é poções! E bem devido aos últimos acontecimentos ficamos sem nosso professor de poções, quem aplica a prova é o Ministério imagina a matéria que agente perdeu.

Não perdemos quase nada se formos considerar que só foi suas aulas que agente perdeu e ele só estava fazendo revisão Lily não se preucupe.

Vou parar de me preocupar quando receber os resultados.

O resultado vai sair quando?

Sai na semana que os alunos estiverem indo embora.

É verdade tinha me esquecido que os alunos mais novo vão embora e agente fica.

Nada de pirralhos na nossa formatura beleza!

Mas lembra que agente era doido para ir na formatura dos mais velhos?

Vocês queriam? Que engraçado.

A as formaturas pareciam que eram cheias de hatas mais velhas e muita farra.

A festa é cheia de pessoas mais velhas e tem farra, mas você fica pelo menos três horas sentado ouvindo um discurso chatissimo, e depois chamar os oradores de cada turma e depois todos os alunos para entregar o diploma é um horror.

I falando nisso quem vai ser o nosso orador?

As meninas estavam pensando em chamar o Sirius.

Eu? Mas por que?

E para oradora me chamaram mas eu recusei, já que os oradores tem que dançar no baile e como todos sabem eu não vou no baile.

Nem falo mais nada...

E então quem vai ser a oradora?

Perai eu não aceitei!

E quem vai no seu lugar então? Para de graça Sirius...

A oradora vai ser a Jia.

Então ela que vai ser a minha acompanhante? Ih.

Não vocês vão apresentar um dos grupos que vão cantar e não tem ir obrigatoriamente junto o esperto.

Mas não é com isso que agente tem que se preocupar agora e sim com as provas.

É verdade a prova de transfiguração é amanhã e deve vir matando...

Não pra gente afinal transfiguração é mole.- Sirius falou maroto.

Mas vocês não podem aparecer em forma de animais para os caras do Ministério!

E por que não?- Pedro perguntou tristemente.

Que idéia é essa Pedro? Pra se transformar em animago tem um monte de regulamento e coisas mais se descobrem que agente fez isso no colégio sem inspeção e com um livro da área reservada estamos iteralmente ferrados.- Tiago explicou.

Exatamente isso.- Lily concordou.- Nenhum aluno metido a besta pode sair fazendo coisas para impressionar o pessoal dos NIENS, se essas coisas não forem permitidas para nós meros formandos.

Para um aluno ser animago é necessário ter aulas particulares com observancia do Ministério e ainda assim tem que fazer muitas provas e mesmo depois de ter passado ninguém pode saber que você é um animago, nem mesmo é feito o registro.

Como você sabe disso tudo Julien?

Ah porque meu avô conseguiu se transfigurar com uns treze anos, ele é um texugo sabe...

Hum... - os meninos falaram sem acreditar muito.

Ah, as provas terminaram que felicidade!- Lily falou feliz.

E para comemorar vou tomar um bom e loooooongo banho de espuma!

Posso te acompanhar?

É claro que sim, é só você se enfiar na sua banheira que eu me enfio na minha.- Julien falou lhe estirando a língua e subindo as escadas correndo.

Chata, mas a idéia é muito boa, vou tomat banho também, tchau minha gente.- Sirius falou rindo.

Eu vou falar com a Annie, ela esta me esperando perto do lago, parece que ela ficou com umas dúvidas com a última prova...- Remus falou vermelho.

Ta bom fingimos que acreditamos.- Tiago9 falou rindo e viu Remus sair do salão comunal junto com Pedro.- E ai está mais animada?

Pode se dizer que na medida do possivel sim, considerando que ás provas terminaram hoje e não sei se me sai do jeito que eu queria considerando os útimos acontecimentos.

É claro que você passou, todos nós passamos Lily. E por causa disso vim te pedir uma coisa.

E o que seria?- pergutou cautelosa.

Lily você aceita ir ao baile comigo?

Tiago você pensa que só por causa das coisas que aconteceram está tudo bem entre nós?

Eu te amo, você sabe disso.

Isso não muda o que você fez.

E o que eu fiz não muda o que você sente por mim.

Isso é verdade...

Então?

Tiago eu não consigo aceitar uma traição principalmente por um motivo tão bobo... Eu nunca ia conseguir ser sua namorada de novo.

Não estou pedindo para ser minha namorada e sim para ser minha companhia no baile. Você pode aceitar isso?

É isso eu acho que posso.- Lily falou apreensiva.

Ótimo!- Tiago falou animado e Lily ficou se xingando mentalmente enquanto via o moreno sair feliz da vida.

Enquanto isso seus amigos esperavam nervosos em seu quarto a resposta que Lily havi dado, se fosse um sim Tiago poderia ter pelo menos esperança de alguma coisa e se animaram muito ao vê-lo entrar sorridente e se jogar na cama feliz.

E ai o que ela falou?- Remus perguntou animado.

Ela aceitou a voltar a namorar como você?- Pedro perguntou ansioso.

Não, mas nós vamos ao baile de formatura juntos.

Só isso?- Julien perguntou desdenhosa.- Grandes coisas...

Então voltaram a namorar?- Sirius perguntou tentando se segurar para não esganar Julien.

Ela disse que não quer mais ser minha namorada que não suportaria ser minha namorada de novo...

Ih que barra em Tiago, sinto muito mesmo.- Sirius falou.

Eu não acho, quem disse que eu quero ela como namorada?- ele perguntou simplesmente.

Não?- perguntaram todos juntos surpresos.

Não. Mas vou precisar muito da ajuda de vocês.- Tiago falou sorrindo marotamente.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

Por favor licensa.- Tiago pediu e todos respeitaram, Sirius, Remus, Pedro e Julien não se aguentavam de tanta ansiedade enquanto Lily olhava para ele confusa.

O que ele está fazendo lá encima.

Vem com a gente Lily.- Julien falou feliz enquanto os meninos iam abrinado o caminho até a frente do palco onde Julien posicionou Lily.

Eu estou aqui nesta noite para tentar emitir todo o amor que sinto por você Lilian Evans, mas infelizmente acabei de descobrir que todo o som do universo não é o suficiente para eu conseguir expressar o meu amor. E com todo esse amor me brotou uma dúvida no coração, como eu vou conseguir passar tanto tempo longe de você? Longe da sua beleza, longe da sua doçura, vi que não posso que não tenho forças para isso.

Meu Deus o que ele está fazendo?

Lily... Cala a boca e presta atenção.- Sirius falou carinhoso.

E por causa desta conclusão em que eu cheguei tenho que lhe fazer uma pergunta.- falou descendo do palco e se ajoelhando diante dela- Lilian Evans você quer se casar comigo?

¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨¨

Tive que acrescentar um capítulo senão isso ia ficar muito estranho ia pular as provas... Então agora sim oficialmente faltam apenas mais três capítulos para esta fic terminar, espero que estejam gostando de ler da mesma forma que eu estou gostando de escreve-la.

Um beijo em especial para DeH e gosto muito de saber que esta lendo minha fic e está gostando, a fic atrasou já que meu teclado ficou bixado e demorou dois dias para comprar um novo, a preguiça é uma coisa muito feia...

Novamente creio que no mês que vem fic nova por ai! Já está quase toda pronta e espero que vocês gostem o nome vai ser "Vida Principesca" e é um fic de comédia que estou gostando muito de escrever consegui passar para Hogwarts o livro "O Diário da Princesa.  
Beijos Vampira Black

¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨-¨¨¨¨ 


	27. O Útimo Baile

Capítulo 27: O último baile

Depois da semana de prova os alunos só queriam saber de descansar, dormir ou no máximo mecher preguiçosamente nos tentáculos da Lula Gigante enquanto tomavam um grande copo de cerveja amanteigada e se jogar na grama verde e era nesse estado de estorpor que se encontrava, Lily, Julien, Remus, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, todos só queriam saber de descansar e refrescar o corpo com grandes goles de um suco qualquer.

E ai Lily vai ter muito trabalho para a formatura?- Joaenne perguntou curiosa.

Eu quero que nossa formatura seja a melhor de todas... Com certeza vai dar muito trabalho.- Narcisa falou pensativa- A do Lúcius foi maravilhosa, eu fui sabe...

Pois eu e os outros monitores é quem vamos ter que trabalhar muito, sem contar os professores né, a professora Minerva pediu para fazer um jornal extraordinário para poder divulgar as coisas da formatura e sabe como é o Lúcius terminou, a Julien não faz mais parte do jornal o trabalho duplicou pra todo mundo...

Mas, se você precisar de ajuda você sabe que pode contar com agente.- Joaenne falou solicita.

E é você que vai ajudar a decorar o salão principal?- Narcisa perguntou interessada.

Também, os professores formaram uma comissão para enfeitar o salão, vai ser eu a July, o Lucca, a Jia, e alguns outros da sonserina e Lufa Lufa...

Ah e Lily você não pode esquecer do meu casamento, vai ser daqui a dois meses...

Pode deixar eu não esqueci Cisa afinal eu sou uma das madrinhas não é verdade?

Claro que é verdade!- Narcisa falou tentando em vão se levantar do chão e Joaenne e Lily cairam na risada.

Enquanto isso na torre da grifinória mais exatamente jogados em cima do sofá...

Hum depois de amanhã já é a formatura?- Sirius perguntou com os olhos fechados jogado no sofá com a cabeça em cima de Julien.

Que depois de amanhã Sirius, ainda nem mesmo chegou nossos resultados.- ela falava enquanto lia uma série de gibis que estava sendo acumulados em cima da barriga do garoto.

Tinha me esquecido deles.

Quis se esquecer?

Provavelmente, considerando como eu me sai ou no que eu estava pensando...

E em que você estava pensando?- Julien perguntou finalmente retirando os olhos da revista desde que ele tinha deitado ali.

Você não consegue advinhar?- ele perguntou maroto.

Sirius? Posso dar uma palavrinha com você por um instante?- Jia perguntou melosa.

Garotas não me deixam em paz um minuto...- Sirius falou rindo.

Era exatamente nisso que eu ia falar que você estava pensando.

No que ficar em paz?

Não, em garotas.- ela falou rindo en quanto o via rir jogando seus cabelos negros para trás e ir na direção de Jia.

Já no quarto dos garotos entretido com o teto...

O Remus são que horas?

Sei lá... Acho que acumulei muitas horas de sono estudando pra essa prova não tenho a mínima vontade de sair da cama.

Então somo dois aluado, a única coisa que tenho vontade de fazer é de tomar uns dez litros de sorvete ou quem sabe uns quinze.- Tiago falou pensativo.

Tive uma ótima idéia vou me afundar na banheira dos monitores e só vou sair de lá quendo não sentir mais meus dedos.

Não tenho força de vontade nem mesmo para levantar para ir até a banheira, quantos graus esta fazendo uns 50?

Não acho que uns 35° o suficiente para nos matar de calor.- Remus falou se levantando da cama.

Será que se eu começar a implorar agora um elfo traz algo gelado pra mim?

Tenta a sorte ou vai até a cozinha.- Remus falou rindo.

Vou acordar o Pedro para ele ir buscar pra mim.

Quando chegar aqui só vai ter cinco dos seus dez quilos de sorvete...

O que é isso eu te deixei ai de tarde lendo e você continua na mesma posição?

Na verdade eu fui no banheiro...- Julien explicou sem tirar os olhos dos gibis.

Nem comeu nada?- Lily perguntou empilhando os gibis de Julien que tinha a sua altura.- Você parece uma criança...

O Remus trouxe pra mim um prato de biscoitos e um copo de chá gelado. Ah e eu também levantei para ir no banheiro, já te disse isso?

Eu não acredito nisso você é muito cara de pau, eu estava com as meninas e você não quis ir para perder o dia todo aqui nessa torre.

Sair do salão comunal hoje? Nem pensar ainda mais hoje que a pirralhada não ta aqui. Isso aqui ta numa paz total, nunca pensei que ia poder sentir isso.

Então você perdeu Hogsmeade, lá tava vazio podiamos fazer o que quizessemos, a madame Rosmerta nos deu até umas mini tortinhas de abóbora de graça!

Pois sábado eu estava muito bem dormindo feito um anjinho.

É incrivel, não sei como conseguiu ser modelo adora uma vida mansa.- Lily falou arrancanda a revista da mão da amiga.

É porque eles me tiravam das aulas para poder fotografar...- Julien falou dando de ombros.

Mas que safada ainda admite.

Quem é safada?- Sirius perguntou interessado.

Não sei, mas sei que você é um safado, me disse que faria uma massagem nos pés e até agora nada.

O Sirius ia te fazer uma massagem nos pés? Eu to ficando louca ou entrei num mundo paralelo?

Pois é a Julien me deixou me jogar em cima dela no sofá.

O que? É esse não é o mundo em que eu vivo...

Ele deitou a cabeça em cima de mim.- Julien explicou.

Ah ta, agora ta melhor explicado ...

Pois é e até agora nada, eu sempre quis receber massagem nos pés...

Seu namorado que tinha que fazer isso.

Mas eu não tenho namorado e você é um safado que se mandou com a Jia e não fez minha massagem. Petrificus Tottalis!

Ah não Julien para com isso...- Sirius falou entredentes.

Ah como eu me divirto, vamos jantar Lily?- Julien perguntando e estalando todos os ossos.

Só se for agora...- Lily falou rindo olhando com pena para Sirius.- Espera um dos seus amigos descerem...

O que?- Sirius perguntou tentando fazer cara de clemencia.

Tchau!

Puxa Woodard pensei que essa nossa fase tinha passado.- Sirius falou se sentando ao lado dela na mesa do salão principal.

E passou, mas foi pra relembrar tempos felizes sabe como é, são nosso últimos dias na escola me faz relembrar essas coisas.

Pois eu preferiria não lembra-los, foi muita sorte o Remus estar passando na hora.

É verdade eu só subi porque fui ver se o Tiago tinha tomado vergonha na cara e tinha levantado da cama...

E levantou?

Sim, só não sei onde ele está.

Deve estar se agarrando com alguma garota por ai...- Lily falou com raiva.

É mais provável ele ter ido ao banheiro...- Remus falou tentando amenizar as coisas.

Remus como você ta cheiroso;;;- Julien falou cheirando o pescoço enquanto o via ficar vermelho.

Lily sinceramente eu não sei como você ainda pensa assim dele.- Sirius falou tentando compreender.- E você pare com a indecencia Woodard...

Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para não pensar.- ela falou brava se levantando da mesa.

Até mais tarde crianças.- Julien falou indo atrás da amiga.- E Remus depois temos que conversar...

Será que o plano do Tiago vai dar certo?- Remus perguntou quase enfiando o rosto no prato.

Se não der, sinceramente eu não sei o que os dois vão fazer das vidas deles, se amando tanto e infelizes.- Sirius falou meio enraivecido.

É e nós arriscando os nossos pescoços.

E pelo que a Julien disse esta arriscando um pescoço muito cheiroso.

Ah você não vai ficar chateado por causa disso, né?

Quer saber? Eu não to nem ai.- ele falou sério enfiando uma colher de arroz na boca.

Sei...- Remus falou comendo.

Lily qual é o seu problema?- perguntou quando chegaram no quarto.

Qual é o meu problema? Meu?- Lily perguntou nervosa fazendo tudo voar a sua volta e assustando Julien.

Exatamente o seu problema, Lilian Evans. Não sei se você lembra mas você terminou com ele, você não tem mais nada juntos. E provavelmente ele não estava se agarrando com ninguém, mas e se estivesse e dai?- falou se desviando de um vidro de perfume.

Você acha que tudo bem?- perguntou furiosa.

Eu acho e você deveria achar também, a não ser que você me de um motivo muito bom para esse escândalo todo.- falou levando uma almofadada na barriga.

July... Você sabe que eu o amo.- Lily falou jogada na cama.

Então perdoa ele!

Eu não posso.

Então não reclama, sinto lhe informar que você não vai mais poder fazer isso e muito menos falar mal dele para os amigos dele.

Você não esta do meu lado?

Esse que é o poblema, eu estou. E vocês com certeza vão ser muito felizes juntos, mas você tem que deixar Lily.

Eu não sei, não sei se consigo. É tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.- Lily falou entre lágrimas.

Tente se acalmar Lily, se acalme e se não vão ser mais namorados tentem pelo menos se manter em um ambiente pacífico, afinal só falta uma semana para você se livrar dele.

Mas eu não quero me livrar dele. Eu estou falando não sei o que fazer...

Oh minha querida, então pense, pense muito bem pois disso pode depender o futuro de ambos.

Você acha?

Tenho certeza. Mas que tal dormirmos agora?

É verdade amanhã teremos um grande dia.

Teremos?

Amanhã vamos receber nossos resultados, July!

Ih...

Tiago você acha que esta com sorte hoje?- Sirius perguntou seriamente.

Anh por que? Eu não fiz nada! Nem sai do quarto direito, só fui até a cozinha comer...

Se a Julien estiver de bom humor sua pele esta salva, senão eu sinceramente não sei se o seu plano vai dar certo.- Remus falou.

Mas o que eu fiz agora?

Nada, mas a Lily acha que você fez.

Como Almofadinhas?

Ninguém te viu o dia todo ela pensou que você estava se agarrando com alguma garota por ai...

Eu o que? Ah não, vou ter que ir falar com ela...

Nem pensar, sem contar que a Julien ficou de falar com ela.- Remus falou rapidamente.

E também já é hora de dormir.- Pedro lembrou.

Ah caramba, mas a Lily é muito complicada, até quando estou quieto estou errado...

E quem entende essas garotas Pontas?- Sirius perguntou rindo.

Vamos dormir, amanhã no café descobrimos se está tudo bem.- Remus tentou.

Isso se eu conseguir dormir.

Lily dormiu junto com Julien e Tiago dormiu e teve pesadelos de nervoso, todos estavam preocupados com o que iria acontecer com Lily e Tiago inclusive os professores que sabiam que ambos se amavam e que eram alunos que poderiam fazer muito por todo o povo bruxo, não só eles como Remus, Sirius e Julien, quanto a Pedro ninguém imaginava o que ele poderia fazer.

Ai meu Deus as notas chegaram...- Jia falou nervosamente.

Eu ouvi dizer que junto com as notas chegam algumas propostas de trabalho...- Lily informou as duas enquanto tomava café.

Só tem duas que me interessam...- Julien disse.

E ai garotas já abriram as correspondências de vocês?- Sirius perguntou animado enquanto Tiago se sentava para tentar descobrir como estava sua moral com Lily.

Não e vocês?- Lily falou sem olhar para Tiago.

Não, deixamos para abrir todos juntos.- Remus informou.

Então vamos lá...- Jia falou animada.

Ah eu não acredito eu consegui! Eu consegui! Tirei EXCELENTE! Me chamaram para entrar noi curso de auror! E para trabalhar em grigontes também...- Lily falou feliz tanto que uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e Julien a abraçou feliz e depois foi felicitada pelos marotos.- Abre July...

Vamos ver... Hum são boas notas tirei brilhante em três,consegui bastantes execedes... É acho que meu boletim está bem aceitável...

O que foi não passou? Mas eu nem tirei isso tudo e consegui...- Lily falava enquanto via a cara da amiga se transformar.

Não eu ainda não abri as outras cartas... Vamos ver, tenho um cargo para trabalhar como viajante, modelo... AAAHHH CONSEGUI! Tenho uma vaga garantida no curso de auror e uma no de medi-bruxo!

Parabéns!- Lily falava feliz.

Você merece Julien, você merece muito.

Obrigada Tiago, mas e vocês não vão abrir não?

Abre a sua primeiro Remus.- Jia pediu animada sabendo que tinha recebido uma proposta para trabalhar com animais que era seu sonho.

Vamos ver, tirei boas notas, conmsegui um número de NIENS... AH Consegui me chamaram para um ano de curso para ser professor!- Remus falou chorando de alegria.

Eu falei, eu disse que você ia conseguir Remus!- Lily falou se agarrando a ele chorando também.

Caramba cara e você que não acreditava nisso, pensava que nunca iam te chamar...- Sirius falava enquanto o abraçava já que Lily tinha largado de Remus e enxugava suas lágrimas com as vestes.

Parabéns Remus, ninguém mais do que você merece isso, ninguém...- Tiago falou abraçando o amigo já Julien não foi capaz de pronunciar nada só o abraçou com força.

Ué não sei porque esse escandalo todo, ele só vai ser um professor...

Deixa eu abrir o meu.- Tiago falou ignorando o comentário da garota.

Espera esse tem que ser um grande momento vamos abrir juntos!- Sirius falou animado pegando também seu envelope.

Vamos nessa então!

E então como é que se sairam?- Sirius e Tiago se olharam e sorriram.

Vamos ser aurores!- falaram juntos.

Mas eu antes vou dar uma viajada por ai para espairecer e sei lá comprar uma casa seria uma boa...- Sirius falou recebendo as felicitações de Lily.

Tiago... Meus parabens.- Lily falou abraçando Tiago e o soltando rapidamente.

Obrigado...- ele falou bobo.

É parece que nossas vidas adultas começaram...- Remus anunciou.

... Mais Tarde...

Nossa isso ta me parecendo tão deprimente...- Lily falava enquanto enfeitava o salão principal com a ajuda de Julien.

É um baile de formatura Lily é para parecer deprimente. Sendo somente um baile já é triste, de formatura então que significa que você não vai encontrar mais ninguém diariamente...- Julien falava enquanto colocava as flores nos jarros.- Ih Lily eu não sei fazer ornamentos não...

Deixa que eu faço... Mas voltando como você vai me perturbar ou como agente vai se ver July? Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

Vamos estudar juntas para sermos aurores mas devo dizer que antes eu vou viajar por uma semana com meu avô.

A professora Minerva falou que a seleção começa daqui a um mês mas eu não vou conseguir ficar um mês sem ver você! Sem contar, o Tiago, Remus, Sirius e até o Pedro.

Eu vou poder ve-los sempre. Meus pais vão se mudar para a mesma rua que o Tiago e Sirius moram e Remus e Pedro moram perto também só você que mora mais distante em Londres. A Narcisa posso ir a qualquer hora a casa dela e a Joaenne bem essa vai sair em Lua de Mel com o Logan parece que ele quer casar logo depois da formatura!

Eu sei ela já me deu até o convite!

Ela também te chamou para ser madrinha?

Chamou! Então vamos ser eu, você e a Narcisa!

Meu Deus eu nem acredito ela com 17 anos ela vai casar... Creio que vou ficar para titia.

Que isso July!

Ah ta bem óbvio que logo depois dela a Cisa se casa e bem depois você e o Tiago.

Eu e o Tiago não vamos voltar a namorar...

Eu sei disso.

Quem te disse?

Ele. "Oh Tiago, nunca mais vou poder ser sua namorada"- Julien falou imitando Lily.

Idiota...- falou rindo.- Sei lá eu não consegui recusar, alguma coisa falou mais alto.

Foi seu coração, simplesmente isso. Mas voltando ao assunto vamos ser madrinhas de dois casamentos cara, no meu caso três.

Já disse que não vou me casar com Tiago.

Mas pretende se casar um dia, não? Não vai me chamar para ser a madrinha?

Se um dia eu me casar quem sabe.- Lily falou soberbamente.

Que arrogante... Lily quando você vai começar a ter as aulas com o professor Dumbledore?

Assim que sairmois de Hogwarts, só que ainda não descobri onde isso vai acontecer, lá em casa não tem condições.

Se quiser eu libero a minha casa, sem problemas.

Você é um anjo mas eu acho que o professor Dumbledore arranja um lugar.

E ai terminamos?

É agora só falta os professores darem um toque final deles.

Você poderia dar um roque final, Lily e com grande estilo.

Não eu não posso, vamos logo doida, quero descansar.

Mas ainda faltam uns três dias para os bailes agente só fez o básico o pesado mesmo fica para os professores.

July eu só quero subir e ficar quieta da pra ser?

Ta bom ta bom , pelo menos não quer ir pra biblioteca estudar...

Você me deu uma ótima idéia.

O QUE?

Olha eu posso encontrar mais sobre tudo isso, em algum livro.

Que susto garota... Bem é só ir no meu quarto meu avô me contava a sua história quando eu era pequena eu tenho o livro.

Não diga que é a minha história.

Ta, mas não vai querer o livro?

Claro vamos logo.

Oh apressada, mas eu vou ficar aqui embaixo.

Como vou pegar o livro?

Esta dentro do meu malão.

Isso é tão esclarecedor...

Você encontra...- Julien falou entrando em uma sala e se jogando em um dos sofás.- Tenho que falar com o Chris.

Por que?

Acho que ele aprontou alguma... Pode ir nessa eu resolvo.

Depois de tanto tempo eles tiveram que admitir que até se divertiram quando estavam juntos e por isso Sirius tomou uma decisão que até mesmo o assutou, via que a pessoa que com que mais se identificava e que mais gostava era a que antigamente mais brigava e repudiava. Ficou tão feliz com a própria decisão que foi convida-la sabia que ela iria aceitar afinal agora eram bons amigos, embora nos últimos tempos não tivesse tanta certeza se queria ser somente amigo dela.

Muito ocupada?

Não apenas rindo de bobagens, o que está fazendo aqui no meio da tarde trancado em Hogwarts?- Julien perguntou limpando as cinzas do rosto com as vestes.

Vim conversar com você.

Essa nossa fase de amigos deixou você muito estranho perdendo a tarde para conversar comigo? Vai fala logo o que você quer que eu faça?

Não é bem o que eu quero que você faça.

Não, então diz logo o que é.

Julien você quer ir comigo no baile?

Hã?- perguntou atordoada não esperava aquilo vindo dele principalmente depois do último baile.

Não quer me fazer companhia durante o baile, sabe comer, beber, dançar, comemorar, se divertir...

Me desculpe Sirius, mas eu já fui convidada...- Julien falou sem graça.

Como assim alguém, como alguém te convidou?- Sirius perguntou com raiva.

Convidando ora com a boca... Por que você acha ninguém iria me convidar?

Não, não é isso é bem normal agora que você é uma modelo todos os garotos querem sair com você. Só não pensei que você fosse cair numa dessas.

Você é um idiota!- falou brava atirando uma almofada na cara dele.

Passaram três dias sem se falar, Julien passou três dias muito mal humorada enquanto Lily não se decidia qual vestido usar, já Sirius fiou com raiva e resolveu se aliviar do melhor jeito ue conhecia com garotas, como não tinha tantas escolhas assim devido a falta de sextanistas preferiu fica com Sophia que nunca reclamava por ele ficar com outras garotas e nem falava muito.  
Até que já era o dia da formatura e do grande baile, todos se encontraram na entrada do salão principal, menos Julien com seu acompanhante.

Onde esta a Julien?- Tiago perguntou curioso.

Esta tentando convencer os pais de não expulsar o Christopher de casa. Basicamente ela ainda não ta pronta o Lucca vai busca-la...

O que ele fez dessa vez?

Sei lá, e os garotos?

Foram buscar suas acompanhantes... Hum vamos entrar?- Tiago perguntou rindo muito animado e nervoso observando Lily que estava linda com um vestido vermelho tomara que caia.

Depois de muito tempo Julien apareceu com seu par sem dar atenção aos outros. Julien estava com um vestido longo negro que combinava com seus cabelos que estavam soltos. Todos olharam para ela surpresos por vê-la em um baile mesmo tendo se tornado uma modelo ainda era dúvidosa a presença dela no baile, mesmo esse sendo de despedida ou melhor de formatura, ela e Lucca foram diretamente para a pista dançar, Sirius ainda estava indignado por ela não ter aceitado ir com ele o que ele e ainda por cima o fato de Lucca um amigo de quadribol te-la convidado para ir.

Nossa é a Julien?- Pedro perguntou.

É não ta vendo?- Sirius falou nervoso.

Acho que o Almofadinhas foi fisgado!

Cala a boca Pontas eu só reparei que ela ta bonita.- Sophia a acompanhante dele não gostou nem um pouco do comentário.- Eu vou lá falar com ela.

O que?

Ta surda? Eu vou falar com ela , ela é minha amiga. Porque não vai conversar com suas amigas? Você está se formando também vai se divertir.

Se é isso que você quer, seu seu...

Idiota? É pode ser.- Sirius falou simplismente andando na direção de Julien.

Nem acredito que finalmente estamos nor formando.- Lucca falou maravilhado.

Acho que não é grandes coisa.- Julien disse.

Com licensa.

Sirius? O que?

Posso ter a honra de uma contradança?

Ah claro, você pode...

Ah sim só essa heim, afinal a garota mais cobiçada da festa ta comigo!- Sirius teve vontade de dar um murro nele, agora tinha entendido porque Julien tinha ficado bravo com ele, ele tinha falado como um idiota igualzinho ao Lucca.

Fala.

O que não posso dançar com você?

Desde quando você quer dançar comigo? Sempre que se aproxima de mim assim cheio de dedos é porque quer alguma coisa.

Desde a muito tempo.

Dando uma de galanteador pra cima de mim Black?

Me desculpe foi inevitavel. Você esta linda.

Obrigada.- falou sem graça.

Eu queria me desculpar...

Tudo bem.

Quer uma bebida? Eu queria conversar com você...

Agora? Aceito a bebida e seja rápido o Lucca esta me esperando...

Não fala nele, ele é um idiota... Vamos pra um lugar mais sossegado...

Julien o acompanhou, estava encantada, gostava dele fazia muito tempo, mas não havia contado para ninguém e agora ele a tratava assim, como se realmente senti-se algo por ela, aquilo parecia surreal de mais tanto para ele quanto para ela.

Sabe Julien eu não gostei de você ter vindo com ele.- Sirius falou sinceramente.

Como assim não gostou você não tem que gostar. Isso é ridiculo.

Sabe gostaria muito mais se você tivesse vindo comigo...

É mesmo e mais o que? Pode dizer vai ser muito interessante.

Eu acho que estou gostando de você.- ele falou como simples como se fosse algo que ele fizesse sempre, se declarou.

E eu devo acreditar. É claro. Me descupe Sirius mas acho que você ta ficando ma-lu-co.

Você sabe que é verdade.- falou chegando perto dela , ela queria resistir, mais seu coração foi mais forte acabaram se beijando.-N ão gostou?

É não foi tão ruim assim... Bom agora que já me falou o que queria vou voltar porque o baile me espera afinal esse é o último não é verdade? Graças aos céus devo dizer.. E o Lucca deve estar me caçando.

Por que não passa o resto da noite comigo?- perguntou a abraçando.

Porque você não merece e eu não aceitei vir com você, esqueceu eu só sirvo para humilhar você. Lembra são suas palavras de um último baile.

Vou lhe dizer que nunca me arrependo do que eu digo, mas nem tudo permanece igual.- falou se aproximando dela novamente.

Nem tudo pode permanecer igual pra você, ainda não sei quanto a mim.- falou simplesmente.- Vamos Tiago esta nos esperando.

Já?- perguntou ainda sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

Já estava no final do baile quando de repente a música parou todos os alunos olharam para o palco mas não havia ninguém lá, começaram a murmurar afinal porque a música tinha parado. Mas Tiago apareceu lá em cima surpreendendo a todos que esperavam um discurso do professor Dumbledore.

Por favor licensa.- Tiago pediu e todos respeitaram, Sirius, Remus, Pedro e Julien não se aguentavam de tanta ansiedade enquanto Lily olhava para ele confusa.

O que ele está fazendo lá encima.

Vem com a gente Lily.- Julien falou feliz enquanto os meninos iam abrinado o caminho até a frente do palco onde Julien posicionou Lily.

Eu estou aqui nesta noite para tentar emitir todo o amor que sinto por você Lilian Evans, mas infelizmente acabei de descobrir que todo o som do universo não é o suficiente para eu conseguir expressar o meu amor. E com todo esse amor me brotou uma dúvida no coração, como eu vou conseguir passar tanto tempo longe de você? Longe da sua beleza, longe da sua doçura, vi que não posso que não tenho forças para isso.

Meu Deus o que ele está fazendo?

Lily... Cala a boca e presta atenção.- Sirius falou carinhoso.

E por causa desta conclusão em que eu cheguei tenho que lhe fazer uma pergunta.- falou descendo do palco e se ajoelhando diante dela- Lilian Evans você quer se casar comigo? - perguntou retirando das vestes uma linda caixa de veludo vermelho que continha um anel de ouro branco cravejado de diamantes e esmeraldas.

Eu, eu...- Lily olhou para a caixinha emocionada, para Tiago ajoelhado na sua frente e por último para seu pai que ria feliz enquanto uma lágrima escorria seu rosto.- Aceito...- Tiago parecia ter sido impulsionado por uma mola a agarrou na frente de todo emocionado e a beijou feliz.

Eu sabia que ele não ia aguentar ficar muito tempo longe dela.- Remus falou feliz.

Dúvido qaté que eles esperem terminar o curso de auror para se casar...- Julien disse deliciada.

Legal teremos casamento para ir no final da escola!- Pedro falou rindo.

Eu vou ser o padrinho!

Você não pode se convidar para nada Black.

Ah Julien eu não sei do que você ta falando é lógico que eu vou ser o padrinho e você a madrinha.

Você é que esta dizendo.- Julien falou com os olhos brilhando enquanto via Tiago e Lily se beijando apaixonadamente.

Isso não te ispira a nada não?- Sirius perguntou seriamente.

Sim, a procurar o Lucca.- Julien informou.

Não, eu sei que não é isso que você quer.- falou a puxando para fora do salão.- Eu sei exatamente o que você quer e é o mesmo que eu quero.

Então me diga o que nós dois estamos querendo?

Ah isso é fácil...- falou lhe puxando delicadamente e a beijando na boca.

Então é isso que eu quero?- Ela perguntou rindo surpresa.

Pode ter certeza que é...- ele falou a cobrindo novamente de beijos.

Só tenho que lhe dizer que isso não significa que quero me casar com você Sirius Black.- Julien avisou depois de um tempo.

Graças a Deus! Quer saber de uma coisa July?- ele falou pensativo.

Hum?- perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

Se eu me casar um dia, qualquer dia só pode ser com você.- Ele falou sorrindo e a beijando na ponta do nariz.

Claro quem mais vai te aturar além de mim?- ela disse brincando.

July, eu não estou brincando.- ele avisou.

Isso é um pedido de casamento a longo prazo?- ela perguntou confusa se distanciando dele.

Anda vai procurar o Lucca, agora?- ele perguntou vermelho pensando que tinha estragado tudo.

Não, agora não quem sabe mais tarde.- falou o puxando pelas vestes.

Cenas do Próximo Capítulo

July eu tenho uma coisa muito mais muito importante mesmo pra te falar...- Lily falava nervosa.

Oras fala então.- Julien falava enquanto acabava de fazer um relatório.- Aproveita que não to fazendo nada importante.

Não pode ser aqui no Ministério, me encontra na hora do almoço.

Eu não tenho hora de almoço Lily e nem você ta doida? Comemos quando a fome aperta, parece até que você não trabalha aqui. Me fala uma hora que eu sumo e vou encontrar você.

Então me encontra as dez dentro do banheiro. Não posso agora porque to ocupada.

Mas você ta nervosa, ta achando que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

Não tem nada haver com isso...- falou nervosa- Só é muito importante e eu preciso falar para alguém.

----------------------

Ta acabando, acabando... Mas já tem fic nova vindo ai! Adoro começar fic nova! Já tem uns sete capítulos prontos, mas só vou começar a publicar depois das minhas provas.  
Valeu! Beijos, abraços, apertos de mão e afins.  
Vampira Black

---------------------- 


	28. O Nascimento

Capítulo 28: O NASCIMENTO

Depois de terem terminado Hogwarts e ter passado o casamento de Joaenne e Logan, Lúcius e Narcisa e Lily e Tiago se casaram em uma linda e imensa festa onde chamaram todos de Hogwarts sem contar os familiares de ambos, desde então já tinha se passado dois anos, dois longos anos de luta contra comensais da morte e você sabe quem, mas ainda assim Tiago e Lily eram muito felizes trabalhando e vivendo juntos e é claro sem se esquecer dos velhos amigos.  
Lily continuava trabalhando normalmente com Julien na mesma sala, Remus viajava o mundo para se aperfeiçoar como professor e aprender mais sobre as artes das trevas, Pedro aparecia e sumia do nada, já Sirius viajava para conhecer o mundo e de vez em quando parava na casa de Julien para "conversarem", todos viveram tranqüilamente até que uma notícia veio mudar algumas coisas na vida de todos.

Ai caramba!- Lily falou entrando na sala com uma cara aterrorizada.

O que foi?- Julien perguntou acostumada com os horrores de Lily.

July eu tenho uma coisa muito mais muito importante mesmo pra te falar...- Lily falava nervosa.

Oras fala então.- Julien falava enquanto acabava de fazer um relatório.- Aproveita que não to fazendo nada importante se eu não me enganop era pra ter entregue isso ontem...

Não pode ser aqui no Ministério, me encontra na hora do almoço.

Eu não tenho hora de almoço Lily e nem você ta doida? Comemos quando a fome aperta, parece até que você não trabalha e estuda aqui. Me fala uma hora que eu sumo e vou encontrar você.

Então me encontra as dez dentro do banheiro. Não posso agora porque to ocupada com o relatório da Ordem e o Ramberg vai me deixar maluca e...

Mas você ta nervosa, ta achando que vai acontecer aguma coisa?

Não tem nada haver com isso...- falou nervosa- Só é muito importante e eu preciso falar para alguém.

Então vamos agora no banheiro criatura.- Julien falou se levatando.- Você precisa se acalmar.

Eu não consigo, é que é muito importante!

Vamos fala logo o que é ou vou ter um treco. É por que você estava passando mal?

Isso mesmo.

Eu falei pra você deixar eu te examinar.

Não precisa eu já fui no médi-bruxo daqui...- falou embolando os dedos.

E?

Eu estou grávida...

Ah meu Deus... Caramba, caramba eu vou ser tia!- falou feliz abraçando a amiga Lily começou a rir.- A que lindo tomara que seja igual a você! Será menino ou menina está de quanto tempo?

Bem não sei, mas estou de três meses.

Isso tudo? AHHH.- faou a abraçando novamente.- E como o Tiago está?

Esse que é o problema ele ainda não sabe você é a primeira que ficou sabendo.

Ele vai babar com isso.- Julien falava já observando a barriga de Lily e falando com o bebê.

Não, não vai não.

O que? Por que?- Julien perguntou surpresa.

Eu ouvi ele falando com o Sirius que não queria ter filhos por enquanto. Que isso só ia atrapalhar porque tava tudo perfeito agora...

Não, você deve ter escutado errado, com certeza era o Sirius que estava falando isso, o Tiago é louco por você vai amar essa notícia, você só deve estar perturbada por causa dos hormônios.

Você acha?

Eu sou médi-bruxa, tenho certeza! 

Não é isso sua boba tem certeza que o Tiago vai gostar da notícia?

Mas é claro Lily! Ah eu vou ser titia que emoção.

Não, você não vai ser tia Julien ficou maluca?

Por que não?

Porque você vai ser madrinha!

Sério eu vou ser a madrinha? AAAHHH! Obrigada...- falou sentindo seus olhos úmidos.- Bem você sabe que se depender do Tiago quem vai ser o padrinho né?

O pior é que sei.- falou rindo.- Mas fazer o que acho que não existe padrinho melhor no mundo.

É deve ser.

Você não tem certeza?

Quanto ao Sirius Black eu não tenho certeza de nada...

Até parece eu sei que vocês se adoram.

Você é que está dizendo mamãe!

Ah eu fico até arrepiada!

E que tal contar para o papai?

Agora?

Quando ele ficar sabendo que eu fui a primeira a sabere já vai ficar puto então deixa pelo menos ele descobrir no mesmo dia.

Mas acho que ele esta estudando agora...

Quer melhor hora? Ele vai adorar parar de estudar para te receber e para receber uma notícia dessas então!

Mas...- Julien falou a emprurrando do banheiro.

Vai! Lily ele é seu marido.

Eu sei...- ela falou vermelha.- Mas sei lá acho melhor falar com ele quando chegar em casa.

É pode ser afinal não queremos que ele tenha um enfarto no escritório, mas eu estou muito feliz!

Eu sei...

Lily passou o dia todo fugindo de Tiago até que realmente tinha que ir para casa, e teve uma enorme sensação de alívio por ele ainda não ter chego. Passou meia hora até que ouviu um barulho vindo da biblioteca, viu que não tinha como fugir daquilo e foi decidida andando devagar como uma lesmalenta até a biblioteca onde Tiago se encontrava que era no andar debaixo da casa só tinha que descer as escadas, mas ele parecia estar pelo menos a uns dez quilometros de distâncias, viu Tiago pela janela da enorme porta e sentiu seu rosto arder quando ele olhou na sua direção e soltou um sorriso deliciado como se estivesse morrendo de saudades.

Meu amor, veio me ver? Eu já ia subir...- ele falou a abraçando.

Tiago eu queria falar com você...- ela falou o fazendo se sentar e Tiago viu sua cara nervosa e ficou preocupado.

Me desculpa se eu cheguei atrasado é porque o Sirius e o Remus, você sabe como é difícil encontrar o Remus e o Sirius ao mesmo tempo e...- ele falou se levantando.

Não tem problema é sobre outra coisa que eu queria falar. E quero que você se sente.

Me sentar? Lily você não quebrou outra coisa não né porque eu não sei o que você consegue fazer com as coisas que nunca da pra consertar e...

Não eu não quebrei nada. Mas só quero que você fique muito calmo e me ouça com atenção.

Você está me deixando nervoso isso sim, o que está acontecendo?

Está acontecendo que vamos ter que comprar móveis novo.- ela falou olhando com muita atenção para o carpete do chão.

Você queimou alguma coisa?- Tiago perguntou preocupado- Você se machucou?

Não, mas vamos ter que usar o quarto extra.- ela tentou novamente agora tentando ser mais clara.

O quarto extra mas eu pensei que iamos deixar pra usar o quarto extra pra quando...- ele falou entendendo.

É...- falou sem jeito.

Nós já precisamos do quarto extra?- ele perguntou sem conseguir segurar um sorriso maior que boca.

Precisamos.

Lilian Potter, você está grávida?- perguntou assustado.

Estou...- foi a vez de Lily levar um susto Tiago ficou paralisado depois abriu um sorriso imenso e levantou Lily no colo rindo alto.

Eu ou vou ser pai? Nós vamos ser pais! É maravilhoso!

É?

Você dúvida disso Lily? Esse é um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida e tenho que dizer você conseguiu realizar todos os momentos mais felizes da minha vida Lily...- ele falou a beijando ternamente.

E você é a razão da minha vidaTiago...

Caraca eu tenho que avisar ao Sirius! Você sabe que ele vai ser o padrinho não?

Só se a madrinha for a Julien.

Como se pudesse ser outra pessoa.- ele falopu rindo deliciado colocando a mão na barriga de Lily.

Tiago você não vai sentir nada... Só estou grávida de três meses..

Caramba faltam apenas seis meses temos que fazer tudo rápido, logo ele vai estar ai e o quarto não vai estar pronto...

Que tal primeiro chamar o Sirius para contar a ele a novidade?

Ah é ainda tem isso...- Tiago falou nervosamente fazendo Lily rir muito e se sentir muito bobo por pensar que Tiago não ia gostar da idéia.- O póde flú onde está o pó de flú?

Do lado da lareira querido...

Ah sim é verdade eu estou com cara de estar muito bobo?

Muito...

É acho que não vou conseguir melhorar muito...- Tiago falou jogando o pó de flú.

PONTAS! E ai meu amigo...

Então foi direto pra casa...- Tiago falou.

Pois é mas vou ver se apareço ai daqui a pouco e ve se convenso a Julien de dar uma saida comigo pela madrugada e Tiago?

Hum?

Você está com manteiga derretida na boca ouo que? Não ta fechando não?

Ah é que eu tenho uma novidade para te contar...

É boa?

É... perfeita, eu vim te dizer que você vai ser padrinho.

Eu vou ser padrinho? Voce vai se casar de novo? O Remus vai casar?

Não é nada disso é padrinho de batizado...- Tiago falou impaciente.

De batizado? Mas eu não conheço nenhuma grávida.

Agora conhece, pensa Sirius deixa de ser burro.

Vamos ver quem iria me chamar para ser padrinho de um filho?... Acho que só você é maluco o suficienmte Pontas e ... PErai a Lily está grávida?

ISSO!

Caramba cara, pera caraca vocês vão ser pais! Meus parabéns!

Obrigado...

Nós temos que comemorar todos nós! Desocupa a lareira queeu vou com a Julien para ai.

Beleza vou falar com a Lily...

Ah e Tiago...

O que?

Vocês merecem.

Obrigado...

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde que Lily havia dado a grande notícia e já estava com um barrigão enorme e como faziam toda semana se juntaram os quatro para uma reunião na casa dos Potter, e toda semana faziam alguma coisa nova no quarto do bebê, já haviam pintado as paredes mesmo não sabendo o sexo do bebê, compraram móveis branquinhos e montaram com muita dificuldade e até mesmo tomaram chá lá dentro e hoje era dia de colocar o lustre e colocar o tarpete branquinho.

AH nós sabiamos que vocês ainda iam acabar ficando juntos...- Lily falava enquanto esticava bem o carpete, estava adorável metida em um macacão curto e os cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Mas nós não estamos juntos. Que idéia mais absurda.- Julien falava enquanto organizava as dezenas de brinquedos que o bebê já tinha.

Anh, mas os dois estão ai no maior agarra agarra, sempre felizes juntinhos quando se vêem.- Tiago lembrou enquanto verificava se o lustre não iria cair em sua cabeça.

Quem ficam de agarra, agarra são vocês pra provar tem ai a barriga da Lily.- Sirius falava acusador.

Mas nós dois somos casados.- Tiago esclareceu sorrindo.

Imagina se for menina? Tiago não vai querer deixar ela sair de casa até ela fazer trinta e cinco anos!- Juien falava rindo.

Não mudem de assunto estamos falando de vocês.- Lily lembrou.

Nós não estamos juntos só fazemos o que nos da vontade quando nos vemos.- Julien explicou.

Ah e como demora, temos vontade de fazer muitas coisas...- falou Sirius lhe afagando os cabelos.

O caso é que trabalhamos muito para ter alguma coisa séria, eu não posso confiar no Sirius e nem ele em mim.

Como assim? Por que eu não posso confiar em você?

Eu não acredito que ele fique sozinho em tempo integral e eu tenho todo direito de também não ficar.

Ei que absurdo é esse que você ta dizendo?- Sirius perguntou seriamente.

O Gorducha me diga qual vai ser o nome?- Julien perguntou para tentar evitar Sirius.

Gorducha? Tiago você acha que eu estou gorda?

Não meu amor você esta linda.- falou Tiago querendo matar Julien, nesses útimos tempos Lily tinha ficado nada menos que neurótica.

Você não acha isso. Você só ta falando porque você ama.- Lily falou chorosa.- Eu estou uma baleia!

Pra mim você está sempre linda.

Mas não disseram qual vai ser o nome.- Julien lembrou.

Harry!Jim!- Lily e Tiago falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Tiago se você pensa que um filho meu vai se chamar Jim é sinal que você endoidou de vez.

Lily o Tiago é doido, ele vai colocar o Sirius como padrinho do bebê.

Ué e você vai ser a madrinha!

O que eu acho um problema do jeito que agente trabalha pouco quando vamos ver a criança?

Já que vou ser padrinho e de algum modo responsável por esta criança, vou parar.

Como assim parar?- Julien perguntou sem entender.

Parar de viajar.

Finalmente vai se tornar responsável e vai aceitar sua vaga no Ministério?- Tiago perguntou assustado.

Não! Claro que não, vou ficar na minha casa ou na sua pode escolher...- Julien falou beijando Julien.

Esqueça.- Julien informou o abraçando feliz.

Bem vou ficar por aqui, pra ensinar o que vocês não devem fazer como pais. Pode ter certeza meus pais me ensinaram tudo!

Lily não ligue pra ele, mas com certeza essa criança vai ser a mais amada do mundo.

Ah disso com toda certeza eu não dúvido...- Lily falou feliz enquanto levava um abraço grupal.

Depois de mais dois meses de reuniões o quarto estava pronto e perfeito e como se soubesse disso no meio da noite finalmente o bebe resolveu nascer para despero ou alegria de Tiago que não sabia o que fazer...

CARALHO!

Ai MEU DEUS QUE ISSO?- gritou Tiago assustado.

Vai nascer...- Lily falou nervosa colocando a mão na barriga enorme.

O QUE?- Perguntou agora desesperado.

Vamos tenho que ir para o Sait Mungus a bolsa estourou. Tenho mandar uma mensagem para a July cadê o espelho?- ela perguntou nervosamente.

Como estourou? Costura ela de novo não pode nascer assim tão rápido! Nem faz tanto tempo assim...

É só nove meses...- falou Lily que não sabia se ria ou chorava com a cara que Tiago estava fazendo.- Achei vamos muda de roupa que nós já vamos.

Caramba, caramba...- Tiago falava sem parar nervoso.

SIRIUS!- gritou o acordando.

Julien que susto quer me matar do coração?- perguntou se sentando na cama.

Temos que ir para o hospital agora!

O que? Ta machucada? Eu to machucado? Como? Agente não tava dormindo?- perguntou confuso.

Não o neném ta nascendo!

Tu ta grávida? Como isso?

Porra seu lerdo! O nosso afilhado o bebê da Lily e do Tiago!

MEU DEUS! COMO?

Se me fizer mais uma pergunta imbecil dessas eu do na sua cara, vamos logo...

Mas temos que pegar alguma coisa, roupa, água quente, uma bacia, sei lá...- ele falou agitado.

Sirius você não é o pai, você só tem que ir e impedir que o Tiago tenha um infarto e eu tenho que ajudar a Lily. Vamos logo levanta dessa cama!

Caramba a criança não podia ter escolhido uma hora melhor pra nascer não tava tendo um sonho tão bom com você...- ele falou a abraçando.

Se você não levantar agora você vai ganhar um novo motivo para ir ao hospital!

Já levantei. Você não deveria estar lá? Num é tu que vai fazer o parto.- Sirius perguntou enfiando as calças.- Que eu saiba poderia continuar dormindo.

E quem vai ficar com o Tiago? Vamos e avisa o Remus! Ela me avisou agora, devemos chegar juntos no Saint Mungus.- Julien falou apressada colocando uma capa preta.

Ta bom, ta bom...

Julien ela esta lá dentro umas enfermeiras levaram ela e...

Pode Tiago eu já vou encontra-la, Sirius fica com ele.

Vai demorar muito?- Tiago perguntou agoniado.

Isso só quem sabe é o bebê Tiago sinto não poder te informar, mas deixa eu entrar antes que a Lily me mate...- ela falou rindo vendo Sirius entregar uma grande xícara de chá para Tiago.

E ai está pronta?- perguntou já com as vestes azul clarinho.

Não... Mas ele está, então acho que não tenho muita escolha...- Lily falava nervosa.

Vamos fica calma, você vai conseguir.- falou a segurando pela mão.

Eu sei que vou.- Lily falou feliz tentando rir sem conseguir muito por causa da dor que estava sentindo.

Será que ela está bem? Será que o bebê está bem?

Claro que sim Tiago relaxa...- Sirius falou sem conseguir esconder que também estava com os nervos a flor da pele.

Mas quantos partos a Julien já fez? Será que ela vai saber? Não vai deixar o neném cair?

Tiagoa a Julien é perfeita como médi-bruxa ou auror você sabe disso mais do que ninguém.

E se for uma menina? Eu vou ficar maluco de ciúmes não vou deixar ela ir para Hogwarts...

Por que não Tiago?

Porque lá tem garotos como nós, ela vai para um colégio interno e se for um menino vou dar uma vassourinha pra ele... Isso se eles estiverem bem.

Tiago se acalma elas não entravam não faz nem 5 minutos.

Mas eu li que as vezes um bebê as vezes só demos alguns segundos para nascer...

Ou então horas a fio, Tiago não enlouqueça antes que o bebê nasça por favor eu to te pedidndo a Julien disse que a única coisa que tinha que fazere ra isso não te deixar enlouquecer...

E ai? Cheguei atrasado?- Remus perguntou ofegante- Não consegui encontrar o Pedro...

Não nós chegamos agora a pouco a Julien já levoua Lily para a sala de parto...- Sirius informou retirando a varinha que tiago estava mordendo freneticamente- Eu precido de ajuda aqui...

Foi por que a Julien me falou que você não ia conseguir sozinho...

Tiago?- Julien perguntou vendo o rapaz rodeando a sala.

E ai?

Ele é a sua cara.- falou rindo feliz.

Ele?

Um garotão de 3 quilos e 450 gramas.

Um menino, é um menino!- Sirius pulava enquanto impedia que Tiago desmaiasse.

Posso ver ele?- Tiago pediu com uma lágrima escorrendo pela face.

Vão ter que esperar uns minutinhos, mas pode entrar Tiago pra ver a Lily, ele vai direto pra lá.

Nós podemos ir também?- Sirius perguntou.

Vamos todos acho que ela não vai ligar, só espera rapidinho...- ela falou ainda na porta.

O que?

Você está bem?- Tiago estava emocionado olhando Lily, que sorria tranquilamente.

Estou ótima e ele é perfeito...

Agora podemos entrar.

Você gosta de fazer uma cena bonita heim.- Sirius falou abraçando Julien que estava exausta e Remus via feliz a cena.

Eu sei, ah ai vem ele!- Julien falou indicando a enfermeira.

Parabens mamãe.- ela falou entregando o bebê para Julien conferir os batimentos.

Aqui Lily, ele tem os seus olhos...- Julien falou o entregando em seus braços e quando olhou para Sirius e pela primeira vez viu o maroto chorar.

Olá Harry Potter...- ela falou chorando silenciosamente enquanto garotinho de tremendos olhos verdes e cabelos negros se aconchegava em seus braços.

...Cenas do Último Capítulo...

Cris? Cristopher Willian Woodard?- perguntou surpresa.

Meu Deus! Quem me chamou assim? Mãe? - perguntou mais assustado do que surpreso.

Eu. Não posso?- perguntou sorridente.

Opa... Narcisa? É tu mesmo?

Nossa quanto tempo.- falou o abraçando.

Deve fazer uns 14 anos mais ou menos. Nossa como eu to ficando velho... Como está? Soube que seu filho está em Hogwarts.

Oh, claro o Draco está na Sonserina como o pai.- falou revirando os olhos - Mas vamos ver, não vejo você e a July desde o enterro de Lily e Tiago, isso faz muito tempo. Como a July está?

Quer saber? Nem eu sei. Depois que nosso pai faleceu, minha mãe ficou triste, adoeceu, melhorou, adoeceu de novo e ainda assim ela só aparecia de vez em quando e como sabe eu também sou do Ministério, já viu não paramos em lugar nenhum. Faz uns quatro anos que não vejo a Julien. A minha mãe não vê creio que a dois.

.#--------------------#.

Ah o Harry nasceu... Que emoção! Uia devem ter reparado que eu não coloquei toda aquela guerra e tudo mais mas eu queria deixar bem light detesto fics triste então não vou fazer da minha uma fic triste também. Vou fazer tudo bem feliz dentro do possivel já que nenhum dos marotos teve um fim tão feliz assim, se preparem ai vem o último capítulo!

Beijos, abraços.  
Vampira Black

.#--------------------#. 


	29. 14 anos depois

Capítulo 29 : 14 ANOS DEPOIS

Passaram se exatos 14 anos desde o último encontro entre todas as desordeiras e todos os marotos, muita coisa mudou na vida da última desordeira e seus dois últimos amigos marotos que tomaram vidas totalmente diferentes. Mas não só eles tudo mudou também para todos que os rodeavam, seus amigos, os filhos de seus amigos, professores e parentes. E logo depois de 14 anos dois velhos amigos se reencontram.

Cris? Cristopher Willian Woodard?- perguntou surpresa.

Meu Deus! Quem me chamou assim? Mãe? - perguntou mais assustado do que surpreso.

Eu. Não posso?- perguntou sorridente.

Opa... Narcisa? É tu mesmo?- ele perguntou admirado.

Nossa quanto tempo.- falou o abraçando.

Deve fazer uns 14 anos mais ou menos. Nossa como eu to ficando velho... Como está? Soube que seu filho já está em Hogwarts.

Oh, claro o Draco está na Sonserina como o pai.- falou revirando os olhos - Mas vamos ver, não vejo a você e a July desde, o enterro de Lily e Tiago, isso faz muito tempo. Como a July está?

Quer saber? Nem eu sei. Depois que nosso pai faleceu, minha mãe ficou triste, adoeceu, melhorou, adoeceu de novo e ainda assim ela só aparecia de vez em quando e como sabe eu também sou do Ministério, já viu não paramos em lugar nenhum. Faz uns quatro anos que não vejo a Julien. A minha mãe creio que a dois.

Meu Deus!- Narcisa falou espantada- como pudemos nos distanciar tanto. Nós que éramos tão amigas antigamente, eu não sei como deixei isso acontecer...

Foi difícil pra todo mundo, primeiro a Joaenne morreu, nem conheceu direito a filha e depois foi a Lilian e o Tiago...

É verdade eles mal puderam ficar com os filhos. Agradeço muito por ter o Draco, apesar de tudo né... Sabe sobre o Lucius.

É eu sei. Mas sabe a Julien deu uma aulas pra Samantha, sempre que o Logan tinha alguma coisa pra fazer ela ficava com a Samantha de babá.

É verdade a Samantha é adorável, muito amiga do Draco, minha afilhada é uma boa influência... Acho que os dois estão namorando.- falou risonha.

E o Logan deixa a única filha namorar? Do jeito que era ciumento. Não acredito.

Sabe de Hogwarts ele é o único que continua um grande amigo. A July não vejo, o Pedro se foi, o Sirius fugindo de Azkaban, o Remus vi a pouco tempo depois que deu aula em Hogwarts.

É eu sei que é difícil, sabe eu mesmo não vejo meus amigos de Durmstrang. Sabia que é a primeira vez em 3 anos que estou de férias?

Nossa, não sei como agüenta isso, eu nem comecei a trabalhar. Eu que queria tanto sei lá trabalha em Grigontes...

É eu sei por causa do Lúcius não? Mas por favor me desculpa Narcisa mas tenho que ir, marquei um encontro e estou atrasado.- falou olhando no relógio de bolso.

Você não mudou nada!

É bom saber disso.- falou piscando para ela.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts...

Como está Remus?

Muito bem professora MacGonagal, tenho a minha casa apesar da dificuldade de arrumar emprego, mas como agora estou a serviço de Dumbledore tudo ficou bem mais fácil.- falou animado.

É ótimo saber disso! Muito bom mesmo.- falou sinceramente.

E o Harry como vai?

Está muito bem é um jovem muito inteligente e especial, mas não gosta muito de regras, muito parecido com Tiago, não só na aparência, ah e com outras pessoas também devo lembrar.- falou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

Mas tem um grande coração como a Lilian.- comentou Remus.

Com toda certeza. Mas não foi para relembrarmos o passado que eu lhe chamei.

Eu sei disso professora, pode falar.

Seja sincero comigo Remus, você viu o Sirius?

Não professora eu não o vi. Pra falar a verdade não vejo mais ninguém da minha época a não ser quando vi Sirius e Pedro no ano passado, como a senhora mesmo sabe.

Compreendo, mas saiba que mantemos contato frequente com a Julien, ela tem grande interesse no Harry.

Claro é a madrinha dele. Pena que não pode chegar perto dele.

Infelizmente, Remus. Ela faz o que pode né, escreve todos os dias para receber noticias, foi um custo para ela não vir para cá no ano passado.

O que ela está fazendo agora?

Em alguma missão para o Ministério, esse Ministro é louco, achava muito mais seguro deixar o Harry com a Julien, mas como Dumbledore disse que tinha que ficar perto da família dele...

Acho que Julien faz muito mais parte da família do que aqueles parentes dele. Mas temos que concordar que quando Harry nasceu Julien tinha apenas 19 anos, não ia poder fazer a carreira dela ia ter que ficar com ele, afinal ele era apenas um bebê.

Aposto que ela adoraria a segunda opção...- falou a professora Minerva cansada.

Eu não duvido ela gostava tanto do Harry como o Sirius, era como se fosse o filho deles também.

Não deram uma chance para ela opinar, mas vejo que esta bem e que infelizmentenão tem nenhuma notícia para me dar.

É, não as tenho e a senhora sabe que nunca iria esconder alguma coisa da senhora. Sabe que quero que meu amigo fique livre novamente.

Não se preocupe Remus não estou desconfiando de você, como nunca desconfiei.

Já longe dali mais exatamente na Holanda Julien passeava calmamente pelas ruas, usando um vestido negro insinuante que ressaltava todas as suas curvas, sapatos de salto, uma bolsa a tiracolo e um bonito penteado nos cabelos negros, chamando a atenção de todos por onde passava. Ninguém que a visse pensaria que ela era triste ou melancólica e que só quem a acompanhava era a solidão.

Olá minha gata, não quer tomar um drink?- perguntou um cara assim que ela entrou num pequeno bar sujo e escuro. Ela não lhe deu confiança e foi até o balcão.

Oi Joe.- falou contente se sentando no banquinho sujo.

Olá Julien. O de sempre?

É isso ai, mas me diz ai quem é o idota?- perguntou pegando um biscoito de gergilim que tinha no balcão.

É um dos seus... E não é só ele, apareceu um muito estranho aqui ontem a noite e pediu um quarto. Pra dizer a verdade ele não tira o olho de você desde que entrou.

Qual o nome do trasgo montanhês da porta?

David Salavat, 7 graus.

Isso tudo? Salavat,Salavat...- repetia pensando já tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar- Ah já sei quem é, ele é procurado, é um dos comparsas de um caso ai.

E o outro vai deixar ai?- perguntou assustado.

Eu já volto, se ta tão interessado em mim não vai mover um dedo. Já dou um jeito nele Joe não se preucupe.

Julien, você só trabalha... Deveria viver mais.

Pra que? Viajo o mundo todo, prendo um monte de gente, como um monte de comida diferente, mas pode ficar tranquilo esse é o meu lugar favorito.

Eu sei querida.- falou o velho sorrindo, um sorriso estranho já que quase não tinha dentes, mas ela não viu já que virava as costas para dar atenção ao trasgo da porta.

Ei você não tinha me oferecido um drink?- perguntou Julien sorrindo enquanto sentia um olhar em si.

Ah então mudou de idéia gatinha. É mas agora estou disposto a mais coisas...- falou enfiando o dedo imundo no copo.

Que tal vermos isso lá fora?

Por que lá fora, se aqui tem ótimos quartos?

Porque eu conheço um lugar bem melhor...

Um minuto depois...

Idiota, odeio bêbados. Sabe qual o feitiço que ele usou Joe?

Qual?

Diffendo, só que estava tão ruim que segurou a varinha do lado errado.- falou rindo.

He he he, sabia que sentimos muito sua falta?

E a Dessye como está?

Ótima, foi comprar abóbora, parecia que sabia que você ia chegar.

Ela sempre sabe, e o meu quarto?

Limpo como sempre e você sem bagagem como sempre.

Para que malas? Só servem para me dar trabalho, nunca gostei delas e nem elas de mim.

Eu sei disso, mas olha o cara estranho ainda está olhando pra você.

Qual o grau que você deu a ele na escala de sinistro?

Uns 9.- falou baixinho.

Uau, isso tudo? Está com medo dele Joe?

Ora e desde quando tenho medo de alguém? Se quiser eu mesmo vou lá dar um jeito nisso.

Claro que não, esse é o meu trabalho. Só que quando eu voltar quero outra bebida.

Feito e com dose extra de chocolate.

Perfeito.

Foi andando sensualmente até a mesa do desconhecido, assoprando os fios de cabelo que caim em seu rosto. Quando chegou não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio na espinha mas não ligou muito.

Olá, me desculpa, mas notei que não para de me olhar desde que eu entrei.- falou se sentando ao lado da figura estranha que estava todo coberto.

Desculpe é inevitável, nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar um conhecido por aqui e não pude ir embora, minhas pernas não deixaram.

Ah elas não deixaram? Mas se quiser eu mesmo te ajudo.

É você mudou um bocado Woodard, se está querendo me ajudar. Mas da última vez que nos vemos acho que você estava disposta também.- falou com um meio sorriso.

Woodard? Cantada barata. Perai eu te conheço... Black?

Ainda com a velha mania? Não é possível! Vai fazer 14 anos que não te vejo e ainda me chama de Black?

O que você está fazendo aqui na Holanda?- perguntou descruzando as pernas e sumindo com todo o ar de sensualidade.

Tentando não ser preso, como já deve ter pensado, mas esbarrei com a melhor auror do Ministério. Fazer o que né.

Rápido vamos para o meu quarto.- falou se levantando.

Não vai me prender ou sair gritando? Sua carreira vai para as alturas.- falou sarcastico.

Lá em cima agente conversa.- falou séria.

Julien...

Fica quieto, Sirius. Ah Joe, eu vou subir, fica tranqüilo é um amigo que não vejo faz um tempo.

Se você diz...

Vamos.- falou o puxando.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio, viram um corredor grande e limpo cheirando a lavanda com um grande tapete caramelo estendido, muito diferente do ambiente do bar, poderiam dizer até que ali era aconchegante, chegaram até um pequeno corredor escuro que levava até a porta que tinha o número 9 e o nome de Julien embaixo escrito em hieróglifos.

Vamos entre ou quer ficar na porta?- perguntou confusa com a porta aberta.

Um quarto só seu?

É eu pago por ele, mesmo quando não estou por aqui. Vou mudar de roupa, enquanto isso tira esses panos pretos da cabeça. Ta ridículo.- resmungou.

Cadê suas roupas?- Perguntou tirando os panos.- Ouvi você fizendo que não andava com malas.

Dentro da bolsa.- falou do banheiro.- Sinceramente você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar principalmente aqui, tão perto da Inglaterra.

É que tenho que dar uns passeios, estava em uma ilha perto da Austrália mas tive que voltar, tenho que tomar umas precauções.

Bom pra você, eu tava na Islândia faz um frio do cacete, sabia? Detesto sentir frio, e não adianta as roupas parecem que não esquentam nunca.

Com esse vestido que você tava, nada te esquentava.- falou rindo.

Tive que resolver um caso e o cara tava se passando por trouxa então tive que fingir ser uma.

Estranho.- ele falou se sentando na cama.

O que?- perguntou se sentando na cama ao lado dele, agora de calças jeans, blusa preta e o cabelo longo solto.

Você. Eu fui preso em Azkaban, sou procurado por matar o Pettigrew e ser aliado de Você sabe Quem. E você continua conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sei disso tudo. - falou calma.- Desde que você foi preso eu duvidava de tudo que falaram de você. Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não faria nada disso. O Tiago era seu irmão e creio que o Harry um filho pra você.

Por isso está conversando comigo agora?

Não, a dúvida me consumiu por 13 anos até que você apareceu em Hogwarts.

Então você sabia que eu estava lá...

É me mandaram ir atrás de você e se fosse preciso era pra mim usar até métodos imperdoáveis... Mas eu me neguei. Claro que queria ir ficar perto de Harry mas resisti.

Por causa dessa dúvida?

Não, porque você sempre foi meu amigo e sabia que não ia conseguir fazer nada contra você, nem um arranhão.- falou sorrindo.- Ficaram com raiva de mim e me mandaram trabalhar lá dentro. Só que como tudo tava piorando aqui fora me mandaram voltar. Aquele Ministro é muito estúpido...

Mas você disse que duvidava, não dúvida mais por que?

Desde Durmstrang, o professor Dumbledore me deixa informada de tudo e eu a ele, principalmente tudo sobre o Harry. Foi o professor que não me deixou ir à Azkaban.

Por que não? Pensou que eu ia tentar te matar?- perguntou irônico.

Pensou que eu não ia aguentar, sabe como é não tenho tido muitos motivos para ficar muito feliz já faz uns bons anos, pra ser exata de uns 15 anos ou 16 pra cá.

Então eu ganhei o benefício da dúvida.

Não pra falar a verdade eu confiava em você, botaria minha própria vida em suas mãos. Sabia que não ia entregar Tiago e Lily.

Então por que da dúvida?

Porque até você poderia ficar sobcontrole com o Impérios.

É meio difícil não entender, você tem razão.

Ah que saudades, Sirius!- falou o abraçando- Quantos anos não vejo alguém de Hogwarts, o último que vi foi o Logan para pedir para tomar conta da filha dele e isso foi quando ela tinha 6 anos...

É mesmo ele tem uma filha. Da mesma idade que o Harry não é?

Isso, vai fazer 14 anos. Ela e o Harry.

Nossa me fez muito bem te ver. Falando nisso como nós paramos da última vez que nos vemos mesmo?- perguntou se apoximando dela.

Me desculpe Sirius mas eu não sou mais uma garota, sinto muito. Tinha o que 18 ou 19 anos?- perguntou rindo.

E eu não sou mais um garoto também Julien e posso ver em seus olhos que você ainda gosta de mim. E tenho certeza que você sabe que eu sinto o mesmo ou até mais por você. Você estava magnifica com aquele vestido e continua magnifica agora.

Você estava ridículo com aquele pano, mas agora está menos ridiculo. - falou rindo com vontade - A quanto tempo não ria com gosto.

E você não sabe a quanto tempo eu não sentia isso.

O que? Bom Humor?

Não, paixão...- falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela e a beijando profundamente.

Não, Sirius por favor... - falou se afastando.

Por que não?

Porque não vou aguentar ficar sozinha de novo. Você não entende.

Mas você não vai...- falou se aproximando novamente.- Eu pensei que tivessem consumido esses meus sentimentos mas vejo que eles estão mais vivos do que nunca, notei isso quando te vi entrando nesse bar.

Dois meses depois de muitas alegrias sem dizer uma única palavra, Sirius se levantou em silêncio e sorriu, mas em seus olhos só havia tristeza, Julien só com aquele olhar entendeu tudo e não teria coragem para pedir para ele ficar, para falar a verdade não conseguiria dizer uma só palavra, mas sabia que ele não iria voltar sabia que não poderia nem ter esperança, pelo menos não por enquanto. Ela fechou os olhos novamente e sentiu uma lágrima cair, caiu em um sono profundo e quando acordou sabia que ele não estava mais lá.  
Depois de um mês Julien voltou a ter o mesmo ânimo de sempre, voltou a trabalhar feito louca e até mesmo voltou a dar umas passadas no hospital e visitou sua mãe que a tempos não via e que resmungou muito por ela ter ficado tanto tempo longe sem visita-la, mas principalmente retornou para o que mais gostava o Ministério.

Ai caramba Eduard eu vou no banheiro rapidinho e já volto.- falou deixando o amigo fazendo os relatórios.

Julien você tem que procurar um médico a quanto tempo está se sentindo mal?- perguntou quando ela voltou para a sala.

Faz alguns meses... Uns três para ser mais exata.- falou rindo suavemente.

Você precisa procurar um medi-bruxo, mas não você nem liga fica ai rindo como se não fosse nada.- falou Eduard preucupado colocando a mão na testa da amiga.

Eu não preciso, eu sei o que eu tenho sou medi-bruxa esqueceu? Mas mesmo que não fosse eu saberia o que é...

Não me diga que você...- perguntou animado.

Digo que quando ele ou ela chegar um novo ciclo irá recomeçar.- falou sorrindo.

FIM

E mais uma fic chega ao fim... Gostei muito de fazer essa fic,que é a antecedência de duas fics minhas como já disse anteriormente. Para essa fic desenvolvi grandes capítulos e nem todos pude adicionar, mas agora poderão ler duas grandes fics de Comédia que estão chegando:

"Vida Principesca"

e

"Conflitos em um Diário Aberto"

Quero agradecer muitissimo a Camila Gurjao, e devo dizer que adorei receber suas rewius.  
Bruh Desrosiers tenho que dizer que não vai ter mais por enquanto, não entre Julien e Sirius, estou planejando uma Lily e Tiago pra quando terminar essa da princesa.

Espero continuar com vocês. Muitos beijos a todos meus leitores fiéis e amigos que também lêem minha fic. Até a próxima.  
Vampira Black


End file.
